Standing Element
by FallingWing
Summary: Nothing stays secret forever. Chapter 45/50 posted. R&R. Haruka/Michiru AU
1. Chapter 1: Terra Firma

Disclaimer: I don't own what everyone knows I don't own, except for Feril, she's mine. Don't sure, etc. Read on peeps  
  
Haruka Tenoh stood glaring balefully at the school in front of her, outlined by rain. The soaked blonde sighed and turned her glare heavenward; as if demanding the sun show itself. Clutching her bag in one hand, a long package in the other, she trudged up the immense set of stairs and into the Main Hall of St. Catherine's Institute of Learning for the Differently Talented.  
  
Chapter 1: Terra Firma  
  
"Dear me, what a night! Listen to that wind howl!" the plump administrator at the front desk chattered. "What a night, you poor thing, coming in this tempest. We'll get you settled in a dorm right away, you'll get your schedule in the morning. Here, sit by the fire and fill this out..." she sat the road weary girl in a big easy chair by the roaring flames and handed her a quill and a paper to fill out.  
"I'll bring you some tea." She declared, bustling off to do so. Haruka removed her hood and looked around. The hall was massive, medieval looking and intimidating, but it felt familiar to Haruka, at any rate. She couldn't say it felt like home, because she hadn't had a home since she was abandoned by her parents so long ago. She wasn't sure what home felt like.  
"Let's see, name, easy. Sex, female. Country... N/A... parent or guardian... N/A." Haruka muttered the questions and her answers out loud to herself, everything from her name to her favorite subject and any background material she could think of.  
"Sexual preference... why's it asking that?" she skipped that but finally filled it in, before hastily scratching it out as the woman reappeared with her tea.  
"Ah, I'll take that dear. Well, Tenoh-san, we don't have any open rooms in your level right now, but some other girls from your level are sharing with some younger girls, how would you feel there?" she asked kindly, glancing at the paper as she took it and Haruka noted she hadn't scratched out the last question as completely as she had thought.  
"Er... fine. That'll be fine..." 'Not like I'll be here long. Just like everywhere else I go...' The blonde followed the woman out of the hall and up a flight of stairs.  
"Now hon, if you need anything, I'm on duty tonight, I'll be at the desk. Or it'll be Nadia-san. By the way, I'm Kiri Oldia. You can call me Oldia-san, or Sister, if it makes you feel more at home." She talked kindly as they climbed up and up. They passed many floors, Oldia going into vague summaries of each as they passed. They finally reached the top floor and Oldia pointed to a ladder to a loft.  
"That's yours. I'll send Michiru to wake you in the morning, I'm sure she'll be happy to show you around." The older woman's eyes smiled knowingly and Haruka looked at the floor.  
"Arigato. Good night." She murmured, climbing the ladder.  
"Tenoh-san? Do not worry, this is a very nice place, with very nice people. You are welcome here, you're one of us, you know." She smiled, and disappeared down the stairs. Haruka threw her bag onto the floor of the loft and changed out of her wet clothes into tattered bedclothes and sat at on the ladder, thinking and staring into the dark.  
'One of us?' the blonde shook her head. 'That's just cause you haven't seen what happens around me...' she sunk into dark thoughts of her past and didn't notice with a door opened and a blue-haired girl came out into the hall. The girl jumped when she caught sight of the shadowy figure that was Haruka and held up the candle she was carrying for light.  
"Oh, you scared me! You must be the new student, pleased to meet you. I'm Ami Mizuno." She bowed slightly.  
"Haruka Tenoh," Haruka decided not to ignore the girl completely. Apparently, her mood entered her tone and Ami bowed again.  
"I'm sorry if I interrupted your thoughts. But you should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning then! Ja ne." she bowed again and moved away down the hall. Haruka sighed and returned to the loft and climbed into the warm bed the school had prepared for her. 'At least the bed's nice...' she thought as sleep claimed her. Her last lingering conscious thought was with the wind, howling with it in the night.  
  
# "Another quake? That's the third this month!" an angry voice broke her out of the comfortable darkness of sleep.  
"And if we have another wind storm like the one last week, we won't have enough harvest to last it to spring. The girl needs to go!" demanded another, to a murmur of assent.  
Haruka Tenoh opened a blurry eye and lifted her head. The other children feigned sleep, though they all listened carefully to the council being held in the room under them. They all knew that Haruka was "the girl". Haruka rolled off of her hay stuffed pallet and put her eye to a hole in the floorboards to catch a glimpse of what was happening. At the young age of 7, she had stayed in 23 different towns, all very far apart, living in the local orphanage or occasionally being taken in, though not always by people with her well-being in mind. She's been run out of town on a regular basis, declared a plague nearly everywhere she went. She was forced to live in the harsh wilderness she traveled through, until severe times drove her to civilization again. "We can't just throw the girl out!" cried the minister. "You're right Father, she's a witch-child and we have to be careful how we deal with them." Declared another villager, a woman this time. Haruka felt the familiar prickle of eyes on her as the other children had decided that no one was looking. Her stomach twisted. Winter was coming and it was going to be hell this year, according to the signs Nature was giving. Some animals had already begun work on their burrows and dens for hibernating. Haruka's blood pounded in her ears. Outside, the wind whistled mournfully and the shutters slammed and the girl felt the comforting caress of the wind across her neck. The adults fell silent. Haruka felt anger against them, for trying to do this to her, forcing her out, like all the rest. The wind grew and a woman screamed as the roof creaked and the shutters blew out wildly on their hinges before slamming shut again. Haruka felt a trickle of satisfaction, a glimmer of... happiness? A feeling like that at least, for the wind seemed to sympathize with her. It understood these people were wrong. The woman that had called her a witch child looked up and caught sight of that vivid green eye watching them, she saw the triumph and defiance in that eye. "We'd be better speaking of this another time," she said curtly as Haruka rolled away and out of sight. 'Bitch!' she thought, ignoring the tears stinging her eyes. 'Going to decide what to do with me, hm? Just like everyone else!' The wind positively screamed outside and the house was very still. Fear was practically tangible in the air, the adults frozen and silent, the children hiding beneath their thin blankets. 'Ha! See how they like it!' the blonde thought proudly, though her anger grew. 'How dare they fear me! After the way they were talking!' Then she felt ashamed. The wind outside gave another, almost plaintive howl and faded into a steady breeze. One by one, the adults left and the children shifted, trying to fall asleep. Long after the others were asleep or gone, Haruka could feel the gaze of the woman through the floorboards and tried to fall asleep, knowing she'd be leaving in the morning. #  
  
"Tenoh-san? Are you awake?" a cheerful, friendly voice called up the ladder. Haruka was fully awake immediately.  
"Sure!" she called, pulling on her pants and shirt after quickly binding her chest. The name Oldia had told her last night had sunk into her mind beyond ready grasp and so she climbed down the stairs and stared blankly at the blonde girl in front of her, her hair in odangos on her head.  
"Hello! My name's Usagi, but every one calls me Bunny! Michiru said she's very sorry she couldn't show you around today, but she has early practice. Come on, it's time for breakfast." The girl seemed unrestrainedly cheerful and Haruka couldn't help but warm up just a bit to the girl. 'Might as well have fun while I'm here,' she thought to herself, flashing the girl a smile that had melted many a lady's heart. Bunny went starry eyed.  
"You can call me Haruka, ok bun-head? Lead the way!" she grinned.  
"Ooo, you're going to have fun here Haruka-kun!" giggled the girl, skipping down the hall.  
"Hold on." She said, stopping at a door at the end of the hall and shamelessly pounding it with a small fist and yelling,  
"Minako-chan! Get up! Time to eat!"  
A muffled protest came from inside, sounding vaguely like a grumpy curse. There was a thump and more muffled words and another blonde appeared in the doorway. She had a major case of bed-head, which was scary for her long hair was down to the small of her back.  
"Bunny!" she whined. "I told you not to-" she cut off as her bleary gaze locked onto Haruka and her eyes widened. The disgruntled look disappeared in a flash and she said sweetly,  
"You must be the new student. I'm Minako Aino, uh, one moment please- " she grabbed hold of the grinning Usagi and pulled her into the room, slamming the door shut behind her.  
"Usagi! How could you!? Why didn't you warn me? You did this on purpose didn't you!?" Haruka could here the muffled screams through the door and grinned. Minako's train of thought apparently derailed and changed in a flash as her next words were,  
"He is soooo hot!" followed by a chorus of giggling.  
"I know! Hurry up and put this on, I'll brush your hair. I hope he's in our house..."  
"I think he'll be in Waves at least for a period, Feril mentioned it last time she was here."  
Haruka's ears pricked at the sound of the woman's name. Feril had been the one that had told her of St. Catherine's, had enrolled her and given her enough money to make the trip without starving. The woman had appeared out of nowhere, but it seemed she knew everything about Haruka's past. She had offered a chance to the as if she trusted her completely, had vouched for the girl in front of an angry mob. Haruka tuned out the others girls' voices and stood deep in thought, remembering.  
  
# "For the last time, you've terrorized our people with your powers!" a heavily muscled man, this region's champion, threw the girl to the ground and kicked her. The mob cheered and surged forward, but Haruka found her feet again and, though she was loathe to flee a fight, she ran for the church, the only point in town, ironically, could shelter her until she could steal a horse and escape. She was enraged when the mob had swarmed her horse, her only friend and confident in the night, before coming after her. The wind screamed and roared, but the castle mage was warding it off for the most part, with much difficulty. The ground rocked and shifted now and then, as if in angry rumbling, but that wouldn't have helped Haruka now. She knew the church would refuse her sanctuary, even if she claimed it, for she was considered witch-born, but she knew enough of the hiding places to escape the mob's wrath for a time.  
Rocks flew past her, some striking their mark. Her left shoulder burned where the razored whips had ripped at it. Arrows were flying now and she knew full well that if one hit true, she'd be done for. But the wind blew so strongly, it lifted off her feet and sent her hurtling forward, the arrows whistling past her to imbed in the dirt.  
"There! The church!" she whispered breathlessly and pumped her legs harder. 'So close!'  
She felt the impact more then anything else, then the sharp ripping pain as a magically charged arrow buried itself in her side. She was too exhausted, too hopeless to scream. She dropped heavily, sliding to the foot of the church stairs with the force of her momentum. The wind moaned and died and the earth gave a struggling shudder beneath her and was still. She didn't even look up as the mob roared in triumph and the familiar sound of arrows leaving the bow stung her ears. 'This is what dying's like?'  
"Hold!" a strong voice roared and the arrows fell to the ground mid- flight. Haruka raised her head and saw a woman kneel down by her and felt strong arms lift her to her feet.  
"Lady Feril! This is none of your concern! Out of the way, this girl is a demon-spawn! She has been a plague on our lands and it's time to end it!" a righteous man yelled to the approval of the mob. The woman supporting Haruka gazed serenely out at the crowd, completely unperturbed.  
"Then I shall take her off your hands."  
"No, my lady! You don't understand! This girl has ruined out crops, lead our maidens astray! She dressed as a man, used her unholy powers to seduce our daughters and bring this devil wind and make the earth tremble. She must be destroyed!"  
"Sirs, ladies, understand this. I am taking this girl far from here, giving her a chance to lead a good life. I have helped your land in many ways and I take this girl's life as my payment." Haruka felt an odd prick in her gut at this. 'So she's one of those people...'  
"Lady, you cannot. Now stand aside and let us have our justice!" called the champion and the mob surged forward.  
"Hold!" she roared again and a blinding light flashed. Haruka could feel the power surrounding her rescuer. She held her hand, palm out, pointing towards the champion.  
"I wish to leave this land peacefully, but I have no qualms about killing the lot of you blood-thirsty fools for this girl. Now, I will send my mistress' blessing to your fields in the morning so you will have your harvest, but I am leaving, now, with this girl. Make one more move to stop me and you all meet Death tonight. Understood? Oh, I wouldn't if I were you." She directed the last at the castle mage, preparing a fireball, which fizzled and burned his hands. The mob was silent.  
"Good." This woman, Lady Feril, as the man had called her, lifted Haruka as if she weighed no more then a doll and carried her undisturbed through the crowd. As Haruka faded from consciousness, she saw her rescuer's face smiling down at her.  
"My lady will be quite pleased with you my dear. You're a tough one."  
#  
  
"Haruka-kun? Are you ok?" Usagi touched the taller blonde's shoulder in concern. Haruka looked up.  
"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine bun-head. Let's go eat." Haruka pulled out of her thoughts.  
"Right, we'll meet the others down there." Minako declared happily. 'Others?' Haruka thought. 'There are more like these two?'  
  
By the time they reached the floor where the Dining Hall was, Haruka was back to normal and flirting shamelessly with the two girls, who were all over her. As they reached the door, another girl barreled through it straight into Haruka.  
"Oh, I am so sorry! I was looking for someone. Where is that baka-" the raven-haired girl cut off as she caught sight of Usagi, who blushed and tried to hide behind Minako.  
"Usagi! What took you so long? You're an hour late! Did you sleep in again?" the girl scolded.  
"I'm sorry Rei! Don't yell at me! I was showing Haruka here around our floor and Minako had to get dressed! Geez, Rei, you're such a hothead!" and with that she stuck out her tongue at Rei. Rei did a double take of Haruka and switched modes in an instant. Pushing Usagi out of the way, she bowed to Haruka.  
"My name is Rei Hino, and welcome to St. Catherine's. Not all of us are as immature as Usagi here." Usagi turned red.  
"Immature?! You're just as bad, Rei! Yesterday you pinched my cheek so hard it left a mark for hours! You mean old bag!" she declared, sticking her tongue out even further.  
"Old bag?! Why you! How dare you call me that you stupid airhead!" Rei screeched and stuck out her tongue equal to Usagi.  
"Frumpy harpy!" Usagi's tongue was further out then Haruka had believed humanly possible.  
"Crybaby! Look at this tummy!" Rei grabbed Usagi's skin around her stomach to show the excess. Usagi shrieked and tackled the other girl and they pulled and pinched at each other, yelling insults and incidents that proved the names fit. Minako sighed and stepped over them into the doorway and called,  
"Makoto! They're at it again!"  
A tall brunette appeared and sighed. She bent down and pulled Rei away from Usagi and Minako pulled Usagi away from Rei. A blue-haired girl hovered in the doorway, shaking her head.  
"Oh, hello Tenoh-san. Sorry, they do this a lot. You just get used to it. They're really close, but just show it in an odd way." Ami explained. Haruka nodded, eyeing the girls, amused.  
"As if I was friends with someone like her!" Usagi protested, pouting.  
"Yeah, why would a popular girl like me want a crybaby for a friend?" Rei said. Usagi looked shocked and stuck her tongue out at Rei, who did the same to Usagi. Minako, still holding Usagi, got an evil glint in her eye and exchanged a look with Makoto, who was still holding Rei. Both girls had their eyes closed, faces screwed up in grimaces with their tongues out. Minako pretended to trip forward, pushing Usagi face-first into Rei and the inevitable happened. Both girls opened their eyes in surprised, then jumped apart with a scream. Minako was laughing on the ground and Makoto hid a grin behind her hand.  
"Minako! What the hell?!" Usagi seemed at a loss for anything else to say and Rei was currently wiping her tongue off in exaggerated movements on her sleeve. Both stopped as Haruka cracked up. The looks on their faces had been too perfect. Ami took this chance to derail any further arguments by pulling the group into the Dining Hall, where the girls received knowing looks from assorted groups. Apparently, these two fought on a regular basis.  
Haruka was receiving her own share of interested looks as she sat down with a tray in front of her. The other girls sat around her.  
"Haruka, this is Makoto Kino and Ami Mizuno. They're from our floor. Ami's a genius," the blue-haired girl blushed and opened her mouth to protest but Usagi continued, "And Makoto is a master chef! She made the desert!" Usagi said that like it made you the most wonderful person in the world to make her desert.  
"I've met Ami, but nice to meet you Makoto." Haruka flashed her a smile. These girls were obviously insane, but cute none the less. 'Make the most of what you've got...' she thought, digging into the marvelous food.  
  
Michiru Kaioh was having a hard day. And she hadn't even had breakfast yet. She had woken up way too early and decided to get a jump- start on her violin practice, which normally calmed her nerves. That failed miserably, for she couldn't concentrate. She had tried finishing her work from the night before, only to encounter the same problem as with her violin. Finally, she had asked Usagi to lead the new student around this morning and went for a swim in the bay. She had it all to herself and swam in the nude, trying to clear her mind. As she swam, the sun had risen and now she was soaking and looking for her clothes, which had disappeared suspiciously.  
"Really Michiru, I thought after the last time you'd learn to hide them." Laughed a familiar voice. Michiru sighed.  
"Good morning Feril. Clothes." She held out her hand and the other woman shrugged and handed them over.  
"I was watching them for you."  
"Right..."  
"I did ask you to show the newbie around today for a reason." Feril said, disappointment in her voice as she watched a hawk circle over the forest. Michiru sighed again, pulling on her uniform and tying her hair up.  
"I know, and I will. I just asked Bunny to show them to breakfast, I'll do the rest." She said, and pulled on her shoes. "It doesn't matter." Feril gave a suffering noise and Michiru raised an eyebrow.  
"Look, it's just important that you show the newbie around today, ok?" Feril asked.  
"Yes." Michiru paused before asking, "They're one of us, aren't they? One you found."  
Feril nodded, smiling.  
"This one's the best yet. Stronger then I've seen! Two elements as well. That's all of you then, all I'm supposed to find. That's all the Queen asked of me."  
"You mean your job's finished?" Michiru questioned. Feril had talked with her about a mission she'd been set to by her mistress before, but never enough to satisfy the girl's curiosity. No one really knew Feril's place in the Institute. She came and went as she pleased and all the instructors and even the headmistress spoke almost reverently of the woman. She had rescued half the students in the Tower Dorm, the one Michiru herself belonged to and had enrolled every one in that dorm into the school. Everyone knew Tower Dorm was different from the others.  
Michiru herself had been rescued when the ship she and her family owned sunk and she was the only survivor at the age of 8. She'd been at the Institute ever since. And she trusted Feril with everything. Feril had helped her through confusing times, and hadn't shunned the girl when she discovered she was attracted to others of the same sex. She still hid the secret from the other girls in her dorm, but she knew that at least one other same gender couple existed in their circle, in secret.  
"No. Far from it. I have to leave again soon, but after that, I'll be around a lot more, helping you guys in your training." Feril skipped a stone across the water.  
"War's coming, isn't it? We're not completely shut off from the world here, we've all heard rumors." Michiru tested carefully, not sure how far Feril would let her get this time. The woman was silent.  
"The Queen, she wants you to stop it, doesn't she? Is that where we come in? All this training?" she continued.  
"Don't concern yourself girl," Feril laughed, but it wasn't a normal laugh. "Let's get to the Dining Hall before Usagi and Minako eat all the good stuff. At any rate, it feels good to be on terra firma again, after traveling through portals all the time."  
"By the way, what's the newbie's name?"  
"Tenoh. Haruka Tenoh."  
Michiru felt an odd tingle run done her spine, but ignored it and set off after Feril.  
  
******** R&R Peoples. Tell me where to go from here! Actually, I got kind of an ideas where to go... Haruka: I sure hope so! Why'd I get beat up so much? Author: Because that's your dark past. You've got to have one for this. Michiru: It's an AU, my Ruka could have a bright and cheerful past, but empty until she finds moi. Haruka: Of course dear. Author: *sweatdrops* uh, right. Anyways, this AU is like medieval times peoples and weapons, with technology not extending to weapons or some appliances of today. R&R! Feril: I'm a servant now? Wtf? Author: Uh... later peeps! ********* 


	2. Chapter 2: The Locals

Disclaimer: Same as all, I own Feril and what's mine, not the rest. Don't sue, I broke as Usagi after a day at a bakery.  
  
"Mamo-chan! Over here, Mamo-chan!" Usagi yelled from her position on top of her chair, waving over the heads of her friends at the dark-haired boy across the hall, who sweatdropped and headed towards them.  
  
Chapter 2 : The Locals  
  
Mamoru Chiba slid into a seat next to Ami at the end of the table, across from Usagi and Haruka.  
  
"Not so loud Bun, some people are trying to sleep." He said, gesturing to some very sullen looking students with red marks on their faces where their cheeks or foreheads had been pressed against their hands or the tables, catching the last bit of sleep before their traditionally long days. Seeing Haruka, he nodded in greeting.  
  
"Mamoru Chiba, at your service. You must be the new student." Haruka nodded in return.  
"Haruka Tenoh," she introduced herself.  
"Haruka-kun is in Tower Dorm! Isn't that great Mamo-chan? He's just outside my room, in the loft!" Usagi beamed and Mamoru choked on his toast.  
"You are?! How'd you pull that one? They've been holding that loft forever. Not only is it in the girl's section of Tower Dorm, but it's the biggest, most private room in the school, other then the teachers'." Envy and a little bit of protective jealousy showed in the boy's eyes, his gaze flickering over Usagi before returning to Haruka. Haruka shrugged. "Here comes Michiru! Hey Michiru!" Usagi was once again standing and waving over the crowd. Haruka couldn't see the person this time. Usagi's voice rose a notch as she discovered someone with Michiru. "Feril's here!" she cried and jumped down and ran to meet the women coming their way. They could here her yelling "Feril's here! Feril's here!" and the woman's laugh and warm reply as they came into sit, Usagi firmly attached to the taller woman, with her arms around the woman's neck. The others at the table greeted Feril happily, but Haruka was staring at the aqua-haired beauty standing next to the woman. In all her traveling, Haruka had never seen anyone, noble or otherwise, so beautiful. Her skin was smooth and looked so soft Haruka itched to hold her. Haruka found herself thinking how perfectly this goddess seemed like she'd fit against her own body, how that head of aqua hair would nestle just right on her shoulder. Her eyes sparkled, their blue darkened by some worry. Haruka would have given anything to make the shadow of sorrow leave the other girl's smile. "Michiru, this is Haruka Tenoh, whom I'm placing in your charge. Haruka, this is Michiru Kaioh, who will be showing you around until you are fine on your own." Feril smiled knowingly as Haruka fixed her expression just in time, so she wasn't caught staring. 'I will never be fine on my own ever again!' Haruka declared silently, bowing in her seat to the beautiful girl before her. Michiru took the time in bowing back to recover from the shock that had shot through her upon looking into those intense dark green eyes. She pushed the thoughts that had absolutely flooded her mind and thrown everything she'd been thinking out the window, away and regained her poise. "Pleased to meet you." She said, failing to find anything else that she could say without flat out declaring how she felt. "The pleasure's all mine," Haruka replied with just a tad to much vehemence for her now suave attitude. "Haruka-kun has perfect piano fingers," Rei told Michiru happily. "He could probably play for the recital coming up with a little practice." 'He?' Michiru frowned inwardly. The person sitting before her was most definitely a she, wasn't she? Michiru looked again. Sure, she wore guys' clothes and had a masculine air to her, but she had to be a girl, Michiru was almost certain. "What houses is Haruka-kun in?" asked Mamoru. "Waves, Earth, Energy, Force and Heavens." Feril said and the groups' jaws dropped, except Haruka, who had no clue what that meant. Feril grinned. "Whoa, that makes him stronger the Makoto!" Minako gasped. "What?" Haruka frowned, confused.  
  
"It works like this. Everyone is in Basic House, where you train for overall power. Then your other houses are where you train in specific strengths. Like my main strength is in the Waves House, dealing mainly with water or other elements that flow in waves, with the Tome House for knowledge. Makoto's main house is Force, then Wood, Heavens and she's also in Waves. Minako and Usagi are both in Energy, Heavens and Heart; Rei is in Fire, Heart and Force. Mamoru is in Earth, Force and Energy and Heart. Michiru is in Waves, and then Waves advanced which is Depths House, for water. She's also in Energy and Force. For you to be in so many houses right away means you've got a lot of power, in many fields." Ami explained. "What are you talking about? What power?" "You know Haruka. This." Feril held out her hand, palm up and the water in Makoto's glass rose and spun in her hand, a miniature waterspout.  
  
"Whenever you were blamed for the weather, or for those violent quakes, that was your power manifesting. Whenever your emotions were strong, the elements reacted to you. When you were angry or scared the wind and the earth became your weapon, your reach of Nature. You're not witch-born, you're not even demon-spawn. You're just a magic being, who doesn't have control yet. And your power is the kind that people have always feared and prosecuted. They used to worship our kind as gods, deities to be feared and revered. Now, with mages learning more about how we work, more magic children being born into families without knowledge of our traits, we are treated as a plague, a plight on mankind. You have a lot of strength at your disposal. That mage knew it, and feared it. That's why he had convinced the king to allow them to "slay you". It was to be a heroic thing, to save the world, that kind of crap." She glared angrily at the waterspout, not really seeing it. Haruka felt cold inside. "I really did do it then, didn't I? Just because I couldn't control my temper? I made life so hard for them." she remembered the hungry children in the years she'd been in towns during winter, had arrived at harvest. She remembered the hateful looks, the angry cries. Dust storms, gales powerful enough to uproot ancient trees with deep, strong roots, entire orchards of fruit trees. Quakes that sent the sea rolling, changed the area's access to water, that affected the flow of everything, moving vital things out of reach of the poor villagers. She'd always known she did them, or that they happened because of her, but had never really admitted the pain and heartbreak she caused. Haruka hadn't noticed the change in the weather outside. Clouds returned, blocking the light of the sun that had been shining through the windows. Trees bent in the new wind and a faint rumbling deep within the Earth stood everyone's hair on end as they felt it's presence. Haruka snapped out of her thoughts, feeling a soft hand on her shoulder. She looked up into those sea-blue eyes. "Michiru?" she said the name like she'd known the other girl forever, like she was waking from a bad dream to find her companion by her side. "It's ok Haruka. You didn't mean to, you didn't have control. That's what you're here to learn. We all had the same problem, we all learned. Now we're here to help you. Trust me." 'I can't not trust you,' Haruka thought almost desperately, nodding. 'You're so close.' her brain went offline as she became aware of just how close the other girl was. Michiru's scent took away her anger, her eyes calmed the tempest inside the blonde, and the wind outside slackened. "I'll show you to your first class." Michiru said, taking Haruka's hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world and leading the blonde from the hall. The other students were muttering in bewilderment at the sudden change in the weather. "Impressive." Mamoru breathed, staring out the window at what the wind had accomplished in such a short time. Feril grinned. 'We're gonna have on good hell of a time.' She laughed inwardly, watching the girls disappear.  
  
Haruka couldn't believe it. This place was amazing. In the morning, she had gone to Waves, where they had shown her how to meditate and breathe in rhythm with the pulse of the earth, sea, and air. She had felt calm enough to speak comprehensibly to Michiru afterwards, though that lasted about three minutes before her new calm failed her. It the late morning, she walked across the huge courtyard to Force House. There, they tested her abilities and strength and set her in a rank and then proceeded to work her muscles until Haruka was sweating and weak. But she felt happy. She had enjoyed the exertion that didn't end in her in mortal danger. The competition against the other students, one of whom was the tall brunette Makoto and had proven incredibly strong for her age, though Haruka currently held a rank lower, due more to her lack of experience in the art then over speed or strength. But she was a natural and learned fast.  
  
As the blonde exited Force House, headed for the Dining Hall, seeing as it was noon, Makoto stopped her. "Where you going?" she asked. "Lunch. You?" Haruka frowned. Makoto grinned and gestured for the sweaty blonde to follow her. The younger girl led the way to a beautifully clear lake. On the far end, clusters of waterfalls fed the mirror-like lake. Haruka could see steam from above some of the waterfalls. Makoto moved around to the far side of the lake and Haruka followed, curious. "They're baths!" she exclaimed upon catching sight of rock formations with arrows engraved in them, pointing out who bathed where. Haruka started to follow Makoto into the women's bath, but the girl gave her a funny look and Haruka remembered. She stopped outside the girl's bath, baffled. 'Might as well tell them now.' she thought sullenly. It had been fun flirting while it lasted. "I -" she began to say to Makoto, but was interrupted by Minako's call of, "BATH TIME!!" and the blonde literally streaked past the stunned Haruka, giggling madly and disappearing into the tunnel to the girl's bath before Haruka could get a good look. Usagi flew by, blushing beet-red, her towel held firmly in place around her, not even daring to look at Haruka. Rei and Ami rushed by, covered in robes, both blushing like crazy. "Gomen." Ami muttered, embarrassed as she passed. "BAKAS!" Rei roared from down the tunnel, followed by a large splash and angry screaming. "Geez Rei, don't pop a vein," Minako teased. Makoto sweatdropped. Haruka wasn't quiet sure how to react in front of the girl, wanting to avoid the exact awkward silence present now. "Those girls put on quite a show, eh Haruka?" Feril's voice made Haruka jump. Haruka spun to face her and nearly ran into Michiru.  
"Uh." once again, her ability to speak in humanly understandable sentences was stripped from her. Michiru was wrapped in an oversized towel with her hair tied up in a bun. 'What is she thinking? I must look like a perverted old man standing outside the girl's bath like this, especially after that.' Michiru said nothing, but half-bowed, half-ducked past Haruka and into the bath. "Go on Makoto, I'll show Haruka where to bathe." Feril said and Makoto nodded and disappeared after the others. After she was sure they were gone, the blonde turned to the older woman. "I can't bathe in the men's." "I know. I'll share my bath with you, it's as big as both of the students' baths put together. Come on." Feril climbed a set of stone rungs to the highest and most remote cliff, with a magnificent waterfall from it. As Haruka stripped down from her dirty gi, she asked Feril about something that was bothering her. "You knew I was a girl but you never told them. In fact, I think you're covering for me." She started, unsure to why it bothered her so. "And I'm not going to tell them. If you prefer how things are for you as a male, then it's on you to decide if you want them to know or not. But you will have to tell them eventually, even it's years from now on your death bed." Feril explained, diving in. As she returned to the surface she looked Haruka in the eye. "They'll find out one way or another, though I am interested to see how long you can keep this up for. You may use this bath while I'm gone. Come here," she motioned for Haruka just as the girl had started to remove her bandages. Haruka complied. "So. how did you find me?" Haruka asked as the bandages on her wounded shoulder were unraveled and let float in the warm water. She didn't feel odd around this woman, she felt as she would around an older sister. She didn't hide her body, she knew there was no reason to. Feril had bathed and bandaged her after rescuing her. Feril was silently, placing her fingers along the wound and prodding here and there. Her hands were not gentle or soft, but firm and sure and sending pain shooting through Haruka with each contact. But then Feril would push her into the water low enough for it to cleanse the wound, then pull her up again to continue her prodding. It hurt like all hell, but the end result left Haruka loose and fluid. She could feel the remaining poisons that had been on the razors disappearing with each treatment. "You found me." Feril said after a few moments of this. "Bull." Haruka muttered, gritting her teeth. She knew Feril was grinning at that and could hear it in her voice. "Ok. So if you don't believe that, what will you believe?" the pressure moved to Haruka's right shoulder and loosened it. "The truth." Haruka's head rolled on her neck. 'Damn it this hurts! It's like she's crushing the whole damn muscle to pulp.' She let out a discontented hiss and Feril laughed. "Oh, we'll see who laughs when I stab your shoulders with needles on a regular basis." "Acupuncture." "Nani?" "Nothing. To tell the truth, Se- , er, I mean the Queen told me you'd be there and asked me to enroll you. Saving your sorry hide was just part of the deal." She took Haruka's head in her hands, just above the neck and snapped it so that it made a loud cracking noise and relaxed, before repeating it in the other direction. "I think you should go see about the Runner's Hall in the School's Olympic Arena, I bet you'd love it. And go to the stables to night after your classes with the girls and tell the girl there I sent you." With that, Feril picked up her clothes and jumped over the waterfall. Haruka went to see how she landed, but the other woman had disappeared. 'What the hell?' Haruka thought and sighed, closing her eyes and letting the water wash away her thoughts.  
  
At lunch, Haruka was the first one there, having gone for a run from the Baths to the Dining Hall to clear her mind. So she ended up in line behind some of the younger students. She was deep in thought when a smaller body was pushed from the line behind her and to the floor. Haruka looked back to see a thin girl with dark hair lying on the ground and a few boys in line trying to look innocent. "Oh, did you fall, your majesty?" mocked one with false worry. "Dear me, the princess here is so clumsy! That will never do for one of royal blood!" another couldn't hold in a snicker. "Well, my lady, mayhap Prince Charming will appear and whisk you away to live happily ever after, away from these dreadful peasants." The whole group laughed at that and the girl rose to her knees, picking up the papers that had scattered from her bag. Haruka stepped out of line and picked up one of her books and held it out to her. The girl looked up with surprise and wary gratitude in her deep purple eyes. And Haruka grinned, a plan forming. She bowed graciously to the girl, who stood in shock, then rose slightly and gave her a reassuring wink, at with the girl giggled. "Princess, would you care to move ahead of me in line? I may deal with these fools for you." She held back a grin, and the girl smiled. Haruka was glad she had. The boys looked nervous. Haruka was about twice their size and fit the description of the new Tower Dorm student that had 5 houses. That meant major power. The girl looked thoughtful. "Uh, look, Hotaru, we're really sorry, um." one tried to sway her decision. "Hey, er, Hotaru, that new attack you showed in Heavens yesterday was really something!" another tried, his voice breaking nervously. Haruka did her best to look intimidating, but these guys were way too easy. "Oh, that's alright, I'm sure they won't bother me any more," the girl, Hotaru, as they had called her said with the air of one who has just pardoned a convict on Death Row. The boys nodded together and muttered thanks as Haruka lead the younger girl to where she'd been in line. "Thank you." Hotaru smiled shyly when they got there. "Sure thing Hime-chan." Haruka grinned back. "What dorm are you in?" she asked conversationally. This girl seemed very familiar to her. "Oh, Tower Dorm, like you. I just have different classes then everyone so they don't see me a lot. I don't think they know my name. By the way, I'm Hotaru Tomoe. You are Haruka Tenoh, right?" she asked eagerly and the blonde nodded. "Call me Haruka." Hotaru beamed and they grabbed their food and went to sit down. Haruka carried Hotaru's tray when the girl seemed to look tired. She led her away from her classmates and sat at the table where the other Tower Dormers sat. Setting Hotaru's tray next to her, she motioned the girl to sit down. "So, why are you here?" Hotaru asked happily, after deciding to sit. "I can't control my elements, apparently. Kept making people angry. This Queen that Feril keeps talking about knew about me and sent her after me. And you?" Haruka asked between bites. "Oh." "You don't have to tell-" "It's not that! I will! Well, my papa was a Lord in a land ravaged by a recent civil war. That why they were teasing me about being royal. The Queen from this land was trying to get the countries to come to an agreement, but an assassin got to my parents before anything was finalized. I was hidden by a maid and then shifted from place to place, always on the run. Then I caught horribly sick and they couldn't move me. I'll never fully recover, but I'm better now then ever. When I was near-death, Feril showed up. She had to fight past half a castle to get to me, then had to escape out a window two hundred and fifty feet off the ground, me over her shoulder. I actually started to heal when I arrived at St. Catherine's, but it took many months before I could rise by myself. Now." she glanced over at her classmates, who were laughing and roughhousing among themselves. "When Feril's not around, I have no one to train with or be around." "Hey now Hime-chan, you've got me now!" Haruka lifted the other girl's chin and grinned. "Such a pretty girl shouldn't be sad. I'll help you out." To Haruka's surprise, Hotaru suddenly hugged her tight and buried her face in her shoulder. She was shaking. Haruka found herself making small calming noises and running her hand over the girl's hair. "It's ok Hime-chan, it's ok."  
  
"Hey, Haruka's here already." "Hm?" Michiru looked up despite herself. Ami had spotted their newest to Tower Dorm from the line. "And there's someone else at our table too." Usagi noted, standing on tiptoe. "It's a girl. She's sitting real close to Haruka-kun." Minako added, frowning. "Girls, you really need to lay off the caffeine, it makes you all paranoid." Michiru shook her head. "That's Hotaru Tomoe, she's a Tower Dormer like us. She's a few years younger though. I guess Haruka's just making friends." The other girls calmed and waited in line, Minako and Usagi whispering shamelessly about what they thought of Haruka with Rei quipping up every once in a while and Ami blushing beet red. "Hey Haruka-kun, you run here?" Makoto asked grinning as she sat down. Hotaru raised an eyebrow. 'Kun? Ok.' Haruka winked at Hotaru and shrugged to Makoto. "Yeah, needed to think." "Made a friend?" "Oh. This is Hotaru, she's in Tower with us." "Hi Hotaru. I've seen you around before. So, how do you guys like today's desert?" Makoto pointed to said item on her own plate. "Mako-chan! Thank you thank you thank you!" Usagi and Minako came running with extra helpings of desert, thanks to the servers and stars in their eyes. Michiru, Ami and Rei came at a more dignified pace, Rei berating Usagi for making a scene. "Minako did too!" "I know, so you're both airheads!" Usagi started to stick out her tongue, froze with it on her lips and looked at Minako, who was grinning evily. Her pink tongue disappeared back into her mouth so fast Haruka thought she had swallowed it for a moment. Apparently the girl remembered this morning's events. They sat down and quick re-introductions were made and Hotaru accepted like she'd always been there. But much to Usagi and Minako's disappointment, the smaller girl sat right next to Haruka and the two chatted as though they were old friends who hadn't seen one another in a long time. Michiru had ended up across from Haruka and had absently taken out her sketchbook and was now tracing the forms of the two in front of her onto her paper. Ami was reading, Rei, Minako, Usagi and Makoto talking in low voices at the end of the table and Michiru submerged into her work, starting a fresh page and sketching the whole table. Mamoru appeared halfway through the meal and took up Usagi's attention, leaving Minako and Makoto to discuss some sport they were involved in and Rei was studying spells. 'It's like a family.' Michiru though, filling in her sketch's lines. A hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her own little world. "Very nice. But it might confuse the others." Feril stood behind her, having appeared with her trademark sneakiness. Michiru couldn't understand what she meant for a moment and stared at her drawing. Then she blushed. "Thanks." She whispered, closing the book and putting it away. She looked up at Haruka. No one had noticed Feril's appearance. She had drawn Haruka as a woman, having drawn them all in loose flowing white clothes and the Haruka in her picture was unmistakably female. "Don't forget to ask Haruka if she needs any help with her assignments tonight. I want this to be as welcome a place for her as it can be." "Of course." "See you." And she was gone. No one else had noticed. It wasn't until hours later, after dinner, when she was headed for Haruka's room, did Michiru realize. Feril had said she.  
  
************** R&R, really, I mean it. The little polky fishy demands it. -_o No lies. Author: Er, sorry 'bout this. I know this chapter was all over the place. Yes, I know I have problems. I started this fic without much thought at all. Haruka: That's obvious. Feril: Once again, I'm taking orders? I mean, Serenity rock and all that, but me? Take orders? Nani? Michiru: It's ok Feril, the fic'll probably end in your rebellion and we have to kill you and it all gets very angsty. am I right Author-sama? *Sarcasm* Author: *hides crumpled up paper behind her back* uh, of course not. Um, I have to go. R&R. Flames fuel my plans for world domination P.S. This is my first posted fic, so please tell me if I make a mistake, especially if I use Feril too much. I try to avoid having my chars fill up the story too much, so just give me your opinion. ************ 


	3. Chapter 3: Colliding Impressions

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Mine = Mine, not = not. No sue-y, I not livestock. I apologize, this chapter is kind of mixed up, but so are the emotions of the characters so it, I guess. Be gentle, flames leave scars. Oh yeah stuff between these ** means telepathically. ' ' mean thinking and " " means saying out loud.  
  
Chapter 3: Colliding Impressions  
  
"Um, Haruka?" Michiru called up the ladder to the blonde's loft, her heart pounding. The blonde's head appeared with the hair slightly ruffled. 'She probably fell asleep.' Michiru grinned inwardly. 'She's so kawaii.' Haruka wiped the sleep from those brilliant green eyes and blinked at Michiru.  
"Need help?"  
"Uh huh." Haruka lowered the ladder all the way so Michiru could climb up. The blonde was wearing an over-large sweatshirt and cut-offs. Parchment was scattered across her table and ink well sat precariously on the edge of her bed.  
"Let's get you organized first." Michiru swept in and began straightening the papers. Haruka helped and they set to work on the problems they'd been assigned. Michiru was surprised by how much Haruka knew, she just seemed to know a different way of understanding it.  
When she looked up, Michiru was shocked to see the candles getting low. They had been working for over an hour. Michiru was surprised she been able to concentrate so well.  
"I should go." She said, standing up. Her book bag fell to the ground and Haruka bent to pick it up.  
"Ok. I have to go to the stables anyway. I was supposed to go after dinner but forgot." Haruka handed the bag back to Michiru.  
"I'll go with you."  
They walked in silence down to the stables, but it wasn't the silence where no one knows what to say, but a silence where neither feels safe in saying what they feel.  
A girl came out from the attached house.  
"Yes?"  
"Fe-"  
"Oh, Feril said you'd be by about now. Come this way." She interrupted Haruka. Bewildered, Haruka followed, Michiru close behind. They passed a group of empty stalls when a familiar neigh and stamp pricked Haruka's ears.  
"Kazi? Is that you?!" Haruka pushed forward and to the last stall. Her golden tan stallion that she had lost the night Feril had found her stood shaking his head as it normally did when it was happy to see her.  
"It's impossible!" Haruka wrapped her arms around the horse's muscled neck. His coat was glossier then she could ever remember and as she checked him over, he was in perfect health and top condition from his time in the school stables.  
"But how?" she asked the stable-girl in awe. "He doesn't let anyone near him, let alone touch him."  
"Oh, the Lady told him it was ok and you'd be back soon, so he was fine with it. Gave me a nasty nip the first day, just to put me in my place, let me know who's in charge." She grinned. "Beautiful animal, where'd you get him?"  
"I found him as a colt when I was out in a storm. Raised him best I could, what with traveling constantly. You won't find a faster or stronger horse." Haruka said proudly, running her fingers through his black mane. He butted heads with her and she butted right back. She felt so happy, but it reminded her for the first time how very different this place was from anywhere she'd ever been. Kazi had been with her through some pretty hard times, and had the scars to prove it. The horse had always been extremely protective of her and never faltered in its loyalty.  
"He's beautiful," Michiru commented, breaking the blonde out of her thoughts. Haruka looked back at the aqua-haired beauty and pulled herself straight up.  
"Yeah." she longed to ride, to let the wind know her again. Her run earlier hadn't been as long as she wished it could have been.  
"If you want, you can take him out on the Silver Road, for a little while." The girl pointed to a saddle and blanket on the gate and offered to get Kazi ready.  
"Really?!" Haruka beamed. "That's fine, I just need the blanket," she reached over and draped it over Kazi herself. The horse's ears pricked up and he shifted excitedly.  
"You ready to run too?" she whispered to him, grinning. The stallion whinnied and to her surprise, stretched out and nuzzled Michiru. Haruka was in shock. Kazi didn't like anyone other then herself, let alone nuzzle someone. Haruka turned to Michiru.  
"Um." she blanked for a moment, before her grin returned.  
"You want a ride?" she asked excitedly, realizing Kazi's intentions. Michiru brightened and seemed torn between going with the blonde and returning to the dorm. Haruka climbed up onto the horse's back and held out her hand. She didn't have to worry about hitting her head, the stable was massive and she had plenty of room.  
'I can't. what if something happens.' Michiru bit her lip. Next thing she knew, she was being boosted up onto the horse's back behind Haruka. The stable-girl grinned up at her and winked.  
"There you go, have fun," she laughed and disappeared into the back room as Kazi took off at a trot.  
"Hold on tight," Haruka warned as the horse left the stable and picked up speed. Michiru complied just in time as Kazi blasted forward, going faster then Michiru ever had before and gaining speed by the second.  
"Wow. I guess that's Silver Road," Haruka called over her shoulder as they turned onto a, of all things, silver road. The stones that made up the path were shined to a mirror-like quality and reinforced by magic so that they caught the moonlight and reflected it back many times over, so that the road and the surrounding forest was drenched in brilliant moonlight. Michiru adjusted her grip around Haruka's waist so she wouldn't squeeze the now absolutely obvious woman to death and leaned her head against the blonde's back.  
"Kazi's got the smoothest run you'll ever find." Haruka said happily, sitting up straighter to feel the wind and in doing so, pressing closer to Michiru. In the back of her mind, she knew Michiru had felt, even if by accident, proof that she wasn't a man. But then she had pulled tighter. Haruka didn't want to think about it right now. The wind was all she needed. Then again, Michiru did feel so nice pressed against her.  
Michiru's hair flew back and danced in the wind. She could only smell Haruka and she was half tempted to close her eyes. The wind pulled at their clothes and the horse kept a steady rhythm beneath them. Michiru lifted her head slightly and pressed her face into the taller woman's hair. One of Haruka's hands moved from Kazi's mane to Michiru's hand and squeezed in protectively.  
It felt like hours, their ride. Kazi's step never faltered, the wind stayed the same and the moonlight didn't fade.  
"Michi--?" Haruka broke off, having turned around to see Michiru half- asleep behind her. 'She's so beautiful.' Haruka couldn't resist reaching up with one hand and brushing the hair away from her face. Her skin was as soft as Haruka had imagined, but cold from the wind. Kazi slowed down again and Michiru's eyes fluttered open. And Kazi missed a step. Michiru fell forward and Haruka caught her so that they were nearly side by side and inches apart. Without thinking, they both meet the other's lips and kissed. Kazi stopped completely but the pair on his back were oblivious. When they pulled apart, Michiru tried to speak,  
"Haruka, I know about-" But Haruka silenced her with another kiss and the two lost all sense of anything else but each other.  
  
"You awake Michiru?"  
Feril stood in the girl's window, framed by the rising sun. Michiru sat up and looked around. 'That was some dream.' She frowned. It hadn't felt like a dream, and she could still catch the faintest whiff of Haruka's scent. She looked at her hands, she had felt Haruka in her arms, the horse beneath them. hadn't she?  
"Long night?" Feril laughed.  
"So it wasn't a dream?!" Michiru sat up, hope and terror rising in her chest. She was half-elated, half petrified that last night had been real. Not that the fact that Feril knew about her dreams had ever eased her nerves in that area. It had happened before.  
"You're gonna be late."  
"Feril, please! Was it a dream?"  
"Michiru, you know I'm not going to say anything about it." Michiru was out of bed and pulled Feril down from the window.  
"Feril, you have to-"  
"Michiru, just calm down, it'll be fine," Feril removed Michiru's hand from her collar. "Get ready for class."  
"But if she-"  
"Now! No more thinking about it." Feril grinned. "It'll be ok, just act like you normally would."  
Michiru dressed in silence after Feril left. Her "memories" of last night were getting less solid, except for the feel of Haruka against her. But it couldn't possibly be real, could it?  
  
"Damn, that was close." Feril sighed heavily as she watched Michiru leave her room from her perch in a tree.  
**"Why did you interfere?"** Feril grinned as the familiar voice of her queen echoed in her mind.  
"My lady, they aren't ready for that yet. They'd end up crushing one another in the fierceness of their feelings. They needed time to develop their relationship, don't you think?"  
**"I am not arguing against your choice Feril, just how you handled it."**  
"Serenity, I had to act quickly. I did not expect them to get to an open place that fast." Feril leapt to the roof of Tower Dorm and looked out to the rising sun. The voice in her mind chuckled.  
**"Once again, you underestimated the power of true love,"**  
"Yeah, sure." Feril shook her head, running her hand absently over the scars on her knuckles. "Love's done nothing for me dear Serenity, so I thank it to leave me well enough alone, for the most part. At any rate, I think things would go smoother without me around. So send Setsuna back as soon as possible, cause I'm leaving as soon as I receive the word." Feril flexed her fingers.  
**"Feril."**  
"Hm?"  
**"Be careful. I wouldn't want to lose you,"** Feril grinned.  
"Who would?" she laughed. The voice was silent, her queen's presence gone.  
"No worries Serenity, I can take care of myself."  
  
On her throne miles away, the white-haired queen closed her eyes. 'I can't lose her again, not when they're so close.' Serenity sighed and opened her eyes to look over the world map in front her and the colored sand representing the armies waging against each other on the very doorstep of her lands.  
"Setsuna." A green haired woman appeared at her queen's side.  
"I heard. They need me at the Institute. You know, I'm really excited about meeting the new girl. She sounds fun." The woman smiled softly, but her eyes were sad.  
"I hate what we are going to use them for," Serenity rubbed her eyes.  
"It's either we use them, or someone else. At least we're trying to help them too." Setsuna stood by her queen.  
"Yes, but I can't help thinking we're overlooking something. Something dangerous."  
"Don't worry about it, Feril and I will figure it out. Do you want me to send Usagi your greetings?"  
"Of course. I'll send you tomorrow, with a gift for her. I really wish I had time to see her myself." Serenity stood up and moved towards the archway leading out of the throne room. She straightened her shoulders, gave Setsuna a soft smile, and went to meet her court. Setsuna sighed and looked at the ceiling, hoping for a way to end this all well.  
  
"Yo! Haruka!"  
"Nwahhhh." the blonde opened her eyes to see two bright lights straight over head.  
"AAAHHH!!!" she fell out of bed with a thump.  
Feril cracked up laughing. She snapped her fingers and the lights disappeared. Haruka rubbed her back and glared at the woman.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you? How do you keep getting in here?" she snapped, standing up and giving Feril her best angry face. Feril only shrugged and threw some clothes at her.  
"Magic, Haruka, I have magic. So stop asking. Besides, what is it with Tower Dorm and sleeping in?" she asked, leaning against the windowsill.  
"What? It's a weekend. We have today off, I looked at the schedule. And what the hell are these?" she held up the items of clothing Feril had thrown at her.  
"It's not for you. You've got track practice. Everyone has a physical sport, so I sent word to the Runner's Hall that the Wind had arrived and they want to see you in action." Haruka thought about this as she pulled on the clothing.  
"Um, where are the pants?" she looked around.  
"It's a runner's tunic Haruka, travel light, that kind of thing? Here are your shoes." She pointed to the shin high sandals at the base of Haruka's bed. Haruka grunted in reply, tearing at some of her old pants so that they were shorter and wore them under the tunic, preferring not to have any awkward questions if the short tunic failed it's purpose. Her chest was already bound and she tied the sandals up, surprised how well they fit. They gave a lot more freedom then the boots she normally wore. Feril just shook her head.  
"Better get going. They're already out there. And you can see to Kazi after breakfast." Feril said as Haruka walked out the door. The blonde was halfway out the door before her memories of last night came crashing down on her shoulders.  
"Feril, last night--?" she asked quickly, staring up at the woman anxiously.  
"Last night you visited Kazi in the stables, took him for a run, then came back here." She said firmly.  
"But Michiru-" Feril looked angry when she said that and cut her off.  
"Saw Kazi with you. Then went back to her room. Get going Haruka. This is your chance to run all out, so go! Before they decide they don't care." She shooed the girl out and sighed. "This could get complicated. Setsuna better hurry up and get here, I can't keep those two apart for long." She jumped out the window. "Why do I feel this is all going to blow up in my face?" she growled as she disappeared.  
  
"Haruka!"  
Makoto waved from across the massive field. Haruka was in awe. This place was the best. A beaten path ran around the field and even cut off into the woods at one part. A bar was placed on top of two poles and students were vaulting over it with flexible poles of their own. Others shot slings, took running jumps into sand and measured it, threw discus, wrestled and everything else Haruka had ever seen at a carnival or games. She could see Rei smack a small ball thrown at her with a club and run to different points on another part of the field, while Mamoru chased after the ball. Minako was involved in a game with a net and a larger ball flying from side to side, hit by the players. Makoto was over in a flat area by lead weights, where the students would take turns hurling the weight as far as they could from a specific point. If fact, the only Tower Dormers she couldn't find were Usagi, Ami, Hotaru and Michiru. When she reached Makoto and asked about them, the girl grinned.  
"Ami-chan and Michiru are at the river, practicing swimming against the current to build strength. Bunny got hit in the head with a baseball so she's inside and Hotaru is never out here. She's a sick girl, too frail, so the school set something up for her and the others who can't play on a team with us. I see the Runner's hooked you." She grinned at the tunic Haruka was wearing and the blonde realized that the students were all wearing different color tunics, those wearing one color were in one place, another color at another sport. The tunic Haruka was wearing was yellow, while Makoto's was brown.  
"The Runners are over there," she said, turning back to her team. "Good luck!" she called over her shoulder as she rejoined the other brown tunics.  
Haruka ambled over to where they were stretching. She watched them closely until a red-haired girl noticed her.  
"Hey. You must be Tenoh-san. I'm Elisa, nice to meet you. We're getting ready for the warm up laps, then we'll find your place, k'? You can start your stretches over here." Elisa showed her the stretches and then a boy stepped out in front of the group and began to talk.  
"That's Eric. He and his friends are the fastest guys on the team, and it's probably because their heads are empty as their personalities. Be careful if you wind up running next to him, he'll try and trip you if you pull ahead." She muttered as the boy went on about spirit and pride and other crap the team seemed to have heard a million times before. There was a collective sigh of relief when he finished and they started jogging around the field to warm up. Haruka decided to stay with Elisa, at least until the placing.  
"At any rate Tenoh-san, I hope you live up to Feril's stories. Eric got pretty pissed when she said you'd leave him in the dust. But everyone knows she favors Tower Dormers, no offense. Show off," she muttered as Eric lapped them, deliberately kicking up dust in their faces.  
"You know, I think I will go all out today." Haruka growled after spitting the dust out of her mouth.  
The Runners lined up n the starting line, the girls having already run and Haruka was lined up with the boys.  
"On your mark." Eric glared at Haruka.  
"Get set." They all braced. And an instant before "Go." Left the starter's mouth, Eric and his friends were off. Haruka glared at them, still standing at the starting line, counting.  
"Tenoh-kun! Go!" Elisa cried from the sidelines. The other teams had stopped to watch the Runners and a murmur of laughter trickled through the crowd, most thinking Haruka hadn't heard the starter. Haruka finished counting, when the others were halfway 'round the track and took off. The laughter stopped immediately as she blew past and the wind filled her ears, mind and heart. She didn't notice as she overtook the stragglers, or even the middle Runners, who stared. Her goal was only the finish line. The wind spoke to her happily as she melded with it and her heart soared. When she was very young, she used to run like this, unbridled, just overjoyed to be speeding past life. She did notice Eric as she flashed by him, as his fist shot out for her face, but swayed to the left, sending him off balance as he missed and cartwheeling into a tree. She ignored it, just letting her legs carry her smoothly across the finish line and to a neat stop as she turned and looked back at her competition, or at least the ones that had kept running. Half had stopped in disbelief. Everyone stared until someone in the crowd called out,  
"That was awesome Haruka-kun!" Usagi burst through the crowd, face red with excitement and still from where the ball had hit her. Makoto pushed forward.  
"That was incredible!" she laughed, patting Haruka on the back. The crowd cheered and clapped. The other runners cheered good-naturedly as they ran in, except for Eric and his friends. They all laughed and hit Haruka on the back in their enthusiasm. More then one hit her bandages, namely her wounds under them. Haruka tried to hide the pain from her face, she didn't want to ruin their fun, or bring attention to a weakness. So she cheered along with them, smiling and laughing at their antics, the whole time cringing on the inside from the pain and trying to ignore the daggers Eric was glaring into the back of her head.  
  
"Ami! Michiru! Did you hear?!"  
The pair looked up from where they'd been resting after their routine race upstream. Rita, a girl that worked with the animals, came running from the fields.  
"Hear what?" Ami asked, sitting up.  
"That new guy, Haruka! Totally dusted everyone at the Runner's Hall like it was nothing!" Rita proceeded to tell the story, drawing the track in the dirt to illustrate the distance during each part. Michiru raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, one would expect that, wouldn't they?" she asked. "I mean, she smells like the wind." Michiru stood up and pulled her tunic on, wringing out her hair with a towel. Ami and Rita blinked at her.  
"What?" Rita looked confused.  
"Haruka. Smells like the wind." Michiru repeated, then realized what she'd said and let her towel cover her face to hide her blushing. 'Gods! That must have sounded wrong!' she regained her composure and draped the towel around her neck.  
"What?" she asked mildly. Rita was still staring at her and Ami was blushing. She knew neither would say anything insinuating to her, the younger girls thought too much of her to say anything like that. And she also knew the Ami had found her room empty last night because she had told Michiru she'd been looking for her to talk about the next trip to the ocean. Michiru had said she'd been studying with Haruka. And with that little comment, Michiru was positive she knew what Ami was thinking right now. It did look suspicious, spending the night with Haruka. 'Yeah, just a little suspicious,' Michiru thought sarcastically, pulling on her sandals. But at least now she knew it wasn't a dream, or at least, it looked that way.  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Rita assured quickly and Ami nodded mutely. Michiru sighed inwardly and started off towards the track.  
"Wait up!" Rita called and Ami rushed to get dressed and the pair ran after the aqua-haired beauty.  
"Well, it'd be rude not to go congratulate Tenoh-san on his victory!" Michiru called over her shoulder. "And I must admit, I really want to see Eric's face after getting humiliated like that. I bet all that hot-air just got sucked right out of him, no?" Michiru laughed, picturing what it must have been like. Eric hadn't taken the hint that she wasn't interested in him that well and was one of her more persistent suitors.  
  
Haruka was ready to leave. She was tired from the ache in her back, everyone had forgotten practice to party, and she was getting a splitting headache. She ducked away from the crowd and turned to the path to the lake, including the baths. And ran straight into Michiru. Literally.  
"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" she apologized, pulling Michiru back to her feet. Haruka was truly concerned she had hurt the smaller girl. So much so, she didn't notice that her bandages had loosened.  
Michiru looked up into those bright green eyes and was surprised at how worried the other girl was. 'It was just a fall, she acts like she ran me over.' Michiru nodded.  
"I'm fine. Where you off to in such a hurry? Or does our fastest runner go every where at top speed?" she teased. Haruka blushed. She was about to stammer out some un-intelligent reply when she noticed Michiru's state of dress. Her mind went blank. Michiru's tunic was blue-green and was currently clinging to her skin, still damp from her swim. And she was really close. Haruka was still holding her and neither had noticed this as odd.  
"Michiru-san? Where'd you go?" Ami called, coming around the stand of trees to see the pair intertwined in each other's arms and the look on Haruka's face. She blushed bright red and looked down.  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt, I mean, um." Ami was at a loss. Michiru realized the source of the younger girl's embarrassment and slipped out of Haruka's arms, without really wanting to. And Haruka was just as reluctant to let go.  
"Oh, it's not like that Ami-chan!" Michiru assured and Haruka just stood there, still at a loss. "I tripped and Haruka-kun was helping me up, and wanted to be sure I was ok!" This made Ami blush more and she buried her face in her hands.  
"Ugh, I'm so stupid! Of course! I'm so sorry!" she cried through them. Haruka sweatdropped and Michiru sighed in relief.  
"No, it's ok Ami. It was just a mistake. We're not offended, are we Ruka?" she asked and Haruka blinked. Ami looked up and stared from Michiru to Haruka. Michiru froze mentally, then began swearing heavily in her head. 'I did it again! Why the hell can't I stop doing that?'  
"Um. right, no one's offended." Haruka answered, somewhat bewildered. Ami blinked at her and stood up.  
"Uh, Haruka-kun?"  
"Hm?"  
"I think you're bleeding." Ami pointed to Haruka's left shoulder. Haruka glanced down.  
"Shit!" she jumped, surprised to see the blood. 'It opened again! What the fuck? Why won't it heal?!' her mind raced with reasons ranging from curses to horrible illness and poisons until she was brought back to the present at Michiru's touch. Ami was studying the tunic over the wound curiously, to timid to touch without permission. But Michiru moved the cloth to see the jagged red stripes before Haruka jumped away from them.  
"It's nothing! I just have to change the bandages! They're from an accident I had, nothing to worry about, um, bye now!" The blonde took off towards the baths before they could stop her. Michiru frowned, worried and Ami looked thoughtful. Rita came running up behind them and stopped out of breath.  
"Hey, where'd he go?" she asked when she got her wind back. The two swimmers shared a look and said nothing.  
"Man, we must have missed him." Rita muttered, sighing and heading back to the animal area.  
"Let's go to breakfast, we'll see him later," Michiru said.  
"Um, I'm going to wait for Makoto, if you don't mind." Ami trailed off sheepishly and Michiru smiled. She knew the two tended to share at least a room at night, if not more and she thought they'd make a cute couple, if they ever got past that awkwardness of being in a girl on girl relationship, being a minority in the society and the school. 'Maybe if I told them.' Michiru thought as she waved goodbye to Ami and walked down the path to Tower Dorm, to change before going to breakfast. And she realized she was cold.  
"Odd..." she muttered to herself. She hadn't been a few minutes ago. She found she could pinpoint the exact moment she had first felt cold. When she pulled out of Haruka's arms.  
"Damn... this is going to be a problem." She whispered.  
  
"This is going to be a problem." Haruka breathed as steam billowed around her. She floated on her back, looking up at the sky. Sighing, she turned over and rested her arms on the side.  
"Why can't I just tell her? I mean, I must have been with over a dozen different girls through the years, and I never had trouble telling them when the time came. Then again, it was always after I got them interested." she mused. She could still feel Michiru against her and ached for her to be there again. It had felt so right!  
"Lord, I'm screwed." she sighed, floating away from the wall.  
"That's not how I'd put it. I thought that's what you were wishing for."  
Haruka dived under the water and found a rock on the bottom of the pool, returned to the surface and chucked it a Feril's face. Feril dodged it and crouched on the edge of the steaming water, watching the blonde thoughtfully.  
"You're really in deep, aren't you?" she asked, and Haruka could guess she wasn't referring to the water.  
"Beyond all hope." Haruka answered.  
"Damnit..." Feril tossed pebbles into the water absentmindedly. She frowned at the ripples and stood up.  
"I think you should try." She stated finally, after a long silence. Haruka blinked.  
"Try?"  
"Make friends, get closer, let her know, that kind of thing. But do me a favor Ruka, take it slow. Wine and dine. I refuse to pick up the pieces if anything blows up." she growled.  
"You mean you think there's a chance?!" Haruka asked excitedly. Feril gave her a look like she was crazy.  
"Are you blind? Or just stupid?" she asked sarcastically. "Cause if that's the case, forget what I said, and just leave her alone. Damnit Haruka, you act like you've never set eyes on a girl before around her! It's like someone just hit you both with a club upside the head and you can barely contain the drool!" Feril ranted at the blonde, who started laughing.  
"Thanks Feril. I'm glad to know how much faith you have in me." She commented, climbing out of the water. Feril shook her head in exaggerated frustration and muttered something about kids under her breath. She motioned the blonde over and fixed her up with new bandages, extremely secure this time.  
"Baka," she muttered as she walked out of the bath area with the girl, who just grinned like a person of the aforementioned mindset. Feril waved over her shoulder and disappeared into the woods and Haruka set off to Tower Dorm to change before eating.  
Michiru looked up from where she'd been sitting with her head in her hands to see Haruka coming up the stair to Tower Dorm. She checked to see if her cheeks were dry and made sure she was presentable. When the blonde passed her door, she paused and glanced in the ajar door.  
"Michi?" she called. Michiru looked up, surprised at the nickname. She looked out to see Haruka beaming at her. Her smile threw Michiru off.  
"Just checking. Wanna go to breakfast together?" she asked. "I just have to change first."  
"Uh, sure! I mean, so do I." Michiru remembered the reason she had come up here. She glanced at Haruka's shoulder, a faint stain still there.  
"Oh, don't worry about earlier, just opens up every now and then. Besides, such a beautiful girl shouldn't have to worry about these things, no?" Haruka laughed and Michiru smiled. She was flirting blatantly, and Michiru felt a great weight lift off her shoulders.  
"Well, rumor is, Haruka Tenoh, that you're quite handsome. So I could make a few enemies walking in with you. People might think the wrong thing and get jealous. Maybe I'll just stay up here." Michiru said thoughtfully.  
"I'd protect you," Haruka replied smirking, but Michiru heard the sincerity there. She smiled for real, a pure smile just for Haruka.  
"Well, in that case, see you in a few minutes," she laughed, closing the door. She heard Haruka practically leaping up the ladder and smiled to herself. No more second-guessing. Haruka liked her. And she was willing to show it. Maybe this wouldn't be nearly as complicated as she thought. Remembering herself, she slipped out of the tunic and into her regular clothes.  
  
"Ruka?" Michiru called up the ladder a few moments later.  
"Yes my lady?" Haruka appeared upside down, smiling wryly. "All ready?"  
"Pretty much. Can you do this for me?" Michiru held out a necklace she hadn't worn in ages. "I can't get the clasp."  
Haruka somersaulted over the edge and landed gracefully in front of the aqua haired beauty.  
"Show off." Michiru muttered and Haruka nodded solemnly.  
"But only for you." She added, as Michiru held her hair out of the way so she could get the clasp shut.  
"Shall we?" Haruka asked, holding out her arm. Michiru took it and they marched down to the Dining Hall. And Haruka remembered playing.  
  
# "Ok, I'll be the knight and you be maiden in distress," the green eyed girl directed the servant girl, who smiled and took on the role enthusiastically.  
"But who will be the monster Haruka-sama?" the little girl asked after a moments thought. The younger blonde looked around thoughtfully. Her mischievous gaze fell on the gardener's scarecrow.  
After a few minutes of careful positioning, they were ready to play. Haruka dragged along her father's sword and lifted it shakily at the scarecrow. The other girl giggled.  
"You're not supposed to laugh! You're the maiden in distress." Haruka protested. "And you have to do the monster's voice too." The other girl nodded and stifled her laughter. Haruka remembered where her father's armor was and "paused" their game to go put it on. It was all to big for her, so she only wore the helmet, which covered her head completely and was propped up on her thin shoulders and his gauntlets, which were many sizes too big, seeing as she could fit most of her hand in the pinky of one. So she held the sword with both hands, trying to tilt her head back so she could see out the visor of the helmet. She issued a fierce challenge, but it was drowned out by the clattered of the sword as it slipped out of her hands and the visor slammed down on the helmet. The other girl was giggling too much to make the monster give much of a reply, so Haruka abandoned the gauntlets momentarily and simply bludgeoned the scarecrow with the sword until she was satisfied with the destruction of the helpless but undeniably evil "monster" and walked up to the other girl.  
"What now, Tenoh-sempai?" she giggled. Haruka thought of the stories her mother read her.  
"Well, the princess always gives the knight a kiss and they live happily ever after," Haruka said, lifting the visor with both her hands. The servant girl giggled again and planted a sticky, little kid kiss on Haruka's cheek.  
"And now we live happily ever after!" Haruka declared, the visor slamming down again.  
"Ruka-hime?" she turned towards the sound of her father's voice.  
"Papa?" she tilted back again to see. She caught sight of her father's boots and the bottom of one of her mother's dresses.  
"What are you doing out here Hime-chan?" he laughed, seeing his daughter half-swallowed by his helm. Haruka propped the visor up with a small hand and gripped the sword in the other.  
"Playing fairy tales. I was the knight! I slayed the monster, see?" she pointed at the ragged scarecrow. Her father took one look at the poor thing and laughed, a deep rich sound that made Haruka happy.  
"You did quite a job of it at that!" he grinned, lifting her up onto his shoulder. Her mother sighed.  
"Dear, the gardener is going to throw a fit." Haruka's mother noted. "Haruka, don't you want to come and try on those dresses we got you? Or play with the dolls from you Auntie?" Haruka shook her head and her father took back his helmet.  
"Hime-chan would rather fight the monster love. She'd rather be the knight in shining armor, no?" he laughed and Haruka nodded.  
"The knights have all the fun." She pouted. Her father nodded, smiling.  
"That is true Hime. But don't you worry. You'll have all the fun and adventures you want." He laughed.  
#  
  
"Haruka! Haruka, are you ok?!"  
Haruka blinked. Michiru was crouching next to her and looked really worried. The ground beneath them was shaking and the stones that made up the building rattled together disconcertingly. A window was shattered near them, letting the powerful gale from outside into the hall and whipping around them. Haruka couldn't see straight and felt ill. A particularly fierce shudder beneath sent Michiru backwards and Haruka caught her just before she landed on the broken glass.  
"How-" she was interrupted by the wind. "How do I stop it?!" she called over the intense howl. The sound of screams came from below. She caught glimpses of students outside, on their knees and curled up in fear and against the wind.  
"Concentrate!" Michiru had to yell in her ear to be heard. "Just focus  
on something, anything!"  
When the aqua-haired girl realized Haruka wasn't all there, she tried  
again. "On me! Look at me, Haruka!" she said, pulling closer to the blonde. Haruka nodded and tried. The earth seemed to protest her attempt to stop its fit and the wind screamed in anger. 'Why shouldn't we be free?' they asked. 'Why shouldn't we destroy everything? It'll just be you and us. No one else belongs!'  
  
"Your wrong," Haruka breathed and buried her face in Michiru's hair, concentrating on the other girl. 'No one cares for you! No one but us! We are the only things you'll ever need! They'll just hurt you again!' the elements screamed.  
  
"Ruka." Michiru's voice was suddenly clear, carrying easily over the rumbling and roaring. "Ruka, I will never hurt you." She declared. The sincerity in her words rang through and Haruka heard someone else. Sensed was more like it. With her mind still on Michiru, she looked up. Feril floated window level outside, as if completely unaffected by the raging elements. The look on her face was one of disappointment and contempt. Her eyes explained it fully. **"Pathetic, Tenoh. You can't even control yourself, so what makes you think you can possibly control the mighty earth and wind? Are you really that weak? Are you just going to banish them again, until they overflow and burst out once more? Hurting more people? Or are you going to be strong? Command them, Haruka Tenoh. Show your strength, or should I just let you die when the Tower collapses?"** Haruka was angry now, but at her elements. She stood up, still holding Michiru against her. "They're a part of me! I'll show you weak!" she roared at Feril and she snatched the wind from the sky and the fury of the Earth into her hand, forming a glowing golden sphere above her head. She felt warmth and a golden light just above her eyes and saw something on her forehead, reflected in Feril's eyes. The woman was grinning now. **"Try and hit me Ruka. We'll see just how much you can spare."** The woman laughed in her mind and Haruka focused the energy she had demanded of her elements. The ground was still and the wind was lifting up now, as if to raise her to eye level with Feril. Haruka didn't even notice she wasn't touching the stone any more. 'There's more!' she realized and she could feel the different power radiating from 11 other sources, 3 of which were to far away to identify. Usagi, Makoto, Ami, Rei, Minako, Mamoru, Hotaru and Feril. And she felt a power from Michiru so very like her own. It seemed to reach out to her, to aid her strength. At that thought, Haruka smiled, a completely real smile. She fit perfectly with Michiru. "WORLD SHAKING!" she cried, overjoyed at the change in the feelings of her elements, and the knowledge that she fit together with the beauty against her. She snatched the remaining power around her as she released the attack and saw the shock on Feril's face. The golden globe hurled towards the woman, pushed by the wind. Feril reached up to block it and the attack hit her full force, driving her back to the ground. Both hands out in front of her, trying to make the massive orb dissipate. It drove her heels into the ground beneath her, which was now breaking open at the power of Haruka's attack. Michiru turned and stared. Feril was the strongest person she'd ever met, stronger even then Setsuna. And Haruka was forcing her back. Haruka's arm was still outstretched, aiming her attack, keeping it there. **"Oh. Damn."** Feril stated simply and the golden light encased her. The ground beneath the orb exploded up, tearing trees and rocks up, and the whole thing shook before disappearing in a blast. And it was silent. Haruka let her arm drop and leaned against the wall, still holding Michiru in the other arm. Students were getting to their feet. Ami, Usagi and Makoto came running to where Feril had been, looking around the rubble. Minako, Rei and Mamoru appeared moments later, following the line in the ground back from the mountain of debris to see Haruka and Michiru. "Haruka, are you all right?" Haruka looked down the stairs to see Hotaru running up them. "Hime-chan! I should be asking you that!" Haruka rebuked kindly when Hotaru came to a stop, hands on her knees in front of them. Haruka let go off Michiru to make sure Hotaru wasn't going to collapse. "You should know better then to push yourself like that." She said, putting her hand on Hotaru's shoulders. To her surprise, Hotaru started laughing. "You really got her, no?" she laughed breathlessly. "I saw her face when you let it go, you really got her Haruka," she said. "What?" Haruka looked up, realizing she'd sent Feril under possibly a ton of debris and used a LOT of power on her. "Oh man, what'd I do?" she stared. "It's ok Haruka." Michiru smiled and Haruka turned her confused gaze on her. "You did kind of scare us for a moment there, but that's how Feril tests all of the Tower Dormers. When I first controlled my powers like that, I thought I killed her. But that was incredible, I've never seen so much energy in one attack." Michiru turned to look out to where the others were digging through the pile, courtesy of Haruka, to find their patron. "Let's go help." Hotaru said, giggling a little. "I think she might be a bit cranky after this one. I've never seen anyone get the better of her before." Hotaru started to run back down the stairs, but Haruka caught her and lifted her up on her shoulders, much to the girl's surprise. "You're riding this time. I don't want you fainting on us, or Feril'll have my hide for sure when she gets out of there." Haruka said and walked down the stairs, ignoring Hotaru's half-hearted protests while Michiru followed behind, smiling. 'She's so good with Hotaru,' she thought. 'Almost like a family, just one thing missing though.'  
  
Sure enough, by the time they reached the debris, Feril's hand shot out of the pile and she pulled herself out from under a tree, shaking the dust and rocks out of her hair. Everyone else started laughing and Feril grinned at Haruka, who'd been a bit nervous about what Feril's reaction would be. "Damnit that was the most I've been hit with in years." Feril smirked. The group cheered and began chanting Haruka's name. Haruka looked bewildered at Michiru, who just shrugged and mouthed the words, "Go with it." "Geez, you really are a glory seeker, aren't you? First you show up the fastest student here like he's nothing, then you dust little ol' me. Man Haruka, you're kinda mean." Feril taunted. "Nearly tore this place down. And look what you did to my beautiful castle! Oh, my dear Tower Dorm, what did the horrible Tenoh do to you?" Feril wailed in false loss. "Oh, I think Haruka was trying to help Feril." Hotaru piped up. "You said you never liked that window and she," Haruka nudged Hotaru and she corrected herself, "he made a doorway." "Yeah," Rei added dryly. "Conveniently two stories off the ground." "We can worry about that later," Usagi said matter-of-factly. "But right now, let's go eat!" she looked around smiling like she'd had a brilliant idea. "Is that all you ever think about odango-atama?" Haruka teased. Usagi looked about to protest the nickname, paused, then nodded solemnly. Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru, Minako and Feril all laughed while the others sweatdropped and Rei berated the girl all the way to the Dining Hall, Usagi pointedly ignoring the raven-haired girl. 'So... I guess this means I'm staying.' Haruka thought, spinning to make Hotaru let out a little squeal of false terror and delight. "Haruka-chan," she whined and Haruka just grinned. 'I'm part of a group. And I've got to do everything I can to protect them...' she vowed to herself. Glancing at Michiru, she added, 'I'll never let them hurt. I couldn't stand it if I ever made her cry...'  
  
"It's closed now." Haruka ran her fingers over the scar where her wound had been. "How?" "You used your power, took it in, so it had to run through your body first. Because you demanded its obedience, it healed you, instead of ripping you apart. It's like a power up. So you healed. It'll still hurt from time to time, it was pretty bad, but not nearly as much." Feril assured. Haruka finished brushing Kazi's coat to a shine and ran her fingers through his mane. She had left breakfast early to work with the animal and perhaps take a ride to clear her head. She got the feeling she'd be doing that a lot the longer she stayed at this place. "So, what's your power?" Haruka asked conversationally. "Be able to stand being around punks like you," Feril replied coolly. "Don't worry about. You'll find out when I use it." "What are the others' powers?" "Minako is energy, Makoto is electricity and wood, to an extent, Ami is ice, a little water, Rei is fire, Usagi and Mamoru is love, oddly enough, more her then him. He has a bit of control over plants, roses his favorite for some reason." She leaned against the stall door. "What about Hime-chan? Or Michiru?" "Hotaru's a complicated one. Let's just say silence is the one she can use, 'k? And Michiru is the depths, the ocean, water, etc. That's why you two are compatible. What's the word you used? Oh yeah, you "fit" together. Your powers compliment each other because that's how they work in nature. You could be quite the team." Haruka was silent. "At any rate, I'm leaving soon. Serenity-sama's sending Setsuna to take my place for a while." "Serenity?" Haruka looked up. "The Queen." Feril murmured and Haruka got the feeling Feril had alternative reasons for serving this queen, other then any allegiance. She decided to leave the subject alone. "So, who's Setsuna?" "Serenity's right hand. She graduated from here a while ago and has been working with Serenity ever since. She's pretty powerful, and very understanding. She knows you're not a guy and about how you feel about Michi-" Feril stopped at the look on Haruka's face. "How?" "Look, Serenity and Setsuna know everything about you. They were the ones who sent me after you and I report to Serenity, who tells Setsuna just about everything. Don't worry, they don't judge you or anyone for that matter. It's their job to know this stuff. They need the information to keep everyone safe." Feril seemed unconvinced of what she had just said, like she didn't fully believe it. Haruka decided to let it go and reached for the water pail, rinsing down Kazi's knees then her hands.  
"I'm gonna go for a ride. see you later?" Haruka glanced at Feril, who nodded and turned to walk out of the stables.  
"Maybe I'll go with you sometime. I know Syn will be dying to race someone soon. Ja ne." she waved over her shoulder. Haruka shrugged and decided to try and find Silver Road again. 'Even if it was a dream, it felt good.'  
  
".So it must be my memories that bring out my powers. I mean, that and when I get mad. But they must be connected to my past, right Kazi?" Haruka had been riding for what felt like hours, unable to find Silver Road and had been telling Kazi about the recent twisting of events.  
"And I remembered my father. I can't normally remember anything before Tallow Way Ridge, and that was years after when I know I lost my family. So why would I remember them now?" Kazi just shook his head sympathetically and Haruka smiled.  
"And these new feelings. I can hear the wind now, clearer then ever. And it's like the earth is part of me now; there's no block there any more. And now I'm aware of the waves." she looked up at the sound of an ominous rumble. The sky had darkened steadily throughout her ride and the whisper of rain traced across her face with the breeze. Kazi snorted and turned one eye on her, like to ask "What now?"  
"Let's find a place to keep dry, if you're going to be a baby." Haruka chided and Kazi snorted in friendly offense. Haruka laughed and the horse trotted on in search of cover.  
"Guess we'll wait it out," Haruka sighed, leaning against the rock the horse had found hidden by a massive tree. Haruka pulled her new riding cloak, courtesy of the school, closer around her and closed her eyes.  
"Wake me up when it blows over," she muttered and Kazi shifted in agreement. Haruka sighed and drifted off into sleep.  
  
# "Marie! Take Haruka and hide her in the caves. My brother has betrayed us!" Koamara Tenoh ordered the old servant.  
"Papa!" the young girl cried, reaching for her father. He clasped her little hand, then gave the servant a look and the old woman lifted the girl into her arms.  
"Come now little Ruka, your papa's gonna be just fine. We're going to get you to some place safe, and wait there til all the bad men are gone." The woman assured. Haruka refused to be soothed.  
"Papa! I don't want to leave! I want to stay and fight with you! I want to be a knight too!" the small blonde sobbed, struggling in the matron's arms. "I want to help you save Mama!" #  
  
Standing by his sleeping master, the great horse eyed the rising storm nervously. He nudged the sleeping girl with his nose, but she didn't stir. He whinnied in a show of unease and moved closer to her, as if to shield her from the new threats he sensed in the night.  
  
"Damn Haruka." Feril looked out the window of her private room in the Tower.  
"Feril?" Michiru called through the door, knocking softly.  
"Come in." Feril closed the chest she been packing and latched it shut as Michiru stepped in the room. 'She's leaving again,' the aqua-haired girl noted, seeing the room bare except for the familiar chest.  
"Haruka hasn't come back yet." She said simply, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.  
"You can sense her now can't you?" Feril asked mildly, checking over the room to see if she'd forgotten anything. Michiru nodded.  
"I know she's out there, but I can't get an exact point on her, there's too much power in the air."  
"That would be her, hon." Feril answered, glancing under the table by her mattress, which Michiru was sure she never used, seeing as it looked like it had never been slept in and she'd come in to Feril sleeping on the stone floor before.  
"Is Setsuna-san coming?" Michiru asked on an afterthought. Feril nodded. Michiru looked out the window and her face was lined with worry. Feril sighed.  
"Fine. I'll go look for her to make you happy, my loving mermaid," Feril chuckled and lifted the chest over her shoulder.  
"Go back to bed Michiru, it'll be fine. Oh, and you might suggest to Ami that I said this would be good training for her and Makoto to fine tune using Makoto's elements to bring her information. They could use the Observatory, so no one will interrupt." Feril slipped out, smiling at the look on Michiru's face.  
Michiru looked out the window once more, then whispered a little prayer to her goddess that Haruka was safe. There was something "wrong" in the night, something out there that shouldn't be.  
"Oh well, the great Feril-sama can handle it," she muttered, closing the door behind her as she went to tell Ami Feril's "orders".  
  
***************************** Author: There! I did it! I brought that mess to an end! Kind of... *blinks at fic in wondering* Haruka: I beg to differ! How come I always get stuck out in the rain? Author: Um. because it would mess up Michiru's hair? *Long silence, cricket chirp, the sound of bat eating cricket with little cricket screams* Feril: You're a wee be disturbed, you know that? And how come I had to take a fall from her FIRST attack? Hm? That'll be hard to explain later on when we-" *Is tackled by screaming Author* Author: No spoilers! Michiru: And acting like a puny storm could hide my Haruka from me! I can always sense my Ruka, as long as she's alive! Author: I had you sense her, just not clearly. *Hides from the pair while Feril laughs at her* Setsuna: You know, they seemed to change their minds a lot in a short space of time. *Points to Haruka+Michiru parts* Author: I know! *sweatdrops* It's not my fault! I just got tired of dealing with the awkward part, then the flirting part. So I'm lazy! I don't have the patience for it! It'll still be awkward later! I swear! *hides on ceiling after seeing a familiar gold glow and part of a mirror.* Look, love's confusing so I tried to show that by making those parts as confusing as possible... Feril: *couLIARgh* Author: You're not helping you know. Feril: *Nods* Author: Anyway peeps, R&R. Sorry for the mixing! I really should stop reading other fics while I'm doing this! Eep! *Ducks behind Setsuna to hide from the Space Sword, the Aqua Mirror and, namely, their owners* R&R! Please! Flames will be used to burn all my precious voodoo dolls of you all. Don't think I don't have them! I do! Lookie! *holds out box of voodoo dolls* Feril: *Glancing at dolls* do you have one of this guy? *Holds out picture* Author: *Nods* Feril: Here's five bucks for five minutes *Takes voodoo doll and walks off* Setsuna:... Michiru:... Haruka:... Author: Five Bucks! Think of the possibilities! All three: Let's not. Author: R&R. ************ 


	4. Chapter 4: Power Surge

Disclaimer: The Squirrels of Vengeance and Feril are mine. So is whatever else is mine. The rest, like the Sailor Moon peeps, are not mine, in case you wonder. Oh yeah, and to clear up any confusion; " " = talking out loud ' ' = thinking = telepathically speaking # # = memory and sometimes dream, they mix so nahnah I think that's it. R&R if you find more or are confused or JUST DO IT! not in a Nike way either. Ignore if the attacks are off, I try.  
  
*************  
  
Makoto buried her face in the smaller girl's hair, focusing on the night outside the Observatory.  
"You feel it too?" Ami asked, looking up at the brunette who held her. Makoto nodded into the other girl's hair.  
"What do you think it is?" she whispered, pushing closer to Makoto.  
"That's what I was going to ask you," she returned in a low voice. "As far as I can tell, it's not good. But as long as it doesn't come near the school, I guess it's ok. Feril would get rid of it if it was dangerous." She assured. Ami nodded.  
  
Chapter 4: Power Surge  
  
# "Hold it like this," Koamara Tenoh instructed his daughter, wrapping her tiny fingers around the wooden sword hilt, made just for her. She did so, her face serious and focused.  
"Excellent Ruka, you'll be quite the swordswoman when we're through," her father praised, laughing, a deep rich sound that made the little girl grin just to hear it. Her vibrant green eyes twinkled and she laughed with him, truly happy.  
"You're being selfish Koamara," Juniko Tenoh chided her husband. "What kind of man will marry a princess he loses to in a sword fight?" she sighed, sitting on the cushions laid out on the grass for her and fanning herself. The sun shone with the pent up energy it gets in spring, after being covered for so long. The breeze was kind and fresh, pulling gently at the gathered family's hair and clothes. The young Haruka made a noise of annoyance as her long hair got in her face, obscuring her view. Her mother had tried braiding it, but Haruka hated to feel it restricted in the tight coils her mother used. Even a simple ponytail was too much for her to handle. As a result, her long dirty blonde hair got tangle and matted on a regular basis from her roughhousing and adventures in the woods.  
"A man who can't hold his own in a fight isn't good enough for my Hime." he stated firmly. "Isn't that right?" he smiled at his wild little girl, who nodded.  
"Papa, why must I have long hair? It gets in the way!" she asked.  
"Tie it back." He suggested and she shook her head.  
"Well, how would you like it?" he asked. The little girl reached out and tugged gently on his short locks. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Like mine?" she nodded and her mother gave a small gasp.  
"Should have seen this coming," the woman complained. "It's your fault, you know. Letting her act like a little boy."  
"Aw, there's no harm in it dearest. She can grow it back, if she wants, when she's older. Are you sure Hime?" when she nodded, he took out a knife and set her down. "I don't trust anyone else, so hold still Hime and we'll have that hair out of your eyes in no time," he laughed and gently began severing the strands between his fingers. When he had finished, he stood her up and presented her to her mother.  
"Goddess, she looks just like you!" Juniko Tenoh placed a hand over her heart. Haruka smiled.  
"And I'll be just as strong!" she cried, running down the hill, feeling the weight of all that hair lifted, her short locks lifting and blowing in the breeze, the wind running its invisible fingers along her scalp. She glanced back up the hill for her parents, but they had disappeared. Instead, a figure in warped armor with blood stained hands stood wreathed in darkness and thorns.  
"Who are you?!" she cried out in fear and anger. "What did you do to my family?!"  
The figure was silent, but raised their hand towards Haruka, as if to reach out and grab her. An icy cold gripped the girl's heart and she was frozen, unable to move. In the back of her mind, she realized this was a nightmare, one she'd had before. One she didn't wake up from until it was all over. #  
  
Haruka was ripped from slumber as the ground beneath her bucked violently, throwing her to her feet and Kazi to his knees.  
"Something's wrong," she breathed, holding her head. "Horribly wrong."  
She couldn't remember ever feeling this sick, not in this way. It was like a dozen knives running down her spine and there was ice in her gut. The rain had stopped, but the air was still damp and the wind screamed of danger. The earth shuddered in horror and everything became instantly and very painfully still. Haruka's heart pounded in her cheat.  
The moon shone bright on the growing banks of fog, not at all improving Haruka's nerves. 'I've never been afraid of the dark like this before. Why now?'  
Behind her, Kazi suddenly reared and screamed in pain. A score of red lines marked his flank and Haruka saw the red glint of the moonlight in their attacker's eyes. 8 feet off the ground.  
  
Michiru froze dead in her tracks.  
"Haruka!" she cried out. She'd only heard a horse scream once before in her life and it was a heart stopping sound. The doors to the other rooms flew open and worried faces, wide awake, looked to Michiru for answers. But the aqua-haired beauty was already rushing down the stairs of Tower Dorm faster then she ever had in her life. And it was still far too slow for her.  
Ami and Makoto came running from the Observatory, but Michiru ignored them. Her only thought now was getting to Haruka in time. 'I'm coming! Goddess, let her be alright.' And she disappeared full speed down the path she remembered from the other night.  
  
Haruka made sure Kazi was safely behind her in the protection of the nook created by the stone and trees before facing her attacker.  
More eyes appeared in the night, though none as menacing or as high as the first, which followed her every move with a terrifying hunger and intensity. She crouched quickly, grabbing a dead tree limb off the ground and swinging it full arc at the half circle of creatures closing in on her. They stayed back, but their initial caution wouldn't last long.  
**"Fire."**  
  
Haruka started. 'Rei?' she thought, bewildered.  
  
**"You need fire. The rock behind you, it's flint. If you can get it to spark, I can spread it, so it will keep you safe. We're on our way, but can't get there in time."**  
"Great." Haruka muttered dryly. "How am I going to do that?"  
Kazi stamped his hoof.  
"Be still Kazi!" she hissed at him. "Don't draw attention to yourself!"  
Kazi snorted and stamped again. Haruka ignored him. But when he reared and scraped his front hoof against the rock, Haruka saw the connection.  
"Kazi, I don't think I tell you how much I love you nearly enough." She grinned, holding the branch beneath the rock. "Kick away." Kazi did as he was told, sending a shower of sparks and bits of flint flying from his powerful kick. Sure enough, Rei's promise came through and the sparks smoldered and caught instantly, leaving Haruka somewhat awed. She shoved the branch into a nearby bush so it lit and the creatures howled in disappointment and fear of the light.  
"Could have used that on a few winter nights, huh Kazi?" she asked, feeling a bit better now that she had a weapon. But now the creature, the first that had appeared, was angry. It bellowed and the others charged, using the crush of their bodies to smother the burning bush as they went. Haruka pulled Kazi around and out of the nook, trying to reach open road, so she could escape. She felt a distinct thrill when she saw a handful of the monsters engulfed by flame, by there were plenty more to take their place.  
"This isn't good," she took a swords-stance she hadn't in many years, the flaming branch out in front of her.  
  
Michiru ignored the thorns and nettles tearing at her clothes, skin and hair. She knew where Haruka was now, she could see the flames and the dark smoke against the night sky, lit by the moon. And in the back of her mind, she knew she was being foolish. 'I should have gotten a horse or something from the stables, or waited for the others. Or just let Feril handle it, she'd never let anything happen.' but her mind contradicted itself. 'But something did happen, I heard Kazi scream like that. Where are you Feril?' and doubt began to form in her mind. Michiru remembered something Setsuna had told her when she was very young, about Feril.  
  
# "Setsuna-sama?" the young girl poked her head in the library. The green-haired woman looked up and smiled at the young Michiru.  
"Come in Michiru. And you can just call me Setsuna. What is it?" she asked, putting down the book she'd been reading. Michiru closed the door behind her and sat down next to the older woman, sitting politely with her hands in her lap, as she'd been raised.  
"I was lonely. It's quiet without Feril. What are you reading?" she glanced at the book. "Legacy of Demons? What's that about?"  
"Oddly enough, Feril." Setsuna told her, reopening the book to the page she'd been on. Michiru gaped at her in shock and confusion.  
"There's a book about Feril?" she asked in confusion. Setsuna smiled softly.  
"No, it's about the Demon Wars, fought over 60 years ago. Feril was a field commander on our side, see?" Setsuna pointed to the weathered text on the yellow page and Michiru read out loud,  
"'And so the Lady General, Feril of Tern, was seen pulled into the gaping chasm of Hell in the Final Battle, during the retreat of the Demon Army. Even her great skill could not match their numbers and she was overcome, never to see the light of day again.'" Then over half a page was filled with the same thing over and over, basically, telling how Feril had died that day. Michiru stared.  
"It's not nice to tease me like that Setsuna-san," she murmured. "That couldn't possibly be the Feril I know today. It says her, not only was she killed, but dragged into Hell. I don't think that's a very funny joke."  
"I can assure you it's her." Setsuna stated calmly. "Because exactly 50 years after her disappeared, when this school was first founded by the Queen and she was carrying her child, Feril appeared in the Moon Kingdom again and swore herself as the protector of Tower Dorm, which appeared overnight, added to the school like it had been there first. The Queen knew Feril in her childhood and swears she is the one and the same as the Lady General, as does Feril herself, when she speaks of it. But she hasn't seemed to age, nor does she say where she's been, or why she came back. That's why I'm brushing up on my knowledge of that time, it's still something we're trying to figure out."  
"That's still not proof! She could be joking!" Michiru complained. Setsuna shook her head.  
"Look here, it says the Lady General always wore a black feather around her neck, there's even a picture," she flipped to another page and pointed it out. "A black feather on a chain of crystal. That cannot be duplicated, it was made in millennia past, by a great magic-smith by the name of Hepheron. It's magic is ancient and secret." She looked up at Michiru. "You've seen the same feather, the same chain, around Feril's neck, haven't you? It's just, her majesty is worried. There's something dark in Feril, and we can't see her motives. I mean, why would she pledge herself to fight in some other land's war, in which she is dragged into Hell, then return again to serve the next Queen at the same time a Institute like this one, to find, protect and train the magically able, is founded. We're just curious, that's all. Don't worry about it Michiru. Just remember that Feril won't always be there for you to rely on, for any of us."  
'That helped,' Michiru sighed and left the other woman alone, brooding over what Setsuna had said. 'Great, so now I have to worry about Feril turning evil? Thanks a lot Setsuna,' she shook her head and decided to go for a swim. #  
  
Those old fears rose in her now. What if Feril did have darkness in her, what if she did let someone hurt Haruka, or any of them for that matter? Michiru pushed it out of her mind and pushed through the brush. 'It doesn't matter now, I just have to get there in time,'  
  
"Fucking hell! Leave me alone!" Haruka cried in exasperation. The tree limb she was holding was now too warm for comfort and the fire was getting ever closer to her hold on it. She was sweating and the smoked stung her eyes. It felt like everything around her was on fire, except for her main target, the monsters. Kazi was worse off, coughing and sneezing.  
Haruka saw an opening and hit the horse's flanks sharply.  
"Go! Get help!" she ordered. The horse was as stubborn as she was and refused to leave. "You're dead weight here Kazi, you'll get in my way! Go get the others!" she ordered sternly, swinging the burning branch at him for good measure. He obeyed, reluctantly and disappeared, a handful of the monsters taking off after him.  
The tall one was apparently tired of this and decided to end it. It bellowed again and they closed in for the kill, ignoring Haruka's futile attempts to hold them off. The limb dropped from her hands and she was left defenseless.  
"DEAD SCREAM!" a bright purple light seared her eyes, forcing her to raise her hand to cover them. A purple globe on the end of an ornate staff came slamming down into the ground, headed straight for the tallest monster. Haruka saw in the light provided by the attack her savior was a woman and her main attacker was a minotaur, which dodged the attack as it engulfed it's comrades, monsters Haruka had never seen before. But there wasn't time to thank her rescuer as the monsters, enraged by the interruption, attacked full force. Haruka found another branch and lit it in the fires around her. Fighting her way to the other woman, they silently went back to back, like they'd fought together for years.  
"Who ever you are, thanks. But unless you have some others with you, we're still in a bad situation. Others are coming, but I have no clue how long they'll take," Haruka yelled over the sounds of the angry creatures surrounding them.  
"You must be Haruka," the woman replied. "I'm Setsuna and don't worry, I've been in tighter spots then this. This is pretty high up there though." she trailed off, launching her attack again.  
  
"Can't we go any faster?" Minako snapped at the driver, who shook his head.  
"Look lady, the griffins aren't happy about this either, but height equals speed and advantage, but you didn't want to go any higher!" he glared briefly at Makoto, who blushed in shame. "And night-flying is no easy task for 'um. Just wait til we get over those flames, then they'll move!"  
The girls (and one guy) looked down and saw the explosions from fighting.  
"Could it be? I think Setsuna-san's down there!" Ami cried. "Is she Rei?" Usagi asked the girl, who was meditating the best she could behind the blonde. She paused, then nodded. "Geez Tenoh-san. I think he's gonna burn down the whole forest." Mamoru complained quietly as the griffins flew closer.  
  
Michiru looked up and set her expression. She could see the monsters all around, framed by the flames. And Haruka and Setsuna were in the middle, surrounded. Stepping out onto the road, she took all the emotions, the anger, the fear, everything and raised her arms above her head. "DEEP SUBMERGE!" she roared and the monsters cried out in fear as they were swallowed by the blue globe and drowned. Haruka and Setsuna looked up, delighted to see her, Haruka more then Setsuna. The Haruka realized that Michiru was now in danger. "What are you doing here?" she called as Michiru rushed to join them. "Hello again Michiru, nice to see you," Setsuna greeted calmly. "Hello Setsuna, and I'm here to save you Haruka." She said matter-of- factly. "Where's Feril?" Setsuna asked her as the monsters regrouped around them. "Haven't the faintest. She went out over an hour ago to check on Haruka, but apparently she never did." Michiru answered shortly. Setsuna didn't say anything, but Michiru could see her mind turning.  
  
"CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" a golden light smashed down among the monsters, opening a path through them. Minako landed grinning, followed closely by Rei, who unleashed her own attack,  
  
"FLAME SNIPER!" she cried to the left of Minako, sending an inferno through the ranks of attackers.  
  
"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Makoto appeared, slamming her attack through one monster's gut and on to another.  
  
"SHABON SPRAY!" Ami blasted another handful, encasing them in ice.  
  
"Ah, the Cavalry," Haruka noted. "Use your attack Ruka," Michiru hissed, as Mamoru landed to the side, sword in hand. Hotaru rushed over to the three in the center. "How?" Haruka demanded. "Haruka, catch!" Mamoru called, tossing a sheathed sword to her, which she abandoned her burning branch for. "Concentrate on your elements," Setsuna answered. "And call them together into one point. I take it you've used it before, right? So whatever point the energy went to last time, it'll go there again." Haruka cursed under her breath and switched the sword to her left hand, just swinging it like a club while raising her right hand in the air, feeling extremely foolish. She tried to recall what it had felt like before, that surge of power, that control, that wild strength in her veins, all forming together at her command, by her will. She felt it again, the wind caressing her hand in greeting, the force of the earth massing there. She remembered how Setsuna's attack had traveled on the ground and brought her hand down, releasing the attack into the earth and forward.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!" she called out. It met the ground and broke through and she thought for a moment she had made a mistake, but then she realized she could direct it's path through the ground, half buried, half-visible. She stared as it made contact with a group of monsters and surrounded them in a blast of gold light. Then she grinned.  
  
Setsuna glanced up at the rock to her left and sighed. "Care to lend a hand?" she asked sarcastically. Feril looked up from where she'd been lying and shrugged. "Not really. That'd be helping and that's not really in my nature, you know? I think you guys are doing a fine job. Keep up the good work," she said, closing her eyes again. The minotaur looked up at Feril and laughed, a gruff, gravelly and eerily bovine sound and said something they couldn't understand. Feril sat up and gave the beast a look. "Ok, in that case, it's personal you cud-chewing, glue-factory bastard!" she said good-naturedly and descended from the rock, sword glinting in the moonlight. The minotaur gaped and fell to his knees as she landed behind him. He bellowed in pain and fell still. Setsuna rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Show off," she muttered, stepping over the fallen bull. Haruka glanced down and saw it's head had been separated from it's body, albeit cleanly, and shuddered. Feril cut down the monsters in her path and the combined efforts of all of them ended the fight with a lot of dead monsters and no losses on their side. "Michiru, if you would be so kind?" Feril gestured to the remaining fires and Michiru dutifully used her attack to dose them before turning around and using it on Feril. "Hey!" "You know what that's for and you're very lucky Haruka's ok, or I'd kill you myself. That wasn't funny Feril, and it wasn't a test," she hissed so just Feril and Setsuna, who was standing near by, could hear. "I believe you my dear," Feril soothed. "I wouldn't have let anything happen, I am quite fond of the whole living thing I do, after all. Being dead is a bit boring." She hid a grin, though not very well. Michiru just glared at her and stepped on her foot as she walked over to Haruka. Feril had the decency to act like it hurt. Kazi had returned with a carriage full of guards following him and was now nuzzling his master happily. Hotaru was going from person to person, healing their cuts and minor wounds. No one had sustained anything major. The griffin master landed the animals and sat there looking forgotten. The guards were pretty much lost to what they were supposed to do. Usagi and the others were all around Haruka, expressing general concern and relief, etc. "Haruka-kun, are you sure you're ok?" Usagi asked. "Rei-chan said you were this close to getting overrun, until Setsuna-san showed up and then you were this close and-" "You're babbling Usagi-chan," Ami noted. Michiru stood off to the side a little, still a little mixed up about how she felt. Setsuna finished her undertone conversation with Feril and came over to stand by the girl. She watched Michiru's expression as the other watched Haruka. "So, why did those things attack?" Mamoru asked. "My guess is because of the new rise in darkness and disruption throughout the land recently. There's unease between the countries bordering us and so creatures like these," Setsuna gestured to the slain minotaur, "become more plentiful and expand their range. It's my thought we'll be seeing them a lot more soon." She sighed and leaned on the ornate staff Haruka had noticed when she first appeared. Those garnet eyes snuck a covert look at Feril, but the other woman's gaze was locked on the stars, a fierce expression on her face.  
**"Time to go?"** Setsuna wondered, tucking her long green hair behind her ear. Feril nodded.  
"Well, we should get back to the Institute so you all can get some rest." She sighed, putting her fingers to her mouth and gave a whistle.  
"Hello again Syn," Setsuna laughed when a horse came trotting into view and threw it's head when it caught sight of them. Haruka stared.  
"What.?" she gaped. The creature she saw was a horse, or at least something like it. It was black-blood-red, with a mane that Haruka was almost sure was flame. The thing's eyes were pitch black with a gold iris and the blonde had the oddest feeling that if she looked too close, she'd be pulled into that darkness.  
"Boo." Feril waved a hand in front of Haruka's face and she nearly fell over. Feril grinned.  
"I forgot, Haruka's never met Syn." Feril laughed. "She's a descendent of Xanthus and Balius, before they were struck dumb. Well, her mother was half nightmare and heir of Balius while her father was of the herd under Xanthus, which I suspect Kazi himself comes from, by his build and speed."  
Haruka blinked, resisting the urge to scratch her head and complete the image of complete loss she was portraying now. The others were amused.  
"It's ok, we didn't understand either, when se first saw her. But Syn's just a big baby, despite all appearances." Hotaru smiled, walking up to the horse and scratching its neck. "Aren't you?" the horse nudges her with its nose and stood still so she could continue scratching. Hotaru giggled.  
Kazi moved curiously towards Syn and Feril signaled the guards over.  
"Take them back to the school, then do a perimeter sweep for any remains, I want it bagged for examination. Lady Setsuna will take the full report on how you let those things past the borders without knowledge of it in the morning." She explained coldly while the poor Sergeant paled and nodded. She looked up at the griffin master.  
"You came take them back to roost now, thank you for your services." She told him. The man muttered something under his breath and left, taking the griffins with him. The guards set to work gathering the fallen creatures while the coachmen hurriedly ushered the girls into the carriage, which surprisingly fit them all except for Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru and Feril.  
"Feril, can I ride Syn? Please?" Hotaru begged and the horse in question looked as eager as Hotaru, prepared for more special treatment.  
"I have to walk Kazi," Haruka murmured, running her fingers over where he'd been slashed to see if there was anything left behind in the skin.  
"Ride up here with me Michiru," Setsuna said, climbing into the driver's seat next to the young driver. Michiru glanced back at Haruka and did as Setsuna said.  
"Go ahead, they'll catch up," Feril said, hoisting Hotaru up onto Syn's back. Setsuna shared a look with the other woman before giving the driver the ok. Haruka watched the carriage disappear down the road and sighed.  
They walked in silence for a while, Hotaru practically lying down across Syn's back, her arms wrapped around the beast's neck and her face buried in the fiery mane, which Haruka found out when she touched it, was incredibly soft as wispy, not true fire. After a while, when Hotaru was asleep and Feril had draped her cloak over the young girl, she turned her attention back on the brooding Haruka.  
"Wondering if you put them in danger?" Feril asked. Haruka sighed again and looked up wryly.  
"It doesn't help when you do that." She stated. Feril looked innocent.  
"Do what?"  
"Freaking read my mind, or act like you can." Haruka answered, her eyes on the road. "I don't know why I even agreed to come here, or why I've stayed even this long, but if I'm putting them in harm's way, I can't stay. Before you saved my ass in Damé, people have been treating me differently. And I feel different. I guess I'm getting soft, because I don't want to give that up now."  
"You mean feeling like you belong?" Feril scoffed. "The feeling you're part of a group, people willing to risk their lives for you, and I'm sure, you for them? People you met not even two weeks ago, but you're closer to then you believed possible? And, quite possibly, a true love," Feril seemed to trip over the word, like someone trying not to choke or laugh at the same time. "You're right! You should have your head checked. Getting soft! Ha! You wouldn't last out there on your own now! You've been pulled in, Haruka Tenoh! You belong now! There's no escape!" Feril crowed into the night before laughing at the blonde, who stared at her. Feril blinked back like she hadn't done anything.  
"You're insane, you know that, don't you?" Haruka asked sincerely. Feril thought for a moment then nodded.  
"Good." Haruka said. She saw light ahead and realized the entire school was lit up, waiting for the news. They too had felt what happened in the forest, but they knew better then to try and help. They knew they weren't strong enough for anything that needed a Tower Dormer, let alone all of them and Feril, to handle.  
Feril stopped, looking up at the lit windows and Haruka saw a look of almost irrational recklessness on the other woman's face. She turned and gently lifted the sleeping Hotaru off of Syn's back, before turning to Haruka, Hotaru in her arms. Smiling wryly, she held the sleeping girl out for Haruka to take and said,  
"And here, Haruka Tenoh, is where I wish you good luck, until the next time we meet." Haruka stared at Feril, trying to tell if she'd heard right. She took Hotaru from her mechanically, still unsure. Of course, Feril had left before. But there was something about they way she had said it that made the blonde believe there was something important about this time. Then she realized what it was, the aura that had been radiating from Feril since she jumped down and slayed the minotaur.  
"You're going to fight." Haruka stated, watching Feril swing up onto Syn's back. The woman grinned.  
"Haruka, I'm always fighting, just like you. Unlike you, my fighting doesn't involve my fears. I'll be back when it's all settled, if it is. Don't worry about it." she gave a quick salute before Syn spun and took off down the road full speed.  
"I don't listen to ghosts!" Haruka called after her, hearing the woman's laugh echo around her long after she was out of sight. She frowned, not quite sure why she'd said that.  
"Oh well, we're getting you to bed Hime-chan." She affirmed the sleeping girl, starting off at a brisk walk towards the lights.  
Deep in sleep, Hotaru dreamed she watched as shadow enveloped the mistress of Tower Dorm.  
  
************* Author:... Feril: Ok, this was what now? Because that happened and then something else happened and now we're here. How? Author: Magic? Setsuna: I would have said crashing and burning, but I guess your word works too. Haruka: Ok, we are so getting you a guide to follow. Find a freaking storyline and stick to it. Author: I did. sort of. It's just a little, um. Michiru: Distorted? *Author nods* Michiru: Like your mind? *Author nods* Feril: Right. look, she's been working on the future chapters so this may get mixed up. She always does this! Author: You mean I take a story, do the beginning and the ending and crap out in between? *Feril nods* Author: Well, it's your fault. It'll be easier with you gone, at least for a while. Maybe permanently. *Looks thoughtful* Feril: *narrows eyes* You can't. I'm a catalyst, a catalyst, damn you! *Shakes her fist at Author* Setsuna: And you speak cow. Haruka: An important skill if there ever was one. Author: R&R peeps. I'm gonna go a little slower with the chapters now, cause the unholy F snuck its way into my grades. You know, F's get a bad rap, a mean, I like the letter, but there's the "F word", F for failure, F for Feril. Feril: Watch it. F for Flames like the ones you're gonna get for that *points to fic* Author: R&R, please! It fuels me! I try to have another chapter up by next week. Oh, and I am a dead goldfish, so love me and forgive my mistakes. ******************* 


	5. Chapter 5: In Depth Coverage

Disclaimer: Yeah, there it is. Really small type. You can figure it out. ** ** = telepathic ' ' = thought " "= Speaking # # = dream or memory R&R, it is my fuel.  
  
Michiru opened the door to Feril's room and walked in. It was absolutely barren now, except for the chest where it always was. She walked over and unlatched the lock on the chest, opening it. "She's really gone this time," she murmured, closing the chest. It had been empty.  
  
Chapter 5: In Depth Coverage  
  
"I told you," Setsuna sighed.  
"All her armor was gone, everything. Usually there's something in the chest for me or the others." Michiru looked down.  
"I always liked that chest," Setsuna noted, closing the door. "It made more sense then carrying everything with you. Maybe I'll ask Serenity for one."  
"What do you mean?" Haruka asked, confused by the pair's conversation.  
"Feril's pocket chest. She can summon anything in it where ever she is so she can travel light and she can get messages to us faster then by runner by sending a letter to the chest, which we check every other day." Michiru explained.  
"At any rate, you should all focus on training now. With Feril gone, it'll be harder on Tower Dorm to keep up appearances," Setsuna advised.  
"Of course it'll be harder now. The entire school's talking about what happened, blaming Ha-, blaming us." She amended quickly.  
"Why?" Haruka was lost.  
"Because whenever danger comes to the Institute, they blame Tower Dorm because of our powers and our pasts."  
"No, why do they blame me?" Haruka clarified. Michiru frowned and decided against trying to lie.  
"Because you're new, and because they felt your power the most last night, the fools always refuse to trust newcomers, they think they bring bad things here with them. I can't stand that attitude, it's ridiculous. We were all new here once. And it's not like you wanted your powers to be like this. That and Eric's been spreading rumors since last night that you were trying to use Black Magic and summoned demons to attack the school. You must have really beat him horribly, I've never seen him this driven to get a student kicked out." Michiru finished off-handedly.  
"Kicked out? He can do that?" Haruka felt a tinge of worry in the back of her mind.  
"No. Not with Setsuna around, anyways. Tower Dorm is basically untouchable, unless you hurt someone or something serious." Michiru smiled at the green-haired woman as they walked out to the grass.  
"Great, so we're some kind of elites?" Haruka sighed. "What is up with this place?"  
"Yes, and no. We have more then one house, which is against the norm around here, except in Tower Dorm, of course. We have a stricter schedule because of this and we're expected to spend a year out of the school, recruiting students and giving the world access to our powers and skills, so magic can become more understood and witch-born children won't be shunned and beaten to the point they become vengeful to society and we have to get rid of them. Then we come back to the school and teach here for a little bit, helping the normal instructors and bring news from outside. My year is coming up soon. How long until I go again Setsuna?" Michiru asked.  
"Maybe a year, Serenity-sama hasn't decided. Don't worry about it. And if Haruka's ready by that time, she might send the two of you out together, maybe even with young Hotaru, if she's well enough." Setsuna examined the flowers along their path.  
"Will you be coming with us?" Haruka asked.  
"Maybe..." Setsuna straightened up. "Depends on the world's mood at the time. Things are getting worse out there. Everyone's on edge and magic is quickly becoming a scapegoat to blame it all on."  
"Tell me about," Haruka muttered, rubbing her shoulder in memory. Setsuna smiled wryly.  
"Exactly. Your own experience proves this Haruka. How many places were you driven out of after they realized you had powers?" the woman asked and Michiru frowned. 'Drove her out? Is that where she got that wound?' her eyes traced over the shoulder where the blonde's hand was. Haruka's brow furrowed in thought.  
"Maybe... ah man, I think about somewhere over 100 towns, I remember only about 37 different roadside inns kicking me out, um. not always because of my powers though," she grinned sheepishly at the memory, looking at the sky as she thought. "Hm... around 40 odd orphanages, 240 and something different homes, though sometimes for the same reasons as the inns or the occasional "personality" conflict..." she coughed in embarrassment, trying to clear her throat, and Michiru raised an eyebrow. Setsuna was grinning, through her eyes still held the sympathy of the girl's past and that sorrow they always did.  
"Oh yeah! I've had about 70 different Wanted posters! All from different people, though some more persistent then others. I think I still have one or two I tore down at some point." Haruka looked back at the green- haired woman, as if she was proud she'd remembered all that.  
"Wanted posters?!" Michiru stared. Haruka nodded.  
"There's a few with funny stories behind them, but I pretty sure most were because of the storms and earthquakes. Most of them," she stopped, deciding that she perhaps didn't want to tell "those" stories to Michiru.  
"How old were you for the first time?" Setsuna asked curiously.  
"First Wanted poster, I was 8, I think. I was 5 or 6 when I got driven out of a town, they threw rocks the size of my head, I remember that one." She muttered, running her fingers through her short hair, her expression troubled. "I still have the scar where one got me in the head," she rubbed behind her ear and Michiru caught sight of a long white scar. They had stopped walking and stood in the middle of the path, Haruka now looking at the ground. Michiru was watching the blonde, fully aware Setsuna had stopped watching Haruka to watch her reaction to the things Haruka was saying. She didn't care. 'Who could ever hurt her like that? Throwing rocks at a 6 year-old kid? Driving them out of town by force, or at all for that matter! Getting thrown out of an orphanage? What was wrong with these people?' Michiru couldn't get her mind around it.  
"Did you ever find others like yourself? With powers?" Setsuna continued. Haruka nodded.  
"I met a group of magic-users, stayed with them a while, basically stealing and scamming for a living, but the leader of the group and I. well, he didn't survive in and they didn't want me around after that, because the town guards cracked down on them after that. I had a friend once, that was in an orphanage with me, but. she didn't get away." Haruka said slowly, like the memories were too painful to touch and she had to handle them with care. Michiru felt the wind at her back and realized Haruka was trying to contain her feelings.  
"That was back when I had no control at all. All I knew was that when I got mad or really sad, bad things would happen and people blamed me. I always knew I had something to do with it, but as time went on, I just tried to keep myself from getting that emotional. With may have made it worse, because it got a lot stronger when I did get mad..." Haruka stared at her hand like it wasn't a part of her.  
"Gwen fell and hurt her knee when we were on the rooftops. I thought the guards would just take her back to the orphanage and get her bandaged up. Her power was just a little healing, like Hotaru's, but they still acted like it was something vile and wrong. But I was the one that had caused all the damage. So I left her in the street and hid while the guards came, but they sure as hell didn't help her." Haruka's expression hardened and her lips twitched. Her hand clenched into a fist.  
"Haruka..." Michiru whispered. Haruka covered her eyes with her hand before removing it and looking up, her expression back to normal, or trying to be. Michiru could still see the emotions that had surfaced, but hidden by a mask.  
"That's enough, if you don't want to talk about it Haruka, but I would like to hear all of it later, if you don't mind. We need all the information we can get on how the world reacts. I have to go check on the others now, I'll see you two later." Setsuna said softly, no longer smiling. "I'm sorry." She bowed and left.  
Haruka and Michiru just stood there in silence, Haruka feeling like a fool for showing so much and Michiru at a loss at what to do, how to show the other how she felt. She knew pity might anger the blonde, so she needed to find the fine line to walk that wouldn't be patronizing.  
"Haruka," she started, but couldn't think of anything else. So instead, she put her hand on the other's arm and leaned against the taller girl's shoulder, burying her face in the course cloth covering it. Her hand slid down and her fingers intertwined with the surprised Haruka's and they stood like that for what seemed like the longest time. They both looked up as the school clock tolled eight o'clock and Michiru sighed.  
"You're coming with me to the Performance Halls." She stated and pulled Haruka gently down the path, their fingers still intertwined.  
When they heard people up ahead, both let go of the other's hand self- consciously and shared a quick look of understanding.  
  
"Rei-chan!" Usagi waved at the raven-haired girl on the stage and looked back in time to see Haruka and Michiru enter the hall. 'Gods, they'd make a good couple,' she thought, envy of the elegant aqua-haired girl making her sigh.  
"Is Haruka-kun going to play the piano for us Michiru-san?" Makoto asked from the rafters.  
  
"Or is he going to try out for the lead role in the play?" Minako called hopefully from where she was trying on her costume. "I bet you're a great actor Haruka-kun," she added, shamelessly batting her eyelashes at Haruka, who couldn't help but grin.  
  
"We haven't had a really good pianist for who knows how long. I'm decent, but it's not my strong point." Ami sighed, directing the lights and measuring the hall to find the best angle for certain scenes.  
  
"Well, I don't really have that much experience." Haruka muttered, scratching her head. "I haven't played since I was. 9, I think and that one was missing a few keys. The last instrument I played was lyre I found in the gutter with half the strings missing." She protested as Michiru gently pushed her over to the corner where the grand piano sat collecting dust on its cover.  
  
"Can you read music?" she asked. Haruka nodded. An innkeeper had let her pay for room and board by entertaining guests and had taught her how to play the flute and read music. She had left after the roof had collapsed under a pounding wind when the innkeeper had decided she owed him more then she was willing to pay and tried to take it from her. She repressed a shudder in memory and sat down on the bench as Michiru pulled off the cover. Haruka's jaw dropped. It was beautiful. She ran her fingers reverently over the mirror polished surface and traced over the heavy ivory keys.  
  
Testing a few notes, Haruka heard a song in the back of her mind. Her fingers remembered it as it played through her head and she closed her eyes, listening to the past.  
  
# Together eternity heals old scars  
Once we danced among the stars  
Space was our castle, our haven of soul  
For the depth's maid and wingèd foal  
Intertwined in symphony And I live for you only  
  
Together  
  
Sing loud  
  
Eternity together heals cold hearts  
  
Together, but one tear between  
  
Still, separated, duty to the Queen  
  
But great love spans the distance  
  
They feel no pain apart, given the instance  
  
In the end  
  
They fall together, beautiful  
  
Even separated none could rend  
  
The hearts' together by love dutiful  
#  
  
Haruka opened her eyes, looking down at her hands, frozen over the keys as the last note ended in her mind. She frowned. 'I don't like that song. Where is it from?' she shook her head and looked up. The others were wide-eyed. Michiru was more controlled, only looked mildly surprised. The rest of the girl's seemed frozen in awe.  
"I don't like that song," Haruka mumbled, pulling away from the piano, looking at her fingers. 'I played that?'  
"I know." Michiru said calmly. "I can't stand it either. The melody's ok, but you meant the words, didn't you? I could see it in your face when you played."  
"They don't know what they're talking about," Haruka muttered angrily. Michiru nodded.  
"What words?" Usagi asked, timidly for once, as if afraid of being rebuked for interrupting their conversation.  
"The song is an old one, called BellumSeriable. It's a stupid song with a stupid name." Haruka replied moodily. "It's supposed to be about these two warriors in love and how they're separated by duty, but even then they don't miss each other because their love is so strong. And then in the end, they die, still apart from each other but at the same moment, so it's supposed to be a beautiful thing, that their souls join together in death or something like that. It was considered a classic a few years back, very popular. It's stupid." Haruka pushed away from the piano and tried to settle the unexplainable anger in her gut.  
"It was written by a fool who didn't know what he was talking about." Michiru repeated. "Like being in love would make being apart from the one you loved bearable. And dying like that. If you think about it, they both died alone. That's nothing to put that melody to." She shook her head in disgust.  
"That's not the original song though. And if you know the legend, they weren't all that close anyways, physically." Setsuna added, walking into the hall.  
"The legend?" Minako asked. "Tell us, Setsuna-san, please."  
"Well, it was two senshi in love, but they were nearly always separated by their duty, kept apart for years at a time. It hurt them immensely, but in those short times they did have together, nothing could come between them. They were the senshi of the heavens and the sea, legendary guardians of the first Moon Kingdom."  
"First Moon Kingdom?" Haruka asked, half-knowing she didn't have to. Deep in her mind, she knew about this.  
"Yeah, I remember this!" Usagi said excitedly. "Mother told me about the first Moon Kingdom, that people believed it was actually on the Moon! But the legend says there was a massive battle and the Moon Kingdom fell and the survivors had to flee to Earth and rebuild. She said that's how this kingdom got started, from the survivors of that battle, over a millennia ago. I can't remember the name of the senshi that were said to have been its protectors. but I know there was two kinds. One, I think, was the." Usagi scratched her head. "Oh yeah! The Inner Scouts! And they protected the Moon Kingdom Royal family directly, staying on the Moon to do so. And the others were. I forget. They were the ones we knew less about anyways, because they protected the entire solar system! They stayed on different planets and fought anything coming to hurt us. Weren't those two in the song from the second group?" Usagi asked Setsuna, who nodded.  
"The Outer Senshi. Because they were on their own, they were given stronger powers." She explained. They were all broken out of their thoughts by the sounds of the other students coming in. They quickly separated by instruments, vocals, actors and stagehands. A teacher came in and took over the directing of each group and everyone got to their places.  
"You'll be fine," Michiru assured Haruka as she hurried off to the string section. Haruka shrugged to herself and looked at the sheets in front of her.  
"Simple enough," she muttered and sat back to wait for her signal, Setsuna telling her what to expect as she too went to the strings and sat behind a beautiful harp. Haruka could feel everyone waiting anxiously to hear how she played, only half-listening as the instructor went through what was probably to the normal pep talk. Haruka ignored them, flitting through the sheets quickly. 'I have a solo here... and one with a violin...' Haruka glanced over to the strings where Michiru had her violin resting gently on her shoulder, posed. And Haruka realized the instructor was giving her the signal. With a grin, the blonde began to play.  
  
"That was really good Haruka-kun." Usagi beamed up at the other blonde as she hung off Haruka's arm, nearly dragging her towards the Dining Hall. Haruka smiled back.  
"Ooo, if we get you in the chorus too! You'll be complete!" Minako declared. "The perfect man!" she pretended to swoon and Haruka laughed out loud.  
"I'm serious Haruka-kun!" Minako protested unabashedly, feigning hurt. "You're good looking, athletic, a musician, strong, probably a good actor, and I'll bet you're great in-"  
"Minako!" Ami cried, blushing beet red.  
"What?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and giving Ami a puppy face.  
"We don't want to inflate Haruka's ego too much Minako," Michiru smirked and Haruka feigned the grace to blush, but it was hard to keep from laughing.  
"I wasn't trying to inflate his ego, I was trying to get-"  
"Minako!" Ami, Rei and Usagi chorused.  
"What?!" she snapped back. Haruka was really holding back now, when the sound of a muffled giggle behind her alerted her to Hotaru's presence.  
"Hime-chan!" she cried happily, lifting the younger girl up without a second's thought. Hotaru giggled again and sniffed.  
"Aw, you're not getting sick, are you?" Haruka completely forgot about the others. She instinctively felt Hotaru's forehead. The girl shook her head unconvincingly, gave a little sneeze and sighed.  
"Hime-chan," Haruka smiled gently. "You shouldn't be up if you're sick. I'll bring your food up to you, ok?"  
"See?! Good with kids too!" Minako whispered loudly in the background. "A catch I tell you!"  
"I'll get it for her," Michiru offered. "You just take her upstairs. She must have used up too much energy last night."  
"Thanks Michiru-san," Hotaru sniffled, burying her face into Haruka's shoulder. Haruka gave Michiru a thankful look and climbed the stairs back to Tower Dorm, carrying the girl.  
"You've got competition Minako," Makoto whispered loudly when the pair had disappeared. Michiru turned and stared.  
"Man, Usagi snags Mamoru and Michiru's after Haruka! It's not fair!" Minako wailed dramatically. Michiru was speechless.  
"I think they make a cute couple." Usagi noted.  
"Cute? Baka, they make a beautiful couple." Rei shook her head. "You're so lucky Michiru," Minako sighed. "But don't think I'll give him up without a fight!" "What are you girls talking about?!" Michiru finally regained her voice. The others shared knowing looks, other then Ami and Setsuna, the former blushing and looking at her feet, Setsuna just standing to the side and smirking. "Help me out here Setsuna, the girls have gone mad." Michiru pleaded with the elder woman. Setsuna shook her head. "They do have a point, you two make a beautiful couple." "That is not helping." Michiru scowled and turned on her heel, walking towards the Dining Hall, the giggling girls following at a safe distance, Ami still blushing.  
  
Michiru maintained a stony silence as they stood in line and got their food, Michiru grabbing an extra tray for Hotaru while Setsuna took one for Haruka. She stayed quiet as they carried the trays upstairs, but had forgotten that she was angry. Her mind was whirring with their words. She nearly passed by Hotaru's room, lost in thought.  
  
"Michi." Haruka called, catching her attention. The blonde was sitting on Hotaru's bed, Hotaru curled up next to her as the older girl read from a worn old book.  
  
'Kawaii...' Michiru thought, smiling. 'Haruka takes that role so well...' She entered and set the tray at the foot of the bed for Hotaru. Setsuna set Haruka's food besides her and excused herself from the room.  
  
"Haruka was reading me a story," Hotaru explained, suddenly seeming younger then she was. Michiru was hit by the urge to forget all social standards, all the rules of being with people and curl up with the pair and bury her face in Haruka's neck. She wanted to be a little kid, to listen to a story by a fire, like she used to. Her heart ached horribly for her childhood, before the shipwreck, before Feril, before this place, these powers, these responsibilities. She felt unbelievably repressed and restricted by the school in this moment. She hated it, she blamed it. It had taken so much from her, left her on her own, no family at the young age of 8. And then Michiru felt ashamed. The school had saved her, taken her in, and trained her. And it had given her Haruka...  
  
The aqua-haired beauty smiled at the thought, inwardly berating herself for being so selfish. 'I at least knew my family, Haruka's been on her own, for real, since she can remember.'  
  
"Wanna join us?" Haruka asked, her eyes hopeful. Michiru was confused for a moment, then Haruka patted the bed besides her. Hotaru smiled expectantly. Michiru nodded and sat daintily on the very edge, not sure how close to come.  
  
"You'll fall off there!" Hotaru complained. "Haruka-papa, you make sure she doesn't fall off, ok?" Michiru raised an eyebrow at the name and Haruka grinned sheepishly. Her hand went around Michiru's waist and she pulled the smaller girl close until she was leaning against the taller one's shoulder and could see the pages of the book. Hotaru smiled happily and curled up against Haruka's other shoulder contentedly. Haruka cleared her throat and continued the story.  
  
"... And so the young knight and his companions continued on their journey to save the kingdom..."  
  
The food went untouched.  
  
"I'll admit, I had my doubts." Setsuna noted quietly, locking the door to her room. "But Feril did her job well, if confusingly. I never could quite follow her." Setsuna smiled, picturing the trio she'd left in Hotaru's room.  
  
** "She knew what she was doing. She contacted me about an hour ago..."** Queen Serenity's "voice" filled the green-haired woman's head.  
  
"And? What news?"  
  
** "...They refuse to admit it's war. The current alias is civil dispute among neighbors. Though I don't think neighbors slaughter entire villages over a little dispute. But at any rate, no official armies can be involved in the skirmishes, only when a problem is established, simply for sake of appearances. So Feril's a mercenary again." ** the queen's tone was a weary one and Setsuna sunk into a heavy chair in a shadowed corner of her room.  
  
"Politics, no?" she felt her queen's agreement. "Guess this means I'm on my own, unless you're still going to send them...?" she hinted.  
  
** "They'll come with me when I arrive for the recital. I made arrangements with the Court so I could make it after all. I want to give my daughter her gift myself. And I too would like to meet all the Tower Dormers, face to face, seeing as I'll be commanding them soon..."**  
  
"Serenity-sama, it's not a bad thing. And you're going as far to give them a choice. But it's their destiny, so don't blame yourself. You're doing what you can for them, that should be enough." Setsuna assured her queen.  
  
** "I know..."**  
  
"Oh, and by the way Serenity-sama, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find one of those magical chests that transport your belongs to wherever you want? Like the one in Feril's room?" Setsuna asked hopefully, eyeing the mountain of luggage she had to unpack. Her carriage had arrived this morning, she had abandoned it to go find Haruka and help her with her attackers. She had given Serenity a full report upon reaching the castle.  
  
** "Feril knew you'd be asking."** the queen chuckled in her mind. ** "She sent a smaller one through hers, but it works just as well. I must go now, the Court calls..."** she sighed. Setsuna nodded, knowing the queen could feel it, and went around to unpack her stuff.  
  
"And they all lived happily ever after." Haruka said quietly, half- yawning. 'That was a long fairy tale, geez!' she rubbed her eyes and noticed the two girls had fallen asleep on her. She smiled, a strange feeling in her chest. 'Warm fuzzy? I guess.' She shrugged mentally and sat there enjoying how this felt, taking in Hotaru and Michiru's, though mainly Michiru's, scents, the feel of them. She didn't even realize when her own eyelids became heavy and closed as she drifted off into peaceful sleep, her arms still protectively around the girls.  
  
"Oh, kawaii!" Usagi whispered as she poked her head in the doorway.  
"Michiru is soooo lucky!" Minako wailed softly, so not to disturb the sleepers. Rei nodded in agreement and Ami and Makoto just smiled, watching the three sleep. The pair shared a look and tiptoed in. Ami carefully took the book from Haruka's hand and set it on the table while Makoto silently lifted the blanket up over the sleepers and tucked them in. She looked up at Ami, grinning. Ami smiled and moved to the foot of the bed, pulling out something the size and shape of a book and opening it, pointing one cover at the sleepers.  
"Got it." she mouthed and they all tiptoed back out of the room, Ami showing the others the screen with the picture she'd just taken.  
"See! And Ami has a computer! I want one!" Minako complained as they shut the door.  
"To play games," Rei noted as they walked down the stairs, headed for the fields.  
"So?" Minako and Usagi chimed in unison.  
"Ami's always had hers and we haven't found anywhere else with one, so your chances are pretty slim." Makoto noted. The blondes continued to whine as they crossed the fields to the temple at the base of the mountain.  
Up in Tower Dorm, the sleepers lay undisturbed.  
  
"Haruka,"  
The blonde opened a bleary eye and looked around. 'Damnit.' She thought groggily. 'Was a nice dream while it lasted.' She shook her head and reached around her bed to make sure her dream girl wasn't just out of sight. She sighed and sat up.  
"Haruka," the voice repeated.  
"She's not here, but I can hear her? Ok then," Haruka muttered. She looked over to her trap door.  
"Haruka, are you awake?" The girl from her dreams appeared in her line of view and Haruka fell out of bed. The girl made a concerned sound.  
"Mornin' Michi." She mumbled, rolling over so she was sitting on her head. Michiru giggled.  
"Guess your head is hard as rock. Did I wake you?" she asked sympathetically.  
"Nu-uh." Haruka lied, looking grumpily about with sleep clouded eyes. Michiru laughed and pulled herself all the way into the room and walked over to the blonde, coming to crouch besides her.  
"Ami and I wanted to know if you wanted to come watch us dive. But if you're still asleep..." 'She's so cute,' Michiru thought, instinctively running her fingers through the blonde's major case of bedhead.  
"I ain't asleep Michi, I was thinking." Haruka protested, nearly falling asleep again as Michiru fingers massaged her scalp.  
"Right. Your talking to a lamp, my dear." Michiru pointed out.  
"Um, I was going to turn it on." Haruka tried.  
"It is on."  
Haruka squinted at the lamp, which, as Michiru said, was on.  
"Damn." She scowled. Michiru laughed again.  
"I guess I'll let you get back to sleep." She stood up and started to walk away, but the sleepy Tenoh reached out and hugged her leg, like a little kid. Michiru looked down in surprise and amusement.  
"Nah, give me five minutes Michi, please? I want to go! I'm awake, see?" the blonde blinked her eyes unconvincingly. Michiru tried not to notice where Haruka's hand was and nodded, slipping out of the other's grasp. Not being the same size as a kid, she guessed it had been an accident. It wasn't anything too bad, so she let it go.  
"Fine," she said, climbing down the ladder. Haruka grinned in victory. Then she tilted her head in confusion.  
"Wait, what did I want to do again?" she asked, but Michiru had already retreated to her room.  
  
"It's because I was wearing a skirt," she muttered, stripping out of her clothes, her diving outfit on her bed. "Haruka didn't notice, so she could have done that on purpose..." the girl fidgeted, trying to get the sensation out of her system.  
"Damnit!" she swore softly, pulling her diving clothes on in a flurry of pent up energy. The water would calm her down.  
  
Haruka watched anxiously as Michiru and Ami prepared for their dive. Michiru noticed the blonde's fidgeting and smiled.  
"Calm down Ruka," she whispered as she knelt in the sand by the other to pick up the tome they needed. They had walked here down a forest path, maybe starting out an hour ago.  
"Hey, why doesn't Haruka-kun come with us?" Ami asked, smiling. She had known Michiru felt bad for leaving the blonde alone here for as long as their dive would be, especially on a morning like this. The sun wasn't even beginning to rise over the waves and the air was cold. None of the others had been able to come, for which Makoto in particular had been extremely apologetic. She had dived with Michiru and Ami once before and had returned to the surface in shock. She couldn't bring herself to do it again. But Ami was sure Haruka could appreciate the ocean, despite the fear it tended to inspire in most. The sea and the sky had a lot in common, after all.  
Haruka looked apprehensive. She had heard Makoto's account of her own dive and she shivered, despite that the cold air didn't bother her. She could see the thought in Michiru's face and the happiness in the idea of being able to show Haruka her world lit her eyes. But Haruka knew there were other complications. Like the fact the water would make her shirt cling to her skin, revealing her true gender undeniably.  
"If you're worried about the temperature of the water, you can wear one of these," Ami held out a vest and pants. Haruka took them and nearly dropped them in shock. They were dragonhide, something she'd felt only once or twice before in her life. Rarer then a maiden in a brothel, as she'd heard it compared to on the street. The material was stiff enough that it could easily solve the first problem. Now onto problem number two, Haruka's growing unease of the dark waters only a few yards out.  
"You'll be able to see and there's a blessing to increase you swimming abilities." Ami explained, flipping through the tome as Haruka pull the dragonhide snuggly over her clothes.  
"And you'll be able to breathe normally," Michiru assured, buckling the vest in back for the blonde and setting a small amulet like the ones she and Ami were already wearing around Haruka's neck. Haruka checked that it didn't impede her movement and was surprised at how easy it was to move. If anything, she felt lighter and more flexible in the dragonhide. But in her mind, all her childhood nightmares about the sea were playing through her mind.  
Before she noticed, Ami was already chanting the words to activate the runes. Haruka felt like a layer of cloth had been wrapped around her entire body and the breeze was muffled.  
"In we go." Ami said cheerfully, wrapping the tome in her towel and stashing it in the rocks.  
"Did we forget something?" Michiru looked around. "Something feels off..." she shrugged. "Oh well, all the important stuff's taken care of. Let's go." She placed her hand in Haruka's and gave the taller girl a reassuring smile as she pulled her to the water. Haruka couldn't resist the aqua-haired beauty. 'I'll go where you go Michi...' she smiled back at the girl. The cold water shocked her back to reality and the salt water filled her senses as Michiru playfully pulled her under, Ami already swimming out from the little protective cubby. She could breathe fine, but it felt "filtered" and like the air was coming through a screen. The cold receded for the most part, the dragonhide doing its job.  
Haruka surfaced one last time, her eyes heavenward, before diving under again to follow the object of her affections into the depths. 'Hm... the sky was an odd color. Almost red. Pretty.' She shrugged it off and swam deeper.  
  
It was dark. They could only see in about a 5-foot radius around them in any direction and Haruka was surprising the urge to bolt for the surface. It may have helped that Michiru was keeping close to her, every once in a while reaching out to reassure the blonde she was still there. Like Haruka wouldn't notice if she left. She could barely focus on swimming, all her attention drawn to Michiru, whom Haruka was near positive had at least a little mermaid blood in her. Ami was nearer the ocean floor, examining the reef and small life around it.  
'At least it's getting lighter.' Haruka thought, glancing up to where light was beginning to filter in through the depths. But the light only added to her unease as she began to see shadows and silhouettes of large creatures, but could never make them out. She felt surrounded, vulnerable.  
Michiru glanced over at Haruka and smiled knowingly at the look in the blonde's eyes. Before she registered what she was doing, she had pulled herself closer to Haruka and wrapped her in a loose hug. Haruka responded instinctively by putting her arm around Michiru's waist. By the time either realized what they were doing, both felt it would be more awkward to suddenly let go. Not that they minded.  
Haruka suddenly tensed and nearly screamed as a sudden booming call echoed to her bones and resounded in her body. An eerie, high-pitched call answered it, followed by a series of clicks and squeals that came from all around them. Ami swam up to them immediately, looking excited. Haruka looked to Michiru, questioning. Michiru smiled and squeezed Haruka's arm gently.  
"Whales," she mouthed. Haruka nearly crapped her pants as the first of the massive shapes slid by. Staring in awe, she watched as more and more flowed by, until all she could see was whales and the two girls by her. Ami had something that looked similar to a book, but without pages and it had a glowing screen, held out towards the whales, a joyful look on her face. The calls were continuos, shattering Haruka's thoughts with pure force. These giant creatures surrounded her like a herd of gods in their domain and she felt humbled. She'd heard of whales, had seen a dead one once, washed up on the shore. It was the biggest creature she'd ever seen close up. As she looked now, she realized what she'd seen before had been nothing but a baby.  
"It's ok," Michiru mouthed, taking Haruka's hand in hers and pressing it to the nearest whale. Haruka was surprised at the warmth and energy she felt coming from the sea-god. She was shaking, but the creature seemed to take the fear from her, leaving reverence. It rolled over and Haruka could see Michiru laughing at the look on her face. She swam up and began rubbing the whale's belly. Haruka followed suit tentivly and the whale sounded like a deep roar. Michiru nodded to show it was ok and pressed her face up against Haruka's, her mouth near the blonde's ear.  
"It's just saying thanks," Haruka heard her voice, muffled by the water and felt the air bubbles tickle her ear. But her brain was going into overload, with the whales, the ocean and now Michiru this close to her again. Her body was reacting to the stimulation and she fidgeted again.  
Michiru pulled the blonde along the whale's body, half walking on it's underside, half swimming, which the creature didn't see to mind. She brought the blonde to the creature's head, to it's eyes.  
"I want him to meet you," she bubbled in Haruka's ear. "They all know me. I met them a long time ago," Michiru placed her hand behind the whale's eye and waited to see what Haruka would do. These where the whales she had seen the night her ship had sunk. When the storm had calmed, these whales began spouting all around, and had stayed near until Feril had shown up on her ship, the Depth'sAngel. She had always remembered them and they remembered her.  
Haruka just gaped, as that eye looked her over. She could see the thought, the mind behind that dark eye working, she could see the years, maybe even centuries in that eye, the wisdom of this sea-god. She reached her hand out, like a worshiper before a holy object, reverently, to touch the skin just below the whale's eyes.  
  
Its mouth opened and Haruka felt a thrill of incredible fear cement her to that spot. Her legs weren't responding, nor were her arms. She screamed silently in her mind. That enormous jaw was filled with teeth the size of her fist and bigger. Endless rows of yellow-white teeth. They were more rounded then sharp, perfect for crushing something, say, her, between them.  
  
Michiru punched the whale softly and mouthed the words,  
  
"Stop it!" she reached over and pulled Haruka close to her. The whale sounded, more like a whine this time.  
  
"He was just teasing." She whispered into Haruka's ear. Haruka nodded stiffly. 'Right. Just teasing... Things with jaws like that shouldn't be allowed to "tease" people.' All the whales began to sound and Haruka had the sneaking suspicion they were laughing at her. The look in Michiru's eyes confirmed this.  
  
"I think they like you Ruka," she said, the air still making the hair on the back of Haruka's neck stand up, despite the water. She noticed the whales had begun to move again. Michiru and Ami waved goodbye as the pod left them. Haruka let out a sigh of half relief, half-awe.  
  
"That was incredible," she muttered, forgetting no one could hear her.  
  
Michiru watched as Ami led Haruka towards the bottom to show her all the beautiful things living there and let out a shudder. Knowing the water would stop them from hearing her, she did what she always did on these trips and poured her heart out. She just began letting it all out, what she'd been thinking, how she felt everything. It felt good to confess, to pretend they could hear her and forgave her. Nothing changed, no one pitied or shunned her, she just got some pressure of her chest.  
  
"...And I think I might be falling for you Haruka. I know you're a girl, I don't care. I don't want to worry about what others think, but I can't do that because it'd hurt you. I'm so selfish, I want you all to myself, to be around you all the time Ruka. I want you to hold me forever; I want to be absolutely sure you feel the same. Gods, Ruka, I'm so close to just letting it all out and I don't care if the world sees us! And I can't even get up the courage to say it to your face! I love you Haruka Tenoh!" she continued, with less emotion, feeling drained and empty, but free.  
  
Haruka couldn't believe she'd seen correctly. She had glanced back over her shoulder at Michiru to see the girl talking. Scratch that, it looked like she was crying. But the words Haruka had lip-read couldn't be real. 'Maybe she meant Ami,' her mind tried feebly. 'Right, because Ami's name starts with a "Haruka" and ends with a "Tenoh".' She shook her head. Ami was busy next to her, something called a computer, or so she had said, in her hands as she catalogued the life around them.  
  
'Maybe I'll just go to her, see if she's ok. She did look pretty upset...' Haruka frowned, ignoring the crab scuttling across her toes. 'That's what I'll do! I could always figure it out later, I'll just act like I didn't see a thing.' She decided, pushing off the bottom. 'Man, she's really far above us...' she pumped her legs, already nearly halfway there.  
  
Michiru saw Haruka moving towards her and changed her expression to hide her feelings right now. She smiled at the blonde. She opened her mouth to say something, then screamed as a massive dark shape shot out of nowhere and snatched Haruka from her view in a flash. Ami looked up at the sound of the deafening scream from the thing and stared in horror as it disappeared into deeper waters, Haruka firmly in it's jaws. "Sea serpent." She said in absolute loss as Michiru took off after the thing.  
  
************ Haruka: Ok, what the fuck? I mean, come on! I get eaten?!  
  
Author: *cowers behind a chair* not necessarily, maybe just mangled...  
  
Michiru: YOU'RE GOING TO MANGLE MY RUKA!? *transforms* DEEP SUBMERGE!  
  
Author: eep! *runs for her life* Save me Mr. Whale!  
  
Mr. Whale: Um, I think not. *eyes Sailor Neptune uneasily*  
  
Author: *is soaked* did I mention, um, she gets saved! By dolphins! Yeah! Dolphins save people!  
  
Setsuna: From sea serpents? And what kind of whale were those?  
  
Author: *muttering to Setsuna* shut up. *to everyone else* uh, AU whales!  
  
Feril: And what Alternate Universe would this be?  
  
Author: Um. Author Universe! I control everything! *insert evil laugh here*  
  
Feril: I'll give you five bucks for five minutes.  
  
Author: w00t! *takes the five bucks and giggles maniacally* five bucks! Think of the possibilities!  
  
Outer Senshi: We'd rather not. We couldn't help it last time.  
  
Feril: *changes universe to where five bucks is just a piece of paper and Haruka and Michiru live happily ever after, Setsuna can do whatever she wants and Author is a dead goldfish*  
  
Author/Dead Goldfish: Damnit! Not like it's that much of a difference though...  
  
Haruka: I'll say *is distracted by Michiru*  
  
Author/Dead Goldfish: R&R peeps! Seriously, thanks to those who have, but I need more! They feed me! I need the fishy treats!  
  
Feril: Yeah, the middle is where all her stories fall apart. She's got the ending for ya, just needs to work here. So R&R, if you want this train wreck to continue, you sadists. ********** 


	6. Chapter 6: Off Course

Disclaimer: Ok, so I kinda crapped out on this chapter and grabbed everything in sight. So sue me (Legal notice: previous statement requesting to be sued is not to be taken literally and is not the opinion or stance of the fic, just the stupid Author.) Author/Dead Goldfish: Um... did the disclaimer just dis me? Haruka: *Nods* Feril: *Nods* Yup, pretty sad really. We weren't going to say anything, seeing as you're a dead goldfish and all. Author/ Dead Goldfish: Ah-hem. *clears her throat* Feril: *hands Author a tissue* there you go, clear that right up. *notes evil eye she's reciving from Author/ Dead Goldfish and sighs* Fine, I'll capitalize it! Crazy no-good- Author/ Dead Goldfish: *raises a (dead)fishy eyebrow* Feril: Fine! Dead Goldfish! Are you happy? A.D.G.: Yes. Michiru: You're abbreviating now? Mr. Whale: Just start the fic already! Please! The sooner it's over, the sooner I get out of the Porta-Tank. Author: What he said. R&R, I know it's a little sloppy, but this is the hard part for me, so chill. And R & freaking R! I need it! Otherwise I'll sit and eat Dead Goldfish food all day and... yeah. Feril: No comment *shares a look with the others* Let's just start this *hits play* ****************  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru called out into the ocean, which suddenly seemed very very big, and very very empty. She had left Ami behind in her flight after the blonde, and the sea serpent, along with Haruka had disappeared into deeper, darker waters. Michiru was alone.  
  
Chapter 6: Off Course  
  
Haruka opened her eyes. And closed them again, wishing she hadn't. The water surrounding her was beyond pitch black. But that wasn't what had disturbed her. It was seeing the rows of over a yard long teeth and awful sickly yellow eyes of whatever had hit her. The salt water stung horribly on her side where she could feel the sharp pressure of the thing's jaws. She guessed she was bleeding. Coughing, she realized she had swallowed some water. Confused, she reached for her necklace, to find it cracked and the chain broken so it was just barely touching her, thanks to the dragonhide. She quickly tied the chain and breathing became a bit easier, not accounting the problem of the monster.  
The spell only allowed her to see the snout of her attacker, which was disconcerting to say the least. She was at the very tip of what was obviously enormous beast, its eyes glowing at her from easily a few yards back.  
'Great.' She opened her eyes again, ignoring the way her stomach instantly knotted and the immense pressure in her chest. She had a pounding headache and her eyes stung. 'I've survived mobs, demons, myself, all that, to get eaten by some big ass worm? Perfect.' She sighed, wincing at the pain the movement brought. She fingered the necklace, considering removing it, maybe drowning would be faster then getting eaten. The instant she made up her mind to do so, a shark flashed into view, mouth open to rip off her head.  
"AAHHHH!" she screamed and a huge fin/tentacle shot out from behind her and slammed into the shark, crushing its snout, killing it. Haruka realized it had been this thing's tail. She felt the monster released her and that massive, terrifying mouth engulfed the dead shark, swallowing it whole, before grabbing Haruka again before she had time to react.  
"Oh, this is going to be fun." She tried to keep from shivering. "By the way, when are you planning to eat me? I don't have all day you know and this whole being scared out of my mind thing isn't really my style," Haruka snapped sarcastically, finally giving in and letting her fear grow into anger and oddly, annoyance. Her whole body ached and felt like a ton of bricks. She wanted to sleep, but her aches and pains wouldn't let her. That and her heartbeat was painfully quick and strong. She felt really tired and the ocean seemed like a more peaceful place, despite the creature latched onto her side. 'Ok, so a day after I survive that weird ass attack, I'm going to get eaten by some stupid fish monster. I blame Feril.'  
  
"I blame Feril!" Setsuna fumed, pacing around her room in distress. Ami stood waiting in the corner, still wet. A nervous guard waited in the doorway. She had used her handheld computer to notify Setsuna of the situation and the woman had sent their swiftest messengers to bring the girl back.  
"We haven't even seen a sea serpent in over five years and as soon as she bails," Setsuna snapped her fingers. "Just like that! I can't believe it..." she slumped into her chair and sighed.  
"Um, how are we going to save them?" Ami asked timidly.  
"I'll call in some favors... Hopefully the Queen can reach them in time. We can only pray that Haruka had enough power so that it wouldn't eat her itself." Setsuna pulled out a ruby encrusted mirror and a ornate quill and begin writing on the mirror's surface.  
"Um, enough power? What does that have to do with it?"  
"Sea serpents have arcane magic, but they are limited in the kind of power they have. So, if the serpent senses enough power from Haruka, it'll either take he-," she shook her head, "-him to its young, or simply to the patriarch of its colony so they can gain that power. Now I need you to go back to the bay and scan for Michiru. We need to make sure she's ok too." Ami nodded and the guard led her out of the room.  
"Damn Tower Dorm, can't be normal, I'd even settle for uneventful! But no!" she sighed and quickly wrote her queen of the dilemma.  
  
Michiru was not happy. She was still following the trail of the serpent. How did she know what way to go? Clue Number 1, she could sense the wind, oddly enough, through the water and followed it. Clue Number 2, things tended to stay away from serpent hunting routes, so the lack of other life was a clear sign, especially with Clue Number 3. Michiru frowned at the quickly dispersing, thin line of red. Normally, even if you lost sight of blood, other creatures could smell it and the place would be crawling with sharks, large fish, and the legendary sea monsters Michiru had had the "honor" of meeting in her many dives. Suffice to say, she knew there was more to some sailor yarns then too much to drink.  
Currently, there was one type of legendary sea dweller she was actually hoping to run into, but of course, there were none about. She knew they existed, she'd seen them in her dreams of that night, when her ship had sunk. They had pulled her to the surface, she knew it, she had felt their hands. But she remembered the sailors' tales always involved them pulling someone down, not bringing them to safety. Even in her dreams, she'd never been able to understand that.  
Michiru blinked and tried to clear her eyes. The water was getting darker with each foot and the false light that allowed her to see around did more to unnerve her the anything else. She paused for a moment, turning around. Had she really heard it? She waited. 'There it is again!' she thought in happy relief. Her hopes rose as she abandoned her trail for the calls of the whale pod that had left her maybe barely an hour before. 'They can help me save Haruka,' she grinned fiercely, purely out of the confusing mix of desperation and hope.  
  
# "Come on Ruka!"  
Haruka looked up, shielding her eyes from the brilliant sun. She grinned at the whining tone in her lover's voice. Her aqua-haired goddess stood in the shallows, pouting.  
"Aw, Michiru, you know I can't resist you pouting," Haruka laughed, walking to the edge of the water, but something in her was deathly reluctant to go in.  
Michiru moved towards her, wrapping her arms around Haruka's waist and looking up into Haruka's bright green eyes, her eyes pleading.  
"Why not?" she whispered softly, tracing along the blonde's side with her elegant fingers. Haruka wrapped one arm around the smaller girl's waist, pulling her up slightly and used her other hand to support Michiru's head as she kissed her. The waves lapped at her feet and for some reason, the contact with the water bothered Haruka. She pulled back and stood there, looking out over the sea, frowning, holding Michiru close so that she could feel the smaller girl's comforting heartbeat in time with hers.  
"Haruka..." Michiru whispered, reaching up and tracing along the taller one's neck. "Is it that bad? I'm here with you, if it helps."  
"Of course it helps Michi," Haruka buried her face in her lover's soft hair and breathed deep. "Gods, I love you..." she murmured happily.  
"Then why are you hurting me?" Michiru asked. Haruka looked up in surprise.  
"Nani?!" she said, bewildered by the pain she saw in her dearest's face. "I would never hurt you Michiru! I swear it! I love you!" she cried desperately, seeing tears in those blue eyes. 'No! no! I would never hurt you!' she thought in despair.  
"You're just going to leave me like this?" she asked quietly. Haruka felt a dull ache in her side, spreading and growing.  
"Leave you? Why would I even think of that?" Haruka was beyond lost.  
"What are you doing right now? Why are you so afraid to just tell me?" Michiru asked more urgently. The waves came in stronger now and the sky was taking a darker tint. Haruka nearly shuddered at the touch of the water. Michiru's touch, her voice was getting fainter, farther away.  
"Michi!" Haruka stared as her love was pulled from her by the rising tide. Michiru just slipped placidly away. "Michi! Don't leave me! Michiru!"  
"It's your choice Haruka. You're the one who's gone." She said sadly. Haruka ran out to waist deep water, her spirit torn against it.  
"Michiru!" #  
  
"Michiru!" Haruka sat straight up, gasping for breath. Her body responded heavily, like it was made of stone. She opened her eyes. She screamed as her eyes burned from the awesome light around her and clamped her hands over them. Tears of pain streaming from beneath closed lids, she felt clumsily around to try and tell where she was. The cold, damp stone told her she was out of the water, at least from the waist up. She was still halfway submerged and she pulled herself out quickly. Reaching out blindly, she crawled forwards, one hand out in front of her, the other on the algae covered wall.  
** "It's ok, you are safe, for now," ** she heard a voice in her head and a hand on her side. Haruka leapt away in surprise and yelled,  
"Who's there?!", feeling around wildly for a weapon.  
** "Calm yourself, I must remove the remaining venom from your wound." ** the voice chided and once again that gentle hand went to her side. Haruka vaguely registered that the dragonhide was gone, as were her other clothes. But given her current condition, she gave in to those gentle hands as they prodded and massaged in a familiar rhythm. The scent of the other person in the cave with her was familiar and she could tell it was a girl from the "voice" and from when she pressed against the blonde when reaching across her.  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
** "In the patriarch's lair, in the sea serpent colony." ** her nurse responded and Haruka felt something cool and slimy being placed over her eyes, seeping under her eyelids, soothing them.  
** "You should be able to open them now," **  
Haruka did so, tentatively. She looked up into the face of the girl.  
"Michiru?!" she thought momentarily, but that was instantly pushed out of her head. This person obviously wasn't the girl she knew. Her hair was the same color and length, but her skin was darker and small scars covered her bare chest and arms. Her eyes were different too, though Haruka couldn't quite pinpoint how. And there was the major distinguishing factor of the fins on her legs, which Haruka was absolutely sure from hours of staring that Michiru did not have. Upon closer inspection, Haruka noted gills on the girl's lovely neck and her ears were adapted to being out of the way for swimming.  
"You're a mermaid!" Haruka gasped. The girl giggled.  
"That's what your people call us, so sure. You're lucky you were wearing that dragonhide or the venom would have paralyzed you completely before you got here." She said, her voice a high, ringing sound.  
"You can talk! I mean, normally! Well, normally for where I'm from..." Haruka trailed off as the girl smiled.  
"Yes, though I'm not used to it. When we're swimming, we speak telepathically so we can communicate over longer distances, unless we're speaking with the creatures." She explained. Haruka noted a sort of sorrow in her voice, like one speaking of something precious they've left behind.  
"Why are you here?" she asked, sitting with her back against the wall. The girl crawled up next to her, still massaging her muscles and joints that had locked from the venom. Haruka sure as hell didn't mind, be she did feel a little like she was betraying Michiru by enjoying this. 'It was just a dream, it's not like we're together...' she consoled herself. But then she remembered the moment before she'd been attacked, the look on Michiru's face, all the hurt and love in her eyes.  
"My people had to sacrifice me to our god, Typhon, the lord of the sea serpents so they will protect us. I'm tribute." She said sadly, with only a hint of bitterness.  
"Protect you from what?" Haruka asked. The girl gave a wry smile and quickly wiped her eyes before continuing.  
"Supposedly, from those such as you, who live above the life-giving waters. And from the other great monsters. Or so they say. In reality, we pay tribute to keep them from destroying our cities." She looked down, her hands clasped in her lap. Haruka couldn't get over how very much she looked and smelled like Michiru. Instinctively reaching out and catching the girl's chin in a practiced move she'd used on many of the sweet maidens in the towns she'd traveled through, she brought the mergirl's lips to hers and kissed her gently.  
"Don't worry. You've helped me, so I'll help you," she promised, smiling. A hopeful spark appeared in the girl's eyes and Haruka's heart lifted in putting it there.  
"First things first, um, I should probably dry off and find some clothes. But I doubt there's any chance of that," Haruka scratched her head, thinking out loud.  
"Oh, I can find you something! There's bound to be something in the offering chamber, I'm not our only tribute you know." She smiled again and Haruka forcefully pushed the thoughts she got from that image out of her head. 'Need to concentrate...' she sighed.  
"Let's go then," she flashed the girl a charming grin and stood up. "By the way, what's your name? I'm Haruka."  
The girl grinned back and they turned to walk down the stooping hall.  
"You can call me Thetis." She said happily, pulling Haruka down the hall. "So, are you a hero, Haruka?"  
  
Michiru could feel the large bodies displacing the water ahead of her and cried out to them.  
"Wait!"  
She felt the whales shift their movements and come back around to her. As one came within her light's radius, she saw the bites of giant squid along its jaw and shuddered, thinking what could have happened had she come a few minutes earlier, during the hunt. She knew the whales could understand and waited for them to respond.  
** "What is it child?" ** she gasped as the awesome voice of the pod's matriarch, whom she hadn't seen up close since that night, filled her mind. The matriarch moved towards her, using her arcane abilities to illuminate the water for Michiru. Her majestic skull crest had grown well back past her fore fins, far more impressive then those of the others. ** "Where are the other two?" **  
"That's what I'm here for. I need you're help! A sea serpent, after you all left, it took her, the one you met today," she gestured to the whales that had been there, knowing they'd reported it to their matriarch through the mental link they all shared. "It took her, but she's still alive. I need your help, I have to save her."  
** "I am deeply sorry child, but even with our ancient power and knowledge, we are no match for the serpent clan alone. Your friend is lost." ** the matriarch apologized. Michiru felt her desperation welling up inside her. It couldn't be.  
"Why?! I've heard about whales battling sea serpents before, why not now?!" She begged, torn between anger and shame, because she could feel the emotions of the whales around her, knew what she was asking was a lot to them.  
** "Yes. One on one. You're friend has been taken to the serpent nesting grounds, the home of their entire colony. They out number us by at least two to one, including our young and not counting theirs. And... the years have been many since we've had to fear pursuit from the serpent. They've let us be, and in return, we have gone our own way. In the days when I was raised, one either had battle scars from their teeth, or one was eaten before reaching adulthood. Many of my siblings were consumed by the serpents. We have no wish to return to those warring times. As I said before, I am deeply sorry. I understand how your loss feels, but there is nothing we can do." ** Michiru was sure that had she been standing, she would have fallen. But she did have one last sliver of hope.  
"Lancers."  
  
"Holy..."  
Haruka grinned, testing her movement. Thetis smiled knowingly.  
"Told you," she laughed, tightening the loose straps and closing the clasps.  
"It's awesome! I could take on an army in this!" Haruka flexed under the reflective surface of the armor, fitted in an entire suit of gold inlaid armor, runes of protection, strength and the like artfully made into the design on the breastplate and coiling down her limbs. The soft material of the tunic the mermaid had found for her cushioned the armor perfectly, despite its lightness.  
"Please don't," Thetis pleaded, half in play, half for real, throwing her arms around Haruka's shoulders and looking tearfully up into the blonde's brilliant green eyes. "I wouldn't want something to happen to you."  
"Aw, you do care." Haruka joked, flashing her patented smile at the girl clinging to her neck.  
"Well of course," Thetis brought her face inches from Haruka's. "You're my knight in shining armor, come to save the day. In other words..." she trailed off, running her finger teasingly over the design in the armor, illuminating the runes as they reacted to her touch.  
"Your ticket out of here," Haruka laughed, returning her attention to the walls around her. They were adorned with ancient weapons, art and armor. Haruka looked the swords over thoughtfully, knowing full well how much fun she'd have testing the power of each. 'But of course,' she thought, sighing, 'swords are not practical for what I'm up against.' She sent a considering glance towards the length of wall where the shields hung, remembering the immensity of her attacker, in particular, it's teeth. Thetis followed her gaze, ready to help.  
Haruka smiled. Thetis, for one thing, was fun. She had flirted easily with Haruka and Haruka hadn't minded the attention, to say the least. Had the blonde been a little less focused, she would have been having a great time. But the whole 'Getting eaten' thing kind of put a damper on her spirits. But she was really interested in saving the mergirl. Had she been given the chance to escape on her own, or face the serpent and save Thetis, she was positive she would stay. Then again, things like that tended to look better when the monster wasn't actually there, so who knew. At any rate, with the mergirl, it was refreshing not to have to worry about the petty little things, like gender and concealing of aforementioned subject. Or how the other felt about the previous. Thetis was probably having the time of her life. The girl had told Haruka how the royalty of her people had given up her, their 3rd princess out of 5, to the creatures in sacrifice when she was young. When Haruka asked how she was still alive, Thetis had accounted it to the fact the serpents needed her to do what they couldn't.  
"Cleaning the stuff above the water, menial labor, checking their scales for rot, stuff like that. It's ceremonial too. Living proof that we paid tribute. When I'm gone, they'll demand another to replace me." Thetis sighed and laid her head on Haruka's shoulder "Thank you for doing this Haruka," she said. "They've brought others down here, but they either gave up all hope, or went mad. Normally men though. Come to think of it, you're the first woman they've ever brought here, at least during my term. You're the second land-dwelling woman I've seen in my entire life. But she gave me a bad feeling. You, on the other hand," Thetis turned her blue eyes up to look at Haruka. "You have a "good" feeling. Reminds me of the times when I was little and would go to the surface. Perhaps you could come to my kingdom after this, live among us. You'd be a hero, knighted by my father and everything. And there's got to be a spell or something somewhere that can make you able to breathe under the water."  
"Maybe," Haruka said, her mind not really registering all of what Thetis had said. There was something that had her stuck. Reaching up, Haruka felt around her neck, then swore violently. It was gone. Thetis stepped back, raising an eyebrow.  
"Thetis! When that thing brought me here, I had a rune, a necklace! Where is it?" she asked frantically. "That's how I could breathe before, I need it!" Haruka stopped and looked around. "Wait, how is it there's still air in here?"  
"To your first question, it must have fallen off, because it was gone when you surface and to the second, the wind. It finds its way down through miniscule fissures and to here. I'll show you the room where it all comes in, there's a eternal storm there from the pressures colliding." She explained, as if irritated the mood had changed.  
"There's wind down here? Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought," Haruka grinned, looking at her hand, remembering the power she had felt there only the other night. "At any rate, I'll need something to stand behind and something with enough reach to hit the serpents before I'm in their range."  
"I can throw a spear well enough, but you'll be wanting one of these." Thetis turned down the hall, pulling Haruka behind. The blonde looked up at the new walls and her jaw dropped.  
"Lances! There must be a million here!" she exclaimed, letting go of Thetis' hand and running her finger reverently over the sleek silvery weapon. It felt comfortably warm and cool at the same time, sending the impression of absolute power for her will to wield into Haruka's soul.  
"You'd be surprised what people move by ship," Thetis noted. "Those are older then anything else here. They were intended to be used against dragons, back when they were a threat. Turn the point into the heart of dragon's flame and it'll never come near you. Scales, armor, magic, they'll pierce it all. But, at a price. It is said they were forged in the blood of the gods, so they put a limit on them, fearing the power of the lances would be turned on them. So the wielder must sacrifice something each time the lance tastes blood. I'm willing to bet you have enough power to use it effectively, at least long enough." She eyed Haruka thoughtfully.  
"A sacrifice?" Haruka frowned, closing her fingers around the grip of the lance. It was easily over 12 feet long and she was having her doubts she'd even be able to lift it, let alone balance and aim it enough to do damage to the serpents. And the talk of sacrifice worried her. Everything she had now, no matter how little it was, was extremely important to her now. She was sure she wasn't willing to give it up.  
"For most of them, it just drains your energy. But some take your memories, others, your youth and so on. There's one in here somewhere that dissolves its user. Hell, they'll do some weird shit, like the one down there with the serrated blade on the end changes your gender, though not always within the human spectrum. Half turn you into another creature. This ones ok though." Thetis gestured off-handedly to the one Haruka was holding. "You just lose some power,"  
Haruka nodded, taking a deep breath and bracing herself for the weight of the weapon as she eased it off the hooks holding it. Thetis watched, smirking. Haruka gasped and swung the lance in a smooth arc, stopping a hair from the mergirl's neck.  
"You like?" she asked wryly. Haruka grinned devilishly, feeling the subtle power flow beneath her palm. This was not like her attack. She could smell the metal, could feel the perfection of the detail beneath her fingers and the strange draw to drive it deep into her enemies and let it taste their death. She blinked, realizing the mental images she'd been seeing were not her own. Haruka stared at the lance. It was sending this to her! Like it was alive... the blonde shrugged. 'It'll do.'  
"Sure. Now let's get you some spears and check out those shields. This is gonna be a hell of a going away party, no?" she shook her head and leaned the lance on her shoulder, wrapping her other arm around Thetis' shoulders and steering her towards the shields.  
  
Ami signaled the other swimmers to spread out further and continued combing the sea floor for clues. She sighed, causing a small school of fish to scatter as the air bubbles intercepted their path. She wasn't too worried about Michiru, she'd gotten separated from her before and the other had been perfectly fine. Then again, if the aqua-beauty had managed to catch up with the sea serpent and Haruka... Ami pushed the thought out of her head. Setsuna had confirmed Haruka was still alive, as was Michiru. But she hadn't been able to pinpoint the blonde, where as she had found Michiru near the whales' hunting grounds, where Ami was headed right now.  
"Jeez, not a quiet moment these days." The girl muttered when a faintly glowing item caught her eye. She brushed the sand away and her heart sunk. A piece of the chain necklace that held their runes so they could breathe in place.  
"At least we're going in the right direction," she muttered, calling the others to the way she was going.  
  
Michiru smiled fiercely, her emotions too jumbled for her to express them clearly, so it was either grin or cry. And tears would just make it harder to see. So grin it was. She was currently speeding through the depths on the back of the pod matriarch, headed for the merpeople's herding waters, where they raised their schools of fish for food. That was the closest the whales could get without alerting the serpents and Michiru was to go get help from the mer-king, Cercrops. Whale-riders. The legendary warriors of the sea, who were once powerful enough to take on the kraken and Triton  
** "When we reach the trench, we must stay above it. You'll need to dive, but keep swimming towards the east, you'll see the golden city soon enough." ** the matriarch told her. Michiru nodded into the whale's skin, her face now calm and emotionless.  
"By the way, what should I call you?" Michiru cried over the crest. "If King Cercrops needs proof." ** "Amphitrite." ** the matriarch responded. ** "Matriarch Amphitrite. But I doubt he'll need proof, especially from you. You may not be from down here, but you are the sea's child. And that woman did vouch for you all those years ago." ** "What?" Michiru frowned. ** "Long ago, when we first came across you, clinging to that piece of wood. That woman. She came down here, asking the king to rescue you from the sinking ship in case she didn't make it in time." ** Amphitrite answered, diving closer to the sea floor. Michiru could just barely glimpse the trench. "Feril?! Feril knew the ship was going to sink...?" Michiru nearly let go of the crest she was clinging to in shock. ** "Of course. She is the herald of storms." **  
  
************  
  
Feril:.. Michiru: What are you on? Really, tell me. Maybe there's something that can be done to stop you. Haruka: No dearest, she has to be killed in her sleep, shh, wait for it. Author/Dead Goldfish: O.o Michiru: But Ruka! She never sleeps! I mean, how could she ever write this stuff if it weren't one in the morning and she had 15 empty soda cans scattered across her desk (I swear they're there, I just counted them. But I have them stacked up in a tower, a shiny tower of cans... o.o they're just from today) Setsuna: One would ask how she writes at all, seeing as she is a Dead Goldfish Author/Dead Goldfish: Spooky Dead Goldfish powers of doom? Doomy doom? *waves her fingers in spookiness* Feril: My guess is crack. Pot heads are mellower then she is, and needles are out of the question. What's in the Dead Goldfish food? Author/Dead Goldfish: No! No drugs or medication- Feril: The medication one is kinda obvious. Author/Dead Goldfish: *hides Dead Goldfish food* R&R! Flame me! I don't care! But let me know someone besides me can read this! Hell, even if you can't! For the love of Bob! *holds up Bob doll* Don't you love Bob? Oh yeah, Happy Turkey Day, or for you Tofuys, Um, that... I go! *makes "whooshing" sound and runs off* Everyone else: -_-' Feril: It's gotta be the Goldfish Chow 


	7. Chapter 7: The Fish That Got Away

Disclaimer: It's top secret. Only those who know may know and if you know and you don't, then I must kill you. Please leave your home address in black chalk on a public street sign and I'll be sure to get to you. ***************** Feril: Ok, once again, it is exactly 2:00 am when she finished writing this, I swear to you and the soda can pyramid is coming along nicely at 21 cans and one 25.3 fl. Oz. Bottle with the label ripped off, suspicious, no? Michiru: Baka! Where are you? I swear I won't kill you. Author/Dead Goldfish: You lie! You killed the decoy! Mr. Whale in Dead Goldfish suit: I'll say. Michiru: Gomen Mr. Whale Author/Dead Goldfish: This the last swimmy chapter! I swear it! I'm as tired of it as you are, I'm sorry but I was really stuck. Haruka: Seeing as you can't swim. But you've got that whole floating upside down thing going for you Author/Dead Goldfish: *nods* Anyways, R&R, Flame me, whatever! Let me know someone is reading this! Ty those who have, please continue to do so. Note! This is not my top of the line stuff! This is my middle slog chapter stuff! So flame away! ***********************  
  
Setsuna glowered at the steel gray sky. 'She's not here damnit! So go away! This is not what we need right now! And Feril, I swear to the gods if you are here and you aren't saving those girls, I'll kill you myself.'  
  
Chapter 7: The Fish That Got Away  
  
The green-haired sighed and looked out over the water, which was slowly growing more turbulent. 'At least you left us the Angel...' she thought, shivering as the wind whipped across the deck of the ship. The Depth's Angel had been left in Serenity's care, Feril deciding she didn't need, or want it. So it had become the most valuable ship in Queen Serenity's Navy. Not only was it swathed in wards and protective runes, making it unsinkable unless so wished by its Captain, but it had a magical arsenal that would give the Mage Council a run for their money and then some. And Setsuna suspected it held more then Feril had said when she handed it over. Currently they were using one of the ship's abilities to illuminate the area around them, in the water at least, for a mile around. Even though this disturbed much of the sea life, they were at the time more concerned with finding Haruka and Michiru. Normally, they wouldn't have gone to such lengths for one or two students, but if the sea serpents were become active again, this would affect any country that had trade routes or a navy on the ocean. The creatures were infamous in years past, but their numbers had dwindled during the Demon Wars because of the techniques developed to capture and kill them, including the aid of the merpeople. But if they returned, which even half of the strength they'd had then, the world's oceans and waterways would become a hundred times more perilous then if they were in constant tempest. Even more so now that dragons were no longer there to compete with them.  
  
Michiru stood, back straight, meeting the gaze of King Cercrops. She had issued a challenge of sorts, a chance to liberate his people from the grasp of the serpents. The chance to reclaim the glory of the whale-riders, the fierce warriors of the sea. To gain enough renown to stop merchants and sailors from capturing his people to sell as exotic slaves in far off markets. To regain his people's place among the countries of the world, that had forgotten that the golden city under the sea existed. And it was all a bluff to get him to help her save Haruka. ** "If this is what you wish of us, you needed fill our hearts with faded courage and glory. Ask of us what you truly wish. Why is this important to you?" ** he asked her kindly. Michiru started surprised he'd seen through her silver-tongued speech. "Because someone I-Because my friend is in there." She tripped over the words. Cercorps looked thoughtfully over steepled fingers at the girl, deciding if that was enough of an answer for him. 'I'll give her time. If she is not comfortable announcing it yet, then she probably hasn't told her love how she feels. She has grown though, since that night. Maybe this will keep her from being so lonely.' ** "I will do this. You are truly a child of the sea, like we are." ** Cercrops stood up and the water carried him down from the dais to stand in front of Michiru. He was easily a head taller then her and his hair, lifted by the weightlessness of the water, made him seem even taller. He smiled gently at her and placed his hand at the base of her neck, kissing her forehead. Michiru blinked in the flash of blue-green light that shone from where he had kissed her, and felt the warmth of the mark glowing above her brow. Cercrops smiled knowingly, his suspicions confirmed by that radiant sign, tracing it with his forefinger as it faded. "You are a child of the sea," he repeated, close enough to speak with sound. "Therefore, I will treat you as my own daughter. Come, we'll find you a lance. You'll be riding with us, no?" he asked grinning down at her. Michiru's eyes shone. "Of course."  
  
Haruka walked easily under the weight of her armor, the shield and sword strapped across her back with great care so they wouldn't get in her way and the lance. She carried five or six spears under her arm while Thetis pulled a makeshift cart with around two dozen more and a small chest containing something she'd brought for Haruka, but hadn't revealed to the blonde. She had taken the sword last minute, thinking if she did get too close, she may as well hurt the bastard thing when it ate her. Thetis was taking her to the wind room. Haruka had wanted to feel her element at least one more time before possible, and probable, death. Not that it bothered her. She was more irritated and wistful then scared. Irritated that she'd die so insignificantly and wistful that she wouldn't get to see the others again, Michiru was the definite main thought, though Usagi made a comforting second. She sighed and looked at the walls absent-mindedly as she walked. There was something familiar in all this. The weapons were sending memories she couldn't quite grasp ringing through her mind. The feel of the old stone beneath her boots, the movement of the armor she wore, the weight of the shield and sword. All so familiar. It took away that small anger in her, leaving the peaceful wistfulness for another time.  
  
# The blonde smiled serenely as the wind of her world lifted her hair gently, blowing around her like an animal happy at the return of its master. Burying her face in the soft hair of her love, she breathed deep, taking in the scent of the sea, so far from home. The pair had no need for words, they knew what was coming, but chose to relax and enjoy their time together before the end.  
They stood there, nestled in one another's arms for an eternity, no sense of Time, duty, of anything but each other. The aqua-haired woman tugged absently at the straps of the blonde's armor, ceremonial. Both wore sailor fukus, with the colors of their guardian planets, but the blonde was still keeping up an image for the people. Of a prince and a princess. Because they didn't want those prying eyes, not understanding what they had.  
The senshi of wind lifted her love's chin and kissed her senshi of the depths. They would go fight, be separated by war and their duty to their queen, to their people. But it didn't matter right then. How could anything possibly matter more then what they had? #  
  
"Haruka," Thetis whispered, touching the armored girl's shoulder. Haruka rubbed eyes and looked around. Thetis was looking fearfully into the next chamber, but Haruka couldn't understand why. She could see the movement of the air, the wind, could smell it all around her. Electricity crackled softly and the temperature shifted with the wind's rhythm. This room was different. It was the earth, not the stuff they'd been walking on, not sand and reef, not the filtered and changed. It was dirt, dust, soft and strong, yielding to her, but hard and unforgiving when held tight. Powerful and warm. She glanced back at Thetis.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, confused by the fear in the girl's eyes. Thetis looked at her, confused.  
"What do you mean? Don't you see it? It's so cold and dark. And the lightning... Like there's an abyss." Thetis gestured.  
"What do you mean? It's brighter in there then out here." Haruka smiled and started to enter the room, but Thetis pulled her back.  
"Are you insane? We don't know what's in there! What's in the eye of the storm! We can't go in there!" Thetis stared at her. Haruka looked back into the room, then back at the mergirl. 'She can't see it? Dark? What is she talking about?'  
"It'll be fine. Trust me." Haruka assured, wrapping the mergirl in her arms and pulling her into the room before Thetis could stop her. The wind grabbed her instantly, trying to lift her from the ground and send her flying through the chamber. Haruka grinned and walked forwards, holding Thetis close, shielding her from the wind. She felt better already, though Thetis was having a hard time of it. She shivered and clung to Haruka, her eyes closed and she whispered prayers in fear. Haruka pushed through to the eye of the storm, which was calm and eerily silence, like the sound was being sucked out of it by the wind.  
"I wonder..." Haruka looked thoughtfully at the structure of the room. "We're at the center, aren't we?" she looked at Thetis, her voice sounding hollow in the dead air.  
"Hai."  
"I bet I could bring the whole thing down... that map you drew, do you have it?" Haruka asked, referring to the makeshift map Thetis had drawn when Haruka had been thinking up a plan of attack. Thetis nodded and pulled the map out of the little chest.  
"So, they rest here?" Haruka muttered, tracing the lines up to the room with her finger, scratching her head as she thought. She glanced up around the room again, then knelt down, putting both hands on the floor, sensing the earth around her.  
"If I pulled as much of my power into here as I could, I could get this room to collapse." She stated firmly. "It'd need to be weakened a little first, but that shouldn't be too hard. I could bring this thing crashing down and we'd have time to escape and return with reinforcements from your father's kingdom." Haruka looked down at Thetis, to see what she thought. The mergirl looked around the room and shuddered, before turning her eyes back on Haruka.  
"I'll do whatever you ask Haruka. I need to get out of this place." She shivered, closing her eyes and pressing closer to the blonde. It was then Haruka saw how much this place hurt the mergirl. 'It must be so lonely here, so horrible, with only those things here. Thinking you'll never see your family, your loved ones, ever again...' Haruka smiled gently.  
"Trust me, 'k?" she said, hugging Thetis reassuringly. The mergirl looked up again, her eyes grateful and nodded.  
"Fine, let's get to work. I'll hit the left side, you get the right. We got to be quick though." Haruka led Thetis out of the room and they spilt up down the hall.  
  
Ami stared at what she saw.  
"Unbelievable..." she whispered. "It's real..."  
In front of her, in reality, below her, stood the golden city of legends and tall tales. The movement of people below, the bustle of creatures had a certain air to it that could only mean one thing. They were preparing for battle.  
"Ami!" The blue-haired girl looked over to see Michiru swimming up to her, a solemn look on her face, contrasting the intensity of her gaze. "I'm glad you're here."  
"What's going on?" Ami mouthed in return. Michiru gesture to the city, telling Ami to follow her so she wouldn't have to yell to be heard.  
"They're going to fight the sea serpents." Michiru explained as they reached one of the few dry places in the city, which had once been used for foreign diplomats.  
"Wait, serpents as in plural?" Ami gasped.  
"Hai. They're storming the colony of their "god", Typhon, from the clan that took Haruka. They're under its rule right now, but if they revolt and successfully reduce their numbers, they'll be able to live without fearing the serpents. Getting Haruka back was just a fringe benefit for them, well, for me." Michiru explained, looking out over the city as it prepared.  
"How?" Ami asked, still shocked. None of this seemed real.  
"Whale-riders." Michiru smirked. "And I'll be one of them, if things go as planned. The whales are waiting over that ridge." She pointed to the other edge of the trench they were in.  
"Again, how did you do this?" Ami stood in awe. "It's unbelievable. Not only did you find the Golden City, which was believed destroyed in the Demon Wars, but also you reestablished relations that have been forgotten since then. Nothing today is making any sense." Ami shook her head. "First, Haruka gets abducted, not eaten, but abducted by a sea serpent, which we've been told are or near extinct, only to find she's been taken to their colony, where there's apparently how many?" She looked back at Michiru.  
"They estimate anywhere from 70 to 100 adults and around a dozen adolescents." Michiru said calmly.  
"And how many whales are there to go against them?" she managed, trying to fit her mind around how that could possibly happen.  
"Exactly 37 females, they think they can contact at least 7 of the males in the area and then 5 young." Michiru counted off smoothly.  
"And how long have you had a death wish?"  
"AHHH!" Ami jumped as Setsuna appeared standing besides her. Michiru smirked and shook her head. 'Those things are the ones with a death wish, taking Haruka like that. They'll wish they'd never hatched once I get my hands on them...' she mused to herself, her eyes narrowing coldly at the thought as she watched the movement below.  
"Right." Setsuna muttered, eyeing the aqua-haired girl carefully, sensing the shift in her mood. And the rise in her power. "Want to know what Haruka's doing?" she asked cheerfully, an odd tone for her. The two girls looked at her.  
"Nani?" they said unison, though with a definite difference in attitude. Setsuna smirked inwardly.  
"Sh-he's powering up. Apparently, some ancient armors and weapons have been activated, and King Cercrops assures me that these have been tributed to the serpents with his daughter as their keeper. The Queen's Records Master nearly threw a fit when he saw it. He thought they'd awakened on their own. One of the legendary lances has been activated as well as a sword, shield, the armor of Dyaus and some other weapons that were activated but silenced again. So Cercrops thinks his daughter has teamed up with Haruka and they're planning to escape." Setsuna watched Michiru's reaction and saw the mix of emotions in those blue eyes.  
"Then we'd better hurry up." Michiru said quietly and dove back into the water, headed towards the armory.  
"Setsuna-san." Ami started tentivly.  
"Hm?"  
"This is just the beginning, isn't it? There's something bigger that's going to happen, and everything that's been going on lately is pointing to it, I can feel it." Ami looked at the sea floor, then locked eyes with the green-haired woman. "I mean, Haruka's been through it, and it's like that's what set this all off. The night Haruka arrived at the Institute, the unrest in the school, that attack the other night and now Feril's gone. None of this feels right."  
"You've talked this over with Usagi, haven't you?" Setsuna smiled sadly. "She picks up on these things pretty well for that act we see." Ami nodded and Setsuna sighed.  
"Don't worry about it. Let's just go help take down some sea serpents." Setsuna turned back towards the center of the dry room.  
"By the way, how did you get down here?" Ami asked. Setsuna smiled.  
"Depth's Angel has a portal to any of these," she gestured to the faded design on the floor. "that you want. You think of it and you're there. Convient, no?" she shook her head, fading from sight as the design glowed purple. Ami stared for a moment, then sighed.  
"Why do I even try?" she muttered, diving into the water after Michiru.  
  
Haruka wiped the sweat from her brow and dropped the war-hammer unceremoniously to the floor. She eyed her work proudly, the once awe inspiring column now rubble and dust strewn across the floor. She glanced over her shoulder, grinning at the remainder of the columns before this one. She'd even gone as far as to use her power to batter the ceiling with wind-driven maces, so that long cracks and breaks in the structure twisted above her like some frantic spider's web.  
"Thetis?" she called.  
"Just a sec!" the mergirl responded, followed by a crash and the sounds of yet another column collapsing to the ground. The mergirl appeared, covered in chalky dust and grinning. She shook her head.  
"Typhon knows something's up. He's been bellowing down the chambers ever since we started, I'm surprised nothing's shown up yet. But we'd have the advantage in here anyways. And this means more of them will be in range when this all comes down. Good news." She took Haruka's arms in her's and they walked back to where the entrance to the wind room was. "Bad news, Typhon will be in range when this all comes down." she sighed, leaning her head against Haruka's shoulder wearily.  
"Bad how?"  
"This is not going to hurt him. Sure as hell piss him off, but no real damage. You'll understand when you see 'im. Anyways, got something for you." She reached down and opened the little chest and reverently pulled out a golden crown. Haruka stared and instinctively bent her head so that Thetis could reach up and place it there. Haruka straightened up and put her hand to the crown.  
"What...?" she questioned, looking at the mergirl who smiled.  
"Fits you perfectly. Makes you look like a prince coming to save the damsel in distress." She laughed.  
"I take it it's not just for dress up?" Haruka raised an eyebrow.  
"Of course not. It's to replace that "rune" of yours, so you can breathe. Neptune's Crown. They say the god Poseidon made it himself for his daughter's mortal lover, a great king, so they could be together in the sea." She smiled suggestively and Haruka shook her head.  
"Sounds like fun. But I've got to return to land after this. Sea's fun and all, but the ground's where my feet belong, if not the air. Sometimes, I feel like I could fly, if only I went fast enough, just lift right off the ground and leave it all behind. That's the world for me," Haruka smiled wistfully. Thetis watched her thoughtfully.  
"Michiru must be quite a girl," she noted and Haruka looked at her in surprise.  
"The way you said her name before. And that look in your eyes, I bet you're completely in love with her. Man, beaten before I even started. You're cute Haruka, but I'm not going to fight someone who inspires that kind of feeling in a person. All I can say is I wish you two the best and let's get this over with." And with that she pushed Haruka into the wind room and hurried off to her protected area. Haruka watched her leave, her words ringing in her mind. '"Completely in love"?' Haruka looked at the ground and smiled.  
"I guess I am in love with you Michi. Funny, huh?" she whispered as she began to concentrate on her power, pulling it into the palm of her upraised hand.  
  
Usagi clung to the ship's railing as the sea suddenly rose and she gasped at the spike in Haruka's energy. Mamoru and Makoto had gone to join the whale-riders, taking the smaller mounts, dolphins, to be the "footmen" of the assault while Minako and Rei stayed with the girl. They all stood on deck, staring in awe at the pillar of water and golden light shooting up, signaling the start of the battle.  
"This is way bigger then we thought," Rei whispered as the water came crashing down on the Depth'sAngel.  
  
The shockwave shook them all to the core. The enraged cries of the serpents as the weight of their entire colony came crashing down on them signaled the start of the attack as the dolphins and their riders swooped forward as the first strike, separating the threats from the rest and bring them into the waiting lances and spears of the whale-riders. The riders charged as the dust began to settle, slamming their immense bulk headlong into the unsuspecting serpents. The serpents screamed at impact and it was chaos. Dolphins darted among the massive bodies, their riders using swords, spears, ropes and nets to infuriate and foil the writhing monsters.  
Attacks filled the water, magic thicker then the blood running from the wounded and the dying. Whale teeth met scale and those yard-long venomous fangs found more then one target in the confusion. The serpents would hit one another by mistake, and in their frenzy, turn on one another. Ice found its way to subdue more then one of the clashing titans as Ami rode behind Michiru on Amphitrite. The whale matriarch was a seasoned fighter, finding her way to the weakpoints of many a serpent.  
** "Something is not right!" ** Amphitrite called out, stunning a serpent with a smashing blow of her tail. ** "This is too easy, where's Typhon?" ** Cercrops asked as he showed up besides them to finish the serpent off. ** "BETRAYED!" ** the voice exploded into their minds, full of hatred and rage. ** "SHE HATH BETRAYED US BRETHREN!!"** The very sea floor erupted as a shape bigger then anything any of them had ever seen came roaring from beneath the remains of the serpent home. Its head was easily half the size of Amphitrite, four massive yellow eyes, furiously rolling in its head like the monster was searching for something. The serpent lord's jaws snapped viciously, ripping right through a whale and serpent locked in combat that happened to be in its way, as well a column that had flown up in his wake. Ami gasped in horror as the thing shot out of the water and to the surface, still screaming in unholy wrath. They could see the impact of the sound on the surface of the water, felt the pressure of each resounding cry. ** "FORGIVE US, TYPHON!" the merpeople cried in terror as their "god" writhed and twisted in his search for whoever had betrayed him.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!!!???" Minako cried in horror and scrambled to her feet, grabbing Usagi by the arm and pulling her away from the railing, as if to hide her from the view of the rampaging monster. Setsuna had returned, crying out orders to the captain, who was frozen at the wheel, is eyes locked on the creature he couldn't even begin to imagine. Setsuna pulled Rei towards the circle engraved in the deck and told her what to do. Rei tore her gaze away from the thing and read the inscription around the circle in a steady chant. The circle burst with a radiant light and that light shot straight at Typhon, hitting him dead on. Typhon roared and went crashing back into the water.  
  
Haruka gasped for breath, clinging to the grip of the lance with everything in her. Venom and saliva surrounded her and her ears were bleeding. Her head felt likely to spilt open any second now. She was inside Typhon's throat. How she had managed this, she couldn't quite comprehend. One moment she'd been releasing her power in two directions, towards the ceiling and into the floor, and the next, she was surrounded by what had felt like a sonic blast and razored teeth. Impact after impact tore at her and the serpent lord's screams had practically deafened and near blinded her. It had been dumb luck that the lance had caught in the back of his throat, further infuriating the beast. Haruka focused as well as she could, struggling to stay conscious. 'It's draining my power...' she remembered, looking at the lance. 'Damnit!' she thought angrily, pushing the lance deeper without realizing it. She felt the attack from the Depth'sAngel, though she didn't know what it was at the time, which drove her weapon even deeper and then the impact with the water and the lance went all the way through, penetrating through the scales. 'It's stuck,' she thought vaguely, slipping in and out of darkness. She pulled, but the lance wouldn't budge. Typhon was not happy.  
  
Michiru stared at the glittering length of metal pinning the god-like serpent to the ocean floor. Typhon twisted to free himself, but in vain. The metal would not release its grip. ** "Hurry!"** A mergirl appeared from below them, looking straight at Michiru. ** "Haruka's in there! You must kill him now!" ** and with that, she dove, an armful of spears to attack the serpent king. ** "Princess Thetis!"** the merpeople cried, and followed the mergirl. Michiru didn't give it a second thought, and Amphitrite followed as well. Spears, lances, swords, knives, ropes, chains, nets, axes, magic, bit of debris and coral, even fists were used on the pinned Typhon, stabbing, beating, constricting the serpent. The whales worked on the lesser serpents above while the dismounted riders beat Typhon with everything they had. A golden light appeared in his roaring jaws and his face was spilt open by a planet shaped attack. Haruka pulled herself out of those now silent jaws, having destroyed the voice box on her way out. Neptune's Crown fell from her brow and back into the beast's mouth, sliding down his throat and Haruka floated lifelessly aside, her energy fading. "NO!" Michiru cried out, but Thetis was closer and grabbed Haruka, kissing the blonde instantly and forcing the air into her. Michiru gasped in relief as the blonde's energy signature returned, no matter how faintly and she left Amphitrite's back, swimming up to the princess, who was fixed on pulling Haruka to the surface, supplying the unconscious blonde with an air supply via her lips. "I'll watch your back," Michiru called into Thetis' ear and the mergirl nodded, focusing all her attention on Haruka and the quickly approaching surface. Michiru found it hard to tear her gaze from the sight of those lips on Haruka's and tried to ignore the irrepressible tinge of jealousy pulling at her heartstrings. The lesser serpents didn't notice them and they reached the surface easily, the Depth'sAngel coming full speed towards them. "So you're Michiru," Thetis noted, looking the other up and down. "I see what Haruka sees in you," she grinned and Michiru gaped. "Nani...?" she whispered. 'Haruka told her about me? What did she say?' Michiru couldn't get the words out before Thetis gently pushed Haruka into Michiru's arms and smiled. "You hold her, ok? She'd be pretty pissed if she went through all that and we didn't finish the bastard off." She laughed and dove back under. Michiru stared after her, mystified. Then she looked down at Haruka's face. "I'm glad you're safe Ruka, you really had me worried." She whispered, running her fingers through the taller girl's wet hair. "Don't cry...Michi..." Haruka mumbled and Michiru smiled, brushing her eyes quickly. "Ok Haruka, it's ok now," she murmured, seeing the small rowboat descend from the Angel to retrieve them. "But I think I'm gonna take a nap.  
  
The pair slept through the celebration afterwards, waking only at the end, in time to see Thetis off and for Cercrops to thank them. Thetis was going to Queen Serenity's court to be the ambassador from her kingdom and reestablish old ties with outside countries that had been cut off during the Demon Wars. She had left after giving Haruka a quick kiss and Michiru a knowingly glance. Haruka returned the armor and weapons to Cercrops, despite his assurance she could keep them. He offered to Knight her, but she politely declined, feeling strangely awkward about the idea of being a Knight in his court, seeing as she wasn't planning a return trip to the ocean anytime soon. He gave her a medal anyways and thanked her heartily, and did the same for Michiru. "Perhaps you'll be the Moon Kingdom's embassador to us someday, no?" he asked and Michiru nodded. "Perhaps." She had thanked the whales, Amphitrite in particular and promised to visit soon. They all returned to the school, worn out and most sporting some new scars to find Hotaru distraught over the note Setsuna had left that read "Gone fishing."  
  
******************* Feril: You're a lazy person Author/Dead Goldfish: Yes and no. I'm a lazy Dead Goldfish Setsuna: "Gone fishing"? Author/Dead Goldfish: *uses Author Power to put Setsuna in patchy overalls and a fishing cap in a aluminum boat out in a swamp somewhere with a six pack of cheap beer and a ice chest full of fish bait and hot dogs and changes her name to Seta Mae* Seta Mae: Yer sow de'd *stops and covers her mouth* Wha' yew do ta ma voice? Author/Dead Goldfish: *giggles evilly* redneckified it Haruka: That's... evil Michiru: Poor Setsuna Feril: Yeah, poor Seta Mae Seta Mae: Yer not a' helpin'! Gosh dan'it! Mr. Whale no longer in a Dead Goldfish suit: That's just not right... Author/Dead Goldfish: hehe R&R if I just pissed you off. Or if you want me to change her back. Or if you want me to keep her as Seta Mae- Seta Mae: Don't yew dare! Author/Dead Goldfish: How 'bout this, R&R for whatever, k'? Oh, and I'm not going to be able to work on this during the holidays, so I'll try to post before then. 


	8. Chapter 8: Wall Crashing Down

Disclaimer: I will, of course, one day rule the world, so while this is not mine Now, it will be. So there.  
  
Dead Goldfish: Hi guys. I'm not going to be able to work on my fic over the holidays, so I'm trying to post as many chapters as I can before then. Ok, to those asking, um, I can't tell you if it'll be sad ending or not, because that'd be a spoiler, so, uh, just don't cry. Or go a head, nothing wrong with it unless you're being recorded so you can be blackmailed out of your spot in the lunch line- Feril: Focus. Dead Goldfish: Right! Anyways, there is a purpose to Thetis! She isn't that random. Oh wait, yes she is, my bad. Thetis: *throws a squid at Author* Dead Goldfish: Right then *dodges squid* hm... oh yeah, I promised shadowsphere21 I'd advertise his fic, so yeah, here it is. Read his crossover fic and review because it raises his confidence so I can crush it. It's called "Remorum: The Grand Story" and is in the Crossover section. And R&R mine fer me. I need it. Otherwise, Thetis becomes meaningful and I'll put her with Haruka! Or I'll do the most evil of all evil! Haruka with a guy! AHHH! *claws at her eyes then runs and hides as she hears "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" and "SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"* Right, seriously, R&R. Feril! Save me! Tell them I was just kidding! I didn't mean it! No! *sounds of horrible vengence being wroght on Author by Haruka and Michiru and Thetis being Deep Submerged by Michiru, who is yelling something about sluts and her Ruka* Feril: I'm gonna go join in. Seems Like fun. You coming Seta Mae? Seta Mae: Sho' nuf! Feril:... so weird. Anyways, R&R.  
  
*****************  
  
Haruka smiled, looking out her frost covered window. 'Thank the gods it's our day off,' she thought happily, curling up in a snug little ball, in a nest of blankets and trapped body heat, one of the most comfortable things one can imagine. Burying her head back into her pillow she slipped lazily along the boundary of waking and sleep.  
  
Chapter 8: Wall Crashing Down  
  
Makoto grinned and set down the bowl she'd been mixing the ingredients in. It was over two weeks since their watery adventure and she felt stronger then ever. The recital was coming up and the prospect of the holidays was putting energy into all the students, classes fidgeted and looked out the windows, waiting anxiously for snow, that would signal that their vacation was at hand. Few chose this time to visit their families, those that still had them, or maintained good relations with them. Not all families were understanding of magic, many came from superstitious lands where magic was to be beaten out of the children at an early age. They'd been lucky to be picked up by the School and didn't forget it.  
Haruka had been put on athletic probation until the nurse gave the go ahead, for the wounds from the battle, though the blonde was healing amazingly well. No one else had really sustained any major damage, (other then a few of the whales and merfolk, but shhh) which Makoto was extremely grateful for.  
The tall girl looked out the window, into the yard, smiling softly at the sight of the blue-haired girl sitting on the bench, her nose in a book. 'Wonder if she'd like some company...' Makoto thought, before the mountain of dirty dishes in the sink crushed her hopes. The brunette sighed and contented herself with keeping an eye on the other girl as she washed and dried the dining ware.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" a girl ran breathlessly up to Usagi and Mamoru.  
"What is it Naru-chan?" Usagi asked.  
"Is it true? Is she really coming here, for the recital?!" Naru stared, wide-eyed and hopeful. The blonde grinned from ear to ear.  
"Hai!" she yelled happily. "Isn't it great?! I haven't seen Mama in soooooo long!" she danced around with Naru excitedly.  
"Nani?" Mamoru sweatdropped. "How come you didn't tell me before Usagi? Is Serenity-sama really coming?" he asked nervously.  
"Of course she is Mamo-chan!" Usagi sighed in exasperation, like one talking to a small child. Both Naru and Mamoru sweatdropped. "She made a few arrangements so she could come after all and she's bringing some foreign delegates... whatever those are." She dismissed offhandedly.  
"Wow, Queen Serenity..." Naru sighed, going starry eyed. Mamoru resisted the urge to run from the crazy girls. "She's so beautiful Usagi- chan, you're so lucky! And you're a princess too! That is so cool!" Usagi did her best to look important.  
"Of course I'm lucky, but shh, Naru-chan! You can't tell people about that. Mama doesn't want a lot of people to know. She said she wants me to have a normal life, with normal friends and if everyone knew, they'd treat me differently." Usagi said secretively and Naru nodded. "Wanna know a secret though?" Usagi whispered and Mamoru started to say something, but decided against it. Naru nodded. "Swear not to tell anyone?"  
"Cross my heart." Naru said solemnly.  
"Everyone in Tower Dorm has Royal Blood." She whispered and Mamoru winced. Sure enough, Naru turned her reverent gaze on him.  
"You're a prince?" she asked in awe.  
"No!" Mamoru said fiercely. "Not anymore! You shouldn't do that Usagi! You know that's just going to bring up a lot of bad memories for everyone, if people start asking about it. And we don't even know where Haruka-kun is from. From what Feril said, he's been on his own for a long time, so we can't be sure."  
"Mamo..." Usagi soothed, putting her hands on his arms and giving him puppy dog eyes. "So were you. I didn't mean to make you angry, but don't you trust Naru-chan? You were in that orphanage and we still traced you back to the Royal Family of Te-"  
"Usagi!" he snapped.  
"Gomen," she looked down. Mamoru felt bad.  
"I'm sorry Usagi, don't be sad. I did not mean to get mad at you, it's just..." he frowned, searching for the words. "It's just, it's not something I like on the surface, you know? My past isn't important, neither is my heritage. Not now anyways," she nodded.  
"Well... I'll see you two later," Naru said, running off, slightly embarrassed. Both Usagi and Mamoru sweatdropped, realizing they'd forgotten she was there. The clock tower sounded that it was 9 o'clock and Usagi jumped up, nearly knocking Mamoru over.  
"I'm late for recital practice! Ja ne!" she called, taking off at top speed.  
"Usagi! Matte!" Mamoru called, running after her. "It's not 'til 10!"  
  
The dummy hit the floor and lay still. Out of breath, Michiru slid to the floor besides it and leaned against the wall. Normally, she was a levelheaded, rational person, wasn't she? Jealousy was not a common trait in her personality, envy was not normal for her. Nor was this possessive feeling pulling at her heartstrings. It took a lot more then good looks and charisma to win her over. So why was Haruka such a problem. Michiru shook her head. 'And why can't I get that image out of my mind?' she thought, massaging her temple. She'd had a dream about Haruka, when she had first emerged from Typhon's jaws, armored shining despite her state, that crown sitting perfectly on her brow. A knight in shining armor, a prince charming. Or princess, but who was keeping track of that. And then she had seen it over and over. Thetis, the mergirl, the princess in that story, kissing Haruka. Only in the dream, it hadn't been out of necessity of air. But still, it plagued Michiru like nothing else. 'She kissed my Haruka. And she knew! She knew Haruka's a woman! But she didn't care... Neither did Haruka...'  
  
The girl sighed and lay down, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"So not fair," she mumbled grumpily.  
  
"Love seldom is."  
  
"AHHH!" Michiru jumped up and looked around, but no one was there. "I'm hearing voices now? Great."  
  
"I should hope you can hear voices, or talking to you would be quite pointless, no?"  
  
Michiru recognized the voice and swore, something she tended to avoid. Looking over into the corner, she shook her head at the sight of the shade.  
  
"Oh, I hate you." She stated, picking up the dummy's arm and throwing it at the shade, knowing full well it'd just pass through. "And who said I'm in love?"  
  
"Oh, if I remember correctly, you did. I think it went something like "And I can't even get up the courage to say it to your face! I love you Haruka Tenoh!". Yeah and then the sea serpent got her and you went on your little rescue mission to save her and ended up wiping out that entire colony of sea serpents. Don't do things half-way, do you Michiru?" the shade moved towards her slightly from the corner.  
  
"You were there?! I knew it!" Michiru glared at the shade. It laughed.  
  
"I was there as much as I'm here now. By the way, how come I get blamed for everything? Just because I'm gone and you guys can't handle it without me, geez." The shade shifted and Michiru got the feeling it was shaking its head though one couldn't really tell with a shade.  
  
"Well Feril, that's because you have a reputation for causing trouble, but we don't notice it because normally, you're the one to handle it. By the way, Amphitrite told me an interesting bit of information..." Michiru remembered her conversation with the whale matriarch. The shade shifted again and Michiru got a definite feeling that it knew what was coming.  
  
"She said you knew."  
  
"I know a lot of things." The shade said coolly.  
  
"About the ship, you knew it would sink. You told Cercrops to save me, but why didn't he save my family? Or anyone else for that matter. Why just me?" Michiru stepped closer to Feril's shade. She'd talked through it before, when she'd been gone. Her ability to "broadcast" her essence tended to freak people out, so she normally did it when the person she wanted to talk to was alone. And one tended to be able to read more from a shade then Feril herself, because it was harder for her to conceal her reactions in the spirit. Like her reaction right now. She was restless now, uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going.  
  
"It was too late for them," she said finally, but without any sincerity what so ever.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You were the one I was worried about. Had they been alive, Cercrops would have saved them as well, but it was more important that you survive." Michiru's eyes narrowed. Here was something she could put all that pent up frustration into.  
  
"So you didn't care what happened to them? You were just going to let them die?!" Michiru raised her voice, another rare thing for her. "She also called you the 'herald of storms'. What's that mean? Are you the one that brings all this bad stuff with you?" she snapped, not quite sure what she was saying.  
  
The feeling in the room instantly went ice cold. The shade suddenly seemed very solid, and terrifying. Michiru had been around Feril once before when she was angry, and it had scared the crap out of her. Now the shade, the projection of Feril's mind and spirit, practically radiated with the freezing anger that sent chills down Michiru's spine. At the same time, somewhere in the back of her mixed thoughts, Michiru mistook the feeling for dark amusement, like one who has lost face, even for a moment, and congratulates their "opponent" on their good work. Like an adult who has had a child over-simplify their work in a few words.  
  
"Michiru, do you really believe that?" the shade sounded hurt. "That I would do anything like that to any of you, that I would hurt you like that?"  
  
"No. I'm not thinking straight." She muttered, feeling bad for what she'd said, though relieved Feril didn't seem mad anymore. "I'm sorry Feril, I didn't mean it... Are you coming back soon?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh." Michiru looked at the ground.  
  
"But I will send you guys presents on Christmas, like I always do."  
  
There was a long silence and Michiru fidgeted.  
  
"You should probably wash off before rehearsal." Feril suggested. Michiru looked out the window at the clock tower, gasped and ran out of the room with a wave and a "Ja ne!"  
  
Feril sat back against the heavy oak throne and looked around the ruins of the once glorious castle. Ancient tapestries long since torn and tattered hung limply from crumbling ramparts and the forest had over taken the outer keep in thorns and swamp.  
  
"They're pulling out of my grasp, aren't they?" she murmured, opening her fist and letting the sand from the stone she'd used to cast her shade fall to the weathered stone floor. A creature at her feet stirred nervously and she lazily kicked it away into a dark corner, where it was overwhelmed by the rats that had long ago claimed the land as theirs.  
  
"At any rate, I don't believe anything will change the course I've set. They will know they full power soon enough, and my job will truly be finished. Maybe then, I will leave this place," she glanced around once again to the stained stone walls and rotting beams in the ceiling, what was left of it. She looked past her broken ceiling, out into the eternal storm that she had placed there, and smiled in the concrete strength of Fate.  
  
"Haruka-papa?" Hotaru whispered her nickname for the blonde as she stuck her head through the trap door. Haruka looked so much like her father that she couldn't help but call her that and the blonde seemed to like the association it meant.  
  
"Hm, Hime-chan?" Haruka looked up. Hotaru giggled and climbed all the way up into the room. Haruka's hair was standing up on end in the back, giving her the appearance of having cat ears. Hotaru crawled into bed alongside the older girl and curled up next to her while Haruka gave up some of the blanket to make room for her.  
  
"Rei-san wanted me to remind you that you had rehearsal today, if you're up to it. You've still got half an hour to sleep though, if you get ready fast." She notified, snuggling up against Haruka, who nodded and went back to sleep, Hotaru in her arms.  
  
Michiru practically flew up the stairs and into her room, drying out her hair with her towel as she shut her door and searched for something to wear.  
  
"Note to self, do laundry after lunch," she sighed, pulling on her last clean outfit and a jacket. She slowed down a bit, always one to look her best. With this thought in mind, she remembered for whom she wanted to look her best for and called up through the closed trap door,  
  
"Haruka? You awake?"  
  
"Nwwaahhhh." Came the well thought out and witty reply. "Five minutes..."  
  
"Are you coming to rehearsal today?" Michiru asked as the trap door opened to let her in. She peeked in to see Haruka glaring blearily at the buttons on her long-sleeved shirt because it would not corporate, which was covering just enough to maintain her male cover. She smiled then glanced over to Haruka's bed. 'Hotaru? Man, everyone but me!' she stared, her imagination going quickly where it normally wouldn't until she pulled it back. 'Bad Michiru! Their relationship is not like that, would NEVER be like that! Ugh, my mind's going to hell, I need to sleep... Hm, Haruka's bed looks so comfortable...'  
  
Haruka triumphed over the buttons and pulled on her boots and her jacket, ready to go. She looked over to see Michiru spacing out, looking at the sleeping Hotaru.  
  
"Kawaii, no?" she grinned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "I'll let her sleep." She said, more to herself then Michiru. Hotaru rolled over.  
  
"Haruka-papa..." she muttered in her sleep.  
  
"What Hime-chan?" Haruka asked, moving over and tucking Hotaru in. The girl opened one sleep filled eye.  
  
"Where you going?" she yawned.  
  
"Rehearsal, remember? The reason you came up here in the first place. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up for lunch, 'k?" Haruka explained and Hotaru nodded, burying her face back into Haruka's pillow. Watching the look on Haruka's face, Michiru felt even worse for what her sleep deprived mind had tried to tell her. 'She really loves Hotaru, but she's not "in love". She'd never do anything like that,' Michiru smiled as Haruka smoothed Hotaru's hair and the pair descended down the ladder and the stairs, to Music Hall.  
  
They walked in a comfortable silence. Michiru glanced over and noticed Haruka moving her hand in time to a tune only she could hear. Her face showed a outer concentration and finally, the blonde nodded in satisfaction.  
  
"Let's try another song today. I have one that's perfect." She said cheerfully. "I think it'd be great on your violin."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" Michiru snapped her fingers as it came back to her. "Sensei gave us a separate slot, just you and me. She wants us to play something special for the Queen."  
  
"The Queen?" Haruka stopped and frowned. "The one Feril serves?"  
  
"Hai. She's coming here with a few delegates from distant kingdoms to basically show off and boost relations. And their each bringing their own, hand selected students to perform, so we'll be representing the upper classmen, while the other Tower Dormers will represent the rest. And then we'll show off our attacks, purely for show though. We're supposed to show off our skills so that when our year of outer service comes up, we can have a broader range to travel and prove our use. And I've heard some interesting things about the visiting students. Minako, for one, is so excited about it that she's even compared them to you," Michiru flashed Haruka a quick smile. "That is, before she forgot completely about you and started ranting about them. Supposedly, they're pretty cute."  
  
Haruka hid a scowl and started walking again.  
  
"From what countries?" she asked casually.  
  
"Hm... I think Ciro, Elusion, and Galia." Michiru counted them off on her fingers. "That's all, I think... Haruka?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Galia?" Haruka snarled softy, her fists clenching. Michiru's eyebrows shot up at the look in the blonde's eyes.  
  
"Hai... that's where the ones Minako was ranting about come from..." Michiru eyed the blonde curiously. "Why?"  
  
"Divine Hands Academy?" Haruka growled. Michiru nodded and repeated her question,  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Let's just go play some music." Haruka snapped, brushing past her, headed for the Music Hall. 'Whoa, that's different. I wonder what's bothering her?' Michiru thought as she hurried to catch up.  
  
"No, no, no!" Rei sighed and shook her head in exasperation. "What do you think you're doing? What do you call that sound you were making?"  
  
Usagi threw a prop star at the raven-haired girl, who caught it, causing the blonde to give a "meep!" of terror and hide behind Michiru. They were all dressed in choir robes, having been recruited by the overzealous girl to sing at the opening. Every single musician had been obligated to lay down their familiar instruments and endure Rei's wrath at the smallest of mistakes.  
  
"I call it singing Rei, you'd know if you were any good at it!" Usagi retaliated from behind Michiru, sticking out her tongue. Michiru sighed, wishing she'd just refused one more time to this. But then again, Rei could be a bit scary when she was desperate. And on her time of the month...  
  
Michiru careful ducked out of the way, under the pretense of picking something up off the floor and got out of the line of fire just as Rei went off.  
  
"You ok?" Haruka asked, pulling her away from the others, watching the screaming girl with more then a little unease and a bit of awe as she passed her fourth minute without taking a breath. Usagi was yelling right back and the other students stood in disbelief that neither had popped a vein.  
  
"Yes, I think I got out just I time though, who knows what could have happened," Michiru laughed.  
  
"Good lord..." Haruka's eyebrows shot up. "They are creative, aren't they?" Michiru nodded.  
  
"Though I'm not sure that's a word... and that's probably impossible." She pointed out. Thankfully, the clock tolled and the students edged out of the room to escape to lunch. Haruka was tempted to stay and see if she could time the girls, who were oblivious to anything around them, but she shrugged and left with the rest.  
  
"Can't forget Hotaru," she muttered, walking up the stairs. She looked over at Michiru, walking besides her.  
  
"Why the frown, pretty girl?" Haruka asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know." Michiru replied. "It's just, I talked with Feril and I think something's happening. That's one of the things I hate about being here, they never let you know what's going on outside the school. I mean, sometimes Setsuna will tell us something or Feril will, if you ask her, but otherwise, we're completely isolated from the world. And I feel like I've been here forever. It's driving me nuts. Plus, those little adventures of yours have made me want to get stronger, a lot stronger."  
  
"My adventures? Hey! That's no fair, I didn't want all those things to happen and it was only two... I think." Haruka protested. "But I know what you mean about wanting to get stronger. I never felt so weak as when I was- " she stopped abruptly, blushing and frowning like she was ashamed, like she'd made a confession about something she'd rather keep within.  
  
"You're not weak." Michiru brushed it off like there was no way for that to be true. "You're stronger then any of us. And I think you were the one Feril was most excited about. I've been here so long and I've never seen her spend so much time tracking one person. You must be something really special," she said sincerely, looking up at Haruka, who was torn between a smile, blushing and a frown, like she couldn't quite place all her reactions.  
  
"And you're not?" she blurted out after a moment of silence. Michiru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Who said you aren't something really special?" Haruka asked smiling, her face red. The look on the blonde's face was too much for Michiru and she fought not to laugh but a giggle slipped out. Haruka pouted.  
  
"Well I think you are," she muttered defiantly, scowling. Michiru stopped and looked at the blonde, then smiled.  
  
"Tenoh-kun," she asked in a sly voice. "Did you just confess you're love for me?"  
  
Haruka went from scowling to bright red and nearly choked. Her mind raced through what she'd said, and what she'd really like to say right then. And of course, then her pride stepped in.  
  
"Well, you did first!" she sidestepped the question. Michiru's jaw dropped and a faint red tinted her cheeks and Haruka felt much better. Then she realized she'd said yes. 'Aw, damnit!' she sighed in defeat, looking up again to see Michiru still somewhat frozen.  
  
"What- What do you mean?" she stammered when she got her voice back. "You saw-?"  
  
Haruka felt bad, like she'd seen something she wasn't supposed to. But she nodded and Michiru looked down, feeling very vulnerable.  
  
"I hate these stairs," Haruka muttered. Michiru looked up again, confused. Haruka kicked sheepishly at the stone stair. "I mean something always happens to me going up them or coming down. I think it's because they're so damn long, I many, have you ever counted these things? There's got to be a thousand." She babbled.  
  
"1501," Michiru whispered and Haruka grinned. "I had a lot of time," she added.  
  
Haruka shifted around, searching for something to kill the awkward and embarrassing silence with. Without really thinking about it, she turned and put her hand behind Michiru's head. 'Ok then, this works,' was her last comprehensible thought before she kissed the aqua-haired beauty.  
  
"So does this mean I should call Michiru-san Michiru-mama?" a voice giggled and the pair were pulled back to reality. Hotaru stood looking half- gleeful, half-guilty for ruining their moment. Michiru stared and searched her mind for her composure, which had decided to wander off. But Haruka wrapped one arm around her waist and held out the other for Hotaru. Michiru looked up at the blonde, questioning.  
  
"You don't mind, do you Michiru-san?" Hotaru asked, worried, peering from Haruka's other side. Haruka was smiling reassuring and so Michiru took the little voices in the back of her mind, her fears and uncertainties and threw them all to hell. 'I don't care, I want this, I want to be with Haruka. We can be like a family,' she smiled back.  
  
"It's fine, Hotaru," she laughed. Hotaru grinned and Haruka's eyes danced happily. 'Well, down with the first wall.' Michiru thought as descended those stupid, stupid stairs together, passing the patched up hole Haruka's attack had made.  
  
"Why!? It's so not fair!" Minako cried as Haruka and Michiru left the Dining Hall after lunch.  
  
"I wonder if you even had a chance..." Makoto shrugged, watching the archway they'd disappeared through.  
  
"Nope." Hotaru smiled happily. "No offense Minako-san, but Haruka-papa choose Michiru-mama a while ago, from what I've seen."  
  
"They do make such a good couple," Usagi sighed. "Nearly as good as me and Mamo-chan."  
  
"As if Usagi!" Rei scoffed. "Michiru's way more mature then you, and doesn't torment Haruka like you do Mamoru. Way better couple then yours!"  
  
"Ooo! Rei-chan! I do not torment Mamo-chan! We're in love! Well, maybe I do torment him with my amazingly good looks and great personality. Mamo-chan can't stand to be away from me!" she declared, stars in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah right odango-atama!" Rei laughed, poking Usagi in the head. "That's why he's not in any of your classes. And those amazing looks you were talking about would only impress a toad."  
  
"You're calling me a toad!?"  
  
"You said it first!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Usagi tackled Rei across the table and people scattered to get out of their way as the wrestling girls flew past, pulling at each other's hair and skin.  
  
"Jeez, you'd think they'd be worn out from earlier." Minako sighed, watching her friends' path around the hall.  
  
"Hi girls, where's Usa..." Mamoru trailed off, catching sight of the battling girls. He sighed and sat down.  
  
"Where's Tenoh-kun? And Michiru-san?" Mamoru asked, looking around.  
  
"Probably in Haruka-kun's room," Minako muttered.  
  
"Minako!" Ami blushed bright red.  
  
"Well that's were I'd-"  
  
"Minako!" Makoto and Ami both covered her mouth, blushing. When they moved, the blonde sighed.  
  
"Why are you two so uptight about it? Man," Minako leaned back and waved her hand lazily. "It's like you're afraid of something. Why can't I joke about it?"  
  
Makoto and Ami glanced at each other and looked away hurriedly, so fast only Mamoru saw it. He was about to say something when,  
  
"MAMO-CHAN!"  
  
Usagi appeared from out of nowhere, Rei still clutching a piece of her cheek in one hand. She glomped Mamoru and nearly knocked him to the floor. Hotaru just sat and watched all these people around her happily. 'I have a family now.' She thought, smiling out the window where it had just begun to snow.  
  
"Where are we going?" Michiru asked, curious as Haruka led her away from the main school building. The blonde grinned and said nothing. They walked around past the path to the baths and then up the other side of the small mountain. Michiru followed patiently as Haruka helped her over the rocks and crevices, always moving up.  
  
"Earlier, when you said you talked to Feril. How?" Haruka asked in between jumps over the crumbling sides of the growing number of odd craters that littered the mountainside.  
  
"She sent a shade. She does that sometimes, when she's too busy to come herself. It's just a projection of her mind, kinda of like a ghost or shadow of her that she sends where ever she wants." Michiru explained as Haruka caught her as she slid down a particularly big rock and set her gently on the ground before continuing.  
  
"I saw this place from the baths and I wanted to come up here for the longest time," Haruka told her as they neared the top of the current the slope they were on. The blonde disappeared over the edge before reappearing and reaching down to pull Michiru up.  
  
The aqua-haired girl was surprised to find the peak absolutely flat, easily a big enough space to fit the main school building here. The peaks behind them were massive and towered over them, beautiful in green slopes with the blue of rocks at the top, layered with snow in the fissures. Michiru looked back the way they'd come and gasped. It was amazing. She could see the entire lay of the land below them, even the buildings normally hidden by the forest. The ocean lay on the horizon, tinted by the cloudy sky. The bright light that shone through the clouds bathed the entire area in a white light, making everything stand out wonderfully.  
  
"It's a star." Haruka stared, tracing the main paths with her eyes. "A star and a crescent."  
  
"It is..." Michiru shook her head. "Unbelievable. It's beautiful..."  
  
Michiru leaned against Haruka's shoulder and the taller woman wrapped the smaller in her arms. Michiru started when something cold landed on her shoulder, then disappeared. Looking up, she smiled.  
  
"Ruka, it's snowing." She murmured, reaching up and running her fingers through the blonde's short hair. Haruka nodded, pulling her closer.  
  
"We'll freeze," Michiru noted, but Haruka just grinned and shook her head.  
  
"I'm sure we'll keep warm somehow," she teased.  
  
"Could we get a tracking device on those two?" Setsuna sighed, looking out the window. "I mean, come on. Every time they disappear, something happens! I blame you." She glared at the shad in the corner, which chuckled.  
  
"They're on the mesa above the baths." Feril reported. "You know, I think you're getting old Setsuna dear. Normally, a little thing like a demon attack or a sea serpent uprising wouldn't even faze you, but now," the shade shifted like it was shrugging, though without any definite lines, it was hard to tell.  
  
"That's so weird," Setsuna muttered, shuddering. "And that's bull shit. We never had this problem before. I swear, if you know-"  
  
"So what? You know too. I knew that we didn't finish them off."  
  
"Seeing as you spent how many years in Hell? I would expect you to know what happened to the demons." Setsuna snapped and the shade flickered. "Sorry." Setsuna amended quickly. "I didn't mean that like it sounded."  
  
"I know what you meant. Don't worry. Just have the school on edge, but the main concentration is coming from, of all places, Neglund. Convient for me, no?" the shade's tone suggested it was smirking.  
  
"You're stronger now, I mean, then last time, right?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"... I think so. It's hard to tell, I haven't had anything to judge by in so long. All those who were my equals-"  
  
"I'd heard you had none."  
  
"My peers," the shade continued. "Had long since fallen out of grace and power when I returned and there was nothing for me to compare to. That's why Tenoh has interested me so."  
  
"And those prophecies don't add to your interest at all?" Setsuna added darkly.  
  
"Heh, such a smart girl you are. But what makes you think I believe in that? Or that it pertains to me or Haruka?"  
  
"It refers to The Storm. And the Golden Warrior of the Heavens, supposedly the strongest of the Sailor Senshi."  
  
"Ha! Me, The Storm! And the Senshi haven't even risen yet. I may herald storms Setsuna, but to be one? You think too much. At any rate, I'll be moving out against a small force to the west in a few hours. I'll send you a report for Serenity afterwards. Oh, and don't worry about those two. They can handle themselves." The shade dissipated and left Setsuna with the goosebumps she always got in the presence of one. Sighing, she looked up to the mesa that towered above the land.  
  
"This is stupid." She muttered.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Michiru laughed and screamed as they blasted down the mountainside on the slab of rock they'd found. Snow flew up in her face and they spun and jumped over the crevices that had been covered in the winter powder. Haruka leaned to the side and they turned down the smoother path, arms wrapped around Michiru's waist, holding the other girl pressed against her as they flew at a breakneck speed down the mountainside.  
  
Haruka laughed as they soared over a large snow-covered rock and landed hard, jolting them up. She knew they'd both be sore later, but didn't care, this was the best. The chill wind whipped around them, turning their ears, cheeks and ears red and making their eyes water. The craters they had gone around on their way up now provided miniature jumps as they dipped in then launched out and landed hard.  
  
Snow had been falling for the past hour and a half and had found it's way down their shirts and stuck under their clothes, the ice burning them painfully, but the heat from their contact had melted a lot of it.  
  
Haruka buried her face in Michiru's hair and the smaller girl laughed.  
  
"Cheater! My face is freezing too!" she called back and Haruka grinned and turned Michiru's head around gently and kissed her quickly, careful to keep her eyes on where they were going.  
  
"That help?" she asked, grinning. Michiru nodded and buried her face into Haruka's neck.  
  
"Ah! Cold!" Haruka cried and Michiru laughed and kissed her neck. They huddled together as the ride became smoother and the slope faded until they slid to a stop at the bottom. They sat there, completely wrapped up together, shivering and grinning in exhilaration. They were now sharing Michiru's jacket and curled up in it as the snow continued to fall.  
  
"We should go back," Michiru yawned, pressing closer to Haruka and closing her eyes.  
  
"Do we have to Michi?" Haruka asked sleepily, finding the cold rock suddenly very comfortable, probably immensely more so considering who she was with.  
  
"It's dangerous..." the aqua-haired beauty murmured. It was so warm here with Haruka; she just wanted to take a little nap. But the nagging voice in the back of her head told her not to.  
  
"Hmm..." Haruka answered. She knew from past experience what Michiru meant. Many a cold night, she'd started to nod off, only to remember the man she'd seen when she was 6. The guard she'd brought to the body had told her he'd probably fallen asleep and frozen to death. Ever since then, she'd be careful to keep moving when it was cold. 'But it's not that cold here... a little nap couldn't hurt...' her mind complained. 'Just a little nap.'  
  
******************  
  
Michiru: You're going to kill us by making us fall asleep and freezing to death? Dead Goldfish (hog-tied and hung from the ceiling courtesy of Seta Mae): *words are muffled by swollen jaw and gag* Feril: * "translating" * She said "Yes. That is exactly true and I think you're stupid." Dead Goldfish: *shakes her head and yells at Feril through her gag* Michiru: *caresses the handle of a fire-hot poker* That so? Haruka: *whispering to Feril* She's so sexy when she's evil like this. Feril: *sweatdrops* That was just what I was thinking Thetis: Hey! What did I do?! *bangs on the bars to her cage that happens to be hanging over a vat of acid* She put me in the story! It's not my fault! Dead Goldfish: *Glares at Thetis and yells at Feril* Feril: Oh, is that how it is? She said she was gonna have you fall for Mamoru and Haruka would find comfort in Thetis, Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami while you get an eating disorder and- Dead Goldfish: *eyes widen and she starts thrashing around, shaking her head* Feril: Why do you say that stuff if you're just gonna deny it later? Michiru: You were going to put my Ruka in an orgy scene with Her *gestures at Thetis* and the Inners?! *fiery background* Dead Goldfish: *freezes, eyes the size of monster truck tires* Gulp! Feril: *sweatdrops* Trey scary... *backs away slowly, Haruka just starting to look nervous* Haruka: *glances at the calendar* Oops. Feril: Run? Haruka: Run! Emergency Broadcast System: This is not a test, repeat, this is not a test. Everyone within the 20 mile blast zone evacuate immediately. Repeat, evacuate immediately. Michiru is about to blow Feril: Uh, R&R peeps, who knows, Author may survive Haruka: *Already in bomb shelter* Though it's not likely. Feril: *Climbs into bomb shelter* Right. So, see you later. *waves and closes the door* Haruka: *muffled* Did you bring a can opener? 


	9. Chapter 9: Howling Carnage

Author: Ok, now, I had promised myself I wouldn't make excuses. It's been a long time since my last update and I apologize. But this one's understandable, so I thought I'd fill you in on all the carnage. First off, Spoiler: If you don't wanna know, skip to next indent. I'm giving the Star Lights a cameo. This was originally planned back in October, back when I was naïve enough to believe those evil people at the convention, who said the Stars series would be out by the December convention (it's a quarterly thing). So, foolishly easy to deceive as I am, I believed them, saving up to buy the whole set. You see it coming folks? You guessed it! Not out til March, they're saying now. So, lazy as I am, I'll do it anyways, going from the manga. So if their OOC, tough crap, it's an AU.  
Secondly, I've been bashing my brains out against a wall to relieve the mind numbing agony that is Sailor Moon dubbed. Ok, pissed as I was about above items, I figured might as well get the rest of my collection started, plus I'd been watching the episode where the talismans appeared on Memory View, which is crap, thanks to the Dead Goldfishness. So, after I buy two of the DVDs, and commit them to what little memory I have, I decide to watch them Dubbed.  
"It can't possibly be that bad, can it?" I asked myself. "I mean, I first saw it in English with everything edited, via Cartoon Network. So it must have been semi-bearable, right? I have English tapes that I can sit through, so I just wanna see the difference in the story."  
Damn I'm stupid.  
  
Feril: You got us there.  
  
Author: Anyways, I bring in the voices, switch the set up to English and go to "The Bond of Destiny! The Distant Days of Uranus", having already seen it as it should be. And I do believe that I've succeeded in scarring myself for life.  
  
Feril: Like you're not already?  
  
Haruka: And what about us? Hm? I can't get clean now, you hear me! Everywhere I look! That awful name! That voice! Goddess have mercy!  
  
Michiru: Cousins! I knew they made us cousins, but it hurts so much more when you actually see it! And am I obsessed with hot chocolate now? Maybe Michelle a crack-head and she puts it in hot chocolate! All the time it's "How 'bout we talk about it over some hot chocolate?" or "Let's go get some hot chocolate."! WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
Setsuna: I can tell you're both upset.  
  
Feril: Well, we could always watch your episode next, "Susan"  
  
Setsuna: *shudder* I swear I'll send you to the deepest pit of Hell if you do. And seeing as how our dear Author clawed her eyes out not even 10 minutes into it, then shoved various screwdrivers in her ears, I doubt she'd do much to stop me. Amazing she can still type all that with no eyes.  
  
Feril: *shrugs* She's used to it, Dead Goldfish eyesight, remember? Anyone else notice Haruka *receives evil looks* I mean, Amara, admit she was addicted to Speed?  
  
Haruka: Explains a lot.  
  
Michiru: *nods* I knew drugs were involved.  
  
Haruka: Had to be. I mean, why else in bloody hell would I call Michi Batman?  
  
Feril: Maybe that's Michelle's secret identity. Mild-mannered crack head Michelle by day, psycho Batman wannabe by night! Amara could be Robin!  
  
Haruka: At any rate, some serious smiteage needs to happen. I'm gonna get Hotaru, rent a few Gundams, call up Clamp and go have a talk with the editors. Hell, maybe even Chaos would like to get in on it, I'm sure they end up fucking up him too.  
  
Author: END RANT! START FIC! WHAHA!  
  
**********************  
  
Setsuna sipped her tea and frowned in thought.  
"Goddess, I'm getting paranoid," she sighed, shaking her head. Leaning back in the heavy chair, she looked at the ceiling and tried to remember a time when she hadn't had these responsibilities. The snow continued to drift past her frost-covered window. Lethargy stole into her limbs and soon Setsuna slipped off to sleep, the fire burning steadily in the fireplace besides her.  
  
Chapter 9: Howling Carnage  
  
# Haruka looked up into the shadowed face of the figure in warped armor with blood stained hands that stood wreathed in darkness and thorns.  
"Who are you?!" she cried out in fear and anger. "What did you do to my family?! What have you done to Michiru?!"  
The figure was silent, but raised their hand towards Haruka, as if to reach out and grab her. An icy cold gripped the girl's heart and she was frozen, unable to move. In the back of her mind, she realized this was a nightmare, one she'd had before. One she didn't wake up from until it was all over... #  
  
Haruka's eyes shot open and she sat straight up, only to find the reassuring resistance of another body against hers. Breathing hard, she took in her surroundings and realized she was shaking.  
"Ruka?" Michiru shifted and turned a sleepy eye to the blonde. "What's wrong?"  
The pair was surrounded by pure white, a layer of thick snow covering them completely, until Haruka had sat up and dislodged it. The stone beneath them had a solid layer of ice on it and pulled at their bare skin as they moved.  
Michiru was awake now and worry for Haruka was clear in her tone.  
"What was it Haruka?" she asked softly as the other tired to steady her breathing and return her heartbeat to a normal pace. Haruka feigned nonchalance, not skillfully, and gave Michiru a shaky smile, but the aqua- haired girl had seen the terror in the blonde's eyes and could still feel her erratic pulse.  
"Just a dream Michi," Haruka assured, avoiding meeting the other's eyes.  
"It seemed pretty bad." Michiru noted softly, squeezing Haruka's hand in hers. Haruka opened her mouth to reply when something wet and cold pressed against the back of her neck and she felt the heat of something's breath.  
"What the hell?!" Haruka's eyes widened and she twisted around, coming face to face with a furry monster. Michiru laughed.  
"Fenir!" she reached over and grabbed the massive wolf by the ears and shook his head playfully. The wolf snapped his jaws and tried to catch her hands in his teeth. Michiru easily avoided the playful bites and turned back to Haruka.  
"Come on. It must be late if Fenir's out here."  
"It's-, he's a wolf!" Haruka exclaimed. She'd had bad experiences with the creatures before, but here was Michiru, perfectly calm and even playing with one. Michiru sighed and stood up.  
'Nice...' Haruka shook her head and looked another direction. 'Ok, so do not need those thoughts in a place like this.' The blonde stood up, making a point of keeping her eyes on the wolf. Haruka looked over and saw three other wolves lying around, yawning and shifting sleepily. Michiru crouched next to the one she'd called Fenir, who was now enjoying a scratch behind the ears, courtesy of the aqua haired beauty.  
"Haruka, meet Fenir's mate, Lupi, and their young, Romulus and Remus." She gestured to the others.  
"They're tame?" Haruka asked in wonder, counting the teeth as the one Michiru had called Lupi yawned and licked her jaws.  
"Not really. Fenir belongs to Feril. He travels with her now and then, but I guess he settled here with Lupi for when she's not around. I met him when Feril first rescued me. He's as big as he was then." Haruka turned her gaze back to the pair, torn between watching Michiru and giving the wolf the evil eye as if to warn him to behave himself. Fenir didn't seem too impressed.  
"When I was little, he'd let me ride on his back. He's just a big baby, don't let his appearance fool you." Michiru looked thoughtful. "A lot like you," she teased on an afterthought.  
"Hey! What?"  
"Oh, you act tough Haruka Tenoh, but I bet you're a real softy." Michiru smirked, and Fenir sat there with an air of supreme confidence, as if to say "Try me." Haruka was loathe to get closer to the truly massive wolf, but her pride was at stake. She moved forward and Fenir cocked his head to the side, his eyes questioning if she really wanted to do that.  
"See, scared of a silly old wolf." Michiru ruffled the fur on the wolf's neck and Fenir growled softly. Michiru seemed to enjoy watching Haruka's battling emotions.  
"Haruka?" she looked up, raising an eyebrow. The blonde froze, her green eyes on the wolf's left ear. It was sheared shorter then the other, not by much, but the difference in angle was noticeable. She slowly locked eyes with the animal.  
  
# A snarling filled the small girl's ears.  
"Koamara," Juniko Tenoh murmured, clutching the cross hanging from her  
neck in one hand, her young child's hand in the other. They were in  
the bell tower and the snarling was coming closer. A storm raged  
outside, tearing down the walls of the once majestic castle.  
"Mama, what's happening?" Haruka whispered, her intense green watching  
her mother's face closely. "When is Papa coming back?"  
Juniko was silent, simply lifting her daughter into her arms and  
climbing the stairs to the top of the bell tower.  
"We must sound the alarm Haruka, do you understand?" she looked  
seriously at her small girl. "We must warn the others. We've been  
betrayed." The snarling faded with distance, but the heavy rain,  
constant wind and thunder consumed the sound of her footsteps.  
"Betrayed? Who would do that?" the girl asked.  
Thunder drowned out her answer and there was a resounding "BANG!" from  
below, followed by a red flash. Juniko tripped and slid on the wet  
steps, gasping as the air was pushed out of her lungs from the impact.  
Haruka scratched her elbow as she was thrown out of her mother's arms  
and her head bounced off the stone wall.  
Her mother lay on the steps, shaking and breathing hard. Haruka bit  
back tears of pain and stood up. She could hear a metallic, bone-  
chilling clank on the steps below in between the thunderclaps. The  
young blonde moved to climb back down the stairs to get between  
whatever was coming and her mother.  
"Haruka!" Juniko grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her back  
up. "You have to go! Run!"  
"Mama... The alarm..." Haruka sniffled, wiping her eye on her sleeve,  
putting on a brave face, trying to distract the woman so she could  
face the steadily closing in thing behind them.  
"I'll sound it. You must get away. Koamara would never, I would never  
forgive myself if anything happened to you. At the next platform,  
there's a door. Go through it. It will lead you outside the castle  
walls! You'll find help, but you need to keep running! Promise Haruka!  
Promise you won't stop running -" once again thunder cut off her  
words. With that, she pushed Haruka up and the girl took off running  
up the stairs, tears running freely down her cheeks. After what felt  
like forever, she saw the door.  
It was quiet, very quiet now.  
Haruka scrunched her face in pain as a scream of agony cut the air and  
died. She pressed her hands against her ears and curled up, crying. It  
was like everything else in the entire world had stopped. She couldn't  
understand it. How could something that didn't leave a mark, no  
scratch, no cut, hurt so incredibly?  
With a start, she remembered her mother's words. Banging into the wall  
as she clumsily opened the small door; she slipped out onto a small  
platform that led to a little tunnel on the other side. The rain had  
softened and the lightning and thunder disappeared. Only the wind had  
grown, but in such a way that it pulled all directions, like a vacuum,  
making everything feel like she was in a nightmare.  
Haruka Tenoh looked down on the courtyard of her family's castle for  
the last time and froze. A giant stood there, covered in twisted and  
stained armor and a dark tattered cloak. Besides him, a beast the size  
of a horse, a wolf with blood-matted fur and red teeth, panted from  
the exertion of his kill. One ear was tattered and as she watched, the  
giant kneeled and shaved off the hanging skin with their blood gummed  
sword.  
The giant turned and looked up at Haruka, his face hidden deep in the  
corrupted metal of his helm. Haruka felt bile rise in her stomach at  
the sight of Juniko Tenoh clutched in one of the giant's hands, run  
through. Her father lay crumpled against the wall, his throat slit,  
eyes half-lidded.  
"I HATE YOU!" she screamed down at the demon giant, the murderer.  
"I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY MAMA! I'LL KILL YOU FOR  
HURTING MY PAPA!" The giant said nothing, but reached his free, metal  
covered hand up towards the last Tenoh, beckoning.  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Haruka screamed and ran, the fear, the fury and the  
pain all exploding within her and she ran. And somewhere, in the back  
of her tortured mind, a thought formed. 'I will be as fast as the  
wind. I will be the wind. And then I can just disappear...'  
And she remembered nothing more. #  
  
Haruka shook her head to clear it. This wolf wasn't as big as that monster had been, or nearly as dark. Fenir had the feeling that all predators of the woods have, a peaceful dominance with an underlying vicious and brutal power that shows their true nature, hunters, inescapable. "I'm sorry..." she muttered, realizing only afterwards she was apologizing to a wolf, for a reason she wouldn't say and that she doubted the creature would understand if she could. "Goddess, Michiru, why is it that being around you brings up my past life?." she sighed, lying back in the snow. Michiru raised an eyebrow. "Nani?" 'Shit! New rule, everything I say from now on must be planned and checked for stupidity! Damn... might as well.' And breaking her just made rule, Haruka spilled her guts to Michiru, not even truly realizing what she was saying. Before she knew it, she'd blurted out all she'd remembered about her parents recently and even some she hadn't, but had been there just the same. She only regained control of her senses just as she was going to share the thoughts she'd been having about Michiru herself. 'DAMNIT!' the blonde cut herself off angrily. "I blame Feril!" Haruka snarled viciously, her frustration getting the better of her. Michiru laughed softly. Haruka blinked in surprise and then blushed. "I mean..." "No, I understand completely." Michiru assured. "I guess it makes sense though, her being the Herald of Storms and all. It's like, life's steady, normal, then she shows up and all you can do is hang on. I shouldn't blame her though, it's just, I know she had the power to save them. But she didn't use it. And now I'm here and alone and..." Michiru shook her head. "She just picks you up, and you think you're safe, but then she leaves, never really gives you a chance to adjust..." she looked away. "Alone, Michi?" The smaller girl looked up into Haruka's brilliant green eyes. The blonde had moved closer, utterly ignoring Fenir and they faces were inches apart. That distance quickly disappeared and the pair were once again lost in each other.  
  
"Humans! So clumsy and awkward in courtship." Feril plunged her hand into the scrying pool to disrupt the image. "Why can't they just get it over with instead of walking on ice like this!? No efficiency in the species what-so-ever!" "Has it been so long since you engaged in the practice yourself Lady?" Feril scowled as the duke entered her chambers and made a mental note to beat the new guards outside her quarters, whom she'd given specific orders not to be disturbed, by anyone or anything. "Rumor is you're quite a charmer, when you have need. And that you have a fresh bedmate each night..." the duke examined a human skull that sat above the fireplace. "Rumors are whispered among the insecure and lifeless," Feril snapped icily, summoning the skull out of his hands with a flick of her wrist. "What I do with my time, meaning all of it, is none of your concern. Why are you here?" she set the skull on the table besides her as the man picked up the demon skull that had been besides it. "Quite a collection," he noted, ignoring her question utterly. "Of course. I had plenty of time in Hell to complete it." she answered darkly. The duke blanched and quickly returned the skull to the mantle. "Still clinging to that fairy tale?" he laughed, but his palms were sweaty as he nervously wiped them on his cape. "Fairies make excellent spies," she noted. "But if you doubt the tales, you can always ask around after I send you there." She added under her breath. "This obsession of yours is a bit disturbing. Though I must admit they're a beautiful couple..." he eyed the returned image, namely Michiru, hungrily. Feril's lip curled in disgust. ** "Fenir, take them inside!" ** Feril growled and the wolf, miles away from his mistress, complied and nudged the two apart and encouraged them inside, out of view.  
The duke frowned.  
"Was this just a social visit, or did you have something of importance to tell me?" Feril asked coolly, though her anger at this man's continued presence was growing steadily.  
"I was wondering if you'd seen my cousin's son. I haven't seen him since the battle and I was hoping nothing has happened to him." The duke muttered offhandedly. It was obvious he didn't think anything could possibly go wrong to one of his bloodline in battle.  
"Check with the field healer. They're still identifying the dead," she shrugged. The duke stared.  
"That jest was not in good taste, Lady." He recovered. "He's of noble blood."  
"It wasn't a jest."  
The duke paled and hurried off. Feril grinned and set a ward over her door to prevent another intrusion, entering her bedchamber.  
"Young fool." She thought aloud, grinning at the unmoving shape leaning against her wall. "The battlefield is no place for boys playing at war."  
  
Haruka was making progress with her powers and studies. Her schedule was demanding, but she adapted easily enough.  
4:00 am - Wake up  
4:05 am - Morning Run  
5:00 am - Check the river to see if Michiru's having a morning swim  
5:30 am - Quick bath or rinse off in the waterfall above the bathes  
5:45 am - Cut through evergreen fruit grove to grab a snack  
6:00 am - Rehearsal  
7:00 am - Breakfast  
8:00 am - Force House  
11:30 am - Clean Up  
11:40 am - Find Michiru, go to lunch  
12:50 pm - Waves House  
1:30 pm - Earth House  
2:30 pm - Basic House (Tuesday through Thursday only)  
4:00 pm - Energy House  
5:00 pm - Rehearsal or free time  
6:00 pm - Take Kazi for a run if the road's cleared or play with Hotaru  
7:00 pm - Dinner  
9: 00 pm - Heavens House  
10:00 pm - Free Hour  
11:00 pm - "Lights Out"  
  
She thanked the gods for the weekends. She'd replaced Eric as Captain of the Runners, much to his group's dismay and the joy of everyone else. She'd begun pushing them to greater speed and stamina, at levels many had never known. This had motivated the other Halls to push themselves to avoid being outdone. Normally, the weather at this time of the year stopped practice, but Haruka would spend hours finding a space for Runner's Hall to train, almost to the point of rubbing it in the other Halls faces.  
Makoto had nearly gotten run over after her Hall's practice had been canceled and the Runners came barreling up the stairs, a grinning Haruka pushing them on. Through frozen archways, past the scalding fires outside the kitchens, and over furniture and those unfortunate enough to get in their way. And Haruka knew exactly what she was doing.  
The other Halls began practicing indoors, to the point where the staff were forced to set them to work building a gym system onto the existing one after the third pole vaulting accident that nearly set the entire Dining Hall on fire.  
And Haruka was having a blast. Earth House worked on moving the land to form a "natural" flat area while the Wood House set to work coaxing the trees to grow on the newly formed walls and bend to form a interlocking ceiling a good ways up. The Waves House worked with the Earth House to run water from the bathes around the interior of the gym system for the Swimmers. They worked on covered paths to the lake that froze every year and built a small cabin for those who wanted to ice skate or ski in the area. The Wood House got grass and plants to grow inside with the help of Energy House so the floor was soft turf, with a fresh dirt path alongside the indoor river, soon to be pounded down by the Runners. All the Houses did something, constantly working together. The new area was warm and dry and Heavens House had cast the illusion of a sunny sky just above the treetops and in the one open aired place, blocked off an invisible barrier.  
  
Riding classes were given in free time and the Growers were working on an indoor rose garden.  
Haruka was thinking wistfully of the new gyms when she was sitting in Basic House, torn between utterly tuning out the sensei completely and paying attention to avoid getting in trouble. And the image of Michiru a few rows in front of her was rather distracting as well.  
'Gods, this is boring,' Haruka glanced out the frost-covered window and sighed. 'I can't wait until spring...' Haruka stopped as she realized. 'Maybe I've actually found a home... It's already been longer then I stay at most places, hell, I can only remember a few other times I haven't been driven or "encouraged" out of somewhere by now.' The feeling made Haruka smile as she stared into space. 'Could be worse.'  
  
"Attention," The Basic House sensei stood in front of the room, calling the lethargic room to listen. "Because of recent events, Basic House period will be increased from an hour and a half to 3 hours." The room exploded with cries of outrage and wails and moans of dismay. Haruka's jaw dropped. '3 hours?! Goddess, have mercy!' she exchanged a confused glance with Michiru, who shrugged helplessly. Setsuna hadn't said anything. "I know, I know!" the instructor called over the noise. "Queen Serenity, bless her, has decided with these recent "stirrings" in the world, you need to be informed of what you're facing." The wails and moans had died to a mutinous grumbling with a few still raising their hands to protest. "Oh yes, I nearly forgot. Tenoh-kun, Kaioh-san, you both have revised schedules to accommodate your extra Houses. Pick them up from my desk at the end of class." Haruka flinched. Tower Dormers were seen as something of a bunch of over- achievers. While everyone else had one House besides Basic, at most two, Haruka's record breaking 5 Houses didn't win her any friends. Not that she needed it to. Her group of admirers grew daily, despite her open attachment to Michiru, whose own fan club would rabidly fall out against Haruka's in a miniature, not-so-well hidden war, while fans of them as a couple would try to play peacemaker. "The change doesn't take place until the end of the trimester, after our guests arrive." The school's bell sounded and the class was dismissed.  
  
"Nani?! This can't be right!" Haruka moaned, comparing her new schedule to Michiru's as they walked to lunch. "Hm..." Michiru frowned. "We still have Basic together..." "Expect on Wednesday, I have an extra hour of Force, then 4 hours of Heavens. I have to eat lunch on my break in the middle of Force and they moved all my other classes around! The gods are against me!" she groaned in defeat, slumping dramatically on the table as they sat down to eat. "Wouldn't put it past them," Hotaru noted conversationally. "I blame Feril." She took looked it over. She grinned. "Haruka-papa, you have an hour of Heavens with me on Fridays! Heavens- sensei told us she was bringing in some upperclassmen to help us. Want my sweetbread? I'm not hungry." She offered, "No thanks Hime-chan. Give it to Usagi when she gets here, she'll probably be in tears over the changes." The blonde sighed, looking forlornly at her own meal. "Eat up Ruka, you need you energy for moping." Michiru teased. Haruka grunted in reply. "Why the long face?" Ami set her tray down across from Michiru. Michiru held up the new schedule while Haruka muttered something sarcastic along the lines of "Born that way." "Oh hush," Michiru chided. "Don't mind her," she caught herself easily. "He's cranky." Luckily, Ami didn't seem to notice. "Oh, that. Well, I guess I got lucky. I have an extra hour of Tomes and I get to help in Minako and Usagi's Basic." Haruka and Michiru sweatdropped. "At least you're taking it better then those two..." A shrieking wail that would put a banshee to shame echoed though the hall and announced the arrival of the aforementioned pair, with Makoto and Rei on damage control. "Why Mamo-chan?! Why?!" Usagi clung to the haggard Mamoru, who, between Usagi's Niagara level tears, plus the passing student about to trip and drop a pitcher of water on his head, would be soaked through to the bone. Minako was marginally more dignified state, probably because of the ward completely covering her mouth, courtesy of Rei. The blonde leaned heavily on Makoto. The group was given wide berth as it maneuvered its way to the table and sat down. "That bad?" Haruka asked Makoto over Usagi's wails. Makoto sighed and shrugged, transferring Minako's prone form to Rei before moving over to sit by Ami. "She doesn't get to see Mamoru passing periods anymore." She explained. "Hey, Koneko-chan, calm down," Haruka said, and tossed the sweetbread Hotaru had offered into Usagi's wide-open mouth. The girl's cries cut off abruptly, leaving a ringing silence followed by collective sighs of relief. Usagi's first reaction was surprise, confused anger, and then joy as soon as she figured out what had happened. She sat there quietly, happily munching on the sweet. "Thanks Haruka-kun." Mamoru sighed, trying to wring the water out of his shirt. He reached in his front pocket for his schedule then sweatdropped and looked around. "What? I lost it already..." he trailed off as he saw Haruka examining a pile of paper in front of her thoughtfully as she ate her salad. "...how the hell? When did you..." he scratched his head, at a loss. "Hm?" Haruka looked up. They were all staring. "What?" "How'd you do that? That was incredible, I never saw you move." Rei muttered, eyeing her own schedule among the ones in front of Haruka. "Oh, sorry. Bad habit I guess." Haruka flicked her wrist and a breeze swept through and returned each of the papers to it place in front of its owner. Their jaws dropped, except Michiru and Hotaru's, the former shook her head while Hotaru giggled. "Ok, I'll admit I worked on that last part," Haruka grinned sheepishly. "But it was cool, no?" Usagi clapped happily and tried to swallow the food in her mouth so she could comment and nearly choked. "Calm down Usako!" Mamoru sighed, sweatdropping. "But how'd you get them in the first place?" Ami asked. "I used to have to take the orders off of guards to see if it was safe to hang around a bit longer. And if times were hard, I might take a purse or two with them." She explained, dancing a fork and knife over her nimble fingers with ease. "You're a pickpocket?" Usagi managed. Haruka scowled angrily, glaring at the silverware dancing through her fingers. "No. Not any more. Well, not like you think. It's just, sometimes the situations called for ingenuity and a little creative supply gathering. I always gave back what I could, took less then I needed." But it was too late, she'd told them to much. 'Should just keep my hands to myself. Now, anything goes missing, I'm screwed. So much for making it until spring...' she berated herself, not noticing the silverware slip through her fingers and clatter to the table. "Wish I'd thought of that," Mamoru noted. Haruka looked up in surprise. He shook his head. "Better then getting yourself sick by eating anything you find," he shrugged. "Did that too." Haruka laughed. "I guess it was harder for you then me. Your powers are much more active then mine. At least I could get into an orphanage if it came down to it, but from what I've heard, your abilities made it a bit harder for you." "Yeah, they don't really like earthquakes and windstorms everytime they made me mad. You think it'd be a great party trick, but," Haruka shrugged and shook her head. "Guess not. Hey, have you been to the orphanage in Clarin?" she asked thoughtfully. "With Brother Hunter or the one on the other end of town?" "Brother Hunter's. When?" "Uh, maybe 8 years ago, spring." "You just missed me, they drove me out after I ruined three different fields during harvest." Haruka grinned. "I heard those stories!" Mamoru laughed. "Guess what? After you left, they had the best harvest they'd had in 40 years! All because of your earthquakes opening that well! Bet if you'd gone back, they'd treat you differently." The two compared pasts until the end of lunch and all thoughts of leaving were pushed of Haruka's mind. As she walked with Michiru to Waves, she smiled, looking out towards the woods, just happy to be where she was. Seeing a fur covered shape flitting along the tree line, she grinned even wider and put her arm around Michiru.  
  
'I blame Feril.' **********************  
  
Author: Haha! I crapped out on this one! Whohoo, sub-par! And you can't stop me! R&R and do me a favor, tell where you think the story's going, or where you think it should. I have the ending all done now, but this middle part is still pretty much no man's land. So tell me where you think it's going so I can tell where it needs to go to work. Everyone except for shadowsphere, cause you're a damn spoiler! You know what's gonna happen, so you're not allowed to say anything! Or I'll beat you with a vacuum.  
  
Feril: She will to. R&R peeps, or know the wrath of dubbing!  
  
Author: P.S. I know the editing as in paragraphs and the like is crap, but I've tried everything to get it to load like a write it, so it is how it is. 


	10. Chapter 10: Moon Landing

Ok, I'm putting this quickly for those of you who, well, read this. I'm a lazy, lazy person. So here's how it works. Reviews = motivation and motivation = fic. So, when I'm not getting any reviews, I think no one is reading the fic, hence lack of motivation. So to end this little rant, R and freakin' R! I now have a review quota! Spread the evil! And to those of you who R&R anyways, thanks. Sincerely. :P  
  
****************  
  
Haruka buried her face in her pillow and sighed in exhaustion. The trimester was coming to a close and rehearsals were getting longer and more intense, rules were being enforced to the point of highest severity, and the Team Halls were being pressed to give outstanding performances. The entire school had turned its focus on proving itself the best to their soon to be visitors.  
"Gods, it's too much..." Haruka moaned, rolling over and staring up at her ceiling. 'I'll see them again.'  
  
Chapter 10: Moon Landing  
  
# "Tenoh-san!"  
Haruka scowled and turned around. Sure enough, the black haired boy was running after her. Seiya.  
"What do you want?" she demanded.  
"Aren't you staying? I thought you were going to enroll." He asked.  
"In Divine Hands? Yeah right, you have to be stinking rich to get into there. Besides, they tried to make me wear a dress, not that that's any of your business. Where're Taiki and Yaten?"  
"In the office. They still don't know why that hall collapsed like it did," Seiya gave her a knowing look and Haruka's eye twitched. She couldn't stand this guy, but he and his brothers had latched to her, thinking she was like them, like their shared a common bond. Not only was he incredibly annoying, he always shared the truth about her gender before she had a chance to flirt, let alone get any farther then that. So everyone treated her coldly, like she'd been trying to trick them by looking like a guy, which might be the case, but still.  
"They'd probably give you a scholarship after they see how fast you are. Think about it Tenoh-san! We could go to school together, then join forces and sell our talent. I bet you could play in out band too! Come on Tenoh, it'll be fun!" he laughed and Haruka resisted the familiar urge to punch him square in the nose. The sound of angry voices coming their way distracted Seiya and when he looked back, Haruka Tenoh was gone, racing past the gate and out of Divine Hands Academy. Never to see the Three Lights again. Or so she had hoped. #  
  
"Focus Haruka!"  
The blonde collapsed, breathing hard and sweating, and lay on the dusty ground, trying to ignore the gut-wrenching, pulsing vein in her forehead. Setsuna kneeled besides her and pushed her over onto her back and put a hand over the girl's heart, checking her pulse.  
"Good." She nodded in satisfaction. "You lasted a lot longer then yesterday."  
"Yeah, great." Haruka gasped sarcastically. "10 seconds instead of 2 is such an improvement." Setsuna shrugged and sat back, resting her chin in her hand.  
"You know, it takes some people years to improve that much. And it was a lot smoother this time too." The green-haired woman said.  
"It felt like hell."  
The pair had been in the same spot for 5 hours now, working on Haruka's powers. Feril had begun to train Haruka in merging with her elements, and Setsuna had picked it up after the older woman had left. She merged easily enough with wind, so they were working on earth. Only problem was, instead of combining her power with it, the earth had been opening beneath her and pulling Haruka in. So they started working on controlling it externally.  
Haruka would focus all her energy into the palms of her hands and press them against the ground, and bring the element into her. She'd been trying to force tendrils of earth to rise up on command, like Feril had during their first training session, as shown by the hand shaped rise in the earth only a few yards away.  
First she had to force away the natural movement of the earth, twist it to move from just a rumble of the Earth's surface to a flowing movement to heed her will. But she couldn't do it. Just recently, she'd got it to stop shaking and was working on the flowing movement. And it felt like she was trying to stop her own heartbeat.  
"...well, if you want to just give up," Setsuna stood up and threw a towel to Haruka. "Let's call it a day anyways. We can pick it up next week, if you want."  
Haruka nodded, not having the energy to do much else.  
"I could work on it in my spare time," she muttered when she had rested a moment.  
"No. You're not far enough along to try it on your own yet. It's dangerous enough, even with me here. If something were to happen to you, it'd be impossible to get to you in time or even find you afterwards. You could be pulled to the center of the earth and crushed." Setsuna looked the unmoving blonde over seriously. "Don't worry about it Haruka, you're getting stronger everyday. We'll pick up next week. See you then." She walked off towards the school, leaving Haruka to lay there, the wind blowing sympathetically around her.  
"Am I that weak...?" Haruka murmured to the wind, closing her hand around a clump of dirt. "Am I still so weak?" she whispered, but no one answered. There was no one there, just the wind.  
  
# There was no one there.  
The small girl crawled onward, pulling herself forward simply because it was in her to do so. Her body shook with hunger and fatigue. She felt so weak that she believed she would blow away with the sand around her.  
Sunburned, with salt and sand in her many cuts, battered, broken and bruised, she still moved forwards, some primal instinct telling her that if she stopped, she'd never move again.  
"They don't care anymore..." she rasped from a throat that felt like it hadn't known water in years. And like it always did, the voice answered.  
** "Who?" **  
It was always with her, she couldn't escape it. Maybe she was the voice, maybe it was part of her. But it felt so much like something outside of herself, she couldn't really believe that.  
** "Who? Why don't they care?" ** Even though the voice knew, she could feel it, it still always asked.  
"They gave up on me. They left me here..." Haruka whispered, tears running across her face and onto the hot sand, disappearing without a trace.  
** "Why?" **  
"Because I'm weak..." she tasted blood as her cracked lips spilt with the movement.  
The voice was gone now. She could always feel when it stopped talking, it always left her feeling vacant, like part of her was missing.  
"I'm weak... I should have saved them..." she whispered, closing her eyes. But there was no one there. Just the wind. #  
  
"Haruka-kun!"  
Haruka opened a bleary eye and cursed inwardly. She'd fallen asleep. The sun had moved completely across the sky.  
"Haruka-kun, are you alright?" Usagi bent over Haruka, looking worriedly into her face. Haruka managed a charming smile, despite her current state.  
"I'm fine Koneko-chan," she laughed. "Just taking a nap." She reached up and tugged gently on one of the trademark odangos on Usagi's head. Usagi reached up and took Haruka's hand in hers.  
"Are you sure? You look pretty beat up." she persisted. Haruka laughed and sat up.  
"I'm tougher then that bun-head. This is just a little workout." She assured, instinctively running her hand over the smaller girl's cheek, pleasantly surprised by how soft it was.  
"Haruka-kun, can I ask you something?" Usagi asked earnestly, sitting down next to the other blonde.  
"Go ahead Koneko-chan," Haruka said.  
"You know how you were talking with Mamo-chan earlier?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"About the different places you've been too?"  
Haruka nodded, not quite sure where this was going.  
"You never stayed anywhere very long and I was wondering..." Usagi trailed off and looked at the ground. Haruka gently lifted her chin and locked eyes with the smaller girl.  
"What is it bun-head?" she asked gently.  
"You're not going to leave us, are you Haruka-kun?" Usagi asked anxiously. Haruka started in surprise. No one had ever asked her that. Few had ever cared if she left or stayed, most preferring the former. Haruka smiled and, without thinking about it, pulled Usagi close in a hug.  
"Are you really that worried about it Usagi-chan?" she murmured, amusement in her tone, but the happy warmth couldn't be completely disguised. Usagi nodded, her arms wrapped loosely around Haruka's waist. Haruka moved her face closer to the smaller girl's hair, taking in her scent and presence.  
"I wouldn't leave, Koneko-chan. I have to protect you, don't I?"  
Haruka had no clue what had brought those specific words out, but she meant them whole-heartedly.  
"You know, this is the first place where it feels like I have a family. I like that feeling. I'm surrounded by people who actually give a damn what happens to me, and I want to protect that with everything in me." She explained, running her fingers through the long blonde strands of Usagi's hair.  
"... You think something's going to happen, don't you?"  
"Like?"  
"You know. Something bad. Is something bad coming, Haruka-kun?" Usagi turned her face up to look into those brilliant green eyes, her own blue ones questioning.  
"It doesn't matter bun-head, I'll protect you and everyone else, no matter what."  
"...I'm glad you came here Haruka-kun."  
"Even with all the excitement recently?" Haruka joked. Usagi nodded.  
"Promise you'll stay?" she asked. Haruka just smiled and hugged her.  
"Whatever you want Koneko-chan," she laughed.  
The school bell rang in the distance and Usagi looked up.  
"You go on bun-head. I'm gonna go wash up. See you at dinner." Haruka helped the girl up and set off towards the bathes, her muscles protesting weakly at the movement. Usagi sighed and turned back toward the main school building.  
  
"Alright people, the visitors will be here sometime this week. We don't have an exact date because of some unexpected delays, but we will be ready! Everyone know their places for the welcoming ceremony?"  
There was a murmur of acquiescence throughout the room. The headmistress wiped her brow and smiled.  
"Good. Now, Serenity-sama has promised at least a day's notice before their arrival, but let's practice, practice, practice!" she clapped her hands in satisfaction with lecture and walked out of the room feeling rather important. The students held in their smirks and comments until she left.  
"Do we look like a group of five year olds? We know what we're supposed to do." Minako sighed and returned to backstage to get ready.  
"Well, if you squint..." Hotaru muttered, doing just that. "And maybe your eyes aren't that good, why, yes, I guess we do."  
Haruka gave her a look and shook her head.  
"Let's just get this over with," she sighed. She was still sore from her training the day before. She hadn't been able to rid herself of the sensation of being suffocated and pulled down. It was as if her bones had become heavier and her movements were painfully slow, at least to her, and it was hard to get up the energy to move.  
"Are you sure you're ok Haruka-kun?" Usagi asked quietly, so that only Haruka and Michiru, who was standing near by, heard her.  
"I'm fine Koneko-chan," Haruka flashed Usagi a smile and flexed her fingers to try and remove the dead weight inside of them that would slow her music. She played a few notes and frowned inwardly. Sure enough, the flowing sound, the music of the wind, was replaced by the heavy notes of leaden fingers. Most of the others didn't notice, but Michiru heard the change.  
"What happened?" she murmured into the blonde's ear, worried. Haruka shook her head.  
"Just been training too much lately. Bun-head over there found me after I fell asleep the other day. Guess I pushed myself harder then I thought." She explained quietly, leaning back to answer in Michiru's ear and gave her a quick covert kiss on the cheek that no one else saw. Michiru's expression softened, but the concern remained.  
"Elemental immersion?" she asked, sitting next to Haruka and slipping a hand over the blonde's.  
"That's what Setsuna calls it. How'd you know?"  
Michiru smiled and pressed her fingers down over Haruka's on the keys and a few notes played emptily.  
"Just be careful, ok?" she asked softly and Haruka nodded, leaning closer to her briefly, before both reminded themselves of their surroundings and Michiru had to abandon the blonde for her violin.  
  
"Tenoh-kun, where is the path tonight?"  
Haruka examined the night sky, trying to find the answer to the Heavens House instructor's question.  
"From the North Star , over the moon, to three spans below Orion." She answered.  
"Close." He marked the chart in front of her with a check of approval and dismissed her. The rest of the class watched enviously as the blonde escaped the remainder of the lesson.  
Now she had a little under an extra hour to herself. Heavens house had gone longer because they'd spent half the day rehearsing, with Queen Serenity arriving tomorrow, information courtesy of a fleet footed messenger. They would have spent the whole day, but the students had nearly mutinied at the thought of an entire day under the headmistress' scrutiny and she'd let them go in a fit of frustration and stress.  
'Michiru's still in Depths, Hotaru's still with Setsuna in Temporal and everyone else already went to bed...' Haruka thought, after checking all the rooms discreetly. A small, determined smile slipped across her face. 'Perfect. No one'll be looking for me for a while yet. I'm going to get this immersion thing down if it kills me!' Haruka vowed, racing off to the small clearing where she trained with Setsuna and Feril, having no idea how possible it was she'd fulfill that vow.  
  
A thin layer of ice and snow coated the clearing, the silver moonlight giving it an eerie frozen look. Haruka rubbed her hands together to keep them warm and looked around. Feril's own display of ability stood off to the side, looking unnervingly like a real giant hand reaching up from the depths of the earth. The blonde scowled. It was a sight that she saw every time she lay in the dirt, exhausted and failing. It galled her awfully and she wanted nothing more then to best it tonight.  
Brushing the ice off the largest tree around, she found the rune engraved in its trunk and ran her forefinger over it, speaking a single word, as Setsuna had done the other day. Before her eyes, the ice and snow faded and disappeared. Looking back over her shoulder, the blonde could see the snow and ice still remained outside the clearing. The spell provided just enough room to train comfortably. Slipping off her shoes and winter clothes, she placed them in a pocket in the roots. Haruka crouched low and breathed deeply. The thick smell of the earth calmed her, at the same time sending a thrill of the slumbering power beneath her bare feet through her entire body. It was cold, but the ground responded to her presence, bringing the heat from far below to her, showing its eagerness to join with her.  
"Just like she said, concentrate." She sighed, focusing and moving to her hands and knees, taking the earth in through all her senses.  
"Tune out everything else... complete the link, gain the power..." she whispered, pressing closer, feeling the far away pulse that was the power of the Earth itself. The wind pulled at her anxiously, like a small child that thinks it's being left alone, even for a moment.  
"Shhhh... It's ok," Haruka murmured, calming it. 'Block it all out, join it.' A figure stood watching Haruka, softly illuminated by the moonlight.  
The girl slowly released her senses, closing her eyes, and let the comforting darkness of the earth surround her utterly.  
The figure watched as the ground moved gently up and around the motionless figure of Haruka, tendrils of dark earth wrapping around her arms and legs, burying her, pulling inexorably down.  
That last lingering traces of her consciousness in her told her it'd happened again. Haruka tried to withdraw herself, but the earth didn't listen and continued to pull her down, holding her still in its powerful grasp.  
"No!" she cried weakly as it reached over her head and covered her. 'NO! Goddess, I can't!' she didn't have the room to struggled, buried completely now and going further down. She cursed mentally, remembering how easily she'd disregarded Setsuna's warning not to train alone.  
  
**************** R&R. Tell me where you think it's going, mistakes I make, anything. Soda can count at 93 and going up... 


	11. Chapter 11: Pointless Misunderstanding

Sorry this took so long. Literally crawled through this chapter, banging my head against the wall as I went. My internet was down for a while or it would have been up sooner, but the reviews really helped. So, R&R peeps. Cause this is really dragging me, right here, and as soon as I get through it, the more updates I'll have in a timely fashion, I swear! I have the end written and everything! Just need to get through the middle! And as for spelling and editing stuff, I did what I could, but I'm not using anymore time, I needed to update. So here it is. *********  
  
'Gods, no! Please, I can't die like this!'  
Haruka Tenoh strained to push herself out of the elemental grip of the earth. She couldn't breathe. Her muscles screamed and she couldn't move anymore, the earth around her restricting her movements utterly, crushing her from all sides.  
'This is it? This is how it ends? After everything I've been through? It's just so..... pointless.'  
  
Chapter 11: Pointless Misunderstanding  
  
"Good night Ami-chan." Michiru called as the blue-haired girl disappeared into her room. After a moments internal debate, the aqua-haired girl pressed her ear against the wall connecting Ami and Makoto's rooms. Sure enough, there was a soft 'snick' of the secret door in the wall being opened and soft voices greeted each other. Michiru smiled softly and moved away, glancing up to the trap door to Haruka's loft.  
"Haruka?" she called softly, but there was no answer. 'She must already be asleep.' Michiru frowned. She had really hoped she'd get the chance to talk with the blonde before tomorrow. Sighing, she turned back towards her room, seeing that the door to Usagi's room was open, the girl sitting wide awake on her bed.  
"Bunny, are you ok?" she asked, poking her head in. Usagi nodded unconvincingly.  
"It's nothing, just something feels..... "funny"." She shrugged.  
"Well, you're seeing your mother tomorrow, aren't you? Maybe you're just excited. How long has it been?" Michiru tried to ease the unusual look of worry on the normally cheerful girl's face. Usagi just nodded and wished Michiru a good night as she closed her door.  
"Guess everyone's off today." She muttered, opening the door to her room.  
A sharp pain in her chest sent her gasping to her knees. She hadn't been able to pull in the breath to cry out and it felt for a moment like she couldn't and wouldn't ever get enough air ever again. Something was crushing her, pressing all around her and an awful wrenching feeling pulled at her insides. And a name echoed in her mind, spoken by someone she could almost recognize. 'Uranus!'  
And as quickly as it had come, the pain left her with only a memory of it and that feeling of loss. She was shaking and she pulled herself to her feet, trying to calm her nerves. Setsuna came quickly up the stairs and caught sight of Michiru, leaning against her door and breathing heavily.  
"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. Michiru nodded.  
"It's gone now." She said, her head spinning. Setsuna eyed her with concern, her gaze flitting to the trap door of Haruka's loft before focusing back on Michiru.  
"You should get some sleep. You probably just pushed yourself too hard," she soothed, helping Michiru into her room and tucking her into bed like a small child.  
"But what about Uranus.....?" Michiru murmured as her eyes closed and the name sunk away from her mind like it had never been there, a deep sleep stealing over her with a sudden strength. Setsuna stood there deep in thought a moment, then closed the door behind her, headed for Haruka's loft.  
Sure enough, there was no answer to her knocking. There was no one in the room.  
"Damnit all!" Setsuna cursed, rushing back to her room. "I warned her! Goddess, I blame Feril!"  
  
Haruka's life was flashing in front of her eyes, the more recent events far more pleasant then the previous, up to this point of course, and parts of it not making any sense. Her vision swam from lack of light and oxygen. 'At least they won't have to go through the trouble of burying me.....' she thought hazily, an image of Michiru fixing itself firmly among what were to be her last thoughts. And all of the sudden, she saw Usagi, surrounded by a white light. 'Koneko?' She felt an awful pulsing in the back of her head. So tired..... The image of Usagi laughed and reached out a hand towards her. Haruka tried, despite the lack of area to move, to reach out for that hand.  
She felt a gentle but firm tug on her arm. The ground protested, but the other force persisted and the earth grudgingly released Haruka and she slid out of it's grip.  
Gasping in the night air, Haruka shook the dirt clumps from her hair and opened her eyes.  
"Koneko-chan?!" she stared in surprise, realizing her mistake instantly. This woman was older then Usagi, eerily beautiful and Haruka could literally feel the gentle strength radiating from her, could see the power and wisdom in her sad, gray-blue eyes. Her hair was the same as Usagi's, only a soft white, opposed to the golden blonde of the other. She was so calm, so in control. 'So peaceful.....' Haruka thought as the woman helped her to her feet.  
"I'm sorry, I thought you were—"  
"It's alright Haruka-san," she assured softly. "I've heard much about and I'm glad I've met you face to face at last. My daughter thinks rather highly of you, as do Setsuna and Feril. Though I'm not quite sure what their reactions would be to see what you did just then....." she chided, but Haruka had the distinct impression she was smiling. Her voice had a wonderful effect on Haruka, so clear and strong, but always gentle, tinged with sorrow.  
"Your daughter? Then you're..... Queen Serenity?" Haruka asked reverently. 'No wonder Feril follows you.' She thought to herself.  
"Hai." The woman smiled gently and looked up at the sky. Haruka felt like a fool. She wished the earth would open up and swallow her whole. And then she realized that was what Serenity had just saved her from. And she felt incredibly and hopelessly stupid.  
Haruka felt a voice in the back of her mind telling her to kneel, and shrugged it off as an annoyance. It didn't seem to fit quite yet. Sure, the Queen had just saved her life, but Haruka had never before felt compelled to prostrate herself before anyone, and surely not some royalty she'd just met. She reminded herself that she owed no allegiance to this beautiful woman, as guilty as it made her feel. She had no clue was she was so opposed to it. The blonde looked at the peaceful Queen and couldn't think there was possibly a better choice to swear to, as a ruler. But she remembered how Feril seemed to live both at the beck and call of this woman, yet completely on her own terms. Haruka knew when the day came that she had that much power, then she would be able to pledge her service to this powerful ruler. When she'd made something of herself.  
".....Arigatou....." Haruka managed after a moment, realizing she should probably thank the woman for saving her life. Serenity turned and smiled at her, nodding slightly.  
"Now, it's getting rather late, Tenoh-san. You'll need to be well rested for tomorrow. Would you mind escorting me back to the school?" The Queen held out her hand and Haruka took it automatically, immediately falling into a familiar stance that she'd learned long ago from watching nobles walking with their ladies.  
"Hai," she agreed and was rewarded by another smile. They set off towards the school, arms linked, at a pace much slower then Haruka was used to, the blonde consciously matching her stride to the Queen's seemingly effortless glide.  
'I must look like the world's biggest idiot.' Haruka thought sullenly. 'I wonder what she's thinking, what did Feril and Setsuna tell her? I bet she thinks I'm incredibly stupid, coming out here all alone after what Setsuna said...'  
"Not really, just enthusiastic. And a bit reckless." Serenity replied to Haruka's unspoken thoughts. Haruka stopped dead in her tracks.  
"You can read minds?" she whispered anxiously, immediately trying to clear her mind, only to bring up the most inappropriate images and thoughts, namely of Usagi, thanks to her mother's presence besides her. 'No no no no no no no.....' Haruka struggled to block them, which only made it worse. Serenity smiled, as if she knew exactly what was running through the blonde's mind.  
"I can read emotions. Yours are quite strong, despite your ability to hide them to most, so that makes it a bit easier. You're a determined person, when you set your mind to something, aren't you?"  
"I try to be." Haruka answered, not quite sure how to react to this woman. They walked in silence a while.  
"Tenoh-san, may I ask you something?" Serenity asked politely, though she knew full well the blonde besides her would answer anything she wanted to know without a second's thought against it.  
"Whatever you wish," Haruka answered, nearly tripping over the words "My Lady," as it tried to pass her throat. It still didn't seem to fit, so she left it out in a small defiance, not quite sure why. She lifted a tree branch out of the Queen's path instinctively and smoothly, keep her steps matching to Serenity's, as if she escorted royalty on a daily basis. The whole movement felt rather natural to her, and somewhere in the back of her mind, a memory had red flagged and was calling faintly for her attention. She gave it a second's thought and it slipped away, so she returned her focus to Serenity.  
"I won't ask how you feel about my daughter, that much is apparent by your reactions. I know she's in safe hands here. So, I want to know, why do you think you're here?" The question surprised Haruka.  
"Here?"  
"The school. Why do you think Feril brought you here?" she clarified.  
"Because you asked her to." Haruka said, preferring not to add her own suspicions towards Feril's motives.  
"Why?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why do you think I asked Feril to bring you here. In your honest opinion."  
Haruka thought back to all the havoc she'd caused throughout her past, the wreckage and misery in her wake. She thought of what she'd heard of these women, Feril and Serenity, from everyone else, remembered the experiences the others had told her about. And her training. It was so prepared; so set in it's pace that Haruka could feel a goal at hand.  
"To gauge what I can do when fully trained." The words left Haruka's mouth emotionlessly, a stated fact. And she wasn't even completely sure she'd said them. "You want to use my powers, all of our powers. Otherwise we wouldn't be half as important to this school. I f I've caused as much trouble as I have in the years I was alone, I can hardly imagine what all of these students, mainly the Tower Dormers, could do when fully trained and unleashed upon the world. I mean no offense," she added, seeing Serenity's expression harden slightly. "But that's all I can think of. I'm a bit wary of anything given freely, it tends to have hidden strings attached, that's just how I've learned it."  
"So in other words, we're training you here to learn how we can use you in the world, our own little tool?" Serenity asked, frowning. But her tone wasn't accusing or bitter, she was just asking.  
"Well..... I guess. I mean, I ran into others like me, but it wasn't until the last possible moment, when I was done for, did you place your bet. Feril came swooping in, saved my life, gave me this one, which I guess I have you to thank for it too. Then, switching hands, Setsuna shows up to save me from those demons, again with Feril. I can't help but be a little suspicious. It feels like you have something hanging over me now, I'm in debt. And just now....." Haruka frowned. "That's at least three times I've been saved by you or those you oversee."  
"You saved yourself from the serpents." Serenity noted.  
"No, even there, I had a lot of help. It just seems that ever since I came here, I'm getting weaker and weaker, more dependant on people." Haruka vented. "Part of me likes that feeling, the feeling of knowing someone cares about me, is willing to risk their life for me. But then there's this voice in the back of my mind, telling me it's a bad thing."  
"How can having friends and loved ones who care about you be a bad thing?" Serenity asked, though she sounded like she knew exactly what Haruka was going to say.  
"They get too close....." Haruka realized she'd slipped, said something she hadn't meant to. "They get to depending on me, and that can never be good. They'll only get hurt." She shook the feeling out of her and put her walls back up, she'd been too open.  
"Will you answer me a question now, Queen Serenity?" she asked. Serenity looked thoughtful.  
"The best I can," she answered after a moment of silence.  
"Why are we here? Why did you bring us together? Was I right? The Moon Kingdom is traditionally a peaceful nation, so what use would such a prosperous and powerful nation need of a bunch of kids with super powers?" Haruka queried. Serenity looked at the ground as they walked with downcast eyes, and Haruka saw the weight upon that regal woman, the weight of her responsibilities, the weight of her decisions, knowing they affected so many. 'She barely ever gets to see her own daughter.....' Haruka realized. 'Usagi's always here, with us. I guess it's better then having no mother at all.....' the blonde thought of her own parents.  
"You are here to learn what you need to know, what we can teach you." Serenity answered after a long time, so softly Haruka barely heard her. They had reached the school and could see the light of the fires in the front hall. And waiting by the steps, arms crossed, stood a severely peeved Setsuna.  
  
"Serenity-sama went back to the others, and will be arriving, again, with them tomorrow. She went specifically out of her way to save you. Why did you have to chose tonight, hm, Haruka-san? Tomorrow's very important and you had us all worried sick. If a student goes missing right under our noses, how do you think that would look?" the headmistress scolded. Haruka sighed inwardly. She was only listening half-heartedly to what the woman was saying, having already been chewed out by Setsuna.  
"---our Runner's Hall Captain no less! Our reputation would take years to recover, why, Divine Hands would hold it over our heads forever! And I can't even begin to imagine what Mugen Academy and Amazon Institute would do! We'd be a laughing stock!"  
When the headmistress had tired herself out, she sent Haruka to bed with a severe warning and threat of punishment as soon as she was alert enough to think up a fitting one.  
  
Glancing at Michiru's door as she passed, she decided it would do more harm then good to wake the aqua-haired beauty this late at night and climbed up into her loft. She tossed fitfully in her sleep all night.  
  
# "Where am I?"  
Haruka looked around. The yellow, dry ground beneath her feet felt welcoming, right, and the wind was a part of her, greeting her fiercely, howling around her face in joy. 'Home.' She thought. 'This is home.....'  
Looking into the sky, she was only slightly surprised to see more then one moon. The stars were far brighter here, this place far bigger then Earth. And part of her knew it wasn't Earth, though the name still eluded her. Looking towards the horizon, she saw a magnificent castle, her castle. Her home.  
"This is my home," she repeated. 'Alone.....'  
That feeling sunk through her. It didn't make her sad or depressed, merely..... wistful. She was waiting for something, perhaps, someone? But she had to stay here. It was her..... the word flitted through her mind, her duty, her responsibility. She was protecting something, something very important to her, and this dulled the loneliness. Haruka was proud, happy she was keeping this thing safe, would give anything to do so. Still, there was someone far away she wanted. Someone who meant something very important to her, battling for equality with what ever it was she was protecting.  
"I'll see her soon," Haruka decided. "We'll all be together, and I can be with her. When the time comes....." she smiled softly, feeling a swinging pull as she drifted farther from what it was she wished for, knowing that soon, they would pass close again, and then they could be together, for a short time at least, they could find solace in each other. And the hidden ache in her heart would be filled. #  
  
Meanwhile, Michiru was also submerged in strange dreams. The girl tossed and turned violently in her sleep, her face twisting in a mix of strong emotions, and frantic murmurs slipped through her lips, as though she was chanting a spell to throw off the web of nightmares that held her tight.  
  
# She was digging with her bare hands, but everytime she moved a bit of earth aside, the hole she had made was filled with dirt again. She dug desperately; something she need was just under the surface. Someone was talking in her ear, but from somewhere else, beneath her hands, in the ground. She could hear what they were saying, knew who they were, but it didn't seem to matter.  
Michiru felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Feril, her eyes questioning, standing behind her. The voice in her ear was replaced by another voice she knew, the voice of the sea, its manifestation in her mind. There was something different about Feril, she seemed changed, younger somehow..... Brighter. She was saying something, but Michiru couldn't make it out, like she was talking from too far away.  
"I have to reach her," Michiru explained, her own voice different to her. She felt the same age and younger at the same time. No, not younger, "earlier". Michiru gestured in frustration to the growing pile of dirt besides her and then to where she'd been digging, asking Feril for help. But the woman only shook her head, her eyes apologetic and sad and began talking all over again, saying the same thing she'd said before.  
"I can't hear you!" Michiru cried. "You have to help! Time, the time's running out!"  
At this, Feril nodded, and repeated what she'd been saying. Michiru wanted to burst into tears.  
"No, I have to get her out!"  
Feril paused and looked at where Michiru had been digging, then shook her head. And the presence beneath Michiru's hands was gone. Feril's free hand closed, as if she was holding something.  
"That's not yours," Michiru said softly, rising to her knees, turning towards Feril. The woman turned her head to the side and studied Michiru, before holding out the closed hand to her, giving her whatever it was she held.  
"Thank you....." Michiru whispered, taking the object she could not see and holding it close to her heart. It was warm and made her feel happy.  
Feril nodded and started talking again and now Michiru listened closely, but still couldn't make out the words.  
"Yes, yes, hurry," she breathed. "Time's close, it's running out."  
Feril's words came faster now, urgent. She was telling Michiru something very important, something vital. Something old, from another time. But Michiru still couldn't hear. The time was almost gone, mere minutes left and Feril was speaking louder, Michiru could see by her movements, but the sound had fallen.  
"I know," Michiru whispered. "I know, but what is it?"  
And then, as she felt a strong grip surround her, as the time was up, the sound came back.  
"—and the Standing Element." Feril said, accompanied by a sound that rang horribly in Michiru's ears, tearing her from the dream.  
"What? The what?" she asked, but it was too late. Feril faded, as did everything around into blackness, her except for the ringing in her ears, which only grew more insistent. #  
  
Michiru Kaioh sat straight up, breathing hard. She was covered in a fine layer of sweat and she reached over and with a shaking hand, turned off her alarm. She sat back and sighed. She hadn't remembered setting it so early. Her teeth were chattering and her nose was damn near a piece of ice.  
"Why is it so cold?" she muttered, looking around. Her window was open and she knew full well she had closed it. Sighing in resigned determination, she slipped out of bed as quickly as she could and ran over and clicked the window shut. Muttering a habit-induced "I blame Feril,", she glanced out over the grounds. On the horizon, where the sun's light hadn't even begun to show, she could the light smoke of morning fires, meaning their guests were close and would be on the move soon. Looking down, she could see the fresh layer of snow on the ground and Fenir searching lazily along the treeline, sticking his nose in the icy roots in search for sleeping rodents to eat.  
Michiru sighed and decided to skip her morning swim today. It was far too cold. Shivering, she pulled on enough clothes to be modest, grabbed her robes and headed for the baths. As she left her room, she glanced at the steps to Haruka's loft, then shook her head and moved down the stairs.  
Fenir came bounding over when he saw her and loped alongside her as she made her way to the baths, keeping her company.  
"You have quite an owner," Michiru told the wolf. Fenir just looked up at her and whined. "That's what I said." She muttered, and ruffled his fur.  
  
Ami opened her eyes and looked around. And saw the sun coming over the horizon.  
"Ah! We slept in!" she was up instantly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Makoto, who'd been asleep next her, let out a plaintive moan and covered her head with the blankets.  
"Come on, we're going to be late," Ami insisted, nudging the sleeping bundle of girl and blankets as she ran her hand over the wall to find the trip wire to open the passage between them.  
"I'll be up soon....." Makoto answered unconvincingly from beneath the covers. "Just-" she paused to yawn, "-resting my eyes....."  
"They had plenty of rest, now get up," Ami coaxed, managing to pull the blanket back from the brunette's face somewhat so that they were now inches apart. Makoto shook her head like a small child in stubborn refusal and tried to turn over, but the smaller girl blocked her.  
"Aw, come on Ames....." Makoto pleaded, opening her eyes. "I didn't get a lot of sleep....."  
Ami frowned.  
"How's that?"  
"Stayed up half the night watching you sleep," Makoto answered and both girls blushed. Ami planted a quick kiss on her friend's forehead, blushing even more and tried to encourage the tall girl out of bed, while Makoto was firmly set to persuade the blue-haired genius to do the opposite. Finally, Ami resorted to her last defense, tickling.  
Soon both girls were out of bed, rolling on the floor, shrieking with laughter and giggling as they each attempted to make the other give in to the torture of tickling. A loud knocking on the door silenced them par- instantly and Makoto took a minute to find her voice.  
"Yes?" she called, biting her lip and straightening her hair. Ami was doing the same and pulling on the bed sheets to hide the outline of two people in it.  
"Are you dressed?" Usagi called happily. "Come on, let me in!" Makoto automatically opened the door and thanked the gods that at that moment she and Ami had slept in their pajamas. They hadn't really moved any farther then sleeping in the same bed, and neither was going to push it. But they'd gotten so used to the other's presence at night that they often had trouble trying to sleep alone.  
Usagi and Minako bounded in excitedly; the first not noticing the blush on the pair's faces wasn't entirely from their laughing and was growing steadily. Minako took brief stock of this, but her excitement was too great to let her dwell on it for long. Luckily, Ami and Makoto had found an explanation for being in each other's room before, on the pretense of waking the other up or studying, which none of the others questioned.  
"Rei already went downstairs to help with the set up." Usagi explained the absence of the raven-haired girl. "I think she just wanted to get the first look at them."  
"Yeah, since Michiru got Haruka, this may be my big chance." Minako added. "Wouldn't that be great? I've got to look my best if I want to catch a Starlight. And I've heard that the Amazon Institute has some real hot ones too....." she sighed, hearts in her eyes. "I'm sure there'll be enough to go around, especially with Usagi out of the game," she added innocently. Usagi gaped at the other blonde.  
"Out..... what? Out of the game? What do you mean?" Usagi tripped over her words as they left her mouth. She had the expression of a star athlete that had been told that they wouldn't be able to compete in championship. Minako's eyes shone gleefully.  
"Well, Michiru has Haruka and you have Mamoru....." she reminded. Usagi seemed caught between retorting and backing down.  
"But then again, who knows? Maybe one of the mature female students will catch Mamoru's eye and you'll be free to join in the fun." Minako teased. Usagi stared, aghast.  
"Minako!" Makoto warned. "Don't!" Ami hissed. She had seen the tell-tale signs of a fit with the watering in the odango-ed blonde's eyes and familiar signs in her expression.  
"Calm down Ami-chan," Minako laughed. "She knows I'm just teasing—"  
She was cut off by a shrill wail as Usagi burst into tears. Minako received "I-told-you-so" looks from the pair as they moved to try and comfort the girl.  
They spent the next half-an-hour calming Usagi and getting ready.  
  
"Haruka-kun!"  
Haruka opened a bleary eye and severely wished she could just ignore the girl's voice below her door. It had pulled her from a relaxing dream, through she still felt tired, one she couldn't bring to recollection at the moment, but shrugged that detail off. It had been a nice dream.  
"Time already?" she called sleepily through her floor, wrapping her chest in its familiar bindings and pulling on her shirt.  
"Hai! We'll wait if you want." Ami answered.  
"That's ok, you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up," Haruka answered, not particularly wishing to hear Minako's ravings about the visitors, namely, Seiya and the others. Her stomach twisted in protest, as if trying to tell her to just go back to sleep, ignore them, and pretend to be sick. She wondered how could she possibly dread seeing anyone again this much? And the image of stained armor filled her mind and she shuddered.  
"I'm damn sure that wasn't Seiya, Yaten or Taiki Lights." She muttered as the girls below bid her farewell and went off downstairs, Makoto to the kitchens, Ami to the instrument pit and Usagi and Minako to the stage. Haruka rubbed her head and climbed down her ladder. Glancing at Michiru's door, she paused. Shrugging, she knocked, but there was no reply.  
"She must have gone with the others." Haruka decided, somewhat disheartened. She sighed and went to get Hotaru.  
  
As Michiru returned from the baths, she found that everyone else had hurried off before her. That suited her well enough, for her dream was still really bothering her. She'd felt that warmth before, in holding the precious thing. And those words. "The Standing Element." She couldn't free her thoughts. Dressing in her finest, she mused over this as she made her way down to the hall where they would greet their guests, keeping to herself with a careful wariness. She wanted to think a while more, without interruptions.  
Across the hall, she saw Haruka sitting on the piano bench with Hotaru, laughing at some joke as she swapped tunes with the young girl. Michiru felt the faintest whisper of anger and stopped her thoughts in surprise, trying to identify this unwanted feeling in her. She was jealous.  
"But why.....?" she murmured, biting her lip and standing out of view, hidden by one of the majestic columns in the ceremonial hall. And it came to her. A dark voice inside of her, one she just couldn't believe was her own spoke. 'She's not worried. She doesn't have dreams like this, haunting her! She just sits there and laughs while I'm torn apart inside.' And Michiru knew that wasn't her thoughts.  
"No." she murmured. "I don't hate her. I could never, she's been through so much, I've never felt like this about anyone before....."  
"That's a wonderful sentiment." Came a soft voice from behind her. Michiru spun to come face to face with her double. Or so it seemed for a spilt second before she recognized the princess of the merpeople. Thetis. Clothed in a fine dress that maintained her connection to water through its flowing material, she looked every inch of the royalty she was.  
"Don't look so shocked." The mergirl smiled wryly. "I am working as ambassador to the Moon Kingdom now, you know. Serenity-sama told me about this little excursion, so I decided to tag along and visit. So you telling me you two still haven't?"  
"Haven't what?" Michiru felt a sudden, childish surge of defiance, daring the mergirl to say it.  
"Slept together. Hell, I bet you haven't even gotten farther then the occasional kiss. And I bet saying "I love you" only happens when one of you is asleep, in mortal danger, or can't hear." She smirked at the color rising in Michiru's cheeks. "Am I right?"  
"What does it matter to you!?" Michiru hissed, trying to keep her voice down to avoid eavesdroppers. "I've never met anyone so—"  
"It matters to me if you can't keep her interest." Thetis interrupted, completely unfazed by Michiru's indignation. A whisper of fear shot through Michiru. '"Keep her interest"? Haruka doesn't want.....'  
"You see, you're not the only one who finds her attractive. Or the only who doesn't care she's a she. Well, at least you say you don't but I can hardly believe that when neither of you will talk about it." Michiru could fully believe this girl was a princess. She spoke with the direct air of one not used to being challenged by anyone worthy of an argument. She spoke like someone who always got what she wanted. But Michiru could play that game too.  
"Haruka isn't like that!" Michiru insisted. "I lo—" she stopped dead, tripping involuntarily over the word. "That is, we're, Haruka, I—" she was furious when she saw the sparkle in Thetis' eyes. "We're together!" she managed. Michiru wasn't used to losing her cool, but the mer-princess was seriously starting to get under her skin. Thetis laughed.  
"Just because this is your first, doesn't mean it's her's. Think about it, look how Haruka's carries herself. She knows from firsthand experience the effect she has on people; she's been through this before. Her life wasn't nearly as sheltered as yours and mine. True, her feelings for you may run deeper then those she's had before, but how much deeper?"  
Michiru scowled and refused how deeply that question resonated in her. 'I know I'm not her first, but.....' The feelings Michiru had, now farther under the surface then when she had last seen the mergirl, though not by much, came into question. 'Is this just because she's the first one I've felt like this for? Is this just a crush?' Michiru frowned. 'No. I love Haruka.' She looked up, at the same instant, the blonde, all the way across the hall, did the same. Michiru saw the searching, eager look in her green eyes, and realized that the blonde was looking for her. She saw the way Haruka seemed distracted, to the point where even her usual flirting with Usagi and the others, who were passing by, working on the preparations, was half-hearted and toned down to a mere teasing. The blonde resembled a small child, waiting restlessly for some expectantly great event.  
"No." she said smiling. "This is the real thing. It can't be anything else. This isn't some foolish girl's dream of true love at first sight, just because there hasn't been anyone for me before this. This is the real thing and I'm warning you, Thetis, I don't take challenges lightly."  
"Pull the claws in, Michiru," Thetis laughed. "I'm not going to fight someone so determined. Just wanted to see if Haruka's feelings were returned. Though we didn't spend much time together, I must admit I'm quite fond of that girl," she smiled, looking at Haruka.  
"Well, I have to be part of the group in the Greeting Ceremony, so I guess I'll see you later. Good luck, Michiru."  
With that, Thetis bowed slightly and disappeared the way she'd come, leaving Michiru alone. The aqua-haired girl stood watching the blonde girl that held her affections a while, before shaking her head, and entering the hall.  
  
Thetis sighed and shivered slightly as she left the castle. Even clothed, the air outside her home of the depths still penetrated awfully and was cold and dry. She couldn't see how anyone could possibly return to this after living in the ocean. The land was deserted compared to her home, which was filled with millions of different creatures constantly, flowing with life in full force, so unlike this frozen forest surrounding her.  
A shadow flashed ominously among the trees and Thetis turned to face it.  
"Well, I did it. I think they were moving along well enough on their own, just needed a little push. Why are you so interested in them anyways?"  
A dark wolf slide out of the foliage towards her, with a soft growl.  
"Fine, fine, I'll mind my own business. But remember, I did this as a favor. You owe me." She sighed. "And do take into consideration, that though the land-dwellers may fear you or call for your constant protection, my people have no such fears or needs."  
Fenir sat in front of her, unblinking and silent. Then he shook his head, as if shaking water out of his fur, and Feril's presence left the animal.  
"Your mistress is an odd one," Thetis noted to the wolf conversationally. "Gives me goosebumps."  
Fenir said nothing.  
  
"Michiru-mama!" Hotaru exclaimed, catching sight of the girl first. Haruka looked up quickly and her face lit up, her feelings from last night not yet faded, the fear of never getting to see the beautiful girl again still a fresh cut. She noted a kind of relief in Michiru's eyes, unsure as to how it got there. 'I wonder what she was worried about.....' But Haruka had a face to keep and greeted the girl without letting her complete relief at the sight of her into her tone.  
"Hey Michi," she smiled, though it was a bit clumsier then her normal heart-melting grin. Michiru's doubts hadn't been completely washed away when Thetis left, but she pushed them to the back of her mind and joined Hotaru and Haruka on the piano bench, planting a quick kiss on Haruka's forehead as she sat down.  
"Morning Ruka, Hotaru-chan," she answered quietly, and Hotaru beamed at her. Haruka smiled and played a few notes happily, leaning closer to Michiru, one arm still around Hotaru.  
"Sleep well?" the blonde asked softly. Michiru nodded, closing her eyes and taking in the scent of the wind as she rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. The warm feeling returned and her doubts seemed farther away then ever.  
"You?" she asked. Haruka paused a moment, before nodding.  
"Hai....." Haruka answered hesitantly.  
"Nervous?" Michiru asked, remembering Haruka's reaction to finding out who the visitors were. Haruka laughed, but it seemed a little forced.  
"Not really. I guess I'll just have to face it. It is possible they've forgotten about me, which would make this much easier. But odds are against it."  
"You never told me what the problem was with them," Michiru said.  
"I know. I leave it that way, maybe I'll be able to forget it." It was lame excuse, but Haruka said it with a straight face. 'Still afraid of telling me your dark secrets Ruka?' Michiru smiled sadly and nodded.  
"Better go get ready," Hotaru said disappointedly at the sight of the headmistress entering the hall. She was to stand with Setsuna when the guests were being greeted. It was not a position she relished, seeing as the headmistress would be on the other side of her, nervous and taking her stress out on those around her.  
"Don't worry, Hime-chan. It won't be as bad as you think." Haruka assured.  
"Hai, and you'll get to see Queen Serenity-sama again. Chances are she'll be to busy to see the rest of us, except, except maybe Usagi. I hope we do get the chance though, I bet she'll want to meet you, Ruka. She always wants to see the new additions to Tower Dorm." Michiru said, moving to get up. Haruka blushed slightly. Thinking it'd be better to tell her now to avoid any possible short comings later, she said,  
"I, uh, already met her."  
The other two turned to her in surprise.  
"Face to face?" Hotaru asked.  
"Before today.....?" Michiru raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, in a way. I met her last night, she was on the grounds....." Haruka explained, biting her lip. Suspicion crept into Michiru's mind.  
"What were you doing out on the grounds last night? All the paths were iced, even the indoor ones, so....."  
"Uh, training." Haruka said stubbornly. Michiru remembered the sharp pain of the night before and put the pieces together in her mind.  
"You didn't." she said in flat disbelief. "Haruka? Elemental Immersion?" Both girls were staring at the blonde now, with looks of horrified disbelief.  
"On your own!?" Michiru persisted.  
"Haruka-papa, you didn't, did you?"  
"Look, I know it was stupid, but I'm fine, no worries. Serenity-sama came along and helped me out," 'Literally.' She thought. "It was nothing. I know better now—"  
"You could have died!" Michiru cried. "And no one would have known!"  
Haruka was shocked by this reaction and stared wordlessly. Michiru looked furious. Hotaru looked at the floor. Students were beginning to try and eavesdrop discreetly, though the pauses in their movement and slowing of pace was apparent.  
"You're element's dangerous, Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed. "There would have been no trace, no way of knowing!" Haruka was bewildered. Michiru's reaction was so different then anything anyone had done before, completely new to Haruka.  
"Michi, I know that now. It was stupid, it's not like I'm going to do it again....." Haruka tried to calm the aqua-haired girl, not at all used to this situation.  
"That's not the point! It's the fact that you did it even after you were warned! You didn't believe it'd happen and it did! What if the Queen hadn't been there?! What if you had died?!"  
Haruka could only mouth wordlessly at the outraged girl and Michiru spun on her heel and stormed off. The rest of the students turned back to their work, but a faint murmuring ran throughout the hall.  
"What the hell was that about?" Haruka asked Hotaru, who stood solemnly silent besides her.  
"She was worried, Haruka-papa. She came really close to losing you. We all did, with the demons and the sea serpents and everything. And then you go and put yourself in danger like that..... of course she's going to be upset. I would be too." She said softly.  
"What? I didn't die, did I? So what's she so mad about?"  
"Because she came that close to losing you and that scared her."  
"But she didn't!" Haruka persisted.  
"But she could have. Before you came here, there was another student with earth as an element and they decided he was advanced enough for immersion. Powerful elements like earth and water are extremely dangerous to merge with and he got frustrated with the slow progress he was making. So he decided to train in his free time, but he brought a friend with him, just to hang out. It took them three full days of digging to reach his body. If his friend hadn't seen the whole thing, we'd have never known where he went. It was scary." She explained quietly. "I have to go. Good luck, Haruka-papa," she gave Haruka a reassuring hug and hurried off, leaving the blonde to her thoughts.  
Sure, Haruka hadn't wanted to die. She remembered quite clearly the thoughts that had been running through her head. But she'd never realized that other people would be affected. In the past, she'd just sort of begun to accept death as something that happened to those around her, something she had to face on a regular basis. Sure, it hurt her, losing someone, but she'd never really taken in perspective how Michiru would feel, let alone the other friends she'd made.  
Sighing, Haruka went to take her place among the others of the choir. When the others arrived, she found word traveled a lot faster around here then she'd expected.  
"Well, what did you expect, Haruka-kun?" Minako asked in exasperation. "Of course she'd be upset. We all would."  
Haruka frowned. 'Am I that oblivious? They could all see it, why couldn't I?"  
"I understand." Mamoru said, eyeing the blonde. "You're used to it, aren't you? The idea of death? I guess we're kind of cut off in these walls. You've never had someone to worry about you before, have you?" Haruka shook her head, glad someone finally saw it her way.  
"Not since my parents died, I guess. I didn't think she'd get angry though." Haruka complained.  
"She was upset Haruka-kun, like we said, you made her worry." Rei said and the girls shared a 'He's a hopeless guy" look and moved to their places.  
"It's just what girls do," Mamoru sighed. "Not like we can do anything but say we're sorry and hope they forgive us. Women....." Haruka raised an eyebrow and fought not to laugh. She knew she had way more experience with women then Mamoru, whom she suspected wasn't a relationship veteran. Not that she was, technically, but she'd been with enough girls to know what to expect from most situations. This had never happened before. It felt nice, in a way, besides the fact Michiru was angry at her. Someone cared about her.  
"Yeah, I guess." Haruka managed, moving to her place, a small grin on her face.  
  
A half-an-hour later, when the sun was firmly over the horizon, the procession of visitors arrived.  
First came Queen Serenity, greeted by the choir and the excited headmistress. Haruka was sure she saw the queen give Hotaru a quick smile, which the small girl returned in full. Then, the headmistress of The Amazon Institute, with seven students, three older ones and four younger, who looked around curiously and waved in greeting to the students of St. Catherine's, some of who returned the waves out of politeness, forgetting to sing. Then Mugen Academy, with Magus Kaori Night (identified by a boy near Haruka who had heard of her) with five of her student witches (Mugen was an all girls school), who eyed the hall itself, as though appraising it to see if it was fit to live in. They were followed, to Haruka's surprise, by Thetis and two of her youngest sisters, who Haruka had met after the battle with the sea serpents.  
The merprincess looked up and caught Haruka's eye briefly, flashing her a quick smile before turning back to the ceremony. And lastly, the headmaster of Divine Hands Academy, followed by four students, a girl Haruka didn't know, and the ones she'd knew were coming, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki Lights. Luckily, they didn't seem to see her.  
The headmistress went into a long and formal speech, which the students tuned out on to examine their visitors, while the visiting students tried to do the same, the Mugen girls discreetly out of the corners of their eyes, (Haruka suspected they feared the wrath of their Magus if they attempted more) and the younger Amazons blatantly ignoring the speech to wander around the dais, searching the crowd with interest. While the girl from Divine Hands looked politely interested, the Three Lights were barely giving the appearance of paying attention. Haruka was counting the seconds until she would be signaled to separate from the protective cover of the other students, to go up on stage and play. And Michiru was still angry with her, so Seiya Lights' presence only made her feel worse.  
".....And we've arranged for our outstanding students to play for you." The headmistress raised her voice pointedly, aware she'd lost her audience a while ago. The students moved with practiced speed to their instruments, Haruka being sure to hide in the crush of people going back stage, towards the piano, keeping her head low. She really wished they hadn't moved it to the stage.  
The rest of the students had already begun playing, as Michiru and Haruka's solo would come in right before the power demonstrations. Haruka glanced over at Michiru, who was steadily ignoring the blonde, with her back turned, prepping her violin. The lull in the music was their cue, and Haruka forced out the first few notes, knowing better then to screw up Michiru's performance in front of Queen Serenity, if she ever wanted to return to the girl's good side. The curtains opened to reveal Michiru and herself and just before Haruka lost her conciousness in the music, she distinctly heard Seiya Lights' voice.  
"Look! It's Tenoh!"  
  
********* R&R folks. I'm gonna go take some Nyquil. 


	12. Chapter 12: Proposal for A Change

Ok, I've got to write these before I forget. shadowsphere, you dumbass, it's ciao, not c'aw, not chow, not anything else. It's spelled ciao. You're not a fucking crow. So spell it right. My review quota is the same, so if you want more, review. This is how it works; I see reviews in my inbox, I do a happy little dance, trip, hit a wall or some other supposedly inanimate object, grab some caffeine and run off to work on the fic. I swear, that's exactly how it goes. So, more reviews = more chapters. Feril's description. Some people I know have pointed out I haven't given one yet. This is not just because I'm a Dead Goldfish that forgets everything. I have my reasons. A) Feril's description isn't important right now, B) I want to know what you guys think she looks like so I can get a general idea of what people expect from this kind of character and hold it up to my version, C) I use Feril in other fics, so her looks will change to fit those and if I ever get around to posting them I don't want to taint them with a reused character, at least in attributes. Since she is my manifest, she will remain somewhat the same, but still. shadowsphere, I want you to know you're still a stupid little bugger. It's ciao, remember that. I'll think of more later. R&R and enjoy.  
  
Oh yeah P.S. To all you H&M fans, know I love them too. I'm just beating the crap out of them for the story's sake, I swear. Take it up with Feril  
  
Feril: Don't send them after me you little—!  
  
Dead Goldfish: R&R peeps! *runs away*  
  
*********************  
  
Michiru had heard the comment and her half-lidded eyes discreetly examined the boy would had spoken. His hair was short except for a long ponytail in the back, in the same style as the other two, all three eyeing Haruka in surprise and recognition. Michiru spared the blonde a quick glance to see Haruka completely immersed in her music, though it seemed more forced then normal. Shrugging it off inwardly, she focused on her violin.  
  
Chapter 12: Proposal for A Change  
  
"You know that one?"  
Seiya Lights looked back to see who'd spoken to him. It was a girl with blue hair and what Seiya guessed was a black jewel in the center of her forehead, one of the older students from the Amazon Institute. Seiya had met her a few times before.  
"Hai, Fish-chan." He answered. "We used to travel together, until my brothers and I enrolled in Divine Hands. Tenoh went another way." There was something that bothered him about this girl, but he could never quite figure out what. She seemed nice enough.  
"Seiya, I think Elios-sama remembers Tenoh too," Taiki noted in his brother's ear, glancing over at their headmaster, who was eyeing the blonde on stage suspiciously. He had never quite gotten over the collapse of the Main Hall, due to Tenoh's "influence".  
Before they could say anymore, the last notes played and the curtains closed to thunderous applause.  
"It had to be Tenoh. No one else plays like that." Yaten said over the cheers.  
"Hai. Haruka-chan always played like the wind." Seiya admitted respectfully.  
  
Behind the curtains, Haruka was wordlessly helping with the movement of the piano off stage so the play could begin. Michiru moved over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Haruka jumped and spun around, snapping out of the trance-like state she'd been in instantly.  
"Oh, Michiru....." she relaxed slightly, eyeing the girl with slight apprehension, fearing she was still angry.  
"Haruka, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you." Michiru blurted out, feeling sorry for the nerve-wracked blonde. "It's just—"  
"It's ok Michi, I deserved it. I was stupid." Haruka interrupted quietly. She kept glancing back to the stage, as if half expecting some mythical creature to burst through the curtains and attack with flaming breath. Her brilliant green eyes danced with indecision. She seemed to want to tell Michiru something, but couldn't bring herself to say it.  
"Hotaru told me about that guy. I never meant to make you worry Michiru, I swear. I wasn't thinking straight, I should have listened. Please don't be mad anymore." She seemed about to say more, but stopped, looking conflicted.  
"I'm not Haruka. Just, never scare me like that again, alright?" Michiru smiled, hoping to ease the blonde's troubles. Haruka nodded and bit her lip.  
Now, the reason Haruka was having so much trouble speaking her mind happened to involve the black haired boy on the other side of those drawn curtains. Seiya had remembered her, and there in lay the problem. Seiya remembered HER. Not a guy, but Haruka the girl. And he had made a point in the past of making sure everyone knew this easily muddled fact (not that Haruka helped in clarifying it).  
So, sooner or later, they'd have a confrontation, and Michiru would learn her secret, or at least what Haruka thought was her secret. Perhaps, if she had known Michiru knew the true nature of her gender and didn't care, Haruka wouldn't have nearly as much trouble telling the other girl. There was also how the rest of the school would take it. Haruka had quite a fan base among the female population of the school, along with a few hero- worshippers among the males, with possibly a few hidden with the same mindset as the female population. She knew full well this could turn ugly if they found out she wasn't what she seemed.  
'So much for staying here for good.' Haruka thought. The play started behind her and she and Michiru had to go prepare for the power displays.  
  
Feril entered her field tent and scowled at the sight of the tall man standing over the map she kept pinned to a makeshift table.  
"I thought I explained to you about contacting me, Drusis. What do you think you're doing here? I don't take traitors who sneak into my quarters lightly."  
The man turned, revealing weak, watery blue eyes and sneering features. His dirty blonde hair, a trait of his heritage, was pulled back in a greased ponytail that had been in style back before the Demon Wars and he had a thick goatee and mustache that didn't quite hide his horse-like teeth, bared in an oily smile.  
"Feril-sama, a pleasure, as always." He bowed and Feril's lip twisted in disgust. "You see, I came because rumors have reached me in my kingdom, that my dear niece somehow survived the awful tragedy that claimed my brother and his lovely wife." Feril glared at the man, seriously giving thought to removing that oily smile by immensely violent force.  
"I've also heard rumors, that, through your care, she fell into 'safe' hands."  
"What's it to you, Drusis?" she snapped.  
"Please, please, call me Tenoh-san, it's only proper. And I only wish to see that my dear niece is handled properly, I would so like to see her."  
"Fat chance. And I don't find you deserving of the name Tenoh. When you betrayed your brother and showed yourself as the scumbag you truly are, you wanted Haruka dead as well. You're not going any where near that girl, until she hunts you down for vengeance." Feril snarled.  
"Me? Aren't you as much to blame for her father's murder? With out that wonderful ability you possess, that warrior could have never slain my brother or Haruka's mother." He paused over the name, so new to his mind. ".....I bet she's a lovely girl, her mother was." His eyes glinted and Feril felt sick to her stomach.  
"You will not go near Haruka Tenoh, unless you want to feel my hand crush your still beating heart into nothing." She answered icily.  
"Well, I have heard descriptions of her, as well as some of the other girls you've "saved". That'll tide me over for now. Until I can feel the real thing....." he leered.  
"Filthily bastard!" Feril hissed and grabbed him by the throat. "I'll kill you now and be done with it!"  
"I wouldn't, if I were you!" he cried, fear in his watery eyes. "If I die, so does Haruka! And I know how attached you get to your pets."  
"How so?" she asked coldly, giving his neck a little squeeze. He gagged and kicked, but she didn't move.  
"I—I have a mage! A –Yerqua Stone! His orders, if anything happens to me, he's ordered to kill her!" he gasped and Feril threw him to the ground, where he lay gasping, trying to return circulation to his par-pulverized neck.  
"Son of a bitch!" she hissed, kicking him in the face and kneeling down to pull him up roughly by his hair, which was now tangled with dirt and straw.  
**"Fenir! I have a job for you! Find Serenity and Haruka! There's something to be destroyed, old friend."** she called to her loyal wolf through her mind. ** "And a mage that needs killing. Hurry Fenir, time is of the essence."**  
"Now, tell me where a piece of shit like you got a hold of a Yerqua Stone." She asked sweetly, pulling his head back to reveal his throat like a lamb about to be slaughtered.  
  
When Drusis Tenoh left Feril's tent, hours later, it was not as he had hoped, head held high in smug triumph, having conquered the powerful woman's spirit, and in some of his more primal imaginings, a bit more. No, Drusis was carried out by healers on a stretcher, while Feril reported that she had found him, a spy, snooping around her tent and had worked information out of him. As soon as he regained the ability of speech, she was to be notified and the now prisoner was to be put under her guards personal watch. And Drusis would not regain his ability to speak intelligible sentences for a very long time. Apparently, (Feril offered no explanation) the man had been struck dumb and was absolutely mute, screaming silently and clawing at his face as they carried him away to a dank, dark pit of a cell.  
  
Michiru sighed and shivered slightly. The power displays were to be out on the grounds, to avoid any accidents. The play would be over soon and then everyone would file out here to watch. Michiru rubbed her arms with her hands to keep warm and eyed the treeline.  
The familiar shadow that was Fenir flitted among the trees, dragging what Michiru guessed was a breakfast of deer or some other large prey, the trees kept her from seeing completely. Lupi, who'd been running by her mate with their offspring, broke away and loped off towards Haruka. The blonde was just coming out of the castle to join Michiru, clad in a white and navy- blue outfit with the runes of Heavens, Earth, Energy, Force and Waves House embroidered in silver on the neckline.  
Michiru was dressed in similar garments, the runes of Waves and Depths sewn into her hemline and collar. Each wore the rune for Basic House, which was the symbol for the school as well, on the back of the clothes. The outfits were sleeveless to allow free movement. Haruka eyed the wolf warily as she walked towards Michiru and Lupi fell in along side her, tongue lolling out and flecks of red around her jaws and in her fur.  
Michiru was surprised. Lupi normally kept her distance, but here she was, nearly stepping on Haruka's feet, keeping as close as she could.  
"Shoo! Buzz off! Go away!" Haruka hissed, waving her hands at the wolf as it were some disobedient dog. The wolf just ignored her, nearly tripping the blonde as she tried to get to Michiru. Lupi seemed determined to stay by the green-eyed Tenoh. When Haruka finally stopped by Michiru, the wolf seemed to calm down and lay besides the pair in the snow, looking quietly out into the forest.  
"Crazy wolf." Haruka breathed, shaking her head. "What the hell was that about?"  
The aqua-haired girl noticed an odd pitch in Haruka's voice and noticed the blonde looked a bit pale.  
"Are you alright?" she asked, eyeing Haruka worriedly.  
"Oh yeah. I'm fine, don't worry." Haruka flashed her a megawatt smile but it faltered slightly. And Michiru realized what was wrong. 'She's afraid of using her power again after last night,' she thought as she watched Haruka run her hand through her short blonde locks again, looking around. Her eyes were unfocused and she was biting her lip in apprehension. 'She's afraid she'll lose control.'  
"It'll be fine," she assured, slipping her hand into Haruka's. "You'll be using it at half strength, you'll have no trouble at all, trust me." She would have slipped in a kiss, but at that moment, the huge doors to the Hall opened and the crowd moved out onto the frozen grounds, forcing Michiru to abandon Haruka's touch discreetly. The blonde's jaw set and Michiru could only hope she'd been heard.  
A pair of huge shapes shot out off the forest, straight towards Queen Serenity, who was walking with the head teachers of the other schools. A few students shrieked in terror and the Magus Kaori Night moved to attack the two dark shapes, the wolves, Romulus and Remus as they ran to meet Serenity.  
"No!" Michiru cried, causing the Magus to hesitate just long enough for the wolves to slip past her and joyfully greet Serenity, who smiled at them as they leapt around, whining and snapping like they were just pups.  
"It's good to see you again as well," she said softly and the pair calmed, growling quietly in fierce joy. They stayed close to the Queen; much like Lupi had to Haruka, though they didn't come even close to tripping the graceful woman. The visitors eyed the wolves curiously and noticed Lupi lying by Haruka and Michiru.  
"Are these mascots, Serenity-sama?" Kaori Night asked.  
"Not really, Kaori-dono. They belong to Feril. Well, they follow her at least. She brought all of our Tower Dorm students here and recruited some of the others." Serenity explained. The Magus smiled.  
"I've met Feril-sama. You're quite fortunate to have her loyalty. And she apparently has quite the eye for talented students." She said, eyeing Haruka and Michiru as they approached. "She wouldn't happen to be lurking about would she? It has been quite a while since she and I have had a chance to talk." Kaori glanced around almost hopefully.  
"No, I'm afraid not. She's otherwise involved in Tern, what with the Neglund situation and everything else going on." The Queen replied, a small, sad smile on her face.  
Kaori nodded and the other Tower Dormers rushed over to join Michiru and Haruka, dressed in similar uniforms. The crowd settled and the demonstration began.  
  
# Haruka was back in the clearing, standing in the middle, looking at the ground. The earth suddenly rose in tendrils to pull her down, forever down. #  
  
'No!' Haruka protested, shaking her head to banish these images. The other Tower Dormers were going through their attacks, hitting targets, manipulating the area around them to suit their needs and the like. Haruka was to be the last, thanks to her numerous Houses and luck of the draw.  
'I have to stay focused! I can't let it get to me.' She watched the others stonily, not really seeing them.  
  
Elios StarRaven watched Haruka Tenoh with a sour expression on his face. This was the same child who had totaled his beautiful hall in a fit of petty violence. It had to be. He'd heard his own students identify the blonde earlier.  
The students from the Amazon Institute watched the displays happily, cheering and laughing at the more flashy feats, comparing their own abilities among each other to those of their hosts.  
The Mugen visitors watched with disciplined diligence, calculating and examining the power of their hosts for further study later. Kaori still glanced over at Haruka from time to time, surprised at the erratic power surging in the student. She couldn't quite accept that this person was male. She was determined to learn the truth, for the chance of attracting such a powerful student to her school was immensely enticing. If she guessed correctly about the motivation for passing as a male, she was pretty sure she'd be able to attract this Tenoh to her school. After all, her own girls had to find some way to occupy themselves.  
  
Michiru finished her Deep Submerge display and glanced over at Haruka, who hadn't moved an inch. Biting her lip, she moved off to the side so that the targets could be reset for Haruka and prayed the blonde would be ok.  
  
Haruka glared angrily at her target. She was the last. The others had already shown what they could do, excluding Hotaru, who still stood by Setsuna. And, as the magic had pulsed through the air, the knot in her stomach pulled tighter and tighter.  
  
# The earth closed around her, she couldn't see, couldn't breathe! Her limbs were locked in place by a force she could not fight. #  
  
'No!' She let out an angry hiss, pushing those thoughts out of her mind. She became aware of the fact that she was shaking and her skin was pale and clammy, her palms sweaty.  
She was furious that she'd let herself show so much weakness. The nails of her right hand bit into her palm as her fist began to glow gold with her energy. Haruka failed to notice, blinded in a cloud of anxiety, rage and adrenaline.  
"That's quite a bit of power," the Magus breathed, her eyes flashing. The Three Lights eyed the blonde with unease, while the visitors noticed the mix of fear and uncertainty in the eyes of the Tower Dormers and the feeling began to spread.  
"Serenity-sama, perhaps we should exempt Tenoh-san from the demonstration, with the events of last night. Failed immersion with any element, let alone Earth, is quite trying on the nerves." The headmistress suggested nervously, as though the abilities of her charges had just been brought to her attention.  
"Immersion? At their age?" Headmaster StarRaven looked up in surprised and Kaori's eyebrows shot up, before knitting together in a fierce look of triumph. Queen Serenity didn't answer.  
"Move the targets back," Queen Serenity said. "Quickly now."  
"But Ma'am this is the maximum accuracy—" the boy stopped at the look she was giving him and ran to move the targets in front of Haruka back a few yards. Haruka grinned fiercely, not having heard or seen any of this. Her power was surging into her fist, pumping in her veins, her muscles burned to be released. It felt great.  
'World Shaking. That's what I'm supposed to do.....' she remembered. But a sudden pull at the ends of her fingers, the sudden surge of power was more then she was used to. And she didn't particularly want to use her attack. To see the ground shatter and fissure.  
'Shatter and fissure.....' she repeated in her mind, and a new clarity came blaring into her senses. She needed to bleed off some of this power, she could feel it literally burning in her veins to be free, to destroy.  
A dry, cold wind blasted down like a sudden exhaling of some sky god on the school and Haruka's clothes billowed in the draft, her dirty blonde hair nearly standing on end. 'Bleed off the power.....' she smiled. 'Use the air, use the wind!' She grinned fiercely as her favored element surrounded her, swirling and rushing, responding to her summons. 'I will not be bound by Earth!' she lifted her head back and closed her eyes, feeling the courage of the wind, the pleasure of it's speed, it's freedom.  
And she could see everything. Haruka had merged with the air, not something on the program for the power displays, but who cared? As the wind, she flew above everything, blew out over the forest, rushed over the grounds, building force and speed. She could feel jet streams miles away, she knew every secret of air flow, knew every whispering of the wind. And she knew how to free some of that pent up magic building inside of her body.  
Haruka was back in her body as suddenly as she had "left". She opened her eyes and saw only her target. But instead of raising her right hand above her head and forming the planet shaped orb that was her attack, she opened both her hands at her sides and brought them together in a sudden and violent, ear splitting clap,  
"SHATTERING FISSURE!" she called, remembering the words called to mind earlier.  
A gold arc burst forth, growing and slicing through ground and air with no resistance, sending a massive blast of air back to either side of Haruka, it's brilliance nearly blinding the onlookers. Like a perfect blade, it went clean through her metal target and kept going, before slamming into the treeline and exploding. And without missing a beat, before the target had time to even begin to fall, she raised her right hand and let her first attack form.  
"WORLD SHAKING!" she roared happily, overjoyed in the release of her power. The ground in front of her erupted as her attack slammed through, and her target was annihilated as if it had never been. Haruka stood with a small smile in her eyes, proudly eyeing the spot where the object had stood. She could feel the power still coursing through her, but a new feeling was in it. It would obey her. She'd proven a sort of mastery, and as if it had a mind of it's own, her power accepted this new level of control. She'd proven herself.  
"Quite the display, Majesty." Kaori smirked. She was a bit windblown, but she was among the few who had managed to stay standing during Haruka's attacks. She was beyond intrigued now. She wanted Haruka Tenoh as her student, as was far from above doing just about anything to get her. She had been convinced of Haruka's true gender after her second attack, when her uniform had betrayed her, despite her precautions and tightly bound chest. But Kaori was one of the only ones to see this.  
"Indeed." Queen Serenity smiled sadly, and the headmistress picked herself up off the ground. The regal Queen seemed utterly unfazed by Haruka's attack, while those around her were rising to their feet and dusting themselves off and rubbing their eyes. Most had made the mistake of looking directly at the first attack and were now regaining their sight.  
Michiru shook her head and moved out towards Haruka, who was still standing, as if expecting the target to return. Lupi nudged the blonde with her nose and Michiru wondered if the wolf had been there the whole time. Haruka had moved forward for her display, but Michiru hadn't seen the she- wolf move with her.  
Haruka turned around at the wolf's silent insistence and seemed to re- enter reality.  
"Oh, I'm in trouble for that one, no?" she looked like a five year old who'd been caught doing something they weren't supposed to. Michiru glanced back at their ruffled headmistress and sighed sympathetically.  
"This wasn't the time to try out new attacks Ruka," she chided softly when Haruka was in hearing distance. Haruka grinned sheepishly.  
"Didn't quite mean too." She admitted. "It kind of just, well, happened." Michiru caught herself before her jaw dropped and merely gave the blonde a long stare. The she shook her head.  
"I swear, you're too much." She murmured. Haruka's reply was cut off as the others ran over to join them.  
"That was awesome Haruka-kun!" Makoto breathed. "Why didn't you use that during the practice runs?"  
"Really!" Mamoru exclaimed, examining the ground her attack had traveled through and letting out a low whistle. The others surrounded her, questioning and congratulating all at once, so that Haruka couldn't get a word in edgewise. She looked over the heads of her fellow Tower Dormers and noticed Usagi had stayed back, and those bright blue eyes were locked hopefully on Queen Serenity, waiting almost desperately for a break in her mother's conversation with the visiting head sensei from each school. Haruka had never seen the girl so tentative or reserved.  
Ami noticed the tall blonde's distraction and glanced over, standing on tiptoe.  
"Oh." She sighed and looked down. "Usagi-chan doesn't get to see her mother all that often, and she knows better then to just but in. She really wants to make a good impression every time she sees her mother, seeing as those times are few and far between." She explained in an undertone. Haruka frowned and nodded. She did not like seeing Usagi look so solemn.  
And it was obvious that Queen Serenity could feel her daughter's gaze on the back of her head, for she kept turning half way, giving small, reassuring glances of acknowledgement in her daughter's direction.  
"Excuse me,"  
Haruka looked down and jumped in surprise. Thetis had moved over to their little cluster, her sisters clinging to her and eyeing the group nervously. Thetis was followed by one of the older Amazon Institute students, the blue-haired one. And the young, red-headed one from Mugen had found her way over to them, eyeing the group with interest, Haruka, Michiru and Rei mostly.  
"Thetis!" she exclaimed happily. She'd forgotten about the mergirl in her worried state.  
"It is good to see you again Haruka. I'm glad you're well." She smiled, and stood on tiptoe to plant a kiss on Haruka's cheek. Haruka started to grin, caught the icy vibes Michiru had started to give off in the direction of the mergirl and thought better of it, giving a small, guilty smile instead.  
"That was a new attack, if I'm not mistaken." Thetis noted, her eyes dancing. The girl seemed so alien out of her environment, so much smaller then Haruka remembered; though in reality she was about the same height as Michiru.  
Before Haruka could respond, the clock tolled, signaling it was time for breakfast, which was to be a special feast today.  
"I'll see you later." Thetis laughed, bowing slightly and rushing ahead to catch up with Queen Serenity and the others, her sisters struggling to keep up. The headmistress separated from the rest and made a beeline for Haruka, her expression saying everything.  
"I guess I'll see you inside....." Haruka groaned, suspecting a major lecture. The others gave her a sympathetic look and disappeared inside, the red-haired witch looking slightly disappointed. Haruka bit her lip at the slight coolness in Michiru gaze as she passed.  
Sure enough, a full blown rant was in store and it felt like eons later when the headmistress had vented completely and left Haruka rubbing her ears.  
"Tenoh-san?" Haruka turned in surprise at the soft voice behind her. The blue-haired Amazon student had been hiding behind a tree and now was looking sheepishly at the blonde. The girl (Haruka frowned slightly at the thought) bowed and gave Haruka a plaintive sort of look.  
"My name is Fish-Eye," she began testingly. "And..... I'd heard that you used to travel with the Three Lights, before they were accepted into Divine Hands." She bit her lip, then looked Haruka straight in the eye. "And I was wondering, I mean no offense..... but how long have you hidden your real gender?"  
Haruka's brain stopped dead. She looked at the ground.  
"Seiya told you then? I knew it. I knew he'd tell everyone. I knew this wouldn't work....." Haruka's hands curled into fists.  
"No! Seiya-kun didn't tell me! I..... I figured it out on my own. I was wondering if you could help me....." Haruka looked up and a realization flickered in her mind. With a shrewd eye, she looked Fish-Eye up and down. And she found what had been bothering her.  
"You do it too." She said, a reverent kind of surprise in her tone. 'He's like me.....'  
"Hai. Only the students we brought with us from our school know. I've been like this for years." Fish-Eye hugged himself. Haruka examined the blue-haired boy critically. If she hadn't really suspected, she never could have guessed.  
"I think I should be asking you for help...." The blonde breathed. "Your disguise is amazing."  
"No. I was lucky. I can pass as a girl because of my build." Fish-Eye protested.  
"So..... not to pry, but you like other men?" Haruka asked. Fish-Eye nodded. "And you want my help with.....?"  
"How do they feel about it here? Will they shun me if they know?"  
Haruka frowned and looked at the ground.  
"I don't know..... I haven't been here long enough to tell. I'm sorry." Haruka looked up and saw the feminine blue-haired boy biting his lip. He had more to say.  
"Do..... don't you get tired of it? Hiding, I mean." He asked softly, his voice still sending Haruka's mind back to seeing him as a girl.  
"Of course I do." Haruka sighed and leaned against a tree heavily. "But it's better then it was I guess. At least here, I don't have to worry about....." she trailed off, seeing a pained look in the cross-dressing boy's eyes. Apparently they'd both felt the damage from those rude men. Haruka knew of certain lords who had a "taste" for young boys and figured that this Fish-Eye must have come across one or more at some point.  
"What if you could make it real?"  
The question surprised Haruka out of her thoughts.  
"Real?"  
"Become a man."  
Haruka stared. Sure, she'd thought briefly about it, how much easier life might be for her. But never seriously. There were somethings she didn't like about her gender, but she couldn't bring herself to think that she'd actually prefer being male.  
".....It..... it would make something's easier....." she admitted. But the idea bothered her immensely, though she couldn't put her finger on it. She felt as if Fish-Eye was actually suggesting something possible.  
"Hai. Many things would be easier." Fish-Eye looked up, his eyes meeting Haruka's gaze. "Would you, if you had the chance? If I told you I know of a spell, a very secret and powerful magik, that could switch our genders between us?"  
Haruka felt a chill run down her spine.  
"You mean, so you would become a woman..... and I, a man? Like switching bodies?"  
"Yes and no. We'd keep our bodies; they'd just change. Please, think about it Tenoh-san, you're the only one I've found. The only other one hiding, like me." Then the boy smiled. "Hell, isn't Haruka Tenoh ready to become a real boy?"  
  
Haruka skipped the feast, stealing some food from the kitchen and sitting outside in the cold to think. It calmed her in a way, this familiar feeling, with the cold seeping into her bones, alone, with only a bit of bread as comfort for an empty stomach. And she needed as much of that as she could get, her mind racing with Fish-Eye's proposal.  
"If I were a man....." she murmured thoughtfully frowning. It didn't seem quite right. Her mind drifted back to memories of when she was alone.....  
  
# "Oi! What you think ya doing, eh?"  
The guard's hand wrapped heavily around the too thin wrist that had been reaching for his pocket, for the papers his daily orders were written on. He lifted the dirty, half-starved child up with one hand and gave a rough backhand to that wane face with his other. The child didn't make a sound, only looked back at him with big, brilliant green eyes.  
"What'cha got there?" called his partner, from the other side of the gate.  
"Some runt trying to nick my papers again," the guard called back, changing his grip on the child to the tattered collar of a dirty shirt covering the small frame. "Weren't very nice of ya, stupid runt." He growled, shaking the silent child a bit and throwing them disdainfully to the ground.  
"Boy-runt, er 'irl-runt?" the other guard asked, looking around. There was no one else about. The first guard scratched his beard and shrugged.  
"Can't tell. Le' me look." He answered and reached down, ripping the overlarge shirt as the child darted away, but too late. The guard tripped her and held her down with his foot.  
"Wee girl!" he laughed, pressing Haruka's face into the mud with his boot. Haruka stayed silent, too weary to struggle, too experienced to use up the last of her energy until it was truly needed, when it would do her some good. She just lay there, limp and unmoving, as those cruel hands reached down and pulled her up by her short hair.  
'If only I were stronger.....' she thought dully as she was kicked into a wall and the harsh, mocking laughter hit her ears. #  
  
Haruka scowled in thought. Then, it had been a man that beat her. And it had been a man that rescued her. It had been a man that had taken her place in a traveling mercenary group when they'd found their newest spear boy was a girl. They'd always told her the same thing.  
"This is no place for little girls. A woman doesn't belong here. This is a man's work. You can't, you're just a girl."  
Haruka bit her lip. But give up this body? It'd had its share of pain and suffering. But this was the person she was. The person her parents had surely loved, if her newly regained memories rang true. It was this body that Gwen Hale had held close during the long night in a dank prison cell, murmuring comfortingly in the blonde's ear.  
"Why does there even have to be a difference?! Why can't we just be equal?" she asked vehemently of the chill air.  
"Makes it more complicated, so of course there has to be."  
Haruka jumped and looked up. None other then Thetis smiled down at her and took a seat by her.  
"And I'll bet you've appreciated that difference before." She added with a mischievous light in her eyes. Without any warning, she rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka's reaction time was greatly impeded by surprise and she had some trouble restarting her brain.  
"I guess..... but if I were really a man, I wouldn't have to hide, or keep apart from everyone. I wouldn't have so many secrets....." 'I wouldn't be so alone.' She thought and stopped. 'Is that really it? Am I lonely?' She frowned.  
'I've been alone so long, I thought I was used to it..... but could I really be lonely because of my secrets?' Haruka glanced at Thetis, who had started humming softly, stroking the tall girl's arm. 'I'm surrounded by people here, more then I can ever remember. So how could I feel alone now?'  
"Wouldn't it just be another secret? In the long run?"  
Haruka started at Thetis' quiet question.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"It wouldn't really be you, would it? It wouldn't be the real Haruka Tenoh, and if you went through with it, and no one would ever be able to see the real you." Thetis noted softly. Haruka nodded and sighed heavily, looking up at the cold winter sky.  
"Not a secret, a lie. It'd be a lie. But sometimes, it's just so much easier....."  
  
Michiru had not been happy when she found that Haruka still hadn't come in. The headmistress had returned what felt like ages ago, followed by the visiting student with blue hair that had approached the group after the power display. Then Michiru had noticed Thetis missing. Sure, the princess had said she wasn't going to fight Michiru for Haruka, but Michiru didn't put it past her to try out of sight. She trusted Haruka, but knew that she did hold some feelings for the mergirl and couldn't help that the little voice of jealousy in her head only added to her paranoia.  
  
Makoto and Ami were both sitting quietly while the others chatted happily about the special dishes that had been prepared for the visitors, the exotic foods that burdened the tables and tempted the bravest to be rewarded by new flavors. Both had noticed Haruka's absence and it's effect on the aqua-haired beauty across from them, but felt it was best not to interfere.  
"Tired?" Ami murmured, her voice easily hidden to all but the brunette besides her in the din around them. Makoto smiled wearily and nodded.  
"I don't think we'll have much time to ourselves with all the excitement going on....." Makoto answered softly, letting out a covert yawn and Ami smiled. 'Kawaii.....' she thought, leaning lightly against the taller girl. No one would question that, they were good friends. Surely, no one would notice the subtle difference in the feeling coming from the pair that suggested a deeper relationship.  
  
Michiru bit her lip, watching the couple out of the corner of her eye. They made a good couple and Michiru wished she could reach out to them, wished she could tell them all her worries and secrets. All her thoughts about Haruka. Hell, she needed to tell someone! Anyone! Except, of course, the person in question..... 'We'll get past this. We'll get past everything and then we can be happy. Like them. Why is this so hard?' she wondered, her gaze wandering to the windows, to the cold winter sky.  
  
The rest of the morning went smoothly enough, the visitors visiting the Halls, learning about the different sports and activities at the school. Haruka didn't show up the whole time, seemingly putting the headmistress a bit at ease. Apparently, she considered Haruka a bit of trouble-maker. Michiru pushed her worries to the back of her mind and proceeded to perform her duties that she'd been assigned. 'Haruka'll show up sooner or later.....' she told herself. 'Probably just needs time to cool off.' But she was getting slightly depressed when lunch rolled around and there was still no sign of the blonde.  
As the group trudged back to the Dining Hall, Queen Serenity stayed back with Elios StarRaven, discussing curriculum and politics.  
Thetis covertly moved away from the group and into the woods.  
  
Fenir lifted his massive head, ears forwards as he sensed the mergirl approach. He notified his master of her presence with a silent jerk of his head and felt her presence fill his above average mind. She was still quite upset over the visit she'd received from Haruka's uncle.  
"Greetings," Thetis murmured, entering the clearing, surprised to sense Feril already there with her wolf. The beast looked at her coolly, a simple question in those eyes. She listened quietly as Feril's voice filled her mind, explaining the day's happenings and what she was to do. Then she answered the question in the wolf's eyes.  
"It went smoothly enough. She never even wondered how I knew what she was thinking about. You were right, they're not all that guarded.....yet. Do you want me to tell Serenity-sama about Lord Drusis—?" Thetis shivered at the icy, biting answer in her mind. "I'm sorry....."  
Back in her quarters, half a world away, Feril smiled softly.  
** "What's wrong princess? After serving a snake for so long, why are you so against helping me from time to time?" ** she asked.  
** "At least under Typhon, I had the freedom of my own mind and my actions, within that space. He was not a tyrant of the soul." ** Thetis answered brokenly. ** "He did use me or anyone else as a pawn in some sick game!"**  
** "Watch yourself girl." ** Feril reminded softly. ** "You would do well to remember the reason you're helping me now....." ** There was a long silence.  
** "Is that really how you see it? A game?" ** Thetis was silent. ** "I'll have a man bring you the medicine before you leave the school. Don't forget your promise, love." **  
Once again, Fenir shook his head and his master's presence had left. The mergirl broke down and sobbed, falling to her knees. Her mind drifted back to the letter she'd received barely two hours before. Her father was dying, poison in his blood from a rare type of stone fish that had found it's way into the castle some how. And how Feril had entered her mind only moments after she'd received this letter from the sea gull that had carried it. Offering help in exchange for the mergirl's service..... in exchange for using her body, mind and soul to keep tabs on what was happening in the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Queen Serenity glided back towards the school, after a long and dull conversation with Elios StarRaven. It seemed she'd get no time to visit her daughter this time, let alone get some quite well deserved rest.  
'Maybe I should have let Setsuna bring Usagi's gift with her. At this rate, she'll see it next year.....' The Queen looked up and saw Haruka Tenoh sitting up in a tree, looking thoughtful and oblivious to the world around her. Until those brilliant green eyes met her sad gray-blue ones.  
"Hello, Serenity-sama." the blonde said respectfully, climbing down from the tree and giving a small bow. Queen Serenity nodded in return.  
"Hello, Haruka-san. It is good to see you again. We missed you after your demonstration this morning." She said, a bit of laughter in her tone. Haruka smiled in spite of herself.  
"I needed some time to myself." Haruka explained, and the pair started off in the direction of the school. The beautiful Queen sighed wearily, letting her regal mask fall slightly, and showing a glimmer of the weight she carried on her shoulder.  
"I must admit, I am a little selfish, I do wish I had more time with my daughter, without the Court breathing down my neck and the like. But, my duty to my country comes first, like it always has. I have no time to myself. But I understand the feeling." She shook her head.  
"What if you had a place to go? A place where it wouldn't attract attention to the fact Usagi's a princess? Because I know you probably want to avoid that or you would be able to talk to her during meals." Haruka asked, an idea forming in her mind. The Queen looked over curiously.  
"Such as?"  
"The baths. Well, the private one, Feril's, above the others." Haruka started. Serenity smiled.  
"I know the one you mean, though I've only been there once myself. If you're willing to invite my daughter and I, I'd be very grateful." Then she frowned. "Though I know she spends that time with her friends....."  
"They could go too, it's big enough. You'd get to meet them all, get to know them, that kind of thing. Even Mamoru could go if you all wore towels or swimsuits," Haruka thought out loud. A sudden pressure seized her heart and she swallowed, realizing what it was, but keeping her face clear of the new emotion. "I know Usagi-chan would love to have you meet her friends..... I mean, I know you have before, but....."  
"Thank you Haruka-san," Serenity smiled, placing a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "Will you be joining us?" But the Queen's smile faltered at this, already knowing the answer.  
".....no. I have..... homework to do." She lied. Serenity smiled sadly.  
"I know they'd all love to have you there, so if you change your mind, don't hesitate to join us Haruka-chan," she said softly. "I'm sure they'd understand." Haruka nodded, not meaning it at all.  
The pair entered the school and Serenity went to sit with the other guests as Haruka trudged off to the Tower Dorm table, sitting among them, feeling unbelievably alien and out of place among them.  
  
*********  
  
Author: Ok, I am seriously expecting at least one flame for this one. I wasn't going to even do this chapter, but I was stuck, so here it is. And the excuse I have for the quality is that I wanted to face the difficulties they have with gender head on at least once. And I'm going to tell you now, Haruka will end the story as a female, no worries. But here's where your reviews come in. TELL ME WHAT TO DO! During this whole damn thing, I had Neptune's voice stuck in my head, saying the same thing over and over "Uranus is both a girl and a guy. She has the strengths and the personalities of both genders." ( from the manga, for those who don't know. And I kinda wanted to just play with that concept. So, R&R and forgive me, because I've got 2 rather perturbed Outer Senshi and Feril to deal with. *hides* and shadowsphere, you're still a fucking dumbass. Ciao, damn you  
  
R&R. Do it. I'm watching o.O 


	13. Chapter 13: Song of The Wind

Okay, so I took way too long to get this chapter up, especially for what little it has. Apparently, I made a bigger plot tangle then I meant to, so bear with me. As long as I post this now, I should be able to get the next one up by the end of this week, in other words, a month from now..... -_-' I lifted some stuff straight from the manga, well, a bit tweaked, in the end, but only to fix the mess I made from lifting the other stuff :P Still not confused? Well done.  
  
Feril: Give them the damn chapter already! Or they'll just stop reading cause these things are too damn long.  
  
Dead Goldfish: Fine. Cranky. R&R peeps, I really will try to have the next part up with the next few days.  
  
Feril: Baka.....  
  
Dead Goldfish: You mean Baka-sama, thank you very much. I worked hard for that title! Here you go, ladies, gents, and everything in between, Chapter 13!!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Usagi smiled, excited as she gathered her things to go to the baths. She would finally be able to see her mother, talk to her, just relax around her, like any other girl. Her family and friends. She'd get to introduce all her friends to a greater length to her mother, without the interruption of her Queenly duties.  
An happy glow surrounded the already normally cheerful girl as she took off running for the baths. Haruka bit her lip, watching from the roof of Tower Dorm. 'What am I going to do.....?'  
  
Chapter 13: Song of the Wind  
  
Michiru gathered her things, lost in thought. She was thinking about Haruka, unaware the blonde of her affections was sitting just above her open window, thinking about Michiru, among other things.  
  
Ami had told the aqua-haired beauty about their invitation to the private bath to meet with Queen Serenity and Michiru was now stalling for time. She really wanted to talk to Haruka, to at least see the blonde, to relieve some of the uneasy pressure in her heart. They hadn't had a chance to talk at lunch and the tall blonde had disappeared right afterwards. And she had a faint inkling that Haruka would not make an appearance at the bath. And she knew why and it only made her more depressed.  
  
"Ruka, why won't you let me closer?" she murmured to herself.  
  
Outside, on the roof, the wind brought her soft words to Haruka's ears, which pricked up in surprise.  
  
"Michi?" she whispered and leaned closer to the open window below her. The setting sun's light hit the glass in such a way as to cause a reflection and Haruka could see Michiru. Her heart dropped painfully upon seeing the frown in the girl's eyes. More then anything, she wanted to make that sadness go away, to see her Michiru smile, to hold her close and not worry about anything ever again.  
  
Michiru sighed and closed her eyes, brushing her hair away from her face with her hand.  
  
'My beautiful Michiru.....' Haruka let the thought run around in her mind, taking the place of everything else, just laying there on the roof, watching Michiru's reflection. She felt the chill in her stomach ache, like a freezing person who sees a warm fire just out of reach.  
  
'I'll make it all better Michi,' she thought to herself. 'One day, you'll never frown again, never be sad or lonely, or I'll die trying.....' she bit her lip again and moved away as Michiru opened her door and went into the hall. Haruka heard the girl call softly up to her loft for the blonde and held back a reply. Looking some-what defeated, Michiru frowned and set off for the baths.  
  
When she'd left, Haruka jammed her hands over her closed eyes, as if to push away any threat of tears. 'I'm so stupid! Just tell her damnit! Stop being a coward!' she berated herself. Lying spread-eagle, she opened her bright green eyes and looked at the darkening sky. The cold wind came up and played with her short hairs, bringing the familiar yet now almost alien scents of the school up to her hiding place. Something was changing.....  
  
Her eyelids grew heavy as the chill breeze caressed her face, the cold seeping into her bones. She didn't even feel the transition from the world of the waking to that of dreams.  
  
# "What a funny little planet."  
Feril smiled, looking at the horizon, where the blue orb that was Earth hung in the sky. She turned her gaze to the entwined lovers, the smaller of the pair fast asleep.  
"So Uranus, what do you think? Could you stand living on that little planet?" she asked quietly, out of courtesy for the sleeping Sailor Neptune. Uranus shook her head.  
"There's no room to run there. But if I had Neptune with me, it might be bearable." She murmured, stroking her lover's hair softly. The senshi of the heavens smiled contently in the few moments of peace and happiness she was allowed, away from her post. "The people there are so backward. What about you, Feril? I'd heard you've been there."  
Feril chuckled softly.  
"No. I could not live on Earth. The Moon is my home; it's where my soul can rest easy. A year on Earth would wear on me like a thousand years here, because it has nothing of my queen or my princess. Even with the prejudices our people have, the people of Earth are much more violent and dark. Though I do respect many of them, I could not live among them long without losing myself."  
They sat in silence a while, the night air cool and a gentle breeze surrounding them.  
Uranus closed her eyes, delving her senses completely into the smaller senshi in her arms. A chill raced down her back and she looked up.  
"Feril?" But the young woman was gone. Uranus looked at the sky and gaped. The sky was pitch black and she could feel something evil and sinister bearing down on her and her love.  
"Neptune, wake up!" she hissed, her gaze darting to the sleeping senshi of the depths, only to find the other gone, absent from her arms. The blonde cast about wildly, looking for her lover and the mantle of darkness hanging above her began to descend.  
"Neptune!" she cried, her eyes wide with fear. And then they fell upon the Earth.  
"Feril?!" she whispered. But the woman had her back to the senshi of the heavens. Uranus moved forward, her hand outstretched.  
"Feril, I can't find Neptune!" she called, but stopped in horror as her hand encountered a severe and icy pain. She pulled in back and stared at it. She reached out again and met a sort of invisible resistance.  
"Feril!" she called, but the woman didn't seem to hear her. She just looked up at Earth, but no, it wasn't Earth. Feril was looking up at the moon, her eyes full of unshed tears, rage and helplessness. As Uranus watched, the moon was engulfed by a wave of black, blotting it out of the night sky. As she watched this in disbelief, she felt the darkness fall around her, seeping into her bones.  
Feril clenched her fists, her tears running freely now. There was a pinpoint flash of silver light on the corrupted orb that was the moon and Feril gasped. The darkness was wiped from the moon, at the same time Uranus felt her heart pierced by a thousand knives. She screamed in pain and loss, in unison with Feril, who screamed in fury, sorrow and helplessness.  
"Serenity! No!" Feril cried. "You can't leave me like this! You can't leave me here! You can't die!" she fell to the ground sobbing and tearing at her head in grief. And as Uranus drifted from the world of the living, she could see the light of the moon fade, like it had lost half its light. As if someone had blown it out. #  
  
Haruka gasped and sat up, clutching her head. She was freezing, inside and out and shaken to the core of her being. And she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. She knew she'd been dreaming, a nightmare, but it was already fading from memory. She'd been someone else, someone from long ago. And Feril had been there. Or someone very like Feril, but different. Younger, maybe.....  
As the blonde tried harder to retain what she'd seen, it only faded faster.  
Sighing in frustration, she stood up and brushed herself off. It felt like she'd been asleep for days, but the still barely visible sun tallied only a few minutes. Shivering, she looked over the grounds, not thinking anything in particular.  
  
A quiet hymn drifted out of the forest, as if she was imagining it, and Haruka's ears pricked up, straining to hear. Beautiful voices, entrancing and eerie floated around her, making her heartbeat quicken oddly. She couldn't understand what few words she could make out and a strange thrill filled her. All her worries and cares didn't seem important. She wanted so much to find the source of the song..... Without thinking, Haruka moved forward, as if in a trance and leapt from the roof of the massive tower, her green eyes fixed on the trees. Something in the back of her mind screamed as she fell, telling her she was sure to die as soon as she hit the ground. But the voices were louder here and Haruka ignored that part of herself as the wind whipped past her, the ground coming closer and closer with each second.  
  
Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki Lights wandered the grounds in a bored sort of searching. The girl that had come with them was busy exploring the library, so the brothers had taken the opportunity to escape their headmaster and relax. They had taken care to avoid the female population of the school, having learned the lesson the hard way after lunch, being mobbed by fans.  
"So, have either of you seen Tenoh since lunch? I really want to talk to her again." Seiya asked. He had always grudgingly admired the blonde for her musical abilities, as well as her spirit, but he was in no way ever planning to tell the proud girl this. He knew she'd just react coldly. True, she had never shown much affection for him and his brothers, but she'd been a good companion on the dangerous roads of the world they'd traveled together.  
His brothers shook their heads. "She's obviously gained a lot more control over her power since we parted ways." Taiki noted thoughtfully. "You call that control?" Yaten asked, incredulous. "I thought we were all going to die! Didn't you see the look on her face?" But Seiya frowned and thought about his brother's words. "It was a lot more then I remember, yes Yaten, I saw the look," he placated the other before he could speak. "But she held it. Apparently going through some trouble to do so. The Haruka I remember might not have done a thing to prevent it from all overflowing. There's definitely more control there." "Hmph!" Yaten snorted and the trio walked silently for a few minutes, until Taiki looked up suddenly. "Do you hear that?" he asked, trying to listen. His brothers looked at him, not hearing anything out of the ordinary. "What is it Taiki?" Yaten asked. The tall boy frowned and shook his head. "I can't hear it now. It was probably nothing, just the wind." He muttered.  
  
A tall man glided silently through the soldier's camp at twilight. Warriors, hardened and green alike, made way for the ebony figure. Even without his set jaw and steely eyes, the man's reputation alone would have given the men and women gathered here cause to show the utmost respect.  
Lord Kamui Bladesong, the renown giant, at an imposing 7'2", who could wield even the heaviest of warhammers single-handed, and the commander of the mercenary army of the legendary Lady General, the rumored reborn, Feril of Tern.  
Lithe muscles gleamed as the sunlight faded, his smooth black skin giving the impression of a lethal panther, his head shaved save for a lock of braided hair at the base of his neck, closer in fashion to that worn by thieves then nobles. Powerful, heavy hands callused from years of swinging a sword in battle, crossed by scars from the force of his blows with his immense warhammer, were clenched in loose fists. His strong arms swung at his sides, an instinctually gait set from his life on the march.  
If all this wasn't enough to gain the respect of those around him, the man's eyes completed him utterly. Dark brown, a single red vein in constant presence in his left eye. They swallowed everything. Nothing was ever reflected in those dark, penetrating orbs.  
More so, Kamui Bladesong, a man who had faced Death on the battlefield head on and laughed heartily, had a look in those eyes that was reminiscent of a man walking to the gallows.  
And the rumors for the reason for this set solemnity traveled swiftly in the crowds around him. He was going to tell his Lady bad news.  
This was a severe task, that not even the most stout of heart among them dared to do. This was the man who had been recruited for the task of delivering messages from enemy commanders as well as any ill tidings from their own side to his master after the messengers had begun disappearing after completing their task, accompanied by whispers of tortured screams.  
But the news Kamui brought that night was especially grave. A few even muttered prayers as he passed and entered Feril's command test. And the word was murmured in awed voices among those present, who chose to move to a safe distance away out of caution.  
Drusis Tenoh had escaped.  
  
Haruka landed heavily crumpled to the earth, rolling with the force of her fall. But the blonde found her feet again as easily as if she had barely missed a step. In her mind, she knew she should have been killed the instant she hit the ground, jumping from that height, but she ignored that. All that mattered to her now was the song.  
  
She was running and the wind carried her on faster. She didn't slow in the least when she hit the treeline and dashed through thick foliage, leaping smoothly over protruding root and darting around trees. And the song haunted her. It grew louder, flooding around her. She could hear voices that seemed not of this world, some heavenly choir, that excited her heart, sent her blood pounding through her veins. Her body was responding supremely to her commands and she flew among the trees.....  
  
And was once again airborne. The ground had suddenly disappeared out from under her. The last tree she had darted around had hidden a drop off easily half the height of Tower Dorm, over a river fed by a lazy waterfall. With massive, sharp, slippery rocks.  
  
Haruka didn't have time to right herself this time and slammed full force against a particularly large black rock, landing on her side and skidding back, her head smacking into another stone and slipping into the chill waters of the river. The singing was still full in her ears as they were blocked with water and the sharp stones of the riverbed cut into her flesh as darkness clouded her vision. Her vision of six singing sirens.  
  
# Haruka circled her opponent grimly, wondering how this had come to pass. Somehow, she'd gotten on this girl's bad side. She'd been talking politely, if somewhat flirtatiously with the girl's sister, a beautiful young lady, who hadn't resisted the blonde's advances, which Haruka knew could quite possibly win her a warm place to rest for the night.  
And this little girl, maybe 13 or 14, had come running, the opposite of her ladylike sister, in a short, free-movement tunic and wrapped fists. And now Haruka was avoiding those small fists warily, along with her vicious kicks. The girl took Haruka's caution and care as fear and grinned triumphantly.  
"The guard rounds up scum like you and puts them in jail. You're a stranger around here, aren't you? Planning to find a defenseless, pretty young girl and rob her blind after satisfying yourself?" she spat. "Well, the guard'll be here any moment now and put you where you belong!"  
Haruka sighed and decided she couldn't stay and let the happen. Sure, she'd get out of jail eventually, but it wasn't an experience she relished. But perhaps the situation was salvageable.  
"I would do nothing of the sort." She declared calmly, still avoiding the girl's blows, hoping perhaps the sister might step in on her behalf.  
"Liar! Good-for-nothing thief!" the girl taunted, snatching a rock up and pegging Haruka right between the eyes before she could react. And out of reflex, Haruka snatched the girl by the collar of her tunic and her arm and threw her like she weighed nothing, sending her crashing right into a merchant's cart. She knocked into and scraped her knees against the cobble stones as she fell, hitting her chin before she could stop herself. "How could you throw a girl like that?! What kind of man takes out his anger on a little girl?!" she demanded, her eyes tearing up. Her sister rushed to her side, glaring at Haruka. Haruka's face burned with shame. She hadn't meant to harm the girl.  
"If you think you lost just because you're a girl, you'll never be able to protect the ones you care about. You can't think you're going to lose every time you're fighting a man, or you'll never be able to win." Haruka murmured. "Gender doesn't make a difference."  
'Gender doesn't make a difference.....'  
That had been the repeated mantra of Gwen Hale. Whenever Haruka had questioned herself, the other girl had been there, calm and reassuring, her hands and voice comforting and soothing. But she'd been a mere moment in Haruka's life, gone far too soon, leaving the young girl alone in this world without a friend, besides Kazi.  
"It doesn't matter...." Haruka mumbled. "I'm sorry if I hurt you," And with that she moved to disappear into the gathered crowd. She could hear the guards running..... #  
  
***********************  
  
Dead Goldfish: Ai, I am ashamed. It feels like such a short chapter. I mean, no one died or anything..... Well, Haruka, I'm not sure about, but hey, well all know her skull's thick enough to take a beating with rocks any day. I should hurt her more often in the story.....  
  
Feril: You truly are Baka-sama *ducks out of the way of the two Outers and stands back to watch the slaughter* Go for the ankles Uranus, so she can't run. Neptune, don't waste your energy on the head, she doesn't feel a thing there.  
  
Dead Goldfish: R&R peoples *crawls away as fast as she can*  
  
P.S. Was so kidding about hurting Haruka more, but shhhh! *hides* P.S.S. *shakes her fist at FanFiction.net formatting for messing with her fic* 


	14. Chapter 14: Betrayal of Blood

Just realized it's been a while since I've done one of these, so here it is..... Disclaimer: What's mine is mine, what isn't ain't, I might steal from time to time, I'm not a saint. :P '' = Thought # # = Flashback, Dreams or mixing of memories and dreams. Just to mess with you. ** ** = Telepathic I think that's all. Funny thing is, I finished this on a day I took off for my "mental health", tell me if it shows. Oh yeah, and shadowsphere21 is now my editor. Finally, someone else to blame my mistakes on beside the voices in my head! R&R peoples, or I'll be evil(er) to your beloved Senshi.  
  
***************************************  
  
'I'll make that bitch pay. She'll rue the day she crossed the household of Tenoh!'  
  
Chapter 14: Betrayal of Blood  
  
Drusis Tenoh's scowl fell into a twisted smile as he stared up at the lavishly decorated canopy above his bed. His hand drifted to his arm, heavily bandaged and numbed. Feril had been quite thorough in her work. Had it not been for the best healers money could buy, the man would have never been able to use that arm again and even then, it had been questionable for a while.  
'Still, she must be losing her touch, now that she's gathered the Sailor Senshi. The Feril of legend wouldn't have left enough of me to ever be healed. Well, I guess I should keep her on her toes for a while. Just think, my own niece, a Sailor Senshi..... I'm sure she could be persuaded to come live with her dear uncle Drusis, who was simply crushed by news of his brother's murder.....' Drusis' watery blue eyes danced with malicious glee. 'Imagine that, me, avenging that filthy bastard, my dear brother..... and then bedding his bitch of a daughter of course.....'  
'I'm coming to pay you a visit, dear niece.....' he grinned. "Haruka....."  
  
"That worked far better then I expected, Kaori-sama. How did you know it would affect her so much?"  
Haruka groaned and opened her eyes. The sun had set and the moon was rising on the horizon, bathing the world in a silvery white. Someone had pulled her out of the water and she was now lying on her back on cold, wet stone, shivering. She was soaked and her wet clothes clung to her, aiding the chill.  
"That was a pretty awesome landing."  
Haruka looked up into the face of a red-haired girl, the one who had spoken before as well. She didn't seem to be mocking Haruka.  
"Really, I've never seen someone take a fall like that and survive." The one with orangish-blonde hair noted.  
"Well, we know you would have screwed it up, Mimete," laughed a green- haired girl.  
"You don't have to take out your problems over you failed missions on me, Tellu." Mimete hissed back.  
"Girls!" Kaori Night snapped and they silenced instantly. She turned her critical eye to Haruka, whose head was filled with a pounding ache that prevented any sort of complete grasp of the situation.  
"Did you think to resist it at all?" she asked flatly.  
"Resist? You mean the song?" Haruka mumbled, perplexed. Kaori nodded.  
"No."  
The other girls looked surprised, but Kaori and the red-haired girl both shared a triumphant glance.  
"Why not?" the red-haired one asked kindly.  
"Why should I?" Haruka answered, frowning. Her mind was still hazy and these people were confusing her. The song had called her, why wouldn't she answer it?  
"You could have died. Weren't you sitting atop that Tower?" the girl with ice blue hair asked, pointing to where Tower Dorm's silhouette could just be seen against the night sky, protruding ominously over the treetops. Haruka's frown deepened.  
"Yes, I was? So?" Haruka eyed the girls. Clearly, they were simpletons, or they wouldn't be asking her these silly questions. Another girl with dark-blue hair smiled wryly and looked at her peer.  
"Yeah, Viluy, so?" she laughed.  
"Oh, grow up Cyprine." Viluy retorted.  
"Ladies, we're trying to figure something out, will you please shut your mouths?" the red-haired girl asked in exasperation.  
"Hai, Eudial-sempai!" they chorused and rolled their eyes, giggling behind their hands. A single look from their Magus quelled any further comments.  
"It was you."  
They all turned and looked at Haruka.  
"You were the ones singing....." the blonde held her head in one hand. "The wind, it was— that song, I knew that song..... I hadn't heard it in a very long time." She mumbled. These questions were making her already aching head hurt more. 'The wind was singing.....'  
"At any rate, it worked out fine. Her power level must be higher then I previously calculated, for it to have affected her so." Kaori admitted, eyeing her students, as if daring them to test her. When they didn't, she turned back to Haruka.  
"I've seen few students with the raw ability you obviously possess, Tenoh-san. I think you could do so much more, in the right environment. I'd like to offer you a full scholarship to Mugen Academy, with a guaranteed job in any field you chose after you complete your training. Our top students go on to be renown throughout the world for their skills. You don't have to decide now," she said smoothly, seeing Haruka open her mouth. "But at least think about it. You wouldn't have to fear discrimination for your sexual orientation, I assure you. Though our rules are quite strict, our school is very open-minded. I know you'd make a wonderful addition to out student body." She smiled and Haruka felt a shiver run down her spine. It was a smile that would not have been out of place on the face of a cold blooded killer.  
"You're serious Kaori-dono?" Tellu asked in surprise. "Haruka-kun at our school?!"  
"That would be amazing!" Eudial exalted. She smiled at Haruka. "Mugen only accepts the best, you'd be among equals, for once."  
"We'd show you how to use that power yours," Cyprine promised, a sly look on her face.  
"You'd make it to the top of the class in no time, Haruka-kun," Viluy batted her eyelashes shamelessly.  
"You'd be a star," Mimete promised, trying to draw Haruka's attention back to her. Haruka, even in her slightly "out of it" state, could tell the girls were trying to flirt and their attempts yielded little success. It was obviously something they weren't used to. If she did decide to go to Mugen, it wouldn't be over one of them. It wasn't that they weren't pretty in their own right, but they had an underlying cold and ferocity in them that disturbed Haruka. It gave her the feeling that they wouldn't think twice about stabbing one another in the back if it meant moving up the ranks.  
"And I could ask Serenity-sama if you could visit our school on a trial basis, just to see if you like it." Kaori continued in a tone that seemed to be trying to be kind. She pulled a small vial out off her robes and snapped the top off.  
"Here, this will help your head," she explained and before Haruka could stop her, she poured the bright red liquid down the blonde's throat, where it burned like strong liquor. Haruka swallowed it and felt it sear through her. Her eyes clouded with red and she blacked out again.  
'Damnit.....'  
  
Kamui Bladesong sighed heavily, eyeing the map of tomorrow's battlefield by candlelight. He had told his lady the news and she had reacted in a rather contained way. But now they'd be fighting tomorrow without her presence, seeing as she'd gone to head Drusis Tenoh off at one of the two places he could be going. And she had informed her sources at the other place to be on the lookout for the man.  
The tall black man sighed again and slumped in his field chair, yawning widely. This was one particular mission he was glad Feril hadn't had him accompany her on. She was going to see a monster, the monster who had herded the students of Tower Dorm to her.  
  
Michiru smiled nervously and entered the bath. She'd been up here once before, when she'd been sick and Feril had been around to take care of her. She also knew it could only be entered by invitation when Feril wasn't around, having found her way blocked to it any time afterwards.  
It was just as big as she remembered, relaxing, clean and the size of a small lake. She knew there was a system of underwater caves that lead to boiling hot water that flowed into all the other baths.  
"Michiru-chan!" Usagi called happily. She sat by her mother at the side of the bath, each wearing a bathing suit. Hotaru, Ami, Makoto, Rei and Minako were gathered around the queen and Michiru turned in time to see Mamoru sheepishly poke his head through the doorway. He was clad in a towel and swim trunks.  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi called and waved more energetically, seeming torn between her normal actions of immediately running over and attaching herself to her boyfriend, or staying besides her mother. The queen won the contest and Usagi squirmed impatiently as the two elder Tower Dormers moved over to join them.  
"Where's Haruka-kun?" Usagi asked Michiru, looking around, as if expecting the blonde to pop out and yell "Boo!". Michiru frowned, but caught herself and laughed to hide it.  
"Sh-Haruka had work to do." She explained, shaking her head. "I think he got detention for that stunt," she faltered, "he pulled during the power demonstrations....."  
Queen Serenity caught Michiru's eye and a sympathetic look flashed in her gaze, calming the girl's nerves. She smiled at everyone else and looked up.  
"Well now, Mamoru-san, come here and let me get a look at you, I've heard so much about you....."  
  
Haruka rubbed her head and continued the strenuous climb up to the baths, avoiding the paths to them like the plague. She didn't want to be seen; one, because she was supposed to be busy working elsewhere and two, her clothes were still wet and sticking to her.  
Her head felt odd and fuzzy. She remembered her "talk" with the visitors from Mugen, but couldn't remember how she'd gotten out here. She made her way to a spot she'd chosen without really intending to. She was going to spy on the others.  
In her own mind, Haruka didn't see this as spying. In fact, she hadn't formed an opinion on it at all. She didn't know what else to do. The blonde reached the area Feril had disappeared over the first time she'd brought Haruka here and found a tree that would hide her and afford a good place at the same time.  
"They're already here," she muttered, crouching in the branches. Haruka could barely see into the bath, and only if she stretched up and the branch creaked warningly under her shifting weight. The steam clouded her vision momentarily, but she caught a glimpse of the current inhabitants of the spring.  
A sharp pain twisted in her chest. She hissed silently in discontent, biting her tongue and staring, transfixed, at the sight in front of her, that seemed to belong to some distant world or heaven. Laughter drifted up to her in the billowing clouds of steam and the twisted feeling sank into her stomach.  
Queen Serenity and Usagi were the center of attention, the latter filling her mother in on life at Tower Dorm, with the others surrounding them adding in their own information when asked. Serenity herself commented on how much they'd changed since she'd last seen them. The girls set about teasing each other and Haruka, despite the part of her that complained it was sappy and useless, wanted nothing more then to join in. She couldn't remember ever feeling this lonely in her whole life.  
Her gaze fixed on Michiru, who was currently laughing at the retelling of some incident that Haruka couldn't quite make out, involving Rei, Usagi and a bucket of worms.  
"She's looks so happy....." she whispered; her face fell and her heart ached. She had completely forgotten her previous ability and success at putting that exact same look on the aqua-haired beauty's face.  
Haruka sat back to rest her neck, the bath sliding out of view. Michiru's voice floated over to her, but no matter how hard she strained, she couldn't make it out. She sighed and looked up at the night sky through the leaves. And a pair of eyes caught her gaze. She started in surprise before realizing they belonged to a small black cat, sitting in the branches above her.  
"You scared me, little kitty," she muttered, reaching a hand up carefully. The cat purred and rubbed its head against the blonde's hand before climbing down to sit in Haruka's lap.  
"That's an odd mark on your forehead," Haruka noted softly, scratched gently behind the cat's ears and it purred louder. A gold tag glinted in the moonlight and Haruka read it.  
"Luna, hm?" she asked and the cat blinked up at her.  
"Well Luna, what do you think of all this?" she asked conversationally. "Should I stay or go?" she thought back to Kaori's offer. Luna eyed Haruka with an eerily humanlike thoughtfulness and gently kneaded Haruka's shirt with her front paws, purring loudly and rubbed her head against Haruka's chin.  
"That so?" the blonde laughed quietly and sighed. "I guess that works..... Those girls seemed pretty crazy." And she sat there a long time, absently petting Luna and staring off into space. Neither noticed the dark shape of a wolf curl up at the base of the tree, his eyes glittering up at them both in the dark.  
  
Feril raised herself over the cliff and stood up. The air was thin enough to make a person's ears bleed, but she seemed unaffected. It was freezing, the hide of her boots sticking to the ice as she walked towards the perfectly shorn wall of solid, crystal clear glacier.  
She paused in thought, seeing a stain upon the ice. A stain from over a century ago, preserved by this timeless chill. And her memories danced back to that fight.....  
  
# The young warrior shivered and wrapped her furs tighter around her.  
"What am I doing here?" she muttered, stamping her feet to keep warm. But she knew the answer. It was the same everytime she found herself alone in some forsaken part of the world. Looking for a way to bring back her queen and the Sailor Senshi. Centuries had passed, possibly even an entire millennia. She'd stopped keeping track long ago. This world held so little for her without those she remembered. Those she had loved as family.  
Feril shook her head to clear it, her true age only betrayed momentarily in the shifting of her aura, a blink of weariness, before the youth and strength of her body returned.  
An old beggar had told her of this place. Of a warrior here, corrupt and evil. Feril had hoped it would be the one she needed, the one she could use to fulfill the prophecy that would herald the return of the true Moon Kingdom. She glanced up at the sky, where the moon could already be seen, though the sun had yet to depart over the horizon. Her sacrifice would be worth it if only she could bring them back.  
'Shit.'  
She cursed silently. She'd let her guard down and her enemy was upon her. He towered over the slender young woman, easily 9 feet tall and massive. She just barely rolled out of the way in time to avoid beginning spilt in two upon his enormous sword. #  
  
Feril looked up and smiled softly. There, held in perfect stillness, was the giant warrior, his hands still red with the blood of the families of the reborn Senshi. His incredible armor was twisted and vile, as if the metal itself was rotting, his helm dark and venomous spikes protruding from all over the black, pox-marked armor.  
She looked around and sighed. Drusis Tenoh hadn't been here and her only other lead looked grim. 'Of course that fucker isn't here, damn.....'  
"Drusis came to visit me....." she murmured, as if the man imbedded in hundred-foot thick ice could hear her. "Are you trying to rise from the tomb I've put you in? Are you trying to return to this world?" she smiled softly, brushing the fresh frost away from the solid ice.  
  
# Feril ducked away again, slipping in the snow and swearing. He was faster then her, stronger then her, and knew how to fight in this environment. Narrowly avoiding sliding off the edge and quite possibly falling to her death, she scrambled to stay standing and rushed to get out of his range. Magic was her only chance.  
In a blinding flash of white ice, he fell upon her again and this time she was forced to block with her own, smaller blade. A giant hand came down and slammed her back into the ice with a loud crack as her head connected. Her skin ripped raw as she pushed herself up, leaving her face red and her lips torn, frozen to the ice now beneath her feet. The hilt of her sword stuck to her palms, ripping the skin every time she changed her grip.  
A desperate fireball straight to his chest as another blow connected, this time a downward slash that shattered her left shoulder, leaving her left arm to hang useless at her side as she screamed in agony, the bits of bone in her shoulder slicing into her chest cavity. She had moments left. The fireball had stunned him, and as her vision swam, she swung her sword and drove it with all the power in her remaining good arm through his neck guard and cleanly through his throat. The weapon vibrated in her grip as he screamed and Feril's mind shut down, and she slumped to the frozen floor beneath her.  
'Finally..... I'll see them again.....' #  
  
He had been the one. He had played the part perfectly. Upon her return to the populated world, she had heard news of the rise of a new country, still a fledgling, calling itself the Moon Kingdom.  
  
She had returned to her home in Tern to heal and wait for the right time. With the outbreak of the Demon Wars, she'd pledged her service to the Queen Serenity I, proving herself again and again on the battlefield and finding her way into the court, meeting and befriending the princess Serenity II. Her past and future Queen.  
  
But then the unforeseen happened. Before that Serenity had regained her memories of the life Feril remembered her from, the warrior woman made a mistake on the battlefield. And 50 long years were wasted as Feril suffered in Hell. Luckily, she'd returned in time to complete the necessary tasks to set the prophecy in motion once again. Including standing by while this awful monster, this giant, isolated the unawakened Senshi one by one, to fall perfectly into her waiting arms. Then sealing him away in this frozen piece of Hell on Earth.  
  
All so that they would grow strong, together, so that they would remember, so that they would awaken. She wanted it so much; it had filled her soul completely. She needed them to rise again. Because Feril had been trying so hard, for so very long. She needed one more chance to prove herself to them. It had been so long ago. And she was beginning to fall.....  
  
Queen Serenity stroked her daughter's hair thoughtfully. Their gathering had calmed down somewhat and now everyone was relaxing, simply enjoying the moment. The queen's gaze wandered purposefully through the group, her daughter's friends and protectors. She had seen a flash of brilliant green eyes among the trees earlier could feel Haruka's presence just out of view now.  
And now her eyes fell upon the object of Haruka's agonizing obsession, Michiru Kaioh. She regarded the girl kindly. Serenity knew the aqua-haired girl had kept more to herself then the others, finding some solace in Ami from time to time before the blonde racer had arrived. Usagi openly admired the graceful Michiru and strove to stay on her good side.  
The Queen had gained some of her memories from her past life over the years, beginning with her first meeting with Feril at a young age, during the first outbreak of the Demon Wars, and knew the fate of this pair. She too hoped they would awaken soon, though she had never known Feril's motivation in this. True, Serenity hadn't gained everything back, and the sizable gaps in her mind troubled her now and then, but she wanted the pair to remember the happiness they brought each other and get past their current dilemma. She wanted them all to remember. Because even in this peaceful environment, an air of loneliness hung around each and every one of these young bodies housing ancient souls.  
Serenity looked up to see a small dark shape slink over the wall and over to a white one resting among the towels. The other cat rose to greet the first and the pair moved over to the side of the bath and sat, watching the queen patiently.  
"Usagi....." Serenity murmured her daughter's common name and the girl looked up.  
"Luna!" she cried happily, breaking the others out of their dreams. Minako looked over in surprise.  
"Artemis!" she cried and splashed over to hug the white cat, soaking him and Luna in the process. Usagi was fast behind her and picked Luna up in similar haphazard fashion. Both cats yowled in protest and then submitted to their respective wards' affections.  
"They're both staying with you now. I know I don't get to see you much, so I hope Luna and Artemis will keep me up to date." She smiled. The others came over to greet the cat advisors, whom they'd all met before or heard about. So no one was too surprised when Luna opened her mouth and said,  
"Usagi-chan, I can't breathe!" and both girls loosened their holds on the grateful animals.  
"So, something is happening out there, isn't it?" Michiru noted, eyeing the cats thoughtfully. Serenity smiled sadly.  
"What makes you say that?" she asked kindly.  
"I mean no offense Serenity-sama, but you apparently think something is going to happen in which we my need more guidance then the school can offer, in matters maybe the school isn't built to deal with. And things are already in motion here. Feril's gone off to war, demons and monsters are showing up around here, in numbers that haven't been heard of in centuries." Michiru's sea blue eyes pierced the waters in front of her as her mind worked through the events of late.  
"Yes, things are happening that make me uneasy. And between her duties her and in the Court, Setsuna will need all the help she can get. And Feril may not be returning to the school for a very long time, if ever. Something is brewing and she doesn't wish to involve you all in it, or so I believe. So Luna and Artemis are going to help pick up the slack, as it were." Serenity explained. Luna gave her a quick glance, informing the queen silently of Kaori's actions that evening, involving the absent Haruka. The queen of the Moon Kingdom gave a small, barely noticeable nod and returned her attentions to the others.  
"Will you tell us?" Hotaru asked politely. "Will you tell us what it is that makes you uneasy in the world, Serenity-sama? Is it something we should fear reaching here?"  
Serenity examined Hotaru intently for a moment before deciding.  
"Yes. I will tell you." She announced softly. They all moved closer to listen and the queen began.  
"Something sinister is growing all over the world and war, famine and plague are spreading throughout the lands....."  
  
"Did she take the bait?"  
Drusis Tenoh demanded of his spy, his watery eyes gleaming with excitement.  
"Yes sir. She's in the lands of ice. We believe she went to check on the warrior" The man at his feet reported. Drusis cackled with glee and rose.  
"Then I must hurry. I must reach Haruka before she does. This is perfect!" he exalted, as the man helped him with his cloak. To be a step ahead of Feril of Tern, such a feeling that lifted his step and lit his face with joy. He would see his niece for the first time in many years that night.....  
  
Haruka yawned and opened her eyes. She'd fallen asleep listening to the pleasant sounds of the voices below and easily half the night had passed. She stood up and craned her neck to see over the wall and found everyone gone. She rubbed her sore joints and moved to a stronger branch.  
Judging the distance in the faint light, she jumped and landed hard on the wall. Lowering herself down, she slid into the hot water and let it take over her shivering bones from sitting so long in wet clothes. After sitting like this for a moment, she stripped down and threw her clothes at the far wall. She swam lazily up and down the length of bath, getting the stiffness out of her muscles.  
She had hidden dry clothes behind a rock in the far corner and drifted towards it, looking up aimlessly at the night sky. A familiar scent crossed her face with the light breeze.  
'Michiru.....' she looked up and tried to find the source of the sweet smell. There, a blue top. 'She must have worn it here over her bathing suit and forgotten it.' Haruka climbed out and dried off. She got dressed and carefully, almost reverently folded the blue article of clothing, unable to resist quickly pressing it against her cheek and breathing deep.  
"What am I doing?" she asked herself, staring at the top. "I must be losing it..... I haven't gotten a chance to be alone with her, not really, ever since these stupid visitors showed up." she frowned in memory of the warmth of Michiru in her arms and how much she missed it.  
"I deserve whatever I get for letting anyone get that close," she muttered, shaking her head and tucking the shirt up her arm, though with much more care then intended.  
No one else was around as she walked back to the school. The grounds were so still and peaceful and Haruka felt like the only person on Earth. She felt restless. She stopped herself twice from simply wandering around and getting herself lost. Stopping in the path, the blonde looked around and smiled sadly without really knowing why. Movement near the treeline caught her eye and she watched the dark shape of a wolf flit into the dark foliage. A shiver ran down her spine, the beasts still unnerved.  
When she entered the school, a heavy feeling settled over her and she moved sleepily towards the stairs.  
She noticed the large shape of yet another wolf curled up by the fireplace. It was the larger of the two young, Romulus. It was the first time she'd seen one of the animals inside.  
"Tenoh-san? Is that you?" Haruka paused at the foot of the stairs and looked over her shoulder. The old woman who had greeted her the first night, Kiri Oldia, came bustling up behind her.  
By the fireplace, Romulus lifted his massive head, his eyes glinting in the firelight.  
"Tenoh-san, there's someone in the front Hall to see you. A family member. He says he's traveled a long way to see you and has to keep a tight schedule. He has limited time to talk. Hurry now!" she urged.  
"A family member?" Haruka stared. Oldia sighed impatiently and herded her towards the Hall.  
"Hai. He says he's your uncle."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Ok, sad, I know, but hey, it'll make more sense later, I swear!  
  
Feril: You suck at lying. And you might want to cut back on the caffeine if you've finally come to terms with the state of your mental health. 238 (Completely serious) cans is a tad unnerving.  
  
Haruka: Just a bit.  
  
Dead Goldfish: Hush. R&R peoples, seriously, I love you all deeply.  
  
Feril: Are you drunk?  
  
Dead Goldfish: Never (( Has recently discovered sake is not her friend) Ha! You don't get to find out what's going on in the world unless you keep reading! My plan works! R&R!  
  
P.S. I posted this one before shadowsphere got to it, cause I have no patience. Next one he'll edit :P and the format was messing with me again, so this was the best I could do. 


	15. Chapter 15: Crime of a Shadow

_Ok ladies, gentlemen and everything inbetween. Because FanFiction has decided I didn't suffer enough with all of its previous "quirks", I will now be using lines to signal a "change in scene"  
So **R&R **because I am going to kill this damn thing._

_# # = Flashback, dream or just a memory etc._

_" " = telepathic_

_' ' = thought_

* * *

Drusis Tenoh sneered triumphantly at the Hall around him. Not only had he led Feril on a wild goose chase, he was now in her domain and winning. He knew how much this school meant to her and to be standing inside its walls, unharmed and ready to claim his prize, allowed for the feeling of absolute euphoria. And perhaps he could convince his niece's friend, the beautiful aqua-haired girl to join them in his castle. It was truly a successful day indeed.  
  
Chapter 15: Crime of a Shadow  
  
Feril sighed and lowered herself to sit with her back against the glacier. The icy wind, accustomed to leaving its encountered lifeless and frozen, howled around her, as if some sentient being was outraged at being challenged by one living.  
Feril closed her eyes. Nearly a century ago, this environment had caused her undue troubles; now, its severity was nothing but a mild discomfort.   
'When did I get so weathered? So worn and indifferent?' she thought, opening her eyes to examine the white wasteland.  
"What has this little planet done to me?" she asked, as if to the icebound warrior at her back. Her mind drifted over her actions of the past few years. She cringed inwardly as she took in a full account of the acts she'd committed in her desperation to fulfill her mission. And a weariness weighed by the guilt of a thousand years descended on her soul, suffocating and poisonous.  
"It'd be so much easier to forget," she murmured. "I've gathered them to a safe haven, they'll awaken soon..... and what need does this world have of another shadow from the past like me?" The warrior in the ice and the constant gale gave no reply. "At any rate, I shall sit here with you a while," she whispered.

* * *

Queen Serenity opened her eyes. Someone was at her door. She rose from her bed and wrapped her robe around her.  
"Greetings, Thetis-hime. May I help you?" she asked, opening her door. Thetis looked very grave.  
"Greetings, Serenity-sama, and yes, I require your aid. The man responsible for the deaths of Haruka Tenoh's parents waits for her in the Front Hall. We must hurry." She turned to go, but the queen stopped her.  
"What do you mean?" she asked. From what she had learned, the person responsible for the deaths of Haruka's immediate family had also been the controlling influence in the deaths of the family of the other Tower Dormers. But they'd never been able to find any clues as to who it was or any evidence that would incriminate anyone.  
"Who?" she persisted. Thetis looked unsure if she wanted to answer, as if fearing some greater and vengeful power's wrath if she did. But that look disappeared, replaced by a defiant fire and she spoke,  
"Lord Drusis Tenoh, Haruka's uncle. Feril's been tracking him but he slipped out of her grasp and she's too far away to stop him now. She's kept an eye on him for years, ever since he plotted against his brother and his family." She explained hurriedly. "Now he has his eye on Haruka, but I don't think he wants to kill her. Feril never explained that much to me."  
Serenity felt a cold chill seep into her bones. She set her expression and followed Thetis to find this Drusis Tenoh.  
"How long has Feril known about this?" she asked as they moved.  
"Before he did it." Thetis answered. "She says she wasn't able to stop him in time."  
"So she knows without a doubt that it was him?"  
"Hai."  
Serenity frowned. She knew Feril had many secrets from her, but this was truly disturbing. Knowing Feril's wrathful inclinations, she was surprised Drusis Tenoh was still alive if he had really been the one behind the murders. And since she had been friends with the Tenoh's from before Haruka's birth, even before Koamara Tenoh had taken Lady Juniko for his wife, one would think vengeance was a simple matter for her. Not that Serenity approved, but she knew Feril's ways and this scared her, deep down. And something else bothered her.  
"How long have you been working for Feril?" she asked quietly. Thetis avoided her gaze.  
"I keep in contact with her, it seems wise, with the troubles that are brewing in the world. She's been helpful with somethings, so I help her here....." she knew she was avoiding the question and knew the queen expected her to answer it. "Since the fall of Typhon....."  
Serenity felt that cold creep deeper into her bones, making them heavy, and as she rushed off to protect Haruka Tenoh, her mind was troubled. Thetis noticed the uneasiness in the queen's eyes and scowled inwardly with a 'I blame Feril.' She pushed that to the back of her mind, her only thought of Haruka now.

* * *

  
  
Michiru couldn't sleep and she knew why. Everything Queen Serenity had explained to them, plus her current worries over Haruka had wound up inside her. She sat up and stood by her window.  
"What in the.....?" she stared at the dark shapes moving across the grounds. Near the front, a large coach sat idly, waiting. From where the visitors were staying, two figures flashed across the moonlit ground towards this carriage. Michiru recognized Queen Serenity and Thetis. And sure enough, as they always did when something was happening, Feril's wolves, Fenir, Lupi and Remus darted out from the woods, headed full speed towards the school. Something serious was going on. Michiru snatched up her clothes and dressed as fast as she could. As soon as she was decent, she rushed out her door and practically flew down the stairs, only to be greeted by an agitated Romulus. The creature had been half-way up the stairs, something Michiru had never seen before, and upon catching sight of her, snarled and turned, racing her back down the stairs.  
"What's happening?" she asked the wolf. "What's wrong?" The animal only snarled again and took off towards the Front Hall.

* * *

Haruka entered the hall, puzzled. Something in the back of her mind was truly upset about something, but she couldn't bring it into the light. Oldia bowed and left her there. Haruka looked around and saw a man sitting in a chair by the fire. He saw here and stood up, smiling.  
Haruka didn't like him from that instant. He carried many of the features she remembered of her father; he had Koamara's height. But he had none of her father's warmth or power. His eyes were weak and watery, and held a hungry look that made Haruka uneasy. He was thin, like her, but spindly and fragile looking. His nose seemed upturned in a constant snub of what he saw and his hair, the same color as hers and her father's, was heavily greased and pulled back in a slicked ponytail. One of his arms was heavily bandaged and his step limped slightly as he moved forward to greet her.  
"It has been far too long, Haruka-chan. Come, sit with me, so I can see how you've grown." His voice was falsely sweet and his tone that of someone speaking to a particularly slow child. "Don't you want to talk with your dear uncle Drusis?" 

* * *

"Michiru-san, what are doing up at this hour?" Michiru stopped at the sight of Oldia coming out of the Front Hall. "Really, you girls should know better then to keep such late hours." She sighed and shook her head. Romulus growled softly, his fur bristling, his eyes locked on the archway to the Front Hall.  
"What do you mean, Sister?" Michiru placed a hand on the wolf's head to calm him.  
"Between you and Tenoh-san, we may have to start enforcing a curfew. Really, what do you get to at this time of night? Well, I guess it's just as well her uncle showed up now, with her awake. It seemed like he had little time to stay, I'm glad they got to see each other." She smiled and sat down behind her desk. Michiru frowned. The old woman seemed a little off, a glazed over look in her eyes.  
"Kiri-san, I thought Haruka was an orphan..... I thought all of her family was dead." Michiru said slowly, trying to piece everything together. The old woman looked thoughtful.  
"Yes..... well, he's obviously her uncle, maybe he survived and hasn't been able to find her before now....." Oldia frowned and the glazed look flicked.  
"And isn't against the rules for a visitor to see a student without prior notice and approval from the headmistress?" Michiru continued. The glazed look in Oldia's eyes faded and disappeared.  
"Why, yes it is..... how could I forget that?" But Michiru was already moving past her towards the hall. Something was wrong. 

* * *

"Wait." Thetis looked back in surprise at Queen Serenity.  
"What for?" the merprincess asked. The Queen didn't reply right away, closing her eyes and concentrating.  
"It's a Charm spell. Or an enchanted item, but whatever it is, it's strong. We need to be careful. He must have realized she might not take a liking to him on her own. And if he isn't planning to kill her, he must be planning to take her away from the school. I wonder if he knows....." Serenity frowned in thought.  
"Knows what?" Thetis asked, but Serenity shook her head. Both were surprised by three huge shapes flying past them into the Hall. The wolves were snarling and snapping as they passed in a frenzy.  
"They're worked up about it too....." Thetis stared and started after them Serenity close behind.  
'I wonder if he knows she's a Sailor Senshi.....' the queen thought to herself as she entered the Hall.

* * *

"Greetings, Feril-dono."  
Feril scowled heavily and threw a chunk of ice at the figure in front of her. It passed through him and out of view. The ghost bowed and looked up grimly.  
"Seriously, Koamara, not funny. You know I hate it when you call me that. Let me guess, you didn't come here just to chat about old times, did you?" she yawned, not making any move from her position sitting on the ice.  
"You're quite perceptive Feril-dono." He muttered coldly. She shuddered.  
"I'm warning you, even the dead aren't beyond me!" she threatened.  
"I've noticed." He replied dryly.  
"Speaking of, how's death treating you?" Feril asked.  
"You would know." was his answer. Feril glared at him.  
"Ok, fine. So this is about Haruka."  
"And Drusis. You promised to save her." Koamara's ghost reminded. "And you're giving up now, after all this time? You promised to keep her safe from him."  
"True. But what good am I doing? People are dying everyday and I'm the reason for it. You're of another world now, you should be able to see it! Look at my hands!" She held her hands out in front of her. "Do you see the blood? I am over seventeen hundred years old now, and I've spent well over half that in battle, killing millions. I've been a curse upon this world! All so I could bring them back! So I could see them again! Mortals don't get that chance..... sometimes, I think it would have been better if I had died that day, instead of my dear brother." She sneered slightly at the word "dear". "Then this world would have never known my mark half as fully as it does now..... All for the Senshi." She looked away from the ghost of her friend.  
"Rumor is you're not even fighting for them now." Koamara's ghost said slowly. "Rumor is that you're fighting the Fates....." Feril gave a small bark of a laugh and shook her head in disbelief. The ghost continued watching her. "And I'm starting to believe it." he finished.  
"So what if I am? What does it matter to you?" she snapped.  
"It matters," the ghost said firmly. "If you're planning to use my daughter as a weapon against them. I won't let you do that Feril. I won't let you use any of them."  
"What if they want to fight too?!" Feril snarled, giving the ghost her full attention now.  
"You know their fates, as well as I do! Would you let her fall like that again?! I saw it! I saw the first Moon Kingdom fall, and I refuse to watch it happen to another!"  
"That's not what this is about!" he roared back. "It's about control and you know it!"  
Feril stared.  
"You've strayed so far from your original intent that even Queen Serenity is beginning to question you!"  
The silence between them was filled with the wind's howling.  
"Feril, I don't know what happened to you in Hell. I've only heard stories of what you were like before from her Majesty and I know it changed you. It would change anyone. Tell her! Tell Serenity and she'll help you with all this! You know it won't belong until you lose control and end up doing something you'll regret!" he was cut off by her hollow laugh.  
"I already have Koamara....." she stood up, looking at the ground. "I'll go. I'll be too late to do anything, but I'll go." Her voice was soft and nearly drowned out by the wind.  
"Will you tell her?"  
"Maybe." And with that, Feril disappeared. And the ghost of Koamara Tenoh was left there, staring at the place were his murder had fallen. And he felt rather relieved he was already dead.  
"The living have far too much time on their hands....." he muttered as he faded out of view.

* * *

Michiru stepped into the Hall and severely wished she hadn't.  
Haruka sat on the arm of one of the chairs, gazing fondly at a blonde haired man sitting in it, his hand around her waist. Michiru felt like she was going to be sick. Haruka's normally brilliant green eyes had the same glazed over look that Oldia's had shown and she was giggling at some story the man was telling her like some little school girl with a crush. That alone disturbed Michiru to the depths of her soul, but the look in the man's watery blue eyes disgusted her completely. She steadied herself, leaning a moment against the still bristling Romulus and moved towards them.  
"Haruka?" she called, unsure.  
The blonde looked up with an expectant, vapid expression on her face and smiled widely at the sight of Michiru.  
"Michi-chan!" she cried happily, in a tone that was nothing short of bubbly and Michiru stared. Haruka literally jumped up from her seat and actually skipped over to Michiru, who could only stare, utterly and totally stunned. She smiled even wider and wrapped Michiru in a hug.  
"Michi-chan, isn't it great?! Uncle Drusis has come to take me home with him! And you can come too!" Michiru eyed Haruka uneasily. It was as if she was a toddler, but something else was horribly wrong besides that. Her empty smile, listless eyes and her voice lacked anything of the real Haruka. Michiru felt ready to cry.  
"What did you do to her?!" she demanded of the man in the chair, who only smiled and rubbed his hand over a gaudy ring on his finger.  
"Me? Nothing. Why would you think that? Can't Haruka-chan be happy to see her uncle? After all this time, I've looked for her for so long, can't you be happy for her?" He smiled, revealing yellowed, horse-like teeth. Michiru felt tears well up in her eyes and blinked them back furiously. She'd kill him. She'd find out how to make Haruka go back to normal and she'd kill him if he touched her.  
His ring flashed in the firelight and Michiru shivered. And the world suddenly faded out. Nothing seemed to really be happening. Her anger seemed so pointless now, why would she be mad at this man? He was going to take her and Haruka to his castle and they'd all live there together. Happy.  
The aqua-haired girl barely registered the sound of snarls as three other wolves entered the Hall. The man rose and spoke a single, sharp word and his ring flashed again. The wolves stopped dead in their tracks and collapsed. Romulus, behind her, growled softly and pressed his nose against Michiru's hand.  
"Come now ladies, we'll send for your things later." Drusis said nervously, leading them out the other side of the hall and towards the carriage Michiru had seen waiting. Before either girl knew what was happening, they were in the coach and moving, seated on either side of a sneering, triumphant Drusis Tenoh. Romulus sat passively at their feet, growling softly.  
'I did it!' Drusis exalted. 'I beat that great bitch at her own game! Now, not only do I have my niece, but two extra prizes as well, one of her own beasts and another of her lovely charges.....' he eyed Michiru happily and felt quite proud of himself. He was sure that once he escaped the Moon Kingdom, he'd be free of any pursuers and free of Feril's threat.  
But one must keep in mind, Drusis Tenoh was not a very wise man. 

* * *

Thetis shook her head to clear it. There'd been an explosion of power that had knocked her off her feet, but someone had caught her. She looked up to see Queen Serenity lift her to her feet and move into the Hall after the wolves.  
"No! We're too late....." Thetis stared as they entered. The three beasts were trying to rise, shaking their great heads as if to throw of what ever it was that clouded their senses.  
Serenity frowned. She'd never known any of Angrboda's (the wolf Feril had with her when Serenity met her as a child) offspring, meaning Fenir and his kin, to fall easily to any form of magic other then Feril's own. Meaning whatever it was that Drusis Tenoh had cast had either been pretty damn powerful or pretty damn lucky.  
"Serenity-sama!" Setsuna appeared across the room, Oldia rushing franticly behind her.  
"Raise the guards. Two students have been kidnapped." Serenity ordered smoothly.  
Oldia's eyes welled with tears and she collapsed into a chair.  
"Two?" Thetis asked.  
"Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh." Serenity informed. "I sensed both of them leave."  
"This is my fault!" Oldia wailed. "I'm a fool, a doddering old fool! I knew better, what was I thinking?!"  
"And Setsuna-san?" Serenity remembered.  
"Yes?"  
"He has strong magic with him. Tell them to be wary of the effects of Charm."  
Setsuna nodded and went to gather the guard for their task.  
"Thetis-hime, if you would see to Oldia-san. The effects of such a spell may be rather distressing." Serenity turned away and glided out of the Hall as Thetis nodded.  
'Feril, I swear to Goddess, you'd better have a good excuse for this.' Thetis thought angrily as she tried to comfort the old woman. 'If anything happens to Haruka or Michiru, I'll kill you myself!' 

* * *

"They won't catch him."  
Queen Serenity turned and was greeted with the shadowed figure of the woman she hadn't seen face to face in years. A woman who didn't seem to have aged a day since they first met.  
"His carriage is Shaded, he'll be out of here before they even get a trace on him." Feril continued, moving into the moonlight. And she cringed inwardly, a sharp pain twisting in her heart. She saw a look in Serenity's eyes that she had never wanted to see again since the day she fell from grace a thousand years ago. A day Serenity did not yet remember and Feril hoped she never would.  
The queen's eyes held severe disappointment and hurt, like Feril had physically harmed her, a feeling akin to heartbreak. And she could not stand that look. Feril looked away, as if ashamed.  
"How come you never told me?" The queen asked softly, moving closer. Feril shuddered despite herself at the closeness of the woman she'd avoided all this time, because it was so hard to lie to Serenity's face, to look her in the eye and lie to her, taking everything Feril had and more. "You've been using spies around me, keeping things secret from me, playing such intricate games..... as if you don't trust me anymore." Serenity continued softly, her hurt weaving in to her sorrowful voice and paining Feril with every word.  
'I brought them back to be happy!' she raged inwardly. 'I promised to never betray them again and look at me!' She pushed those thoughts away. 'In the end, it's better this way. When everything falls into place, then I can tell her.'  
"I'll fix this." Feril assured, sidestepping the question.  
Serenity reached up and touched her face, turning it to meet her gaze. Again, Feril felt a pang of guilt at the hurt in those eyes. She had placed it there.  
"I trust you." Was all the queen said and Feril escaped her presence with the speed of a thought. 

* * *

As she left Serenity behind, Feril invoked one of the many powers she had come to enjoy after her extended residence on Earth. Flying had been a privilege of the Sailor Senshi and royalty on the Moon, for they were the only ones with enough power to spare to do so, even so, they had rarely indulged in the activity. And as she flew low over the trees, following the man she planned to kill and the two girl she planned to awaken to their powers fully, her memory drifted back it's long expanse to the day she'd seen that look in Serenity's eyes, ages ago.  
  
# It was silent now. Their battle was done.  
"Brother?" the young woman lifted her head and crawled towards the unmoving form of her fallen opponent, her own brother. He had wanted to kill her, for as long as she could remember, he had loathed her very existence and now, if she had truly slain him, she would be faced with the greatest of punishments.  
"Fool," she whispered, cradling his bloody and bruised head in her arms, weak from their fight. "Fool, I never wanted this."  
Her sword and his lay broken and discarded, having shattered against one another in the ferocity of the first part of their battle. She focused her tired mind, trying to find anything, any trace of his soul, of his presence, so she could save him, so he could be reborn. There was nothing. She had destroyed him utterly. And a dark stain tainted her power now, running through her, seizing all of her with a cold grip.  
The young warrior began to shake, tears welling in her eyes. Though she had no great love for her sibling, she had never felt anything strong enough towards him to want to kill him, even for his faults and certain circumstances of his birth. And she also thought of what would happen to her now. He was the Lord of the Palace Guard and she had just slain one of her own kind. And she feared her future.  
A small noise pricked her ears and she raised her head. She blinked rapidly to clear her eyes and found to her horror, that in the majestic doorway to the secluded courtyard where they'd battled, in their family's castle, stood Queen Serenity.  
"Serenity-sama," she choked out. "No! It's not—" she couldn't manage the words as she saw gleaming white armor clad figures march swiftly through the doorway and line the sides of the courtyard.  
The second in command, a young man who had admired her brother greatly, took one look at his slain idol and roared that damning command.  
"No!" she cried desperately, reaching out to the queen with a bloody hand, a hand covered in a mix of her blood as well as his. But everyone present could sense the darkness that had blended into her soul, the darkness that came from slaying one of their own. And as each net fell, and each spell flew, binding her, each club fell, and she faded from consciousness, Feril could only see those eyes, so full of sorrow and pain, so betrayed.  
'I didn't mean to.....' # Feril bit her tongue, letting the pain remind her of the present. Her punishment was known as Obliteration, a form of Death where the victim was cast into the darkest of any nothingness, and tortured for the rest of existence with the worst of anything any world could possess. Her heart would be rent constantly with the most unimaginable loneliness guilt, sorrow and passionate fear contained within; she would repent eternally, but never know relief.  
And the one ordered to inflict this punishment, which normally fell to Sailor Saturn, yet was deferred because of Feril's connection to this Senshi as a friend, the same for Sailor Pluto.  
Neither of these administers of Death and End could bring themselves to commit such an act. And so the dirty job had fallen to the strongest Senshi, the one tied to her duty with a steadfast resolve. But even then, she had escaped her designated Fate through the hopeless kindness of Queen Serenity.  
Feril could still remember the hatred in those eyes, the wrath at her betrayal. The brilliant, intense green eyes of the powerful senshi of the heavens. Sailor Uranus. And since that day, since she had seen that cold fury for her crime, Feril had vowed herself against Fate and its working. Uranus had been fated to slay her, to end her completely. In a cruel twist of irony, the senshi she had come to call her favorite, her friend, was the one destined to undo her existence. And she had escaped.  
The Fates had come and spoken to her in a dream beforehand, telling Feril her Fate, showing her the thread that was her life. And how the one that was Uranus intersected and severed it. She hadn't had any hope of surviving at that point.  
  
# "Uranus....." Feril bowed her head, her shoulders slumped, defeated. She had held some hope that her friend would listen, would believe her, or at least hear her out. But one look in those green, icy eyes crushed this hope.  
"Get up." Feril lifted her head, staring in surprise. Uranus' lip curled and some barely contained fury flickered in her gaze. Her tone was frozen and harsh.  
"Nani?" Feril rose and eyed the blonde senshi questioningly.  
"Shut up." Uranus snapped. "Know this is Serenity-sama's doing, not mine. If I had my way, you'd been suffering eternally right now for what you've done." The senshi of the heavens reached out and ripped the emblem of the Moon Kingdom from where it hung on a chain around Feril's neck and crushed it into dust. "As far as the Moon Kingdom's concerned, you no longer exist. So get out. Get lost, permanently." She turned to leave. "And," she paused, letting the silence fall in the place of saying Feril's name to show just how she felt. "Know if we ever meet again, I will be sure to carry out your punishment. You have an hour to disappear."  
With that, she left Feril alone.  
'The Moon Kingdom is everything I know..... the only place I could go is.....' her gaze found the blue orb in the sky and she shuddered. 'Earth.....' And the hopeless, desperate feeling returned full force in the young woman. She seriously considered not moving an inch and waiting for Uranus' return to accept her punishment.  
'But if you go to Earth, you can wait for this to die down and then you'll be able to explain what happened. It can all work out.' A little voice in the back of her head.  
"Fine. Earth it is, for a little while....." Feril stood a moment, staring at the world that was to be her home for what she was sure would be a short time. Surely, she would be able to get them to understand and she would see her friends again in no time..... # 

* * *

Drusis smiled contently in his sleep. He felt safe as soon as they had crossed the border out of Queen Serenity's direct control. His ring's power was working wonderfully and he had no reason to fear, so he thought. Though he knew Feril did not travel by conventional means, he was sure she was still in the lands of ice, and by the time she realized her error, he'd be in the safety of his own land.  
Drusis Tenoh had seen the lands of other lords be overrun by the more powerful nations and his greed led him to take what land he had after his brother took the lion's share in their father's will, and pledge it to Neglund. In doing so, he had gained protection for his land and security in his power. And he was absolutely sure that because of her alliance with Tern, Feril would never set foot in Neglund unless it was at the head of an army, which he was sure to see coming months ahead of their arrival. She couldn't touch him. But then again, Drusis Tenoh did not know the warrior woman half as well as he believed. 

* * *

Setsuna sighed and massaged her forehead. The guards hadn't been able to find a trace of the kidnapped pair or their abductor. She was very careful keeping it hushed, so as not to send the school into a panic or disgrace themselves in the eyes of the visitors.  
"I blame Feril." She muttered.  
"You very well might." Setsuna looked up to see her queen glide quietly into the room.  
"So she was here?" Setsuna asked. The queen nodded. "I barely sensed anything....." the green haired woman mused. "Did she talk to you?" she stopped herself from saying "Face-to-face,", knowing how long it had been since the two had done so and that it was a rather complicated relationship that the queen and strange woman shared.  
"Yes, she came and spoke with me, very briefly. You were right, Princess Thetis has been serving as her eyes and ears here, though I believe she is not the only one." Serenity sat down and closed her eyes in weariness. "What would drive her to such means?" she murmured. "I hear rumors from Tern and Neglund that she is even more ruthless on the battlefield then in the Demon Wars and that her tactics have become quite frowned upon by the Terran army, though she wins her battles."  
"She is resolved, majesty." Setsuna answered. "She was restless when I saw her last, excited by some event only she can see."  
"The awakening of the Sailor Senshi?" the queen wondered aloud.  
"Possibly Serenity-sama. She is quite determined about something." And the two women sat with their thoughts in silence, pondering the darkness that bordered their land.

* * *

The dark woods told none of its secrets as the dark carriage passed quietly through, with its contents fast asleep within.  
Here, the coach lost its unnoticed pursuer as she detoured off into the wild and dangerous land around the road.

* * *

_ And we've reached the end! Actually, this is a chapter I spilt in two because it was too damn long, so the next chapter should be up soon unless I go crazy and change everything, which is quite possible. **R&R**, the review quota is in effect :p Oh yeah, and shadowsphere..... A fucking window?_


	16. Chapter 16: Skull Bashing

Ok, I had this all written when I posted the last chapter so I'm not sure why I didn't post it then. Go figure. I was going to have shadowsphere be my editor, but seeing as I have the patience of a pissed off bull with ADD and a cattle prod in his ass, I'll do it later. Eventually, I do plan to go back and revise all my chapters. (Note: Things do not always go as planned for the Dead Goldfish Baka-sama.) As for using those damn lines for "scene change", that pissed me off to no end, so I won't be doing it no more :P Sorry. And this may be the part where I start losing those of you who are barely following as it is. I'll try my best to make it clear without ruining the story, but I do have to keep rereading the story up til now to remind myself what I've told you, and what's in my head.   
So here it is. # # = Memories, flashbacks, mind stuff   
= telepathy   
' '= thought   
Got it? Good. Oh yeah, and since I am filled with little insanities (a words because I say so) Here's a quote! Whohoo for quotes!  
  
-It take 43 muscles to frown, but only 17 to bitch slap that bastard! –Some ghost :P

* * *

A silent pool of glittering blue water, surrounded by lush grass and vegetation in the heart of the wood rippled as a single figure bathed in its cool, enchanted waters. A dryad, whose tree also drank from the pool's edge, rose out of the waters and retreated calmly back to the arms of her trees, wringing the water out of her long blonde-brown hair that shone like polished wood in the moonlight.  
  
Chapter 16: Skull Bashing  
  
The dryad smiled slightly as she felt the presence of the shadowed figure that waited at the edge of the clearing for her acknowledgement.  
"I need a favor."  
The beautiful woman laughed. Standing, she glided over to Feril, looked her in the eye and laughed again.  
"Ha! Begone, traitorous witch! Thou, who had forsaken me for three hundred years, without a single word of warning of touch of explanation? Fi!" she waved a hand dismissivly and turned her back. Feril hid a smile, despite herself. The dryad was just as she remembered.  
"Come now, wondrous lady," she purred soothingly, brushing her hand over the woman of the woods' hair. "Surely you would not deny an old companion your aid?"  
"'Companion'?!" the dryad's eyes widen and she half turned to stare incredulously at Feril. "Oh, so cool you turned! "Companion"! Not "lover", no, of course not! You do not know the meaning of the word! Stonehearted murderess! Bah, leave me be, cold, uncaring "companion"!" she once again turned her back in a huff. Feril's eyes flashed with amusement but she remembered her task.  
"I thought you preferred your mortal lovers to me. And I am asking you for the sake of lovers, a legendary pair. I know the word well, my lady of the wood." She crooned, wrapping her arm around the other's waist, her left-hand still stroking the dryad's hair.  
"Legendary pair?" the other wondered aloud. Feril nodded and laid her head on the dryad's shoulder. The dryad reached up, brushing the warrior woman's cheek thoughtfully.  
"You found them....." she murmured reverently. "Is it possible? After all this time?" the dryad turned and looked searchingly into Feril's eyes. Feril returned her gaze calmly as the other woman read her thoughts. The dryad smirked.  
"She rejected you!" she laughed, slipping out of Feril's grip. "That woman, your long sought queen! Yes, I can still smell her scent on you! You touched and she turned you, of all people, away! So you crawl back to me? Ha! I will not comfort you!"  
Feril's eyes flickered with some unreadable emotion and the dryad shivered inwardly at the icy sorrow that settled in her expression.  
"I love Serenity..... I am not "in" love with her." Feril muttered bitterly and the dryad was silent a moment.  
"Believe what you wish," she finally answered softly. "Fine, what do you want of me? I have always wanted to meet those two....."

Haruka opened her eyes. They'd arrived at her uncle's castle hours ago. He had said he was too tired to "see to" them that night and would do so in the morning, so a somber looking servant had lead Michiru and Haruka to a room and the pair had fallen asleep instantly, as per Drusis' command.  
Moonlight trickled through the curtains and lit the large room just enough to cast shadows. Haruka felt heavy and sluggish, as if she'd been asleep for days. Her memory of how she'd gotten here was faint and fogged, and she felt like she was dreaming.  
Looking down, her eyes fell upon the sleeping form of Michiru. Her breathing was even and steady and no fear or anger lay in her features so Haruka was sure she slept peacefully, without nightmares. But at the same time, the sleep seemed wrong, forced somehow. But her mind felt dull and refused to question it thoroughly. When she tried again, all she got in reply was 'I shouldn't.' and that was the end of that.  
Gazing around the room with clouded eyes, two golden points caught her gaze and held it. Haruka's heart skipped a beat. Romulus, the wolf. He had come with them..... to her uncle's castle. Her uncle, her father's brother.....  
A sharp pain spilt Haruka's skull but her tongue felt thick in her mouth and her lips were sealed against any noise so she screamed silently and the memories overtook her.  
  
# "Marie! Take Haruka and hide her in the caves. My brother has betrayed us!" Koamara Tenoh ordered the old servant.   
"Papa!" the young girl cried, reaching for her father. He clasped her little hand, then gave the servant a look and the old woman lifted the girl into her arms.  
"Come now little Ruka, your papa's gonna be just fine. We're going to get you to some place safe, and wait there til all the bad men are gone." The woman assured. Haruka refused to be soothed.  
"Papa! I don't want to leave! I want to stay and fight with you! I want to be a knight too!" the small blonde sobbed, struggling in the matron's arms. "I want to help you save Mama!"  
  
And it repeated again and again, over and over in her mind. Those words echoed horribly.  
"Marie! Take Haruka and hide her in the caves. My brother has betrayed us!"  
"My brother has betrayed us!"  
"My brother." #  
  
Drusis Tenoh woke in a cold sweat. Something had called in the night, a bird of some sort, a ghastly shriek that had roused him from nightmares of being lost in the woods. "Chen?" he called his manservant, but there was no reply. It was too dark to see anything.  
"Damn you Chen! I need a light!" he called again, but there was still no answer.  
"You'll get a beating for this," he hissed, fumbling for his bedside lamp. The oil sputtered and caught and he raised the lamp to look around. And promptly dropped it.  
His chambers were covered in green. Thick ivy, thorns, tree roots pushed through every crack in the walls, every window or door. Vines hung from the ceiling like massive snakes, wrapping around his bedposts and crushing the fine chairs that furnished his room. His chests and desk were covered in grass and moss. His entire room was covered in foliage and wood. And it was still growing. It writhed and crawled further across the floor or down the walls or consumed another piece of furniture in its path. The door to his chambers from the hall was the only one still accessible.  
The flame in the lamp had set the sheets beside him on fire, but suddenly a tangle of vines fell and smothered it, making Drusis jump as the light disappeared. He stood and cursed at the cool touch of moss under his feet instead of carpet. He moved his feet quickly, stumbling over roots as he felt them grow over his steps.  
A soft, massive shape brushed against him and he swore loudly, jumping back. Two yellow eyes appeared in the dark and Drusis calmed himself after a moment. The wolf he had tamed with his Charm ring. He was sure he had sent it to sleep in his niece's quarters with the girls. It must have come to help him, he decided.  
"Good dog," he laughed shakily, putting a shaking hand on Romulus' back. The wolf growled deep in its throat, but made no move against him. Emboldened, Drusis kept a firm grip on the wolf's fur as the beast patiently led the man out into the hall and then the main courtyard.  
By the moonlight, Drusis Tenoh could see what had become of his prized home. A massive tree sat atop his castle, like something out of a beautiful nightmare, its branches reaching out and up as if to cradle the night sky and the orb that was the moon. This giant was covered in moss, grasses, lichens, flowers, vines, bushes, thorns and smaller trees had claimed the roofs nearby the giant's perch. The man told himself he could almost see the shapes of tall, slender woman and powerful, wild looking men near these trees, but then blamed it on a trick of the moonlight as they disappeared from his vision. Merry laughter seemed to carry to him on the wind from among this newly risen forest and made his blood run cold.  
Romulus slipped away from him and Drusis barely noticed as he could only stare in horror at the awesome sight before him. The scent of millions of night flowers filled the air and the nocturnal birds and insects sang and flew around him. Woodland creatures made their way through the treetops and Drusis Tenoh noted more then one deer grazing on what had been the roof of the library.  
The greens of the vegetation and the blues, reds, purples, gold, silver and other vibrant colors of the blossoms struck him dumb in the soft white light. This had to be a dream, it had to be, he thought as he watched a waterfall appear from beneath the roots of the giant main tree and flow down the mix of his castle walls and its new inhabitants.  
"An awful dream....." he said softly.  
  
"Michiru. Michiru, wake up."  
The aqua-haired girl moaned and rolled over. Haruka persisted.  
"Michi, you have to wake up." she hissed, shaking the girl softly. "Please, you have to get up now."  
Michiru opened one heavy-lidded eye, and the blue circle within was unfocused and clouded.  
"Tenoh-sama told us to get some sleep," she murmured and nearly closed her eye again. But in the fuzzed workings of her mind, she had decided she liked looking at Haruka, who was holding her close and bathed in moonlight that was flittering in through the roots.  
'Roots? Nani?' she puzzled, but a small voice in the back of her head reminded her she was supposed to be sleeping. So she sat up slightly and buried her face in Haruka's shoulder, closing her eye again.  
"I'm glad you're here too, Ruka....." she mumbled sleepily. She could hear Haruka's heartbeat, her breathing and feel the other's warmth. "Nothing else matters if you're with me....." She heard Haruka's heart skip a beat but thought nothing of it. She was supposed to be sleeping.  
"Michi, we really have to go." Haruka said after a moment, having allowed herself a moment's distraction by Michiru's words and closeness to her. "The castle's not safe." The blonde looked up and eyed the roots and vines that were inching closer with each second nervously. They had appeared while she was lost in her memories.  
"But I'm sleepy," Michiru protested, raising her head and pressing her face against Haruka's neck. Once again, Haruka allowed herself a moment of interlude in her worrying, feeling the other's breath against her skin and breathing deep as the aqua beauty's scent wrapped around her.  
"Then I'll carry you for a bit. But we have to get out of this place." Haruka declared, lifting Michiru. The girl was light in her arms and Haruka moved quickly out of the room.  
'I wonder where that damn wolf got to?' she thought. Romulus had disappeared after Haruka had blacked out and her memories had returned full force to her. She remembered her father's words that fateful night; she had remembered her nurse taking her, meaning to hide her in the caves north of their keep. But their way had been blocked and the nurse had hid Haruka in a cupboard and gone to throw their pursuer of her trail. Her mother, whom they had thought was trapped, had found Haruka there and escaped with her to the tower. She gritted her teeth at the memory of seeing her parents slain and that monster standing there, in her home. But she had remembered her father's words that, at the time she hadn't understood. His brother had betrayed them. It was her uncle's doing that her family had been slain.  
Michiru stirred in her arms.  
"Are you awake yet?" Haruka asked, stepping carefully over the various knots and roots that covered the hall. Not that she didn't enjoy holding Michiru that close, but these circumstances were making her uneasy. Michiru nodded and opened her eyes and Haruka paused to set her down, but kept a hand on the smaller girl's waist, guiding her through the halls. Out into the courtyard. Ami bit her lip. The school stirred with some restless energy at this early hour. Sunrise was still hours away. Something was wrong. She could see guards moving over the grounds, scouts coming and going, reporting to their commanders. Men with dogs covered the land and others on griffin-back searched from above. Besides her, Makoto had her arms wrapped around the smaller girl, her chin resting on Ami's shoulder.  
"So what do you think it is?" she asked softly.  
"Someone must be lost." Ami replied, resting her head against Makoto's.  
"Was Haruka-kun at dinner?"  
Ami shook her head.  
"He wasn't at the baths either."  
They sat in silence a while, enjoying one another's presence, watching the people below, pondering what was happening.  
"Let them handle it Ami," Makoto murmured after a while. "We can help in the morning, if we're needed. You know if we went down right now, they'd send us right back to bed. Besides, nothing too bad can happen with Queen Serenity here." With that, she leaned back, pulling the smaller girl with her. Ami didn't resist and lay down against Makoto.  
"I know....." she answered softly, but still she worried.  
  
"Damn it all, we can't find a trace," a guard said in exasperation. "We've been using dogs, riders, everything! Even the psychics are baffled."  
"Don't worry about it." Setsuna assured. "Just keep trying."  
"Well, we think if we could at least find those damn wolves, we'd be a little better off." The man answered. "It's not just the big ones either ma'am. It's like the whole forest's been cleared of the creatures for miles around. And there are dryads, talking trees, fauns and fairies missing as well. We can't find a soul to ask if they seen 'em."  
Setsuna stared a moment, her mind turning.  
"Call your men off." She ordered. "If those two have every divinity in the forest out looking for them, there's nothing more we can do. There's a chance we might have need of them later and I want them to be rested." The guard started in surprise, then nodded and went to do as she said.  
"So, I'm guessing this is her doing?" Setsuna asked after the guard was out of earshot. Queen Serenity smiled behind her.  
"I take it she was serious about those two." Was all she got in return. Haruka stared in dismay. 'He hasn't seen us yet,' she told herself. Ducking back into the archway and pulling Michiru against her, she glared out at the man responsible for her parents' death. He was staring up at his castle, unbelieving. But while Haruka had been freed of the spell he'd cast, Michiru had not.  
"Tenoh-sama," she said, loud enough for him to hear. He turned and saw them and Haruka could see his mind working.  
"Ah, girls, good to see you're safe." He smiled an oily smile and Haruka decided it was best to pretend she was still Charmed until she got close enough to do some damage, which she planned on dealing quite a bit of. The blonde noticed Romulus out of the corner of her eye and saw from the glint in his yellow eyes that he too was free.  
"Come here," Drusis called in a friendly tone and the pair complied, Haruka careful not to show any resistance.  
"Ah, it is truly good to see you both safe and sound." He shook his head. "It would seem a mage must be pulling a prank on me, there's no other explanation for this. It's probably all an illusion. But to be safe, we'll be spending the night an the inn down the road." He eyed them both thoughtfully and Haruka saw the flicker of lust in his eyes and her stomach twisted. Her own brilliant green eyes must have shown something of this, because he frowned.  
"Come dear ones, give me a kiss and we'll be on our ways." He raised his hand and reached out to touch Michiru's face. The aqua-haired beauty's eyes flashed momentarily, but the ring's magic was still too close for her to resist it. But as she watched her uncle lean in to kiss Michiru, the sick feeling burst in Haruka and before she knew what had happened, Drusis was on the ground, clutching his jaw, Haruka standing over him, her hands balled into fists.  
"Little bitch! What the fuck was that?!" he spat, blood running down his chin. She very well might have broken his jaw or just knocked out a few teeth, Haruka couldn't tell. Michiru was working to throw off the effects of the magic, but it was still thick in the air.  
"You'll pay for that!" he screamed. "I was going to be gentle our first night! You'll regret this!" and he raised his hand and Haruka felt the spell sink in to her limbs.  
"No!" she shook her head but his fury was against hers and she had already been weakened by previous exposure to the ring's power.  
With a snarl, Romulus shot forward and Drusis Tenoh's scream of agony spilt the night air as the wolf's jaws came down with a bone-crushing snap. Like a bubble had burst, their minds were free and painfully clear. Haruka stumbled back, Romulus still snarling and sinking his teeth into her uncle again and again. Drusis managed to roll free of him and Haruka caught sight of his new disfigurement in the moonlight.  
"My hand! You god-damn-son-of-a-bitch! My fucking hand!" he cried, cradling the maimed stump that had been his right hand. Haruka stared in horror, the sick feeling still in her.  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
From behind Haruka, a blue sphere shot past her and hit the screaming man dead on with enough force and fury driving it that he was slammed back all the way to the other side of the massive courtyard. He crumpled against the ground, whimpering and rocking back and forth, holding his maimed arm in his bandaged one.  
"Michiru!" Haruka cried in surprise and joy, spinning around. In the blink of an eye, the two were in each other's arms, shaking but safe. Michiru was trembling with a mix of fury and fear and Haruka rained down a flurry of kisses all over her face and neck, overwhelmed with relief. After realizing this had been the man that had had her parents killed, Haruka hadn't realized how terrified she had been that something worse would happen to Michiru  
"Gods, I love you Michiru!" she laughed, not quite sure what else to do. Michiru finally regained her composure enough to catch Haruka's lips with her own and calm the blonde with a long kiss. When they parted, she smiled and sighed happily, leaning against the taller girl and letting the adrenaline leave her veins.  
Michiru felt drained and as though her mind was slowly shutting down. The last few minutes were fading from her mind and she tried to grasp them in her mind, but other thoughts and memories slipped away from her.  
Haruka was feeling a similar effect, but not to the same degree. The feeling of desperation that was beginning to grow in Michiru's heart was only a mild annoyance to Haruka, who felt like she'd forgotten something interesting she'd heard more then important information.  
"I am truly glad you are both alright."  
The pair started and turned as a low, gentle voice broke the silence. A beautiful woman stood in front of them, the moonlight illuminating her uncovered form. Above them in the archway, flowers had just opened, sending down a flurry of petals that swirled around the naked woman like little dancers.  
The dryad eyed the pair thoughtfully.  
'Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, hm?' she examined their eyes and faces, finding the presence the legendary Outer Senshi supposedly invoked. And as the petals had danced around her, rose petals had fallen in a shower past them and she saw it. A smile broke across her magnificent, surreal features.  
"My name is Melia. I thought perhaps you might need some help." She smirked and looked up at the remnants of the castle, overgrown.  
"So this is your doing....." Haruka stared. Melia laughed.  
"Hai. That is my tree there," she gestured to the giant above the rest.  
"You're a dryad!" Michiru realized, her voice awed. Melia nodded, her eyes sparkling.  
"Now, down to business. This would have been your rightful inheritance....." she nodded to Haruka. "But I was planning to claim it for my services. You see, your great-grandfather took this land from me." Melia decided to skip the part about him being one of her lovers, though she did note with interest that Haruka carried many of the features she had always appreciated in the Tenoh bloodline. "If I did not take it, Neglund would move as fast as they could to get their greedy, thieving hands on it....." she frowned slightly.  
"Don't worry about it!" Haruka exclaimed. "You can take it. What good could it do me now?" Melia raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
"But you are quite wealthy now. I do not care much for fine things, other then a bit of jewelry here and there," she grinned slightly. "But your uncle was a rich man. I would never think of taking that from you."  
At the mention of her uncle, Haruka looked up and around, but couldn't find him.  
"Where did—?!" But Melia shook her head.  
"He is not going anywhere good. In fact, if I calculate the timing right, he will no longer be your concern by dawn." She said gravely. Haruka opened her mouth to protest.  
"Hold your tongue," Melia said kindly but firmly. "I know you want vengeance for your family, but there is quite a line to get to that man. Trust me, he shall be dealt with more then severely enough to satisfy any bloodlust you have. It has been decided you are not to carry that stain on your hands yet, young breeze." She soothed. Haruka frowned, and noted in the back of her mind that Romulus was gone as well.  
'If that damn wolf gets a shot at him, how come I don't?' she scowled. Melia seemed amused.  
"As for your transportation back to the school, it will be here in the morning. You shall sleep here tonight." She explained.  
"But where?" Michiru asked. "The castle's collapsing." Melia smiled kindly at her.  
"We shall provide."  
Haruka felt something soft and warm brush her leg and looked down to see a cat the size of a big dog looking up at her.  
"Nani.....?" Michiru looked around, they were surrounded by hundreds of furry creatures, all pawing at them or rubbing against them. The moss had moved out to cover the stones completely and was as soft as down and easily a foot thick in some places.  
"Sleep, little precious tear," Melia purred, brushing her hand over Michiru's head fondly, running a light finger down the girl's cheek as if tracing a tear's path down her cheek. Michiru's eyes fluttered and she obliged reflexively. Haruka caught her and lowered her to the ground, staying kneeling besides her, looking up at the dryad, who smiled, somewhat sadly this time.  
"I never did believe I would get to meet the sky knight and her mermaid warrior." She said, half to herself, half to Haruka. "I do hope I get to see you awakened."  
"What?" Haruka asked, bewildered. Melia smiled and shook her head.  
"I've said too much, heavens soldier." She said and planted a kiss on Haruka's forehead and the blonde couldn't resist as she felt the world of sleep claim her, with moss for her bed, the stars for her ceiling, magical beasts as her blankets and Michiru in her arms. He'd barely escaped. As soon as the druid had shown up, he had found the trick door in the wall and fled. Drusis ran. Trees, thorns and bushes tore his clothes, his arm bleeding copiously. His breath was ragged and he stumbled in a blind panic through the woods.  
Owls called, creatures moved in the night around him, driving his fear to its peak.  
"Oh gods!" he sobbed desperately. "Oh gods, help me! Save me! This can't be my fate!" Drusis tripped and cut his head against a rock. He threw out his bandaged hand to catch himself.  
A scaly tendril moved lightning fast at his hand's intrusion of its den and the man shrieked as the snake sunk its fangs through his bandages and into his arm in retaliation. He failed his arm against the rock, sobbing and wailing hysterically, driving the fangs deeper in, but succeeding in killing the snake and knocking it loose, though the fangs remained imbedded in his arm.  
Whimpering, he crawled through the cold mud, his arm on fire with venom and pulsing with excruciatingly strong spasms. He screamed again as a spider web wrapped around his head as he fell across it. He could feel a spider the size of his remaining hand scurry across his face and threw back his head and cried as it bit his left eye. Shaking and making inhuman noises, he slammed his face against any surface he could find until the thing stopped moving and even then he could feel the legs twitch into his eye.  
Somehow, he managed to find his feet again and stumbled a few feet. He was on the road now. Through his blurred vision in his good eye, he saw a figure standing in the road, looking up at the moon that had been shielded from him seconds ago by the thick forest.  
And for the first time that night, he thanked the gods he'd thought to buy all those expensive regeneration spells. Soon, he'd be in an inn, and on the magic lined road to recovery. And reclaiming his castle wouldn't be that big of a problem. Drusis had already begun to plan in the part of his mind that wasn't focused on the single thought of "THIS FUCKING HURTS!!!'.  
But before he could call out to the traveler, they turned and walked off on to the other side of the road and down a path that led back into the woods. Drusis swore mentally and staggered after them, his heart starting to constrict painfully with the snake's venom that had now paralyzed what had been his good arm. Currently, they were both causing him more trouble then if they'd both been removed. The path was straight and even, making it easier for him to follow.  
It ended in a massive open, flat, clearing, littered with big, white stones and three large dark ones in the middle. The figure sat by a small cooking fire, their back to him. Drusis could see a small pot of water being brought to a boil on with hot stones at the fire's edge and a knife sat blade-first in the coals.  
"You there!" Drusis managed, his head swimming. The venom was stopping his heart and if he didn't get aid soon it would kill him.  
The figure looked up and waited. Drusis fell and crawled forward, furious that this person had not rushed to his aid immediately. When he came close, the stranger reached out and pulled his snake-bit arm near the low firelight, examining the bite closely. Drusis was too far-gone to say anything and watched with half-lidded eyes. The figure wore a cloak with their hood up, but the firelight shone off a red-brown eye that the shadow failed to hide.  
He howled through clenched teeth, not having seen the figure move to place the hot knife against the bite and draw the fangs out. Without a word, they poured the boiling water on the wound and the pungent smell of herbs hit Drusis' nose and his arm spasmed with the searing mixture.  
But his heartbeat evened and his conciousness returned. His other arm's bleeding had slowed and his left eye only throbbed painfully.  
"My thanks, stranger." He said, forgetting his position of second's ago and his debt to this person. He pulled himself closer to the fire, feeling oddly revived. Hyper even. He decided he felt like starting a conversation.  
"You know, I've only ever met one person with eyes like yours, but she's on the other end of the Earth—" He froze, seeing that same dangerous flash in that eye and the fierce predator smile on his savior's face as they pulled back their hood.  
Feril smiled sweetly at Drusis Tenoh, an expression that did not fit her wild and ferocious appearance in the least. The man's mind darted from idea to idea for why she had helped him. He opened his mouth to ask and end his bewilderment, only to feel the icy hand of the inevitable wrap around him as he saw every single one of the "white stones" lift their heads and open their eyes, blue-ice cold eyes. And then the three "black stones" did the same, revealing large golden eyes with feline pupils. Wolves. He was surrounded, but he did have just enough intelligence to fear Feril more then the easily-in-the-hundreds silent beasts around him in the massive field. A dark shape glided past him. Romulus, with a warning growl, moved forward to nuzzled Feril before joining his family. "Gods..... No, have mercy." He begged, tears pouring from his good eye, blood from his left, groveling before her. Feril only smiled and the wolves closed in. 

Drusis' tortured and agonized screams filled the air for miles around, waking animals in their dens and people in their homes to wonder. And in their enchanted sleep, Haruka and Michiru held each other closer.

* * *

So there you go. The next one might be a while, so R&R, seriously. Congrats honeymooners and shadowsphere..... a window?


	17. Chapter 17: Crater in Memory Lane

Ok, I know this took forever, but I'm trying to do something I'm not good at with the story, and that is exercise patience. I still have a lot of info to get to you peoples before we hit the middle, but we're close, I swear! So R&R, cause it really does help.  
  
# # = Flashback, memory, dream, etc.   
-- -- = telepathic(only currently because it's being a butt)  
' '= thought   
""= said Got it? Good.  
  
"Time is the longest distance between two places." –Tennessee Williams

* * *

The cool morning air, still dark, blew gently through Castle Forest, the lands new addition that had appeared in the night. The nocturnal animals were already seeking shelter from the coming dawn, though the sun's light had yet to make an appearance. And two young women slept soundly.  
  
Chapter 17: Crater in Memory Lane  
  
Feril dipped her head in the stream and held it there, letting the cool water wash away any trace of the violence she'd just taken part in.  
"If you aren't careful, you'll drown this one too."  
Feril lifted her head and met Kaori Night's gaze.  
"I take it the girls are safe." Kaori continued, leaning against a tree. Feril dried her face on her sleeve and stayed kneeling by the stream.  
"I take it you've been spying again." She murmured, not looking at the red-haired Magus.  
"Oh, it's fine when you do it constantly, but when I simply look because of curiosity's sake, it's a crime?" the witch mocked.  
"....." Feril only cupped her hand in the water and watched it eddy around her fingers.  
"How is it holding up?" she asked after a moment.  
"Perfectly." Kaori answered, examining her arm thoughtfully. "You Pleianes are really something." Feril flinched at the name but Kaori didn't notice. She flexed her fingers. "One could never tell I died. I'm healthier then ever, in fact. This body is stronger then my last, I think, and holds up far better during the big spells."  
"Thank you." She added quietly on an after thought. "I know how much energy it took to make this body for me..... Most wouldn't have bothered."  
Feril grunted in reply and stood up. She had only been half-listening after Kaori had mentioned her kind. She hadn't heard that name spoken in a very long time. The fact that Kaori knew what she really was unnerved her a bit, but it wasn't anything the warrior woman couldn't handle.  
"You were of use to me. I'd rather not go through the trouble of finding a replacement for you." Feril declared after a moment, then lapsed into silence again. Kaori frowned, realizing it was doubtful she was going to get anything further out of Feril at that time. She bowed.  
"Good bye, Feril-sama." she murmured and disappeared. Feril stood a moment, looking at the space the witch had recently vacated.  
'Pleianes.....' she thought. Sighing, she tried to clear her head of the memories that had invaded it.  
In the past, the Court had ordered that the set-in-stone laws of their people, the Pleianes, be followed through when Feril slew her brother. Queen Serenity did not have the power to pardon anyone, let alone one such as Feril, who committed that act, considered so vile. She had risked her own life in telling Uranus to let Feril live. If anyone had seen Feril living after that, not only would Sailor Uranus have been stripped of her title and powers, but also Queen Serenity's own position would have been forfeit.  
The fact that Sailor Uranus had obeyed her Queen showed the faith she, along with all the Senshi, had in Serenity. And the faith Queen Serenity had in them.  
"I trust you."  
Feril closed her eyes, murmuring the words Serenity had spoken to her only a few hours ago. Words that would drive her to the ends of the universe and back just to hear them again, with all that sincerity. And with those wonderful words in her ears and Drusis Tenoh's blood still fresh on her hands, Feril's mind slipped from the world of the living and traversed the world of the past.  
  
"It's ended."  
Setsuna looked up at her Queen.  
"They're safe?" she asked. Serenity nodded. She'd just sensed the lifting of a dark presence from this world. "Are you going to see her?" Setsuna continued cautiously. The white-haired woman smiled sadly and nodded again.  
"I don't believe she intends to come to me." She said.  
"Alone?" Setsuna asked.  
"Hai. I'll be back soon. And I believe Tenoh-san and Kaioh-san will be returning in a day or two, seeing as Tenoh-san's horse has vacated our stables as of midnight last night." The queen smiled. Setsuna bowed and watched the regal woman disappear out into the unlit morn.  
  
# "Uranus?"  
"Hai?" The senshi of the heavens turned from her monitors. She frowned at the sight of the young woman in the Moon Kingdom's colors standing behind her. The fact that she hadn't sensed the girl's approach bothered her somewhat, but not as much as the fact that the girl knew she had eluded the senshi's detection.  
"Ah, always greeting me with a scowl and a glare. Why don't you like me, Uranus-sama?" the girl questioned playfully.  
"You know full well why, Feril. I don't believe you should have been placed so high in her Majesty's regard." Uranus said coolly. "I still think you're playing at something, and I intend to find out what."  
"That hurts," Feril feigned a wounded look, but her eyes flashed with amusement.  
"At any rate, why are you here?" Uranus asked irritably.  
"Oh, so you do get grumpy when I sneak up on you." Feril laughed. "I would have thought you'd have been much more sociable, what with you getting to see her again and all."  
The senshi of the heavens froze. Feril smirked and held up a scroll sealed with the Moon Kingdom's crest.  
"We're summoned?" Uranus stared. If Feril was playing a trick on her.....  
"Hai," came a voice from behind Feril. Uranus could barely believe her eyes as her lover stepped out from behind the girl, smiling. "The Queen desires our presence on the Moon."  
Feril beamed at the pair. Without a single word, Uranus had dashed across the distance and caught Neptune in her arms.  
After a few minutes, Feril coughed loudly and the pair separated with some reluctance.  
"Glad to see you're both still on good terms." She teased. "But Serenity-sama does require your presence immediately. And she made sure to put your rooms connecting this time. With the large beds."  
Neptune shook her head, her hand in Uranus', who was currently torn between blushing and glaring at the girl smiling gleefully at them.  
"You're pushing it, girl." She warned.  
"Oh, I promise, I'll keep well out of your way when we get to the castle. You'd be doing more then one noble in the Court a favor if you got rid me." She noted cheerfully. "So I don't intend to give you any further motivation."  
"Glad we understand each other," Uranus smiled and Neptune nudged her. Feril just grinned and held out her hand.  
"Same here." She said with a straight face, but once again, her flashing eyes gave her away. Uranus shook her head and shook Feril's outstretched hand in her free one.  
"Bakas....." Neptune noted with a sigh. #  
  
Haruka opened her eyes, wide-awake. She looked over and saw Michiru awake too. The moon had already retreated from the sky and the feeling of a new day about to begin was all around them. The overgrown courtyard was quiet, no sound except for the gentle rustle of leaves in the wind and water flowing over the stones in a newly born stream.  
Michiru had been watching Haruka sleep, and neither said anything, their eyes locked on each other. Michiru reached over and brushed a few stray hairs away from Haruka's face, letting her hand caress the blonde's cheek. Haruka caught her hand in her own and kissed it before reaching out and pulling Michiru closer to her, burying her face in the smaller girl's hair and breathing deep.  
They laid there and nothing else existed. In the entire world, all the universe, throughout all space, there was only those two, in that moment. Reality would break with the dawn, and shatter this moment, but until then, nothing else mattered. How could it? They were safe, together, and in love.  
Across the courtyard, in the shadows, Melia the dryad, unseen, looked away, furious tears burning at her eyes.  
'I shall not let her go through with it!' she thought ferociously. 'I will never let her ruin what those two have with her damn war! She can go straight back to Hell for all I care!' she took one last look at the pair, then turned and disappeared in the direction of the woods.  
"Feril, you are about to lose this game of yours." She muttered.  
  
Queen Serenity stopped and examined her surroundings. A stream ran through the little glade, trickling over dark rocks. Birds were stirring, waking to sing greeting to the sun, but as of yet, the woods were quiet, with only a short call here and there. A patch of the first pale sunlight had snuck through the leaves and now played across the face of a woman, sleeping against a tree. A breeze blew among the leaves and the light danced.  
Serenity watched Feril sleep a moment, curious. For the life of her, she could not remember ever seeing the warrior woman in slumber, in this lifetime or her last.  
The aura of violence the woman had come to emanate had disappeared, leaving a sense of soft, soul-deep sorrow. The feeling of a great force still remained in the prone form of the ancient warrior, but much subdued and calmed.  
Serenity stepped silently over the soft grass and moved over to Feril. She sat near her, watching her face as she slept, remembering the first time she'd met the strange warrior in this life.  
  
# "Princess!"  
Princess Serenity (Usagi's mother and current Queen) reached out to her loyal bodyguard, but the man was pressed back by demons. Her abductor yanked her up onto the back of his horse and kicked.  
"Retreat!" another called. "The princess is ours!" The groups wheeled around and Serenity felt her hopes fall as her protectors were overrun.  
And suddenly, the man holding her slumped over in the saddle, a feathered shaft in his neck.  
"Secure Serenity-hime," ordered a new, powerful voice that sent a strange thrill down the girl's spine. "Don't let any of them escape! See to the wounded and sweep around their flanks!"  
In the confusion, someone grabbed hold of her mount's reigns and led them away from the battle, throwing a heavy cloak over her. Serenity kept calm, unable to see a thing, and clung to the horse. The sound of fighting faded and after a few minutes, her..... savior? Whoever it was, stopped.  
"You're safe now, Hime-sama,"  
It was the person who had called out the order before. Serenity was lifted by strong, gentle hands from the saddle and carefully lowered to the ground. The cloak fell away and she was met with the sight of an obsidian- haired woman, clothed in the colors of Tern, the Moon Kingdom's ally.  
The woman's intense red-brown eyes examined the princess for any sign of hurt; upon finding none, a relieved smile broke across her savagely majestic, fierce features. Serenity had the quickly fleeting image that this woman was some pagan deity of the wild, the kind that carried away maidens and tricked hunters and trackers, dancing in moonlit revelry, like those in her fairy tales.  
"I am glad to see you well, Serenity." The woman sighed, surprising the princess with her familiarity. Her tone was casual, as with an old friend, even her expression held a happiness of reunion after a long separation or journey. Serenity was sure she'd never seen this person before in her life.  
The woman must have noticed, because her face fell slightly, reminding the girl of one who has just realized they've overstepped their bounds and now remembered their place.  
"Feril-sama!"  
The warrior looked back over her shoulder. The man that had called appeared, running down the path they'd come. He was followed by Serenity's guard, looking battered and worried.  
"It's alright Picard. The princess is safe....." She replied. Serenity's guard reached them first, breathing hard.  
"Hime-sama!" he dropped to his knees, panting. "This is all my fault! I should have expected this! Please, forgive me!" he bowed his head.  
"Feril-sama, we've managed to clear the demons from the area. No losses, slight casualties, nothing too serious." The man reported calmly, practically ignoring everything else.  
"Good, I want a perimeter maintained and his Kingship informed that his daughter is safe." She answered and Serenity's guard looked up in surprise.  
"Feril-dono, you're assistance is greatly appreciated, but it is my place to report my failure to my Lord." He stated, his tone making it obvious he saw this warrior in a lesser light then his words made it seem. Feril smirked.  
"Fine, go with Picard," she answered. "I will take Serenity-hime back to the palace." He opened his mouth to protest this. "Remember, our kingdoms are allies. Your king trusts us completely, as equals. It's in writing." She noted, though her tone said plainly enough what she thought of that alliance and how well the Moon Kingdom upheld their end of it. But the guard was stubborn.  
"I do not think—"  
"We should get moving then."  
All three of them turned to look at Serenity, who had spoken.  
"Feril-dono is right," she told her guardian. "I will return with her, you go with this man." Serenity gestured to Picard. Feril smiled and moved to help Serenity mount the horse Feril had ridden.  
"But—" the guard stared helplessly.  
"Go on. I will be fine." Serenity ordered and the man could only miserably obey, following Picard back down the path. The woman took great care in making sure Serenity was in the saddle securely, her warm, strong hands checking and double checking the straps. Serenity watched her quietly, seeing the fondness in her smile, the happy affection in her eyes, and every passing moment; this woman seemed more and more familiar to her.  
"I do know you, don't I?" she whispered. Feril looked up, and their eyes locked.  
"You will come to know me," was the woman's reply as she took the other horse's reigns and led them back to the palace. "In time, you will know me." #  
  
Feril opened her eyes. She couldn't the last time she actually slept. She had long ago replaced the practice with a form of deep meditation. She was greeted by the sight of Queen Serenity, sitting near her.  
"Good morning." Serenity acknowledged. She moved closer and reached out a hand to stroke the wild dark hair that crowned the warrior's head, something she hadn't done since her childhood.  
"What were you dreaming?" she asked. Feril was silent a moment before answering.  
"I dreamt of the past." She answered. She had in fact been dreaming over and over again of her first kill, long ago in the armies of the first Moon Kingdom, her first battle. She had served under the command of the King himself, it had been through him she had met Serenity herself the first time. From that day on, her loyalty to the Queen had been infallible, right up until that Moon Kingdom's fall.  
Serenity was silent, watching the other fondly, comparing her to the woman she'd been when Serenity was a child, during the first Demon War. She hadn't seemed to age, but there was a definite wear of time in her, made more visible by her calm mood. It was as though she carried her shadows with her. After Feril's return, Serenity had told herself there was no way she had spent those years in Hell. But she could never find another alibi for that missing time. And so she wondered, what had Hell done to Feril? There was something different, but she had seen her so rarely since her return that she wasn't able to put a finger on it. So the two women sat in thought, quietly enjoying one another's company, and Time returned to what it was.

* * *

R&R peeps, seriously. I was about to abandon the story temporarily for lack of energy (soda supplies running low and reviews gathering dust ............) I'll stick with it a while longer though. I just have to get to the part I've already finished and it'll be smooth sailing from there. Oh yeah and Thetis wanted to say hello to any of her fans..... R&R, reviews are my life force. The next chapter's nearly done. The focus is shifting from Haruka a bit, but don't worry, she'll be in the spotlight again in no time. 


	18. Chapter 18: Knot Weaver

Okay, bit of a problem here peoples. Apparently, my fic has vanished from my hard drive. I have the chapters I've done so far on floppy, but that means the stuff I was working on past that is all gone. Meaning major slow down and lots, LOTS of work. The good news is that past a certain point, I had the last half of the fic in a separate file, so I won't have to try and rewrite that. At any rate, I've gone too long without an update, so I'll try to pull together what I remember for you loyal fans, despite my sneaking suspicion that I have about 5-7 readers, judging from the reviews. -.- Another good thing is I write a lot of my fics on paper, so now I just have to dig through the mess that is my room and hopefully find the larger chunks of story. Well, here ya go.

"Conscience is the internal perception of the rejection of a particular wish operating within us."

Sigmund Freud (1856 - 1939)

* * *

Feril eyed the area around her, her eyelids half-shut, giving off an air of lethargy. Serenity had left earlier, after a long talk and a few promises had been made. Smiling coldly, she lay in wait, knowing the dryad waited just out of sight.  
  
Chapter 18: Knot Weaver  
  
"Luna?"  
A pair of black ears pricked up and the small cat lifted her head, surprised to find her young charge awake at this hour. The girl was sitting up in her bed, looking out the window at the brightening morning.  
"Yes, Usagi-chan?" she asked, examining the girl closely, hoping to find the source of her possible ailment.  
"Did you know Haruka-kun's family?"  
Luna raised an eyebrow at the question.  
"The Tenohs?" she mused. "Hai, I met them once or twice. They reigned in Torrendel, until it was taken over by Tern. Why do you ask?"  
"So Haruka-kun is royal, like the rest of us. Then why was he orphaned? The rest of Tower Dorm all had people looking out for them, except for Mamo-chan. And I never lost my mother, though father died before I could remember. Isn't Feril from Tern? Why did it take her so long to find Haruka then?" Usagi wondered aloud. Luna sweatdropped.  
"How come you don't ask Tenoh-san or Feril yourself, Usagi-chan?" she asked, crawling up into the girl's lap to receive a scratch behind the ears. The blonde looked down at her hands, absently petting the cat.  
"Haruka-kun doesn't seem to remember or want to talk about it much and Feril's never around....." Usagi hugged Luna, thinking. "Luna, what was Feril like when she was young?"  
Luna opened her mouth to answer, then closed it, finding she didn't have one.  
"I don't know." She said after a moment. "I asked your mother that as well, but she couldn't answer either. When she met Feril, she seemed just as she is now, apparently. In fact, I don't believe she's aged since I met her myself, the day you were born. Come to think of it..... she was the one that insisted that all of the surrounding royalty be allowed to visit you and pay respects and Queen Serenity held some of her most successful peace talks in the year or so after you were born. I do believe everyone from Tower Dorm was present, thanks to her, except Hotaru, but her parents were there. Let's see: there was the Meioh family, Setsuna's, they've always kept close ties with the Moon Kingdom and have ever since. The Mizuno family, with shy little Ami, the Aino house, Minako was quite charming, the Hino house, Rei was very polite and took an instant liking to you, even as young as you both were. The Kino family, with Makoto who was surprisingly strong for a baby, the Tomoe family, they had Hotaru a while afterwards, the Kaioh family, oh, Michiru was quite the prodigy, she was already starting to learn how to play the violin, her father had one made just for her. She played you a little lullaby one night, I doubt you remember....." Luna stopped, hoping she had flooded the girl with enough information to please her curiosity. But unfortunately.....  
"What about Mamo-chan and Haruka-kun?" Usagi asked. It was apparent she had tuned out much of Luna's babbling.  
"Er..... relations with the Chiba house were rather..... "strained". Your father and Mamoru's father had quite the falling out after the Demon Wars and so they had never trusted each other's nations afterwards. Your mother had a lot of work to do to even get them to agree to come. Feril helped, she seemed determined to have them meet you. Mamoru was the strangest little boy. Why, the first time you saw him, you made a face at him and cried horribly. Oh, he teased you mercilessly, I'm so glad he matured over the years or you two might be at each other's throats. In fact, he and Haruka got in a fist fight over him teasing you, her family arrived to pay respects just as his was preparing to leave." Luna sighed.  
"'Her'?" Usagi asked. Luna froze, realizing her mistake.  
"Oh, I meant his. Haruka used to have long hair and was a small child, just a simple mistake, that's all. He was a wild child, but was very protective of you from the start." Luna sweatdropped, waving her paw dismissivly. Usagi smiled happily.  
"So Haruka protected me, even back then?" she asked in a tone of voice that let Luna know her mind had wandered off any serious topic. Luna sighed as Usagi day-dreamed about Haruka saving her from fairy tale monsters and such.  
  
"Well?" Feril raised an eyebrow, her patience failing slightly. She was tired of waiting for the dryad to make a move. Melia stepped out into view, her hands balled into fists, her expression fierce.  
"I will not let you," she declared softly. "I know what you are doing, and I am not going to let you get away with it any longer!" she raised her hand and the tree Feril was lying against pulsed, its roots reaching up and wrapping tightly around her, to restrain her. "I won't let you keep using those girls! You have no right! They are not some puppets in your master plan! Where is your supposed love for the Sailor Senshi? If you really loved them, do you think you would be able to put them through this kind of pain? You are playing with their memories, damnit! Michiru knew! And you took that knowledge, you stole that information about the one she loved and locked it away! Why? Because it makes it harder for you to control them, if they get close, if they can truly love one another!"  
"Once again, you are overreacting. I did it because it's what's best for them right now. If they get too attached, it'll only be worse for them when I separate them." Feril replied calmly, as if nothing was unnerving about her current situation.  
"Separate! Ha! As if I shall let you even try to tear those two apart, the legendary Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune! I thought you worked so hard to get them together, what the hell are you doing now?" The roots wrapped tighter, the dryad intent on crushing the woman who she had decided was obviously insane. True, Feril's ways had always been eccentric, but now they were beginning to disturb her. She had held some affection for Feril, but her sense of protection over the un-awakened Senshi made her feel it was necessary for Feril to be removed.  
"I want them to be strong enough. They need to face this hardship to be strong enough when it comes." Feril answered in a whisper. Before the dryad could realize what had happened, she screamed in pain, the tree's pain as Feril ripped through the restraining roots and pinned the woman of the woods in an instant.  
"Do not meddle in this." She murmured coldly, her hand at the dryad's throat, crushing. "Those girls are my only chance to stop destiny."  
Melia choked and twisted in her hold, but couldn't get free. 'No! She has definitely lost it! Stop destiny? What on earth.....?' Feril watched the struggling dryad carefully, with a detachment like one noticing an ant being crushed under their shoe.  
"Did I ever tell you I used to have the power of prophecy?" she asked conversationally. Melia couldn't answer. "The Fates came a whispered in my ear, revealed their weaving to my eyes. I saw the shining threads of the Sailor Senshi, saw their importance and saw my own ability to protect them, to led them on further into the future, to make it beautiful and safe for all. I used my power to change the future, to save hundreds." Feril recalled, her eyes gleaming with a look of reminiscence, a small smile on her face.  
The dryad could only stare in horror. How had she missed this? How had she not seen this side of the woman? 'Unless..... unless she really did spend those fifty years in Hell.....'  
"But they never trusted me, the Senshi least of all. Sailor Uranus hated me, I was lower then a filthy rat to her." She smirked at Melia, loosening her deathgrip slightly. "I wasn't as I am now, I was much simpler then, my loyalty was completely and utterly to the Moon Kingdom. But then I used my ability to save the princess and I was in their hearts. And then Fate abandoned me. I was betrayed and ended up killing my brother. The last thing Fate had shown me was that Sailor Uranus, the senshi of the heavens whom I had come to call my friend, would kill me. Sure enough, she was ordered to carry out my sentence. But there I saved by Queen Serenity and Fate was foiled. But I was forced to flee and unable to redeem myself, to prevent the Moon Kingdom's fall. I will not let that happen again." Feril released her hold and stood up. She held out her hand, to help Melia to her feet, the dryad could only stare at her. The aura of violence she'd had moments before had disappeared like it had never been there.  
"So do you understand why I'm doing this?" she asked kindly. Melia shuddered and nodded slowly, unable to do much else.  
"Excellent." Feril smiled. "Now be a good girl and do exactly as I say."Haruka and Michiru were up at dawn, finding a breakfast of fruit, nuts and fresh water had been lain out for them. They ate in silence, taking in their surroundings. Even in the light of day, it all seemed surreal. The dryad from the night before appeared after they'd finished their meal.  
"You shall have to take a different route then the one that took you here. You crossed the border with a spell and now it has faded. I have arranged for you to be allowed to cross back into the Moon Kingdom, just present this when you reach the border." She held out a sealed scroll case. Haruka took it and tucked it into her belt.  
"How will we get there?" Michiru asked. Haruka hadn't even thought to. She'd journeyed on foot before, but she had no idea of how far the Moon Kingdom was. And now that she was away from the school, all her old mannerisms came rushing back. All it had taken was single night outside those walls, away from those grounds.  
"It has been taken care of." She murmured. Something in her tone and attitude pricked something in the back of Haruka's mind, but she let it going, assuming the woman of the woods was tired from the power she'd displayed last night. Haruka thoughts were interrupted by an indignant snort. Turning around, she laughed. Kazi stood there, being fawned over by a small group of naiads that had apparently arrived with the rest of nature's forces. Mythical being or no, Kazi was very set in his ways of who could touch him and was not happy with the current flow of things. Next to him stood a beautiful gray mare, waiting patiently.  
"They will get you back," Melia sighed. "Be ready to go within the next hour, we will give you supplies for your journey." Both girls heard the despondency in her tone and shared a look. Michiru bowed politely.  
"Thank you for all your help and hospitality Melia-dono." She murmured. "We hope we haven't done anything to offend you....."  
Melia smiled sadly.  
"Oh, you two have not upset me. I found a poisonous beast in the woods this morning, that is all. It surprised me, for I had not known about its venom before and was not expecting it to bite me." She murmured, with a hint of bitterness.  
"Are you ok?" Haruka asked, eyeing the dryad with concern, trying to search discreetly for the bite mark, but couldn't find a single mar on the dryad's beautiful bare skin.  
"Hai." Melia replied softly. "Do not worry, the wound closed. It was my own fault. I was careless in confronting the monster. I was sure it would not harm me....."  
"Why did you confront it then?" Haruka asked without thinking. The sad smile returned to Melia's face.  
"I believed I could stop it from harming a pair of slumbering young eagles. They are currently in the beast's clutches, but I think the creature will get more then it bargained for when they awake. Now, go prepare yourselves, you have a long day ahead of you." She shooed them off and went to make sure they would leave well supplied.  
  
An hour later, Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh thanked her again, taking their packs and rode away. Melia watched her "pair of slumbering young eagles" ride away and turned back to face her new home and to wait for the venomous bite in her heart to heal, her thoughts dwelling on the viperous woman that had made the wound.

* * *

Ok, I am really sorry that took so long. I've already got the entire next chapter in my head and so now it's only a matter of writing down. Well, if I haven't lost the readers I had, here you go, until next time.


	19. Chapter 19: Seprerated Together

Disclaimer: What's mine is mine, what ain't, ain't. I'm broke, so go ahead, sue. You'll get the lint in my back pocket.

Sorry it took so long. And sorry about the format. I'm trying to kill the format program or whatever, but it's not going so well

= telepathy

' '= thought

""= speaking

# # = Flashbacks, memories or dreams

"_The people of a coming age will understand many things unknown to us_." –  
"_Multa venientis aevi populus ignota nobis sciet_." –Seneca

* * *

  
Haruka smiled into the wind. The day was rather warm, considering how the weather had been lately. Her smile only grew as she looked over to see Michiru riding beside her on the pretty, gray mare.  
'I wonder if we could stay like this.' She thought idly. 'I mean, just the two of us. Alone, together.'

Chapter 19: Separated Together

Feril walked into her camp, more pleased then she had been in years. She had lied to Serenity, face to face, and the Moon Queen had believed her. And it had been so easy.....  
With this handicap out of the way, she could see Serenity as often as she wanted. Before, she had to be careful, so as not to reveal her plans to the Queen, but now, those days were over.  
Kamui saluted her as she moved past and into her tent, relieved to see her in a good mood. His lady was not known for her even temper.  
'Ha! No more hiding in this damn dark camp!' Feril exalted, sitting on her field cot. 'No, I'll be visiting the palace again, I'll teach that damn Court to mind it's place and Serenity will finally be able to rule unhindered and I will have redemption!' Feril sighed happily, running a hand through her short hair. And her eye caught a stain on her mirror-polished armor, sitting on its stand.  
Standing up to examine it closer, she frowned.  
"Kamui?"  
"Yes my lady?" he answered from just outside, where she knew he would be.  
"Has anyone been in my tent while I was away?" she asked, running a finger over the stain.  
"No my lady. It has been as guarded as ever." Outside, Kamui closed his eyes, praying it wasn't what he thought. She had been in such a good mood.  
Despite Kamui's prayers, back inside the tent, Feril scowled. Watching the dark stain spread and trickle down the beautiful armor. Blood, without a visible source, right where the heart would be, were someone wearing it.  
With a snarled curse, she stormed out of her tent and without a word of explanation to her second-in-command, she left the camp immediately.  
Kamui sighed. She truly had been in such a good mood. Shaking his head and noting that at least she hadn't set the tent on fire like last time, he set guards around the tent and went off to plan for the next week, knowing she would not return before then.

"There's an inn up here a ways." Michiru noted, looking around. "We can stay there tonight."  
Haruka raised an eyebrow in surprise. She had figured they had at least another three hours of light, equaling another good three to four hours of riding they could get in before pitching camp for the night. And she was also slightly shocked that Michiru had been able to recognize the area they were in, considering that as far as Haruka knew, she spent all of her life at the school.  
'She's riding side-saddle.' Haruka noted, having never done so herself and assumed, despite the graceful way Michiru carried herself, that it was uncomfortable for long periods of time. Besides, she wasn't in any hurry to get back.  
"Alright. We have enough money, Melia-san made sure to fill the saddlebags." Haruka laughed slightly. The dryad had provided wonderfully for them, including a set or two of clean clothes each, some water and food and more then enough gold to see them comfortably back.  
Michiru smiled and Haruka returned with one of her own, though something in the back of her mind bothered her. Something was different, out of place.  
They rode in a comfortable silence and sure enough, they reached a small inn, looking rather odd in the middle of nowhere. As they drew closer, an old couple appeared in the doorway before moving out to greet them.  
Haruka suspected she and Michiru were the inn's only guests that day. And she received a bit of a surprise when Michiru smiled happily, climbing down from her mare and greeting the couple warmly, hugging the old woman and kissing the old man on the cheek.  
"Kaioh-san! So good to see you again! You and your friend come right in and make yourselves at home," the woman smiled at Haruka, a faint twinkle appearing in her eyes as the examined the blonde before looking back to Michiru.  
"Traveling for pleasure?" she asked, and Haruka could almost swear those old, bright eyes were searching for something on Michiru's hand. 'A ring,' she realized and blushed slightly.  
"Circumstance." Michiru answered, a slight knowing smile on her face. "This is my friend, Haruka Tenoh. Haruka, this is Megumi Jinji and her husband, Lyle Jinji. Haruka attends St. Catherine's with me."  
"Tenoh is it?" the old man, Lyle Jinji asked, taking the mare's reins.  
"Hai." Haruka answered. The old man eyed her critically, frowning slightly.  
"Any relation to the Lord—?" he started to ask gruffly but Haruka cut him off quickly, guessing her uncle wasn't popular in these parts.  
"The deceased Drusis Tenoh, yes, my uncle. I met him for the first time since I was a baby yesterday and I can't say I'll be that inclined to grieve his passing." She said with complete honesty. Lyle smiled approvingly.  
"Your uncle, hm? That would make you Lord Koamara's heir. Does this mean you're inheriting your uncle's estate, making you our new lord?" He asked, as if he was trying to decide just what level of respect he had to show his guest.  
"No, it doesn't. The dryad Melia has claimed my uncle's lands and I have no reason or grounds to argue that. I think she shall make a very good ruler." Haruka grinned and the old man returned with one of his own.  
"Thank you, Tenoh-san." The old woman, Megumi, smiled. "Thanks to you, we're the first to know of our new ruler, so we'll be among the first to pay our respects. Can't find a better way to get in a ruler's good graces then that, well, not for folks like us."  
Haruka raised a questioning eyebrow at Michiru, who smiled and shook her head, following the old woman in while Haruka went with Lyle Jinji to see to the horses.

Upon following the old man into the inn, Haruka was surprised to find Michiru laughing and chatting warmly with the old woman as though they were good friends. From what Haruka had seen, Michiru was normally a bit "aloof" with people, even the other Tower Dormers, as if something separated her from them. True, it had seemed to disappear a bit during the time Haruka spent at the school, but it was still there, normally. There wasn't a trace of it as she sat with the older woman.

The two stopped talking abruptly when Lyle and Haruka entered, they're eyes sparkling. Haruka smiled uneasily, having the distinct feeling they'd been talking about her and wasn't quite sure why that bothered her. People talked about her all the time, she knew this, behind her back and right in front of her. But something about it this time unnerved her and she desperately wanted to know what had been said.  
Lyle chuckled, nudging Haruka with his elbow and muttering something about how "hens gossip". He was given a reprimanding look by his wife and laughed again, giving Michiru a wink. Haruka felt slightly overwhelmed.  
"Haruka."  
The blonde started in surprise.  
"Yes?" she asked, looking over at Michiru, who had reached out and brushed Haruka's hand with her fingers to get her attention.  
"We should put our stuff in our rooms."  
"Rooms?" Haruka repeated, her mind still trying to catch up with her thoughts.  
"Hai. Rooms." Michiru smirked slightly.  
"Didn't think we'd let you two bunk together, now did you? Do you normally share a bed?" Megumi asked, her eyes dancing.  
"What? Oh, no, of course not!" Haruka laughed weakly. "Rooms, of course. Um, you're right, we should."  
Michiru covered a smile with her hand and headed for the stairs, Haruka grabbing their light bags and following. When they reached the top of the stairs, Michiru gave Haruka another shock and burst into a fit of giggles. Haruka stared. 'Ok then.....' the blonde was quite at a loss. When she had regained her composure, Michiru smiled warmly at her.  
"Gomen," she murmured softly. "Megumi-san is quite protective of me and more then a little inquisitive. Just so you know, she'll probably corner you and ask you a hundred questions before we leave. If you answer her politely and don't get excited, she'll normally get bored and leave you alone. She's actually very friendly and kind. I've been coming here a long time now."  
"You have? What for? I thought you stayed in the school after Feril brought you." Haruka asked.  
"I do. It's just, every once in a while, I go on tour, giving concerts. I had started it before my family died, so I asked Feril if I could continue. She agreed and talked the headmistress into it. So now I'm one of the youngest renown violinists in the land." Michiru answered, looking away and opening the door to one of the rooms. "I always stay here when I'm returning from them and usually play something for the Jinjis. Though this is the first time I've been here without Feril or Setsuna....."

The pair deposited Michiru's belongs in the room and put Haruka's in the room across the way before heading back downstairs in a nearly comfortable silence. Something felt like it'd been left unsaid, but it wasn't enough to ruin the calm between them.

The old couple stopped the conversation they'd been carrying on in low tones and greeted the pair as they entered the main room again.  
"I was thinking the men could go find something for dinner while you helped me out here Kaioh-san, and we could call it even." The old woman suggested and Haruka had to take a moment to remember in which group she'd been placed. It felt a little weird, returning to that standing after Michiru had seen her with her uncle. Her memories of that were rather fogged and missing large pieces, but she knew he'd referred to her as his niece more then once. And Michiru herself has demanded to know what her uncle had done to "her". Haruka had heard Michiru clearly, despite the haze around the events.  
'Did she really forget?' Haruka wondered, glancing over at the aqua-haired beauty. But she couldn't read anything from her and gave up.  
Haruka and Michiru agreed and Haruka followed the old man out of the inn, lost in thought.

"Odango!"  
Usagi turned to see Seiya Lights run up to her.  
"My name is Usagi, not odango!" she scowled. She'd been walking down the path to the green house to visit Makoto before evening came. Seiya ignored her answer and grinned.  
"Have you seen Tenoh-san?" he asked hopefully. Usagi shook her head.  
"Haruka-kun and Michiru-san are both off the grounds. Setsuna-san told me they'd be back tomorrow." The blonde girl sighed. "They're probably having some romantic get-away! They're soooo lucky!"  
Seiya sweatdropped.  
"You live in your own little world, don't you, Odango?" he smiled and shook his head. "So, you and your friends like Tenoh-san?" Seiya asked, his eyes dancing. Usagi nodded, opening her mouth to reply.  
"Of course we do! It's not often a fine man like that lands in our midst!" Minako answered for her. "And then the three of you show! We must have done something good."  
Usagi and Seiya turned in surprise to see Minako, Rei and Hotaru walking with Yaten and Taiki. Usagi recognized the black shape hanging languidly around Yaten's neck as Luna.  
"Hey everyone." She greeted. "Where are Ami and Makoto?"  
"In the greenhouse. They were showing Taiki-san around and decided to stay there for a while." Hotaru answered.  
"I want to check on the campsite on the other side of the bay, I've been getting a weird feeling from it and Setsuna-san said we could spend the night over there." Rei informed Usagi. "Ami and Makoto said they'd meet up with us later."  
"Well, I guess my mom will be too busy to see me tonight....." Usagi noted softly before beaming. "It'll be a lot of fun Rei! A camping trip! I wonder if Mamo-chan can come too....." Usagi went starry eyed at the thought.  
"Sorry Usagi, he told us to tell you he'd be busy. He's helping your mother with something." Minako said and the other blonde pouted.  
"No worries Odango!" Seiya laughed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll go with you, to protect you!"  
A short, rather pointless and heated argument ensued between Seiya and Usagi, ending in all three of the boys going with the girls as they gathered what they needed for that night and set out across the bay for a night under the stars, with Yaten and Taiki muttering something to the extent of Seiya being "such a child".

Haruka and Lyle returned to the Inn before sundown, carrying a sack of berries, nuts and herbs they'd gathered, as well as a fat duck. They handed their burden over to Megumi in the kitchen before moving out into the garden to gather fresh fruit and vegetables for the meal.  
They ate when the sun went down, a mostly uneventful meal, and Megumi had poured them each a glass of elven wine from the Inn's stores. The woman continually asked double-meaning questions of Haruka, nearly driving the blonde to distraction. Each question was a reminder of what she wanted but didn't have with Michiru. The aqua-haired beauty only watched her closely out of the corner of her eye, observing Haruka's reactions to the questions, making it even more nerve-wracking. Haruka finally through caution to the wind and begin answering glibly, with the same sort of double meaning words that the old woman was using until Megumi gave up.  
Haruka felt rather proud of herself, she'd seen Michiru blush more then once and she was pretty sure it wasn't the wine. Megumi served a bread pudding for dessert and then the couple beseeched Michiru to play something on the spare violin they kept at the Inn just for her visits. Upon finding out Haruka could play the piano, they dragged the blonde into a parlor of sorts, where an old piano sat and had the two play together.  
Michiru and Haruka had shared a look and given up, deciding to play. And as the young couple lost themselves in a world of music, the elder couple looked on.  
"What did I say?" Megumi whispered to her husband. "Meant for each other."  
"A beautiful couple." Lyle agreed in an undertone, watching Haruka and Michiru play. "They must really love one another, you can hear it in the music."  
  
Haruka and Michiru wished the old couple a good night and went up to their rooms.  
Haruka opened her mouth to say something to Michiru, though she wasn't quite sure what, but the aqua-haired girl was too fast for her.  
"Good night Haruka. See you in the morning." She smiled and stepped inside her room. Haruka looked down and mumbled,  
"Night Michi....." shuffling off to her room.  
Michiru closed the door to her room behind her and leaned against it a moment, closing her eyes, waiting for her heartbeat to slow. A slight ache in her chest made her bite her lip and she sighed. Climbing into her bed, she hit the pillow once in frustration before burying her face in it, tempted to scream. After a moment, she rolled over, looking up at the ceiling and stayed that way a long time.

# It was silent, except for the steady rhythm of hoof beats on a paved stone path. The gray mists swirled around her, but Haruka kept riding on, drawn forward by some unknown force.  
She passed under the raised gate of a huge, imposing citadel into an empty, cold courtyard. Climbing down off of her horse, she moved towards the archway, the metal covering her boots hitting off the stone and the sound died in the stifling air almost instantly. The blonde was aware that for some reason she was in full armor but the fact didn't seem odd to her at the moment. Nor did the lack of life in this place phase her. It felt like how it had always been, if not "right".  
Moving through majestic, awe-inspiring halls, decked in faded tapestries from centuries past, still without sight of so much as a mouse, Haruka calmly made her way to the throne room situated at the center of this fortress.  
When she reached the antechamber, she stopped, her way to the throne room blocked by a pair of massive, solid metal doors large enough to permit a dragon through and heavy enough to need one to open them in the first place. Engraved into the dark surface was a beautiful image of an angel in white stone, clasping a sword in its hands. But over the years the doors had been stained and dirtied and streaks of grime blotted out parts of the wings, making them look torn and tattered and dark trails ran from the angel's closed eyes in the appearance of tears streaming down its serene features.  
Haruka murmured a single word and the doors swung silently open of their own accord. She stepped into the dark, cavernous room beyond and they closed behind her, leaving her in pitch dark and silence.  
A blue flame flared at the end of the room, softly illuminating a crumbling throne, still clinging to it's past majesty. The faint light flickered over the giant figure seated on that throne, gleaming off dark and twisted armor. The figure beckoned and Haruka moved forward, coming to a stop in front of the seated warrior and kneeling low to the ground.  
The warrior gestured and Haruka heard a voice in her ear, strange and ageless.

"_It has passed._

Haruka looked down and her eyes widened. A body appeared before her was broken and lifeless. It had obviously been a brutal death and the person had apparently struggled quite a bit, for there was a drawn, tired look about her and her face was set in a determined line. All Haruka could do was stare back in the blank and unseeing eyes of none other then Feril. #

Haruka sat up, gasping for breath. Sweat beaded her brow and her heart pounded painfully in her chest. She shivered, curling her legs up to her chest and rocking back and forth until the feeling passed.  
And suddenly she ached for Michiru, just across the hall. Haruka had never been anywhere long enough to experience homesickness, but the feeling that being around Michiru gave her was enough to inspire something like it when she wasn't with the aqua-haired girl.  
Getting up, Haruka walked over to the wash basin and took the pitcher of water and turned it over on her head. Leaning over the basin, she closed her eyes as the cool water streamed down her face, around her ears and trickled down her neck. Grabbing a hand towel, she dried her face and hair, feeling a little better. Sitting down on her bed, she ran her fingers through her short, blonde strands and sighed.  
"I blame Feril."

* * *

Author: And there you go 

Feril:.....Right then.

Haruka: Um, why do I get the nightmares? Come on now. mumbles and making me have a separate room from my Michiru?

Feril: Yeah, by the way, that's not my fault. Blame her points at Author Everyone always blames me!

Michiru: Well, it is kind of easy.

Setsuna: She's got a point, a lot of this is your fault.

Feril: -.-' plots to kill Author I will get revenge.....

Author/Dead Goldfish: Well, R&R peeps! I'll try to be quick with the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20: Contemplative Reckoning

Disclaimer: I own wants mine, don't what's not

Feril: Oh wow, you actually put up another chapter

Author: Shut up. I said I would. I am going to finish this fic, even if it kills me!

Feril: We can only hope.

Author: -.-

Haruka: Considering the can count is now at 743, it's anybody's guess when all that carbonation will make your head explode.

Author: Soda doesn't make your head explode! .....Does it?

Feril: We can only hope.

* * *

" " spoken

' ' thought

# # Memory, dream, flashback, the works

That's all we got in this chapter, so the rest don't matter.

* * *

"_Taurus ruber tibi alas dat."_

"Red Bull give you wings." – M. Still

* * *

Haruka ran her fingers over the unadorned gold cross, lost in thought. The sun was just beginning to show itself over the horizon. She had been awake for an hour already, just sitting at the edge of her bed, thinking.Chapter 20: Contemplative Reckoning  
  
Makoto grinned sleepily, watching Ami yawn. The blue-haired girl caught the brunette looking at her and blushed, throwing a pillow at her. Makoto gave a quiet, good-natured laugh and moved, lifting herself up and closing the distance between herself and the smaller girl, pinning her quickly and stealing a chaste kiss.  
Ami went bright red and hissed at her,  
"Mako-chan! What if they see us?" she glanced over at the other girls, fast asleep in the tent around them.  
"They're out cold." Makoto laughed softly, but moved to allow Ami to rise to a more dignified and less suspicious position. "They're all too tired from last night, I give them another hour. For Usagi, make it two." She added, only half-joking. Ami giggled, looking over at the blonde, sprawled across three of the make-shift beds, tangled with Minako and Rei. Only Hotaru had escaped the human knot, curled up in the far corner of the tent.  
The girls had spent most of last night scouring the woods around this side of the bay for anything unusual, the Three Lights joining in the search. After giving up, they'd made a bonfire and sat around telling ghost stories, which normally lead to fighting, which lead to another story to try and stop the fighting. And after pigging out on the food they'd brought with them, they'd all stumbled back to their respective tents and fallen asleep.  
Ami and Makoto changed into clean clothes and slipped silently out of the tent.  
"Want to go for a short walk before breakfast?" Makoto asked, looking around. No one else was in sight and the morning was still quiet and cool, the sun still struggling over the horizon. Ami copied the movement then nodded, smiling.  
The two set off down one of the thin, winding deer trails they'd searched the night before. As soon as they were out of sight of camp, Ami moved closer to the taller girl and Makoto automatically put her arm around Ami's waist and the two walked on, leaning gently against each other, enjoying each others company in the cool morning. 

# A snarling filled the small girl's ears.  
"Koamara," Juniko Tenoh murmured, clutching the cross hanging from her neck in one hand, her young child's hand in the other. They were in the bell tower and the snarling was coming closer. A storm raged outside, tearing down the walls of the once majestic castle.  
"Mama, what's happening?" Haruka whispered, her intense green watching her mother's face closely. "When is Papa coming back?" #

Haruka closed her eyes, watching the memory play out in her mind. She couldn't hear anything, as if someone had turned the sound off. She saw her mother's lips move, but she couldn't hear her for the ringing in her ears. She remembered her own lips moving, desperate, questioning, but still no sound.  
She watched as they climbed the stairs of the tower, dreading each step that took her closer to the instant she would last see her mother alive. She watched again as her mother fell on those damned steps, urging her to run, sound the alarm. Even the scream she remembered wasn't present, drowned out by the ringing.

# Haruka Tenoh looked down on the courtyard of her family's castle for the last time and froze. A giant stood there, covered in twisted and stained armor and a dark tattered cloak. Besides him, a beast the size of a horse, a wolf with blood-matted fur and red teeth, panted from the exertion of his kill. One ear was tattered and as she watched, the giant kneeled and shaved off the hanging skin with their blood gummed sword.  
The giant turned and looked up at Haruka, his face hidden deep in the corrupted metal of his helm. Haruka felt bile rise in her stomach at the sight of Juniko Tenoh clutched in one of the giant's hands, run through. Her father lay crumpled against the wall, his throat slit, eyes half-lidded. #

Haruka replayed the memory in her mind, clutching the unadorned cross until her knuckles were white and its edges began to cut into her hand, despite being made of a soft metal. Her lips moved along with the now silent words she screamed at the monster that had taken her family.  
She sighed and rubbed her eyes, relaxing her grip on the cross. It was exactly like the one that had hung around her mother's neck. The blonde had found in the saddlebags Melia had packed for her. Haruka could almost believe it was the same one. The same one that had hung around her mother's neck, even as she hung lifeless in the giant's grip.

A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts.  
"Haruka?"  
She started at Michiru's voice, standing up. She'd dressed early, being unable to get back to sleep. She glanced at the mirror over the wash basin, and waited a moment for the color to return to her face before opening the door to greet the smaller girl.  
"Hey Michi....." she smiled. Without really thinking about it or realizing what she was doing, Haruka leaned in and kissed Michiru lightly on the lips. Michiru kissed back automatically and both of them jumped at a noise from the stairs.  
"Don't mind me." Lyle Jinji smiled. "Though if I were you, I wouldn't let the missus see, she'll be cooing all over you. Breakfast is ready, when you want it." he bowed slightly and left them alone.  
Haruka grinned and glanced over at Michiru, who was smiling.  
"Stairs seem to have a conspiracy against me....." Haruka muttered under her breath, thinking of the other time they'd been interrupted. Michiru heard her and raised an eyebrow. The blonde hadn't realized she'd said that aloud. The aqua-haired girl watched Haruka think, a small smile hidden in her expression. Shaking her head, she moved towards the stairs, down to breakfast, and Haruka followed, muttering good-naturedly about something that the other couldn't quite hear.

"So, you think they know yet?" Seiya asked. Yaten and Taiki shared a looked and shook their heads.  
"My guess is they haven't been needed yet. The Moon Kingdom is too peaceful, Queen Serenity-sama too powerful. They haven't had any real trouble since the end of the Demon War." Taiki noted.  
The three were sitting at the edge a small clearing, just off the trail in the cool morning.  
"But you're sure it's them?" Yaten asked. Seiya nodded, a faint smile on his lips.  
"Hai, from what I remember. You both feel the same, don't you?" he asked.  
"Yes..... though not as strongly as you do. You were always closer to them, especially the princess." Taiki said and once again, the other two shared a look and Seiya sighed.  
"I know, I know," Seiya sighed and rolled his eyes skyward, his hands behind his head. He frowned in thought.  
"That wouldn't have affected your decision to come back as males, would it, Seiya-"kun"?" Yaten narrowed his eyes, emphasizing the last word. Seiya flinched. They hadn't had a good excuse for their own princess either, when she had asked.  
"You did it too!" he shot back and Yaten pouted and looked away. Taiki sighed.  
"And Haruka-chan?" he asked. The other two became serious again.  
"She has to be..... But how come she wasn't awakened when we were? Besides, I've got a pretty good idea of who she is, if memory serves, considering her feelings towards us and her powers." Seiya noted.  
"Towards you, most of all." Yaten reminded. "As I remember it, you wouldn't leave the moon princess alone and repeatedly let your intentions known, despite the fact that you knew a princess has to marry a prince. And that we have a duty to our own princess, first and foremost."  
"Well then what about Princesses Neptune and Uranus?" Seiya snapped.  
"They had to struggle for acceptance. I heard Princess Uranus pretended to be a Prince for a rather long time so they could be together." Taiki muttered.  
"Don't forget Ju—" Yaten started but Seiya raised a hand to silence him. The three froze, listening.  
"Someone's coming." He mouthed and they quickly stepped out of clear sight. A moment later, a soft female voice broke the relative silence.

"Mako-chan?"  
"Hm?"  
"Are you worried? I mean, about what the Queen said?"  
The tall brunette and the blue-haired girl appeared down the path, headed towards the other three, now hidden. They walked close together, Ami resting her head against Makoto's shoulder, her arms intertwined with one of the taller girl's.  
"A little....." Makoto admitted softly, frowning in thought. "If it's something Serenity-sama is afraid of, we should be too." She squeezed Ami's hand gently, reassuringly. "But don't worry, I'll protect you, no matter what. I'll protect everyone."  
Ami smiled slightly and returned the gentle pressure.  
"I'm more worried about protecting Usagi." She murmured, looking at the ground. "If it comes down to it, we can all take care of ourselves. But Usagi-chan....." she turned her gaze back to Makoto, who looked solemn. "I don't want to see what war would do to her. I can't imagine her around death and pain like that. The rest of us have all seen it before....." Ami trailed off, looking down again. Makoto's expression softened.  
"We'll all protect her. She's important to all of us." She assured. After a moment's thought, she added,  
"Besides, she introduced me to you." And Ami giggled in spite of herself, the slight sound breaking the mood. A faint reddening colored her cheeks as she lifted her head to kiss Makoto on the cheek. The brunette grinned, a blush of her own threatening an appearance.  
"Come to think of it, the first time we met, you were blushing. You looked rather cute, I might add." Makoto teased gently and Ami flushed a few shades more. The pair continued walking and were soon out of sight, having barely missed the hidden Lights.

"See?" Yaten gestured, dusting himself off. "Jupiter and Mercury, even in this life."  
Seiya muttered under his breath, watching the path the girls had taken.  
"Just forget it."

Haruka stretched and breathed deep, smiling. They'd left the Inn after a light breakfast and promising to visit soon and had just crossed the border an hour ago. The sun was high in the sky and the two had paused by a small stream to let the horses drink and take a break from riding.  
"According to the directions customs gave us, we'll be able to reach the school by evening." Michiru noted thoughtfully, petting the gray mare's head absently.  
Haruka lifted herself out of the grass where she'd been lying and brushed herself off.  
"That is, if we keep to the main road." she mentioned casually. "There are dozens of other ways we could take, hundreds of places to see." The blonde ran her fingers through her short hair, looking down the road. Michiru paused, then turned slowly to look at Haruka.  
'Could Haruka possibly mean...?' she thought, raising an eyebrow.  
"We have enough supplies to last maybe a week, then more then enough money to keep us going for a while. Melia-san was quite generous." Haruka continued indifferently, calculating the possibilities out of habit. "The weather's been clear lately, I'm sure it would hold for a bit longer, we could get in a few days ride, easy, judging by the wind."  
"You mean, go off on our own? Not return to the school?" Michiru asked quietly, but at the same time, a slight thrill ran through her at the thought. Travel with Haruka. Why should she go back to the school, at least, go back right away? Didn't she deserve a break? They could always return to the school after seeing a bit of the world, couldn't they?  
"Don't answer now, we've still got a ways to go until we reach anything." Haruka answered. "Just..... think about it." Michiru nodded and the two rested a while longer before continuing their journey. 

Feril pushed the boulder aside and paused, dusting herself off. Eyeing the dark passage she'd uncovered, she frowned.  
The faint sound of ringing metal met her sensitive ears, echoing against the stone walls of the passage. Scowling, Feril reached under her shirt to draw out a necklace, a black feather on a fine and shimmering chain that gleamed in the failing light of the day, hidden in this part of the world by clouds and massive mountains. The woman brushed her fingers over the dark surface thoughtfully.  
Deep in the caverns, the ringing stopped and Feril smirked darkly.  
"Though the years seem to pass in an instant to you, my lady, not all of us have the same leisure of youth and time." Boomed a voice from under the mountains. Feril shook her head.  
"And I would not think of keeping you from your work, Hepheron." She called back. "There is something I would like to discuss with you though."  
"Your armor." Came the smith's knowing reply.  
Feril slipped into the passages without another word, rushing though the maze of tunnels to the center of the intricate system under the mountains.

Even moving at a great speed, it took Feril somewhere around an hour to reach the magic-smith, standing in his mythical forge, fueled and fired by the heart of the planet, fierce and hot. The forge stretched as far as the eye could see, the walls lined with weapons, items and armor of every make and kind. The mighty smith himself stood in the center of it all, stone giants moving about the forge, creating more wondrous objects, many never to know the light of day.  
"Greetings, Lord Hepheron." Feril bowed her head slightly, obviously out of form, her eyes showing her displeasure.  
"Hail and welcome, my lady. It would seem you have found something out of place with my work?" Hepheron began politely. He towered over Feril, easily twice her height and four times as wide. Thick arms, built and stained from laboring in the forge for centuries, his fingertips blackened from his work. He looked like he could crush her with a single blow. Yet nothing about the way he moved or spoke would lead to the conclusion that he believed in his own ability to do so; in fact, it seemed quite the contrary, considering his respectful manner.  
"This." Feril held out her hand. The stain from the blood that she'd found dripping down the gleaming breastplate of her armor still dark on the tip of her finger. "It's happening again. Why?"  
Hepheron examined the blood thoughtfully before meeting Feril's gaze.  
"This is not the first time the armor has bled, you know what causes it. You had me forge it that way, remember? Connected to you by that necklace." He gestured to the black feather hanging around Feril's neck.  
"I know. But I haven't done anything different lately, not that I can think of, and still it bled." Feril noted.  
"You must have done something. The armor was made to reflect your soul, well, at least reflect your inner self. As you know, when it begins to dull or dirty, it is because you are falling into the ways of darkness. Think, what could you have done?" the smith persisted. Feril scowled.  
"Perhaps how I handled Drusis?" she wondered aloud. "No. That can't be it. I've dealt with his kind before, why would he bother me?"  
"Chances are it wasn't him..... let me see that a moment." He held out his hand and Feril removed her necklace and laid it in his open palm. Closing his eyes, he ran his massive, expert fingers over the feather, concentrating. Feril watched him closely until comprehension dawned on her features as his eyes opened again and met hers.  
"This can't be happening!" she hissed, her hands curling into fists. "No, that can't be it!" She looked at Hepheron, her eyes pleading him to tell her it couldn't possibly be true. The ancient magic-smith only shook his head, refusing to lie to her. He knew this was as weak and vulnerable as Feril got, and in a way, it scared him to see her like this. It was disturbing to see someone normally so powerful and confident so close to tears, looking so helpless.  
'She was a child too, once.' He reminded himself. 'She has her weaknesses and failings, just like everyone else. She wasn't always what she is now.' With that thought, he reached out and reached a massive hand on Feril's shaking shoulder's, in an attempt to comfort her. He realized his mistake at once as she froze and her expression turned steely and cold. Pulling his hand away, he tried to appease her by reminding her of the past.  
"Do remember when I first met you? I was just a child, not more the 5 or 6. You were visiting Earth as part of The Royal Guard with the Moon King and Queen. My father was a simple smith, my mother a sorceress, both working in the castle of the King of Earth. You came in to have your sword sharpened and played with me as you waited. You were the one that taught me magic can be mixed with steel, that you don't have to use one or the other. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have traveled across the world, learning from the masters of the skill, would have never become a master myself. You returned years later, distraught. You'd been banished and needed a way to redeem yourself, to prove your loyalty to the Queen and the Moon Kingdom. You needed something that would give you the strength to protect them from the darkness you'd seen coming." The smith's voice was low and rolled like thunder. Feril turned to meet his gaze and he continued.  
"You gave me the greatest commission I'd ever received, have ever received, to this day. I wanted to impress you, to earn praise from you, for I still remembered what I thought of you from before. So I created that armor, so you could wear your soul for all to see, so no one could accuse you of not being absolutely loyal....."  
"Fate led me to you the first time, I was to start you on the path of your life's work, for many a hero would come to need your aid. I was still working for them then." Feril interrupted flatly. She shook her head slowly. "The Fates denied me what I wanted with all my heart then, they continued to deny me it for a thousand years, and now, they try to keep me from it now that it has returned, using my own soul against me. I may no longer be a party to the plans of the three sisters, but I can work from memory. The tapestry of Fate is not a sight one easily forgets." Feril tapped her head, smiling coldly. "I may have use of you later Hepheron, I would not want to find you've become a puppet of Fate when I return." Feril turned to leave, glancing back over her shoulder.  
"And Hepheron? This stays between us." And with that, she was gone, disappearing into the maze of the forge, headed for the surface. And Hepheron stood there a while, contemplating whether it was better to be a puppet of Fate, or a puppet of Feril.

Michiru eyed the village curiously as they came to a stop on its outskirts.  
It had obviously only been built as a place for travelers and merchants, there was no other sign of anything that would sustain a community. It was just a small crossroads village. In one direction, the way they'd come, another, to the Moon Kingdom and the Institute. And three more lead away, to a world of adventure, or so it seemed. They entered the town and quickly found a place to stop for a meal.  
Michiru smiled, tucking a stray hair behind her ear as they waited for their food. From the experience of a single afternoon, she'd made her decision. She wanted to go with Haruka, to leave the school, to travel, together. The feeling she got being alone with Haruka washed over her, something like happiness, but not quite as fleeting.  
Haruka glanced up, looking across the table at her and flashed a grin. She would be free, free to race the wind, to go wherever it carried her, once again. Only this time, she wouldn't be alone.  
'It's funny how things work out. If I'd never gone to that school, I would have never met Michiru. Hell, if it wasn't for Feril and the school, I could be dead right now..... But instead, I'm ready to return to the outside world with a beautiful girl at my side.' Haruka slipped into her thoughts, thinking about how the present had come to pass.  
'Completely insane.' She decided, giving up. 'I blame Feril.' And with that, her thoughts returned to the girl across from her and wondering about their future together.

* * *

Feril: Hm, made it through the whole chapter too. Well that was more then I expected. But wait a minute, you're having Haruka and Michiru leave?

Author: Is that what I wrote? looks Well, I guess it would seem that way.

Haruka: I think I can handle being alone with Michiru for a while.

Michiru: nods solemnly We're completely fine with this.

Feril:..... ok, I give, what's the catch?

Author: Don't know what you're talking about. looks innocent R&R peoples! Without reviews, I'm easily distracted!

Haruka: As opposed to being easily distracted when you have reviews.

Author: Hush now, that's different. R&R!!! I'll try and get the next chapter up real soon.

P.S. I apologize for the lack of indenting, but that's something I'm still figuring out, Forgive me!


	21. Chapter 21: Past Life Quagmire

Disclaimer: What's mine is mine, what isn't isn't

"A new chapter for the new year. Be happy."

"Spoken,"  
'Thought'  
_"Telepathy"  
# _Memories or Dreams #

* * *

Usagi lifted her head and glanced towards the shore, treading water. They'd all decided that as long as they were out at the lake, they might as well go for a swim. A vicious water fight had ensued and the blonde girl had been in hot pursuit of Seiya after he had pretended to be a lake monster, pulling her underwater from below, that is, until something in the forest had caught her attention.  
"Odango! Think fast!"  
Usagi had no time to move as the dark haired boy soaked her with a huge splash and cracked up laughing at the sight of her. Usagi immediately forgot whatever it was that had concerned her and continued her furious chase of the laughing star.**Chapter 21: Past Life Quagmire**

Feril looked up at the dark sky, having finally emerged from the labyrinth under the mountains. She stood in silence a long while, as if waiting for someone or something to call to her.  
"Have you heard, Serenity?" she asked aloud after a while. "I thought, just maybe, I might be able to be with you, to stand by your side. I thought I'd finally be able to put to rest this demon eating at my heart, ever since that day and you would never have to question my loyalty, ever again."  
Feril knew it was dangerous to speak aloud like this, especially to someone like Serenity. She just might be heard. But she didn't care. It hurt, horribly. To be denied once again. She hung her head, falling silent again.  
And slowly, as if some great river was breaking through a dam, she began to laugh. Bitter, cruel laughter, self-deprecating and harsh.  
"Do you hear me Serenity?!" she laughed. "I came so close, I could almost reach you! I could have stood by your side, protected you! It's coming back, don't think you can fool me, Sisters! I see the darkness, even without your divine threads leading my sight! I won't fail again!"  
Feril sensed Serenity's presence shifting, searching for the being calling out to her, but she continued anyways.  
"I knew the King would die! Do you remember Serenity? I tried so hard to save him the first time, I knew it would make you sad to lose him. I never wanted that. That was the first time I was allowed to comfort you, remember? Ever since that day, I knew! I knew the Moon Kingdom would fall! And I knew I would do anything to stop it, to protect you and the princess! But I failed, still. My brother, the Fates chose then to make him act against me, to let his hatred of me blind him and I fell….. I would have rather you had let Uranus kill me that day then fail you again Serenity. That's why I have to lie, I can't let you know, you'd never approve of what I was doing. I couldn't bear that! I have to use the same methods as our enemies, fight the dark with my own darkness!" Feril felt Serenity's mind near her's, focusing, listening. And she became aware of her situation, what she was saying as well as where she was.  
'I can't let her find me!' she realized. Frantically, her mind flared out, scanning for the powers she knew.  
'What are they doing? They should have been back by now…..' she noticed both Haruka and Michiru's presence were out of place and took in a quick check of what they were thinking. 'No, not yet my dears. That would jeopardize everything I've done. I need a distraction.' Serenity's mind was very close now, coming closer by the second. So Feril did the only thing she could think of, knowing she would regret it.

Haruka gasped as a pain shot down her spine and she doubled over against Kazi's neck in surprise. The pain receded, replaced by a churning unease in her gut. Something was wrong. The wind had changed, it felt almost like it carried something….. "sinister" with it.  
Glancing over, she noticed Michiru seemed to have suffered a similar experience. They'd just started riding for the other edge of town to find a place to sleep for the night.  
"The princess," the aqua-haired girl managed and Haruka nodded, understanding and being completely lost at the same time. All she knew was that she had to return to the school, to protect….. Usagi. Usagi was in danger. She didn't know how she knew, but the information was there. She needed to go back, to defend Usagi, the princess. It was her _**duty**_.  
The pair wheeled their mounts around and took off in the opposite direction, heading back towards the school, back to the world they'd planned to leave behind, grim faces set in determination. Back to do their duty.

Setsuna glanced over at her Queen, noticing the frown now residing on the regal woman's face, a look of concentration on something outside the present conversation. The school heads had gathered to speak of transferring students among the schools and the like and asked Serenity to be present as well as Princess Thetis.  
_ "Serenity-sama?"_Setsuna asked, sending out her mind to the Queen so as not to alert the others gathered there of anything. After a moment, Serenity's eyes cleared of the far away look and she glanced over at the green haired woman that served her.  
_"I heard Feril. She was upset about something, but I could not find her in time to hear her exact words. I believe something has gone awry in her plans though, so it would be wise for us to be on guard….." _The Queen answered in Setsuna's mind, her thoughts as hesitant as her words would have been, telling Setsuna that Serenity was hiding something from her, that perhaps she'd heard Feril's words better then she claimed. Setsuna's curiosity rose, but she knew it was not her place to pry. Catching sight of Kaori Night watching them, both fell silent, sure the woman was trying to "listen" in on their thoughts.  
"I mean no offense, but I'm not sure I would want to risk any of my students to the Moon Kingdom, let alone this school." Elios StarRaven announced. "Despite the fact that the Moon Kingdom is the most peaceful nation I have ever known, it is still plagued with an unusual number of strange incidents and phenomenon, such as monster attacks and magical accidents. And I don't think it is wise for me to place my pupils in the way of such things. Were it not for this school's affinity for malady in these forms, I would still be hesitant….. after all, you have such a close connection to the herald of storms….."  
"Your point, Headmaster?" Kaori asked, her eyes gleaming. "Feril-sama has proven a valuable ally to all of our schools at some point or another. Just because Serenity-sama seems to have wooed her into a closer service to the Moon Kingdom, I see no reason that would be anything but an incentive to want our apprentices here, where they might chance learning from her."  
Queen Serenity remained unruffled by Kaori's obviously pointed remark, though Setsuna thought she registered a very slight and brief change in the Queen's demeanor.  
"What I meant was, I do not want my students influenced by one who still has rather dubious relations to the Pit." Elios amended darkly. A silence fell on the room, thick and menacing.  
"Am I to understand, Elios-sama, that you will not take part in the exchange because you feel your students would not be in good hands?" Serenity asked softly after a long moment, disappointment evident in her expression. Elios lowered his head slightly, holding back a scowl.  
"Of course not, my lady. It is simply that times are….. changing, something malevolent is growing in the world and I would not what to expose my young charges to unnecessary danger. Even you must admit, that woman is suspicious." He defended.  
"I have to do nothing of the sort, sir." The Queen answered quickly. "I trust Feril with my one and only daughter, and I trust her to protect my kingdom as well. If you mean to judge her simply because she spent fifty years in Hell, then please say so. I knew her before then and I know her now. I have no reason to doubt her."  
Setsuna caught herself staring at the Queen and quickly hid the fact. 'Could Serenity-sama possibly mean that? After all that's happened?' The Queen's gaze was troubled, but her words had seemed sincere.  
At that moment, something oppressive and chilling wrapped around the room, filling the air with a putrid chill and a sickening feeling. Something was wrong. And Queen Serenity recognized a feeling she hadn't experienced in fifty years.

"Something isn't right." Rei rose to her feet, her eyes scanning their surroundings. "There's an evil aura in the air….."  
Ami shivered and Makoto squeezed her hand in a covert gesture of reassurance as Minako solemnly moved closer to Usagi and Hotaru, Seiya following suit as Yaten and Taiki shared a look. They'd long since left the water and dried off, packing up to head back to the school.  
The chill was suddenly thrown off by a wave of suffocating, hot air, sending their stomachs plunging in distress. It shook their limbs, bringing sweat to their brows and filling them with a nauseous sort of exhaustion.  
"What's happening?!" Usagi cried weakly, trying to shake the feeling.  
Minako was the first to notice them, which was what saved the odango-ed blonde. A dark, scaly shape suddenly shot from the woods, straight for Usagi, a jaw full of gleaming, razor teeth opened for her throat. Minako tackled the girl to the ground and Hotaru leapt back, the creature missing her by mere inches. The blonde lifted her hand and aimed.  
"CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" she cried and the attack annihilated the thing instantly.  
"What the hell was that?" Seiya demanded, helping the pair to their feet.  
"I don't know, but you could try asking them." Yaten gestured to the treeline. They were surrounding by bristling, snarling, snapping beasts. Demons, what looked to be hundreds of them, all focused on them.  
"Shit." Seiya noted eloquently.

"What was that?!" the headmistress demanded, getting shakily to her feet.  
"Demons." Serenity answered quietly. "A Pit Summoning spell, a rather large one at that."  
"But Pit Summoning hasn't been used since the Demon Wars….." Kaori eyed the Queen critically, not quite ready to believe her. "How would—?"  
"Trust me. Once you have experienced one, you never forget what they feel like." Serenity cut her off. "We would do best to round up the students to high ground." She moved for the door, Setsuna following wordlessly behind her.  
"High ground? Shouldn't they be gathered in the castle?" Elios asked, moving after the Queen.  
"No." Serenity's tone left no room for further questions. "As powerful as this school's defenses are, it is never a wise thing to make these demons come looking for you. They have quite the disabling effect of feeding off fear and spread it even more effectively when their prey is hiding." As she reached the door, it was opened by a dark haired boy in armor with a sword strapped to his side.  
"The school's been evacuated, Serenity-sama." he informed, holding out his hand to take hers. "Excluding this room, of course. Protective barriers have been set on the mesa overlooking the school, the griffins are waiting to take all of you there. We should hurry, the forest is crawling with them."  
Serenity nodded, placing her hand in his and heading out the door.  
"You're full of surprises, Serenity-sama." The headmistress of the Amazon Institute spoke up. "Here I was under the impression that Prince Endymion had died with his family. But here you have his exact image, in the armor of his kingdom no less."  
The boy flinched slightly, glancing back at Serenity, who simply continued down the halls.  
"Indeed. But he goes by Chiba now, Mamoru Chiba. We were very lucky to find him after he disappeared following the death of his family. Now, if you please, we should make haste, once I'm sure everyone else is secure, I will be able to see to my daughter." The white-haired woman explained coolly. Both Setsuna and Mamoru turned to her in at that.  
"You may go, Mamoru, see to it that you take care. They're fighting on the other side of the lake, at the camp." She informed and he gave a quick bow before sprinting away as fast as he could to find a way across the lake to save Usagi. Setsuna gave the Queen a questioning look, but the regal woman shook her head.  
"I need you here with me, to direct the older students in an attack and keep order."

Now, had they been paying any mind, Haruka and Michiru would have noticed they were making far better time then was possible for their given situation, and that a path had been created to speed them on their way once again, back to the school. But they were not of the state of mind to currently notice such a thing and it seemed like an excruciating long road keeping them from their endangered friends, their princess in peril.

"FLAME SNIPER!"  
"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"  
"SHABON SPRAY!"  
"CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"  
The four fell back, Usagi and Hotaru in the center of their protective circle, feeling heavy and slow against the horrors they were fighting. It took so much effort to kill just one, these were unexplainably and undeniably stronger then any they'd fought before. Their mere presence seemed to sap their strength, making the girls exhausted and their hope was slowly ebbing away as they worked stoically to protect Usagi, who was distraught watching her friends struggle, holding Hotaru close. The Lights had disappeared in the fray a while ago, a terrible blow to the girls' morale, though Ami had pointed out that the number of demons they were against had been split, meaning the boys were probably still fighting them elsewhere.  
Another leapt at them, from Rei's side and the weary girl faltered. Realizing her mistake, she dove to take the monster full on to prevent it from reaching her friends, her attack glowing at the ready for one last shot.  
"Rei-chan!" Usagi turned to stop her but she was too late and could only watch as the demon descended on her best friend.  
"SERIOUS LASER!"  
The girls looked up as the demon howled in pain and fell away from the raven-haired maiden, defeated.  
"SENSITIVE INFERNO!"  
"GENTLE UTERUS!"  
Their attackers fell back under the newcomers' barrage. Enraged, the monsters went into a frenzy, sneaking out what had pushed them back and destroying everything they could lay their hands on, including one another. Once again, the girls were pushed back, though now the sounds of others fighting near by could be heard, three new voices and despite the new ferocity in their onslaught, the numbers of their enemy seemed to be falling.  
The sound of a sword hitting demon flesh came to their ears and they looked to see Mamoru wading into the fight, which raised their spirits immensely as Usagi lit up at the sight of her love and began using what small magicks she knew to reach him. But their foe surged again, reigning in from the frenzy and focusing on their prey.  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
The golden attack sent demons flying in its wake as Haruka soared into the fray astride Kazi, who was kicking and rearing at anything that tried to cause his rider harm.  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
Michiru followed suit, her attack flooding over the demons. The addition to their side helped, but the Tower Dormers were still being overrun.  
Minutes later, they were all together, Haruka and Michiru both having dismounted, their horses fighting besides them, kicking and biting any demon within reach. Haruka was careful, using Kazi to shield Usagi, as well as herself, while Mamoru fought, protecting the princess from the other side. They were back in a tight circle, magic, power, and steel filled the air. But it wasn't nearly enough. And then, once again, the strange attack broke the demons' ranks.  
"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"  
This time, the monsters seemed to have had enough, hesitating, as if listening to some voice only they could hear, then falling back, hissing and howling.  
"Who's there?" Usagi called.  
"Penetrating the darkness at night…"  
"The air of freedom breaks through…"  
"We are the three sacred shooting stars!"  
"Sailor Star Fighter!"  
"Sailor Star Maker!"  
"Sailor Star Healer!"  
The Tower Dormers were finally able to see who fought on their side. Three women stood along a tree branch, high above.  
"'Sailor'..…?" Michiru whispered. "Are they….. Sailor Senshi, like the ones of legend?"  
Similar thoughts were racing through the minds of all the Tower Dormers. They'd never heard of these Senshi though, these were not the legendary Senshi of the Moon Kingdom, with their guardian planets. But there was one thing Haruka knew, though she couldn't say why, but she knew it somewhere in the very core of her being, a place still hidden from her. She did not like these Senshi being here. They did not belong.  
She moved to block Usagi from them, and Michiru automatically did the same without even registering why.  
"What do you want?" Haruka demanded fiercely. 'They're not supposed to be here!' her mind repeated over and over, making her skull ache with something she couldn't quite remember. All she knew was something was wrong and all she had to blame were these Senshi who were not supposed to be there. 'Senshi….. Sailor Senshi. They should have never passed the Outer planets, how could I have missed them?' A part of her, a voice ancient and hauntingly familiar whispered and Haruka pushed it away in the back of her mind.  
"Leave the this to us." The dark haired one, Sailor Star Fighter she'd called herself, said, almost kindly. "None of you should be awakened just yet."  
"Awakened?" Hotaru spoke up. "What do know about our awakening?" The others looked at her, surprised by her tone. She seemed to know what they were talking about.  
"It is not yet time for you," The tallest, Sailor Star Maker answered softly. "We can say nothing more."  
"And now, we'll leave you to finish up what's left here. That's not to hard for you, is it?" the shortest, Sailor Star Healer asked sweetly and Haruka felt her anger rise. The demons were practically disappearing now, as if whatever had been directing them were gone. What few remained were of the weaker, stupider variety, still hissing and gnashing their teeth, hoping to get a chance to attack.  
Before any of the Tower Dormers could reply, the three women leapt into the night air and disappeared into the trees. Haruka swore under her breath and vented her frustration on the remaining demons, which the Tower Dormers quickly finished off.  
"I don't sense them anywhere now." Rei sighed. "It's as if they were never here….. I wonder what made them pull back."  
"Perhaps they were working with those women," Haruka mused to herself. "A trick or something to try and kidnap the princess." Mamoru heard her and looked solemn.  
"Whatever the reason, they didn't retreat because they were afraid or defeated. A few more minutes….. No, they were definitely called back by something. Probably the one who summoned them." He told her quietly, making sure Usagi and the others couldn't hear.  
"Summoned?"  
"Hai. Queen Serenity-sama said told the visiting headmasters it was a Pit Summoning, something that hasn't been used since the Demon Wars. Whoever summoned them probably called them back, they may have been a diversion of some sort."  
Haruka fell silent, letting his words sink in. She'd heard about Pit Summonings and it did not comfort her in the least that there was someone about who had the necessary power and knowledge to perform them, even if they seemed to have backed out this time around.  
"Look."  
Ami pointed across the lake, towards the mesa that towered above the school. It was lit with power, magic crackling in the air and the dark hoard that had covered its walls fell back, dead or fleeing. But then, all other magic ceased. After a long pause, a silvery white light, blinding and strong, engulfed the mesa, spreading out over the grounds, reaching even over to where they stood.  
"Queen Serenity-sama….." Minako whispered in reverent wonder as the light washed over them. Haruka closed her eyes, feeling blissfully at peace. The light was comforting, soothing to the soul, calming the beating ache in her, the burning questions in her mind. It was beautiful, so very beautiful and surreal, like moonlight breaking through a pitch black night.  
When the light faded, the night was calm again, peaceful and quiet, all signs of the demons erased, as if they were simply waking from some nightmare.

"Are you all ok?"  
They all looked up to see Seiya running towards them, the other two boys close behind. The boys looked relatively untouched compared to the cuts and minor wounds the Tower Dormers were sporting.  
"We could find you after we got separated, are you ok?" Ami stepped forward, checking for any visible harm done.  
"We're fine Mizuno-san." Taiki assured. "Though I think we should make haste back to the school in case something else decides to happen."  
"Wait." Haruka stopped them as they turned, heading for the trail back to the other side of the lake.  
"Did you happen to see anyone else in there?" she pointed towards the forest.  
"Someone else?" Yaten asked, looking at the other two.  
"Like who?" Seiya rubbed his neck, glancing back at Taiki and Yaten. The Tower Dormers were watching Haruka.  
"Three women." Michiru answered. For some reason, she stopped herself from saying they were Senshi, though she didn't know why and none of the other Tower Dormers seemed to feel the need to say anything about it either. The boys shared a look with each other, as if each one was questioning the other two if they had seen the three women, then shook their heads in unison.  
"No, we didn't see anyone. Why?" Taiki asked.  
"It was nothing," Haruka assured before any of the others could say anything. "We should get back now, make sure everything's alright."  
The other's followed her lead easily, without thinking much about it, as if it was natural to them, just as she had moved as if she was in charge, naturally and without thinking. But the three Lights shared yet another look as they trekked back to the other side of the lake. They recognized her in that moment, definitely. They knew who she was and knew it wouldn't belong until she joined their number, until she awaken as the legendary Senshi she was. Meaning the others would too, and the Sailor Senshi of the Moon Kingdom would rise again.

The students returned to their dorms that night, tired and their minds full of questions. The ones that had sustained slight injuries were treated and sent to bed, no one receiving anything too dire. But as she lay in her bed after wishing ever one a good night, Haruka felt it sink in. Her chance was gone, the cage door shut.  
'I wonder if we really could have…..' she thought to herself as her eyes closed and sleep slipped in. 'It would have been nice to try.' But somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew something had prevented them, something had stopped them and she knew she couldn't fight whatever it was and that knowledge hurt her somehow. A small wound, far off in the dark.

Setsuna sighed, walking back to her room, tired from the night.  
"I blame Feril….."

* * *

I'll try to update again soon, R&R 


	22. Chapter 22: Playful Gravity

It's been a while, I know. But hey, I've gotten a few reviews lately to motivate me to get off my lazy ass and write. So here you go, if anyone's there. It may get a bit confusing here, but trust me, it all serves its purpose.

"There is no greater sorrow than to recall in misery the time when we were happy." -Dante

R&R

* * *

Haruka slowed at the top of a hill, watching the dawn creep over the mist-wrapped mountains. It had been a full week since the attack on the school, since she lost her chance to escape with Michiru Kaioh. Michiru. Haruka's expression didn't change, though something moved behind her brilliant green eyes. It had been five days since the visiting students had departed. And Michiru had gone with them. 

Chapter 22: Playful Gravity

Feril keeled over, hugging her stomach, shaking. Kamui knelt besides her dutifully, a bucket in one hand, a wet cloth in the other, wiping her sweat beaded forehead. His demeanor was calm and professional despite the state of his master, giving the impression this had happened before.  
"That was very foolish, my lady." He chided, removing her stained and tattered garments. She gave him a quick glare before snatching the bucket from him and filling it quickly. Kamui didn't even wrinkle his nose.  
"It's none of your concern." She breathed angrily, wiping her mouth with her arm and getting to her feet slowly. Kamui sighed, taking the bucket to place it where the servants would retrieve and clean it out later.  
"You cast a Summoning large enough to be felt all the way out here and then controlled the entire thing? I would say it is, my lady." He countered calmly, moving to support her. "If things had gotten out of hand… we'd all pay the price, my lady. Just about everyone with any real experience fighting demons is dead, save yourself and a select few." He handed her a bowl filled with fresh water to wash away the signs of her sickness.  
"You doubt your ability to fight them, Kamui?" Feril asked when she finished, looking up at him. "I've trained you personally, you doubt it was enough? Besides, I would never lose control..… I couldn't let anything happen to Serenity….."  
Kamui was silent a long moment, watching his master's expression. There was so much power behind her eyes, so much energy coursing through that form. She reminded him so much of the power of a natural disaster that he sometimes wondered at how any flesh and blood body could contain her. But something has stained her, tarnished the strange beauty of the storm, something that gaped like a poisonous wound. And it always became easier to see when she spoke of Serenity. Always a flicker of pain. And he worried about Feril. Without her, he would be living a life worse then death, left to rot among the bottom feeders of this world, considered less then human. She had saved him and he was eternally grateful, her loyal servant to the end of his days. And he cared for her, she was his family, she had brought him to his men, they were his family too. Because of her, he wasn't alone anymore. But he often wondered if the same was true for his master. He often wondered if maybe, secret and hidden from everyone, was Feril alone?  
"I know it is enough, my lady." He murmured finally, handing her a towel. "I trust you."  
Feril paused at his words, glancing into his eyes before focusing on the ground again, looking thoughtful.  
"Good….." she replied softly and they both fell silent, listening to the wind.

-

Usagi yawned, stretching. She didn't understand why she had to leave her nice warm bed at this time in the morning. The sun wasn't even fully up yet and it was freezing. And she was working on homework. Tempted to return to the warm, welcoming embrace of her bed, she stopped short at the memory of Rei and Luna's fierce warnings about what would happen if she didn't finish her work before returning. She sniffed and hugged herself, trying to get warm as she stared hopelessly at the book in front her. She had only a few problems left, thanks to Ami's kindness, but the blue-haired girl had been called away by her own studies. So now Usagi sat in the cold morning, hours before the work was due.  
A gentle tug at her long blond hair made her jump, her head snapping around as she gave a little yelp of surprise, catching sight of a grinning Haruka standing behind her, a length of golden hair in hand.  
"Morning koneko." The runner greeted. "Isn't it a bit early for a kitten like yourself to be awake?"  
Usagi pouted, immediately wrapping her arms around the other blonde's legs from her sitting position, nearly making Haruka fall in the process.  
"You'll help me, won't you Haruka-kun!" she wailed. "Rei-chan and Luna are so mean! They won't let me back inside the school until I'm done with my homework!" She turned her face up to the sweatdropping Haruka, her eyes brimming at the edges with tears. Haruka sighed inwardly, offering a winning smile to the teary-eyed girl.  
"Of course, little koneko, I can't leave a lady in distress, now can I?" Haruka freed her legs from the girl's grip and sat down next to her. "So, how can I help?"  
The two sat there a while, puzzling out the problems and Haruka was surprised to note that she actually understood them. 'Guess I did learn something in this stupid place…' she thought to herself, glancing up absently. She caught sight of a familiar clump of green and grinned before turning her attention back to Usagi. The pair worked for a good part of the hour before Usagi had finally inked in the last answer. Haruka got to her feet and held out her hand to pull the odango-ed blonde up.  
"Arigato Haruka-kun." Usagi beamed happily.  
"But of course, koneko," Haruka smiled. Without warning, her hand snaked up to tilt Usagi's face up to meet hers as she planted a gentle kiss on the surprised girl's lips. Usagi turned bright red and after a moment longer then it probably should have been, Haruka pulled away as Usagi eyes, which had closed instinctively, opened wide again and she stammered, unable to make anything like words come out of her mouth. Haruka only smiled, giving a small tug on one of the long blonde tresses of the smaller girl.  
"You should look where you sit, koneko." She laughed, placing another quick kiss on Usagi's red cheek. "Ja!"  
She was gone before Usagi could even react, leaving the younger girl with the scent of the wind wrapped around her and the feeling of Haruka's surprisingly soft lips on her own.

-

Haruka stared out the window during her Basic class, spacing out. The weather had been odd lately. Warm one day, freezing and snowy the next. Someone had mentioned it had to do with an influx of elemental magic, whatever that meant.  
The blonde's wandering thoughts drifted back to the day she'd found Usagi outside during her morning run and she smiled slightly at the thought, remembering the expression on the energetic girl's face, utterly stunned. She wondered if Usagi had even noticed the mistletoe above her seat after Haruka left. Now, she blushed every time she met eyes with Haruka and the short haired blonde couldn't help but enjoy the effect a little. She found herself getting along with the other Tower Dormers, though Michiru's absence still tugged at her thoughts, waking and otherwise.  
The aqua haired girl had told Haruka as soon as she found out the she was going on tour with the Three Lights and had been chosen as a "student ambassador" to the other schools. She would be gone for spring and summer, then her contract discussed to see if she would continue. Haruka had fought down her natural reaction and congratulated Michiru, wishing her luck. Without truly intending to or even noticing, she'd turned cold and shut the other girl out before she had even left. She couldn't help but feel a little angry, without really knowing why. Her chance of escaping out into the world with Michiru was gone and now she was stuck alone at the school while Michiru traveled. She felt locked up and a bit betrayed. Her morning runs began to explore more and more of the grounds and she took to wandering by herself in her free time.  
But she couldn't seem to escape what was bothering her. Even as her wanderings grew, trekking further into the forest and the near by mountains. She pushed herself harder in track, leaving the other runners even farther behind her in her single minded drive for speed. But the thoughts still reached her, still wrapped around her mind, still found their way back to one entity that drove her to the extremes of her elements. She could not escape the aqua-haired girl in her mind or in her heart and she hated it. She hated the feeling of being so trapped by this feeling and only pushed harder, throwing herself fully into everything she did with a growing and almost disturbing intensity, gaining the quiet attention of her teachers and peers.  
But in her quest for freedom of these wistful thoughts, she pulled further away from the others, distancing herself. She kept her interaction with most of the students to a minimum, seeing the most of the Runners, who had been improving incredibly, inspired by their captain. The Tower Dormers managed to steal some time with the wind chasing blonde from time to time. Usagi especially, seemed to come across Haruka more often then anyone, even Hotaru. Even with their efforts, Haruka was still separating from the Institute and all they could do was watch as she slipped away from them, into her own little world.

-

Ami stretched, a yawn slipping out before she could catch it as she curled her toes in the warm sand, enjoying the sea breeze playing across her face. The ocean before her was a wonderful shade of blue, the water pristine and clear now. She had mentioned to the others early this morning that the day would heat up and, due to the layer of frost still clinging to the world around them, they had been hard pressed to believe the blue haired girl and join her at the beach. So she had gone alone with Makoto. Not that she minded. Just as she had predicted, the day was almost overly warm, considering recent weather, and the water had been refreshing. The sight of her girlfriend napping in the sand next to her clad in very little helped her mood as well.  
She smiled, watching the peaceful expression on Makoto's face, the breeze toying with a bit of hair that fell across her features. The taller girl's strong form was stretched out on a towel, a novel perched haphazardly on her chest from when her nap had snuck up on her in the middle of her lazy reading. Unable to resist, Ami's hand slipped into her bag and extracted her little handheld computer. Using the small lens hidden in the symbol on the cover, she focused and 'click', the image of Makoto napping in the sun was stored in its memory. Snapping the computer shut, Ami tucked it away, faintly pleased with herself.  
Movement on the cliffs across the bay caught her attention and the blue haired girl turned her gaze to discover a form outlined on the cliff side, looking out over the sea, short blonde hair dancing in the wind that was kept from the bay by said cliffs.  
'Haruka-kun?' she wondered, lifting her hand to shield her eyes from the sun, wondering what the other Tower Dormer was doing in such a precarious place. But Haruka seemed to be done with whatever had held interest, and turned, jumping, to Ami's surprise. The blue-haired girl almost called out a warning, but the runner caught an outcropping of rock and swung in, landing easily back on the path as if it were the most natural thing in the world and took off running at a steady pace, soon disappearing back into the trees. Ami was left with her thoughts and sleeping lover. Frowning, her gaze moved out to the deep, blue water that had held the intense gaze of the newest addition to Tower Dorm and she wondered.  
'What was that about…..?'

-

"Michiru-san?"  
The aqua haired girl lifted her head from the sheets of music in front of her to see Seiya addressing her.  
"I was wondering something." The black haired idol took a seat on the couch across from the violinist, who set her instrument aside.  
"Oh?" was her only reply, watching him thoughtfully. Her assignment from Queen Serenity to spy on these people and the lands they visited for news of war or these new warriors, rumored to be calling themselves Sailor Senshi, had so far turned up nothing but more rumors and superstitious tales. Though in the lands they were traveling through now, she began to see a new sort of look in the people's eyes, a fear and distrust of strangers, a sober murmuring among the patrons of the inns where they stayed. Here, they played to small, select audiences of noble men and women, who gossiped of hard times and gathering arms and dissent among the nations. The seeds of war were becoming more and more apparent as they moved deeper into the territory near the borders of Tern and Neglund, as well as the lesser territories nearly engulfed by the two powers.  
Seiya considered his words a moment before speaking, meeting the violinist's gaze evenly, his expression somber, though there was an ever present good nature behind his eyes.  
"What do you know of the Sailor Senshi?" He asked, his tone feigning casual, his gaze hiding a critical eye. Michiru was tempted to laugh, but betrayed nothing in her expression, which was one of mild surprise and curiosity.  
"You mean the Sailor Senshi told of in children's tales, the people of the Moon?" she asked. "Even in the bedtime stories, they died centuries ago. I'd heard rumors people believed they would be reborn, but they were told to me as myth and superstition. You think otherwise?" she asked, careful not to give to much away in her voice. Seiya again paused, thoughtful.  
"I know otherwise." He said finally. "I know the Sailor Senshi of the Moon Kingdom existed and I am hoping they will rise again, as the people whisper of."  
"How do you know?" Michiru asked, her interest peaked. If all this time she'd been traveling with them, Seiya knew of the Sailor Senshi, she wondered how much closer she was to completing her mission. The Queen's orders had been rather vague on that.  
"I know in my heart.' Seiya answered sincerely. "I know, deep down, that they existed, still do exist. There's too much happening lately, too much in the shadows, too much strange and magical for them not to. I don't know if you've been paying attention, but there are rumors of a mercenary band on the outskirts of Tern. Within their ranks are magic users, controlling the elements. In Neglund, a force is gathering reeking of ancient sorcery, by all sources. Things are all falling into place, the predictions made long ago are fulfilling themselves and other Senshi have awakened. Now, the world waits for the Senshi of the legendary Serenity to rise again. Your queen, she is also Serenity….. perhaps the same?" He asked directly, surprising the aqua-haired girl slightly.  
"She would have to be over a thousand years old." Michiru answered smoothly, her mind whirring. The predictions Seiya had mentioned had thrown her off, she'd only heard of them in passing, events that would supposedly lead to the return of the Moon Kingdom of legend.  
"She is not the only one..." the boy replied. "Lady Feril as well, is another piece of the puzzle."  
This information, Michiru did not have. Her eyebrows lifted in disbelief.  
"There is the lesser known version of the legends, that tell them as history and fact. There is mention of a warrior prophet, who served the Moon Kingdom and the Senshi. Supposedly, an heir to one of the noble lines of the Moon, a great leader of the armies there. That warrior was also known as Feril." Seiya informed, watching Michiru closely.  
"I've never heard that tale. How does it go?" Michiru asked slowly, now thinking her way around this, trying to decipher fiction and fact.  
"Well, the story goes, there was a great battle going on one the Moon, the Moon King's army clashing with the opposing forces. In some bizarre accident, the King was pulled down and about to be slain by the enemy, when a lone warrior, already battle-worn, flashed through the field with magic and steel, saving the King. The army rallied and this warrior warned his Majesty of the following events of the battle, which all happened just as foretold. Due to this forewarning, the King's army turned back inevitable defeat and took the field that day. It was discovered the warrior had fought through reckless odds to reach the King in time and had the gift of prophecy. The King immediately appointed this warrior to serve with his generals as they planned their battles, until he finally placed the warrior in complete charge of plotting it all out, using their gift foresight to find a victorious one. This warrior was supposedly named Feril and thanks to her help, saved the King and his soldiers on many occasions. Finally, as the fighting subsided, she was brought to meet the rest of the Royal family, the Court and the Sailor Senshi. She immediately pledged herself to the Queen, despite having been honorably discharged for her service. But, there was a problem with all this. Feril had a half brother, who, according to the story, was part of a race that came from shadows and darkness, the foe of the Moon Kingdom. Her brother, jealous of his sister, began to cause trouble for Feril and was seen as a threat by the Court. His treachery even cost the King his life in battle, something Feril blamed herself for. Returning to serve the Queen in her Court, Feril's ongoing dispute with her brother grew more and more heated until finally they fought and Feril was slain by her half brother. The Court, outraged, immediately ordered the brother's execution, which was carried out by Sailor Uranus. Unfortunately, without Feril to warn them, the Moon Kingdom was overwhelmed by the surprise attack of the dark forces and fell. Using the last of her power, the Queen wished for the safe rebirth of her Kingdom when they were most needed and, well, there you have it." Seiya leaned back, taking a breath, waiting for this all to sink in with Michiru.  
"So you think, because there is a Feril now, and a Serenity now, that the Moon Kingdom of old is being reborn? There has always been a Serenity ruling that land. And Feril served the queen before this one. I have yet to catch a glimpse of any of the Sailor Senshi of the stories though." Michiru answered after a long moment.  
"But you have seen other Senshi?" Seiya shot back quickly, almost triumphantly.  
"…..Perhaps." the aqua haired girl replied slowly.  
"You know they exist." The black haired boy persisted eagerly, leaning forward.  
"Hai." Michiru decided honesty would help her the most at the moment.  
"So why not share our information, drop all these sides and lines? Aren't we working for the same end, to resurrect the Sailor Senshi of old? You tell me everything you know, I'll tell you everything I know." The boy's eyes were bright with excitement and Michiru was intrigued. It was obvious Seiya knew something, and if she agreed to his terms, she wouldn't be giving much away to find that out. She opened her mouth to reply when the door opened.  
"Seiya! Baka, what the hell are you doing!" Yaten demanded hotly, darting into the room, Taiki close behind, both looking furious.  
"Excuse us, Kaioh-san." The tallest of the boys said curtly, grabbing Seiya by one arm as Yaten grabbed the other and the pair lifted the black haired boy up and promptly carried him out of the room, where furious whispers traveled back to Michiru's ears, followed by Seiya louder protests. The door slammed and Michiru was left alone with her thoughts.

-

Haruka sat in the shade of the forest, resting a moment. She could hear the waves crashing just beyond her line of sight, blocked by the trees. Everyday now, she'd been finding a different way to the ocean, to stand a moment, she only allowed herself a few seconds, looking at the sea, taking in the scent carried to her by the wind. She felt so restless her, and again wondered why she remained, now that Michiru was gone.  
Was it that faint hope to see her again? The feeling that she would return and everything would be perfect? The blonde pushed these thoughts away, running a hand through her hair, clearing her thoughts, stretching.  
"I blame Feril." She muttered darkly as she headed back down the path to the school, feeling rather like a wild animal returning to a cage.

* * *

Well, there you go. I'll try harder to get in updates, but who knows? R&R 


	23. Chapter 23: Chance of Interrogation

Feril hefted the last chest onto the back of the carriage and stepped down, dusting herself off with her hands.

"That the last of it, miss?" the stable boy asked and Feril nodded, tossing him a coin for his troubles. He bowed, thanking her profusely for her generosity and disappeared in case she decided she'd been overly so. Feril smirked and shook her head.

Escorting dignitaries wasn't one of her favorite duties, but her skill weren't needed on the field at present, so she did what she could to help Tern.

Kamui stepped out of the Inn and glanced down the road.

"My lady, isn't that…?" he began, receiving a look of confirmation. The ebony skinned warrior fell silent, curious as to what his commander would do.

Down the road, at a smaller Inn, students were disembarking from their own coach, Michiru Kaioh of St. Catherine's among their number.

Chapter 23: With A Chance of Interrogation

"Are you sure about this, Seiya-san?" Michiru asked coolly over her cup of coffee, surveying the young man sitting across from her, his gaze resting lazily on the street outside the inn window.

"Very much so, Michiru-san." He answered back just as casually. The pair had spent the past week painstakingly dodging the other boys in an attempt to share information, while Yaten and Taiki had been vigilant is seeing to it they had no time alone together.  
Michiru had to admit, she'd been impressed up until the point Seiya had paid a maid to rush down and announce that the boy's belongings were being carried off by birds, squirrels, raccoons and the like. Which, in fact, thanks to a little encouragement from the black haired boy, they were. The pair had darted off to battle the woodland creatures, leaving Michiru and Seiya conveniently alone.

"Now, where do we begin?" Seiya smiled at his lovely companion, leaning back in his chair.

"Perhaps we should begin with why your friends don't want us to have an open exchange of information?" Michiru prompted. But before Seiya could answered, they were once again, interrupted.

"Lady Feril! I thought your envoy had left already!" the barkeep cried, throwing down his towel and moving out from behind the counter to greet the woman. Michiru and Seiya looked up in surprise.

"They did, Lord Bladesong will look after the ambassadors until I catch up. But I just couldn't leave town before getting a loaf of your famous pot cooked fry bread. Do you have any on hand?" she asked, grinning.

"Not at the moment, but for you, my lady, will make some up right away! Please, sit, can I get you anything to drink." He gestured, urging her to sit, as if worried she'd change her mind and leave.

"I'll take an ale," she informed, looking around. Her eyebrow quirked as she met Michiru's gaze and a slight grin made its way across her features as she took note of Seiya as well.

"Well, what have we here?" she asked, moving to take a seat near the pair. "Wait, don't tell me!" she held out her hand, the other going to her head, as though she were concentrating. "You ran away together because you're madly in love and couldn't let anyone stop you from being together!"

Michiru gave the woman a good natured kick out of reflex, almost forgetting in the familiar moment where they were. Seiya, on the other hand, had no such distraction.

"What brings you here?" he asked. Considering the topic he and Michiru had been attempting to discuss lately, he was intrigued at the woman's sudden and rather convenient appearance in this particular town and this particular inn.

"Escorting dignitaries. They have no need for me elsewhere at the moment, so I help out where I can." She answered easily as the barmaid brought her ale, receiving a hefty tip and a wink in return, to which the barmaid blushed and hurried off after thanking Feril for her generosity.

Again, Michiru found herself questioning the patron of Tower Dorm's sexuality, which she had yet to really figure out. But that was for another time. She took the opportunity to examine the change wrought on her old friend through her time away from the school. She seemed different, distracted even, though that was easy enough to understand, considering her current job. Seeing the woman out of her own personal colors or even those of the Moon Kingdom, on the other hand, seemed stranger then anything. The colors and emblem of Tern, placed over her heart, seemed out of place on the wild character who had saved her so long ago.

"How have you been?" she asked sincerely, breaking Michiru out of her thoughts. The aqua haired girl was surprised to find Feril's gaze searching her, the question holding more then the words could imply.

"I have been well." Michiru answered softly, realizing what Feril was truly referring to and suddenly resenting her for it, for the strange wave of guilt that followed her understanding. "It's nice to travel with someone else for a change, and to get away from school, see new places."

It was clear she wasn't going to say much else on the matter, not with Seiya there.

"And you?" the warrior woman sighed, leaning back in her chair, her attention turning to the dark haired boy.

"I'm doing fine, Feril-san, thank you for asking. How are things between Tern and Neglund?" he asked.

"As volatile as ever." She noted dryly, taking a swig of her drink. "The whole damn situation's like a powder keg and sparks are flying all around, just a matter of time 'til the whole thing gets set off. There's no escaping it. So, what were you two conversing about before I poked my nose in, lovebirds?"

Michiru was surprised at the pang of guilt she felt at Feril's teasing. But she brushed it off easily with a smooth smile, interrupting Seiya before the boy could eagerly confirm the woman's words, playfully or not.

"Talking about you, actually." She murmured, batting her eyelashes and leaning in, laughter in her gaze.

"Me?" Feril laughed. "What about me? I mean, I know I'm amazing, stunningly beautiful, witty, powerful, not to mention modest, but why would you two be talking about little old me?"

"Too modest, if you ask me." Seiya quipped, earning a grin and an attempt at a solemn nod from Feril.

"Well, not really about you, just someone with the same name." Michiru continued boldly. "Or at least. we suppose so. That would depend on how old you are."

Feril laughed as Seiya looked a little taken aback.

"Come now Michiru, it's rude to ask a lady her age." The woman chided playfully, her eyes dancing.

"I never thought you were one to cling to titles, Feril." Michiru shot back smoothly. The woman warrior shrugged, waving her hand dismissively.

"Fine, I'm ancient. Older then Yuril." She intoned solemnly, disappearing behind her drink. Yuril was a sentient city-state founded over a millennia ago, the city itself possessing a mind and, greatly debated, possibly a soul. Seiya rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair and Michiru sighed, opening her mouth to protest the answer.

"Lady Feril, what a surprise to find you here."

Michiru and Seiya almost jumped out of their seats at the sound of Kaori's voice just over their shoulders. The Magus was smiling slyly at Feril, though gave an irritated glance at the two students, as though their presence interfered with something.

"Hello Kaori. I must say, I was just as surprised to find you all in this neck of the woods." Feril answered coolly. From behind the Magus came the other two headmasters, each looking grim at the sight of the warrior woman.

"Greetings, Lady Feril." Elios murmured coldly. "Seiya-san, come over here please. Michiru-san, you would do well to do the same."

"Come now Elios." Feril chided. "I'm merely talking to them. I swear, there's not a political agenda hidden anywhere in this little chat."

"War is on the horizon, Lady, you out of any of us should know that well. It would not do for us to be seen fraternizing with you. Seiya, I will not repeat myself." The dark haired boy frowned and did as he was told, clearly surprised and maybe more then a little disturbed at the turn of events. Michiru remained seated, her attention on Feril.

"Michiru-san…" Elios seemed torn between pleading and demanding for the girl to move away from the woman who was so dangerous in his eyes.

"What does he mean, Feril?" she asked softly. "Why would it be bad for us to be seen with you? By who?"

"You didn't even have the decency to inform them of the harm that could befall them, befall their homes by meeting with you!" the man hissed at her, a tight grip on his student's arm.

"My apologies, Elios. I forgot myself. It was not my intent for my presence to result in any sort of harm to either of them." Feril rose to her feet, dipping her head in a slight bow. "It seems I shall be on my way." She turned to go.

"Feril!"

The woman glanced back at Michiru's voice, the aqua-haired girl rising to her feet as well.

"Walk with me to the stable, Michiru? I'm sure Elios-san won't object, you're from the Moon Kingdom, not his lands, after all.  
Michiru followed quickly behind her, out the door with only a questioning look back in Seiya's direction, who shrugged and shook his head.

"What was that about?" she asked, hurrying to keep up with Feril's long strides. Out of sight of the others, the older woman slowed her pace and fell back to walk with Michiru, an arm slipping affectionately around the girl's waist to pull her close so she could speak softly and be heard.

"I no longer officially serve the Moon Kingdom. I am an avatar of Tern, at current time." She fell silent and Michiru waited, knowing something important was soon to come.

"The war that Tern and Neglund are gearing up to… It's going to be huge. Bigger then we two can contain. Maybe even the Queen realizes it's beyond preventing now. But when it finally does go off, it's going to spill over into all the neighboring lands. And both sides are already lining up their supporters. There's too much pressure for anyone to exist in the middle ground and dignitaries and officials are under heavy surveillance from both sides so that alliances can be predicted and preempted. That's what Elios is worried about, someone mistaking you guys for agents and representatives for your countries, seen talking with me. Chances are you'll be approached by an agent working for Neglund sometime soon, now that we've met, so be on guard. I do believe Kaori's realm is leaning towards supporting Neglund, while Elios' remains undecided at present. I've done my best to publicly distant myself from Sere-… the Moon Kingdom, but the connection is hard to lose. Chances are Tern would have allied that way anyways…" Feril's steps slowed to a full stop, the wild woman looking up at the sky, half lost in thought, releasing Michiru.

"It'll be your time, soon, with the way things are headed…" she murmured, sounding so very tired all of the sudden as her eyes closed and she ran a hand through her short hair. "You'll begin awakening any time now…"

"Awakening..." Michiru whispered, half to herself.

"Your full power, of course." Feril declared quite matter-of-fact, though still with the same gravity of wear. "All of Tower Dorm will be revealed in its glory. I expect a lot from you all… If only I can keep you from this…"

"From war?"

Feril didn't answer at first, her eyes opening slowly, troubled almost, like some dark thought was pricking at her mind.

"Yes… from war…" she muttered and Michiru for some reason was struck with the distinct impression that she was lying. But without any reason, she couldn't question her old savior, who now turned to face her. Something in Feril's gaze saddened Michiru, something about the way the elder woman looked at the aqua-haired girl as though she were someone else, someone from a memory, both depressed Michiru, and sent a strange thrill down her spine.

"Our reunion was short lived, love." Feril smiled, the weariness slowly evaporating from her features, as though being drawn out from sight. A fond caress against Michiru's cheek, fingers traveling through aqua tresses as Feril leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead, again sending that strange thrill through her, that sense of connection, of a shared secret.

"Go back to your inn. I'll do my best to visit you all when I can. I know you girls will make me proud." Came soft words into her ear and Feril pulled away, disappearing into the stable. Far too quickly, she burst out again atop of Syn, flying down the road, her laughter ringing in Michiru's ears. And for some reason, the scent of roses floated to the surface of the aqua haired girl's memory at the sound, along with the ghost of a waltz in the back of her mind as she made her way back to the Inn.

"You wanted to see me?" Haruka stuck her head in the doorway to Setsuna's office. The green haired woman looked up and closed the book she'd been writing in.

* * *

"Come in, Haruka. I want to talk to you about charity work abroad." She gestured to the chair across from her.

"Abroad? I thought I had to stay here a while longer before I started traveling." Haruka noted, taking a seat.

"Normally, yes, but there are some special circumstances that almost seem to be 'conspiring' to get you out from under our direct supervision." Setsuna informed dryly and Haruka wasn't entirely sure she meant it as a joke or not. "A few cases have come up in which your specific experience and powers would be best suited. There are still many details to be ironed out, but would you be willing?"

Haruka stared a moment before starting slowly.

"I… have a choice?" she asked, faintly confused. She had been under the impression such things were all but officially mandatory. Setsuna's wry smile confirmed that belief.

"Technically, yes, you do have a choice." She answered. "We can't just throw you out there against your will, now can we?"

"Can't you?" The blonde quipped dubiously and Setsuna sighed.

"We could, if you insist. But we wouldn't." she amended. "So?"

"I'll have to think about it…" Haruka murmured, for the first time realizing how reluctant she was to return to the world that had treated her so poorly outside the school's borders. Not only return, but return ousted as what she really was, a magic user. To openly use her abilities, act as a diplomat of all magic users to the world. Considering her luck in that area in the past, she wondered if Setsuna had any idea of her experiences.  
"Are you sure to send me?" the blonde muttered, running a hand through her short hair. Setsuna smiled softly.

"Yes, Haruka-kun. Don't worry, I've looked over your record, I know about your incidents. I think this would be a good experience for  
you, a turning point. But it's up to you, if you feel ready for it or not."

Haruka nodded slowly to show her understanding and good intent and Setsuna handed her a folder.

"Here's the information we have so far. Look it over, Haruka, and get back to me." The blonde nodded once more, rising from her seat and bowing to Setsuna before escaping the room.

* * *

Sitting in her loft, flipping through the papers, Haruka let out a long breath, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes. It was all so overwhelming.

"I blame Feril," she muttered tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

Was it time to give the world a second shot?


	24. Chapter 24: Blind Corner

Disclaimer: What's mine is mine; what isn't, isn't.

I pushed this into an update because in quite literally two hours, I'm leaving the country for a month and won't be able to update. It's small, I know, but it'll have to do until I can return. My apologies.

that's quite null and void, as the site was down the night I tried to update, which is why you're getting this now. Don't worry though, I guarantee the next, longer chapter soon. It's already mostly written out, just need to get it into Word, and then onto the site. So, sometime in the next two weeks, I hope.

R&R  
-------------

#"How can you smile like that?"  
The shivering whisper broke the dark as if in sync with the flicker of the struggling firelight. Thin arms wrapped protectively around the almost gaunt form of the young inquirer; a cool cheek touching against a frozen ear in some affectionate attempt to preserve some form of warmth in the other.  
"Smile like what, Haruka?" murmured the slightly older girl, who seemed aged beyond her few years for her hardships.  
"Like everything's going to be ok…" murmured the blonde, her golden locks caked in dirt, their color hidden.  
"It will be, Haruka, one day. I need to believe that it will be." Gwen answered, holding the younger girl close as their eyes closed and they drifted off to sleep.#

Chapter 24: Blind Corner

"Do you have everything you need?" Ami asked, trying to hide the anxiousness in her voice. Makoto put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, easily enough construed as a gesture between friends, both girls watching the tall blonde before them heft a pack to shoulder height.  
"I think so, if Setsuna's list was right. I don't think I'll really need all off this, but she insisted…" Haruka shrugged helplessly.  
"Used to traveling light?" Mamoru and the other girls had arrived to send Haruka off on her trip. She'd managed to avoid any sort of party they might of thrown with last minute packing and running all around the campus, leaving instructions with all the members of the Runner's Hall, turning in her homework and all the assignments she'd be missing while she was gone. Both Usagi and Minako had taken this challenge quite seriously and it seemed they had decided to bring what little cheer to the occasion that they could, equipped with cards and treats, which Usagi had dutifully taste-tested from the appearance of the rather large empty spaces on the tray and the crumbs around her mouth.  
"Surprise!" Minako and Rei cheered, Usagi doing her best to chime in and muffled by the remainder of a cake that had mysteriously found its way past her lips. They group beamed at Haruka, who gave a bemused grin at them in, meeting the triumphant gaze of Minako as she did so.  
"We're sending you off in style, Haruka-kun!" she declared in a tone that brooked no refusal. Haruka had the sudden image of being force-fed cakes and sweets, serenaded, congratulated and receiving a medal before riding off into the sunset. Having absolutely no idea where that image came from, and no real desire to find out if it rang true, she set herself to accept her fate. It was clear short of a miracle, she was not going to escape the affections of the Tower Dormers, intent on performing this ritual of theirs.  
"You'll have to send 'em off in a hurry, 'cause we're moving out just as soon as the horses are hitched."  
A miracle appeared in the form of a, for sheer lack of any other description fitting, crusty old man who seemed to have something Haruka wouldn't choose to inquire about growing along the lid of his left eye, his right giving a stunning impression of being coated in mucus. Warts littered his features and hands, both gnarled and dirty. His voice was raspy and as he approached at a shuffle, he coughed unpleasantly and the group decided to ignore whatever it was flew from his mouth to his hand, to be wiped upon a cloak that had most defiantly seen better days, though it had clearly been ages since.  
Haruka briefly thought she might prefer whatever Minako and the others would have put her through to whatever purpose this man had for her.  
"Christian-san, glad you could make it. Thank you again for agreeing to be Haruka's guide to the town. I know traders don't like going through there, especially these days." Setsuna appeared, the group having been too distracted to notice her entrance with Hotaru at her side, the small girl promptly launching herself at Haruka and successfully attaching to the tall blonde's side, nearly knocking her over.  
"Haruka-papa, take me with you?" She asked quietly, with a small smile on her face, fully aware her request couldn't be fulfilled.  
"Maybe next time, Hime-chan." Haruka winked. "Setsuna-san says this one's for me only, for some reason."  
"You would know that reason if you read your mission file, Haruka-kun." Setsuna informed calmly, having come to stand right behind the blonde, who flinched and smiled guiltily.  
"I was planning to, really! But with assignments and tying up all the loose ends I just didn't have time." Haruka shrugged helplessly.  
"Perhaps if you'd spent less time flirting? Or day dreaming? Maybe taken the notes along with you on those secret late night runs of yours." Setsuna counted off on her fingers and Haruka sweatdropped.  
"Perhaps…" she muttered with a sigh, hanging her head.  
A sound like a dying monster made all but Setsuna and Hotaru jump and turn to see the old man, Christian, holding his side. After a moment's contemplation, they all realized what was happening. He was laughing.  
"The youngling's got some silver tongue and twinkle in 'heir eye, eh? I used to be like that, when I was your age. Ever' where I turned, a new beaut' to confess my 'ffections to. Stick with me kid, if 'e're lucky, I'll teach you a trick 'er two." His wild brows waggled and his right eye moved it what vaguely could be translated as a wink but all in all left them all feeling a bit sick.  
Haruka felt a wave of self pity. Just what exactly was Setsuna intending, sending her off with this man?  
"Come back soon, Haruka-papa." Hotaru whispered in her ear as she realized her hold on the blonde, patting her arm reassuringly and stepping back with an innocent smile. Haruka managed to give the girl a look of one abandoned before Christian reached up with a gnarled hand and grabbed the blonde's arm, dragging her off with a surprising strength for his battered form.  
One might have thought they saw something of a small smile on Setsuna's face as the green haired woman watched the pair depart, but one can't really be sure.

Haruka eyed the road around her and sighed inwardly. Everything was so gray and flat. They'd caught sight of the town hours ago but it felt like they were making no progress. Much of the caravan had left them at a crossroads a few miles back, now only Christian and his son by the same name, known as Chris for sake of convenience, rode with her and Kazi.  
Christian had spent the entire week's worth of their slow, tedious journey attempting to regale the young woman with clearly tall tales of his own exaggerated and evidently fabricated heroism, supposedly true stories with gaping plot holes that suggested far too much to drink then anything else. His son, Chris, in about his thirties by the looks of it, was a quiet, boring man that seemed to tune out his father's ranting and ramblings, a sign Haruka had taken at the beginning of their trek as one of ill-tidings. Sure enough, she hadn't had a quiet moment yet.  
"We're here."  
Haruka blinked, they were the first words that had left Chris' mouth the whole week, his tone as dull and flat as she might have expected, if she hadn't come to the point of wondering if he couldn't talk, living a life where he'd never been able to get a word in edgewise.  
"Oh?" Christian pulled his mount to a stop and lifted a twisted hand to shield his eyes as he surveyed the horizon. Haruka had yet to figure out how he could possibly see anything, given the state of his eyes. "So we are." He declared after a moment, giving the blonde a gap-toothed grin. "There you go. Been a pleasure."  
Chris grunted a similar sentiment and without warning, both men turned their mounts and took off, back the way they'd came.  
Haruka stared after them. And stared. And stared some more.  
Kazi shifted beneath her and she remembered to blink. Turning to look back to the town, strangely silent, she glanced back, the men having disappeared by now, then shook her head. She really should have paid more attention to those papers. Setsuna wouldn't have sent her to a ghost town, would she?  
Haruka decided to find out for herself, and, freed of the burden of her guides, worked Kazi into a gallop, closing the distance between the horse and rider and their destination.  
No, Setsuna had not sent her to a ghost town.  
She'd sent her to a plague town.

"You're working late again?" Makoto asked, running her fingers through her love's blue hair. Ami closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling as she leaned back and removed her glasses, nodding slightly.  
"I am. Setsuna-san's adamant that I break down the chemical coding if possible, as soon as possible." Ami rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Sensei's even excused… no, _excluded_ me from all further class work until I figure this out. But no one else is supposed to know about it." she leaned her head back, looking up at the brunette, who smiled and leaned down to kiss the young genius. When the kiss broke, she smiled, their noses touching.  
"I won't tell a soul, promise." Makoto assured. "Now I'm going to go make you some tea. Is there anything else you want?"  
"You." The blue-haired girl answered quietly, unable to stop the flush that tinted her skin as her arms reached up and she boldly but gently pulled her friend down into another quick kiss. Makoto grinned at the display of confidence in her normally shy lover. Every now and then, she did or said something that caught most everyone off guard.  
"We'll get to that," the tall girl promised, planting a kiss on the genius forehead as she reluctantly separated to sneak down to the kitchens to make some tea. Not that anyone much cared that she was there. Everyone knew that Makoto Kino had pretty much unlimited access to the kitchens. Still, there was an air of secrecy in everything pertaining to her relationship with Ami.  
She returned to the girl's room with some tea and a few of her lover's favorite snacks.  
"Anything else?" she asked, setting it down besides the studious girl. Ami blushed again, glancing up.  
"It'd be nice… when I do turn in for the night… if my bed were warm…" she answered slowly.  
"Makoto Kino is on the job!" With a kiss on the cheek, the brunette left the genius to her work and went about her own very important job, making sure the blue haired girl's bed was warm. She was quite dedicated to her cause and intended to remain until she was kicked out, which never happened.


	25. Chapter 25:Classical Feint

* * *

Disclaimer: What's mine is mine, what isn't, isn't. Don't steal.  
So I took a little longer updating then I might have liked, but nothing too unbearable, right? Another short chapter, don't worry though, we'll be hitting the meaty ones soon. 

And another thing I can't let go unnoted; the demotion of dear Pluto.  
I dedicate this chapter to the smallest and recently downgraded planet on the further reaches of our little system. You'll always be a planet in my eyes.

R&R

--------------------  
"_A skilled decoy can throw your enemies off your trail. A master decoy can survive to do it again."  
_-Gerrard _of the _Weatherlight  
--------------------  
,.,.,."You must be Tenoh-sama, yes? Of course you are, of course you are! Thank God you've come! Right this way, Tenoh-sama!"  
,.,.,.Haruka reluctantly followed the excited priest, glancing back once more at a forlorn looking Kazi, who was eyeing the grass with distrust. Haruka made a mental note to take him far outside the village to feed.

**Chapter 25: Classical Feint**

,.,.,.Against probably her better judgment, the tall blond had made her way to the silent town, confirming her suspicions of the presence of plague. Chalk crosses on doorways, oddly clean streets, signs of fire all along the road, and most blatantly, an official sign in the city of the town, asking for aid while warning to flee at the same time, a rather mixed message to be sure  
,.,.,.Haruka noted her judgment had been lacking somewhat as of late. Pinpointing the moment at which her sense had fled as she stepped into the dimly lit church, the blonde let out a sigh carrying the words,  
,.,.,."I blame Feril," just far enough to reach the priest's ears. The man turned, expression hopeful.  
,.,.,."So you truly are a favorite of the Lady of Tern?" he asked. "We had requested the aid of Honorable Sir Bladesong, but with things as they stand now, we had little hope of any response. We were overjoyed to hear you were coming since he could not. Though because the missive bore the Moon Kingdom's seal, I did not think…" the poor man trailed off, taking her bewildered silence as a sign that he had somehow offended her. "That isn't to say we did not take Lady Feril's word as truth, of course." He stammered, holding up his hands helplessly. "She promised her aid, it is not our place to question the form in which it travels."  
,.,.,.The priest lowered his head dejectedly.  
,.,.,.Haruka opened her mouth to correct the man, that Feril hadn't sent her, but closed it again when the thought struck her like lightning. ,.,.,.Did she really know who was behind this mission? Feril's hand had appeared elsewhere more then enough times to make her suspect.  
,.,.,.The blonde suddenly found herself angry; tired and frustrated with the fact she'd been shuffled around like a pawn in some game the players considered to be beyond her feeble powers of comprehension.  
,.,.,.Haruka realized the priest had been watching her apprehensively and concerned for some time now while she had been in combat with her thoughts.  
,.,.,.'We'll see who comes out on top in this little diversion.' She decided, putting on her best regal air. Haruka had not spent her entire childhood a street rat and knew something of the games played among those who could afford them.  
,.,.,.'We'll see who is a pawn…'

,.,.,.Queen Serenity eyed the board before her distractedly, the pieces scattered about as they moved toward their inevitable miniature battles. She knew the Court would be aghast to find her playing a game when envoys from surrounding realms waited to be heard, lands seized by plague and strange violence. But her absent opponent was silently insistent that their little tradition be acknowledged, to the point of eliciting ire in the Queen towards the unwavering will of her old friend.  
,.,.,.Yet even in the face of this irritation, a slim, exasperated smile escaped her royal visage. She knew full well her friend's intent in demanding her attention in something so trivial as this game in such a serious time. The Queen had few other releases for her thoughts and energy these days, no one to truly talk to with all her dear ones gone from the palace, no real way to relax. It was this distraction, which commanded her full attention even for a few meager moments, that broke her away from the grind of routine, the onslaught of duties required by her post; it served to allow her some sort of rest from it all, however temporary.  
,.,.,.As graceful fingers descended to grasp one of her own painstakingly crafted crystal game pieces, (an old gift from her current opponent, a set the envy of any player) she noted absently her friend's favorite piece, the Fateful Eye, wasn't in current play, but lingered in an obscure area of the board, unused. She wondered at this as this as she moved her own favorite, the Elegant Diplomat, towards the only unclaimed piece on the board and half the object of the game to obtain.  
,.,.,.She stepped back, examining her play almost wistfully, as though willing her opponent to appear, to respond. No one materialized, the board was still. Serenity hadn't truly expected anything to happen, but wouldn't have minded if it had.  
,.,.,."Majesty?" came the servant's tentative call, letting the Queen know her brief escape had ended. She sighed inwardly, checking the mirror as she passed, her royal mask back in place.  
,.,.,.As the door closed behind the lonely Queen, one of the stone pieces, belonging to her opponent miles and miles away, rose by some unseen hand and moved across the board. The piece known as the Loyal Hands made its way to the unclaimed piece as well, the game piece known as the Standing Element.

,.,.,.Michiru's head pounded as she worked to steady her breathing and calm her racing heart. The aqua-haired girl glanced out through the space between the circled carriages and carts of their caravan.  
,.,.,."Is that a fucking chimera!"  
,.,.,."It seems to be a setting-things-on-fire-while-eating-our-supplies chimera, but I could be mistaken. I've never inquired about their reproductive system, it might be impolite."  
,.,.,."That was clearly an adjective, not a verb."  
,.,.,."Either way, both could fit."  
,.,.,."Except the meaning I intended was evident due to emphasis and tone, therefore, you were purposely misconstruing my words."  
,.,.,."It just ate your lead pair."  
,.,.,."Mother --!"  
,.,.,.Michiru blocked out the rest of the conversation, trying to form a plan. In doing so, she caught the sound of the Three Lights, speaking in hushed tones as the watched the beast from the shadows near by.  
,.,.,."Elios-sama's out cold, I don't know what happened." Yaten reported.  
,.,.,."Too many witnesses, what should we do?" Taiki thought aloud. "If we don't do something soon, it may get out of hand…"  
,.,.,.'This isn't out of hand?' Michiru wondered silently, pressing against the side of the carriage, listening closely.  
,.,.,."If we asked Michiru-san-" Seiya began, before being cut off by a livid Yaten.  
,.,.,."Have you lost your mind!" Michiru heard the white haired boy hiss. "Do you have any idea what would happen to us if we got her involved!"  
,.,.,.She could hear Taiki trying to calm him down.  
,.,.,.'"Involved"? It's just a chimera…' she thought, almost incredulous and forgetting her own concern about the creature from moments before. But Michiru had a sneaking suspicion they trio wasn't just referring to this attack.  
,.,.,."She's one of us!" Seiya shot back.  
,.,.,."She's one of them!" Taiki interjected viciously.  
,.,.,."We're all Senshi!" Seiya practically snarled and Michiru felt her blood run cold as a tingle ran up her spine to come buzzing into the base of her skull, to the point where she could barely register the rest.  
,.,.,."You're talking like the princess." Yaten's scowl was audible. "You know they never saw us like that. If she got her memories back now, if she awakened, she might very well kill us as."  
,.,.,."And if she didn't, I have little doubt the lady would, upon finding out we'd muddied up her little game." Taiki mused darkly.  
,.,.,."You talk like she's Uranus." Seiya muttered. "Neptune was far more level headed, even if she was suspicious of us."  
,.,.,.'Neptune…' Michiru's eyes were wide now, the feeling in the back of her skull creeping with all the weight in the world to the front, extending out from her spine to her limbs and very fingertips, filling her with this sense of parallel being.  
,.,.,."No, she was more subtle. Uranus could be level headed, she was just a bit of a bit-" Yaten added helpfully, drowned out by a sudden unholy bellow from the beast Michiru had all but forgotten, laying waste to their caravan.  
,.,.,.Someone, it seemed, had had the brilliant idea of shooting it with an arrow. And while this might have been a wise move for a lesser beast, it failed miserably at its intended task against the chimera. On the other hand, it succeeded quite stunningly in pissing the legendary creature off.  
,.,.,.Michiru barely caught the movement of the men who'd been running commentary, one with a bow in hand, fleeing the scene, as the chimera roared and fire leapt to its jaws as it settled on a target:  
,.,.,.Seiya, Taiki and Yaten.  
,.,.,.The aqua-haired girl felt the heat on her skin before she even had a chance to register the beast had launched its fiery assault, but her body was already moving with a stance of a world she couldn't remember, though she'd played it out in this life many times before. Her arms were over her head before she could stop herself, the words leaving her lips with more confidence then she'd ever known, a feeling that these elements had been hers to command for eons.  
,.,.,."DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
,.,.,.The sphere of water hit the ball of flame barely a yard from the three and the air erupted with billowing, blistering mist that smelled of the sea. Michiru's clothes pressed against her and the mist condensed on her skin, damp and warm.  
,.,.,.Reflected in the fog she'd created, lights nearly blinded her, coming from the direction the boys had been in moments before, along with cries Michiru couldn't make out over the enraged bellowing of the chimera.  
,.,.,.But even in the mists, Michiru could still make out the outlines of three figures, glowing from head to toe, wrapped in an orb of light. At first glance, eyes narrowed to peer through the fog, she thought them to be the boys, but as she looked again, she made out the distinct female nature of their forms. Rather nude female forms. But that changed quickly enough as what she later decided was a uniform appeared on each of the three women.  
,.,.,."Sailor…Senshi…" she breathed, staring in awe, her heart beating in her chest so that it pounded through her entire form. And quite suddenly, it was like the breath had been pulled from her body and she felt suspended, weightless and surreal…  
,.,.,.And then her head exploded.  
,.,.,.Her hands flashed up to her forehead as she fell to her knees, eyes clamped shut in pain. It felt like her skull was splitting right down the middle and a strange green-blue light was escaping through her eyelids from where her hands were covering her forehead. She could barely hear the women announce themselves, would not recognize their speech as the same she'd heard when the demons attacked the school until she returned to consciousness some time later. The rush in her mind overtook her and her world went black as she fell, out well before she hit the ground. The last thing that remained burned in her vision was the sight of a trident, so horribly and wonderfully familiar, shining in the dark.

,.,.,.Miles and miles away, deep in the dark recesses of an underground labyrinth, a figure stumbled and fell to the ground, drained and suddenly fearful. Cracked lips parted to loose the words of the spell in a croak of a voice, lost from lack of sustenance and utter exhaustion.  
,.,.,.And as the spell fled to go find its target, the ancient being crashed into unconsciousness, similar to the one that had claimed Michiru.  
-------------------------------

And there it is, ladies, gents and all that lies along that specttum. R&R. I'll work on getting another update out soon. Reviews more regular chapters.


	26. Chapter 26:Curtains Slipping

Disclaimer: What's mine is mine, what ain't, ain't. Dun sue, I broke.

------------

"Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain!"

---The Great and Powerful Oz

-------------

.,.,.,."She's coming around."  
.,.,.,."Bring me some water and another blanket.  
.,.,.,."Right away, Kaori-sama."  
.,.,.,.Michiru's eyes fluttered open, her vision swimming before slowly coming into focus on the features of the red-headed Magus.  
.,.,.,."Good to see you're finally awake, Sailor Neptune."

**Chapter 26: Curtains Slipping**

.,.,.,.Michiru felt a lance of pain shoot through her skull, culminating right between her eyes. Her arm flew up, her hand reaching to press against the spot as her eyes slammed shut again against the pain. Her arm reacted strangely, her body feeling numb and usually heavy, like her limbs where weighed down or filled with sand.  
.,.,.,.She moaned as her eyes rolled and she struggled to open them again. The aqua-haired girl was rewarded with a dark smile on the Magus' face, noticing the faint sheen on Kaori's features and the hint of fatigue in her gaze.  
.,.,.,."The effects are deeper then I might have expected. Then again, she was always quite thorough…" The witch wiped Michiru's face with a damp towel, though the gesture lacked any warmth or caring, carried out with a dutiful efficiency of the necessary. "I wouldn't try to move, if I were you. I'm doing what I can to counter the spell, but I doubt it will last long. In the end, it will depend entirely on you as to whether you break free or not."  
.,.,.,.Michiru's lowered her arm slowly, allowing the woman to finish her mechanical ministrations and her vision slowly cleared enough for her to make out the students of Mugen Academy in a circle around what seemed to be the slab of stone she was lying on. Each was murmuring and making signs in the air, apparently in the trance of spell weaving. Only one was absent from the circle, returning now with the water and blanket. Kaori took the water and dropped a small capsule in it, before the other girl, Tellu, if Michiru remember correctly, moved to tilt the unmoving girl's head up so she could drink, Kaori moving the beverage to her lips. Out of instinct, Michiru keep them pressed closed, trying to turn her head and figure a way to ask what she was being given without giving them a chance to force it on her. From the Moon Kingdom reports she'd read, she did not trust this woman enough not to poison her, or something of the like.  
.,.,.,."Come now, Kaioh-san." Kaori pressured, her hand surprising strong as it firmly turn Michiru's face towards her once more. "This will help that headache of yours, and make things much easier for me. Powerful as I am, I cannot break this hold they have on you all by myself." Michiru's mouth was forced open and the liquid poured inside, before Kaori's hands moved, one over Michiru's mouth and nose so she couldn't breath and another on her neck, each working to force her to down the mystery draught, which burned her tongue and throat with an acid sting. Too exhausted to fight for long, the witches triumphed and the potion made its way into Michiru's system, the Magus removing her hands as Tellu lowered the girl's head back onto the cold stone.  
.,.,.,."There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Kaori mused, brushing her hands off and turning back to a dusty tome lain out besides Michiru, leafing through it. "And don't even think of trying to throw it up, it integrates into your bloodstream as soon as it hits your stomach. They've trained you well, I'll give them that. But you needn't have worried, Kaioh-san, we have only the best intentions for you."  
.,.,.,.'Somehow I find that hard to believe…' the thought drifted through the strange fog that had settled on the girl's mind.  
.,.,.,."I don't expect you to believe it without cause." Kaori commented coolly on the unspoken thought and for a moment Michiru cast wildly about, worried that her psyche had somehow been invaded.  
.,.,.,."No need to strain yourself, Kaioh-san. Yes, I can read your thoughts, but only the ones you give me access to. I will do my very best not to pry."  
.,.,.,.Something about the Magus' tone and the gleam in her eyes was less then reassuring, but Michiru could do little other then organize her mind in the most non-revealing way she could muster. This seemed to amuse the woman.  
.,.,.,."I can see why they're so set on holding on to a servant like yourself. But please, Kaioh-san, I would like you to take as much of this as you can with an open mind. We have only a short time together, you and I, before that mistress of you Senshi intervenes with our little chat. Oh, you shouldn't try to speak," she warned as Michiru's lips parted in protest. "That potion was to help you communicate with as little as effort as possible. Even with everything I can do, the magic woven over you is ancient and powerful and we'll both need all our strength to cast it off for a short while. You see, Kaioh-san, I've come to you with an offering. An offering your current holders would rather you didn't receive. I've come to offer you your freedom, as Michiru Kaioh, as Sailor Neptune…"

.,.,.,._"Queen Serenity-sama."  
_.,.,.,.The Queen closed her eyes wearily at the all too expected questioning voice of her advisor and faithful servant in her mind.  
.,.,.,._"I know, Setsuna-san. Leave them be… Michiru has the right to hear the Magus' offer, she's in no real danger."_ The Queen answered softly. Both women knew, that despite whatever the aqua-haired girl decided, in the end, destiny would not be denied. When the soul of the Senshi within her truly awakened, there would be no way for her to really fight her age-old alliance and fealty to the Moon Kingdom and its rulers.  
.,.,.,.Setsuna was fully aware how this weighed on the mind of her Queen, but also of the monarch's own dedication to the ideal. Their sacrifice of freedom was for the safety of thousands, no, millions, and for the peace of the entire universe. Setsuna herself, upon learning of her role in things, found herself inwardly rebelling against the preset fate allotted to her. In time though, she had come to accept her post and sought to excel in her duties, for the sake of not wasting what she had to forfeit.  
.,.,.,.'With great power…' the green haired woman let the thought trail off, leaning back against the wall of Tower Dorm, closing the mental link between herself and Queen Serenity to continue her observation of the denizens of Mugen Academy and Michiru Kaioh, the incarnation of the fallen Sailor Senshi from a thousand years ago, Sailor Neptune.

.,.,.,."Are you alright, Tenoh-sama?"  
.,.,.,.Haruka's vision cleared, focusing in on the concerned priest.  
.,.,.,."I'm fine." She murmured, shaking her head to clear it. She's felt, only in passing, a sudden bite of pain both between her eyes and shooting down her spine, a name springing to her lips, but disappearing from her mind before it could escape, falling back into obscurity. She steadied herself in the doorway of the church and peered inside, looking for a way to distract the worried man from her strange condition.  
.,.,.,."If there is one, where is the fever line?" she asked.  
.,.,.,."So far, it's held just below the mill. A few have been forced to abandon loved ones and flee across the hills to more open air. We haven't gotten to the point of quarantine, but I fear it won't be long, if things continue as they have." He informed, motioning for her to take a seat on the pews. "I'm rather ashamed to admit we've been ordered by the local bishop to turn away anyone infected, so that the church might remain untainted. Our well is the only one in the village that can be trusted these days and there are three other brothers and two sisters that reside in the dormitories beyond the chapel, where we keep the orphans. They're all out in town now, doing what they can for the sick and the orphans. .. there were actually a few we were hoping you might take off our hands, I mean, St. Catherine's might. I am aware of the scholarship programs offered to… 'gifted' children." The priest rubbed his hands together nervously, clearly unsettled by the subject. Haruka felt her initial sympathy for the man begin to wane a bit; he was like so many others, disturbed by that which was different. She got the feeling he was just as eager to shuffle these 'gifted' children out of his flock as get them to a place where they might be offered a future.  
.,.,.,."I'll take a look at them, if you wish." Haruka informed coolly, the poor man bowing in thanks.  
.,.,.,."The day is drawing to an end though, there is little to be done tonight. If you would be so kind as to help me prepare dinner, the brothers and sisters shall return from their works soon. Come, I will show you where you will be sleeping and the garden and such. There is much to be done tomorrow."  
.,.,.,.Haruka reluctantly rose, following the man out of the main church off to the nuns quarters where she would be housed, wondering briefly what she had gotten herself into and, in the back of thoughts, ever present there, on what Michiru was doing right now…

.,.,.,."I'm bored." Minako declared, flopping down on Rei's bed. The girl's had gathered in the raven-haired girl's room with the pretense of doing their assignments. Instead, the two blondes in particular had proceeded to lay about and complain.  
.,.,.,."There's nothing to do." Usagi seconded, throwing herself down beside her friend dramatically. "Why can't we go off like Haruka and Michiru? I'm tired of being stuck here, I want to travel, see the world!" she gestured in the air importantly.  
.,.,.,."And spend some quality time with the Three Lights?" Minako queried mischievously. "I'm so jealous! Not only does she snag Haruka, she gets to run off on holiday with Seiya, Yaten and Taiki. Some of the other visitors were pretty cute too." She mused.  
.,.,.,."Mhm…" Makoto voiced almost unconsciously, then blushed. Rei sighed in a pained manner and Ami proceeded to seemingly ignore the fantasizing girls entirely, her nose buried in her book.  
.,.,.,."I wonder…" Rei murmured after a long moment, her pencil rising to her lips in thought. "Did Setsuna-san seem a bit more…secretive about the excursions this time? I mean, Michiru's toured dozens of times, and we've always known her route or when she'd be back. But this time, not a word…"  
.,.,.,."We weren't given any information about Haruka-kun's destination either." Ami pointed out without looking up, making a note on her paper. "Even Mamoru…." She stopped herself, glancing up apologetically to Usagi. The odango-ed girl brushed it off with a smile, though her friends knew better then to think she was unaffected by the boy's absence. He'd been sent off rather suddenly only a few days after Haruka. It happened from time to time, but usually there was at least some form of an excuse, but this time, there had been nothing more then 'a mission' had been given and needed to be carried out immediately. He was never gone too long, but the girls' had quickly found themselves prone to awaiting his return so that their friend would return to her normal, cheerful self, instead of trying to hide her worries about his safety and when he would return.  
.,.,.,."Excuse me, Usagi-san…"  
.,.,.,.The girls looked up to catch sight of Hotaru standing in the doorway, looking a little sheepish. They hadn't seen much of the girl since Michiru had left, more so in Haruka's absence.  
.,.,.,."What is it Hotaru-chan?" Usagi responded, immediately falling back into her normal self, while the others shared a look, simultaneously thankful for the distraction and worried about their friend.  
.,.,.,."The attendant in the hospital wing asked me to bring this to you," she answered, holding out a note. "Your friend Naru-san has a fever so they're keeping her down there for observation."  
.,.,.,.As Usagi, Rei and Minako circled Hotaru and pestered her for information, Makoto and Ami shared a glance. It was unusual for the nurses to take anyone out of their dorms for something like a fever. Did they suspect the worst?  
.,.,.,."Can we visit her?" Usagi finally queried after assuring that her friend indeed had only a slight fever and was not on her deathbed.  
.,.,.,."She was hoping you would." Hotaru informed with a small smile, glad her interrogation had come to an end. Without a moment's hesitation, Usagi was out the door, followed by a yelling Minako and fuming Rei. Ami apologized to Hotaru, who had had to jump out of the trio's way and the remaining three girls headed off at a much calmer pace.

.,.,.,.A strange serenity slipped over Michiru's mind as she sensed herself sinking away, as though being gently pushed to the back of her own psyche, replaced by something else, something older, more powerful. Her thoughts shifted, as one possessing a vast store of knowledge previously untapped in her lifetime took hold and her view gained a tint from this shift. A odd glow seemed to have settled around her.  
.,.,.,.'I would rather you remained out of my thoughts, Kaori-dono.' It was her own voice, her thoughts, but separate all the same.  
.,.,.,."My sincerest regrets for the intrusion, my dear," the witch murmured, a gleam of triumph in her eyes. "But as I said before, the magic we are battling-"  
.,.,.,.'I will project what I wish to be heard, Kaori-dono.' The cool voice asserted and a flash of ire lit the witch's gaze before she bowed her head in a nod.  
.,.,.,."Of course." The witch pulled back her senses grudgingly and sat up straight.  
.,.,.,._"What is your purpose in drawing me out like this?" _The partially awaken Senshi demanded authoritatively.  
.,.,.,."I was worried, Neptune-sama," Kaori mused with as much sincerity as she could muster. "I fear your awakening has been prevented, your form tampered with, with the intent to keep you sealed away. Your current body, current life has been too carefully managed by those who would use you." At this, the Magus bowed her head as if in sympathetic grief. "Your talents should be at your total and absolute command, at your will, my lady."  
.,.,.,._"They weren't before. I serve the Moon Kingdom, and my guardian planet has much to say in the use of my power, at least as long as I am not fully awakened."_ Michiru, as though sleep-walking, felt herself sit up. She was wearing a short white tunic and a gold bracelet, something else around her neck. A collar, a necklace? Had Kaori put them there? No… they were hers… Not Michiru's, no, _hers_…  
_.,.,.,."And I must say, Kaori-dono, you are not in possession of the power to facilitate that."_ Michiru, no, Neptune added coolly. The witches ringing the stone peered up at her through downcast eyelids, so as not to incur their mentor's wrath at not minding their task.  
.,.,.,."Surely you yourself must possess the ability to take full command of your powers when the hour demands it. And I cannot think of any time more primed for danger, save just before the outbreak of the Demon Wars. Will you wait for this to overflow before you act? It may be too late to stop it then." Kaori prodded, acting as though it were the lives of innocents she cared for. "And, once this is nipped in the bud, you'll no doubt have paid your debt to the Moon Kingdom and can act as free agent, can you not?"  
.,.,.,._"I have no debt to the Moon Kingdom to pay. My service is out of a pledge of allegiance, to protect the Queen, Princess and Moon Kingdom, to preserve the peace and safety of this system. My loyalty is for the greater good of us all. I would not go back to being a Princess over a Senshi."_ The girl explained. But the flash in Kaori's eyes made her realize she'd let slip too much.  
.,.,.,."Princesses cannot love who they please." The witch stated with a knowing grin. "The same offer is to be extended to the reincarnation of, oh, let me see if I remember… Sailor Uranus?" she offered innocently. "You could both be free, of your servitude to Serenity and of Feril's control."  
.,.,.,.The memories hit hard, suddenly, and Michiru had no time to brace herself for the flood of images, sights, smells and sounds. But it was all clouded, as though separated by more then time from her and she could not sense everything.

#.,.,.,.Her lover lay snaked around her, the pair intertwined in each other and the soft sheets. Neither spoke, both half asleep in the embrace. They had little need for words, whether in the heat of battle or passion, or in the cool days spent drinking in one another's presence, knowing it was hopeless to try and make up for lost time or think about when they would have to part for what seemed like an eternity each time once more.  
.,.,.,.The aqua haired woman's eyes were half open and therefore took in the slow unveiling of the brilliant green orbs possessed by her sandy haired love, saw the question in them at the soft noise that filtered into their repose.  
.,.,.,."Bells…" she murmured, brow coming together in abstract and distant confusion.  
.,.,.,.Neptune listened a moment to identify what was indeed the sound of bells. But there was something entirely out of place about the sound…  
.,.,.,."Funeral bells…" the aqua haired beauty answered softly, a frown lighting on her features, earning a gentle kiss from her love to remedy the expression. The blonde Senshi, Sailor Uranus, slipped out of bed and dressed quickly, Neptune following suit. Their reaction had been fitting, it seemed, for just as they had finished, a near frantic knock came on the chamber door.  
.,.,.,.Uranus strode across the room and opened the door, greeted by the sight of a distraught looking messenger.  
.,.,.,."Dead! The twin is dead!" he sobbed, shaking in his boots with the effort of standing, supporting himself against the pillar. His arm flew up to act as a dam against the flood of tears that followed the proclamation and all the pair could get from him was that the Queen had sent him news one of the twins of the noble house had been slain. The young man just sobbed the words "Murder, horrible murder!" over and over.  
.,.,.,.They shared a look and left the man where he was, rushing down the halls. It couldn't be true… their minds leapt to the worst, fueled by the incoherent babbling of the messenger. A twin murdered? Had their friend truly been slain?

.,.,.,.They burst into Court to find the room in chaos. The Princess, thankfully, was no where to be seen, obviously kept occupied by the Inner Senshi, who weren't present. The poor lord of ceremony struggled to announce them in the uproar, but it was no use. The Court was out for blood. Which was the first sign that something wasn't quite right. Their friend was no Court favorite…  
.,.,.,.Uranus used her height to scan above the crowd and find Queen Serenity, atop her throne, struggling to maintain both her dignity and some sense of order in her own Court. Their eye met, then she move her gaze to Neptune and the pair knew what had happened. Uranus barreled through the crowd, which gave way as soon as they realized who was moving by, some calling for the pair to slay the murderer then and there. That in itself was strange, to have the murderer brought into the Court, in the presence of the Queen so openly.  
.,.,.,."My Queen, I must protest, for your safety!" Called the second in command of the Guard, further confirming the duo's suspicions. "If the traitor was to somehow break free, to cast some dark magic-"  
.,.,.,."Murderer!" Screeched a noble woman, fighting her husband and a pair of guards to get at the figure bowed and chained to the floor before the throne. "Filth!" she spat, hitting the figure in the face, but the person didn't so much as flinch.  
.,.,.,.It was not their friend who had been slain. It was her brother, the Lord Captain of the Guard. And their friend, it seemed, was to blame.  
.,.,.,.'Uranus…' Neptune reached for her lover's arm, but the blonde had moved forward, eyes hard and searching.  
.,.,.,.Blood was still fresh on the young woman's hands and face, signs of a struggle all over, her short obsidian hair matted with gore and sweat. Her eyes were downcast, her entire pose reeked of guilt.  
.,.,.,.The crowd saw the Senshi move in and cheered, crying out more vigorously for her death.  
.,.,.,.There was a blinding flash of white and a silence fell as the whole Court flung up their arms to shield their eyes and waited for their vision to return when it faded.  
.,.,.,."That is quite enough." Came Queen Serenity's authoritative tone. "The next outburst will result in the party being expelled from the proceedings. I expect you all to act as fitting your position in this Court."  
.,.,.,.There was a quite rumble and Uranus glared at the room, which fell grudgingly back from its prey.  
.,.,.,."Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, if you would." The Queen gestured for them to come stand at her side. "There, Captain, surely you can't complain with bodyguards such as these at my side." Her gaze leveled on the man that had been second in command of the guard mere hours ago. He looked like he wanted to protest, but that would have meant insulting the two Outer Senshi and that was not a wise move. He stepped back into a sulk.  
.,.,.,."Now, if there is no one else greatly concerned with my safety, might we continue?" Serenity offered to the room, getting no response.  
.,.,.,.Neptune gave her love a glance from the corner of her eye, the blonde Senshi's expression was cold and hard, her eyes like stone. Neptune herself adopted a similar pose, but worried about her partner, praying the worst hadn't truly happened, that there might be some explanation for all of this. Her love had distrusted the girl from the start and her confidence had been hard won. If it were true, if she had murdered her brother, it would a betrayal of the deepest sort.  
.,.,.,.So Neptune turned her attention to the woman in question in the hopes of finding some hint to the answer. What she found made her heart sink; a stain in the young woman's aura, one akin to her forbidden half.  
.,.,.,."Daughter of –" the lord of ceremonies began, addressing the prisoner.  
.,.,.,."I am no one's daughter." Came the quiet interruption from the floor.  
.,.,.,."True enough." Hissed the dead man's mother. "That disgusting monster has no place in our house!" But the guards hushed her under the warning gaze of the Queen, though the Court murmured its support. The lord of ceremonies looked helplessly back at Serenity.  
.,.,.,."Feril." She addressed the prisoner. The entire lack of formality, the sheer unconventionality of it all sent the Court into whispers again. Neptune fought a frown. There were already rumors about the Queen's relationship with the woman, this did little to quell them.  
.,.,.,.The prisoner didn't answer. She didn't raise her head. At first, along with the rest of the Court and her love, Neptune mistook the action for defiance. Only when she saw a drop of moisture on the floor did she realize Feril was trying to hide her tears. The new Captain of the Guard rattled his sword and stepped forward.  
.,.,.,."You'll answer when addressed," He looked about to add something to that, but clearly just barely remember where he was just in time to bite his tongue, but his eyes said it clear enough. When she still didn't move, he moved to kick her.  
.,.,.,."That's quite enough," Serenity warned and gestured. Neptune hadn't noticed Pluto enter, but the green-haired woman swooped in without a word, kneeling over Feril's form on the pretense of convincing her to cooperate, thought the aqua-haired Senshi caught sight a damp cloth making its way covertly over the woman's battered features; her captors had been rather enthusiastic it seemed. Pluto moved away, to stand on the other side of the Queen.  
.,.,.,."…Majesty…" Feril finally managed quietly, her voice even with some effort.  
.,.,.,."Lift your head so the Court may hear you." The lord of ceremonies intoned.  
.,.,.,."It is too heavy." Feril murmured and Neptune realized she wasn't in full control over her senses and guessed the mix of obvious blood loss and the tell-tale signs of head injury were taking their toll on the woman.  
.,.,.,.'The Queen must truly be stuck, if she's doing this now instead of waiting for her to heal…'  
.,.,.,.The Queen, eyes trained on the woman, adjusted her position, the cloth of her royal garments making a soft noise against the throne, as if some unspoken encouragement to her friend. Feril slowly, painfully, raised her head, though she would not look at the Queen, her gaze averted. The lord of ceremonies cleared his throat in an attempt to calm the murmurs rising in the room from restless spectators and continued.  
.,.,.,."Are you aware of the extent of the crime of which you are charged, Prisoner…"  
.,.,.,."Feril." Pluto offered helpfully under her breath.  
.,.,.,."Prisoner Feril." The man affirmed almost sadly at the lack of granduer in the title of his subject.  
.,.,.,."I do." She answered tonelessly.  
.,.,.,."Prisoner Feril, do you understand you are to be placed under a spell binding you to speak truth and only truth?"  
.,.,.,.Neptune's brow shot up at this. It was highly unorthodox, She'd never heard of Serenity allowing such a thing in the Court, it was considered a severe invasion of privacy, an abuse of power and rank, and no noble would have ever been subjected to it.  
.,.,.,.It seemed Serenity herself had not been informed of this plan.  
.,.,.,."What is the meaning of this?" She demanded, though mildly. But her gaze was quickly growing dangerous.  
.,.,.,."The Lord Captain ordered it my Queen." The poor lord of ceremonies admitted, and it seemed to appeal to the general audience gathered. The Lord Captain looked quite pleased with himself.  
.,.,.,."The Lord Captain has stepped beyond his bounds." Serenity informed. The smug smile fell from the man's face.  
.,.,.,."My lady, her kind is notorious for their tricks of words and lies!" he protested.  
.,.,.,."The Prisoner still holds the rank of Lady in this Court." Pluto reminded. "As well as subject of the Moon Kingdom. Anything she must undergo would be the same for any other in her position."  
.,.,.,."But its murder!" Came a cry from the crowd, which was echoed before dying down under the ever cooling gaze of their Queen.  
.,.,.,."I will accept being placed under the spell." Feril murmured, at which everyone fell silent to hear her. "Though it is not necessary. I cannot deny what happened. I will not lie."  
.,.,.,."Bah!" The Lord Captain sneered, turning to her. "So you admit you murdered your brother!"  
.,.,.,."Another outburst and I will have you put in chains yourself, Captain." Serenity informed pleasantly. "As for you, Prisoner Feril," Neptune was glad for the title this time. "You are bound by the same rules as the others, I will not have you speaking out of turn and disrupting my Court. Am I understood?" she said, though not unkindly, but Feril's head sunk again and she muttered a miserable affirmative.  
.,.,.,."Continue, there will be no truth spell."  
.,.,.,."Prisoner Feril, on this day, did you do battle with, and slay your lord brother?"  
.,.,.,."Half-brother." Feril whispered, eyes squeezed shut. "I did." She answered in an only slightly louder tone. That enough was a confession of killing, if nothing else, but not murder. But the Court seemed to have different ideas.  
.,.,.,."Prisoner Feril, did you initiate the fight with your lord brother that ended in his death?"  
.,.,.,."No."  
.,.,.,.There was an angry rumble from the crowd, but the calmed quickly enough. For a moment, Neptune forgot the key piece of information all present could guess and thought perhaps her friend might be saved. But as the lord of ceremonies cleared his throat, her heart sank in the realization.  
.,.,.,."Prisoner Feril… in the battle with your lord brother… your half-brother," he allowed, almost apologetically. The Court held its breath, waiting eagerly for the words that would seal the woman's fate. "Did you use the forbidden arts that are the birthright of your kind and consume his life force?"  
.,.,.,.Feril was silent, along with everyone else.  
.,.,.,."Prisoner Feril, did you or did you not 'steal' your half-brother's soul during or after the battle?"  
.,.,.,.There was a long, horrible pause.  
.,.,.,."I did." She choked.  
.,.,.,.There was a rush of breath, a dark, victorious feeling filled the room, but Neptune was close enough to the Queen to feel the almost helpless sense of defeat and sorrow that the regal woman let slip before regaining her composure. Her lover radiated a cold rage, glaring at the form crumpled on the floor before them.  
.,.,.,."Prisoner Feril, do you know the sentence set down in accordance to the ancient scripts in accordance to your si-, er, crime."  
.,.,.,."I do…"  
.,.,.,."Prisoner Feril, you have confessed to the crime of use of the forbidden arts against a fellow subject of the Moon Kingdom, resulting in their death. As such, you have no place to plead your case, nor bargain. Prepare to hear your punishment." The lord stepped back, clearly relieved his role was over. Now the Court turned to Serenity, eyes practically gleaming, watching her every move, seeking a sign of weakness, some hesitance to use against her. But Serenity kept face.  
.,.,.,."Feril."  
.,.,.,.No one said a word, though it was clear the Court considered this familiarity once more a sign of weakness, of softness.  
.,.,.,."Feril." Serenity repeated firmly. "I address you as what you are, an honored friend of my family and this Court. Despite your crime, I have not forgotten your service to the throne and my family, to this kingdom. You saved me husband, the King, time and time again on the battlefield where he should have fallen, leaving him to rule and lead this Moon Kingdom into prosperity until the day he died and I took over. Even when honorably discharged from service, you still devoted yourself to the protection of my daughter, Princess Serenity. I thank you for all you have done. But your crime cannot be pardoned or erased, as the ancient laws demand. And as a user of dark arts, you are to be denied a funeral befitting one of your distinguished service. May the Gods grant you mercy, if you are found deserving."  
.,.,.,.Feril didn't answer, didn't move.  
.,.,.,."You are hereby sentenced to Obliteration."  
.,.,.,.Neptune saw even Pluto's eyes wet at this, knowing her own were, but all the inwardly grieving managed to maintain their bearing, at least until Feril was taken away and the Court continued a while longer, all present sworn to secrecy on the matter (The Queen did not want her daughter hearing of it so close to her birthday) before being dismissed and they were released. Pluto and Uranus were called into Serenity's private chamber and Neptune was allowed to go as she pleased.  
.,.,.,.She went back to her room and prayed.#

.,.,.,.Michiru came back around, the presence of her other self still dominant in her form, only to find she must have blacked out. Her reasoning came from the fact the two of the witches had broken from the circle, triumphantly herding in three women to Kaori. More importantly, three women Michiru had seen before.  
.,.,.,."Welcome, Sailor Star Lights. Or should I say, Seiya-san, Yaten-san and Taiki-san?"

----------------------------------

R&R


	27. Chapter 27: Fall of Eden

I'm a little slow with the update because I'm worrying about drifting too far from the characters as they were created and I don't want to do that. Any feedback on that subject would be helpful. I'm officially putting a review quota on this chapter and fully intend not to post another until it's met. I think I'll place it at:

5 reviews : Update within the next month.

5+ reviews : Update in two weeks, less if I'm really motivated hint hint

I'm signed up for NaNoWriMo, so anything less won't cut it this time. Disclaimer and so on, you know the drill.

R&R

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

#.,.,.,.,The moon was engulfed by a wave of black, blotting it out of the night sky. She felt the darkness fall around her, seeping into her bones.  
.,.,.,.,Feril clenched her fists, her tears running freely now. There was a pinpoint flash of silver light on the corrupted orb that was the moon and she gasped. The darkness was wiped from the moon, accompanied with the sense that her heart pierced by a thousand knives. She screamed into the night, screamed in fury, sorrow and helplessness.  
.,.,.,.,"Serenity! No!" Feril cried. "You can't leave me like this! You can't leave me here! You can't die!" she fell to the ground sobbing and tearing at her head in grief. The light of the moon faded, like it had lost half its light. As if someone had blown it out. #

**Chapter 27: Fall of Eden**

.,.,.,Hotaru had quietly extracted herself from the others and made her way to Setsuna's room. She raised her hand to knock, but the green haired woman silently opened the door and ushered her in before she had a chance.  
.,.,.,.,"Who is it, Setsuna-san?" the girl queried softly.  
.,.,.,.,"Neptune." Setsuna answered, gesturing for the Hotaru to take a seat in her chair while she herself sat down on her bed.  
.,.,.,.,"Michiru-mama, right?" Violet eyes searched the woman's face for news. "Does that mean she'll be allowed to awaken too?"  
.,.,.,.,"I do not know." Setsuna answered tiredly. "Kaori Night has been pushing her under spells and potion and she's still held back. I think something's going wrong. Queen Serenity-sama tells me not to interfere, that it will work out, but I can't help but worry. Still, Michiru is strong…"  
.,.,.,.,"…if Sailor Neptune awakens, doesn't that mean Sailor Uranus will too?"  
.,.,.,.,Setsuna almost grimaced at the hint of hope in Hotaru's question and the dark haired girl hurried to follow it up.  
.,.,.,.,"I mean, I awoke when you did, and they were lovers, so wouldn't that mean…" Setsuna's expression made her trail off. The green haired woman shook her head.  
.,.,.,.,"You weren't even supposed to awaken. I'm not entirely sure still why you did, none of the others have." Setsuna noted. "The Queen believes Feril used some sort of magic to keep us from awakening, though she never would explain it. But supposedly in releasing me from it, you were as well. I don't think she did it on purpose, but who knows?"  
.,.,.,.,"Why would she want to keep us from awakening?" This was the first real information Hotaru had gotten about this, though she had had suspicions. Setsuna was silent a moment.  
.,.,.,.,"How much of your memory have you gotten back?" she asked finally.  
.,.,.,.,"Bits and pieces." Hotaru answered. "No where near all of it. I feel like I'm missing more then I should be, but if I think too much about it, it makes my head hurt and if I still push it, I end up falling asleep." She leaned forward, waiting for an explanation.  
.,.,.,.,"Something happened in the past… I think it had to do with her fall from grace, as it were, and the Moon Kingdom's own fall. All I know is Feril wasn't in the final battle that took place on the Moon, but I don't know how she died, and I feel that's important. Queen Serenity says she can't really remember either, but she says from what she can recall, she shouldn't be here."  
.,.,.,.,"Shouldn't be here?"  
.,.,.,.,"The Queen used her power so we would all be reborn in a peaceful era, that we would all find each other again, so the Moon Kingdom could return. The price of that was her life. From everything she's learned, she says there's no way she should have been reborn as well. But that's a mystery for another time. Since we were never to get Feril to disclose what she did or how she did it, we're in the dark on this one. We don't know how another Senshi awakening will effect the others here. More so under the circumstances."  
.,.,.,.,"How can I help?"  
.,.,.,.,"As soon as this is over, one way or another, she'll be returning to St. Catherine's. If she's awakened, I'll send you to greet her before she reaches school grounds. Queen Serenity-sama doesn't want the other girls knowing about this just yet."  
.,.,.,.,"And if she's not?"  
.,.,.,.,"If she hasn't awakened, she may require your skill, considering the process she's undergoing."  
.,.,.,.,Hotaru lowered her head miserably.  
.,.,.,.,"I hope she awakens… I hope they all awaken soon… I miss them." She murmured.

.,.,.,.,"You're awfully brave," Healer muttered, drawing Kaori's attention. The trio had been captured spying on the proceedings, clearly intending to interfere.  
.,.,.,.,"Trying to be clever?" the witch sneered.  
.,.,.,.,"Not us," Fighter chimed in.  
.,.,.,.,"Not in the least," Maker assured earnestly. "We really do think you're brave. I mean, I can't even begin to imagine having the courage to pull something like this, were I in your place."  
.,.,.,.,"Personally, I'd be far too worried about what would happen to me," Healer offered conversationally.  
.,.,.,.,"You're an inspiration to us all, Kaori-sama. Challenging the will of the being who brought you back to life." Fighter continued innocently enough. Not a one of the Starlights betrayed any ill intent, as though their words were utterly sincere. But Kaori's own calm exterior was slipping.  
.,.,.,.,"And one so powerful! Considering how much work you had to do just to lift the enchantment, even briefly. Your students must truly believe in your cause to put themselves at such risk just to allow you time for a little chat." Maker pointed out solemnly and the Magus glared death. The witches circling them were clearly distracted now, the seed of worry planted in their minds. Obviously, their teacher hadn't filled them in on the danger involved in this little exercise.  
.,.,.,.,"Can you picture what will happen when she shows up?" Healer asked, going wide-eyed.  
.,.,.,.,"Kaori-sama knows better then we, what she's capable of." Fighter reminded.  
.,.,.,.,"What do you think she will do, Kaori-sama?" Maker asked.  
.,.,.,.,"What _will_ she do, Sensei?" came Mimete's fearful query from the edge of the circle.  
.,.,.,.,"You need only worry about what I will do to you if you screw up." Snapped the witch.  
.,.,.,.,"How much time do you have?" Fighter goaded. "To finish your little chat with Neptune-hime, then to prepare for the backlash? And we mustn't forget Queen Serenity. Or the Institute, they might have something to say about how you're treating their student." The black haired woman looked on the verge of continuing but held back, resulting in a quite pregnant pause, a silence begging to be broken.  
.,.,.,.,"Uranus…"  
.,.,.,.,With the capture of the Starlight, the witches, their Magus included, had been sidetracked and thus the power of the enchantment on the summoned Senshi of the Sea and Michiru had waned and fluctuated. The girl sat with her head cradled in her hands and was beginning to shake from the bombardment of memories; this life, the previous and dreams. She hadn't the means to identify one from the other in this flood and they raced in her head, each demanding to be her reality. Places, moments, events, people, there were all blurring. So, at a loss, she had reached out for the only think she could find to steady herself, the only thing that existed in all of those things.

#.,.,.,.,"Neptune."  
.,.,.,.,Lying entangled in each other, fingers intertwined, gazes locked on each other. #

.,.,.,.,Her planet's sign burned on her forehead, the aqua glow flaring through her fingers.

#.,.,.,.,"Neptune?"  
.,.,.,.,Standing in the archway, the sunlight framing her figure, casting a halo in her short blond locks. The winds of the lonely planet of Uranus sang across the sands outside.#

.,.,.,.,"You need to release the spell!" Maker cried. Fighter darted forward to support Michiru/Neptune before the ailing girl collapsed.  
.,.,.,.,"If she's forced to awaken like this, the shock could kill her!" Healer's urgent words pushed Kaori into a frenzied internal debate. Her chances of escaping this unscathed were shrinking fast.

#.,.,.,.,"It's probably best we don't say goodbye." Pluto assured.  
.,.,.,.,"We'll take care of this and be back in no time, though I suspect we will miss the Princess' birthday." Neptune added, halfway hoping to get some sort of reaction, some sign of life, emotion, out of her partner. With whispers of murder, betrayal in the heart of the Court and the rumor of a dire foe just over the horizon, the Moon Kingdom had been dangerously on edge and so the Senshi had been kept busy. Military review and inspections, damage control after the loss of two key players in the Kingdom's defense as well as protection of the Royal family.  
.,.,.,.,Neptune found herself consulting her talisman more and more; no one had realized just how much they had come to rely on divine foresight.  
.,.,.,.,She had barely had two minutes alone with her love since the sentencing and she was beginning to lose hope of having a chance to be with Uranus before they left for their respective planets.  
.,.,.,.,Both Sailor Pluto and Queen Serenity seemed well aware and sympathetic of the distance separating the lovers even as they stood besides one another.  
.,.,.,.,"Sailor Neptune, may I speak with you in private?"  
.,.,.,.,Without a word, Neptune followed the Queen into her chamber, the door closing behind them, but not before catching Pluto's voice.  
.,.,.,.,"She misses you. Can't you tell her?"  
.,.,.,.,The door closed on her love's response, but the aqua haired Senshi could swear she heard Uranus' reply, soft and low.  
.,.,.,.,"What would I say?"  
.,.,.,.,Her heart sunk. 'How did we get so lost?'  
.,.,.,.,It took her a moment to realize Serenity had been watching her, waiting and Neptune couldn't help the blush that tinted her cheeks and her head lowered.  
.,.,.,.,"Gomen…"  
.,.,.,.,"There's nothing you need apologize for. Things have been hard on you girls…"  
.,.,.,.,Something in the Queen's voice drew Neptune in, made her eye the regal woman more closely. Never in her memory had the beautiful woman, whose gaze had always been tinged with a strange sorrow, looked so very sad. For a moment, the Senshi of the seas felt the question leap to mind; how close had they been? What sort of relationship had they had?  
.,.,.,.,As soon as she recognized the question, she felt ashamed. The closeness between the two had never been more then a Queen and her protector. Neither would have allowed themselves to trespass those bonds.  
.,.,.,.,'How easily we forget…'  
.,.,.,.,"It's been hard on you too, Serenity-sama." She murmured respectfully, kindly. She remembered her own boundaries, the ones existing between her, as Sailor Neptune, the princess and guardian of her world, and the Queen of the Moon Kingdom and truly regretted they existed.  
.,.,.,.,The Queen was silent, clearly well aware of this herself.  
.,.,.,.,"We will persevere." Neptune spoke out of the sudden need to comfort the woman she respected so, the Queen who had maintained peace throughout their universe, the mother who had raised a daughter bursting with love and light, ready to follow in her footsteps. She reached out a gloved hand to rest it over Serenity's only, allowing that small gesture of informality. The Queen met her gaze.  
.,.,.,.,"We will defeat this darkness, the sorrow will pass and we will persevere. We will not let this peace be erased, this peace we all fought so hard for."  
.,.,.,.,'This peace that I have to be separated from the woman I love to protect.' Her thoughts returned to Uranus, just on the other side of the door.  
.,.,.,.,The Queen's warm and gentle touch, radiating her inner strength, brought her thoughts back.  
.,.,.,.,"I cannot begin to thank you, all of you, for the sacrifices you all have made for this Kingdom." She spoke with a sincerity that almost brought tears to the Sailor Senshi's eyes, surprised at her own emotions.  
.,.,.,.,"The room this time was a start." She half joked, lifting her free hand to brush away any tears that threatened. Serenity smiled and squeezed her hand. Both felt as though they were parting for a long, long time, if not for good.  
.,.,.,.,"I wish you two the best of luck and hope we'll meet again soon. It was an honor to have you as my guests." With that, Serenity released her hand and gently kissed the sea Senshi's forehead before stepping back and dipping her head respectfully. Neptune was at a loss for words and merely bowed before exiting.  
.,.,.,.,Without so much as a glance Pluto seemed to glide back into the room with Serenity and the door closed behind her, leaving Uranus and Neptune alone.  
.,.,.,.,"Uranus," Neptune began, reaching to take her love's hand. The blonde wind Senshi took her by surprise, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers, her free arm snaking around Neptune's waist and pulling her close, diving in to kiss her partner. After a moment of blissful blank, a second of peace from that familiar and forever exciting action, her emotions and thoughts slowly trickled back in and when Uranus pulled back, only enough to break the contact, her eyes opened to stare directly back into her love's. Those brilliant green eyes said enough.  
.,.,.,.,'I can't tell you. I can't bring myself to say it.'  
.,.,.,.,'What? What can't you say?' the sea Senshi felt a tinge of misery at being so helpless to ease her lover's mind. They'd both faced death before, their own and that of one another and emerged even stronger, it couldn't be their possible demise that troubled her so. Her faith in her partner was absolute; she couldn't imagine something her love wouldn't be able to tell her and knew there was no betrayal she should fear. But she also knew the lonely Senshi that was her other half to know what would afflict her so. Uranus must have decided she had failed at something, but what?  
.,.,.,.,Recent events jumped to mind and Neptune's heart sank a little, but she felt a sliver of relief at identifying, at least vaguely, the cause of her lover's distress.  
.,.,.,.,She leaned in and returned the affection bestowed on her a moment before. When they separated this time, she spoke.  
.,.,.,.,"It's ok, love. When this is over, when we've defeated the enemy, we'll find some way to fix this mess. One enemy at a time."  
.,.,.,.,"I'm sorry."  
.,.,.,.,Neptune was caught off guard by the admission. Anyone who knew Sailor Uranus learned quickly enough the woman loathed to apologize and it was a rare occasion that she did.  
.,.,.,.,"This all seems so wrong." The blonde continued. "This whole situation is off, twisted. All my senses are on edge, but I can't figure it out, can't see what's coming… I don't want things to end like this. I don't want to leave you, not now, not ever, but especially not now. It's wrong, horribly wrong."  
.,.,.,.,It was the failing of confidence in her love that shook the Senshi of the sea most of all. While she had been privy to what few weak moments the blonde had let slip, she'd never fully gotten over the feeling of it, she'd always done what she could to make those moments, those fears that troubled her love, disappear.  
.,.,.,.,"We'll get through it." Neptune murmured the words, unable to truly doubt them and even if they didn't reassure entirely, they gave some small comfort. "We're all off balance, we will find it again sooner or later." #

.,.,.,.,"Kaori-sensei?" a witch inquired worriedly from the circle.  
.,.,.,.,"Reverse it." The Magus practically spat, furious. "And for the gods sake, as well as your own, be careful! I demand perfection ladies, any screw ups, mistakes or sloppy work will receive severe punishment!"  
.,.,.,.,"Hang on." Fighter urged the struggling girl in her arms, Michiru's face beaded with sweat from the onslaught. The three Starlights were beginning to think they'd come too late to save Michiru and her Senshi counterpart. None of them wanted to think about what would happen if she was lost to the world.

#.,.,.,.,Neptune slumped against the console. She'd done her duty, informed the Moon Kingdom of the coming army with what few precious moments remained to her. She had more then a few broken bones and was more then a little sure of internal bleeding, as well as the pool collecting beneath her. Her right eye could barely see and her limbs were going cold.  
.,.,.,.,The screen above her provided the background drone of static, all her attempts to reach the world of her love had met only that awful black and white snow.  
.,.,.,.,Her gloved hand, stained with the blood of her opponents as well as her own, traveled every surface it could reach, until closing around a familiar object.  
.,.,.,.,Pulling the Aqua Mirror close, her heart sought out her love, though the Senshi of the Sea already knew her fate. But she could hope, couldn't she?  
.,.,.,.,The image of her love appeared in the Mirror's cracked surface. The Wind Senshi was resting against a column in her palace, waiting for the next wave of attack, but it was clear she was on her last legs. Sailor Uranus closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths and murmuring a small prayer or something of that nature as she lifted the Space Sword. The blonde placed two fingers softly to her lips, upon seeing which, Neptune did the same, then the image of her love in the Mirror darted away from the column, charging into the remaining forces, catching them by surprise.  
.,.,.,.,"Uranus…" the Senshi of the Sea choked and the image in her Mirror disappeared.  
.,.,.,.,'I'll be waiting for you…'  
.,.,.,.,But in the depths of the Aqua Mirror, another picture came to light, drawing the dying Senshi's attention.  
.,.,.,.,'Earth?'  
.,.,.,.,The Mirror slowly brought her in, focusing on a country that Neptune vaguely recognized as belonging to the family of the prince, Endymion, who had tried to court the Princess. Tern, if she remembered correctly. But why would it show her this?  
.,.,.,.,She saw a hut with smoke rising from the chimney, moved in the open door to find a form curled on the floor, surrounded by ink and papers; maps, scrolls, scribbles and notes. A scene like she'd seen a few times before.  
.,.,.,.,The woman on the floor had clearly passed out from exhaustion, though teartrails were still evident on her cheeks.  
.,.,.,.,'Feril!? She's alive…?'  
.,.,.,.,There was a piece of parchment near the ex-protector of the Moon Kingdom's hand, with her distinctive scrawl over whatever notes had been there, and as the image in the Mirror faded and the world around Neptune went dark, those words slipped from her mind.

Bring them back.#

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

R&R folks. I ended this chapter earlier then intended, but if I didn't post it now, it'd take me forever to update, so here you go.


	28. Chapter 28:Where The Wild Wind Blows

Well damn, you guys responded in record time. Within 3 days of updating, you hit the 5 review mark. It stayed there, but still, my sincere gratitude to my reviewers and those who took the time to critique my work, I truly appreciate it. You all were very helpful and to those who voiced an opinion on where the story should go, double that. At this point, the story is at a point where I can change very little of it and still have hope of completing it, but I'll do what I can to please the fans. After all, it is a fanfic, so, by a fan, for the fans, no?  
5 reviews Update within the next month.  
5+ reviews Update in two weeks, less if I'm really motivated hint hint  
Disclaimer and so on, you know the drill.  
R&R

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.,.,.,.The muffled sound of bells pulled her back from slumber and a single, emerald green eye unveiled to examine the world around her. After a moment's evaluation, its partner opened and the owner of said gaze pulled herself out of bed. It was time to get to work.

**Chapter 28: Where The Wild Wind Blows**

.,.,.,.Haruka poured over the weather maps with all the attentiveness she could muster, still feeling a little off from sleep. Her slumber had been deep and dreamless, almost oppressively so..,.,.,.But thank the gods for her task; it called for all her focus, leaving no room for abstract thought. One misstep, one misreading of the signs, and she could devastate what remained of this town. And that didn't seem like something she wanted to happen.  
.,.,.,.Satisfied with her relentless study, she rolled everything up and put it away. The villagers had been warned last night to not leave their houses until the church bells rang that it was safe.  
.,.,.,.The tall blonde stepped outside and shuddered. The air was thick and oppressive, even up here, even in the chill of the morning. There was no movement in it, no freedom. But Haruka was going to fix all that.  
.,.,.,.Taking the stance she'd practiced in Heavens house, she concentrated on the very ends of her finger tips, and the air immediately surrounding them. Slowly, she began to move them, stroking, plying, coaxing this heavy air into supple breeze, evolving further into powerful wind.  
.,.,.,.Her element played with her hair, pulled at her clothes and she couldn't help but smile a little, relaxing and getting into the swing of things. She spoke to the winds she had summoned, sending them down memorized paths, listening to them whistle and moan through the silent town, feeling them in herself, as though she was the one racing through the streets, pushing out the stench of death and dying, a sense of purging the rancor of this deep-set plague. Here and there, they'd tug at her control, testing her will, and every time, she gently but firmly reapplied her intent.  
.,.,.,.As much as she enjoyed her element, wielding it, submerging herself in it, it did strain her, and half way through her task, she was tired and sore, as though she'd run further, faster and harder then ever before. As with running, there was a feeling of almost euphoria washing over her, but with none of the energy that came from a runner's high.  
.,.,.,.Her limbs were shaking from the strain as she put the last motions into effect and dropped hard to the ground, landing in a sit, before laying back on the cold, wet grass, trying to even her breathing. She wanted to just lie there, to rest, but she had one more thing to do before her first job was done. When she had regained enough strength to, Haruka pulled herself to her feet and made her wobbly way back to the main part of the church, where the young priest was waiting for her news. Upon seeing her, his face lit up and he dashed up to ring the bells.  
.,.,.,.Haruka felt a strange sense of irony as she collapsed down upon the nearest pew, lying down along the worn wood.  
.,.,.,."Sanctuary…" she murmured with a small sort of laugh as her eyes slid closed. 'I'll give them sanctuary…'

#.,.,.,."Haruka, catch the boom as it swings around."  
.,.,.,.The blonde moved to comply, navigating the treacherous footing of the small boat with expert agility.  
.,.,.,."What's our course?" she called to the man sitting at the helm  
.,.,.,."Off the maps," Koamara Tenoh called back. "Just trust me, hime-chan, I know the way."  
.,.,.,.Haruka secured the remaining ropes and joined her late father at his post, whose eyes, reflecting the shine of the rising sun, lay pinned to the horizon. The blonde girl glanced back the way they'd come.  
.,.,.,."Red sky at morning…" she murmured.  
.,.,.,."Sailor take warning." Her father finished, glancing back and a frown furrowed his brow. His gaze shifted covertly to his daughter and Haruka had the sudden sense of being appraised. But his eyes returned to their original haunt.  
.,.,.,."We'll just have to hope the wind doesn't draw it in." he murmured and something in the way he said it made the girl wonder.  
.,.,.,."It doesn't look all that bad…" she noted, watching the weather moving behind them. "Almost like it's just misting, nothing we couldn't handle."  
.,.,.,."She'll pick up mightily when she gets you, hime-chan. You can trust that much about storms."  
.,.,.,.Haruka turned to look at her father, his words strange in her thoughts, but all she saw what him outlined in the blinding sunlight and all she could hear was the sound of the sea against the hull. #

.,.,.,.Haruka opened her eyes, looking up into the weak sunlight. As if reflecting the plight of those below, the golden disc had taken on a sickly hue in the empty sky, unable to warm the chill air of the town and the land around it. Below the fever line, on the other hand, the air had been stale and warm; Haruka hadn't lingered there longer then she needed to. With instructions on how to handle plague victims, she ordered around the clergy from home to home, working to save those who weren't too far gone and do what they could about those who were.  
.,.,.,.She'd been here a couple of weeks now, tracking the movements of the air and waking every morning to perform the delicate procedure of redirecting Nature's course. It was still tiring, but just recently she'd been able to stay conscious afterwards well after getting to the bells. As she'd settled in, the blonde had taken on a couple other duties as well, including the one she was currently attending to, finding fresh water and transporting it back to the town.  
.,.,.,.A local hunter who'd lost his family to the plague was her silent companion along with four mules holding water skins, all nearly full as they were ready to make the trip back to town. Haruka was in high demand, being the only knowledgeable magic user in town, save for an old woman who reportedly lived just east of the town whom no one had heard from in some time. She was required to go with the hunter to get fresh water, so she could test it with a spell she'd had to learn for her trip, but she also needed to be present each morning to perform the ceremony with the winds and alert the clergy when to ring the bells. This limited how far she could explore, leaving immediately after the bells in the morning and returning just before dawn to start it over. It was utterly exhausting; her whole body ached with the rigors of the work and the magic that coursed regularly through her at her command. She often found she'd fallen asleep atop Kazi on route to whatever destination the hunter had picked that day.  
.,.,.,.And then there were the dreams, constantly, every time her eyes closed and she slipped away into unconscious, it was there. Sailing some endless ocean with her father, the strange storm always just a few miles away in the distance, like it was tracking them. The father and daughter didn't say much to one another, comfortable just working together in the calm silence.  
.,.,.,.Haruka couldn't remember often dreaming about Koamara Tenoh, other then in her nightmares of the night she'd lost him, but she found she didn't want to question it now, as though it would destroy the sanctity of these new images of her late father.  
.,.,.,."That's all they can hold today." The hunter informed in the same monotone he's possessed since Haruka had first met him, that same distrustful glare she knew all too well of those ignorant of her kind.  
.,.,.,."That should be enough for the next two days." Haruka run a hand through her blonde locks, glancing around. She needed to get out of here soon, the every day repletion and the limits on her travel were getting to her. At least at the school, she had a place to go, woods to explore, worlds of her own to escape to. Here, the small little town crowded her, fenced her in and she hated it with a passion.  
.,.,.,."Greetings, my dear warrior of the wind."  
.,.,.,.The huntsman's knife was in his hand at the sound and Haruka turned to the voice and raised a hand to stop his attack, though there was no need once they both saw the speaker. The blade dropped unused to the ground as the man stared in awe at the gorgeous woman who stepped out of the tree line, hidden only by the long tresses of beautiful hair. She was wondrous and terrible all at once. Haruka, once she regained her senses, recognized the dryad Melia.  
.,.,.,.Automatically, as though by will of its own, her head dipped in a respectful nod and Melia returned the gesture with a strange sort of cursty. The hunter could only stare.  
.,.,.,."Hello again, Melia-dono. It's a pleasure to see you again," Haruka returned earnestly.  
.,.,.,."Well, they say not to mix business and pleasure, but as of yet, I have found that a hard rule to follow with you." Melia smiled, deciding to ignore the dumbfounded hunter for now. Haruka couldn't help but grin.  
.,.,.,."You're here on business, lady?"  
.,.,.,."Sadly, I must confess I am." Melia sighed heavily and shook her head. "I have come to offer myself as an ally to you, Haruka-dono."  
.,.,.,."An ally?" Haruka shot a glance back at the poor man, deciding there was little she could do for him at the moment. "Against what?"  
.,.,.,."Is it not enough that I would be an ally? Against whate'er enemy you face, certainly."  
.,.,.,.Haruka worried for a moment that she'd displeased the dryad with the wrong response but Melia didn't seem to take her hesitation too personally. The beautiful woman of the woods was smiling softly at her, and with little warning, reached out to press a cool palm against Haruka's forehead.  
.,.,.,."You are already tainted with fever, dear heart," she informed with an unshakeable certainty. Still, Haruka found that hard to believe.  
.,.,.,."That's impossible." The blonde shook her head, though the dryad's cooling touch remained. "I'm immune. I was stricken once before, and healed in such a way that I wouldn't be able to get it again." Haruka raised her hand absently, where the faint scar that was the only reminder of her experience lingered still. Melia caught sight of the mark and frowned, her own hand leaving Haruka's forehead to hold the blonde's raised hand. Haruka felt a jolt run through her, emanating from the old scar. There was only the briefest of moments in which she had time to register Melia's expression before she was pulled forward and her head tilted up for her lips to be captured by those of the immortal woman of the woods, her eyes closing of their own volition as the sensation swept through her.

#.,.,.,.Haruka couldn't move. Her entire body was paralyzed with the lurching coughs that wracked her throat and lungs. The innkeeper eyed her warily..,.,.,."It's lucky ya paid ahead of time. I swear, if ya 'ave the plague, I'm throwing ya out on the street, six gold er no. There's a priest coming by later, I'll 'ave 'im check on ya. And if'n he tells me you got the plague, I sure 'as 'ell a' throwing you out, six gold er no." she affirmed before closing the door behind her. Haruka cringed against the pounding in her skull and the unhealthily rock-hard tightened muscles throughout her whole body, any movement she could manage taking an incredible toll on her. Her body burned and felt like ice all at once, and the nightmares were awful, sneaking into her waking hours as well.  
.,.,.,.'A priest? Great, may as well put my head on the chopping block now. They always know…..' She lurched up with a violent spasm and used the momentum to roll over and spew her guts into a chamber pot. 'This is pathetic. I'm going to die from stupid virus? Am I really that weak? Gods…..' she didn't even have the strength to move back from the side of the bed and all the blood was rushing to her head, making her headache even worse, so much so, that she slipped in and out of consciousness.  
.,.,.,.The sound of a horse whinnying beneath the window brought her back to reality, even if temporarily. She rolled heavily out of the bed, landing with a thump but thankfully no where near the chamber pot. She half dragged, half crawled over to the window and pulled herself up to look out. She could see the innkeeper gesturing to Kazi while a group of wealthy looking men and women examined the animal.  
.,.,.,."How much will you take for it?" one of the women asked.  
.,.,.,."'ell, I can tell ya when 'is master bites it. 'asn't just yet, tough little bastard. But the priest coming by terday and 'e'll say when the git's going." The old woman jerked her head back in the direction of Haruka's window. Haruka's blood boiled.  
.,.,.,.'I'm not dead yet you fucking crone! Kazi'll bite your filthy head off if you lay a damned finger on him! Hag! Harpy!' Haruka thought venomously. The young woman looked up to see Haruka glaring down at them.  
.,.,.,."Is that the owner?" she asked, eyeing Haruka with interest.  
.,.,.,."So it 'tis. Get yerself back to yer bed gent! The priest tain't here yet!" the old woman made a shooing motion with her hand and grinned a gap-toothed grin at the blonde.  
.,.,.,."Already making plans for my companion I see!" Haruka yelled back. "This is nothing! I'll be back on my feet in no time! But if you touch a hair on Kazi's hide, I'll take it out on yours!" The hag scowled, but the young woman smiled in amusement.  
.,.,.,."Seems like a strong gentlemen. Maybe he'll get better. I must say, it'd be a pity if a handsome man like him didn't live. There are so few good men these days, what with wars and plagues. You'd think the gods had something against women." She laughed and Haruka grinned darkly, her head throbbing and her eyelids heavy.  
.,.,.,."Oh, I don't think you should worry my lady, I've been through worse. Though, I shall take my leave now, the wonderful accommodations of this facility call me." Haruka replied like any smart-ass worth their stuff.  
.,.,.,.The woman smiled and nodded goodbye as Haruka rolled back into the room and lay on the floor, before deciding she'd like to stay above the rats and roaches at least and clambered back into the bed, her muscles complaining the entire time and then some.  
.,.,.,.The wind came in through the window and cooled her down blissfully, playing with her hair and bringing relief to the fire that burned her forehead and neck. She didn't even notice the priest come in, until he spoke.  
.,.,.,.'Oh damn…..' she winced and looked up. The old man entered, crossing himself and crouched besides her. He looked up at the window and stood up to close it.  
.,.,.,."Oh please, leave it!" she grabbed his hand. If she was going to be damned to hell by this guy, might as well be as comfortable as she could. The man looked at her through ancient eyes and nodded. He opened the small black bag he had with him and pulled out a series of different instruments, one of which in particular was very familiar to the blonde.  
.,.,.,.It was always this that condemned her. They would hold it over her, then start screaming or praying, declaring her unholy and evil. She'd always been able to run before, but now… Now she would have to face the fate of her friend a long time ago. The beating, the shameful act, then the burning at the stake. These people were superstitious and followed the barbaric act of burning witch-born or those with "unnatural" abilities at the stake ritualistically. She'd heard that a young boy had been burned the week before she'd arrived for being born blind. Apparently his mother had hidden him away for a long time until he'd been found by other children, who had taken one look into his faded eyes and ran to the counsel. It wasn't fair. The boy hadn't even had a chance. They had proclaimed him possessed by a devil and lacked the motivation even pretend to exorcise him. It was much easier just to kill him. Wouldn't want anything different, anything unpleasant tarnishing their town.  
.,.,.,.Haruka quickly checked herself. Her anger had started to rise to the surface, which was not something she needed right now.  
.,.,.,.The old man moved methodically through what must have been a routine procedure. He poked and prodded, drew blood and washed her face with purified water. Then he held up two metal forks, bent to be held facing east and west. On normal people, they wouldn't move at all. But when held over someone with magic…..  
.,.,.,.Haruka couldn't hide the grim resolve in her eyes as the two ends began to glow and hum as they sensed the power around her. The man's face revealed nothing and Haruka braced herself. But the old priest simply put the instrument away and looked at her for what felt to her like the longest time. Then he bent over and began searching through his bag.  
.,.,.,."Can you hear me child?" he asked calmly. Haruka nodded.  
.,.,.,."Good. I'm going to tell you something." He explained, pulling out an object wrapped in a black velvet cloth. He carefully began up wrapping the item, speaking in a steady tone to her as he did so.  
.,.,.,."I have seen many so called devils burned in our beloved town square. The plague is coming from the East and times are hard. People's faith in the Lord is failing and they're finding false solace in their lust for blood. That boy, I'm sure you heard about him. His only fault was being born different; God had taken his sight. But the people couldn't understand that, the false bishops have so filled their heads with lies that God punishes the sinful in such ways. They forget to love and cherish those around them. They asked me to condemn him. A child, not more then 6 or 7. Said he was a work of the devil." The black cloth fell away to reveal a crystal, pure white, except for a golden vein in the shape of a cross.  
.,.,.,."I didn't, but I wasn't given the chance to try and persuade them to understand. So blood stains our town again, but they can't see it, so they don't care. I know the plague is coming within the next night, it has already reached my brothers in Lenwar. I will save you though. I do this because you are like this crystal here, you're of the same time, same life. I ask one thing though. I know you have power and I ask you to use it to protect people. Protect the innocent and the weak." He held the crystal over her in his weathered hand, waiting for her response.  
.,.,.,.'Just say yes,' her mind ordered her voice. 'Just agree! He's probably crazy! Say yes and he'll heal me.'  
.,.,.,."I can't," she choked out. 'Damnit!' "All that ever happens around me is bad, people get hurt. Maybe it is coming from me, who knows."  
.,.,.,."Not the answer I was looking for. You know where it comes from, that's the first step. Learn to use it to help people, save them. Just promise me you'll try."  
.,.,.,.He looked into her fevered eyes and she felt a familiar presence in his worn body.  
.,.,.,."Fine," she managed. "I'll try old man. Not like I can do anything else—" she was cut off by the swift movement as he slammed the crystal into her hand, slicing the skin like paper and imbedding it into the bone. She gave a silent scream as the fire ripped through her and the priest had to hold her down as she thrashed and twisted. 'How could I be so stupid! He's not healing me! It's poison!' her mind raged at her. The wind exploded with her fury and the earth thundered like the pain in her veins.  
.,.,.,.But this pain was different then the sickness. This was the pain of strength, a good pain. It stole her anger, sent adrenaline shooting through her veins, purging the sickness from her, though the wind continued to tear at the shutters in its release and the ground had yet to settle. She realized what she was doing and pulled herself back into control, calming her nerves and letting the fire die down in her blood.  
.,.,.,.Breathing heavily, she sat up, the sickness pain absolutely gone, replaced by the weariness of a solid exercise. She glanced over to where the priest was picking himself up off the floor and brushing himself off.  
.,.,.,."Might want to work on that." He muttered darkly. Haruka grinned, too exhausted to think up a retort.  
.,.,.,."Thank you Father," she sighed, propping herself up against the headboard.  
.,.,.,."You'll still need a day's rest," he explained. "But you'll be fine. Oh, and one more thing," he added as he started out the door, looking back over his stooped shoulder. "Leave this town by tomorrow."  
.,.,.,.Haruka nodded as he disappeared and sunk back into the sheets, relishing the protests of her muscles, feeling so very much alive.

.,.,.,."Father! You can't! Please! Check again! It can't be true!"  
.,.,.,.Haruka lowered her eyes as she rode past the young woman she'd seen out her window the other day. She'd placed a generous donation in the poor box and was riding out of town when she had begun to see the telltale plague crosses adorning the doors. The streets were eerily quiet and eyes peered fearfully through the cracks and holes in boarded over windows. Haruka shivered in awe at the speed at which the illness had traveled.  
.,.,.,.'Unbelievable…..' she thought as she passed the woman, who was trying to pull the priest away from her door, where he'd been about to place the cross, marking it as a plague-house. It wasn't the same priest that had cured Haruka, but a younger one, looking as desperate as the woman.  
.,.,.,."My lord!" she cried, upon catching sight of Haruka. The blonde suddenly severely wished she hadn't stolen that noble's clothes as well as his purse. The woman ran over to her and clutched at her boot, her hair tangled and torn from where she'd pulled it out in distress.  
.,.,.,."My lord! Please! They healed you! Surely, there must be something you can do! My mother, she's ill! Please, help me! I don't know what to do!" she sobbed, clinging to Haruka like someone drowning. Kazi shifted nervously under her, wanting to escape the woman. Haruka looked away and urged him forward. The woman let her slide out of her grip, her face aghast and she collapsed in the street, watching as Haruka rode away. Haruka glanced back in time to see her sob into her hands, lost and alone. The blonde tried to ignore the twisting in her gut, but it bothered her horribly.

.,.,.,.As she reached the edge of town, noting the cross on the door to the inn she'd stayed in as she passed, she saw the old priest again, driving a heavy cart, its contents covered by a dark and heavy cloth, as was the animal drawing it. He nodded to her in greeting and they rode side by side a while.  
.,.,.,."How can you still believe in a religion like yours when so much bad is happening?" she asked quietly.  
.,.,.,."Not all of us have something to look for like you do. We reach for anything we can. I have to believe in a God, in a heaven, a paradise after this life," he gestured to the filth around them. "And I've seen real faith, not that stuff those greedy fakes preach, I mean the real stuff, raise people's heads when they'd normally be held in shame their entire life and I've seen it humble the proudest of men who would normally think themselves above all others. Even if there is no God, at least there's the feeling of one that can raise man to better things."  
.,.,.,."What do you mean something to look for?" Haruka asked.  
.,.,.,."Anyone with power has something to look for. Not only do you have power, but you've got quite a past, if I'm not mistaken. And you're future is has yet to begin, though I doubt it will bring you anything but the best once you've found it." he glanced over at her. "But there's more to it. You've got quite a set of twists and turns ahead of you, and your own share of dark and perilous paths to walk. I have faith though, I believe you'll make it."  
.,.,.,."Why does it matter so much to you?"  
.,.,.,."Because those with power can do one of three things. Let it go to waste and not use it at all, use it to help people, to help the world, or to hurt it. You're a good person. Otherwise that crystal would have devoured you alive," he chuckled darkly and Haruka stared. "No worries my dear, I trusted your eyes. I want you to help things, make this better. The plague winds ravage this world, carrying disease and strife. You're of the wind, if I'm not mistaken, but you represent the pure wind, that will wash this world clean, hopefully. That is all I ask for you, for that crystal," he pointed to the still visible crystal imbedded in her hand.  
.,.,.,."Will this ever go away?"  
.,.,.,."In time. You'll find yourself by then, I think."  
.,.,.,.Haruka looked at her hand, then out and down the road. The wind came up, almost questioning, gently lifting her hair. Kazi shifted beneath her, showing his willingness to join with the wind in its race. She looked back at the old priest, who watched her understandingly. She nodded in farewell, which he mirrored and she nudged Kazi into a run. Looking over as she blew past, she noticed the eyes of the creature drawing the cart were pitch black with a golden iris. And that was the last she saw of the old priest and that fallen town as she merged with the wind as rode long and hard until she felt nearly free.#

.,.,.,.Emerald eyes peeled open slowly, as though waking from a deep, deep sleep and Melia gently broke the kiss that had purged the sickness from Haruka, releasing her from the practical trance she'd been drawn into.  
.,.,.,.The blonde felt as though she was being lowered to the ground, though without the recollection of ever leaving it. The sense of being safe, like she hadn't known in ages, enveloped her, the feeling of absolute health sending a tingle through her limbs.  
.,.,.,."Unfortunately," Melia sighed, her low voice breaking through Haruka's current lack of thought, moving her mind back to awareness once more. "Unfortunately I cannot steal you away from your love, tempted though I may be."  
.,.,.,.Haruka wasn't entirely sure she was joking, still on a strange kind of high from the kiss. She could only nod vaguely as Melia turned to the hunter, still gaping in awe.  
.,.,.,."You are far more infected. You will have to come with me. You can find your way back, can you not, blessed of the wind?" She glanced back fondly at Haruka, who nodded again. Melia held out her hand and the hunter moved to obey, bowing before her somewhat clumsily.  
.,.,.,."I hope to see you again, young Tenoh-sama." The dryad dipped her own head to Haruka, who mirrored the gesture and watched as the woman of the woods and the hunter disappeared back into the treeline.  
.,.,.,."Come on Kazi," she murmured as she climbed atop his back, the leads for the mules in hand, still in somewhat of a haze. "We should be getting back now…"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Gods, that took me forever and I apologize. I promised to get in an update before Christmas, no matter what it took so here you go. I'll be working to get in another one before my break ends and I'm expected to become a functioning, helpful member of society.

R&R. I need them!


	29. Chapter 29: Turbulent Waves

Sorry this took so long. I've lost my muse a bit, looks like I owe my readers some chapters. I have about five weeks left to finish this story, or at least that's what I'm aiming for, hopefully it works out. Otherwise you guys won't be getting any updates from June 1st til about August 22nd. I'll be working in Yellowstone with little internet access.  
I really do appreciate the reviews I've been getting, keep it up guys. Few answers:

1) It was just an enchanted crystal, I don't plan to be involving the Star Seeds or really anything of that nature, not in this fic at least.  
2) As for the marks before each paragraph, has yet to leave my punctuation where it belongs and refuses to keep my indents, so I was putting those to help make it clear where a new paragraph starts. I'll try something else out if that's problematic.  
3) I mark flashbacks, memories and dreams all the same to illustrate how the characters might experience them. If the character is aware that it is one or the other, usually I state what it is somewhere around when it happens.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rhythmic beat of hooves on the dirt road, coupled with the steady drum of raindrops had lulled Michiru to sleep with ease. The past week she'd been utterly exhausted and felt as though she'd been waking in a daze, never entirely able to grasp what was reality and what was a product of her now chaotic psyche. There was no firm ground to stand on.

**Chapter 29: Turbulent Waves**

The aqua haired girl was coaxed back into consciousness by the sound of the carriage door being opened and a kind hand's light touch on her cheek. She shivered at the contact, squeezing her eyes shut against the surge of images, sounds and thoughts that sprung forth in her head. "Michiru-san?"  
She drew in a deep, slow breath and her eyes opened despite a momentary protest to the gray yet uncharitably bright light of outside. A worried looking Seiya was leaning close, the cool skin of the back of his hand pressed lightly against her forehead.  
'Wait? His? Seiya-san is a girl…' Michiru's mind threw out helpfully and the aqua haired girl squinted at the boy, feeling somewhat nauseous.  
"Seiya-san…" she muttered, closing her eyes and slowly shaking her head in an attempt to clear it. "I thought… aren't you …?"  
The dark haired boy looked troubled. He glanced out the open carriage door, checking to see if anyone was around and his hand slid into his pocket, retrieving something he kept caged in a secretive grip.  
"I'm like you… sort of." Seiya began, raising the object as he leaned in.  
"I wouldn't, if I were you."  
A familiar female voice made the dark haired boy freeze and pull away from the disoriented Michiru. Framed by the gray light stood a woman, ornate staff in hand, her features hidden in shadow. But Michiru knew her, knew that uniform, knew that voice, knew that Key; part of her did, anyways.  
"Sailor Pluto…" she murmured, reaching up to hold her head. Seiya eyed the new arrival, somewhat taken a back.  
"It would only confuse her more." Sailor Pluto explained kindly. "Right now, we need to make things as clear cut as possible for her and your situation is a little complex. Seiya nodded, agreeing a little unwillingly and stepped out of the carriage to allow the tall Senshi access to Michiru.  
"Will she be ok?" he asked quietly.  
"She usually is," The green haired woman replied in a sad tone. "And she's dealt with a lot. She can get through this too… where did Kaori-san and the others get to?  
Seiya shook his head.  
"No clue. They disappeared the morning after they used the spell. Running scared I guess."  
"Or after Sailor Uranus." Pluto noted under her breath. The Magus had always had a little more information on the Moon Kingdom Senshi then she was truly comfortable with.  
"Uranus…"  
The two turned back to Michiru, her voice barely a whisper as she repeated the name, her head sinking into her hands. She fell silent under their worried gaze, light catching in the lonely tear that escaped to trail down her cheek as she was pulled back into memories. Seiya looked away angrily.  
"They'll pay for this…" he snarled darkly in hushed tones, gripping the star shaped object that ferried him from this form to his true self.  
"This is not your battle." Sailor Pluto informed, equally quiet, eyes locked on the unmoving form of Michiru. "We will deal with our own." The Senshi of Time leaned into the carriage, gathering the aqua haired girl in her arms. Lifting her easily with the strength granted to the Senshi, she cradled her sleeping sister-in-arms almost tenderly, with the sense of one trying to stave off inevitable pain from a loved one, even for a brief moment.  
"We're the same, you know…" Seiya called after her as she carried Michiru to the waiting, unmarked coach. Above, the gray skies loosed the beginnings of another torrent, renewed from their intermission just as the girl was secured, Pluto climbing in after her. The green haired Senshi looked back once more at the dark haired boy through the closing door, her sorrowful expression void of hope for his words, with only a hint of wistfulness.  
"We do not face the same devils, Fighter."  
Seiya watched the door close and the carriage lurch to a start, rolling away through the mud.  
"No… but we know the same hell…" The dark haired boy turned to return to his own side, lost in his own thoughts and memories.

# Haruka tucked a stray lock of dusty blond hair behind her ear, looking out over the surrounding sea. The motion of the relatively small vessel beneath her was soothing enough and there was little else to do other then sit and wait.  
Koamara Tenoh was ever present at the helm; his daughter had yet to see him move from his post. The crescent moon shone down gently, shimmering over the gentle waves. And while she couldn't see land anywhere near, she knew they were close now, to whatever lay at the end of this journey.#

The dreams had been like this, of late, calm and repetitive. They seemed to flow in order, picking up where they'd left off or further along, as though Haruka was passing from this present to the one in her dreams and back. And despite all the questions she thought up for her father in her waking hours, she found little motivation to inquire about anything at all when she returned to her sea bound state.  
So the younger Tenoh and her father traveled to their destination in comfortable silence, the language of two people who both lived far from the world their body resided in and understood each other in that same distance.  
As though her nautical journey in her dreams was indeed carrying her away, Haruka found herself pulling away from the townspeople more and more, reverting to her long since established loner persona that had been somewhat altered under the influence of Tower Dorm. When not asleep or eating, she immersed herself in magic, almost obsessively, driven by some unknown compulsion, as though she was searching for something hidden just out of sight.  
This particular afternoon had presented a rare peace and a strange heat that made the air thick and sticky. After completion her various duties, Haruka hadn't been able to keep her eyes open as she poured over her notes and her head had sunk to the wooden table and those green orbs slid shut.

# "Snow…?" She murmured, lifting a hand to shield her gaze from the sun as she squinted at the clouds ahead, and the white sheets descending from their lofty perch.  
"Our destination lies just beyond that." Koamara informed, as the first chill wind swept across the deck, sending a shiver down their spines. He gestured to a compartment under the wheel and Haruka moved to pull out a pair of thick coats, tossing one to her father.  
"Time doesn't move here…" he noted quietly as the first flakes drifted around them. "This freeze preserves the past just as it happened."  
Haruka shivered again, but it wasn't from the cold this time. She could only look up into the clouds as a white flake landed on her cheek, the chill burning her skin… #

Thump! Thump!  
"Tenoh-sama! Tenoh-sama! Are you in there?! Come quickly!"  
"Coming, coming!" Haruka called rubbing her eyes to clear them of sleep. She still felt the sting on her cheek and brushed at the spot with her index finger, only to pull her hand away at the discovery that something was there. Ash.  
The blonde sniffed and caught the stench of smoke and calls from the town below, coupled with the frantic cries of the priest outside her door and reached the conclusion: the town was burning.  
Out of her chair in a heartbeat, she flung the door to her room open and barreled out, running the poor man over as he flattened against the wall to try and save himself. A plan was forming in her mind as she ran, different things she could use to put out the blaze, of which she could already feel the scorching heat, an orange glow on the horizon in place of the sun that had already set.  
Her feet slid in the dust as she stopped suddenly, staring at the scene before her. The fire had spread farther then she could have guessed, engulfing the whole of the town beneath the fever line.  
'Why didn't they call for me earlier?!' The blonde stared at the blaze in shock and only now noticed the townspeople huddled together, watching the figures ringing the fire.  
"It's been too long, Haruka-kun."  
That cold hand was on her shoulder, thin white fingers curling down over her collar bone before Haruka had even sensed the woman's presence. As such, she had no time to prepare herself and suppress the jolt that ran through her, and scowled at the thin, triumphant smile on Kaori's lips at the reaction.  
"What are you doing here?" she snapped, leaning forward to pull out of the Magus' hold, but Kaori kept her grip firm, her meticulously maintained nails digging in as a warning against further resistance.  
Reckless as she could be sometimes, Haruka did not like her odds in this situation at all, outnumbered by the witches and with the townspeople as innocent bystanders. A bitter smile tugged at the corners of her mouth at the thought of actually having come as far as to care whether or not these people got hurt.  
'I've gone soft…'  
"We're here to help, Haruka-kun." The Magus purred innocently into the blonde's ear as she gestured to the flames, where the witches where working their magic, for whatever purpose. "We heard you'd been sent here on a sort of 'missionary' assignment to help these peasants battle the plague and wanted to lend a hand. This fire will cleanse this town of the disease and we've already begun working on sealing it in the hosts it's already infested."  
Haruka felt the blood drain from her face, the sense of utter dread that filled her at those words, and that sinister tone that whispered past Kaori's lips. The faces of the few plague carriers that seemed on the mend sprang to mind.  
"What did you do?" she murmured. The wind was already whistling in her ears, as though to let her know it was there for her. Kaori seemed to hesitate. The Magus released her hold, almost grudgingly, with a sense of conceding the high ground.  
"They've been separated from the others and placed in a containment circle. Viluy is working on them as we speak."  
There was a pause, a silence between them filled only by low chanting and the sounds of the fire and Haruka made her decision. Kaori saw this in those brilliant green eyes and changed her own plans accordingly.  
"I'll take you there." She informed before Haruka could make the demand. Haruka closed her mouth, scowling and following the red haired woman as the town continued to burn in the night.

"Well, Naru-san, you're free to return to your own dorm. Take it easy the rest of today and you can return to your classes tomorrow. Don't forget your medicine and you'll be better in no time. We have a check up scheduled for you next week."  
"Arigato, Mizuno-san." The brown haired girl smiled as she dipped her head to the blue-haired doctor-to-be of Tower Dorm, taking the package containing her medication and hurried down the hall.  
"Thanks again for your help, Mizuno-san." Came the muffled voice of the hospital wing administrator, an elderly man, normally clean-cut and neatly groomed but looking slightly disheveled today as he held a piece of cloth over his nose and mouth. He kept his distance from Ami, eyeing the copy of Naru's file that he'd made. "We've sent so much of our staff out into the field, and then this cold that's going around the teachers' quarters…" he shook his head and coughed into the cloth.  
Ami meet his eyes then looked away. Neither would admit the suspicion that it was no cold affecting the teachers. The administrator coughed again.  
"Have you made any progress…?" he queried hopefully.  
"I'll go see to it now." Ami murmured, bowing and muttering a good-bye as she practically fled the hospital wing. More then anything right now, she wanted to see Makoto, slip into her dear friend's arms and pretend, even for a moment, that that cough was just a regular cough from a common cold. But there was no time for that, there hadn't been for the past week.  
'And if this keeps up…' the blue haired girl though miserably, secreting herself away into her room, knowing Makoto wouldn't invade the privacy of her work. 'I'll have no time for anything else. I need to figure this out, for everyone's sake.'

--------------

Against better judgment, I'm ending this chapter here, to get an update in. I'm truly sorry it took this long to update and I'll be doing what I can to get more chapters up. The reviews really help and to those of you that are still around, thanks for the support.

R&R


	30. Chapter 30: Lechatelierite Sphere

Haruka rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, her fingers coated in ash. Despite it all, the sun was struggling through the haze of lingering smoke to add to her pounding head ache as she shifted through the debris, the townspeople along side her.

The plague was gone.

**Chapter 30: Lechatelierite Sphere**

Emerald eyes watched the smoke curl up into the dark air from the glowing end of the cigarette hanging from the Magus' painted, dark ruby lips, those pale slender fingers dragging languidly over the clear surface of the smoky orb resting on the table between them.

The blonde girl had been drawn away from the crowd by one of the witches and brought into a small room in the back of the church that the women had commandeered as their base of operations, much to the clergy's distress.

They'd proceeded to argue in half sentences and dance around any real conversation with snippets of sentences and thoughts tossed out haphazardly. Haruka was exhausted and Kaori seemed well aware of this, careful not to push the irritated blonde too far, as though handling volatile explosives. They eventually maneuvered around Haruka giving up her command of the situation, handing it over to the witches, as if they hadn't already taken it over. From there, they had steadily drifted towards where Haruka would be going now that her job was done…

"I say this because I see the talent, the potential you possess, Tenoh-san." Kaori persisted, her nails sliding over the orb. "Bluntly put, I want it for my school. I don't want it squandered." She locked gazes and Haruka looked away angrily.

"I've learned more there in such a short time then I ever…" She muttered, her throat hurting from lack of sleep and the smoke.

"You could make leaps and bounds beyond that with us. You wouldn't have the restraints and controls that are placed on you by St. Catherine's." the Magus assured.

"Restraints?" Haruka couldn't help but look up and meet her gaze again. Kaori was silent a moment, reading her for any knowledge the blonde might have.

"You don't know, do you? That every action you take, ever bit of growth you manage is through the control and deliberation of someone else, on a set path. Your energy is siphoned off and used as they see fit." The red haired woman leaned back, hiding a smirk.

"That's insane."

"Is it? Think about it, Tenoh-san. Who are the most powerful students in the school? Rather, where are they?"

"Tower Dorm…" Haruka answered warily.

"Ever look up the set up Tower Dorm? Come now Tenoh-san, don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

Haruka stared, confused.

"Every one of you is set in or towards your element. In a very specific arrangement that center your powers to the one most adept at combining them. You're being used in a celestial glyph which that Tower was designed to represent. If you do go back there, examine the stones in the school and the ones that make up your dorm. Though the school came first, the Tower is far older. I would venture that it's not even from this world."

Haruka frowned. This was ridiculous. Kaori saw her beginning to lose her audience entirely and moved to regain what little attention she could garner from the Tenoh girl before it was too late.

"But for now, that's irrelevant." She waved a manicured hand and rested her fingertips against the crystal once more, peering almost hopefully at Haruka. "I do want to warn you, in all earnest, Tenoh-san… Haruka-san. Even if you don't decide to join me now, I'd like you to survive long enough to have the choice again. Will you accept that much from me?"

"It doesn't seem to be much of an option." Green eyes flickered pointedly to the door, where two of the witches stood guard outside.

"Precautions, Haruka-san, merely precautions. After what happened with Kaioh-san…"

The Magus managed to hide her smile, her expression going blank as Haruka's head snapped up, eyes bright and focused for the first time since the fire. But before she could open her mouth to ask, Kaori continued.

"But Seiya-san was quite helpful in putting the situation, comforting her. They've become rather close during our time together. Sliding away from the group together, always deep in some covert conversation. They made a fine couple, young boy and girl together like that."

Her eyes never left Haruka's face as it turned a faint shade of gray. The emotions whipped past in those emerald orbs, rage, pain and despair. So ready to believe the worst.

"Where is she now?"

Kaori hadn't expected that and frowned. She had to be tactful here.

"I think she returned to the Institute… for now at least. Maybe to finish out the next year." And she'd lost Haruka, the blonde deep in her own private thoughts. The Magus let this run the course for a few minutes before speaking to bring Haruka back to her.

"What you need to know, Tenoh-san, is this. If you return to Tower Dorm, you will fall, you will lose more then you think you have. You will have more to lose, rather.

And I cannot stress this enough, I saw it clearest of all. If you continue on this path, Tenoh-san, you will die. You will be betrayed and murdered, slain at the hands of the one who were such for your mother and father. That, if nothing else, you know in your heart. I would suspect something else has been trying to warn you of it as well…"

Haruka was on her feet, shaking. The sudden connection was too much. The dreams of her father… where was it there were going? What did he need to show her? And how did Kaori know about those dreams? Unless… unless she had placed those dreams there, used her magic.

Images of her parents' death were flooding her mind at a furious pace. Their cries to one another, their listless, bloody features. That horrible monster, reaching for her…

The red-haired witch eyed the girl nervously, not expecting this reaction, the way she trembled with rage growing in her expression. She had hit closer to home then expected.

"Tenoh-san…? Tenoh-san, please calm down… Haruka! Breathe!" Kaori was on her feet, reaching across the table, her hand on the blonde girl's cheek.

Haruka jerked at the contact. The witch's hands were ice cold, her nails stone hard and eerily smooth while strangely warm, in comparison with her hands.

"How do you-?!" She started, choking over the words.

"Haruka-san, I speak only from what my magic has shown me. I am not trying to mislead you. I want your power, I'll be frank about that. You could be my greatest pupil, you have the mind for it and the ability. If you go back under Queen Serenity's wing, that talent, that ability will be squandered, confined and you eventually die, murdered, trapped by Fate! I was once like you, a pawn beneath the thumb of the Fates and I escaped!" Kaori was leaning over the table now, her face close enough for Haruka to feel the witch's chill breath wash over her and make her shiver.

But something in what the witch had said sang true, too true for Haruka to avoid it. She had the sudden feeling of gravity, a fierce weight settling over her, dragging her down at the mention of Fate. It was palpable, just at the tip of her tongue, underneath her fingertips, flowing in the very air.

Quite suddenly, Haruka wanted to run. She wanted to bolt from the room and just run. To escape, racing until her heart was jumping into her throat with each beat, until she collapsed or disappeared as the wind, whichever came first. The sense of being watched, held beneath an unmoving, all seeing eye, was overwhelming, suffocating.

Kaori had been watching her like a hawk.

"That's it, Tenoh-san!" she hissed, grabbing Haruka's hands and squeezing, hard. "You feel it, don't you?!" Her eyes were hungry. Filled with desperation and a deep seated hatred.

Up until that point, Haruka had been fighting the growing connection between herself and the witch. But the moment she caught sight of that hatred, that loathing, the struggle vanished and she pulled away.

"I will never join you, or your school." She declared coldly. "I leave for the Institute tomorrow." Numb, she turned and left, pushing past Kaori's students who had been eavesdropping outside. Even as she walked away, back to her own accommodations, she didn't know why exactly she'd just done that. As though she'd been running on autopilot, she'd shot the Magus down. It hadn't been a bad offer, the witches were powerful, she knew that, and seemed to have more freedom then those in the care of the Moon Kingdom.

'I'm trapped…aren't I?' she thought, disappearing into her room to pack. She intended to leave before dawn, and avoid see the witch again. She could not risk changing her mind.

Michiru sat with her head resting against the cushioned side of the inside of the little carriage that ferried her and Setsuna back to St. Catherine's. Her pain had subsided for the most part and she'd recovered greatly from her forced awakening. That's what Setsuna, no, Sailor Pluto, had told her it was. Michiru didn't even have the energy to ask questions, but the green-haired Senshi had promised to make everything clear in time before the fuku had been replaced by regular clothes, the tiara dissolved and Setsuna Meioh sat across from her, once more the woman she'd known for so much of her life without really knowing at all.

Michiru hadn't spoken since, staring blankly out the window at the countryside that rolled by. She'd been slowly, methodically sorting through her memories, trying to separate them. Her own, this newly awakened part of her's, Sailor Neptune, and dreams. In this sorting, she had gotten stuck, enthralled in the life she had once had as a Sailor Senshi in the Moon Kingdom of old.

She couldn't remember much and a lot of it was fuzzy, disjointed and confusing; but all of it, every piece, was feeding a hunger, a craving she didn't know she had. The girl with aqua hair was torn. Part of her hated this person, this Sailor Neptune who she supposedly was. She rejected this new, or rather, old self, and what it stood for. Because while Michiru's memories of Sailor Neptune's life were limited and piecemeal, she had a vague, lurking sense of what being a Sailor Senshi had meant, what it had done to her past life. The Senshi served a cause, a purpose, sacrificed their own goals and dreams for another end. She was not looking forward to repeating that.

At the same time, there was a part of her that embraced this freshly discovered self, this other that she was and wasn't, both at once. There was something good, something deeply familiar about it, like nostalgia reopened. Something in that last life time, underneath all the chaos and work, all the battles, had put her at peace. She had found happiness. And while for now, she didn't know what had facilitated that happiness, she felt faintly hopeful that perhaps accepting her role just might bring her back to that.

But then Michiru remembered the look that resided in Setsuna's eyes. The sadness that seemed to haunt at the edges, making the woman seem so much older then she was at times. Michiru had the feeling that the look had come from Setsuna's own past life, her role as Sailor Pluto, and that only fed the sense of dread that gripped her. So she banished those thoughts from her mind for now and tried simply to remember her own life, the life of Michiru Kaioh.


	31. Chapter 31: The Loss Of Gain

Updating from Yellowstone National Park, peoples. Cut me some slack and R&R. Seriously.

* * *

# A cloud of breath billowed out from her frozen lips and Haruka pulled in a shuddering gasp of chill air to fill her lungs. The Tenoh girl grasped at the ice coated cliff face and heaved herself up to the next plateau, shaking with the cold and exertion.#

**Chapter 31: The Loss Of Gain**

# The altitude and cold were getting to Haruka, making her body weak with the thin air and the unwelcoming temperature. That only pushed the defiant blonde further in her determination to beat this climb and reach her destination somewhere far above. "Do you need a break, Ruka?" Her father's hand gripped her shoulder, the elder Tenoh utterly unfazed by the conditions around them. Haruka didn't want to think about why he was seemingly immune and had simply blamed her own weakness for her failure to rise above the environment she was in. "We have time, hime-chan." He assured. "You scared off most of our pursers; we needn't hurry so much now." "But we're still being followed?" Haruka asked, her brilliant green eyes locked on her father. Koamara frowned, nodding.  
"Then we still have to hurry." Haruka informed, moving back to her feet, straightening up to eye the impending trek. Koamara watched with a mix of pride, concern and sadness as his daughter struggled on.  
"If only I had saved you…" he murmured, shaking his head and following after. Haruka did not hear him, lost in her own little world.#

A small shape waited by the side of the road at the border of the Moon Kingdom. This person leaned on a covered staff, the long object wrapped in thick, dark purple cloth.  
As the carriage containing Michiru and Setsuna approached, the figure moved to the center of the road. The driver called his horses to a stop, eyeing this person with evident fear.  
Setsuna climbed out of the carriage, handing a package to the driver.  
"For your services, just as we talked about." She intoned and the driver nodded, sliding down from his perch and unhooking the horse that had been tied behind them.  
"Many thanks, ma'am." He dipped his head, still watching the newcomer warily. He made some religious sign over his chest and fled with his payment.  
"That's some reception." The green haired woman noted to the source of the man's fear, a small, dark haired woman in a Sailor uniform. Michiru was waiting warily by the carriage door, trying to see the smaller woman's features. She wore high, laced up boots and long gloves, the fading light glinting off her tiara.  
The small woman shrugged, smiling softly at Setsuna.  
"It's not like I'm not used to it."  
A bolt of energy raced down Michiru's spine, setting her entirely on edge, her hands curling into fists of their own volition, though she wasn't quite sure why. But that voice…  
"She was awakened?" The dark haired woman was watching Michiru now, a deep sorrow evident in violet eyes. Michiru could see the choker around her neck, the brooch of sorts settled over the bow in the center of her chest. Her eyes widened in fear as she finally registered who these was.  
"Saturn…" she whispered, disbelieving, as the memories of Sailor Neptune took over.  
Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of Desturction, Death and Rebirth. The Senshi who's purpose it was to end all things and start the world anew.  
"Not entirely." Setsuna informed the Senshi. "She was given some of her memories, as you might have noticed, and will continue to regain them with time, but as of yet, she cannot transform. Kaori Night forced the process, but the magicks already in place were a little too much for her to manage for long. From what the Starlights told me, she got distracted, causing the memories to flood in and she had to reverse the spell rather suddenly so the resulting surge wouldn't kill them all. Michiru's been a little out of it ever since."  
Michiru barely heard Setsuna's words, spoken eerily calm, her gaze still transfixed on Saturn. What bubbled to the surface first were the teaching of both her previous life and this one. An awakened Sailor Saturn meant the end of all things. Both lives had had rather black and white lessons on that one.  
But new thoughts were calling for the aqua-haired girl's attention and without even meaning to, she slipped away from the present, the voices of the other two fading, replaced by the images and sounds of the past.

#The King of Neptune stroked his beard, eyeing the gathered royalty with just the proper amount of distaste and superficial politeness. The royal families throughout the system had been invited to the Moon by the King and Queen of the Moon Kingdom.  
And it was the first time the Princess had been allowed to tag along. Rather, she had been specifically invited, as seemed the case of the other heirs to the planets. The young Princess of Neptune, only recently beginning to show the signs of becoming a young woman, was well-mannered and excellently behaved, and stood silently at her father's side.  
The King of Neptune was unmarried and kept a few mistresses, bringing the foremost of them along with him on this particular trip. While her King and Princess maintained a formal distance from the rest of the crowd, the woman was mingling happily with some of the lesser nobles of the Moon, gossiping away.  
"Did you hear? A real live half-breed, right in this Court! I hear the family tried to get rid of it,"  
"That's impossible, it's either all or none, you can't be half and half."  
"Well, that's what they're saying. And the awful thing has a twin! One of our kind, mind you."  
"You're mad, that's just not possible…"

The young Princess tuned out the gossip, scanning the room the best she could with downcast eyes.  
The Prince and Princess from Venus, the Prince a small, sickly looking thing while the Princess bounced around, introducing herself to everyone she met. The Princess of Jupiter, tall for her age, and clearly with mixed feelings about the event. The Princess of Mars, who stayed near the short old man that acted as Regent until she would be old enough to rule on her own. Every now and then the raven-haired girl would have to nudge the little man away from some of the prettier ladies. The Princess of Mercury, nose buried in a book off to the side, who, like the Princess of Neptune herself, was somewhat lucky to be here, as she was not her father's only child by one of his multiple wives.  
The aqua-haired Princess took note of the tall, green haired girl standing next to the Moon Kingdom royalty, while she clearly shared no resemblance with them. That was the Princess of Pluto, she'd overheard, a quiet, lonely girl who'd been living on the Moon for some time now. At the tall girl's side was a smaller girl with blonde hair that sat atop her head in a style akin to the Moon Queen's. As the girl was a spitting image of her regal mother, she was clearly identified as the Princess of the Moon Kingdom. She seemed the happiest and most at ease of all those present, excitedly greeting guests, quietly restrained by her green haired keeper.  
The Princess of Neptune shared a brief look with the Princess of Pluto, showing she felt for the older girl's plight. The Plutonian girl only gave a slight smile before returning her attention to the excited Moon child.  
An old man in a dark robe entered, another young girl in tow, the youngest of all the children present, but the reaction to this pair's entrance was palpable. Conversation fell a tone quieter, nervous gazes were cast towards the two, though to the Princess' surprise, more towards the little girl then the rather ominous looking old man. They were announced as the Lord of Saturn and the young Princess.  
"Can't believe they invited _her_…"murmured a scandalized courtier.  
But the Queen of the Moon greeted the old man and his charge cordially and the conversation rose again, though the pair were given a wide berth. Once more, she had only whispers to piece together what was going on.  
"Inviting Lord Saturn and that… thing. Is the King mad?"  
"I hear it was the Queen who convinced him. She is too kind hearted, it will be trouble for us all."  
Young as she was, the dark haired Princess of Saturn, as she was revealed to be, seemed fully aware of the rooms sentiments towards her and the lonely little thing stared out a window, giving the sense this was a regular pastime for her.  
But the aqua-haired Princess had little time to dwell on this as the entrance of the final guests to the event was made. In deep shades of blue and shining gold, the house of Uranus entered the hall. First, the King and Queen, somber yet wild looking folk, with fierce, dark eyes that swept the room, radiating arrogance that bordered on cocky, and a sense of frigidness and distance between even the pair themselves.  
Behind their parents entered the two Princes of Uranus, the elder with a lion's mane of hair that reached his shoulders and tawny scruff around his jaw, moving with far more energy and vibrance then his parents, his skin a golden tan from years out in the arid lands of his world that only further the image of a young lion. He was renown throughout the system as a powerful warrior, sure to follow in his father's footsteps as a powerful King.  
The second, younger Prince, closer to the Princess' own age, if she had to guess, was quieter then even his parents. His hair was cut short, just barely out of his eyes. He was slender, more so then even his slim but wiry brother, and instead of the dark eyes the rest of his family scanned the room with, bright emerald orbs were locked straight ahead, a stone expression set on the young face.  
There was something strange about the Prince that the Princess of the sea couldn't place. He looked so very sad and hardened for so few years. Despite this air, he still had an underlying softness to him that didn't seem quite right, even in a young boy. His brother murmured something to the young Prince and only then did the stoic expression flicker into some real emotion, a faint smile tugging at his lips. The young Neptunian couldn't help but stare. She almost jumped at her father's hand on her shoulder.  
"That is to be your future husband, if all goes as planned," he informed in her ear, his beard tickling her face. He gestured with his free hand, not to the emerald eyed Prince she was staring at, but the elder Prince, who was currently walking about the room, laughing and talking.  
"We've been on bad terms with Uranus for some time now; a marriage between our houses would solve many problems…" The King did not mention his own dwindling faith in the ability of his wives to produce a son, because it surely was not for his lack of effort to sire one. "He would make a fine husband indeed. You are very lucky, my child." He patted her roughly on the shoulder and turned back to the conversation of adults.  
The Princess tried to decipher her feelings about this. She was aware of her status of a Princess meaning she would eventually be a bargaining chip in some political decision, but knowing something is going to happen and seeing it set in motion are two very different things.  
The elder Prince saw her from halfway across the room and winked at her, before moving to pull aside her father's chosen for this trip and dove into conversation, telling tales of what seemed to be his own heroism and bravery.  
The Neptune Princess felt eyes on the back of her neck and turned.  
The younger Prince had moved to an unoccupied corner and was glaring at her with those vividly green eyes. The aqua-haired girl shuddered, but couldn't look away from the intense gaze.  
"He's probably worried you're going to steal away his big brother." Her father's mistress noted knowledgeably in her ear, making the Princess blush, for reasons unknown to her and look away. When she glanced back, the Prince was pointedly glaring at the ceiling, pretending he didn't see her looking.  
She felt strangely miserable at the interruption and throughout the course of the rest of the night, the mingling, the following dinner and desert, where she was continually ignored, she decided she hated the young Prince.

It was well after everyone else was sound asleep that the Princess was awakened by her father, who looked rather irritated about something."Come child, we've been summoned." He told her with no small tell of annoyance in his voice.  
As she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes and fighting a yawn standing there before the empty thrones of the Moon King and Queen, she noted the King and Queen of Uranus were present also, their sons alongside them. The elder Prince flashed her a smile, the younger, a glare, which revealed he hadn't slept. He seemed even smaller then before, whatever had been out of place at the dinner was more so now. Catching her looking at him, the boy folded his arms over his chest and scowled in the direction of the thrones.  
"My apologies, dear friends, for calling you here at this hour, but we wanted to insure the utmost secrecy." The voice of Queen Serenity, calm and soothing, broke the silence as she and her husband appeared, taking their seats.  
"Unrest in the Court, my Queen?" the elder Prince of Uranus quipped and his parents frowned. The Neptunian Princess noted out of the corner of her eye the scowl on the younger's face had lessen as he watched the Queen.  
"Not so much the Court, Prince." The Moon King answered heavily. "We've heard reports of a dark force approaching from outside the system."  
"So war…" The King of Neptune muttered darkly and the elder Prince grinned.  
"Ah, so your Majesties are calling upon us to defend the Moon Kingdom once more? It is our duty, our honor, you needn't ask." He declared and his father shushed him. The Prince did his best to look shamed, but he was clearly excited about the prospects of war. The younger Prince looked mildly ill.  
"Yes… and no. We would greatly appreciate each of your militaries help in the matter, of course… but…" The Moon King frowned, looking for words. His Queen reached over, placing her hand over his.  
"We will need more for this fight, to keep it from the others." She informed simply.  
"More…" It was the first time the Princess had heard the Queen of Uranus speak, it was soft and low.  
"You mean the Senshi… Don't you?" Her King accused. His elder son laughed, earning a warning glare from his father.  
"Surely my lord… they are children's tales." He tried to placate the man.  
"They are nothing of the sort." It was the Princess' father, the King of Neptune who spoke now. He looked strangely pale, his jaw tense. "The Sailor Senshi are a powerful fighting team, blessed and protected by their patron planets with the ability to defend our universe. The Senshi belonging to our respective planets have always been the most powerful…"  
"And the most tragic." The Moon Queen noted softly, bringing to light the reason for the King of Neptune's discomfort. "They are usually the loneliest of the Sailor Senshi, posted on the outer rims of our system as our first line of defense against outside threats."  
The Moon King nodded gravely in agreement with his Queen and gestured.  
They all turned to looked as the green haired Princess from before stepped out of the shadows, holding a small wooden box in one hand, a long ornate staff in the other. She wore a Sailor fuku with a dark skirt and heels, with strange earrings and a tiara resting over her forward.  
"Sailor Pluto, if you would."  
At the King's command, she held out the box and it opened, revealing a pair of what could have been pens, or wands. The young Princess bumped into her father's arm as he raised it to block her, she hadn't even realized she'd moved.  
The younger Prince was staring with a mix of awe and revulsion at the objects, while the elder Prince seemed intrigued.  
"And these would be the henshin sticks for Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune?" he asked. He reached out and plucked one from the box, the one the Princess hadn't been eyeing. He examined it closely, checking its weight, turning it in his hands. The younger Prince watched him with a strange new ferocity in his emerald eyes, almost primal and possessive, but whether of his brother or the henshin stick, it was unclear.  
"They are." Sailor Pluto informed the elder Prince coolly before turning her gaze, first to the younger brother and then the Princess of Neptune. Her eyes held a sorrowful empathy and passed knowledge that one denied and the other dutifully accepted.  
"They each possessed holy talismans, did they not?" The Prince continued, now playing the wand through his fingers. "The Space Sword and the Aqua Mirror?"  
"They did, the Space Sword was the talisman of Sailor Uranus, the Aqua Mirror that of Sailor Neptune." Pluto answered in monotone.  
"This bears the symbol of Uranus. So I'm guessing this is the henshin wand of Sailor Uranus? So the user of this also wields the Space Sword. I have no need of the powers of the Sailor Senshi, but I must admit I would gladly use that legendary talisman. How do I invoke this power?" The elder Prince gestured with the henshin wand as though to repeat himself.  
"You don't." Sailor Pluto said flatly.  
There was a long silence.  
"What?"  
"You don't, Prince. You are not the one blessed by the planet, you cannot be a Sailor Senshi and you cannot possess the Space Sword."  
"Then why were we called here?" It was the King of Uranus that spoke this time, angry.  
"The Prince cannot be a Senshi." Queen Serenity, somewhat pointedly. The King of Uranus glared, his mouth becoming a small, thin line. Both the King and Princess of Neptune eyed the Uranus Royal Family, confused. There seemed to be some silent debate flung between them with dark glances, the youngest Prince's eyes glazed over and once more staring straight ahead, his hands balled into fists at his sides.  
"The Prince cannot be a Senshi." Serenity repeated, softly, almost kindly, her warm gaze on the youngest child. He looked up, met her knowing eyes with ferocious, blazing emeralds, as though testing her, challenging her.  
Without a sound, he was moving forward, with a speed and grace that the Princess would not have attributed to that stony, tense form. The Queen of Uranus moved as though to stop him, but the King placed a hand on her shoulder and she froze. They were all watching the youngest now and the Princess of Neptune had a feeling this action held a deeper significance for that family then she knew.  
He reached to take the henshin wand from the elder brother's loose grip and as those slender fingers wrapped around the light blue handle, a gold light illuminated the room, forcing most of them to cover their eyes, look away. The Princess couldn't, her eyes locked on that small form, that even enveloped in a orb of light, she could see the royal garb disappear, the growing young, beautiful and decidedly female form beneath, before it was cover by a white suit that encased her torso, followed by the appearance of a blue skirt and miniature cape from her collar, a strip of blue around her long neck with a yellow bow settling over her chest. White gloves covered slender hands, with blue cuffs, and boots with heels. Small gold hoops appeared in each ear and a tiara with a dark blue stone set in the middle rested over her forehead. Something shimmered over those delicate lips turned in a small, confident smile that would have seemed out of place on that face moments before, and the Princess meet that emerald gaze for a fleeting second before the transformation was finished.  
Those eyes were filled with self-assurance and a deeper sense of balance and well-being, something like happiness, but not quite. Those eyes _knew_ things.  
The light faded and the newly awakened Senshi stood waiting in the pose she'd finished in. She shifted and for a moment, the 'Prince' reappeared behind those calm eyes, questioning and unsure as she examined this new form. But then this new warrior looked up, catching sight of Sailor Pluto and the Moon King and Queen.  
"Protected by the planet of the wind, blessed Sailor Senshi of the Heavens, I am Sailor Uranus!" she declared. Behind her, the Royal family looked ashen. The King and Queen looked as though they might be ill, and their son had a mixed look of irritation and distaste on his features.  
Sailor Uranus dipped into a bow to the Moon King and Queen and the Prince reached out and jerked her back into a standing position.  
"I hope these frills and bows haven't knocked the common sense out of that thick skull of yours, sister." He growled. "We still have our pride, you bow to no one but your betters. Undo this ridiculous transformation, we're going home, right father?"  
He looked back to the King and Queen of Uranus, who still stood, silent.  
The Princess recognized the look on the Royal couple's faces and was surprised as well as a little confused when she did. It was heartbreak. She'd seen it on her father's face when her mother died.  
"We are." The King finally answered. "We are no longer needed here."  
The Prince turned to give a gloating look at the Moon Kingdom pair and reached to pull his sister away once more.  
"Without Sailor Uranus. She stays here."  
The Prince turned back, questioning. The King shook his head. He had already distanced himself from the Senshi that had been, that was his daughter.  
"She is no longer ours. The Sailor Senshi are bound to defend this Kingdom from all threats and that duty comes before all personal connections and obligations. You will train her?" This last part was directed to the Moon King, who nodded solemnly.  
"To the furthest extent of our abilities, though we know it will be hard to match the training she received on your world."  
"She will have the Castle Miranda as an outpost when she returns and command of our armies when the need arises. From now on, you may use her as an ambassador to our world." He dipped his head to the Moon King and Queen in turn, his wife curtsying slightly. As he turned to go, he looked to the King of Neptune.  
"We will speak of our own arrangements later, my friend, depending on the outcome that awaits you and yours." He gave a sad look towards the Princess, as though she were some unknowing thing being set up for a great fall. He and his wife never looked back at their daughter as they walked out the door. Sailor Uranus did not watch them leave, staring down at the floor.  
The Prince looked from one to the other, aghast.  
"We can't just…" he protested, at a loss. He knew better then to challenge his father directly, but this wasn't making any sense. "Sister, come on…" he demanded, though there was a sense of pleading in his tone. She didn't so much as flinch. With one last desperate (with a hint of disgust) look in her direction, he turned and took off after his parents, as though to talk some sense into them. He was too distracted to even make note of the King and Princess of Neptune as he left.  
The chamber down slammed shut behind them and there was silence.  
Finally, the King of Neptune cleared his throat.  
"I know the legends as well as anyone and it doesn't take an expert to see what you intend to happen next," he made a sweeping gesture that ended with his daughter. His hand moved to her shoulder and he guided her forward."You needn't worry about such a display from me, I can have another heir so that the duty of the Senshi does little to interfere with my plans and my daughter will always be welcome as such, and honored as the Senshi of our world." He spoke proudly, but the Princess could feel him gripping her shoulder just a little too hard for someone who was so freely letting her go.  
Sailor Uranus finally moved, that same intense emerald gaze as before locking on the Princess and the young girl almost balked, her father's hand the only thing that kept her in place at the wave of anger that emanated from the newly awakened Senshi of the Heavens.  
"No need."  
The Princess hadn't realized she'd stopped breathing, and let out the air that had been trapped in her lungs as the blonde warrior spoke, now looking at the Moon family.  
She strode forward and snapped the box shut, closing the henshin wand of Sailor Neptune within. The Princess felt something tug at her heart and frowned.  
"What are you doing?" The Neptune King demanded, feigning anger, but his daughter could hear the relief in his voice."I have no need for a partner. Why condemn us both, she'll only slow me down. Let her stay a Princess, marry a Prince and produce a royal litter." came the haughty reply as Sailor Uranus took the box from the unresisting Sailor Pluto. They exchanged looks, their message unspoken. The Moon King looked as though he wanted to intervene, but his wife's hand on his knee kept him back, observing.  
The King of Neptune saw this as no protest from the Royal couple and released his hold on his daughter, holding back a smile.  
But the Princess could only hear the irony in Sailor Uranus words. She could thing of no way she would be more condemned, thinking of the lionish Prince waiting for her, thinking of the arid world he came from, away from her beautiful, wonderful sea.  
"Who are you to decide that for me?" She spoke up, moving towards the two Senshi. Something flickered in Sailor Pluto's eyes and it almost looked like she was smiling.  
"You'd think she'd be used to that, being a Princess and all." Sailor Uranus noted coldly, not bothering to even look at the girl. She started to walk away, out the way Sailor Pluto had entered.  
As the Princess of Neptune saw it, she was leaving with the key to the girl's freedom. For a reason she couldn't quite place, a panic filled her at the idea of not taking up that henshin stick, of not becoming Sailor Neptune. That arid world loomed ominously in her mind and she darted forward, surprising everyone. She thanked the gods this meeting had been called after she'd gone to sleep and she was no longer restricted by a formal gown.  
Sailor Uranus turned, hearing the reactions of the others and the sound of the Princess' steps and the triumphant Princess caught a glimpse of those green eyes wide with surprise as her foot connected with the Senshi's leg, a trick she'd leaned from one of her father's mistresses with a somewhat more colorful past. The kick, despite a life time of swimming, still jarred her, the blonde's own legs surprising strong for her age, but they buckled, caught off guard. The girls crashed down together in a tangle of limbs, the Princess on top. She would not be distracted and her hand shot out to grab the box that had dropped with them. Sailor Uranus scrambled to steal it back.\  
But the Princess resorted to a trick that came from having a lot of sisters. In their disputes, it was rarely about brute strength.  
She tickled the Senshi of the Heavens mercilessly.  
Sailor Uranus turned out to be entirely alien to this form of attack and its sensation and was quickly defeated, clutching her sides beneath the Princess, who released her and snapped the box open.  
"No!" Sailor Uranus gasped, still red in the face, as the Princess wrapped her fingers around the henshin stick of Sailor Neptune.  
'I'm going to be free.' The Princess thought, victorious. #


	32. Chapter 32: Lonely Are The Brave

AN: I'm out of Yellowstone now. I was hoping to get a chapter out in the few weeks I was home, but that didn't work out, so here's an update from London! I'm already moving through the next chapter so hopefully I'll get another one up soon. I don't have regular access to the Internet, but when I do, I'll see what I can manage. Thanks for reading this far and R&R.

* * *

#'I'm going to be free.'

Ironically enough, it was to be her last thought before assuming the eternally duties and responsibilities of a Sailor Senshi.

As her hand closed around the henshin wand, something grabbed hold of her, pulling at her center, wrapping around her. Her last moment as just a Princess of Neptune. Her last moment free of another kind of bond, one which she would eventually discover held eternal.#

**Chapter 32: Lonely Are The Brave**

#"Give her a chance, Uranus."

Sailor Neptune heard Pluto's quiet voice as she approached the pavilion where the newly awaken Senshi had trained for the last three months. Without really knowing why, the Soldier of the Sea ducked behind a column and listened.

"I gave her a chance. She took the henshin wand anyway."

Neptune bristled slightly at that low, haughty voice. Sailor Uranus hadn't spoken directly to her since that day, pointedly avoiding her, taking as many missions as she possibly could handle, all the while explaining to anyone who would listen that it was to ensure they were completed properly by someone who knew what they were doing.

All this had motivated Neptune to push herself beyond her limits.

Every time she fell, tripped, or collapsed to the ground, those icy words lifted her to her feet.

Every time her attacks were sloppy, weak or unfocused, she concentrated on that stone-faced gaze that brought fire to her cheeks, the strange sense of humiliation in her reaction to that expression.

Sailor Pluto had watched her progress in silence, a small smile turning up the corners of her mouth now and again.

"Have you considered that she may have as much right as you to be a Sailor Senshi? It is her destiny as much as it is yours." Pluto countered.

"It's not about her right or destiny!"

Neptune, still hidden behind the column, froze. She couldn't recall hearing Sailor Uranus ever speak in anything but a chilly monotone. But the current tone issuing her words sent a shiver down Neptune's spine without her really knowing why.

"I was trying to help her out! She doesn't need this life, she had no clue what she's gotten herself into! How could a Princess have any idea what it's like to sacrifice everything for your duty?!"

Unthinking, Sailor Neptune had stepped out from behind the column to stare, incredulous, at the back of the Soldier of the Heavens' thick skull.

Sailor Pluto mirrored her aghast expression, sitting next to Uranus, facing the girl.

"Sometimes it amazes me how dense you can be. You do know you're a Princess too, right? Raised as a Prince or no. You should give her some credit, I think she knows what she's doing."

Sailor Uranus made a small noise of disbelief, dropping her towel to the side as she finished wiping the sweat off herself and stood up.

"I refuse to fight alongside someone who will just slow me down. I don't know why you are pushing this, we'll be serving on entirely different worlds when our training is complete. We'll be fighting on our own out there." She turned to leave and caught sight of Neptune standing there. Luckily, the Senshi of the Sea had remembered to regain her composure and she wasn't caught gawking. She met Uranus' gaze, refusing to look away, matching those cold eyes with her own. There was no trace of remorse in the blonde's expression for her words, but now, this being the longest they'd locked gazes, Neptune caught a trace of what seemed to be…shame? For what?

The discovery must have shown on her own face, and Uranus' lip curled in distaste and she broke their staring contest off with a move that made it seem as though she considered Neptune below her notice. Sailor Uranus made her way down the stairs, towards where Sailor Neptune still stood, heading past her.

Neptune looked straight ahead as she passed and their eyes didn't meet, but as the Senshi of the Heavens passed, she reached out and caught hold of Uranus' wrist. She jerked to a stop, both their arms extended behind them, each looking the way they had been, still as though time had been paused or as if they had turned into statues, silent and unmoving.

Sailor Neptune found herself concentrating on the pulse beneath her fingers, inwardly somewhat surprised at the warmth radiating from the form she was holding back. Like she had expected ice in the other girl's veins, or that she was truly made of stone. But the pulse made her so real, so living and just like Neptune herself. She had to admit, perhaps she had demonized the Senshi of the Heavens a bit in her own head.

The silence dragged on, neither moving or making a sound.

"Fight me."

The Senshi of the Sea almost didn't realize the words had left her mouth, she couldn't place them as having ever been in her thoughts. None the less, they had passed her lips.

"Fight me," she repeated, fully aware and sincere this time. "You think you are so far above me? You think I'm worthless as a Sailor Senshi? Fight me, show me just how big a gap there is between our powers." Sailor Uranus still hadn't pulled herself free or responded. Sailor Neptune turned, keeping her hold. She felt surprisingly reluctant to let go, as though she feared the other would escape if she did. Her eyes locked once more on the back of Uranus' head, though absently, she traced over the line of her neck and shoulder, down to where their gloved hands met out of the corner of her eye, struck by how thin, how small the other Senshi was. In fact, she was maybe an inch taller then Neptune herself, but the aqua haired girl had rarely seen her close or on level ground.

Sailor Uranus turned after another silence, green eyes burning. She stared Neptune down once more and jerked her wrist out of the other's grasp.

"Do not push me." She muttered and turned to go.

"Why not give her a fight, Uranus?" Pluto called after her. The Senshi stopped and turned to give the Keeper of Time a puzzled look.

"Prove yourself superior once and for all. I'll vouch for you to the King and Queen and they'll stop trying to force the two of you together. Neptune will train with me, as she has been and the issue will never be broached again." Sailor Pluto explained. Sailor Neptune wasn't entirely sure what to make of it. She could only guess at Pluto's intent. Sailor Uranus considered this and seemed satisfied by the terms, once more turning and heading back to the pavilion.

"And," Pluto continued, causing the blonde's steps to falter. "Should you concede to Neptune, she will outrank you and you will never speak down to or about her again. You will respect her and obey her orders."

Neither one of them had expected that little addition and both stared at Pluto.

"Concede? You're joking, right?" Uranus searched Pluto's face for any sign of humor. But the green haired young woman shook her head, looking quite serious.

Sailor Uranus glanced back at Neptune, who looked equally shocked, checking to see if she'd been in on this plan. It was quite evident she hadn't been. Turning back, she silently made her way up to the pavilion and stood, waiting, in the middle.

Sailor Neptune shot Pluto a skeptical, questioning look. What did she expect? Neptune's real fight experience had been limited, thanks to Uranus taking most of the missions. She knew she couldn't overpower the arrogant Senshi of the Heavens, she'd seen her train.

Sailor Pluto's eyes betrayed no answer, cool and calm, waiting for Neptune to take her place on the pavilion.

"Didn't they teach you how to back up a challenge?" Sailor Uranus called from her place, waiting, her entire stance mocking. Sailor Neptune felt anger rise inside her. She thought this was all a joke, that there was no way Neptune could stand up to her. She was insulting her training, her family and her world, all of which she held dear and proudly so.

Sailor Neptune took her place facing the smug looking Uranus and repressed the shiver those bright emerald eyes always gave her. She felt desperation welling up beneath the surface. Sailor Uranus was faster, stronger, more experienced. Had Pluto volunteered her for this just to see her be pummeled into the floor?

She saw once more that flicker in those green eyes, what she could only identify as shame or humiliation, and the rage fueled by it. Rage directed at her.

'Why?'

As she wondered, the Senshi of the Sea's mind slipped back to the night she awakened.

"All this because I tickled you?!"

Uranus' expression twisted and she cast a glare at Pluto, who shook her head.

"I didn't say a word." She vowed solemnly.

"You made me a laughingstock!" the blonde raged back at Neptune. "The King had to fight not to crack up when he sees me!" Her hands were balled into fists; she was shaking with anger.

"I tried to apologize, you blew me off!" This was just too absurd.

"Uranus, I told you, the King is trying to be friendly, he's not laughing at you." Sailor Pluto attempted to soothe the furious Senshi of the Heavens and was entirely ignored.

"Wait…just wait a minute…" comprehension was dawning on Sailor Neptune as she leveled an accusing finger at Uranus.

"You mean to say you made my life hell, you ignored or belittled me, marginalized my abilities as a Senshi because you thought you were being laughed at?!"

"Not entirely. I "belittle" your abilities as a Senshi because see just how pathetic you really are and refuse to acknowledge you as my equal, let along my partner."

Her gloved hand lifted over her head begin her attack, but Neptune knew what was coming, she'd seen this over and over, waiting to train after Uranus was done. She had memorized the other girl's movements, her signals and tells.

She fell instantly into the mind she struggled to achieve while training.

A golden light glowed in her opponent's hand and… everything faded to white silence, with someone calling for her. All she could hear was,

"Michiru, wake up."

So she did.#

"She's coming around Hotaru." Setsuna noted, the connection clicking in Michiru's mind. Hotaru, Sailor Saturn. Hotaru was her friend, did that make Sailor Saturn her friend too? And Setsuna was speaking so casually with her… Michiru waited and listened as she came out of her vision, deciding to follow Setsuna's lead in dealing with the Senshi of Destruction.

"Perhaps we should have left her to wake on her own. Who knows how much she could have remembered. I wouldn't want a repeat of Luna and Artemis." Saturn murmured somewhat warily.

"They did apologize, and the scratches weren't terribly deep, were they?"

"No, but I can't imagine you have nightmares about talking cats screaming bloody murder about the end of all things and launching themselves at your face." The Senshi shot back flatly.

Michiru opened her eyes to see Setsuna managing to hide a grin, however poorly. She was on the ground again, her head resting on Setsuna's cloak, with the two women kneeling over her.

"You have to admit in hindsight, it was at least a little amusing." Setsuna attempted to sway the sulking Saturn.

"Yeah, real hilarious. Feril was practically in tears from laughter and made cat jokes for a good month or two afterwards. She kept leaving kittens in my room, in my closet, my dresser, my bed! Whole litters of them!" The dark-haired girl defended.

"She could have been trying to help…" It was quite obvious that even Setsuna didn't believe what she was saying.

"I was 10 years old! I could have developed some serious phobias!"

"Ok, ok, so it wasn't at all funny and Feril is a horrible, sadistic individual." Setsuna conceded solemnly.

"She is." Saturn affirmed with a dramatic sniff.

"She is." Michiru chimed in groggily, sitting up. Her head was pounding still, trying to grasp at the memory that had just slipped away. "It's not supposed to be this hard, is it? Awakening? This is her fault. Why would she do this to us?" She attempted to massage her abused skull into submission.

"She never really bothered to explain that one." Setsuna sighed, placing a hand on Michiru's shoulder and the pair helped their newly awakened sister to her feet.

"Sorry about that, Saturn…" she muttered a little sheepishly. Along with the scenario that had enveloped her, she had caught glimpses of her past self befriending the outcast planet's Senshi. The small girl only smiled warmly at her.

"Perfectly alright. At least you didn't leave claw marks."

Behind Michiru, Setsuna made a noise that sounded an awful lot like a choked laugh and Saturn shot her a look. The green haired woman coughed and feigned innocence.

This was the most expressive Michiru could remember seeing her, with a smile on her face, joking and laughing. Quietly, she took a moment to observe the pair, roaming through her limited memories of the past and it slowly became evident just how much this lonely pair had had to depend and console one another where none of the others could. The experiences they shared, the knowledge and forbidden powers they each possessed were unlike anything the rest of the Senshi could call claim to. Rather suddenly, Michiru felt out of place, like a third wheel. It showed on her face, and after a moment, the two noticed.

"Sorry." Sailor Saturn offered an understanding smile. "Guess this is a bit of a turn around for you."

"Turn around?"

"Indeed." Setsuna had a similar expression as she turned back to Michiru. "We were usually the ones tagging along. We learned not to take it personally, with the two of you, you couldn't really help yourselves. Eventually we got pretty good at reading you both, but there was no way we could match the way you were synced. It was quite literally legendary."

Michiru stared at them blankly.

"Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus?" Saturn offered kindly.

The image of those smug, haughty features flashed into her mind and Michiru expression hardened.

"I was synced with _her_?" she couldn't believe it, though there was something tugging at her mind, beneath her most recently recovered memories. Something that lent support to Saturn's words.

Setsuna considered her a moment before her eyes lit up with silent laughter.

"Ah… you've just remembered your awakening, I take it?" the green haired woman guessed with a knowing look. Michiru nodded.

"You woke me up just as I was about to have my ass handed to me…" she muttered miserably, shooting an accusing glare at Setsuna. "Which you set me up for. She was just powering up her attack."

"When everything went white?" Setsuna and Saturn chorused and Michiru lifted a brow.

"Yes. How did you…?"

"We can only see the attacks of those Senshi that have awakened. Our memories are selective so it's not so easy for us to identify them in this life, but –" The Senshi of Death and Rebirth stopped abruptly at a look from Setsuna, who followed up quickly,

"But we think with some work we'll be able to figure out who they are. You were on the verge of awakening for sometime now, though we're not really sure why. At any rate, it gave us a little more access to you and we were able to keep track of what Kaori was up to with Sailor Neptune."

Michiru eyed the guilty looking Saturn suspiciously. Forbidden Senshi or no, she was clearly still Hotaru as well. She felt confident she could make the younger girl crack, reveal what she was going to say before Setsuna stopped her. Setsuna saw this and moved to distract her.

"You'll begin training as soon as we're back to St. Catherine's and we'll have you fully awakened in no time."

"Fully awakened? I thought I was done with that." Michiru frowned, working to make a mental note of her intentions to Hotaru while turning her attention to the taller woman.

"You're not awakened enough to have summoned the henshin wand. You cannot transform at will. At your current power level, it would only be a drain to transform into Sailor Neptune and you'd probably only be able to hold it for about ten minutes, at most." As she spoke, Setsuna gestured for them to start walking, taking hold of a lead line to bring up the horses and carriage behind them. "So you'll be placed on a selective training schedule and run through missions based on your scores. You'll also be picking up another class with Hotaru and myself that will slowly introduce you to different aspects of the past that affects you as a Senshi."

"When will I get the rest of my memories back?" Michiru was digesting all this information slowly, carefully.

"Probably in your sleep, or when they get triggered. Though you'll have to be careful and avoid reoccurring triggers or it could have a severe negative effect." Setsuna informed casually.

"'Severe negative effect'?" Michiru repeated.

"Like the line between your memories and reality could be erased." Saturn intoned softly from behind them. Setsuna was oddly silent as the girl continued. "It almost happened to Pluto…" she cast a glance towards her friend. "We'd both just awakened, it was the first time I ever met with Queen Serenity after coming to the Institute. Setsuna was there and Feril brought me in; she and the Queen had been arguing about whether or not I was to be awakened. Queen Serenity did not want me to become Sailor Saturn, Feril did. I would guess you remember, at least a little, that I'm not meant to be an 'active' Senshi, my purpose is to appear at the End and bring it about and other then that, well, nothing really. But I was awakened in the past because there were rumors of an enemy that would take all our powers to defeat…" Sailor Saturn blushed and offered an apologetic smile. "I don't mean to ramble."

"It's ok… this is just kind of a lot to take in…" Michiru answered with a reassuring smile of her own to the girl. Hotaru was quite evident in the Senshi's personality, and that had comforted the aqua-haired girl so new in her own alter ego. It meant that a balance could be achieved between herself and Sailor Neptune, past and present.

"Well… right. So, Feril wanted me to enter my Senshi form because that's how it was before, she argued it was safer in case anything happened, I'd be up to speed, as it were, if I were needed. The Queen thought it was unnecessary and dangerous, because of my purpose, and because she doesn't want any more of us serving as Senshi than absolutely necessary."

"Wait, what?" Michiru stopped walking and Saturn almost ran into her.

"The Queen does not want us to have to sacrifice as we did in our past life." Setsuna answered, breaking her brief silence without looking back. Michiru and Saturn moved to catch up with her and keep pace. "We all gave up pretty much everything to serve the first Moon Kingdom. Friends, family, our homes, our hopes and dreams, love..." Michiru felt a small pang at that last one. "Our duty came before everything back then, and it will in this life as well for whoever awakens, no matter how Queen Serenity tries to work around it."

It hit, in that moment, what had happened. Setsuna's words sank in and gripped her heart. And she thought with bitter amusement to her words moments before awakening in her past life.

"'I'm going to be free.'" She muttered darkly. She felt a hand on her shoulder, Setsuna, with the gentle pressure intended to offer comfort.

"So, what happened?" Michiru asked, currently desperate for distraction. Sailor Saturn looked down, her enthusiasm somewhat drained as she picked up her story.

"Queen Serenity finally gave in, agreeing to allow me to be awakened in a controlled environment." With that, the dark haired girl gestured to Setsuna. "She already knew of her past life, but had not awakened. Don't ask how, it's some confusing twist about being the Guardian of Time. So I was brought into the Court after it had been emptied out and locked down, sometime around midnight, so no one would see anything. The Queen sealed everything off while Feril prepared the spell. I was placed in the center, over the sign of my world and the Queen 'summoned' me. It worked rather well, actually, very smooth, pretty painless compared to the two of you, it would seem. But in summoning me, they had accidentally released the energy of all of the planets into the room and before they could be resealed, Setsuna awakened as Sailor Pluto. They'd used the spell to sort of filter my memories to me in a trance like state, where as she didn't have any sort of preparation, so it hit pretty hard…" Saturn trailed off, clearly leaving it to Setsuna to tell her own story. The green haired woman waited a few moments before picking up the tale.

"The Queen was similarly affected and incapacitated; she could barely keep her own memories separated from the present. And Saturn was still under the subduing effects of the trance. For whatever reason, Feril was unfazed, so she 'talked me down', as it were. I almost killed her for it, moving in and out of the past. Every time I'd come out of it, I'd see her and it would set off a whole new wave of memories." Setsuna informed quietly, so that Michiru had to walk right next to her to hear.

"You attacked her?" she remembered what it was like when she herself or another Tower Dormer came into their powers and attacked Feril; she also remembered the power she'd felt as Sailor Neptune took over, the margin between her own and that of her Senshi form and did not envy any one on the receiving end of anything like it.

"I mistook her for the thing that murdered my parents, the King and Queen of Pluto… " came the near-whisper reply. "A Carnate known as Amadeus… Feril's half Carnate, half Pleaines, so..." Seeing the lost look on Michiru's face, she shook her head. "You'll learn about all that later. At any rate, she finally realized what was doing it and cast an illusion over herself, and pulled me out of it. For a little while, she couldn't be around me without the illusion in place, until I regained enough of my memories to be unaffected and then she and the Queen went through regular sessions of a sort of therapy until I was able to rebuild the walls in my mind between this world and the last."

They walked in silence for somewhere near a mile, Sailor Saturn and Setsuna both remembering those days and Michiru secretly thankful she hadn't been there, while somewhat apprehensive about experiencing something similar. As they traveled, her mind wandered, seeking temporary escape from the looming dread and she stumbled over an oddity that had been at that back of her mind for some time now.

"Is there a reason you are transformed and you aren't?" she gestured to each in turn.

"That's to keep you grounded until you settle. One for the past," Saturn indicated herself.

"And one for the present." Setsuna finished. "Sailor Saturn and I have come fully into our Senshi forms, so it no longer drains us to remain in them for extended periods of time, and we'll switch off and see which combination you respond better to. And once you show signs of stability, we'll return to the school proper. Until then, we'll be staying just a mile or two outside the grounds in the summer temple. No one's using it at the moment, so it's the ideal place for this sort of thing."

Michiru started to ask more, but closed her mouth with the realization she had little to say in this matter. She wasn't one to go down without a fight, but this didn't seem like the time nor place to make a stand, not when she possessed so little control over herself. So she would follow their lead for now, and make her decision after further investigation.

'I'll be free somehow, in at least one of my lives.' She thought wryly, her mind drifting back and trying to bridge the gap from what she'd last seen of Sailor Uranus and their partnership of legend. Perhaps this night's dreams would reveal more…

* * *

R&R 


	33. Chapter 33: Eye of the Temporal Tempest

AN: This'll be a short chapter, just wanted to get one out before I leave for Scotland then Poland because I don't know how much I'll be able to write before/during, and I've as I'm visiting Auschwitz, I don't know how much writing I'll be doing after that. I won't be attempting NaNoWriMo this year, so my 'literary energies' will be devoted mainly to this fic. I update this in about 5 minutes, so sorry about the format

R&R, I'll try to update again soon.

* * *

#"My apologies, hime-chan…"

Koamara Tenoh could only watch his daughter solemnly as she turned and let out a strangled cry. He was disappearing. #

**Chapter 33: Eye of the Temporal Tempest**

#Haruka reached out to touch her father and her hand passed through him, her fingers curling through his shifting form as they would through sand blown by the wind. In fact, that was rather like what appeared to be happening as he practically dissolved in the chill winds.

"What's happening?" she demanded, fighting back the helplessness rising in her throat to choke her.

The elder Tenoh frowned and glanced down at his disintegrating hands.

"I suspect someone has laid a banishment spell around the summit to keep me from accompanying you further." He answered, looking up to meet his child's emerald gaze with his own. He saw so much of himself and his beloved wife in his child, even as she stood, distraught over losing him a second time. He couldn't help the faint smile that tugged up the corners of his mouth beneath the coat of his beard.

"Banish?" Haruka cried, unable to keep the fear hidden. Koamara raised a hand to calm her.

"Don't worry child, they are only sending me where I was to go when I died. There is no intent to send me to any place I do not belong. You needn't fear, I will still be waiting for you, when you time comes."

Haruka opened her mouth to speak, but he silenced her with a shake of his head, which coincidentally cast off a great deal of his form into nothing. He was fading fast and was well aware of it.

"I don't have much time, hime-chan. Just know you need to make it to the top, and when you do, be on guard. I doubt anything will be as it seems. There's a reason I'm prevented from guiding you and I'm not sure it's entirely in your interest." The elder Tenoh paused, torn between warning his child and expressing all the things he had not been able to because of his untimely death. But time was not on his side now either and a great gust stole away the majority of his remaining form, leaving only a floating set of shoulders and what remained of his head, one hand still struggling to maintain shape. Desperate to impart the knowledge in his daughter's mind and heart, he gave in to his own heart and his final words before disappearing entirely were;

"I'm proud of you, Haruka."

Her name echoed on the wind and he was gone.

Haruka felt a pang deep in her chest and wrapped her arms around herself, as if against the cold air. Sliding to her knees, she leaned against the cliff side and cried, head down and silent, for some time afterwards, the winds mournful in unison with her pain. #

Haruka brushed the moisture from her face with the back of her hand and lifted her head to examine her situation. Kazi stood protectively over her as she slept curled in a ditch a little ways off the road to escape the strange chill that had come over the world, or at least the wood she was traveling through.

Climbing out to the road, she shuddered and hit her arms with her hands in an effort to get her blood flowing. Kazi nickered sympathetically and Haruka began to jog down the road to keep warm. They had only a few hours of decent weather, if she guessed right. And she wanted to do anything but think about what had just happened and what was awaiting her when slumber returned for her.

#Haruka's eyes opened as she hoisted herself over the summit, only to be hefted up and thrown. She slammed into the rock hard ice, pain lancing through her. A deep voice bellowed and electricity crackled through her form. The Tenoh girl screamed before she could stop herself, her vision filled with the massive form bearing down on her, sword swinging.

'Move!' her mind roared and she scrambled to dodge, moving blind as the ice ripped whatever bare skin it touched. She slid and pushed to her feet, only making it about a yard before being hit from behind by a wall of water and smashing into the ground again, cutting her knees on a particularly jagged outcropping.

'Wake up, wake up, wake up!'

But it did no good, she was trapped in this nightmare. Desperate, she rolled to the side and lifted her torso to face her attacker, not trusting the footing enough to rise. She felt absolutely drained, without the strength to raise an arm for her attack and in some strange way felt it important to see the face of her killer before she died.

"Feril!?" she whispered as the sword fell-and froze mid-swing, a hair's breadth from her upturned face and wide emerald eyes. Her attacker seemed uncertain, red eyes narrowed in calculation before they opened in realization. The sword swung away from her and her attacker stepped back. As the figure moved, Haruka was corrected in her original identification.

"My deepest apologies," the deep voice intoned. "I have been gravely mistaken. You are not too damaged, I take it?" The tone did not match up with the words, a wave of arrogance and a hint of distaste taking most of the concern from them.

'No no, not 'too damaged'…' Haruka thought sourly, trying to catch her breath without breathing in so deep that the icy air pained her chest. She was bleeding slightly, but the cold was quickly taking care of that, so a general ache and sting surrounded her. But nothing overly serious, considered how easily she'd been tossed around…

"I'm fine." She answered grudgingly, deciding this was not someone she wanted to give cause for continuing the abuse she had just undergone. The was no move to assist her, so Haruka adjusted her layers and carefully leaned back against the ice behind her, propped into a sitting position. She would have liked to stand, but wasn't trusting her legs at the moment.

It was easy to see how she had mistaken this person, now identifiable as a man, for Feril. He had the same obsidian hair, though his only gave the illusion of being short, a thick braid down his back now visible. He was a few inches taller then the guardian of Tower Dorm, but his stance was identical. If anything, Haruka would swear they were related, now seeing the bone structure and facial lines she'd grown accustomed to in Feril. And both this attacker and Feril possessed a fiercely wild aura, though there was something unnerving about this man's presence, something inherently…'wrong'.

He stood back, planting his sword before him and resting his hands on the pommel, eyeing her. He was dressed nobly, somewhat inappropriately for the weather and clearly unfazed by the chill that was keeping Haruka huddled against the ice. Over his fine clothes were bits of strange dark armor that seemed to hold a sinister purpose and the battered blonde wanted more then anything to wake up.

"You have the taste of a star to you." Her attacker murmured after a long silence, still examining her closely. "That was why you were attacked. I would have sworn you were…" he trailed off and smiled. It was not a pleasant expression.

"Well then. This is interesting indeed. Yes, yes, quite interesting." He clapped his hands together triumphantly and laughed, sheathing his sword. "Let us see, let us see… which one are you?" he murmured, rubbing his jaw, his red eyes gleaming.

"Tenoh!" he crowed while Haruka could only stare, confused. "Yes? Haruka Tenoh, I do believe?"

"And you are?" Haruka managed, choking somewhat on the words. He considered a moment before evidently decided he would deign to inform her.

"Call me Amadeus." The man grinned and held out his hand for hers.#

#"Princess?"

The Princess of Neptune looked up from the book she was studying to the messenger from the Moon Kingdom that had entered her hall. The dark haired girl shifted uncomfortably in her uniform, clearly resisting the urge to readjust the high padded collar.

"Please come in, Miss…?" The Princess gestured to the chair on the opposite end of the small, elaborate table.

"Feril will do just fine, if you please, highness." The girl informed somewhat sheepishly, clearly ill-at-ease as she eyed the room around her. She had a nervous sort of look about her and prominent dark circles beneath her red-brown eyes.

"Feril-san. Welcome." The Princess smiled kindly at her guest as the girl awkwardly took her seat, fumbling with the ornate chair. The guardian of Neptune closed her book and considered her guest from across the table. Queen Serenity had mentioned the girl in her last communication to the remote outpost with some fondness. She was an oddity in the Moon Kingdom. A noble with no house to claim, having been banned from her birthright, a military and strategy genius whose contribution had been immense in the battles being waged by the Moon King. She even had saved the King personally a few times, putting herself in great peril to do so. And all this went unappreciated in Court, save for by the King and Queen themselves, due to the nature of the young girl sitting just a few feet from her.

This Feril, as she had introduced herself, was something quite unheard of in this day and age. A half-breed between the Pleianes and the reportedly extinct race known as the Carnates, the last of which had been hunted down months before the girl and her brother were born. It was still to be discovered exactly how such a thing had happened and her family refused to speak on the matter, disowning her as quickly as possible.

"I was under the impression there was a more formal protocol…" Feril noted, fidgeting in her seat.

"Not really. There's no one here to keep up ceremony for, that's more for on the Moon. Can I offer you anything? I know the journey is somewhat tiring."

Feril shook her head, but it was rather obvious she was thinking otherwise, her eyes slightly glazed over with hunger.

"Then would you at least dine with me? You have two nights until you can make the journey to Castle Miranda…" The Princess paused, surprised, as a look strikingly reminiscent of that which she received from Queen Serenity now and again crossed the young girl's tired features. Empathy and compassion, tempered with a lingering sorrow that seemed otherworldly, suggesting more was known the one might guess.

It also occurred to her that the Castle Miranda should not invoke such a reaction while it was still maintained through illusion and deception that her love lived ruling the people of Uranus, the crowned Prince, while Sailor Uranus, her partner in the defense of Moon Kingdom and fellow Senshi, resided in the Castle. Only Queen Serenity, the King and Sailor Pluto knew of the truth, and the Princess doubted any of them would break their vow to secrecy for the sake of gossiping with a new favorite.

Realizing she'd made a mistake somewhere, the young girl backpedaled, lifting her hands before her in a gesture of apology.

"I didn't mean to, I mean, it's just…" she stumbled over her words, worried she'd offended the Princess. "The Queen didn't tell you?" she ended helplessly.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm a seer. Of sorts." Seeing she was expected to explain, Feril continued. "That's how I know about, well, you know." She shrugged, her eyes pleading with the Princess to let her off the spot. Somewhat mollified, the older girl let her go at that.

"That's quite the ability to possess." She noted, rising and motioning for Feril to follow.

"It's a gift." She answered softly with complete sincerity as they made their way through the beautifully decorated and poignantly empty halls.

"You live here alone?" Feril wondered aloud, clearly surprised at the utter lack of other people.

"I do. Servants will arrive a few days before any time I'm set to entertain royals or generals or something, supposedly. I haven't had the opportunity to, so I wouldn't know. Enchantments keep everything relatively clean and tidy and I receive a shipment of supplies regularly." The Princess led the way through the main kitchen and into the servants kitchen, a much smaller and more manageable area. "You'll have to forgive my cooking, I haven't fed another person in ages."

Feril seemed quite happy downing the meal the Princess had prepared; the messenger had insisted on lending a hand and a decent looking desert the was the result of their labors sat waiting for them on the counter.

As the Princess ate at a much more dignified speed, she considered the girl once more. The messengers up til now had tended to be older men, retiring from years of military service for one reason or another and granted the honor of calling upon the Outer Senshi. They usually went on at length about their distinguished service, asking very little about the Princess herself, trying their best to impress her. Few knew she was the Senshi of the Seas, most thinking her a conduit for some impressive legendary warrior and not giving a second thought to the relatively small form before them as anything formidable.

But Feril clearly knew. And the way she examined the castle around her, even as she ate, the way she had calculated the Princess in the first few moments of their meeting one another suggested she was more intrigued and sincere in her interest of the Senshi then the previous visitors of the castle.

"That was delicious, highness!" the girl declared happily. The Princess got the feeling this slender form before her was not necessarily the best fed, even in the service of the Moon Royal Family. She wondered if it was due to forgetfulness on the girl's part or the actions of others. The circles under her eyes and the nervous ticks of her fingers suggested a life of vigorous concentration and anxiety. Anxiety being the emotion creeping into those strange, deep eyes now.

"So, Neptune-sama, perhaps you could help me with a slight dilemma I have. How might I call upon Sailor Uranus without her killing me on sight?" #


	34. Chapter 34 : Strike of The Storm

Kaori Night stood in the small room Haruka Tenoh had inhabited during her time in the plague ravaged town. The witches were ready to leave as the townspeople grew ready for the harsh winter they would face after the loss they had suffered. Kaori had kept to the arrangement she'd made with the Tenoh girl, following the instructions Haruka had handed her, but the Magus felt that something was missing…

Chapter 34 : Strike of The Storm

Rei grunted and pulled herself up over the wall that divided the main campus from the summer temple. She wasn't supposed to be here, she knew. But dreams had been plaguing her and she couldn't be left alone long enough in the School's inner temple to properly scry for whatever it was that was trying to reach her. And since the summer temple was abandoned for the season…  
It was a little difficult to sneak around in miko robes but Rei had managed it and was just a little proud of herself as she moved up the temple steps. She was home free.  
"I'm just going to get some fresh air,"  
Rei froze, eyes bugging. She could get in a lot of trouble for being here after it had been set off limits by the Headmistress.  
"Don't forget your coat, Michiru. It's getting colder and colder every day."  
'Michiru?' Rei forgot her plan to scramble for cover at the sound of the girl's name. 'What is she doing here?' Her immediate reaction was to stay and identify the other Tower Dormer, curious of her purpose.  
"Arigato Saturn."  
The panel to Rei's right slid open and out into the light of the crescent moon stepped Michiru Kaioh. Before Rei could react, Michiru turned to close the panel and caught sight of the priestess.  
'Shit.'  
Michiru defied all of Rei's expectations in her reaction to seeing the black haired girl. Her eyes widened and a visible jolt shot through the aqua haired girl before her gaze clouded and she dropped.  
"Michiru!" Three voices chorused and Rei leapt to her side. Michiru was still breathing, her eyes half closed and seeing something Rei couldn't. The priestess had seen the expression before, on people in trances, lost in memories.  
"Rei-san?!"  
Violet eyes snapped up and locked on the two figures hovering over her, Setsuna and –  
A chill, a mix of fear and familiarity rolled over Rei's skin.  
"Sailor Sa-"  
Out of nowhere, Setsuna was suddenly holding a staff, and swung the glowing end down into Rei's line of vision. A red light flashed, engulfing the priestess, and like Michiru, Rei's eyes clouded and she went limp.  
"You have got to be kidding me…" Saturn moaned burying her face in her hands  
"Come on, help me move them inside." Setsuna knelt down and Saturn complied as the two moved the girls inside.

"We're ready, Magus."  
Kaori nodded absently, her fingers moving to work a small spell to reveal that which is hidden.  
A parchment slid out from under the bed and lifted up to float into her waiting hand. She scanned the lines of ink and a dark smile spread over her features. Haruka must of lost this particular paper and as she had not given it to the Magus with their agreement, Kaori was not bound to follow the instructions left there.  
"Change our route according to this." Kaori ordered, tossing the sheet at the waiting witches.  
"We're not going to correct it?" Mimete asked.  
"I don't see why we would. The way it is now, the wind will be carrying the sickness to St. Catherine's as we speak. Let's see how our esteemed colleagues handle the situation, hm?" Kaori and her students left the town within the hour, smug in their knowledge of the Institute's approaching hardship.

#"It's not often the living visit here."  
Haruka took note that there was no apology or remorse in his tone. Rather, it could have been interpreted as a sort of warning. He was letting her know he had no qualms about killing her; she lived or died on his whim, and despite being in a dream, Haruka wasn't going to test his ability to affect her waking self as well. This was his domain, and he had shown mercy to an intruder.  
"So, what brings you here, Tenoh-san?" A cruel gaze ran up and down her bundled form as she dusted herself off, appraising and condescending all at once.  
"My father…" Haruka breathed out a small cloud of air before her mind, made sluggish by the cold, caught up and repeated his words to herself.  
"How do you know my name?"  
He waved his hand dismissively, the gesture disturbingly familiar for some reason.  
"My bitch is rather fond of you. Whenever she isn't hunting, she tends to keep quite close to you. But never mind, you're here earlier then expected, but that works to my… our advantage." He rubbed his chin, eyes gleaming.  
"Yes… yes, as long as you're in _this_ spell, you can't be touched by another… how delightful." He laughed, a disconcerting noise and clapped his hands together.  
"How perfect!" he crowed, a plan clearly forming behind those red eyes. "Excellent! This is your lucky day, Tenoh-san. You've been delivered to me so neatly that I can do little but ferry you in greatness." He laughed again, bringing his hand down on her should hard enough for her knees to buckle.  
"Your father has done me a great service. So perhaps we shall return the favor, shall we not?"  
Haruka was very cold, very confused and even as she was denying it to herself, a little afraid.  
"How?" she murmured, teeth chattering. She was finding it difficult to follow his excited ranting.  
"We must take control of our own destinies, Tenoh-san! We must wrest our threads from the twisted fingers of Fate and weave our own path in the fabric of time!" Amadeus gripped her shoulder painfully tight as he stared her down.  
"The Fates are thieves, Tenoh-san!" He hissed. "They steal from everyone! They have already taken so much from you -!"  
The tirade was cut off as Haruka felt something slam into her. If not for the hand still gripping her shoulder, she would have fallen as the Past of Amadeus enveloped her.  
_  
Liquid dripped from his broken lips, a sickly colored blood oozing with what appeared to be blotches of black oil.  
A snarl escaped this gory passage and the cornered combatant fell into stance, heavily favoring his battered left side as the lords of the system closed in around him.  
The King of Saturn had been gravely wounded by the fighter's mate, whose vital blood now stained the white edge of the lord's glaive.  
They were the last of their kind, hunted into extinction by the Pleianes. For as long as he, or for that matter anyone could remember, the Pleianes and Carnates had been at war, the Carnates managing to hold out despite the overwhelming numbers of the Pleianes as the Pleianes had only found one way to truly kill his kind. They had dubbed the technique Obliteration which when done properly resulted in leaving no trace remaining of the Carnate's presence. Fortunately for Amadeus and the others, few had the sort of power required to perform this attack.  
Still, due to the union of the planets into the Moon Kingdom, the Carnates had been worn away to this small remaining tribe of five who had gone into hiding until just a few months ago, when they sought revenge on the King and Queen of Pluto, the Royal pair responsible for the deaths of dozens of Carnates.  
They had hunted the couple's daughter as well, but she had already escaped to the Moon and accepted the role of Sailor Pluto, as the tribe had feared would happen.  
By then, the alarm had sounded and the lords gathered to hunt this threat to their rule. Three of the Carnates fell almost instantly, still drunk on the success of their first assassination.  
But Amadeus and his mate, Cassiopeia, both having gained the most from the Royal pair, foresaw the ambush and fled, leaving the others to fend for themselves.  
'Gained the most?' Haruka wondered, watching the Past played out, but the memory continued unmindful of her confusion.  
The King of Uranus, Neptune and Saturn had each slain one of the Carnates personally and were looking to add to their "scores" with the final pair, assuming they would be as easy to remove as their fellows.  
Amadeus in particular was a highly sought target; he had gained a myriad of powers over the years that he had woven together, using them with savage abandon and ruthless cunning to survive, earning the moniker "The Storm". He was the most powerful of his remaining kind.  
But even he was struggling under the assault of the gathered Moon Kingdom. He stood between the advancing lords and his quickly fading mate.  
"Can you find one?" he hissed to her. Cassiopeia scanned the assembled warriors with dull eyes and shook her head.  
"Not one?!" Amadeus' tone shifted, suddenly calm, cold. It was a simple, almost gentle question, like one would ask a child. Cassiopeia remained silent. Haruka did not miss the shift in her guide's mate's demeanor. The female radiated the sense of being trapped, refusing to look at Amadeus.  
A wave of overwhelming noise crashed down around her, coupled with a sickening flurry of movement. Haruka felt her stomach flip and leap up.  
She was saved the discomfort of throwing up by a roar that drowned out all the other sounds and a sudden, all encompassing light. An extremely familiar light.  
Haruka, no, Amadeus was disappearing. The light was…__dissolving__ somehow.  
'No!'  
Fury and hatred seethed over that single thought, that lone feeling.  
Amadeus was embracing Cassiopeia, clinging to her for dear life.  
"I found one…" she murmured in his ear, almost bitterly, yet resigned. "A perfect one, in fact. Make this count, Amadeus." She was fading now, and Amadeus was growing stronger, his hold on existence firming.  
"Have I ever wasted a gift?" he returned with a dark grin.  
The King of Uranus crashed down on the pair, sword swinging. The blade sunk deep into Amadeus' shoulder, slicing into his neck and slamming down into the lifeless, fading form of his mate. Amadeus screamed, a tortured mix of rage, pain and triumph. The King's lips opened to complete the Rite that would wipe out his foe, but it was too late. Amadeus had left the physical plane and fled beyond the reach of his enemies._

"They murdered my mate. They tried to murder me. I fled, what else could I do?"  
_  
Stars and inky black.  
A dark globe and then luminescent white.  
A woman in deep slumber, three hearts beating in unison.  
Dark and warm.  
Bah-dum.  
Bah-dum.  
A struggle.  
Three woman, sisters, surrounding a child, a newborn baby. Each had a hand on the babe, facing Haruka, or rather, Amadeus._

This was his memory, she realized. And she got the feeling he hadn't meant for her to see this part, he was trying to hurry on.

_The gaze of the three women had caught them, held them in a single moment drawn into ages._

'They can't see him.' Where the knowledge came from, Haruka had no idea. But somehow she knew those grey eyes could not find Amadeus. The baby, on the other hand, saw the man all too well. Bright, blue eyes darkened to the rich color of damp earth, stained with a red hue, adding the sense of great age to that brand new face. These women were using the child to find Haruka's guide, seeing through those changing eyes.

'_**Enough!'**_

Amadeus' voice hissed in the blonde's head and the image dissolved.

_Darkness, then light again.  
Columns with sunlight streaming though, empty halls. This place was lonely.  
Battle, chaotic and frightening.  
A mission…  
8 soldiers…8 women in sailor uniforms, their features hidden in shadow. Amadeus lingered here._

"The Sailor Senshi."  
'Wait, what?' Haruka tried to go back, to focus on the Senshi, but it was too late. It was black.  
"They were my last pursuers, bloodthirsty and eager to finish me off, even as I hid in exile. I though I was free when the Moon Kingdom fell, but…"  
They were back where they'd started. Only now two figures were facing one another. Haruka recognized on immediately. It was a being forever preserved in her nightmares.

_The nightmarish giant towered over the slender fighter covered in furs, his sword swinging down. The slender fighter dove, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid becoming two. Ducking away again, the smaller slipped in the snow and narrowly avoided sliding off the edge of the cliff. They scrambled up again and darted out of the giant's range.  
With a flash of white ice, the giant attacked and the smaller fight blocked his giant blade with their thin one, unable to dodge or block the massive hand that swung down and slammed them back into the ice with a loud crack as their skull connected with the thick ice wall._

Haruka cringed for the small fighter, seeing the signs of the ice tearing at bare skin. She couldn't see how this warrior would avoid becoming another victim to this monster.

_The giant bore down with a deep slash to the fighter's left shoulder, cutting deep into their chest, only to receive a surprise fireball to the chest in retaliation._

Haruka was amazed the small warrior was still standing after a hit like that, though it was clear they wouldn't stay that way for long.

_The giant was stunned by the fireball, and the small fighter brought their sword around with all their weight behind it, slicing through the giant's neck guard and slitting his throat. He gave an eardrum-shattering, gurgling scream and the small fighter crumpled to the ice, unconscious and then some.  
The giant collapsed and lay still. The pair were as immobile as the ice around them, the wind howling around them, lacking any signs of life. The ground was stained with the results of their encounter._

Haruka was certain they would not continue any time soon or at all. Yet the memory remained clear, so she waited. She could see Amadeus again, beside her. He was looking intently at the scene before them and so she followed his gaze.

_As if out of thin air, Amadeus suddenly had a twin. The new Amadeus was thinner, gaunt almost, though he seemed as immune to the cold as they were. He stood examining the prone forms before him, appraising.  
The giant's right hand twitched. As they watched, it curled into a fist, carving lines in the ice with its metal encased digits.  
The gaunt Amadeus moved like a lightning bolt. He stood over the murderer and placed a naked hand at the base of the waking warrior's bloody throat. His victim jerked in surprise and his hand flew up to encircle Amadeus' forearm in a grip that would surely crush the thin man's bones.  
But the image of her guide in the past didn't flinch. With a determined, almost ravenous expression, he barked out a single word, silent to Haruka, and hefted the giant up with one hand and no obvious hold. The giant warrior convulsed violently, as though in a great deal of pain.  
It took the Tenoh girl a moment to realize Amadeus was shoving the warrior into a solid wall of ice, the giant slowly being swallowed by a frozen grave. A strange shadow blossomed under his hand as it touched the ice and disappeared, the monster entirely immersed.  
Amadeus stepped back. There was a new gleam in the man's eyes, a fresh vibrance and a fuller form when just a moment before he'd seemed feeble and scrawny._

"I sealed that threat away that day. But time has seen to its slow reemergence. That is where you come in. Do as I ask and I will see to it you meet your parents' murderer again with all the power you can call upon."  
That was all Haruka truly heard. The offer to reunite with her parents' killer, with the power she needed to face her intended task. Amadeus was offering her vengeance and the blonde couldn't really say she cared too much why he was doing it, as long as it got her what she wanted.  
"And what do you ask?" she demanded, watching Amadeus' past self turn back to face the smaller warrior, still unmoving on the ice.  
"For now, you will simply return to the school. Learn everything you can, as quickly as you can in the time you have left…" Amadeus seemed distracted, as though observing something far away. He seemed to be making his decision as he spoke. "Yes… return. Tie up loose ends." He continued, more sure of himself before Haruka could question him. "When you've gone as far as I feel you can there, you will come around one who can bring out your full potential."  
The image of the past began to fade, black closing in around gaunt-Amadeus and the fallen fighter.  
"She will lead the way to that encounter you seek. She will see to it your training surpassed all others, yes. Do you agree, Tenoh-san?"  
"Who will?" Haruka asked, feeling everything fading faster and faster.  
"Do you agree?" Amadeus repeated, though he seemed to be calling out to her from a distance. Haruka idly watched the memory play out as she debated. The image of her family's killer finally swayed her, standing incased in ice, into uttering a resigned acquiescence.  
"I look forward to our next meeting, Tenoh Haruka."  
He was gone.  
And Haruka was left with the steadily vanishing memory. The mystery fighter lay before her, unmoving.  
With the unexplainable knowledge that she was free once more to move as she pleased, the curious blonde shifted to investigate the body.  
She knelt down and stared, peering through the fading light into the unresponsive features of that face.  
In the back of her head, Haruka already knew. Still, she needed to see for herself. Still, the bolt of recognition that flashed through the blonde, confirming that thought did not ease her nerves as the dream ended. #

Haruka stared up into the rain. She was soaked through. There was cold stone against her back and Haruka held perfectly still; any movement and she would release the frantic shivers building up inside her.


	35. Chapter 35: Dark Side of The Moon

#Rei opened her eyes and took a deep breath. It didn't take her more then a moment to assess her situation. The strange light, the sanctimonious columns, perfect and slender, the mystical and lonely air surrounding her.

Rei Hino stood among the ruins of the first Moon Kingdom.#

**Chapter 35: Dark Side of The Moon**

#'This isn't a dream… or a memory…'

The miko ran her hand along one of the cool pillars, leaving a line in the white dust caked on its surface. It never would have been allowed to gain an inch, in the Kingdom's prime.

She must have been in the inner courtyard, a place the final battle never reached, save for two casualties. Her gaze swept out to the center against her will, to the barely visible protrusion of what had once been a beautiful fountain, shattered by the impact of the body of the Prince of Earth, cradling the Princess of the Moon in the couple's final moments as they were dropped from above by a violent attack from a jealous, heartbroken witch.

She had seen it in her dreams, where she had watched the prosperous Kingdom fall, again and again, watched each of her sisters-in-arms die cruel deaths, the army of the Moon crumble under onslaught after onslaught, and their great Queen sacrifice her life to save her loved ones, to save her people. Or at least, that had been her intention.

Every person from the Moon Kingdom died that day; they died and were wished back by their Queen with her last breath. All but one.

Rei cast a glance to the sky, where the Earth hung, strange and foreboding over the dead Moon. She could hear faint music whispering in her ears, and knew it as a call from whatever vision she was to encounter here. Tucking her raven hair behind her ear, she moved on, her feet taking her without hesitation to another corner of the ruins.

"Here I was hoping I might finally get to awaken or remember something about my past life."

The prone form before her did not smile as Rei approached. Sailor Mars was not know for her good humor. But she was not overly unkind, despite what a certain Moon Princess might declare, and rolled her head to the side to look at her future body. It was as much movement as her lethal wounds allowed, preserved as she was in her final moments.

"You should already know it is not your time to awaken. Any more memories then those you have already uncovered would just be a burden for you." The Warrior of Flame reminded.

"Drop in the bucket…" Rei muttered and shook her head.

"So what set it off this time? I did not call for you."

"Sailor Saturn." The priestess leaned against a white column and turned her face skyward. "Michiru was out in the summer temple with her, so I'm guessing she's awakened."

Sailor Mars was silent in affirmation.

"You're not going to tell me which…?"

"No."

They were comfortable without speaking. Rei had long ago come to terms with the fact that she shared her body with the presently dormant soul of this Senshi. She had first encountered Sailor Mars after the death of her mother in her Rei's early childhood.

_**As the woman slipped away, overcome by the illness that had been ravaging her body for the last three years, Rei clung to her mother, eyes squeezed shut and praying with every fiber of her being. The servants had been unable to pry the small girl from her mother for over a day now; Rei's mother too weak to wake and coax her child to eat and sleep, Rei's father was away on a diplomatic mission and even when she was young, the girl could possess a frightful temper. They had planned to pull her off when she fell asleep, but so far, her stubbornness had kept her awake, voiding that plan of action.**_

_**Rei felt her mother's heartbeat fade and the warmth of life begin to disappear beneath her grip. It was more then she could bear and her own heart broke as her mother's failed and together, they slipped away from the living world.**_

_The small girl lay still in the enveloping dark. The warmth from outside was fading, the air growing chill and damp. Her breath escaped as vapor as dark eyes lifted. She could feel the earth beneath her body, and little else. The air was stagnant, painfully so, thick in spite of the dropping temperature, holding her breath close to her face._

_Perhaps that is why she was able to so easily detect the movement of another around her, the shifting as though a breeze had managed to stir the atmosphere surrounding her. The temperature continued to drop and Rei shuddered, chilled to the bone with an impending sense of doom._

_There was someone in front of her, facing her. Whether they had always been there or just appeared was indiscernible. Rei could feel this being towering over her, moving the air as it shifted and reached out a hand for her to take. Resignation flooded the child and her hand lifted to take the one offered._

_A burst of flame from behind her lit the dark figure's outline, and the offered hand retracted at the presence of another. Instead, a white gloved fingers curled around Rei's small hand, and a warm body pulled her close, smelling of incense and warmth._

_"No, little one. Not now, not yet. How will we protect the princess, if you never let me wake?" the woman chided, cradling Rei against her chest. Her voice was kind and strong, breathing new fire into the little girl's being, warming her from her core._

_"Mother is gone, why shouldn't I follow?" Rei sniffled, though the tears that flowed for her mother's sake were dry on her cheeks and she had no more to share._

_"Those who you love more then anything, who love you most, are waiting for you. Be patient, Rei Hino." The woman murmured in her ear, stroking raven hair soothingly._

_"I love no one and am loved by no one." Rei protested stubbornly, but she could not bring herself to pull away from the comforting hold._

_Knowing better then to argue with the girl, the Senshi holding her changed tact, connecting with her future alter ego._

_It begin like a leaky faucet, dripping, an image here, a sound or scent there, a feeling growing into a steady trickle of memories, vague but powerful. Friends, people she could trust with her life (and had on multiple occasions), whose lives she had saved. They had shared her battles, her hopes, her dreams, her defeats and pain. They were her sisters, closer then blood could ever bind. And there were all enveloped by a wonderful, warm glow, an all encompassing love, truth and understanding._

_Just for a moment, Rei found herself feeling safe in a way only her mother had ever made her feel, and the pain of losing her was not so catastrophic. It still hurt immensely, a vicious weight hanging back underneath the happiness, but it was no longer an impossible weight to bear. She might always feel it, but it wasn't so awful, once she had seen her future incarnation's offer._

_The dark figure, which had waited near through all this, now faded, sensing it would not be leading this one away, not today._

_**Among the sobbing servants, still distraught at the loss of their mistress and her young daughter, Rei's eyes opened, glistening once more. She lifted her head, a small fist brushing away a shimmer at the corner of her eye and she moved to kiss her mother's cheek.**_

_**The servants were overjoyed at the apparent resurrection of the girl and even as they mourned her mother's death, they gave their thanks for Rei Hino's return.**_

_**Rei herself gave thanks for the gift she had received from the woman in the dark, the woman she would one day become. She took that gift and held it close to her heart, so that it might aid her through the hard times ahead.**_

_**It served her well for many years, through many hardships and when it finally expired, another arrived to grant it once again, more powerful and solid then before. When Rei encountered this savior, she understood the woman's plea from years prior, and vowed her service to Usagi, the reincarnation and current Princess Serenity, long before Sailor Mars reappeared in her life. Usagi was and always would be the person she loved most of all.**_

_**Usagi had given Rei hope.**_

"You need to be vigilant."

"Aren't I always?" Rei asked Sailor Mars kindly, no mockery in her tone. She did appreciate her alter ego's worry for her. It felt genuine, beyond mere concern for her own future.

"The Queen cannot help you against the force that is growing. However she managed to be reborn, she did not regain all of her former strength. And if the Senshi have only just begun to awaken, I worry we will not have the strength we need hold it back, much less defeat it." The Senshi of Fire stared listlessly at the horizon of the broken Kingdom.

"I'm not coming back, am I?" Rei whispered, fighting down the knot squeezing in her chest. Even fallen and broken, this had been her home, felt more like home even now then anywhere else she had known.

"No. Not here." Sailor Mars confirmed, eyes locked on the dark line approaching them steadily. Rei's hands clenched at her sides, her own eyes wet. She shared Sailor Mars' knowledge, what that shadow meant. Once they passed to the dark side of the moon, she would never see this place again, never again walk among the ruins to confide in her former self.

"Rei."

The girl looked up and met an identical gaze, held it.

"Rei, remember. Nothing can keep the Senshi apart unless they let it. Nothing can defeat us, unless we let it." A gloved hand lifted feebly, stretching out to the priestess as the shadow approached. Everything it touched disappeared, leaving only dusty plains and craters as far as the eye could see.

Rei lifted her own hand, fingers brushing against the glove, feeling the intense heat radiating from within jolt through her as the shadow engulfed Sailor Mars before passing over Rei herself, with the Senshi of Fire's final words echoing in her head as the heat surged and filled her.

"You are never alone, unless you will it."#

"I don't get paid enough for this…" Setsuna muttered under her breath as she propped the unconscious form of Rei up again the wall.

"You don't get paid." Sailor Saturn noted solemnly as she moved Michiru into a more comfortable position."

"Well yes, that is a big factor… But there's decent compensation. Not enough for this though."

"What do you think she was doing out here?" Saturn asked, gesturing to the priestess.

"Causing trouble," came the green haired woman's cranky reply. Saturn couldn't help but smile a little. Setsuna sighed and cast an apologetic look her way before answering again. "Probably meant to scry. Things have been chaotic lately, no doubt she's picked up on it, sensitive as she is."

"This is just going to get more complicated, isn't it?" The Senshi of Destruction stretched and eyed the unconscious girls wearily.

"Without a doubt. It's all unraveling, and we've been left to clean up the mess."

Saturn smiled in spite of herself at Setsuna's bitter remark. She knew things were going to only get harder from here on out. Still, looking down on the faces of Rei Hino and Michiru Kaioh as rain began to play over the roof, a joyful thrill shot up from her stomach. Soon, they would be awakened. All of them. And Sailor Saturn would have her family back.


	36. Chapter 36: Date Break

AN: Apologies for the extended hiatus. I've been suffering an extreme case of writer's block and laboring to decide some things, style wise. I consider this entire story a rough draft and intend to go through and polish it after it's complete. One major point though, the use of Japanese or honorifics in an English language fanfic. After much internal debate, I've decided that there are instances where this is entirely acceptable, because much is lost in translation. We don't really have an equivalent for honorifics in English (I don't consider Ms. and Mr. to suffice) and at any rate, American English at least is a bastardization of pretty much every other language, so I don't feel bad tossing in a Japanese word or phrase where I feel it's relevant. Currently, some chapters will have it, some won't, that'll be fixed later.

I'll try to be more reliable about posting from now on, forgive me.

R&R.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Haruka hoisted herself over the garden wall and dropped softly down behind the rose bushes. The pitter-patter of raindrops masked any noise she made. Staying low to the ground and near to the wall, she made her way toward Tower Dorm, her only thoughts of getting there unnoticed and spending the night in a soft, warm, dry bed before she had to think again.

**Chapter 36: Date Break**

Setsuna's room was empty as Haruka snuck by, listening intently for anyone else who might be roaming at this hour of the night. She was too tired to look in on Hotaru, fearing she would wake the girl if she opened her door. So Haruka moved quickly, spurred on by her close goal, only one more landing to go.

In spite of herself, she paused outside of Michiru's room. Pressing up against the door, she debated entering, her fingers hovering at the doorknob.

'What would I say?' the blonde wondered. She imagined Michiru sleeping there and her whole body ached to touch her. But Kaori's words slipped through Haruka's brain and she pulled away, snatching her hand back as though the knob had burned her.

'I'll see her in the morning…' she decided, climbing up to her loft. Dropping her luggage haphazardly on the floor, she immediately stripped and slid under the cover, shivering and wiggling her toes to get the blood flowing once more.

As Haruka moved to get comfortable, a sudden unexpected warmth and weight startled the returning student and she pulled back, a hand reaching out to identify the other living body that was resting on the bed.

Luna woke with a startled meow and leapt up. Haruka's eyes adjusted to dark enough to make out the cat's shape and she relaxed.

"Oh, it's just you. You scared me Luna," the blonde reached out to scratch behind Luna's ears and run a hand down her back. Luna purred, still recovering from Haruka's rather abrupt entrance to her little hiding spot. Usagi happened to be a rather violent sleeper, and after one too many midnight beatings, Luna had escaped to safer quarters. Namely, Haruka's up until recently unoccupied loft.

"That's all the scratches I've got for tonight, neko," Haruka explained, pulling the blankets up to her chin and yawning. Luna made a move to settle back down next to the tall girl and Haruka smiled sleepily, glad for the extra warmth.

Haruka was dead asleep by the time her head hit the pillow. After waiting a few moments to be sure, Luna carefully got up and slid off the bed. Slinking out of the room and down, she stopped outside of Minako's room. Pressing low to the ground, she hissed under the door.

"Artemis!"

She heard a small disgruntled mew, almost drowned out by Minako's snoring.

"Artemis!" she repeated with a little more urgency in her voice. "Wake up, you nitwit!"

A few moments later, the door cracked open and a sullen looking white cat peered out.

"Was that really necessary, Luna?" He yawned, rubbing sleep out of his eyes with the back of his paw.

"We have a situation."

"Can't it wait til morning? It's pouring out," Artemis whined.

"Haruka's back." Luna growled. The white cat froze, ears twitching forward.

"Wait, what? Already?! But Michiru--!"

"Exactly!" Luna turned to head down the stairs. "We've got to alert Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn."

With a curt nod, Artemis darted after Luna and the two cats shot out of Tower Dorm, headed for the temple where Sailor Neptune was slowly awakening under the watchful eye of the two Outers.

-

"It's containable."

"That's your final assessment?"

Ami Mizuno nodded, offering a small, exhausted smile. There were circles under her eyes and she was quite obviously near collapse as she handed over her report to the headmistress and the hospital wing administrator.

"It's a weakened strain of what's hitting the plains at the moment, it's easily dealt with. We will just need to be diligent in dealing with all the cases we've already encountered, increase sanitation rounds and maybe even rotate in some immunity boosters into the meals. Since the jet stream cushions the school, we don't have to worry so much about a plague wind." The girl genius blushed as she struggled to hide a yawn.

The adults leafed through her analysis, looking relieved. They had long since given up on any pretense of shame at requiring the help of their student, at least in private.

"You have our profound gratitude, Mizuno. I'll have this report copied and enforced immediately. Now, go rest. I don't want to have to worry about you getting sick."

Ami made her way back to her room, the sun still below the horizon, though its light threatened dawn's imminent arrival. It felt wonderful to be done; her research had kept her away from her classes, her friends and sleep.

Ami pressed her cheek against the wall of her room, listening for the gentle click that would signal the wall swinging open so she could step into the adjourning room and crawl into bed with a cocooned Makoto, who shifted in her sleep to allow the smaller girl a spot beside her.

"You're a furnace!" Ami breathed, tugging at the blankets, trying to give the heat Makoto had built up in the nest of sheets and comforters a way to escape. Makoto only responded with a sleepy mumble and encased the blue haired genius in a hug and pulled her close. Ami blushed and struggled half-heartedly for a moment before giving in and enjoying the embrace as she drifted off to sleep.

-

"The gods hate me…" Setsuna moaned into her hands. Sailor Saturn placed a sympathetic hand on her fellow Senshi's shoulder. The cat guardians sat near the fire, trying to get dry.

"This could be good though, right?" Saturn edged hopefully towards the positive. "I mean, wouldn't it be better to wake them together?"

"Yes and no." Setsuna sighed and leaned back, applying pressure to the bridge of her nose. "Optimally, if we could awaken them all together, in the palace under Queen Serenity's care, with all the protection and supervision the Moon Kingdom can provide. No, not even that! Best case scenario, none of us ever get awakened. There'd be no need."

Saturn was silent a moment before responding in a soft voice, barely audible.

"If we hadn't awakened, I would just be a sick little orphan. You and I would have no reason to be close. If it hadn't been planned, we probably would have never met."

"Instead you're one of the single most powerful and subsequently dangerous individuals on the face of the planet, with the ability to the world as we know it in an instant. Because of this, you will always be feared and probably even hunted. Is that really a fair trade?"

"I think so." Saturn answered easily, wrapping her arms around the older woman's shoulders. Setsuna attempted a protest, only to have it squeezed out of her. She gave up and let the contact calm her, and slow her racing thoughts. It was early morning, and she would need her wits about her to plan her next move.

-

Haruka sat in class, trying to ignore the whispers around her and the knot in the pit of her stomach. Outside the window, the air was dead and thick, dark clouds giving the impression of timelessness and the blonde had to resist the temptation to call her element into service to clear them out.

She'd eaten early and after an uncomfortable meeting with the headmistress, she'd headed off to class. There had been murmurs in the hall, strange looks and a few awkward greetings. As soon as Haruka sat down, she wanted to run, to escape the stone walls, flee their stares and the white noise of their voices. The lesson passed in a haze.

The blonde stayed in her seat until she knew the next class was about to begin and rushed out, sprinting to her next one to avoid any chance of being ambushed by curious students.

She employed this strategy of speed and dodging throughout the day. A mix of terror and longing kept Haruka from effectively seeking out Michiru, suspicions still swimming through her thoughts. It was exhausting and she was astonished that she even managed to make it through the day, even with a few close calls. Luckily, the closest had been with Minako and Usagi, who had announced their presence loudly and from across the hall, giving Haruka time to slip away.

But the pair was persistent and well after sundown, as Haruka was making her way back from the baths, they caught up to the evasive blonde.

It was rather like stepping into quicksand, a sudden weight on her legs. Haruka looked down into two sets of giant, watery blue eyes.

Captured.

"Hello kittens." Haruka sighed, reaching down to pry them off her legs. The girls transferred almost seamlessly to her arms and Haruka accepted her fate.

"When did you get back, Tenoh?" Minako sniffled.

"Why were you avoiding us, Haruka?" Usagi's lower lip trembled.

"Sorry kittens, it's been a very long day. I arrived last night, and I had so much to do. I knew I couldn't risk getting distracted by such pretty girls." Haruka pushed her weariness done underneath a playful, confident mask, flashing them a winning smile.

"We missed you," Usagi informed, trying to cling to her pout, but a flattered blush was turning her cheeks red.

"Will you tell us all about it? Where did you go? What did you do? It's been all kept under wraps, top secret." Minako prompted eagerly, letting herself under the sway of Haruka's charm, forced though it was. She knew there was something wrong, something Haruka wasn't sharing but now wasn't the time to push it.

Both girls could see something wild in Haruka's eyes, something distant and exhausted. The blonde was reminiscent of a trapped animal. Grudgingly, they set their prey free, with murmured promises of an explanation tomorrow.

-

'There's no escaping it now...' Haruka stared blankly into the moonlit night, trying her best to ignore the waves of despair and panic threatening to wash over her. Usagi and Minako had been placated, briefly. But soon it would be morning, and their merciful truce would be revoked.

There was something so deeply personal, so intensely private and vulnerable about her mission that idea of sharing to details of her absence made Haruka anxious and on edge. She couldn't put it into words, even in her mind. The blonde couldn't explain herself, her actions and her emotions.

Lying wasn't really an option. As shaken as Haruka was now, she would never be able to muster up the concentration and dedication it would take to lie to Usagi's face. The girls would see through and would take it personally, only egging them on in the pursuit of the real story.

The real story.

What was the real story? The past few weeks were hazy, hard to remember or distinguish. The things that had driven her back to school...

Kaori's murmurings that had found the fears lurking in the girl's heart and preyed upon them with a ravenous appetite. The same fear that held Haruka back from actively seeking out Michiru. The deep, dark insecurity that made each moment she waited on seeing the aqua-haired girl physically painful.

'Tomorrow.' Haruka promised herself. 'I'll ask Setsuna tomorrow.' With forced confidence, Haruka considered the matter closed and her thoughts shifted to the other influential factor.

Amadeus.

Even thinking about him made her skin crawl. A tantalizing offer, the chance to face the murderer who'd stolen her parents from her. Now, what was in it for him?


	37. Chapter 37: Infectious Fear

AN: I was hoping to get this out before the end of last month, but obviously, that didn't happen. Here you go, sorry it's taken so long to update. R&R.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ami opened her eyes in response to the thumping against the door and immediately regretted it. The room lurched and her head throbbed in protest. The blue haired girl clung desperately to the sweat-soaked sheets and clamped her eyes shut in an attempt to resist the sea-sick feeling pulling at her gut. She forced herself to focus on breathing in and out to keep from vomiting.  
"Makoto-chan? Are you awake?"

**Chapter 37: Infectious Fear**

The voices outside the door paused, then repeated again with fresh concern, the door knob turning slightly.  
'Mako…' Ami's eyes snapped open again and even as the room whirled, she sought out her sleeping companion. She heard the door open, heard the horrified gasp of one of her best friends. Usagi and Minako bolted into the room, to catch Ami as she slipped from her position at the edge of the bed and lower her gently to a propped up position against the side.  
"Makoto-chan!" Minako was at the brunette's side, with no response from the tall girl's prone form.  
"Is she breathing?" Ami whispered, her skull about to burst. But she could tear her eyes away from the sight of Makoto, white as the sheets and just as motionless. Minako pressed her ear to Makoto's chest, listening intently as she struggled to hold back tears.  
"Usagi, go get help. Mamoru, Haruka, any one. We need to get her to the hospital wing, right now." Minako took charge and Usagi moved to follow her lead with one last worried look at Ami, who had almost passed out with relief as Minako confirmed Makoto was alive.  
"Don't touch your face." She breathed in an urgent warning. "Wash your hands before you do anything else," She didn't even have the strength to look to see either girl had heard, her own trembling hand reaching out to grab hold of Makoto's limp, cold fingers.  
Minako and Usagi shared a look and set to work to save their friends.

Haruka had barely closed her eyes when the sound of anxious cries and running feet below pulled her back into the waking world.  
"Haruka-kun?" Usagi's voice called from just under the trap door that opened into the loft. "Makoto and Ami are really sick. We need help carrying them to the hospital wing and I can't find Mamo-chan or Setsuna or anyone!"  
Haruka was out of bed in a flash, pulling on a shirt and throwing up the door. She was greeted with the sight of Usagi's tear streaked face, the younger girl clearly at her wit's end.  
"Don't worry, koneko," The words left Haruka's mouth of their own accord; she was moving as though in a trance. She leapt down the ladder and was at the girl's side in an instant, a reassuring hand settling on her head. "Take me to them."

#"Neptune."  
Her lover's breath was pleasantly warm on her cold cheek and flooded her with energy, waking her immediately. Blue eyes opened, taking in the silhouette of the other senshi, leaning over her. Before Uranus could pull back, Neptune's fingers were in her blonde hair, pulling her in for a long, soft kiss.

"Good morning to you too." Uranus murmured with a smile once released, returning the gesture by slipping her arms under her love and lifting her into a sitting position.  
Sailor Neptune held back the stream of thoughts that threatened to shatter her peaceful moment, knowing full well she had mere minutes, if she was that lucky, until they would have to get to work. And knowing her partner, it would be all business until the job was complete. After that, it would be a short time until they were returned to their separate, lonely outposts once more.  
They didn't speak, taking in the presence of the other in silence, as if they could store up on the pleasant, comforting feeling they were so starved for.  
"Is that the report?" Uranus broke the silence and after a quick look of disapproval, the Senshi of the Sea sighed and passed the stamped parchment to her partner. Sailor Uranus leafed through it, her features falling into their regular stony expression. "This isn't our area of jurisdiction." She noted.  
"We're doing it as a favor to the Queen," Sailor Neptune reminded coolly, slipping out of bed and stretching. "You know, for all the favors she's paid us." Her gaze fell back pointedly to their shared bed. The blonde Senshi considered this a moment before admitting Neptune's point and returning her attention to the report.  
"Wait… that half-breed messenger is in here."  
The aqua haired girl leaned on her lover's shoulders to scan the page.  
"Feril." She corrected, though Uranus took little mind. "But the neither the Queen nor the King think she's involved. The Captain of the Guard added her as suspect, see?" she pointed to the insignia in the bottom right hand corner of the paper.  
"I would too," Uranus declared, "This record is not that of a top advisor. How did she get there?"  
There it was. Right to business. Somewhat disappointed, Sailor Neptune joined Uranus, and the pair sat down to research. #

"So when can I go back?"  
Setsuna stared at the missive in front of her as though her displeasure would make it untrue.  
"I don't know." She admitted, leaning back in defeat. "It's a confirmed case. Procedure states we need to declare quarantine."  
Rei stared down at her hands, at a loss. Sailor Saturn, she knew, was sitting in another room, waiting for Michiru to wake up. Rei herself had only woken up a few minutes ago, to find Setsuna looking exhausted and at her wits end over a pile of papers. Upon investigating, she was informed that Makoto had been admitted to the hospital wing and diagnosed with the latest incarnation of a wasting infection that had turned into a full blown plague across the land.  
"How did this happen?" Rei asked quietly, racking her brain for any memory of such a thing ever reaching the Institute before. "I thought there were protections in place."  
"There usually are…" Setsuna confirmed, pulling a large, intricate map out from under the pile of charts and letters. "That's what I've been trying to figure out. The calculations aren't working out. The airstream isn't anything like it should be. " Spreading the map out between them, she drew her finger across it. "Normally, it would have been guided away from the school, through this canyon and out to the sea to be thinned out and eventually nullified. Instead, it's doing this."  
Rei leaned in to watch as a purple line flooded the page, swirling down the plains until it seemed to crash against a small point near the border, snaking out in a burst of lines that swooped around through the mountains and converged almost exactly over the school.  
"Could it be," Rei bit her lip, staring at the lines that spelled out disaster for the only home she knew. "…intentional?"  
"No." Setsuna answered, slumping back. "There's no one with enough information to do so. The school's location isn't on just any map, and these air streams are recorded from hundreds of years ago, every change, every storm system, it's all in here." She gestured to the pile of paper helplessly. "No other kingdom has the resources to maintain this sort of database. The Moon Kingdom barely manages it, and that's only because of you students." She massaged her temples as she spoke and Rei thought for a moment the older woman appeared to be on the edge of tears.  
There was a knock from outside.  
"Come in. Rei's with me." Setsuna answered and a light shone from outside. As it faded, the door slid open and Hotaru stepped in, closing the door behind her.  
"Michiru's still asleep." She informed quietly. "And you should be too."  
"I need to figure this out." Setsuna protested. "There has to be a way to fix this before things get to far. I only have a small window of opportunity, there's still time…"  
Rei took a moment to examine the woman across the table. She clearly hadn't slept in a day or two and while she managed to hold on to a base line of composure, Setsuna was fading fast. Her gaze dropped back to the map and a sinking acceptance took hold of the raven haired girl.  
"There's nothing we can do, Setsuna." Her voice was quiet, but it carried easily though the silence. She reached out, covering the sheet Setsuna was staring blankly into. "Get some rest, Hotaru's right."  
Setsuna lifted her head, meeting their eyes, her own pleading for their understanding. She knew they were right, but she needed to know without a doubt there was nothing she could do. That she had not given up when there was any chance of change.  
Hotaru moved to her side, and she and Rei wordlessly began cleaning up the charts and papers scattered over the desk. Setsuna buried her face in her hands, the weight of her responsibility washing over her.  
Rei watched the other two out of the corner of her eye, watching out they communicated without words. She wasn't particularly close with either, and watching them now, she was painfully aware of just how isolated these two were, even from the other Tower Dormers. As they finished and Hotaru led Setsuna off to sleep, Rei promised herself she would make more of an effort to reach out to the lonely girls, to bring them into the circle of friends that had become her family.

Makoto Kino was all but dead to the world. She lay pale and motionless in the hospital bed, Minako at her side with a damp washcloth. Usagi flanked the blonde girl, next to one Ami Mizuno, who kept her eyes locked on the prone brunette.  
"The doctors confirmed it," Haruka stepped around the cloth screen separating the girls from the rest of the hospital wing. Tears welled up in Usagi's eyes and she squeezed Ami's hand, trying to hold them back.  
"How?" Minako looked down at Makoto, worry for her friend etched into her features.  
"They have no idea…" Haruka answered, guilt snaking around in her gut. Somehow, she knew this was her fault. Wasn't it always?

Ami surprised them all with a quiet noise and they looked to see her pushing away the tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"I must have missed something," she whispered, her shoulders shaking. "I must have miscalculated…"  
"Ami, this isn't your fault!" Usagi cried, now unable to hold back her open tears. "These things just happen! There's not anything you could have done to prevent it!"  
Minako wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand and looked away. Her gaze landed on Haruka, who still slouched at the foot of Ami's bed, gripping the frame.  
"What…?" She asked softly, afraid of the answer. Haruka looked up, then away, unable to meet Minako's gaze. The tall blonde simply gestured in the direction beyond the screen. Minako stood up and walked over to peer around the screen. The image on the other side sent a chill down her spine.  
Moving like ghosts, nurses were attending to the quickly filling beds. Students in varying states of distress were being poked and prodded, administered to and tested.  
"After we brought in Makoto and Ami, they sent people out to check on the other students. It seems to have hit overnight." Haruka informed quietly. Minako felt the blood drain out of her face.  
"This is impossible… This can't be happening…" she moaned and Haruka reached out to support her. In the relative silence, they could only hear Ami and Usagi quietly crying.

"In light of recent events, we are entering quarantine and will be following emergency procedure. I do not need to tell you the gravity of the situation we are in."  
The uninfected portion of the student body sat in wordless unease, listening to the Headmistress explain the circumstances that were quickly taking over their lives.  
"All able bodied students will be given assignments regarding infected students. To prevent the spread of this illness, you will be required to pass through a series of cleansing and protective spells when moving from area to area. You will receive protective gear that you are to wear in all common areas and the baths will be purged and infused by the end of the day, but until then, they are also under quarantine. There will be daily exams and any one exhibiting symptoms will be immediately isolated until a case can be confirmed. We cannot allow you to leave school grounds during this time, and will be turning away any attempting to enter the school."  
"How did this happen?"  
The question came from the back of the room, a student Haruka didn't know, and all eyes moved to him, then back to the Headmistress, echoing his query. She scowled, but clearly realized she no longer had the back up to quell any sort of unrest.  
"It's under investigation." She offered and a murmur passed through the room. She leveled a pointed glare and the murmur died. "We don't know why our precautions failed this time." She admitted after a moment, revealing briefly the weight resting on her shoulders. "But right now our focus is to fix the damage done. We can access the situation more thoroughly when things have stabilized." She was almost pleading with them now, asking them to cooperate, to make her job easier. As a group, the students took pity on her.  
"Pick up today's assignment at the door on your way out." She instructed, leaving them to it.

Haruka stayed seated well after her classmates had gone, trying to calm the panic snaking up from the pit of her stomach… soon, they would find her out. Soon, just as every time before, she would be punished for her failure, whatever it may have been.


	38. Chapter 38: Jumping At Shadows

AN: Forgive the confusion in the chapter, I was desperate to post it by Thanksgiving. That, and my kittens decided to delete and retype half of it, which was nice to deal with. I've made a deal with myself to work on and finish an original story by the end of the year so I can start the new year looking for an actual publisher, but I will try to get at least one more chapter up for the winter holidays. You can expedite this with reviews, seriously, I cannot stress the kind of fuel that reviews provide me, so please, if you want more, R&R

* * *

Rei pulled the sleeve of her robes out of the way as she painted down the last symbol on the temple floor and repositioned herself, facing Setsuna, who was lying in the center of the floor.  
"I really hope this works…" the green haired woman breathed, closing her eyes.  
"Why wouldn't it?" Rei lit the remaining candles and incense and signaled for Hotaru to seal the room.  
"We don't ever 'call' Feril. We've never had to track her down like this, it's always been pretty immediate. Her response, that is." Hotaru answered helpfully as she gave the sign that the room was ready. "She's always responded in some way or another when the school is in danger, especially when Tower Dorm is."  
Not one of them said what next came to their minds, there was no need. The sinking sensation of dread, that feeling something horrible had, or was about to happen was palpable in the air.

**Chapter 38: Jumping At Shadows**

Haruka wiped the pooling sweat away with the back of her arm as she pushed the oar through the churning soup of sheets, boiling water, disinfectant and detergent. The work load grew by the day, every waking hour finding another student with the symptoms, narrowing the pool of able bodied helpers.  
Panic had long since been replaced with an overhanging doom, a terminal acceptance of the inevitable. Even with all the precautions being taken, so many were still getting sick, trapped within the school grounds, mistakes were made every day.  
Death had been kept at bay so far, barely, but no one had any doubt that it would be denied much longer. It was no more a question of if, in their minds, but who, and when. Resources were rationed, systems put in place to ensure the essentials could be provided, but they were stretched too thin.  
Mamoru and Haruka had been up into the early morning, making rounds with jugs of fresh water and gathering soiled sheets, still damp with fever-sweat. They had only found respite when ordered to by a frantic Usagi, who would not leave them be until they slept.  
Neither had slept easily or long, and returned to their efforts to keep their hands busy, to stave off the desperation welling beneath the surface. The halls were eerily silent, and a suffocating, sweet stench found its way into everything, no matter what they tried to remove it, they couldn't find the source.  
"Haruka-kun?"  
The blonde pushed her matted bangs out of her eyes to see Minako step weakly into the room, carrying a tray with their lunch on it. Haruka gave a tight lipped smile and set the oar aside.  
"Arigato. Is it noon already?" she asked, pulling at her shirt to make sure it wasn't revealing anything she didn't want it to. Her binding was sticking to her something awful and trapping sweat like crazy, but Haruka hadn't had much of a chance to take it off lately. It seemed like she was always around other people, always busy.  
"It's just soup and water today." Minako informed apologetically as they both took a seat against the wall. Haruka's stomach growled appreciatively of the imminent meal and the tall blonde tried to laugh it off.  
"You can't keep skipping meals," Minako pointed out as she took a drink. "You've got to keep your strength up. If you get sick, Mamoru will have to do all the heavy lifting." It was a pitiful attempt at teasing, and Haruka took the words for their intent.  
"Don't worry about me, koneko-chan. I have the strength of ten because my heart is pure." Haruka gave a demonstrative flex of her arm and a small smile. "Besides, you're the one pulling double duty, Nurse Aino. How are Ami and Makoto doing?"  
Minako stared wordlessly into her soup a moment, stirring it idly.  
"Not so good… We've managed to slow things down, but they're still getting worse," she muttered, a frown deep set on her features. "We've been pouring over Ami's notes, but everything she found points to this all being containable. Every calculation says it should have passed us over. And every calculation we run to check the data says exactly the same thing… It just doesn't add up!" She slammed her glass down with her exclamation of frustration and it cracked, cutting her hand. The blue-eyed beauty hissed in pain and brought the cut to her lips on reflex.  
"Careful now!" Haruka snaked out her own hand to catch Minako's gingerly and draw it towards her for further examination. "It's not deep." She assured as her eyes and digits searched for glass in the cut. Even as she spoke, her free hand moved to one of the disinfected sheets. Releasing Minako's injured hand for just a moment, deft fingers tore away a long, thin strip of fabric. With expert care and skill, Haruka swaddled the damaged body part in the makeshift bandage before Minako had a second to protest.  
Minako stared somewhat dumbfounded at her neatly wrapped member, then up at Haruka.  
"You'll need to clean and disinfect it, just to be safe, but that should hold you until…"  
It sunk in, settling deep in her mind, wrapping itself around her thoughts. She had meant to send Minako to the nurses to be tended to, but Minako herself was the last 'nurse' left, for all Haruka knew. There were a few in the wards, yes, tending to the worst cases, but they all showed signs of infection themselves.  
This thing, this dark, ominous presence, it had already won. It had taken the school, teachers, staff and students alike; it had made these halls its castle. They four of them, Usagi, Mamoru, Minako and herself were no longer holding off a siege, but the dwindling resistance forces of a fallen army. It had been almost two days, Haruka realized, since she'd seen anyone but her fellow Tower Dormers uninfected.  
"Haruka-kun…?"  
The concern in Minako's tone brought Haruka back. She was still holding the bandaged hand.  
"Sorry…" Haruka released her and sat back, still a little dazed.  
"Hey, don't worry." With her good hand, Minako reached out to touch Haruka's arm, a little frightened by the expression creeping into those emerald eyes. "Things just look bad right now, we'll make it through. It's always darkest before the dawn, right?" She smiled it what she hoped was a confident way. The smile vanished as Haruka meet her gaze, a look of agony swimming in their deep green.  
Haruka couldn't bring herself to say it, couldn't admit the feeling that was turning her blood to ice in her veins as she looked into the pretty face of one of the few people she might consider a friend. She couldn't tell Minako that she had already been saved, already been cured, that this plague could not touch her. Haruka Tenoh knew, that even as her friends fell around her, when the dawn came, she would still be standing. She would be unharmed.

--

"What's happening?"  
Michiru examined the world around her. She was in the temple, but it was strange, like all the colors had been turned down, time moved in strange, rapid jumps or long, extended pauses. That, and she could sense her alter ego, the ancient spirit housed within her body, to whom she had addressed her question.  
"A spell." Sailor Neptune replied calmly. "They're casting a seeking spell in the other room."  
Michiru happened to glance down and see herself lying in bed, for all appearances asleep.  
"So… this isn't a dream?" she wondered, studying her own features.  
"Not entirely, no. We've been pulled into the world between dreams, between the living and the dead, the land of spirits. Though I'm fairly certain it's accidental, us being here. Care to investigate?"  
Michiru responded by moving to the door. She paused a moment, uncertain of what to do, then reached out to slid it open. The door didn't move, but there was passage none the less now, and as she stepped through, unsure, the door returned fully behind her, undisturbed.  
"Strange." She declared, before turning her attention down the hall. She moved as though she was walking, but Michiru wasn't entirely sure that was the case. However it was done, she made it to the room at the end and was greeted by the sight of three somewhat familiar glowing figures. The first two were easy enough to recognize, Sailor Pluto, who was somehow simultaneously Setsuna, and Sailor Saturn, who was also Hotaru.  
"That's not right…" Saturn/Hotaru noted, looking Sailor Neptune/Michiru up and down. Sailor Pluto/Setsuna, who was standing over her own body, scowled.  
"We must have over extended." The Senshi of Time decided and Michiru noted she seemed a great deal more solid in this world than her younger counterpart. The spell had been intended for her, Neptune's mind filled in helpfully. With that knowledge, Michiru's gaze fell on the third member of this odd collection.  
"Who… Rei-san?" Michiru had a brief memory of seeing the girl just before falling into another flurry of memories. More shocking than the black haired girl's presence though, was that of the other spirit attached to her. It was a Sailor Senshi, that much was clear, though her fuku was tattered, bloodied and torn. Her name eluded Michiru to the point of giving her a splitting pain at her temples, she knew this woman but could not place her. This Senshi's evident injury was also incredibly distressing.  
'The spell caster.' Came Neptune's thoughts over hers once again. 'Don't worry, that's how we all are before we're awaken. Stuck in the moment we died.'  
"That's awful…" Michiru whispered, her hands moving up to her face. The spirit of the Senshi connected to Rei smiled sadly at her, as though trying to put her at ease.  
"Rei-san can't see you." Hotaru/Saturn chimed in cheerfully. "She's lending her 'Sight' to Setsuna-san. Don't worry, I'll let her know what's happening." The small girl turned attention to Setsuna/Pluto. "You should get going. I don't know how long this can be done healthily."  
The green haired woman nodded and turned to Michiru/Neptune.  
"I guess you might as well come along. Another set of eyes couldn't hurt."  
Michiru had barely agreed when she felt the world shift around her, as though she was being guided away from the temple by some benevolent force.  
"Sorry." Setsuna/Pluto apologized as the school grounds changed and moved around them, bringing them closer to the school itself. "I forgot you haven't been here before. It takes some getting used to. The main trick is staying in the flow of it all, the more you resist, the harder it will be to move or concentrate."  
Even as she was speaking, the air around them was growing heavy, rife with a sinister presence. It seemed to permeate the very stones of the Institute, malevolent and gluttonous as it fed on those it had all but entombed within the thick walls. It was visibly bolstered by a dark wind, out of place and invasive, from far, far away.  
"Nani?" Michiru gaped at the school, horrified by this immense manifestation.  
"That would be the plague, the 'spirit' of it, if you can call it that. Like we suspected, the source is a misplaced air stream, but that alone shouldn't have let it hit the school like this." Setsuna/Pluto explained, her eyes on the dark wind above. "It must have a more concentrated source that got past the Institute's defenses and spread from within."  
"You're not thinking of trying to take it on?" Neptune had 'stepped forward', and Michiru waited with her for their companion's answer. Setsuna/Pluto shook her head. "No, if it's spread to this extent, it would be suicide to attempt to challenge it here. Our hope was to simply identify the heart of it, and then track down some trace of Feril's magic, so we could try summoning her."  
"You must be desperate." Neptune noted softly, and Michiru found herself trying to place the tone of her voice. It was almost sad, but there was something else, a knowledge of something Michiru herself may have suspected, but could not bring to mind.  
"We are." Setsuna/Pluto admitted and crossed the threshold, leaving Michiru/Neptune to follow her into the halls. It was like the school had been filled with embers; they were surrounded by dim, flickering glows radiating from the hoards of prone forms, all at risk of being smothered by the sickness that fed from them like a mass of leeches. They moaned and cried out in fever-sleep, begging and pleading for relief.  
"Is there nothing we can do?" Michiru gasped as they entered the next hall to an even greater expanse of stricken bodies. The three other spirits seemed to share a thought without her and a moment later, she felt Neptune's power flood through their shared form. In unison with Setsuna/Pluto, their shine increased and the darkness closest to them retreated slightly when confronted with the presence of their power. The people near them seemed to relax a little, to rest a bit easier with this small reprieve. But Michiru could see the sickness creeping back in their wake, slowly, but without doubt.  
"That's all we can offer them at the moment," Setsuna/Pluto murmured, her voice thick with unspoken grief. "We're already putting ourselves at risk by being exposed so directly to the plague; we won't be getting out of here scot-free. We didn't have long before it reached us at the temple anyway." She led them further in, trying to avoid staying too long in one place, to avoid recognizing any of the sick. "Like I said, our best bet is finding a way to contact Feril and get her to send aid."  
A faint glow, but in a different color then the masses, caught Michiru/Neptune's eye and she found herself almost instantly next to the distinct spirits. Her heart sunk as she recognized the bed-ridden forms, even as the battle-worn spirits connected to them remained a tortuous mystery. Just as Rei's companion spirit had, the broken pair attached to Ami Mizuno and Makoto Kino smiled kindly at Michiru/Sailor Neptune. They sat slightly apart from their slumbering alter egos, close to one another, almost touching, and Michiru saw the connection between them immediately.  
Setsuna/Pluto was at her side, silently reassuring, or at least attempting to be. Michiru felt her heart breaking for the pair, both the Senshi and their mortal counterparts, a deep seated empathy welling up from her newly regained, shared memories. The sickness had progressed much further in these two than anyone else they had come across yet, and it was evident the blue-haired genius and the strong brunette were on their last legs. Michiru/Neptune reached out without thinking, her hand resting on Ami's, and the dark fell back grudgingly from her touch. An idea flashed through her shared mind, but before she could act on it, Setsuna/Pluto broke through with a warning voice.  
"Michiru… we can't spare-"  
A new hand, warm and gentle, fell on Michiru/Neptune's arm before the green haired woman could finish and the newly awakened Senshi of the Sea turned to find herself caught in the loving gaze of her fallen Princess. There was no mistaking her. She felt tears well up behind her eyes and her voice caught in her throat, tripping over her emotions. The battle of joy and grief in her heart held her in thrall, unable to move, to respond.  
"Serenity-hime." Setsuna/Pluto greeted softly. The Princess smiled at them with so much warmth, so much love, they felt it wash over them like a wave of sunlight after the rain, reaching down to their bones and chasing away whatever pain or illness had settled there. She mouthed something to them, silent but smiling, and patted Michiru/Neptune on the arm again as she turned her attention to the pair connected to Ami and Makoto.  
'They can't speak with us until they awaken,' Neptune explained internally. 'At least, we can't hear them.' Michiru couldn't think of any way to respond, still somewhat dumbfounded and drained by the rushing whirlwind that had just moments ago enveloped her.  
They could see Usagi now, sitting between the beds, her face stained with dry tears. She was talking to her friends, quiet and low, but trying with all her might to stay cheerful, as though they could actually hear her, as though her mood could affect their situation. Her hands were curled in her lap, white-knuckled fists, and Michiru found herself wishing she could comfort this strange, strong girl.  
The presence of the Princess was pushing back the sickness around the pair fair more the even Michiru/Neptune's touch had, and she had the sneaking suspicion that Serenity was the only reason the girls were still alive.  
"We need to keep moving." Setsuna/Pluto reminded quietly, once more breaking Michiru/Neptune out of her thoughts. It was so easy to drift off here. Usagi had been joined by Mamoru, whose spirit companion had greeted the Senshi only in passing politeness, his attention on the Princess. They could already see the beginning of the sickness moving in on the boy, hiding in the presence of his love.

Move on they did, the halls and rooms blurring as they made their way to the next point of power that drew them in. The Senshi of the Sea felt the room stop, and the Senshi of Time's hand reaching out to pull her back, away, as though to shield her from the sight that lay before them, but it was too late. Minako Aino, half consumed by illness, sat next to Haruka Tenoh, who seemed to be entirely untouched by the darkness around her. But it wasn't the sight healthy Haruka that Setsuna/Pluto had feared would hurt Michiru/Neptune. Minako's spirit gave a knowing look at the Senshi before her, unable to muster the same smile the others had, not seeing the pain in their eyes at the sight of the spirit attached to Haruka.  
"I'm so sorry, this was where I felt a trace," Setsuna/Pluto scanned the room, unnerved by the mistake. "I didn't know they would be here."  
Michiru/Neptune was ignoring her, crouching down next to Haruka and the spirit of the Senshi attached to her. The shared an expression of incredible guilt, shouldering the blame for some perceived failing well outside their capacity to commit. As with all the others, this spirit was silent, sorrow filled eyes locked on Michiru/Neptune, forsaken and forlorn.  
"No," She whispered, reaching out to the spirit, unnamed but definitely not unknown. Her name was there, somewhere, filling her mouth but unable to be spoken, to be heard and remembered. The spirit was too broken, too badly beaten to move much at all, but she leaned into the Senshi of the Sea's hand, pressing her bruised cheek against her palm, torn lips moving as though in prayer.  
"No." Michiru/Neptune repeated, shaking her head. "No, don't." She knew, because Neptune did, that until Haruka's Senshi self awaken, she would be stuck in this despair, this self-inflicted culpability, unable to escape. Trapped in the moment of death.  
"We'll fix this." She whispered, stroking the matted blonde locks with trembling fingers. "We'll wake you, we'll fix everything. Please, it wasn't your fault."  
"Neptune!" The cry, coupled with the sudden fear in the eyes of the spirit of the Senshi before her kicked the Senshi of the Sea into action and she leapt aside, barely missing the twisted, dark arm that had grabbed for her.  
She rolled and was on her feet again, Neptune taking over movement completely. Pluto appeared to have done the same.  
"What the fuck is that?!"  
The thing that had attacked stood towering over them, dripping sickness, sucking the air out of the room, filling it with a suffocating, sweet and sickly scent that pressed against their skin, pulled at their lungs with each breath. It seemed angry with them, irritated with their interference, but not quite sure what to do about two able bodied opponents. Stumped, it turned to easier prey.  
Its gruesome arm reached for Haruka, only to be rebuffed, as though some invisible wall separated them. It tried again, before letting out a bubbling hiss of rage. Furious, it turned full force on its other option, Minako. The spirit of the Senshi connected to her attempted to stand between the two, but was knocked aside, back into the girl by the attack. It rolled over the girl, who started to shift and tremble, feeling the disease surge in her, moving to overwhelm her. Haruka moved to a kneeling position next to the girl, her silent voice concerned.  
Minako, unaware of her attacker, appeared ready to pass out, fever-sweat appearing on her brow. Haruka's movements became more urgent, moving to lift the girl, though her touch didn't produce the same retreat they'd seen before.  
Neptune channeled her power into her hands, darting forward at the monster with light at her fingertips.  
"No!" Pluto couldn't close the distance in time to stop her and Neptune slammed into the creature. It let out an ugly, bellowing belch of a noise and rounded on her, dropping Minako. Its 'flesh' steamed and boiled where Neptune had touched it with her hands, but instead of retreating, it roiled and shot out, wrapping around her arms as though it intended to extinguish the light in her hands like a candle.  
The most intense wave of nausea she'd ever known burst through her, with no obvious point of origin to blame or attempt to sooth, bringing Neptune to her knees, dizzy and disoriented. Pluto reached down and pulled her up and away, pushing her out of the way of the thing's next attack, but taking a hit herself in the process, a glancing blow to the shoulder, but it was enough. Her hand went to her mouth and she stumbled back, shaking.  
As Neptune came back around, she could see the darkness on her, lingering and crawling, infecting over her body and she tried to push it off, pooling her power around her, but the effect had changed, it seemed to feed the sickness. She could feel it draining her, pulling at her energy, consuming everything she had. Fever was stealing her strength, but she couldn't just stand back and watch Pluto get killed. She forced her legs to respond and pushed off, tumbling into the Senshi of Time to knock her out of the way of another attack.  
Pluto was similarly incapacitated, and they collapsed to the ground, the plague seemingly spurred by their proximity to one another. They struggled to rise, to move, as the thing searched for them, confused that its prey seemed to have disappeared from right under its nose.  
Out of the corner of her eye, Neptune saw Haruka scoop Minako up and run out of the room. Her Senshi spirit lingered a moment behind her, as though trying to lend aid.  
A new presence filled the room, powerful and wrathful, giving Neptune thoughts of an avenging angel, and she suspected it was Death, come to claim herself and Pluto. As the room around her faded and she was lifted away, the last image she could make out was those eyes, locked on hers, filled with pain and loss, and beneath all their suffering, deep and undeniable, all-consuming love.  
"I'm sorry, koi…"


	39. Chapter 39: Dealer’s Choice

AN: Here's an update, scattered and rambling as it may be. R&R people, and maybe I'll manage another within the next week or two.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?!"  
Michiru felt her eyes slide open, heavy and slow, focusing just in time to see the last of the lines on the temple floor disappear in a burst of smoke.  
"You could have died! All of you!"  
"Feril…" Michiru realized. "I guess it worked."

**Chapter 39: Dealer's Choice**

"I don't know what happened," Haruka was in a near panic as she paced the room where Minako now lay near Ami and Makoto, slowly slipping into the same fever-sleep that had claimed them. "She was fine one second, and then-!" She threw her hands up in the air, lost.  
"Calm down, it'll be ok." Mamoru attempted, uncertain in this situation. One shared look with the frantic blonde said it all though. They had both come to the same conclusion; they both knew they were trapped.  
"I've been sick for a while," Minako admitted weakly, eyes closed to keep the room from spinning. "I've been holding it off with vitamins and cleansing spells, I guess it just finally caught up to me. I'm so sorry."  
"Don't worry, Minako-chan. We'll have you feeling better in no time. You've already improved since Haruka first brought you in. We'll fix you up and soon you'll be back to helping us get everyone else well."  
Usagi's cheerful words were so bright and out of place, they seemed to move the very world they were all standing in. Haruka wasn't entirely sure whether she'd cast a spell or broken one. Looking into the smaller girl's face, she saw no room for dissention, no quarter for negativity. She had stated these things as simple fact, because they were. They had to be. How else could she possibly say them with such certainty?

"I can't send anyone."  
Feril's shade, more vivid, almost like a ghost, than Michiru had ever seen it, delivered a shattering blow to their hopes in such a small, simple sentence."Surely…" Hotaru began, but Feril shook her head.  
"We're in the thick of it out here. I don't even know how much time I can spare speaking with you. Everyone's still playing politics and I have been labeled Neglund's primary enemy. Any and every move I make is scrutinized combed over for potential use. Why do you think I've been out of contact for so long?"  
Michiru could vaguely recall her last conversation face to face with Feril, where she'd mentioned something similar.  
"Kaori," she managed, wanting to tell Feril she had been right, to out the witch as an agent for Neglund.  
"I know. She's been dealt with."  
They slipped into silence a moment, as though that statement had finally driven home just how serious the Tower's benefactor was. Her tone had been so empty and dead, so unyielding, Michiru felt a stab of pity for the Magus.  
"So that's it?" Hotaru spoke up quietly, still trying to absorb all this. "They're all just going to…"  
"No. That can't happen. There has to be something we can do." Rei demanded, staring the shade down. "You must know something."  
"This wasn't supposed to happen." Feril's shade moved as though it was massaging the bridge of its nose. "The only thing I can think of with the kind of power you need is the Crystal."  
"That's not really an option." Setsuna's tone was flat, hopeless.  
"Normally, no." Feril agreed, speaking slowly, the wheels turning in her mind. "Unless she used a grounding."  
"That's never been proven possible. Besides, anything used for a grounding would have to have a ridiculous power supply, untainted, and with similar intent. There isn't one in the whole Kingdom we could call upon." Setsuna argued, her ire growing.  
"The Standing Element." Came Feril's immediate response.  
Setsuna reacted rather like someone who'd just got hit with a bucket of ice water, sitting straight up, eyes alert and somewhat aggravated.  
"No."  
The shade threw up its arms.  
"You asked for a solution."  
"You of all people should know the Queen will never go for that. Besides, the Element's in the middle of this and most certainly tainted."  
"Ye of little faith, Setsuna, dear. Your options aren't only limited at this point, they're non-existent. Try the Element."  
"What are you talking about?" Michiru probably wouldn't have interrupted normally, but the situation was strange, the conversation abnormal, and she was sick.  
"The Standing Element is an instrument, of sorts, a conduit for celestial power." Feril answered before Setsuna could speak. "Ages ago, there was a great power summoned to face a grave and dire threat. It was used to defeat a great evil, but the energy, the sheer power took its toll on the user. So it was sealed, contained in an Element, where it could be summoned from as needed, and returned to when it had served its purpose."  
Setsuna was glaring full force at the shade now with an expression the other three had never seen before.  
"It would kill-"  
"Have some more faith in Serenity's control, Setsuna. I'm sending her this plan as we speak, through secure channels. I suggest you go prepare things."  
If Michiru didn't know better, she would have sworn Feril had just pulled rank. There was a definite tension in the air, and it was not at all helped by Feril's parting words.  
"Move out."

Queen Serenity opened her eyes, pulled easily from a restless slumber by a glow across the room. She rose to her feet and moved to examine the play her long silent opponent was finally making. As she had suspected, it was a play reflecting the problem that had been weighing so heavily on the regal woman's mind.  
Her heart sunk as the board settled, the pieces in their new positions. She had truly hoped this wouldn't be the answer reached by her trusted advisor.  
There was no time to waste. Resigned, the elegant Queen quickly dressed and emerged from her chambers, with only a dark, polished box in her arms. Moments later, a small, unadorned carriage left a stable just outside the castle grounds, on a quiet back road, moving like a shadow racing the dawn.

Haruka collapsed into a chair, her limbs trembling from exertion. She'd just finished her wing of the grounds, dosing out medicine, food and fresh sheets.  
"Here."  
Looking up, she found Mamoru standing there, holding out a cup of tea. He appeared to be in a similar state, and sunk down into the chair across from her after she'd accepted his offering.  
"Usagi…?"  
"Napping. It took some persuading, but she's be working way too hard. We all have." Mamoru answered, warming his hands with his own cup of tea.  
Neither of them said what they were both thinking: It would be over soon.  
"You should get out of here."  
Green eyes shot up to meet blue ones, to read the intention behind the strange and sudden declaration.  
"I know you can't get infected," Mamoru informed coolly, and gestured to Haruka's hand, where the scar was barely visible. "But once they begin dying, it won't be the only sickness here. I highly doubt you'll be immune then. You should leave, get out while you still can."  
Haruka stared, a shiver traveling down her spine and into her fingers and toes. A quiet wave of déjà vu was tugging at her thoughts, there was something familiar about this conversation. She knew what Mamoru would asked next before he even began to form the words.  
"You want me to take Usagi." She noted softly, sipping her tea. The blonde hadn't realized just how exhausted and hungry she was until the warm fluid soothed her parched throat. She'd caught the boy off guard with her prediction and he was silent a moment, staring into his cup.  
"I need to know she's safe." The intensity in his voice surprised Haruka. There was a desperation, a pleading there in, driven by a deep, resounding fear that sprung from love and true affection.  
"We'll figure something out." Haruka promised, somewhat uncomfortably.

Usagi woke to the sound of something scratching at her window, breaking the eerie silence of the school grounds.  
"Luna? Artemis?" she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she went to open the window. The pair of guardian cats slipped inside, trying to catch their breath.  
"The Queen!" Artemis gasped.  
"Mama?" Usagi's heart soared.  
"She's on her way." Luna informed, slumping to the floor, exhausted.

"I still think this is ridiculous." Michiru sighed as she lay down into the pile of blankets and pillows Hotaru had arranged for her.  
"You passed out from seeing Rei-chan." Hotaru reminded, draping another blanket over the sick girl.  
"But I already saw everyone else under that spell." Michiru protested as Rei climbed into the carriage and settled across from her.  
"As your Senshi self." Setsuna reminded, helping Hotaru in behind the other two. "Don't fight me on this, Michiru. It is only out of respect for you that I'm not putting you to sleep. I need to know you'll keep your eyes closed. We can't risk you setting anything off in your state."  
"I already know who-!"  
Setsuna cut her off once again, stern and slightly exasperated.  
"With all of us gathered together, it might cause you to get a memory surge that makes you transform. And if you transform in front of everyone, you're going to do what you did to Rei, to all of them. That could set off a chain reaction and we'd suddenly be dealing with a school full of people on their death beds and the awakening of all the Senshi without the aid of _anyone_ to help with the spell placed over all of you. More likely than not, it would kill half of you and risk taking the whole school with you."  
Michiru fell silent, giving a slight nod to Setsuna's questioning gaze, acquiescing to the older woman's request.  
"Thank you." Setsuna murmured, closing the carriage door behind her and climbing into the driver's seat.

"Well?" Feril removed her helmet, dropping her gore-caked gauntlets into it before running a hand through sweat drenched hair. A pair of servants were on her in an instant, moving to remove her bloodied armor as she looked to her second in command. They stood back at the command tent, the battle still pulsing on the field below, a cacophony of screams and collisions that melded together into a low, continuous roar.  
"Just as you predicted. The Queen is on the move." Kamui answered, handing her a towel. Feril grinned, drying off her face.|  
"Excellent. This could work to our advantage." She murmured, thinking aloud.  
"I take it you'll be disappearing again?" Her general held her weapon in a familiar grip, no one else was allowed near it.  
"We've pushed them back," Feril motioned for a map, which another servant brought it quickly, kneeling to hold it on his back so she could trace the line of battle. "We've cut their supply lines here, and they've already begun to pull back to their fortifications. All you'll have to do is hold them there until I return. I have faith you can handle that."  
Kamui's lips tightened into an unhappy line. He could, in fact, manage the feat without much trouble. He did not like not knowing where Feril was though, did not like her plans and schemes. Too many times, they had turned him down dark paths, filled with dark deeds. He did not like seeing what she went through, the way she sacrificed life and limb, often her own, to accomplish her goal. She was the closest thing he had to a family and for as long as he'd known her, this obsession had been consuming her.  
Feril waved the servants away and stepped forward, looking up into his stern feature.  
"Come now," she cajoled quietly, so that only he could hear, a soft smile on her lips. "This is no more than a simple errand, I give my word." The ebony warrior remained unconvinced.  
"You'll like this one. I'll bring you a present."  
Kamui remained unamused, but he knew better than to act like he wasn't curious as to what Feril meant.  
"When I return," Feril smiled, tracing a finger along his firm set jaw, before swinging her arm out to point at the battle below. "That? That will disappear. There will be no fortress they can hide behind, no call to rally that will be able to leave their lips, they will vanish before us like so much smoke. I'm bringing you a warrior to mold, the likes of which hasn't been since in a millennia."  
"No…" Kamui breathed in disbelief.  
"Give me a week, two at most. And when I return, this army will be a force that can no longer be ignored. Tern might even give you back your great- grandfather's title and lands, what with the battles we'll be winning." Feril stepped back and a servant was at her side with a traveling cloak and a small satchel. Syn stood waiting patiently a few feet away.  
"Go then." Kamui waved her off, moving towards the command tent to put away her sword and retrieve his own. "And hurry back. I'd hate to be left sitting around for two weeks after we demolish these fools."  
Feril was gone before he'd finished speaking.

R&R, it's my lifeblood


	40. Chapter 40: Element Unveiled

Sorry about the late update, this was a monster to maneuver. Here's hoping you'll accept a large chapter as apology for a late one. R&R, it really does help. We're over the half-way mark and fast approaching my intended conclusion. (fast for me, so before 2011, promise)

-*-

The carriage lifted and the sound of hooves on stone signaled they were drawing up to the entrance of the school. The girls sat wordlessly, all struck by the profound, stifling silence the surrounded the grounds. They had never before realized how comforting the low hum of activity had been. Avoiding looking into one another eyes, Rei, Hotaru and Michiru were all struggling to repress the feeling they were entering the underworld.

**Chapter 40: Element Unveiled**

"That's them." Mamoru noted, peering out into the fog at the approaching carriage.  
Haruka leaned against the cold stone of the doorway, mulling over the events of the last few hours, trying to avoid thinking about just what that vehicle might be carrying.

-

"Mamo-chan, Haruka-kun!" Usagi rounded the corner full tilt, the guardian cats struggling to breath in her arms. She hadn't found them anywhere to share her good news and was getting out of breath. Racing down the hall, her heart leapt at the sound of quiet voices. She slid into the room where they sat, heads down and close together with serious expressions. They stopped abruptly as she entered, jumping out of their seats at the sight of her, but she didn't notice, bent over, trying to catch her breath.  
"Usako!" Mamoru was at her side in a flash, fearing the worst. Usagi didn't answer immediately, tears in her eyes, gasping for air.  
"What is it?" Haruka asked, panic rising in her chest.  
"Mother. My mother." Usagi managed between gulps of air, dropping the guardian cats, who were likewise incapacitated from their journey there.  
"The Queen?" Haruka tried, uncertain.  
"What about your mother?" Mamoru placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"She's on her way." Artemis croaked from the floor.  
Usagi looked up into Mamoru's eyes, her own shining with her tears.  
"She's coming!" She exclaimed. "We're saved!"

-

Haruka's fingers danced against her side, her arms folded against her chest in an effort to hide her anxiety. Getting over her initial surprise that the cats had spoken, the tall blonde had taken it in stride, too tired to make much of a fuss. It wasn't the strangest thing Haruka Tenoh had ever stumbled across. And Usagi talking about Luna like she was a person made perfect sense now. But there were more pressing matters to attend to. She had only had a quick minute alone with Mamoru after Usagi's announcement, when the happy girl had raced off to inform her comatose friends.

-

"You don't look relieved." She'd noted to the dark haired boy. Mamoru shook his head, his face solemn.  
"The Queen has nothing in her arsenal that can fix this. Nothing she can afford to use, at any rate. And I know with war on the horizon, we can't receive help from outside the Moon Kingdom." Mamoru rubbed his eyes, as though trying to push away the inevitable doom looming in his thoughts.  
"Then what is she doing, coming here now?" Haruka queried, keeping a watchful eye out for Usagi.  
"I don't know. She wouldn't risk…" Mamoru waved the thought off, shaking his head. "Maybe she's come to collect survivors, who knows? This will just make our plan easier. When the Queen gets here, we'll just tell her our plan and put it into action. You and Usagi will go back to the Palace with her."  
Haruka rolled her eyes. The boy seemed set on his own demise.  
"What would keep _you_ from going back?"  
"We agreed, I need to stay for the dying, maybe after-"  
"Then why don't I stay and you go? I'm immune and I'm sure the Queen could give me some sort of protection against anything else I might encounter and in a day or two…"

They hadn't had a chance to complete their discussion, Usagi had come racing back, brimming with hope and excitement. The felines had disappeared in the school, with the brief explanation that they were off to make preparations. Luna had reappeared about an hour ago to announce that Setsuna would be returning with "the others", before vanishing once more on unspecified business, leaving Haruka to wonder.

-

As the carriage came to a stop, Michiru felt a stab of panic. The freshly awakened Senshi of the Sea knew with absolute certainty that Haruka Tenoh stood just a few feet away, beyond that thin, wooden door. Thanks to the spell that had allowed her and her alter ego to explore the school grounds, she was also fairly certain she knew the identity of the spirit housed in Haruka's body, waiting to come out.  
For a fleeting, wild instant, Michiru wanted to leap up and dive into Haruka's arms, to kiss the blonde and tell everything, to call out the spirit of Neptune's fallen love. Only Setsuna's warning, and the freshness of Michiru's own experience held her back, even as every inch of her seemed to cry out. How cruel, to have this knowledge, to be so close, and not allowed to do anything about it.  
Hotaru's hand fell lightly on Michiru's shoulder, calling her back from desperate fantasies of reunion. Understanding eyes met pained ones, and Hotaru held up a strip of cloth.  
"Put this over your eyes." She whispered, under the sound of voices greeting one another outside the carriage. "It'll make it easier not to look."  
'But I want to see!' "Thank you." Michiru breathed, her hands trembling as she reclined, placing the cloth over her eyes. Hotaru leaned over and adjusted it, giving Michiru's hand a quick, reassuring squeeze.  
She could feel the change in temperature as the door opened, but there was no breeze, no movement in the air to meet them. Rei stepped out first and was almost crushed by an ecstatic Usagi; Michiru could hear her sobbing happily into her friend's shoulder. Hotaru stepped out after, to a much calmer reception by Mamoru, who helped her down.  
Setsuna leaned into the open carriage on the pretense of rearranging Michiru's blanket and whispered in her ear.  
"This will be difficult and it will be painful. Please, just hold on, and it will be over quickly."  
The green haired woman straightened up suddenly and like a tidal wave, Haruka's scent and presence washed over Michiru and she almost lost it right then and there. She silently praised Hotaru for the cloth over her eyes, they were clamped shut too tightly to have ever have passed for slumber, had they been visible.

-

Haruka stood frozen, staring into the shadows of the coach, where Michiru Kaioh lay curled up on the seat, swathed in blankets and shaking with fever. A terrified frenzy threatened at the back of Haruka's exhausted mind, a tremor racing through her tense form. The blonde felt a painful emptiness in her chest, like her heart and lungs had been ripped out and squeezed, she almost forgot to breath.  
Fear coursed into her blood, every heartbeat pushed it further into her bones. But she could not give in, could not let the horror of what might happen to Michiru stupefy her so that she might let it come to pass. So somewhere in the process, the fear shifted, funneled into a new course, anger.  
Rage pounded in her skull as she stepped forward, motioning Setsuna and Mamoru back with an expression that brooked no opposition. The stones of the path beneath her feet vibrated with a deeper movement in the earth and for the first time in weeks, a gust of wind shot across the grounds and for a moment, they could all breath.  
Haruka bent over and with all the tenderness she possessed, she scooped up Michiru Kaioh, blankets and all and cradled her in a protective grip. It took all of her self control to not bury her face in those soft, aqua locks as Michiru's aroma enveloped her.

This was torture, pure and simple.  
The gust of wind had sent tingles down Michiru's spine and Haruka's touch, even through the layers of blanket, burned. Michiru felt like she was starving, like she'd been lost in the desert and was now separated from her oasis by this piece of damnable cloth. The smaller girl tried her best to ignore Haruka's warmth, or the way her arms wrapped close around Michiru made her feel. She struggled to calm her racing heart, to keep her breathing even, but it kept shifting from deep gulps of air, Haruka's air, to shallow, erratic gasps in an attempt to not breathe in that intoxicating scent.

"Should I…?" Mamoru murmured to Setsuna as they hurried through the corridors to get the girls to bed. He gestured to Haruka and Michiru, both in apparent distress.  
"You can try." Setsuna scoffed wearily, fully convinced that if Mamoru attempted to take the bundled Michiru from Haruka, there was a fair chance things could get very, very ugly.

After what felt like ages but somehow all too soon, Michiru felt herself being delicately lowered into bed and it took every ounce of strength and poise she had to not kiss Haruka's neck as the blonde was bent over her, arranging the blankets around the sick girl. Michiru was thankful for the weight of her covers, even as she silently cursed it, for impeding her movement and catching her whenever her resolve slipped.  
Cool, trembling fingers brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face and memories danced to the surface, the mix of fever, her recent awakening and her proximity to Haruka turning into an overwhelming whirlwind of sensation.

-

# "Koi… here?"  
Two breathy words were all Neptune could manage at the moment, her back pressed to cool marble walls with her lover at her front, grinning like a devil. Slender fingers hooked around offending fabric and peeled away the skin tight layers to reveal the treasure of pale flesh beneath.  
"Mmm-hm. The Palace Guards can barely track down that Earth Prince, what makes you think they'll catch us?" murmured her love from somewhere around her collarbone. Warm, smiling lips trailed further down freshly exposed skin and Sailor Neptune found it hard to protest the pleasant heat flaring up under her lover's attentions. Sandy locks tickled her neck, chest and stomach as her dearest's head followed the lead of her lips, down.  
A thrill ran down Neptune's spine that had nothing to do with her partner's actions on her body.  
"Guards!" she hissed, her hands snaking into her lover's hair, trying to get her attention. Her head lifted and they both listened to the sound of boots in a rhythmic march.  
"Indeed." Purred her lover and her head dipped back to her efforts. Neptune pushed her back just enough to look down and meet those mischievous green eyes. #

-

'No!' Michiru flushed, though thankfully the fever prevented any visible change. She was painfully aware that she was not alone and quite suddenly felt extremely exposed and vulnerable. She felt Haruka move away, though clearly with great hesitation, and low voices came from somewhere to her left.  
"Michiru-mama," Hotaru whispered in her ear, her small, cool hand a welcome touch on Michiru's cheek. "I brought you some water. Don't worry, everyone else stepped outside to talk."  
With Hotaru's help, Michiru propped herself up, removing the cloth over her eyes and moved to take the cup of water, drinking greedily, surprised by how parched she had become. When she'd had her fill, she handed the cup back to a patiently waiting Hotaru and happened to glance around. They were not alone, but might as well have been, sitting at the edge of a sea of beds, each filled with the silent, motionless form of a student deep in the thrall of the plague.  
"Gods…" she breathed, horrified as the full weight of their situation came to bear. She had known the entire school was infected, but hadn't been able to imagine something of this magnitude. Hotaru gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
"It'll be ok." The younger girl murmured, motioning for Michiru to lie back down. "The Queen is on her way and if everything goes according to plan, she'll be able to purge the school and heal everyone." Michiru reclined, closing her eyes to try and block out the image of her classmates strewn across the hall. She pulled her blankets closer around her, Haruka's scent still lingered and staved off the faint stench of illness for a while longer.  
"How did this happen?" She wondered quietly, before slowly drifting off into restless fever-sleep.

-

"This is all my fault."  
Haruka sat by Michiru's bed, staring down at her fists, white knuckled and useless in her lap.  
"You shouldn't –" Hotaru began in an attempt to console the blonde, but Haruka shook her head.  
"It is!" Haruka hissed, fighting back tears, unable to look at Michiru, to see her weakening by the minute. "It's all I've been thinking about and I finally realized what happened. I can't believe…"  
"What are you talking about?" Hotaru eyed Haruka with growing concern, she knew the blonde hadn't been sleeping much lately, had been pushing too hard.  
"My mission." Haruka explained, almost choking on the words. "I was… interrupted. The Magus, Kaori Night. She showed up, with her witches. She interfered."  
"She's a poacher." Hotaru whispered fiercely. "She probably tried to take you away from us, didn't she? She did the same thing to Mi-" Haruka interrupted, looking up to meet Hotaru's gaze, her own green eyes filled with pain and self-loathing.  
"She did, and I turned her down. But she got in my head. I had to get out of there, I panicked. She offered to finish the mission, so I left the papers with her and just…" her head dropped again, her hands moving up to cradle it. "She must have done this, she had all the information she would have needed. It followed me. I brought this here. I did this to everyone."  
Hotaru tried to ignore the dismay knotting in her stomach. While it had been a mistake and Haruka was taking far too much of the blame, there was a ring of truth to the blonde's distressing tale. As much as Hotaru would have liked to pretend otherwise, this meant that Haruka had in fact had something to do with the current predicament the Institute was in.  
"It's not your fault." She tried, now aware of how Haruka was punishing herself for all this. "It was an accident. If you're right, it was the Magus' fault, not yours. It was a simple mistake."  
"A mistake that's destroyed everything," Haruka moaned into her hands. Hotaru couldn't find a response for that right away, and they sat in silence.  
"Have faith in the Queen," was her final condolence, and she left Haruka to her misery. Hotaru wasn't entirely sure what to do, who to tell, if anyone, and what to tell.

-

# Sailor Neptune tried to ignore the throbbing of her ankle as she considered her next move, trying not to let her anger get the best of her. Sailor Uranus was not taking this seriously. She was toying with the Senshi of the Seas. The crater left from her attack proved that; it was half the size of those she'd left normally. So she'd gotten even by using the taller girl's force against her and damaged her right arm, to hinder her attack.  
Uranus was still moving too quickly to allow Neptune to use her power. The Senshi of the Sea had to find a way to slow her down, and quick.

-

The next thing she knew, the King stood between them, each of the Senshi sporting a few new signs of their struggle, standing rigid at attention while he spoke.  
"The Queen has taken ill and her condition is deteriorating at a rapid pace. Your services are required immediately." he informed, his face drawn with lines of worry and fatigue that seemed out of place on the normal jovial royal visage.  
"I'll go immediately, Majesty." Uranus dipped her head in a bow.  
"You will both go."  
The King's tone was flat with a touch of irritation, a clear warning against any protest. His eyes were set with a stone resolve that came from his fear for his wife's life. He would take no disobedience or discussion on the matter, that much was certain.  
Sailor Neptune glanced at Uranus, who remained with her head down, face hidden.  
"You will both go. Now." He repeated.  
"Yes, Majesty." They answered in unison.

-

The pair didn't speak as they examined their briefing, hastily thrown together by the scouting party. They made no sounds as they took in their mission; to locate and retrieve a hermit healer who had not been seen or heard from for over half a dozen decades. Silently, they were given the supplies they would need and sent off to save the Queen.

-

Sailor Neptune was exhausted. She held back a gasp as she levered herself over the cliff face and onto solid ground once more. Her muscles screamed as she stood, straightening up despite her body's protest. She was not about to show any sign of weakness as she cast a half-hearted glare in the direction of her assigned and rather antisocial partner. Sailor Uranus stood as though with no effort at all, surveying the horizon with cold and calculating green eyes. But Neptune could see the beads of sweat gathering over the other girl's skin and took a small triumph in the fact she wasn't the only one feeling the strain of their journey.  
'It's late, we should rest now. The guard warned we might encounter some hostile forces…' Neptune thought, not caring to share her idea aloud, her pride and logic battling for dominance over her next move. She didn't want to be the first to break the silence or show any sign of fatigue.  
"We rest here." She informed, deciding to go with her best commanding voice. She'd heard tales of this area of space and did not want to face anything rumored to be here in anything but her prime condition. Neptune had meant to say it as a suggestion, but it had come out as an order, and it was too late to backtrack now.  
Sailor Uranus glanced back, her expression blank and emotionless.  
"We still have some light, we can make it to the ridge." The Senshi of the Heavens started to move again.  
"We rest here." Neptune stated flatly. Uranus turned, ready to argue, but the Senshi of the Seas cut her off. "We have plenty of information suggesting we're going to be facing some serious opposition between now and when we reach the healer. This may… no, this will be our last chance to rest safely." "The longer we take—" Sailor Uranus countered but Sailor Neptune once more headed her off. "The Queen needs us to complete this mission. To do that, we need to be able to perform our duties. We can't do that if we're both exhausted or one of us falls. We need to work together on this." "I've completed plenty of missions on my own. I don't need you. You can rest here and I'll return with the healer." The blonde moved to leave.  
"Your missions are half-assed and unprofessional!"  
Uranus turned and stared at her, both in shocked silence for a long moment. The Senshi of the Sea was a little shocked at herself, surprised she had just blurted that out. But when she saw the other girl's mouth open to deny it, she couldn't let it go.  
"I've seen your reports and even those are shoddy and piecemeal. You go blazing into situation with very little understanding of what's happening and then just bash your way out whenever you get into trouble. Half my missions have been cleaning up your mess! You damage the Moon Kingdom's image and standing with your headstrong attitude and your brutal methods! So for once in your life, understand this is a delicate situation and don't fuck it up! Don't worry; I'm sure there will be plenty of things for you to smash your fists into later!"  
Sailor Uranus went white and Neptune almost apologized. But it was too late, the blonde's jaw set and her eyes went dead. She turned on her heel and stalked off, a good few yards before stopping. Neptune almost didn't hear her as she spoke the last words she would say that night.  
"I'll take first watch." #

Haruka awoke to a warm hand on her shoulder. She jumped to her feet, wiping her face in an attempt to remove any sign of the now dry tears. Her heart was racing, caught off guard and disoriented. Her first thoughts were of Michiru and the blonde calmed a notch to find the girl still asleep just the way she had been when Haruka fell asleep in her chair.  
Now to the other. Haruka turned, expect Hotaru or Setsuna, only to be greeted by the sight of Queen Serenity. The Queen of the Moon Kingdom placed a finger against the sad smile on her lips, signaling for Haruka to stay quiet and not disturb the sleeping patients.  
Haruka followed her out of the room, with one last glance back to the sleeping Michiru, her features spoke of unpleasant dreams. But the blonde could not turn back, could not comfort her  
and went after the silent Queen.  
A low mist hugged the grounds, swirling behind the Queen as she passed, practically gliding over the ground. The moonlight on the mist made Serenity look like some otherworldly fairy, Haruka felt heavy and cumbersome moving behind her, like a sleep walker Before she realized, they were approaching Tower Dorm. As the Queen drew near, the stone moved, growing out from the Tower to form a staircase wrapping around the Tower.  
Haruka hesitated at the bottom of the steps. It was cold, there was ice coating the grass and her breath came out in a small cloud.  
'Is this my world?' She felt frozen to the spot, green eyes trailing up after the Queen, who had herself paused only a few steps up, waiting calmly. The sense of apprehension in the air, that something significant was about to take place, the calm before the storm, was putting the blonde's hair on end. Every breath she took was steeped in magic, waiting to be unleashed into the night. As she meet Serenity's gaze, Haruka felt like she was drowning, desperate, lost and alone.  
'Can this really be my life, what it will always be like? This tension, this fear, this suffering? The more I learn about my power, the more I use magic, the more everything seems to get worse and fall apart. Am I going to spend the rest of my life fighting tooth and nail to hold it all together?'  
There was no denial in the Queen's eyes, no assurance to Haruka's unvoiced concerns, only empathy, the look of a woman who spent every day holding her world and the world of those around her together. It was a sad, weary look, but not without hope. It carried a very important message, that cut through those painful wonderings.  
'You don't have to do it alone.'  
Haruka stepped forward.

-

"You put me in a difficult position, Haruka Tenoh," Queen Serenity's soft voice carried easily to Haruka's ears in the eerie silence. The blonde said nothing, as though her own voice would break the surreal scene before her and return them to the suffering below. The moon sat massive and swollen against the horizon, framing the Queen in an ethereal glow."This cannot be allowed to continue." Serenity explained, and in her hands she held a strange wand, pulled close to her chest. "And my options are greatly limited..."  
"It was my failing, Majesty." Haruka responded, hanging her head. The Queen regarded her closely.  
"You were careless, yes, but not to blame for this," she answered, her voice leaving no room for argument. "This was wrought against us, you were used, as you may be tonight, and for that, I apologize."  
For a moment, Haruka felt she should be upset about this, but found that the Queen's honesty and straightforward announcement took a great deal of her anger away.  
"You're not using me," Haruka informed calmly. "I'm volunteering."  
"That's very brave, Tenoh-san, but you do not even know what it is I'm going to ask of you."  
"So ask, Majesty. I was under the impression time is of the essence."  
"I can use the Silver Crystal to reverse the affects of the sickness, and to banish the spirit of the plague," she held out her wand so Haruka could see the gem in question. "But something of this magnitude comes at great cost."  
"Your Majesty, I don't mean to be rude, but what do you need of me? You can explain what happened after we've finished it. I don't want to wait a second more than needed; I don't want to risk… something happening."  
Serenity considered this a moment, weighing her options.  
"You could die, Tenoh-san. I'm asking you to be my grounding, to supplement some of your power, your energy for mine, so that, combined and executed properly, neither of us will need to sacrifice our lives to put an end to all this."  
"I accept that risk. It's the least I could do, for my mistake. So what do I do?"

-

Haruka knelt at Serenity's feet, the Queen's left hand resting in a nest of sandy locks. They were both centered in a glowing design atop the leveled out roof of Tower Dorm. Haruka was pushing herself further into meditation, determined to keep the Queen and their intent at the center of her thoughts, just as she'd been instructed.  
The Queen murmured something Haruka didn't quite catch and there was a sudden, brilliant silver light that engulfed the world around her, a massive pressure on the top of her skull, like a hole gaping open to unleash the abrupt geyser of energy pouring out from some place deep within her that she had never known. And just as swiftly, Haruka collapsed.

-

R&R


	41. Chapter 41: Folly of the Challenge

AN: Going off my OCD, I still don't think I can actually wrap this story up in 46 chapters to match up with the number of episodes in Season 1. Being generous and throwing in two specials and a movie could bring me closer to 50 (rounding) and also satisfy said OCD. Will it happen? Who knows, I sure as hell don't. Still, be forewarned, these chapters might get far dense, I'll try to make it coherent and not just end it all in a bloody mess… You know, other than how a "season" of Sailor Moon usually ends with a literal bloody mess. At any rate, we're in the home stretch, ladies, gentlemen and queers. Enjoy, and R&R. Seriously, I'm going to need them to make it to the finish line.

P.S. A big chunk of this chapter was written years ago, so you may notice a backslide in… style? I don't know, it's different and I haven't the patience to really rework it currently. And by years ago, I mean yeeeeeeeaaaaarrrs ago.

A figure clung to the crown of a great, towering pine, silhouetted by the brilliant moonlight. There was a glimmer of red, like embers scattered in dark earth that distinguished a set of eyes from the shadow-shrouded face, locked on the horizon. A point of light, shimmering like a new star, opened in the center of the watcher's sight, drawing their full attention. Its glow grew stronger, before expanding instantly into a beautiful globe of welcoming shine, a miniature of the lunar orb hovering over it. A painful burn, a reaction to the purity of the power being released, arced through the stoic form, the discomfort ignored for the sake of not turning from the rare and happy sight. "Serenity..."

**Chapter 41: Folly of the Challenge**

"I cannot say I would have guessed you as the sentimental type." Feril wiped away the remains of her emotional display with quick fingers and turned to face the dryad. Already, there was a tangible change in the air, a shift in the wind following the light's fading. The land breathed easy.  
"I have my nostalgic moments." The wild woman answered, her gaze drifting to the silent hunter who stood with an arrow notched in his bow, his eyes wary of Feril. "New pet?" "A companion." Melia corrected coolly. "After your lectures about my misuse and manipulations of mortals?" Feril queried mockingly. "There is no manipulation here. His family is dead and he was sick. I cured him and asked for his company as payment. He can leave my service whenever he so pleases." "If you have any fondness for him, I suggest you send him away."  
Her tone was pleasant enough, but Melia wasn't enough of a fool to miss the warning in Feril's words. She waved her hunter away. The man was loathe to leave, clearly distrustful of his mistress' acquaintance. Melia gave him a soft smile, trying to reassure him silently of her safety as she signaled again for him to leave. Grudgingly, he slipped into the trees and was gone.  
"Well?" Feril scanned the night sky, trying to regain what little of her night vision had been lost to the brilliant display.  
"I came to offer you help." Feril turned skeptical eyes to the magic woman. "I have been researching you, what you are. I figured it out. And I have come to exorcise you." she informed rather matter-of-fact.  
Feril stared.  
"Melia... You're one of the most gorgeous women I've ever known, one of the best lovers in existence," Feril paused, meeting the dryad's gaze with a solemn expression. "But when you say such stupid things, it's extremely unattractive." The ebony haired woman shook her head sadly and turned away. Melia's expression twisted, a flash of anger in her eyes.  
"I know what you are," she hissed, extending a finger accusingly at Feril. "And I am fairly sure I know what's possessed you. It is time to fix this, to heal you!"  
For the second time in her life, the forest spirit had the fleeting sensation of a striking snake; Feril's hand encircling her wrist, that shocking strength pulling her in close. Melia cursed herself for getting too near to the dark woman. Feril's arm went around Melia's waist almost tenderly and the dryad had sudden déjà vu of their time as lovers and found it hard to summon back what she considered a healthy dose of fear, cradled as she was in such a pleasant memory. She was glad, at least, for sending the hunter away, guessing he would not have taken this maneuver lightly.  
"There is no cure for me, darling." Feril murmured, her lips only inches from Melia's, her dark eyes low. I'm not possessed, I'm a half-breed."  
The dryad knew better now than to actively resist; she was trapped for the moment and struggling would only serve to hurt her chances of escaping unscathed. Still, she did her best to remain on guard.  
"A half-breed is still one person." she breathed. "You are decidedly not. I have witnessed the shift, I know you are not the only one in there..." she stared directly into the earth-brown of Feril's eyes, ignoring the sensation of heat emanating from the flecks of deep red. Feril was silent a moment, as though considering her argument a possibility.  
"Perhaps..." she conceded, reaching up to tuck a stray hair behind the dryad's ear, regarding her with a strange, sad fondness. "But if anything, I am the possessor, not the possessed."  
Catching the question in Melia's gaze, she continued. "I was not intended to be born. The moment I 'died' in my mother's womb, the body was no longer mine. I was returned to it after it was claimed by another. The Fates saw the other as too much of a threat to the balance of things if allowed to live unchecked. They lent me their Eye and sealed me to the other, who was half dead himself, which allowed me to take over as the dominant personality. "As an extra precaution, I took on his features, so I would be easily recognizable as his newest incarnation, in case I was unable to remain in control." Feril released the dryad and stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest. "Attempt an exorcism, if it even works, and I'm who you'll be displacing."  
"'Mother's…' Wait, no. Your time in Hell…" the dryad struggled to match what Feril had just told her with the information she'd gathered on her own. "You were not like this before…"  
"I was, my dear, just better at controlling it. The few times I failed, it always cost me dearly, but I was the obvious dominant in the relationship. Now? It's more of an even keel, unfortunately. Usually." Feril explained calmly. For a second, Melia almost understood, catching a glimmer in those dark eyes of the monster she'd only recently found there.  
"The Queen." She tried again, piecing the puzzle together. "Using the Crystal just now, she hurt you?"  
"Part of me. Him." Feril affirmed.  
"That is the only reason I am still standing right now, is it not?" Melia voice was soft, but steady. She knew better than to reveal any fear she was feeling, even if she was fairly certain Feril would know what she was feeling no matter how well she played a straight face. Stepping back and releasing her, Feril nodded, pressing her palms together, her mouth moving with unspoken thoughts. She was planning something; Melia had seen the new thought light up those eyes.  
"It would be dangerous…" Feril murmured, resting her forefinger against her lips, her gaze unfocused and distant. "Dangerous, yes, but more dangerous not to?" The woman's gaze fell on the dryad, calculating, appraising. "He'll know, of course." She whispered, and Melia wasn't entirely sure who it was intended for. "Why did you come to exorcise me?" Feril straightened, speaking clearly now. "You must have known it was a risky endeavor."  
"You were my beloved… Who you used to be, you were beautiful." The dryad answered slowly, acutely aware that time was of the essence and dancing around the answer would do more harm than good. "You did so much for me then; I wanted to help you now."  
Feril took her response in without batting an eye, considering, weighing her options.  
"Unfortunately, an exorcism at this point in time is out of the question. But I can give you something else."  
A single hand extended out to the woman of the forest, open and inviting.  
"It's a gift, but at a price. You must keep it secret, guard it and yourself, hide away until it can be used. In sharing it, I put a mark on your head and you will be hunted." Melia did not have to ask who her hunter would be; he glared at her from behind Feril's eyes, unable to interfere. Without quite knowing why herself, the dryad leaned in, towards those shared eyes, almost defiantly, and placed a kiss on Feril's cheek.  
"_For the friend of my heart, anything._" She swore in the language of the trees as her hand slipped into Feril's open one.

# Waves lapped at the shore, lazy and gentle. Sea water pooled and eddied as it erased footprints in the sand, tickling the feet that had left them with foam before receding once again.  
Two bare bodies lay intertwined in the sand, a moment's reprieve on this lonely beach. The taller, blonde one had her head resting on the other girl's stomach, propped up between her legs. Their right hands were pressed together, fingers interlaced, while the aqua haired girl played aimlessly with her lover's blonde locks with her free hand. The blonde's left hand traced a familiar path along the other's thigh, as though entranced by every little curve. Her gaze was half-lidded and sky-bound, a small, blissful smile on features just learning to relax. The smaller girl had a similar expression, though her attention was on the body lounging against her own, thoroughly content to have caught the other so completely.  
"Love?" whispered the blonde in a husky voice.  
"Mmm?" the aqua haired girl ran the tips of her fingers over the bit of her lover's ear that had slipped visibly though her hair. The blonde responded by turning on her side, wrapping her arms around the other girl's leg and hugging her close and pressing her face into her middle so that her breath tickled her abdomen as she spoke again.  
"I want it to be like this, forever." Green eyes closed, as though trying to preserve the moment in her mind. The aqua haired girl simply continued playing with the other's hair, her now free right hand snaking down to twirl gently in the wispy baby hairs at the base of the blonde's neck. She waited patiently for the blonde to drift off to sleep before softly answering,  
"Me too…" #

Michiru could barely contain her anger, staring out the sliver of an opening between the window and the curtain as the carriage trundled on. Usagi slept, her head resting on her mother's shoulder, while the Queen was kind enough to keep her tired gaze down at her daughter, so Michiru didn't have to try so hard to maintain her composure. She had almost broken down in tears when she received the assignment, less than half an hour after waking, cured but exhausted. Her first thoughts had been of Haruka, but before she could track down the tall blonde, she'd been intercepted by a grim-faced Setsuna, who informed her she would be leaving with the Queen within the hour, as her escort.

# "No."  
Her recent fever made Michiru Kaioh perhaps a little less tactful and understanding that she might have normally been. As it was, Michiru felt as though she was comporting herself quite admirably, considering she wanted nothing more than to scream and throw an absolute tantrum right then and there.  
"It's not really optional," Setsuna herself was clearly also at her own breaking point and struggling to remain mature and patient. "Both Saturn and I are needed here. In her weakened condition, the Queen cannot defend herself, in the need should arise. She needs a body guard."  
"Send one of the school guards." Michiru answered stubbornly.  
"They're all still recovering. They were far worse off than you or I were and will need a few more days yet to be even at half strength." Seeing Michiru's mouth open to protest, Setsuna raised a hand to silence her, adding tersely. "You have your duty as a Senshi now, it comes before all else. Haruka will be here with you return at the end of the week."  
"A week?!" Michiru's voice jumped a few octaves and she did her best not to cry. This couldn't be real; she was in the same building, only a few yards away from the blonde and after everything, another week away from Haruka seemed like a prison sentence. "You can't be serious…"  
Setsuna sighed, taking pity on the girl.  
"Go," she waved exasperatedly. "At the end of the hall, the private room. I expect you to be ready and waiting at the gates in forty minutes."  
Michiru knew that was the best offer she'd get and nodded in hurried acceptance as she raced down the hall and slipped into Haruka's room.  
"You can't--!" A nurse jumped up, surprised by the aqua haired girl's sudden entrance. Setsuna's voice drifted down the hall, assuring the nurse all was well, and asking for her to go attend to other patients.  
Michiru barely noticed her, all her attention on the motionless form of Haruka Tenoh stretched out beneath the sheets, pale and drained, but free of any signs of infection or injury. She looked thin but peaceful, serene and almost otherworldly.  
Out of now where, Michiru felt suddenly bashful, shy in the presence of the unconscious, beautiful girl, with nothing to distract or take away from that fact, that she was a beautiful girl. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest it almost hurt and she had to keep reminding herself to breathe. The impending pressure of memories threatened to slip in and take over, but her alter ego seemed to take pity and respect this small moment as it happened.  
She moved close to the bed, eyes locked on Haruka, as though willing her to wake.  
The blonde girl seemed so small, framed by the bed, without her usual powerful aura. Hers was a body meant to be in motion, flowing and racing through the world. As Michiru reached out tentatively to touch her cheek, her vision filled with the image of the broken Senshi attached to Haruka Tenoh, the guilt-ridden Sailor Uranus. Michiru burst into tears, unable to shake the image of those brilliant green eyes, filled with such pain and such love.  
"I'll get you out!" she bawled, physical and psychological exhaustion getting the better of her as she collapsed into hysterics, sobbing over Haruka's body. It swept over her, taking her over completely, before fading and leaving her with a deep calm like she hadn't known in years, her head resting on Haruka's chest, the sheets slightly damp from her tears, listening to the blonde's heartbeat. It was faint, but it was there, steady, waiting for her strength to return.  
"Sorry." She whispered sheepishly. "Guess I just needed to get that out of my system."  
The unconscious Haruka seemed to be fairly understanding about it. Michiru wiped her eyes, turning her head so she wouldn't have to break contact with the other girl. She was sorely tempted to simply climb in bed next to her and snuggle up against the blonde, but knew full well she wouldn't be able to resist sleep if she did. And while she was fairly certain Haruka wouldn't object, it did feel like that would be taking advantage of the situation.  
"I will fix this." Michiru vowed softly, tilting her head so she could look up into Haruka's peaceful face. "I know you're hurting now. I will make it better. You won't be alone any more, never again." She whispered. Michiru lifted herself up and leaned in to press her lips against Haruka's, a small kiss. As good as it felt, it was stolen, lacking Haruka's presence, so the aqua haired girl admonished herself, and moved to plant a kiss on each cool cheek and above Haruka's brow.  
"I won't be doing this all for free, you know," she teased quietly, tracing those tranquil features with her eyes, committing them to memory. She smiled to herself, imagining the 'payment' she intended to collect once she fulfilled her promise.  
Grudgingly, Michiru had finally left Haruka's side to pack and wait for the Queen's carriage. She greeted the regal woman with as much civility as she could manage and Serenity's knowing gaze had done a great deal to calm the girl.  
Usagi's presence on their journey had been a last minute addiction, the girl arriving as they were pulling away from the school and begging her mother to be allowed to come along, promising to return when Michiru did. The Queen seemed to fall under her daughter's strange charm like everyone else, giving in to the girl's desire with a small smile. Michiru found it much harder to stay upset with the older woman as she held her daughter, her expression relaxing enough to show just how much she missed the girl during the their time apart, how much her role weighed on her.  
Still, the wheels had already been set in motion in Michiru's mind. If she was going to have to be away from Haruka, she was going to make it count. She was going to convince the Queen to awaken Sailor Uranus. #

"A month."  
Michiru looked up from her book, startled by the Queen, who had been silently ratifying edicts at her desk. The powerful woman didn't look up from the neat stack of papers she was busy vanishing with her brush.  
"My power will have recovered by the end of the month. We will bring the awakened together and summon Sailor Uranus."  
Michiru could hardly believe her ears.  
"…just like that?" she whispered.  
Queen Serenity smiled, putting away her brush and turning to face the stunned girl.  
"There is much to be done, much to prepare the ceremony and break the seal. We won't have Feril on hand to assist this time. Still, you've made a very good point, Kaioh-san. It would be more dangerous to leave Sailor Uranus' awakening to chance, with you three running around as Senshi, raising the risk of triggering something, sending her out of control. It would indeed be much safer and wiser to keep this contained and channeled correctly."  
Michiru was smiling so hard it hurt. 'A month! A month and she'll know everything!' Neptune's memories were flooding into her background thoughts, complete with pleasant little sensations.  
"I'll be asking a lot of you, Kaioh-san." Serenity interrupted gently. "If all is not ready in time, we will need to push back the ritual a month further."  
"We'll be ready." Michiru vowed. "What do I need to do?"

Haruka finished stretching and readjusted her bindings. She had finally been given a clean bill of health, declared strong enough to leave her isolated room.  
The blonde had only woken up two days prior, to the sound of Usagi Tsukino demanding to be allowed to visit her friend. Some poor nurse had struggled to explain that she couldn't, that Haruka was in quarantine.

# "But there's no need!" Usagi declared loudly. "Haruka-kun isn't infected! He's the one who helped my- the Queen with the Purge!"  
Haruka awoke enough to take in her surrounding and was quite suddenly thankful for her "quarantine".  
Her clothes sat folded on the bedside table. All her clothes. Including the bandages she used to bind her chest. Haruka moved to get up and retrieve them and almost fell out of bed.  
Her body felt strangely light and unwieldy, moving too much for the effort she used and a bone-deep ache resonated from head to toe.  
Usagi's voice outside spurred her into action once more, for fear the well-intending girl would burst in on her very naked self, which she was sure would lead to unwanted questions and unfortunate conclusions.  
Biting back some choice swears as her unruly limbs banged about adventurously, Haruka managed to scoop up her clothe and dive behind the privacy screen in the corner of the room.  
"What was that?" Haruka silently cursed Usagi's excellent hearing and tried to respond as she heard the doorknob turn. All she could manage was a rasping noise that slipped out of her untested throat.  
"Tenoh-san?" the nurse called softly and before Haruka could summon a reply, she heard the door crash open as Usagi entered the room. Haruka felt her heart stop as she realized the only thing between Usagi Tsukino and the secret she'd guarded so closely was a flimsy wood and paper screen.  
"Haruka-kun?" Usagi stepped to the foot of the now vacant bed.  
"Tenoh-san? You shouldn't be out of bed!" came the panicked cry of the nurse. "Tsukino-san, you can't be in here!"  
Haruka moved quickly, throwing on her shirt and almost falling over as she fought to pull on her pants. Crossing an arm over her chest, she cleared her throat with a forced cough before peering out from behind the screen.  
"I felt in dire need of a bath." She spoke quickly, hoping to head off Usagi's affectionate attack with her excuse, coughing again for effect.  
"Haruka-kun!" Usagi shrieked happily, nearly tripping over herself to resist running over to tackle and attach herself to the Haruka.  
"Hey, Koneko-chan." Haruka couldn't help but smile. Usagi's cheer was contagious, even in this precarious situation.  
"You did it! The sickness is gone, everyone's fine!"  
Haruka caught herself before the query left her chapped lips but Usagi got the message.  
"Michiru's been worried sick about you, but otherwise she's completely healed." She answered knowingly, beaming from ear to ear, rather proud of herself for sleuthing that one out. "She'll be very glad to know you awake." She added in a whisper, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Haruka laughed.  
"Tsukino-san," protested the nurse and Usagi finally obeyed, seemingly satisfied that her friend was ok.  
"Arigato, Tenoh-kun." She dipped into a formal bow, which a stunned Haruka automatically returned with a nod of her head. Usagi waved goodbye and left, racing off to cheerfully share her privileged information, leaving Haruka with a rather flustered nurse. In high spirits thanks to a successful escape and Usagi's visit, Haruka smiled charmingly at the nurse.  
"Oh nurse? About that bath…" She teased with a wink, watching the poor woman turn beet red. #

"You're so cool, Haruka-kun!" Minako gushed, stars in her eyes. Haruka laughed nervously and scooted a bit further from the admiring blonde. She sat surrounded by the younger inhabitants of Tower Dorm at a small table just off the kitchen, where Makoto was distractedly trying to listen in on the conversation, bake a cake and comfort Ami at the same time.  
"I'm so sorry…" Ami muttered, staring down at her hands in her lap. "I've gone back over my calculations, and my tests and I just can't figure it out… I'm so sorry everyone."  
"Ami-chan, it's not your fault." Usagi attempted once more to assure the blue haired girl she had done all she could.  
"You heard what Setsuna said," Hotaru piped up from her spot clinging to Haruka's right arm. "It's was magically charged, had a sentient center. There's no way you could have predicted that." Rei reached over and squeezed Ami's arm reassuringly, to get Ami to look up and see that they all agreed with Hotaru.  
"In fact," Haruka turned to the blue haired girl with a smile. "Without your research, we wouldn't have known how to treat everybody and been able to keep them alive until the Queen arrived. You saved their lives more than I did."  
Ami blushed and nodded, but Haruka had a feeling she'd be beating herself up over this for a long time. She glanced up to see a concerned Makoto mouth the words "Thank you" at her for her attempt to console the blue-haired girl. Haruka shrugged and turned her attention to Hotaru.  
"What were you doing out at the temple anyway?"  
Hotaru's expression faltered, resembling rather suddenly that of a child who had done something wrong and thought their parents had forgotten about it and had just found out that was not the case.  
"…I…" she stammered, blushing to almost match Ami.  
"She was there to tend to me."  
"Michiru-mama!" Hotaru leapt up to greet her rescue in the form of the aqua-haired beauty, followed closely by Setsuna. Both looked tired, apparently returning from a work out. Haruka turned and almost stood, eyes locked on Michiru, who didn't look up from Hotaru, clearly aware of Haruka's gaze. The two hadn't had more than a minute alone together since Haruka had woke up from her week long slumber. This had led to many unanswered questions and awkward silences, usually facilitated by the presence of Setsuna, who had fallen into this obnoxious habit of always knowing where they were and appearing to steal Michiru away for "special training". Haruka was beginning to resent her greatly for it.  
"Tend to you?" Haruka asked coolly, not breaking her stare for a second, determined to read something from Michiru's guarded body language.  
"Yes," Michiru answered just as coolly, still not looking up. "I was a bit ill and since I'd traveled through some affected lands, they wanted to insure I didn't… infect anyone."  
Haruka flinched, having in no way, shape or form gone through any sort of precautions in her own return to the school and being a far more likely carrier of the resulting sickness than Michiru. The tension between the two was palpable and the other sat in uncomfortable silence, desperate for some sort of escape or change of subject.  
Realizing no one else was going to, Hotaru took charge.  
"Michiru-mama, we need to prepare for Haruka-papa's party." She sang happily, as though oblivious to the unease. "Why don't you take him for a walk around the grounds, I bet he could use the fresh air after being stuck in that room for a week and a half." She beamed uncharacteristically at Michiru, tugging on her hand.  
"Hotaru…" Setsuna stepped forward and the dark-haired girl changed course, releasing Michiru to catch Setsuna's hand and share a pointed look before smiling excessively cheerfully at them all. "There's so much to do! Come on everyone, let's hurry! Enjoy your walk you two!" she pulled Setsuna towards the kitchen, motioning the others to follow her lead. They did, happy for the distraction, joining in with the strange, forced enthusiasm as they fled. Haruka and Michiru were left alone and somewhat bewildered.  
"That was strange…" Haruka muttered, getting to her feet and shaking her head. As she turned, she found Michiru had moved and was now immediately in front of her. Her presence was so strong, her scent filling Haruka's head completely, the blonde could think straight.  
"Gomen, Haruka." She whispered, holding herself tight, her head down and her eyes closed as though to hold back tears. Haruka was astounded. Michiru looked up, her eyes opening to reveal they were indeed wet with the threat of tears. The storm of emotions that slammed into the unsuspecting blonde stole her breath away, made her knees weak. This was wrong in a deep and resounding way. The idea that she had made Michiru sad…  
Haruka's body responded to resolve the situation, to make things right. It didn't need her mind to figure things out; it had its own memory of a well tested remedy.  
Neither of them could honestly say how it happened. Time seemed to skip forward and Haruka's arms were suddenly wrapped around Michiru, the smaller girl pressed close against the blonde, lips locked. It was so warm, so comforting on a level neither one could truly articulate so right. Michiru lifted her heels off the ground and Haruka's arms slipped down around her waist, pulling her almost painfully close. They fit so well against each other, Michiru's arms slipping over Haruka's shoulders, her hands weaving through blonde locks, pulling the tall girl in further, as though they were going to merge into one form.  
'_Uranus!_'  
Michiru broke the kiss after a long minute, gasping in a combination of a lack of oxygen and shock. Her body was singing, every fiber of her being sending signals that made it hard to think straight or at all. She pressed her cheek to Haruka's, closing her eyes in an attempt to regain her composure. Her senses fought her, the warmth of Haruka's skin, the wonderful scent of her hair, the sound of her low, husky breath in Michiru's ear merged into a gravitational pull Michiru wasn't entirely she could overcome even if she wanted to.  
'I can't…' came her mind's feeble attempt at thought as Neptune's memories began to merge with her own, that now familiar energy swelling up to the surface.  
"Michi…" Haruka breathed, still holding her as tightly as she could without crushing the smaller girl. "Michi, whatever happened, you can tell me." Haruka leaned back and her right hand cupped Michiru's cheek, catching the girl's teary eyes with her own. Michiru felt trapped, the cry of panic drowned out by the wave of bliss Haruka's touch set into motion.  
'I can't let this happen…' She reminded herself, closing her eyes as another wave brought the energy closer, the presence of Sailor Neptune rising to the surface.  
"I can't." she murmured. Haruka tensed, brought out of their little world by those words.  
"No, no Haruka, it's not like that!" Michiru's eyes opened wide when she realized what the blonde must be thinking, her own hands moving to frame Haruka's face, to keep those green eyes set on Michiru's blue ones. "I can't tell you _yet_!"  
Haruka frowned and Michiru planted a quick kiss on the blonde's lips, as if in an effort to reshape them from their displeasure.|  
"I'm so sorry, but I truly can't. Please, trust me, it was something good, something amazing! I can tell you soon, you just have to be patient."  
Haruka seemed slightly placated, though still unsure.  
"Is this why Setsuna…?"  
"Has been keeping us apart?" Michiru smiled. "Yes. She's worried I'll ruin the 'surprise'. I'm a little amazed Hotaru's been able to keep her away from us this long."  
"Are the others in on it too?"  
"No… not really. Just Hotaru, Setsuna and myself."  
"Why the secrecy?"  
"Because you can't be told a word about it! Were one of us to slip up, it could have grave ramifications." Michiru noted solemnly, though she couldn't keep her eyes from dancing with laughter. The thought of diffusing the situation with a game was far more pleasant than the idea of keeping away from Haruka for the next few weeks. Still, it would only work if Haruka was willing to play along. Luckily, Michiru was quite happy to get to convince the blonde.  
"Come on," she pulled back, holding out a hand for Haruka to take. "Let's go somewhere quiet and I'll tell you what I can."  
Haruka still seemed a bit skeptical, but Michiru was too much to pass up and she gave in, following the aqua haired beauty away and down the path.

"This is a really bad idea." Setsuna muttered, tapping her foot irritably. Hotaru just smiled, peering around the wall to see Haruka and Michiru leave.

"Have some faith in her, we've been training practically non-stop." She noted, and with the pair out of sight, she turned back to the disgruntled green-haired woman. "They both could really use some time together."

"Every time they run off somewhere, something happens." Setsuna pointed out.  
"True. But it doesn't always have to be a bad thing." Hotaru beamed and pulled her away. There was a party to plan, after all.

Haruka felt like it was impossible to breath enough in, in fact, each breath out was almost painful, as though it were wasted. Her hands and fingers sought purchase against smooth, wonderfully warm and amazingly soft skin. Her back was against cold stone, a sharp contrast to the heated form of Michiru pressed against her front. The aqua-haired beauty straddled the blonde, all worries of being discovered or accidently revealing her newly found secret pushed from her mind by an intoxicating blend of pleasure and irritation at the cloth separating her skin from Haruka's.  
Her hands, intertwined in sandy strands, shifted, trailing down Haruka's neck, dragging her nails lightly over the sensitive skin so she could enjoy the shiver it produced in the blonde before slipping one hand under the fabric of Haruka's shirt, tracing lines across her shoulders with the edge of her nails.  
Haruka, similarly oblivious to the outside world, was trailing over Michiru's neck and shoulders with her lips and occasionally her teeth, tiny nips producing a wonderful tremble from the girl straddling her, usually followed by an appreciative squeeze of her legs that drove Haruka wild. When thought was possible, the same one kept leaping up in awe. 'How is she doing this to me?'  
Michiru was walking a dangerous tightrope to pay for her knowledge of how to make Haruka respond to her touch, Neptune's memories offered a verified cheat sheet of sensitive areas and helpful hints. And while it was hazardous to kept her alter-ego so close to the surface, the combination of the exciting newness of it all and the blissful familiarity that promised more to come was too good to pass up.  
Michiru's wandering fingers touched on fabric beneath Haruka's shirt, which resulted in the equivalent of an electric shock for the blonde.  
Jolted out of the moment, Haruka sat painfully upright, her hand shooting out on reflex to grab Michiru's arm, to pull it away. Like a splash of cold water, they both came out of the frenzy they'd been in. Michiru searched Haruka's eyes, confused a moment before she found the cause for the rather sudden shift.  
'I thought we were past this…' Michiru opened her mouth to protest, then closed it again without a word. It would be far too hypocritical, keeping her secret of her awakened Senshi self until the end of the mouth while demanding Haruka be up front about her own little 'surprise'. So instead, she decided to give the panicked girl-hiding-as-a-boy an easy escape.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were still healing. I didn't hurt you did I?" she murmured, doing her best to look concerned. The moment of indecision in those green eyes, the very evident inner battle made Michiru mentally cringe. 'She's not ready yet… I can wait.' The Queen's promise still ringing in her ears made this easier. Still, it felt wrong to lie to Haruka, wrong to let her keep hiding.  
"No…" Haruka finally spoke softly, looking away. "You didn't hurt me."  
Michiru leaned in and kissed Haruka's forehead, smoothing her wild hair back into a more presentable shape.  
"It's getting late." She murmured, her face still buried in blonde locks, Haruka's forehead resting against her chest as the taller girl kept a loose hold around her waist. "We should get back before they think we've stumbled into trouble again."  
Haruka only nodded silently, and after a long moment, the two finally separated, Michiru slipping off of Haruka and adjusting her clothes and hair. The blonde was trying to act as though she'd recovered from their awkward interruption and held out an arm for Michiru to take, complete with a playfully chivalrous bow. Michiru decided to play along, curtsying and taking the blonde's arm as they headed back to the others.

# Neptune cradled her partner's head in her lap, now and then mopping up the blood from the wound in the blonde's head with a rag she'd torn from the ribbon at her back. It seemed to be closing over, the flow slowing down.  
'Or maybe it just means there's not all that much left…' she thought somewhat bitterly, eyeing the other wounds Uranus had received, similarly bandaged with strips of skirt or ribbon, the blue fabric soaked with her blood. The Senshi of the Sea had haphazardly nursed what injuries she herself had received, but her attention had been held by the apparent dire situation of the other girl.  
The pair had been waiting there for about half a day now and the sun was appearing again as the moon turned. Sailor Neptune was fighting the lightheaded feeling threatening to overtake her and plunge her into black.  
The skin of Uranus's neck was cold and clammy, her complexion fevered and pale and Neptune wondered in the back of her head what she was still doing here. Their Queen was in trouble, she had a mission to complete. Sailor Uranus surely would have left her behind if she'd been the one incapacitated. Didn't it make more sense to go finish her task, then return for the Senshi of the Heavens? She couldn't think of anything to do for her now, but she couldn't bear the idea of leaving the other girl behind.  
Green eyes cracked open and a small moan escaped the blonde's cold lips.  
"So this is Hell…" she murmured, and closed her eyes again. Neptune stared down at her, incredulous.  
"Excuse me…?" she pulled her hands away.  
"Well, where else would I end up like this? Clearly, I've died and gone to Hell." Uranus answered, eyes still closed. Neptune's eyes narrowed to slits.  
"Not quite, but I'm considering facilitating the trip." She muttered, debating whether to lift the other girl's head from her lap. The warm drop on her leg made her pause.  
'Has the bleeding started up again?' she wondered, before she noticed a line over Uranus' face that was still wet. What she'd felt was a tear, the other girl's eyes clamped shut to hold back the watery betrayal of her self. All Neptune could do was watch, awe-struck. Sailor Uranus had been stone, cold and hard, the only emotion that seemed to escape her icy exterior was anger.  
Her hand moved, unthinking, to stroke the matted blonde strands, urged to soothe the suffering Senshi. Uranus stiffened, her lips parting to speak, but no words came out. Her lips moved in silent murmuring, before slowing and stopping as she relaxed. They both remained silent, desperate to stave off the painful cloud hovering around them, that neither wanted to acknowledge.  
"Please…" Came Uranus broken appeal. "Please, torment me no longer…"  
"You're delirious." Sailor Neptune assured quietly, her hands still moving in an attempt to calm the Senshi of the /Heavens. "I'm not tormenting you. I'm trying to save you."  
"I cannot be saved." Sailor Uranus moaned. "I am filled with sin."  
Sailor Neptune was torn. It felt a little wrong to be taking advantage of Uranus' obviously altered state to learn more about the taciturn girl who had been assigned as her partner, but at the same time, hadn't Uranus brought this on herself? Had she simply be even polite to Neptune, this could have easily been avoided and the Senshi of the Seas would need to probe for information.  
"What sin?" she whispered, still in disbelief that she was doing this. Uranus laughed, a harsh, unpleasant, mirthless sound.  
"Cruel, cruel devil…" she whispered. "You can't take that image, that form, and not know my sin. Do not mock me, if you must torment me. What was my downfall, in the end? The blood on my hands? Or my unnatural desires?"  
'She can't mean…'Sailor Neptune fought to conceal the trembling in her hands. Surely, there was no way Sailor Uranus was saying…  
"You're not in Hell." She repeated softly, shifting so that Uranus' head now rested on their diminished supply pack, so she could move around to face the blonde. "What desires?"  
Sailor Uranus stared through half-lidded eyes, struggling to make sense of her delusion cut with Neptune's words.  
"My desires for you…what else?" Neptune's heart skipped a beat. "You fill my head, my dreams. Night and day, your scent fills the halls and I can focus on little else…" Green eyes closed and Uranus drew a deep, rattling breath. "I've tried escaping it, ignoring it, curing it. This sin… what did you do to me?"  
Sailor Neptune's heart was pounding in her ears, though Uranus' confession, the only message she had truly heard was that the Senshi of the Heavens _liked_ her, couldn't get her out of her head. So understandably, it took her a moment to recognize the other main theme of her partner's rambling.  
"What did _I_ do to _you_?!" She stared, agape at the half-conscious blonde.  
Her reprimand was interrupted by the cry of one of the desert creatures echoed through the valley, it had caught their scent.  
"We're not done here." She promised, rising to her feet to face their approaching attacker. "You and I have much to discuss."  
Uranus, slipping into unconscious, did not protest.#

Michiru was a little amazed at how much just being around Haruka improved her mood. And with the promise of a full blown revelation at the end of the month, the awkwardness of their secrets was bearable. Setsuna had relaxed somewhat when they had returned from their private 'walk' no worse for wear. Their little party went off smoothly, everyone just glad the darkness had passed and happy to ignore all the little things that still needed to be addressed.  
Almost everyone. Haruka lacked the calm that Michiru's knowledge lent her and the sense of something standing between her and Michiru was sometimes difficult to disregard. Classes wouldn't start up again until the end of the week, so they were spending a great deal of time together, often in increasingly intimate situations.  
While Michiru's seemingly innate knowledge of how to press Haruka's buttons was certainly enjoyable, it was a little unnerving as well. Alongside the abrupt end to any of these sessions when either of them seemed to hit a wall, made Haruka worry there was something off, more than a little secret.  
Sometimes, when things were getting particularly heated, Michiru would jump up and away from Haruka taking a moment to collect herself, usually followed by some weak excuse to rejoin the others. Haruka was beginning to worry, maybe Michiru knew what she was and couldn't bring herself to keep pretending. Maybe she was ignoring Haruka's sex because she was still trying to hide it, maybe Michiru was trying to lie to herself and it only worked for so long… But why? It was horribly confusing and it made her heart hurt, so she did her best not to think about it.  
She buried herself in the little moments of happiness, taking all she could from that brief bliss, certain that before long, something was going to change, probably for the worse. Coming back from one of their private rendezvous in the woods, the day before classes would resume, her dark prediction proved true.

It was close to noon, they had left early in the morning to visit the bench, then circle back on a leisurely stroll through the forest. As they stepped back onto the open grounds, they noticed many of the students headed for Tower Dorm. Curious, they followed, discovering a growing mob waiting at the Tower steps.  
"Tenoh-kun isn't here, I don't know where he is and you should leave him alone anyway." Minako haughtily shot back at Eric, who was clearly trying to push past her and into the Dorm. Michiru and Haruka shared a wondering look before Haruka stepped forward and called out over the crowd.  
"Looking for me?"  
The crowd turned as one, an unsettling, yet familiar sensation for Haruka that lacked any pleasant connotation. Eric crowed triumphantly, darting down as the crowd parted to let him pass. He was clearly the ringleader of this event.  
"There he is, the one who almost killed us all!" He called to the waiting assembly of students, pointing dramatically to Haruka like he'd caught her trying to sneak away. Michiru moved to respond, but noticed Haruka was suddenly still, as though frozen to the spot.  
"It's his fault! Tenoh brought the plague; Tenoh brought the demons and woke the sea serpents! It's his fault!" Eric roared spectacularly and murmurs arose among the gathered crowd. Haruka said nothing.  
"You know that's not true," Michiru returned angrily, slipping her arm into Haruka's, but the blonde didn't respond.  
"He's blinded you, Michiru-san! Seduced you! I've heard rumors from other schools. Tenoh's known throughout the lands as a womanizer, a thief and a demon, bringing misfortune and famine where ever _**he**_ goes." Eric's eyes gleamed triumphantly as he turned to spin his tale to the hungry mass. Haruka caught the emphasis on the word "he". 'So he's heard those stories too…' she thought.  
"So?" she asked numbly, in a voice not her own. Michiru tensed besides her and looked up at Haruka questioningly. The crowd silenced.  
"N-Nani?" Eric stuttered, like his wildest dreams were coming true.  
"So? What are you going to do? Just stand there and make accusations? Do something about it if I bother you so much!" she continued angrily, knowing full well she'd walked right into his trap and not caring in the slightest. "Don't just stand there squawking! Any man can incite a mob to do his dirty work, but if you think I'm this monster, be a real man and do something about it!"  
"Haruka, no," Michiru whispered anxiously. "What are you doing?"  
Eric grinned. In an exaggerated motion, he pulled out a red cloth and threw it to the ground between them.  
"Tenoh-san, I challenge you to a duel."

Haruka sat on her bed, the long, battered package she'd kept in the corner since her arrival at her feet. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair and reached down, carefully removing the worn cloth from the wooden case she'd made herself.  
Snapping open the mismatched clasps, she opened the ancient but gleaming mahogany case to reveal the one possession she'd cared about throughout her travels.

# "Get up lad! You'll get crushed, sleeping there!"  
Haruka Tenoh opened a bleary eye. A noble, by his clothes, beamed down at her from a carriage window. Haruka squirmed out from under the gutter cover and crouched as close to the wall as she could get, eyeing the man warily.  
"Can't you talk?" the noble raised an eyebrow, concerned.  
"Never seen no one crushed in there," she answered scornfully. "'Cept by rats."  
The noble laughed, but stopped abruptly as a rat the size of a small dog poked its head out before disappearing again.  
"Right… how old are you, boy?" he asked swiftly, seeing Haruka wasn't going to say more.  
"Nine," Haruka replied sullenly, her guard rising.  
"Perfect! How'd you like to be a squire?" he asked cheerfully.  
"I ain't stupid!" Haruka snarled. "You gotta have papers!"  
The man frowned and looked thoughtful.  
"Well, do you own land?" Haruka shook her head. Was the man truly dense or just pretending?  
"Do you remember your parents?" she shook her head again.  
"Well!" he clapped his hands triumphantly. "Problem solved. You look very much like an old friend of mine, you could pass as his son! His lands were overrun and he was killed, his family as well, so there's no one to dispute your claim. I'll clean you up, teach you some manners, you'll be a fine squire!" He opened the carriage door.  
"Since when do nobles give a damn about peasants for anything other than using them in ways they can't in 'polite company'?"Haruka hissed, pressing closer to the wall. The noble sighed, looking hurt.  
"I miss my friend greatly and you do look astoundingly like him. I swear by his memory and by my sword, I will treat with respect and as a family member, as I did him." He drew a thin blade with an ornate but practical hilt from a plain black scabbard and held it to her, hilt first.  
Haruka gave in. The man seemed sincere enough, but she reached out and took the sword just in case. He chuckled and handed her the scabbard as she climbed in.  
"Here, you keep this for me." #

"Haruka-kun!"  
The repeated calls from below and the wooden pounding on her locked trap door brought the blonde back to the present. Running the small whetstone along each edge, she tested the blade by placing her thumb lightly on the gleaming edge. She grimaced in satisfaction as a thin red line appeared and grew, a drop of blood falling on the blade. She'd always kept it in top condition, in case she ever needed it.  
Buckling the scabbard to her belt, she returned the blade to its sheath and opened her trap door.  
"Haruka…" Michiru caught sight of the very real sword at the blonde's side.  
"Haruka-kun, you're not seriously going to fight, are you?" Ami questioned nervously.  
"Calm down." Haruka laughed. "It'll most likely be to first blood or disarm. Nothing to worry about." She climbed down the ladder and grinned at Minako, who was holding a broom she'd been knocking on the ceiling with. "Besides, it'll be a lot of fun knocking Eric down a peg or two… again."  
"The teachers are acting strange." Mamoru noted ominously. "Normally they would have intervened by now. Something's up, Tenoh-kun."  
"Sure," Haruka shrugged in false confidence. "That's why I'm asking you to be my second."  
They all stared.  
"You're taking this that seriously?" Mamoru muttered in disbelief. Haruka nodded.  
"Procedure must be followed. And Eric's up to something, so I want all my bases covered. I don't think he's ever seen me fight. Maybe this'll be fun, who knows?" she took off down the stairs, the others following after.  
"Haruka, you don't have to do this. Something really doesn't feel right…" Michiru pulled gently on the blonde's arm as they reached the bottom. Haruka squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
"Michi, I have it under control. I just want to deal with him, once and for all. I couldn't let him keep talking like that. When you've got a mob built up, it don't take much for it to go too far. I had to stop it some how. This'll give me a chance to remove the head, diffuse the situation." She flashed the smaller girl a megawatt smile and stepped through the archway out into the courtyard.  
"Haruka-papa!"  
"Hime-chan!" Haruka grinned as Hotaru tackled her and hugged her tight.  
"Setsuna-san, why isn't anyone stopping this?" Makoto asked the green haired woman who'd been waiting with Hotaru. Setsuna shook her head.  
"Apparently, we're supposed to let it go. Headmistress' orders; though I have no clue why. It's become a much bigger deal then it should be, at any rate. I'm a little concerned, we've had duels before, though I'll admit it's a pretty rare thing…" she shook her head again.  
"Gods, what's with all of you? It'll be fine." Haruka sighed exasperatedly. "Chiba-san, just tell him tell him I agree to all the terms, ok? Don't hesitate at all. Then come tell me the decision and then take your position as second. Eric won't be a problem."  
Mamoru glanced at Michiru, then nodded and went ahead.  
"Done this before, have you?" Setsuna asked dryly.  
Haruka's hand ran over the hilt at her side and she nodded absently.

# "Up! Block! Thrust! Back!"  
The sound of blades clashing rang though the air and Haruka fell, exhausted, to the stone floor, panting and sweaty, her small hands grasping the hilt of a sword that was too big for her.  
"Hey now, tired already Haruka-chan?" Naota Shogomaru, son of Lord-Knight Kasui Shogomaru, grinned down at the girl. "My father gives you his sword, teaches you everything one needs to know about swordplay and even trains you exclusively and that's still the best you can do?"  
"Kasui-sama did do all those things, but I am not feeling well today!" Haruka snapped.  
"Hai. I bet you're feeling a bit small, right now, as you are. Pace yourself kid. You're still a child."  
Naota sheathed his blade but Haruka wasn't ready to quit. She swung her sword haphazardly as she pushed to her feet, signaling she was ready to continue. #

Once again, the blonde was broken out of her thoughts. But this time it was because something was very wrong with the scene in front of her. Eric stood as a second, leering at her. At the other end of the yard, where Eric should have been, stood an upper classmen. The Blades instructor stood center, in the judge's place, looking ill at ease. Mamoru rushed nervously over to her as Haruka eyed the large crowd circling the area coolly, projecting an air of false calm. It seemed the entire school had come to watch.  
"I know you said to agree to all the terms, but—" he began before Haruka raised a hand to silence him. Her eyes flashed dangerously. Haruka did not take tricks like this lightly.  
Glaring had at the smirking offender, she turned to the Blades instructor, hoping for a bend in the rules.  
The duelist was normally forbidden to speak with his opponent or his opponent's second directly until the duel began. Seconds acted as their duelist's representative to the opposing side and the judge. They only stepped in if their duelist had been fouled.  
The Blades instructor shook his head apologetically and signaled for them to continue with the preliminaries.  
"Tenoh-kun, please rethink this. That's Saiyo Kimura, son of Yaito Kimura, the legendary Blademaster. He's trained under his father since he was old enough to hold a sword! You should back down, no one would blame you," Mamoru counseled quietly. Haruka looked thoughtful.  
"Which style?" she asked, rolling up her sleeves.  
"Nani?" Mamoru was confused.  
"Northern or Southern. Which style?" she repeated calmly, stretching her arms and flexing her fingers.  
"I think he comes from Sargos…" the dark-haired boy stammered as Haruka rolled her wrists.  
"So Northern. Good." She stepped forward, signaling her willingness to begin. Mamoru sighed.  
"Terms?" she asked.  
"Forfeit or disarm, no vital." He answered mechanically, looking glum.  
"By the way," Haruka grinned back at him as she moved to her place in the center. "I too learned from a legendary Blademaster, Kasui Shogomaru."  
Mamoru gaped as the blonde gave the traditional greeting and Saiyo returned it before each took their stance.  
"Gods! If being thick-skulled were a virtue, he'd be a saint," he muttered reverently as he took his place and the fight began.

Haruka had so far held her own, much to Saiyo's delighted surprise and Eric's growing unease. Her air had shifted from an almost playful confidence to a chilling concentration on making her movements seem effortless and expressionless, more or less, a poker face. Half of fighting was presence, so she forced herself to radiate calm excellence and an unerring feeling like she'd already won, as Kasui had taught her. But on the inside, she was mentally cursing herself with each minor flaw in her stance, attacks or blocks. She hadn't fought another person in so long and hadn't worked on the more refined parts of swordplay that were used in dueling for a while. Half the time she had to catch herself from trying instinctively for mortal blows, like with a monster.  
"Tenoh-san, your second did explain the terms, no?" Saiyo prompted as her sword sung unnervingly close to his Adam's apple. He could see the faintest flinch of her fingers with each close call.  
"Gomen, Kimura-san. I must remind myself I'm fighting another person," she admitted, holding back an embarrassed grin and the following smirk at seeing him squirm. He was good, very good, and had more brute strength then the blonde, but Haruka had stamina. Her life had hardened her, and even the soft year at the school hadn't taken all of that away. And she knew more tricks then he did.  
"You're pretty good. How come you never joined the Dueling Club?" he grunted, locking blades and trying to put all his weight on her wrist. Haruka neatly twisted out of the lock and missed him by a hair as he pulled back in time.  
"I don't fight for amusement." She said, nearly losing her concentration in memory. "It was a luxury I never had." Haruka slipped away and flashed the sun into his eyes off of her blade. But he was an experienced fighter and managed to keep his guard up while squinting in the bright light.  
"Truly? Then where did you learn to duel?"  
"From Kasui Shogomaru. This was his sword." She allowed herself a quick grin at the look on his face and the shock in the crowd.  
"But Blademaster Kasui Shogomaru only ever trained two students before his death. And one of those was –"  
"Naota Shogomaru, his son." Haruka cut him off and brought his blade to the ground, hers over it. "See the scar above my wrist? It's fading, but you can still make it out. I got that sparring with Naota-sama."  
Saiyo shook his head in awe, pulling his sword up and driving Haruka back, matching her blow for blow.  
"You know, I've heard about you. But a lot of people said you died with Kasui-sama."  
Haruka flinched in remembrance and let Saiyo past her guard.  
"First blood!"  
Haruka hissed in pain and fell back again, favoring her left shoulder until she could assess it properly.  
"And I've heard other rumors. Saying the second student was a female demon, who killed Kasui and ate his heart." Saiyo pushed the topic, seeing how it distracted his opponent. "Wouldn't that make you a female demon?"  
Saiyo had meant it as an insult, to anger Haruka and make her lose focus. He still thought she was a boy. But that stung Haruka horribly, to hear him talking about her like that, insulting the man who had shown her such grace and kindness. His words sounded like those that came from the lips of so many others, all her life. And her caution began to fall to anger.  
"Point to Tenoh!" the judge announced and Saiyo fell back, clutching his fore-arm in shock. 'Good!' Haruka thought angrily. 'Let him feel fear,' and with that, her attacks grew more daring, and far more vicious. Saiyo actually cried out as her sword whizzed past his ear, drawing blood as it went. The judge lost count of Haruka's points in the flurry of her onslaught. The boy quickly regained his composure and met the blonde's attacks, and steel rang against steel through the chill air.

"Haruka, no…" Michiru bit her lip. The look in the blonde's eyes at Saiyo's words had sent shivers down her spine, and the bloodlust in them now hurt her. She knew it came from Haruka's pain, and she saw how deep it ran in her love.  
Hands clasped over her heart, Michiru could only watch and pray.  
Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw what was going to happen, too late to warn Haruka.

The blonde grinned fiercely and shoved Saiyo bodily back, raising her sword to slam it against his in the hope that the resulting shock would make him lose his grip. She was ready to finish this.  
"Here's the last!" she announced triumphantly. And her world turned upside down. It was like someone had grabbed hold of her ankle and pulled straight back, sending her off balance. Straight into Saiyo.  
She stared in horror as blood gushed from his neck, saw the red run down her sword. She'd fallen to the side in time to avoid impaling him, but the result had left a slash across his neck. It wasn't deep, but it didn't need to be.  
'No! Gods, no!' her mind screamed and the same thing just repeated over and over again in her head. 'I fouled.'  
Haruka could only stare at the blood, knowing her fate was sealed. There was an incredibly strict punishment for fouling, with good reason, especially a "vital foul", like what she'd just done. Her life was forfeit.  
"FOUL!" Eric roared from somewhere behind her. Haruka couldn't move. She heard him draw his sword, felt the ground move with his footsteps as he raced over to her, looked up to see the gleam of the sun on his blade. The last thing she would ever see…  
An image of Michiru filled her vision and Haruka cried out,  
"No!" and swung her sword up to meet his just in time.

A roar filled her ears and movement around her pricked her senses. As if in a horrible nightmare, Michiru pushed herself into motion at the sight of Eric rushing forward and falling on Haruka with an eager attack. There was going to be hell to pay for this and Michiru was determined to collect from the arrogant, foolish boy. He would know true vengeance. But now, for Haruka.  
The crowd erupted.  
Most had grown up in noble households, they knew the rules in this situation. Haruka had broken them, twice. This was something they'd been taught that was unforgivable. Haruka had forfeited the right to defend her life in threatening Saiyo's. Eric's followers moved to aid him, drawing their blades and Mamoru rallied against them, joined by the girls and the Blades instructor. But Hotaru and Michiru moved to help Haruka.  
Michiru was furious. She'd seen Eric's closest follower cast the spell that had tripped Haruka; she'd seen the magical hand. As soon as she had a clear shot, she raised her hands above her head and focused her fury into her element, summoning it to her.  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!" she howled and Eric turned to see it just as the blue globe flew from its creator's hands. And once again, Michiru saw too late, the look of triumph in the boy's eyes as he summoned a magic reflector in front of him.  
But Eric had miscalculated. He'd never been on the receiving end of a Tower attack. So he'd prepared the reflector with the power level of normal students in mind. Needless to say, Michiru's attack was nowhere near his expectations. The reflector sputtered and cracked, collapsing as it struggled to minimize the attack and only succeeded in removing its focal point. Spinning, he re-released the attack point blank at Haruka. But without the focus Michiru had in it, the power wasn't contained before it hit, so Haruka went flying back, engulfed by the full force of a tidal wave.

"HARUKA!" Michiru screamed as Haruka slammed into the stone wall over ten yards away and everyone froze, staring at the scene in front of them.  
"She's not breathing!" Hotaru cried, having rushed to the blonde's side. Michiru moved towards Haruka, but Eric stopped her forcefully.  
"See?! I was right! Look what Tenoh's been hiding from us! Everything I heard was true! And Tomoe knew!" He pointed to the unmoving form, drenched and crumpled against the wall. Michiru pushed past him and ran to kneel at Haruka's side, where Ami had already slipped through the crowd and had begun work to resuscitate the blonde.  
"He's a girl…" came the disgusted mutter from someone in the crowd and an angry murmur arose all around them. Haruka coughed and sat up, spitting up water and a little blood before passing out again.  
"She lied to us!"  
"She tricked us! Eric was right! All these bad things have been happening since she arrived!" the crowd was quickly evolving into an angry mob.  
"She enchanted Kaioh!" called one of the younger boys. "And tried to kill Saiyo!"

"Don't kill them, Michiru-mama." Hotaru reminded quickly as she placed herself firmly between the newly formed mob and the fallen Haruka. Makoto stood to the other side of her, an odd expression mixing on her features, Mamoru on the other side of Michiru, set and decided.  
Rei and Ami still knelt by Haruka, Rei's hands moving in preparation for a spell, Ami working to revive the soaked blonde. Minako had taken one look into Michiru's eyes and smiled grimly. 'So she knew.' She glanced thoughtfully back at Haruka before joining the others. Luna and Artemis stood hissing and snarling, their fur on end and the mob seemed wary to face this group just yet, waiting for the fever of outrage to spread to all its components before advancing.  
"Meioh-san! We have to stop them!" The poor Bladesmaster cried.  
"I know that!" Setsuna called back wearily. She gripped her staff and moved behind, to check on Haruka before standing by Michiru.  
"Calm down Michiru, they don't know better." She pleaded softly.  
"If they come near Haruka, I will stop them." She said coldly in return. "She was afraid of this. She never told me because everywhere she went, this was the reaction she got. So she had to lie, had to hide. She has scars because of people like this. I will never forgive them for that."

The mob had reached its highest pitch and suddenly fell on the Tower Dormers like a stampede, bellowing in anger. Almost as quickly, those cries turned to a unified cry of terror, as the others of Tower Dorm unleashed their righteous fury on their fellow students.  
Magic flew heavily through the air, steel clashed on wood and spells. Water, lightning, energy, silence, fire, ice, and time ran down the students, sending some fleeing, others into a terror filled frenzy. Roots burst from the stone and surrounded students on both sides, thunder deafened fighters, the stone itself pitched and flew in its call to aid its masters. Chaos reigned.

"STOP!"  
A voice called out over everything and a blinding, white light filled the courtyard, freezing everyone as they stood and could only try to cover their eyes. As the light faded, a trembling Usagi standing on the courtyard wall, clutching something in her fist, appeared as the source of it all.  
"What do you all think you're doing?!" she demanded. "You should be ashamed! Attacking Haruka-kun like that! So what if she's a girl? That doesn't matter to you! That's between her and Michiru-san. And you!" she looked at the Tower Dormers. "You all know better than this. These are the people we're supposed to protect." Her gaze softened as she glanced at Haruka, before turning to Michiru.  
"We're all together here. I know you're angry Michiru-san, but our power comes with responsibility, we can't use it against them." she said firmly, but her eyes were almost pleading with the older girl to calm down. Michiru caught a brief hint of Usagi's regal mother in her plaintive blue eyes and stepped down. Without another word, she turned on her heel and moved to Haruka's side, kneeling to lift the unconscious source of controversy up. Makoto and Ami helped her raise the tall girl up, silently moving to take her back once more to the hospital wing. Mamoru stood warily between the guilty mob and the girls, Usagi moving to stand by his side.  
It was a strange and uneasy cease fire to be sure, and the students dispersed quickly to nurse their injuries and their conscience.

Haruka opened her eyes. She was lying in a clean white bed, bandaged and the blood had been washed away. It was night, the light of the stars full force with the absence of the moon's presence as it was in its new stage. She remembered what had happened and sat up, looking around. Michiru lay asleep in an easy chair by the fire, her face still contorted in anger from the fight.

Haruka looked at her hands, remembering their words, those painful, cutting words.  
"They know now…" she murmured. "That means…I don't belong here anymore. I won't bring Michiru more pain." She decided, slipping out of bed gingerly, her muscles still weak from taking the attack head on. Her clothes lay near the foot of the bed, clean and mended and Haruka slipped them on without a sound. The whole school was deathly silent as Haruka gave Michiru one last look and slid through the massive doors, creeping to her room.  
She packed with a speed that comes from experience, then snuck back down the stairs. She paused outside of Usagi's room, and put her ear to the door, listening to the soft, even breathing of the sleeping girl. Haruka had the sneaking suspicion she could make as much noise as she pleased and no one would wake, but she shrugged it off as a foolish idea and continued down the stairs. Once again, she stopped, this time, outside of Hotaru's door, which was half-open.  
"Good bye, Hime-chan." She whispered, chancing a quick kiss on Hotaru's forehead, though the girl didn't stir. "I'm sorry I can't stay and protect you…" She watched the girl sleep a moment, before tucking her in more and closing the door behind her on her way out.  
Knowing if she went back to say good bye to Michiru, she'd never be able to leave, Haruka bit her lip and moved stealthily to the front of the school. Oldia lay slumped peacefully against the desk, snoring softly. Giving the low, warm fires and expansive corridors one last mournful look, Haruka Tenoh slung her belongs over her shoulder, and bade farewell to St. Catherine's and Tower Dorm for the last time.

* * *

A/N: Read and Review! Hahaha! You have no idea how hard it was to shove this all into a chapter. I wrote some of this chapter long before I even had the first chapter finished, and I'm sure it shows, and I only completed it just now! R&R my pretties, like I said, we're in the home stretch here and I will do my best to be prompt with updates, but I need your help! Here's hoping I didn't lose you all, and here's to the next chapter, The Road Rediscovered!


	42. Chapter 42: The Road Rediscovered

AN: I'm trying desperately to manage at very least an update a month. Again, there are only 4 to 8 chapters left, so forgive me my struggles, this is getting into a rather technical area so I have to keep going back and rereading to make sure I'm not screwing up.  
R&R, it keeps me motivated!

"What are you doing?" Setsuna appeared behind a nervous Hotaru in the doorway to Michiru's bedroom. The aqua haired girl was shoving clothes, toiletries, and maps from the library into a bag with a dangerous fervor.  
"I've going after an idiot." She informed, struggling to close the bag.

**Chapter 42: The Road Rediscovered**

The other Tower Dormers appeared around the corner, red in the face and out of breath. Sunlight was streaming through the windows and corridors as if in some cruel mockery of their efforts to seek out their friend, shining away every shadow that might conceal some unmade clue.  
"There's no sign of hi-her," Minako informed, gulping air.  
"No one saw a thing."Ami continued breathlessly.  
"I covered the grounds, there's no sign of anyone leaving the grounds since the Queen, let alone last night," came Mamoru's grim analysis.  
"It's like Tenoh-kun vanished into thin air." Makoto shook her head.  
"I'll have her back in no time." Michiru managed to close the bag, now searching for her traveling cloak.  
"Michiru…" Setsuna tried to get the girl's attention unsuccessfully. "No one saw where she went."  
Michiru continued to ignore her, exerting her wrath on her helpless dresser.  
"She left no trace." Setsuna tried again, stepping past Hotaru, into the room.  
"I'll figure something out." Came Michiru's cold response.  
"Michiru." Setsuna stepped in the girl's way, cornering her. "_No one_ saw her leave." She repeated, finally gaining Michiru's complete attention. "She left _no_ trace. We can no longer track her magically, which means she's already out of the Kingdom. Somewhere you cannot go."  
Michiru tried to move past her.  
"Michiru, she had help. She didn't want to be found."  
"She could have been kidnapped, like with Drusis."  
"Impossible." Setsuna's flat tone stopped the girl in her tracks. "None of you can be forced or enchanted into leaving the grounds. The Queen put whatever protections she could think of in place to try and head this off, keep this from happening."  
Had Setsuna caught the change that flashed over Michiru's features, she probably would have stopped talking and reassessed the situation she was in.  
"We've every resource set in place for this occasion, we just didn't think that when the time came that the school would be targeted, not Haruka."  
"'This'…? 'When the time came'?" Michiru repeated hollowly, her gaze blank and unseeing, though her blue eyes captured the steely hue of the storm-tossed sea. Setsuna realized her mistake in the sudden force of a crashing wave. She shot a quick glance at Hotaru, who had been moving to step in, to try and intercept and sooth the aqua haired beauty's fury.  
But Setsuna's unspoken request made her freeze and after a moment to confirm, she sighed and dutifully reprised her previous role.  
"Minna," Hotaru's soft voice carried through the uneasy silence and she moved to usher them all away, to leave Setsuna and Michiru to what appeared to be an inevitable duel.  
Usagi began to protest, but was quickly hushed by Rei, who led the girls away. Mamoru lingered at the door, his eyes voicing concern.  
Setsuna shook her head, turning away his unspoken offer for assistance and the dark haired boy closed the door, following the girls down the hall.  
"Michiru…"  
"You knew 'this' was going to happen?" came the dangerous whisper of a heartbroken young woman, her words practically tangible, like an unseen serpent, coiled and waiting. A coiled serpent Setsuna was about to agitate.  
"We had some idea." Setsuna answered. She felt ridiculous for fearing this girl in front of her, while at the same time feeling that this fear was entirely legitimate as Michiru looked up, catching her in a tempest gaze. In this small place, power and rage radiating from her pores, Setsuna found that Michiru greatly resembled some ancient incarnation of the force her freshly awakened Senshi formed served. She was some wild deity of the Sea, demanding sacrifice.  
"Haruka was contacted while on her mission, made an offer, by whoever bound the plague entity to her-"  
"Kaori Night." Michiru's eyes narrowed. Haruka had shared about her encounter with the Magus, at least in part.  
"…yes, possibly, It is old, forbidden magic to make a Carrier. It takes a lifetime and an immense amount of luck to learn. And the Magus has gone missing."  
Curiosity served to distract Michiru, to calm her down. She did not want to be calm, not when she still felt wronged, deceived. Not when calming down meant she would have to face the fact that Haruka was gone, had left of her own volition, without a word.  
"You knew she'd leave!" she leapt back to the safety of her original protest. "You didn't tell me!"  
"We were worried you might do something drastic to stop her." Setsuna said. Michiru heard what she really meant: 'We were worried you'd tell her about the Senshi. We were worried you'd try to awaken Uranus.'  
"Your faith in me is inspiring!" Michiru spat, trembling with anger. "I could have at least let her know I knew her secret, at least let her know that I didn't care that she was a girl, hell, I loved it! I could have found something to keep her here! Four more days, Setsuna!"  
Michiru had never realized simply saying something could hurt so much. It was as though the words had broken a damn, shattered the barrier between her and reality; she was suddenly drowning, gasping for air. Tears she didn't know she was holding back were washing down her cheeks.  
She was on the ground, back against her bed, with absolutely no memory of how she got there.  
All she could think of was Haruka's scent, her smile, the taste of her mouth, the warmth of her hands, those lonely green eyes that had only recently gained that gleam of hope, Haruka Tenoh, the reincarnation of Sailor Neptune's beloved Sailor Uranus, was gone.  
Setsuna knelt beside her, trying to console the girl. Michiru shoved her away with shaking hands, her sobs catching in her throat, making it difficult to breath. Setsuna tried again, only to be rebuked by the girl's pained drenched gaze, the sense of betrayal mirrored in the layers of Michiru and Sailor Neptune.  
The green haired woman retreated but did not leave, aware that Michiru was trying to escape into Neptune's memory. Soon, the heartbroken girl fell silent, slipped away into dreams from a lost world.  
Setsuna moved her into her bed and left, trying to shake the image of those angry, agonized eyes.

Haruka pressed her face against Kazi's neck, keeled over in the saddle, struggling for air. There was an torturous tearing sensation in her chest, like her heart was being ripped out.  
In paralyzing contradiction, her mind simultaneously sat in a thick, blinding fog while remaining unnervingly clear.  
'Neptune…'  
A voice that was not her own while it somehow was whispered the name in her thoughts, a stranded man crying for oasis waters. The sense of longing and despair was palpable, enveloping the blonde in a blanket of cloudy visions, a wave of distant sounds and far away voices, faint, lost scents and ghostly caresses.  
The sensations were growing clearer, more vivid as the mental fog began to dissipate. A warm, familiar feeling centered on her forehead. A gold light grew past her closed eyes, her skin tingling in anticipation.  
'_**I think not.**_'  
Haruka hit the ground, slipped from the concerned Kazi's back. At the moment of impact, the sensation's hand vanished in a cold and sudden shadow and Amadeus stood over her in the black.  
'_**Do not forget yourself, Tenoh.**_' Came the Carnate's frozen command and he was gone. Looming out of the dark came the monster warrior, swinging his terrible blade down on the prone blonde.

# Sailor Neptune froze, catching the sound of boots on stone. Rather, a specific pair of boots. She slipped around the corner, doing her best to walk quietly, a skill she possessed a great aptitude for regularly, but somehow completely failed at now. She heard the footsteps pause and change course, headed after her.  
She hadn't spoken to Sailor Uranus in over a week, the Senshi of the Heavens requiring more time in the infirmary for her more severe injuries. Over that week, Neptune's courage from their mission had waned, replaced by anxiousness, stoked by worry. She did not know how much Sailor Uranus remembered of their 'discussion', how much of her delirious state had been retained, but she currently lacked the will to find out, even as the desire to ate away at her.  
The footsteps were growing closer and the aqua haired girl panicked, darting into an empty room, pressing herself flat against the walls and closing her eyes, listening intently for the sound of her pursuer.  
It was ridiculous, she knew, to hide like this. Childish, to avoid the blonde. But every time she thought of what Uranus had said, her feverish confession, Neptune could hardly think straight, a violent internal disagreement of joy and terror.  
She was holding her breath now, thinking of it. 'Desires', Uranus had said. That she couldn't get the Senshi of the Depths out of her thoughts. Neptune bit her lip slightly, it was an extremely pleasant, thrilling and wholly unnerving thought.  
Sailor Neptune realized quite suddenly that she could no longer hear footsteps, but had the sense that her pursuer was very close, opening her eyes just in time to catch Sailor Uranus' brilliant, emerald gaze as she ducked into the room, a strong hand ensnaring Neptune's arm and before the smaller girl could escape, she was forced up against the wall and pulled into a desperate, hungry kiss.  
Her own hand clung to Uranus' arm, at first in shock, then like it was a life preserver and she was trying not to drown. After a moment, when her thoughts began to move again because she felt Uranus begin to draw back, felt the sudden hesitation, her other arm snaked under the blonde's, bending up to grab the back of her neck and pull her back into the kiss, pressing up against her partner.  
Electricity jumped between them, both pleasing and painful, little shocks sending tremors through starving forms that could no longer contain their cravings. Neptune finally allowed Uranus to pull away, both gasping for air, but when the blonde tried to disengage, she was met with a smoldering ocean in the smaller girl's blue eyes. A question under a cloud of confusion, lust and disbelief emitted silently from the emerald orbs and Neptune forced the blonde's head down until she could feel her breath on her neck, Neptune's lips brushing against the cool metal of Uranus' earring.  
"Please…" she breathed. "Don't stop, you can't stop, please…" she emphasized her request with her teeth dragging lightly over exposed earlobe, taking immense enjoyment out of the resulting shudder the wracked the body pressed up against her own. But Sailor Uranus retained some small shred of reserve and Neptune could not help the small moan that escaped her lips at the idea she might be abandoned in this state. The sound broke the dam and Neptune was suddenly lifted as though she weighed nothing, she heard Uranus' free hand locking the door as they slid down to the floor.  
Once again they separated as Uranus gently released her, hovering above Sailor Neptune, prone on the cool stone floor. It was a lovely contrast to the growing heat between their two bodies. Uranus' ungloved hand came up, softly caressing Neptune's face, her reverent gaze revealing that there was more than simple lust here. For a moment they just stared, both unable to fully comprehend that this moment was actually taking place, that it was not just another dream. The Senshi of the Sea could see there was still pain and hesitation, still a good deal of self-loathing, which part of her was aware would need to be addressed before long. But that was for another time, a time when their bodies were not singing for every touch.  
She placed her own hand over Uranus', turning her head to kiss those slender fingers. The blonde seemed awestruck and for a moment, the anticipation of waiting for her to move was too much for Neptune, who shivered beneath her. This seemed to signal Uranus once more into action and she descended on the smaller girl, intent on her task. #

Haruka sighed and picked the log up out of the mud. It was cold, wet and mold was thriving in the woods around her. Her back was still sore from falling off her mount a few days earlier, still shaken by the vision she'd seen. Kazi was getting sick and she'd have to find a town soon. She'd never been in this part of the world before and wasn't used to the weather here. To add to her troubles, these woods were thick with wolves at night.  
"All that time at that school made us weak, hm, Kazi?" she asked miserably, wiping her running nose with a ragged cloth. Kazi sneezed besides her. The blonde shook her head. She was hungry and hunting, even gathering, hadn't been good. And she didn't trust the foliage enough to let Kazi eat it. "There's a road a little farther west, at least, that's what that farmer said." She put her hand on Kazi's muddy side, which was unusually warm.  
The miserable pair traveled without knowing any time, until they reached the road and moved along it, north. It wasn't until the wind had picked up and the light from a window caught Haruka's eye did they realize how tired they were.  
"Might as well ask there. Maybe we can work for a room and food…"  
An elderly woman answered the door when Haruka knocked. She squinted out into the evening air, trying to see who had come to her door. She must have been expecting someone, for she had a happy, expectant look on her face, which lessened only slightly when Haruka spoke, revealing herself to be a stranger.  
"Excuse me, kind miss, I was wondering if maybe my horse and I could find shelter here until the morning. We're willing to work for our room, if you please. Just a place by the fire or even a blanket in that stable you have out there would be a great help." She said as clearly as she could with the oncoming cold."Oh, of course dear. Come in, come in! Take your horse around back there, I'll have her take care of it when she gets home. I can't let you get sick, wouldn't be proper. We're always happy to have visitors here." The woman pointed to the side of the house, where the stable was connected with a Dutch door that only went up halfway. She ushered the pair in, ignoring Haruka's protest about the mess and led them to what was a very warm and cozy stable, giving Kazi a stall and pointing out the blankets, food and water for Haruka to prepare for Kazi, before leading Haruka into a small but clean living room.  
As she sat by the fire and the woman left to make her some hot tea, Haruka noticed an ornate sword and scabbard hanging on the mantle. A vague feeling of recognition ran down her spine and she gravitated towards it. As she reached for it, the door opened again. To her shock, a familiar voice called through the house.  
"Helena? Do we have a guest?" She heard the old woman shuffle into the front hall to greet the newcomer.  
"Why yes, a young traveler and their steed. Quite a lovely animal."  
"The traveler or the horse?" the newcomer joked. "You know you can't see well Hele, you should wait until I get back to open the door." "I thought it might be you dear… besides, I couldn't let them drown out there." The pair moved into the living room where Haruka was sitting. Haruka sat up in the battered chair and looked back to see…  
"Hello Haruka." Feril stood in the archway behind the old woman, a deer slung over her shoulder and a bow and quiver in her other hand. She set both down and whispered something quickly to the old woman, who smiled and picked up the deer as if it weighed nothing.  
"I'll leave you two alone. It's so nice you know each other." And she shuffled out again.  
"Feril…"  
"So you left the school?" Feril asked, sitting across from the girl and loosening her cloak. Haruka looked at the fire.  
"For a minute there, I thought you were here to bring me back." She said, still avoiding Feril's gaze.  
"Ha. I've finished my work for the Institute. My job was just to get you all enrolled and into training. I did that. I'm not paid to keep you there against your will. So, you're traveling again?"  
Haruka nodded. Feril stood and walked over to the mantle and picked a scroll from among the others and laid it on the table, pinning it flat with a dagger in one corner and a kettle on the one diagonal from it.  
"Why not stay here? We could use people like you, things are getting pretty heated up in Tern. Here's where we are." She placed a coin on a point on the long road along the Kacent Forest. Haruka leaned in to see the elaborate map she could trace her route along it with ease, finding the borders she had crossed out of the Moon Kingdom into Tern. Bordering both the Moon Kingdom and Tern sat Neglund.  
"You see, Queen Serenity was trying to avoid a confrontation between Tern and Neglund, one, because then she'll be stuck in the middle and will be forced to choose sides, two, because she hates war and it would definitely hit the Kingdom hard. But Neglund is having none of it, and is waiting here with their armies," she placed a line of coins. "So we Ternians aren't going to stand for that, so we've built up here, here and here," she placed coins opposite the others. "We could really use your support Haruka. You'd be well paid. Never have to crawl in a rainy night through the mud to beg for room and board ever again. Even without the Moon Kingdom's backing, we can't possibly lose a war with Neglund. We've been training for this for ages, they've just started mobilizing." Red-brown eyes met green ones and held them amount, reading the blonde's expression, before smiling and tapping the map.  
"Think about it," she left the map for Haruka to look over and disappeared into the kitchen.  
'Hm… what are these?' Haruka ran her fingers over symbols scattered across the map, that sparked her memory, but she didn't know why. There were ten symbols in all. Haruka noticed one fit with the symbol of the Moon Kingdom's, a crescent moon. She could see the faint lines of countries long since overrun, each holding a symbol.  
"What do these stand for?" she asked as Feril appeared again, holding a bucket of apples and a knife. Feril sat down and started peeling.  
"Hm?"  
"These symbols." Haruka pointed. Feril seemed to ponder over something a moment before deciding on telling her.  
"That's where you're all from."  
"What?"  
"This is yours." She pointed to a symbol with a circle and three lines attached and halved. "This is Usagi's," she pointed to the crescent moon, "And Mamoru is a Ternain," she ran her finger over the symbol closest to the home. After a quick sidelong glance at Haruka, she traced over the lost country between the ocean and the country where Haruka's sign lay.  
"This is Michiru's…" she muttered casually, pointing to a trident symbol. Haruka said nothing. 'Maybe she knows why I left… Maybe she really is here to bring me back, but…' she couldn't think of a plausible reason Feril would lie.  
"Dearie, don't eat them all!" a thick wooden bowl flew out of the kitchen and smacked Feril in the head as she was about to eat the apple she had just peeled.  
"Ow! I wasn't!" she complained, dropping the apple into the bowl and scowling in the direction of the kitchen.  
"Come and get the tea for our visitor," the old woman called.  
"Yes Hele," Feril laughed and disappeared into the kitchen.  
Haruka looked around. 'Stay here?' The fire had already warmed her up and she felt secure and peaceful here. The old woman seemed kind enough, and Feril knew about her powers, could help here hone them in fact. Now that Haruka could control them more, she could use them to her benefit, a way to make a living. Feril had said they needed people like her and the blonde was sure she had been talking about Haruka's abilities.  
"You don't have to decide tonight," Feril placed the mug in her hands, startling Haruka out of her thoughts. "Just think about it. If you don't want to, I'll take you as far as Kirsa when you're up for it. You'll be able to find something there. Unless, of course, you'd like to return to the school… Though I'd bet that's not on the top of your list. Drink up," she ordered, taking a gulp from a flask, which Haruka was certain wasn't tea.  
"Besides, you owe me an update. How have things been going since I left." Feril collapsed back into the chair again. Haruka looked at the map, searching it for Kirsa, and searching her own mind for what had happened since the other woman had left. She decided on letting it all out.  
"Well…" she began as she sat down across from the other woman "It's been chaos…"

# "This is stupid."  
Sailor Neptune his a small smile at her lover's disgruntled remark. Both wore long, thick, white robes over their Senshi uniforms, deep hoods shadowing their features.  
"My apologies for the inconvenience, Uranus," laughed the Moon King quietly, he and his wife seated on the thrones between them. "But Sailor Pluto's duties require her presence at the moment."  
Sailor Uranus made a slight noise and the Senshi of the Sea found herself rather grateful for the shadows of their hoods, unsure if she'd be able to keep a straight face if the Heavens Senshi's attitude persisted.  
"It's not the job I have a problem with, Majesty. I think the course of action is a waste."  
The Moon King stroked his beard thoughtfully. It had taken a great deal of time and effort to convince these Senshi to speak candidly with him and his young Queen and her held the opinions of his Kingdom's defenders in very high regard, much to the dismay of his Court advisors.  
"You saw it yourself, Uranus, the growing darkness in Neptune's Mirror." He covered his smile with his hand, though the gleam in his eyes went unchecked. He knew the Senshi of the Heavens to be wary of doubting her partner's abilities, but loathed to concede a point once she'd made it.  
Sailor Uranus shifted restlessly in the cover of her robes, painfully aware of possessing Neptune's undivided attention.  
"We have no desire to summon the other Senshi without due cause." The soft spoken young Queen came to Uranus' rescue. "We have weighed our options and this is our best chance. It is no reflection on your abilities to defend the Kingdom, merely a way to let you focus on the threats from outside the system."  
Sailor Neptune silently marveled at the beautiful woman's ability to identify and address the unspoken concerns of her people. The regal Queen customarily sat quietly at her husband's side in Court, but in private the King cleared differed to his wife's careful judgment.  
Their marriage had been a political arrangement, but the pair shared a genuine respect and affection that gained them a great deal of influence throughout the system.  
Their conversation was ended by the sound of the great doors swinging open.  
In strode the dark haired, stoic faced General of the Moon Kingdom's Elite Regiment, a woman who had aided and earned the trust of the Senshi on more than one occasion in the past.  
"Luna, slow down!" pled the white haired archivist scrambling in behind her.  
"Get a move on, Artemis!" hissed Luna, her nearly silent command carrying easily in the empty court.  
Behind them came the young Princess Serenity, a warmer, brighter image of her regal mother and a surprise to Uranus and Neptune. They shared an unseen glance as the Princess rushed to sit at her mother's feet. Suspicion of the Queen's intentions rose in their minds at the sad expression that flickered over her typically serene features.  
They had little time to dwell on these new thoughts as the Royal families of the Inner System paraded in, giving the two Senshi a strong wave of déjà vu, recalling their own night before the throne.  
The same mixture of arrogance-cloaking-fear and resignation sat in varying degrees on the features of those who ruled the system. Their chosen daughters kept close to their parents, clearly better informed as to the intent of this gathering than either the Princesses of Neptune and Uranus had been.  
Somewhat grudgingly, though empathy lay beneath, the two Senshi covertly examined their new comrades-to-be.  
Sailor Neptune eyed the Princess of Mercury, recognizing her as the same daughter who had been present at the gathering years ago, the night of Neptune's own awakening. The young Princess stood shy and nearest her father, but intelligent blue eyes scanned her surroundings, instinctively assessing the situations, judging values, distances and potential.  
Neptune couldn't help but smile when the blue haired girl's gaze flickered with a familiar intrigue, lingering on the auburn haired Princess of Jupiter.  
Beneath her hood, Sailor Uranus had caught the look as well, and sensed her partner reminiscing about their first encounter. The blonde sighed inwardly: Neptune made sure that the Senshi of the Heavens never forgot her initial fear-fueled cruelty to her now lover. She demanded retribution, the act in itself pleasant enough; the Senshi of the Depths just made certain that Uranus "repented" before sharing her forgiveness.  
The aqua haired beauty took a small moment to enjoy the seed of anticipation that had appeared between her and her love, fully aware that their next moment alone would be…intense.  
The Princess of Jupiter towered over her peers, her stance a strange mixture of proudly assertive, awe-struck and reverent while exuding a femininity that offered a beautiful compliment to the raw and evident power in her form.  
Green eyes, gentler than those belonging to the Senshi of the Heavens, surveyed the other Princesses, seeking out strength less apparent than her own.  
Her gaze was met and held by strong, clear blue eyes. The Princess of Venus gave a slight nod, acknowledging her impending sister-in-arms and Uranus and Neptune immediately identified that calm, collected, confident blonde as the soon-to-be leader of the Senshi of the Inner system.  
Lastly, eyes downcast, arms wrapped around herself, the Princess of Mars openly broadcasted the loneliness inherent in their position.  
Sailor Neptune saw something else, something the solitary beauty was trying to hide.  
Even as her violet gaze held to the floor, the raven-haired girl's intense, single minded focus separated her from the other girls.  
The subject of her intentionally covert attention sat, excited and unaware, at her mother's feet, her bright energy exerting an unconscious pull on the forlorn hearts around her.  
Sailor Neptune understood Princess Serenity's attraction, having felt it herself, having been briefly jealous at the speed and intensity at which the Princess had appeared in Uranus' heart, until she had understood why.  
The younger Serenity's warmth, her unabashed simplicity and complete sincerity was so novel, so unexpected, it was near impossible to build a defense against her. She had no hidden agenda and didn't take "no" for an answer. She had simply marched in and given her heart to all she encountered, collecting many in return, all of which she cherished, even while oblivious to her own possession of them.  
Neptune had conceded, knowing she was sharing her lover's heart with someone who would protect it and help it grow, making the young Serenity an ally. Sailor Neptune had earned her own place in the Heavens' Senshi's heart through blood, , sweat and tears and knew she had gained more for her trails and troubles.  
The Senshi of the Depths had been drifting in and out of the conversation between the rulers of the planets, having heard it all before, when the sound of the hall doors opening brought her immediately back. This was a private session of Court, with good reason, and anyone stumbling across them was a risk.  
She could feel Uranus bristle next to the King and the room fell silent, all eyes on the slowly growing passage.  
There was a collective gasp: A combination of awe at the sudden movement, too swift to follow that brought the cloaked Senshi to the doors, ready to take on any threat, and horror upon recognizing the intruders.  
Sailor Pluto gestured for Uranus and Neptune to stand down, her eyes promising all was well. The pair had some difficulty accepting this, given her traveling companions.  
A small, dark haired girl clung to Pluto's gloved hand, bright, intelligent eyes taking in the scene before her as her aged Protector entered behind them.  
"What is the meaning of this, bringing Destruction among us?!" Demanded the Lady of Venus, grabbing her daughter and pulling her close. The other families followed suit, an angry murmur growing in the chamber.  
"Peace, cousins." Coughed the old Protector, raising a gnarled and shaking limb. He shambled forward, the Senshi letting him pass with a look from the King.  
"Dear Serenity-sama," he rasped after bowing to the Royal family of the Moon. "I must beg your forgiveness, entering your fine Hall uninvited."He dipped again to the young Queen. Serenity rose from her throne and passed her daughter to take the old man's arm." You are always welcome in our Kingdom and our Court, Sharon-sama," she assured, leading him to the seat near hers left vacant by her daughter. The old man collapsed gratefully into the chair.  
"I stand in awe of the Moon's unparalleled hospitality," he breathed, nettling the other rulers.  
"What is going on?" boomed the Lord of Jupiter, turning to the Moon King for an explanation.  
"I trust my wife and yield to her wisdom in the realm of Magic and Mystics, my lords and ladies, and I would sincerely advise you to have faith in her."  
Sailor Neptune caught her lover's eye. While they knew the King held his Queen in high regard, neither would have guessed she held such sway.  
Charon waved his charge over, the girl reluctantly releasing Sailor Pluto's hand to go stand by her Protector.  
Neptune had a brief glimpse of just how isolated this young girl was. She was kept sequestered away for all practical purposes, prevented from making connections with anything or anyone outside of her Protector for fear of her Planet's power.  
"My tender lords and ladies," Charon drawled, a shaky hand extending to grasp his charge's shoulder. "I came with a pressing matter that this ceremony could address… a request." The thought seemed distasteful to the old man, even as he said it, drumming his knobby fingers along the girl's collarbone.  
"When one comes making 'requests' so heavily armed," noted the Regent of Mars, gesturing to the girl, "I believe that when a request is made in the same breath as a threat, that is a demand."  
The twisted fingers paused, the tension in the room painfully tangible.  
"You misrepresent me, my lord." Came Charon's pained yet sneering response. "The child is not my threat, but my request." The old man waited, enjoying holding the Court in thrall. But he knew he would need to be sincere if he had any chance of convincing them. He released his charge and steepled his fingers.  
"As you know, our King and Queen were lost to assassination. During this incident, their killer went after my charge as well, thinking a poor little babe easy pickings, I assume. Rather than falling as her parents did, the assassin made an attempt, partially successful, to bring out the power of her guardian planet, presumably to claim it as their own."  
"'Successful'?!" Demanded the Lord of Jupiter.  
"Partially." Charon repeated evenly, sensing his audience pulling away. "She did not come fully into her Senshi form, simply tapped into its power to save herself."  
Sailor Neptune felt a shiver run down her spine, a chill sweeping through her, a familiar chill. It usually accompanied the tangible presence and reality of Death, hovering over the remains of a battlefield, threatening to overwhelm her rational self with an infected fight-or-flight response.  
It was a sensation evidently shared within the room, fear in their eyes, moving unconsciously into combative stances, jaws set. Most of those present had been warriors in their own right, possessing a conditioned response to this presence.  
The only ones who appeared unfazed were the Moon Princess and her regal Mother, the King to a lesser extent, torn between his soldier's experience and his faith in his wife.  
Queen Serenity broke the uneasy spell with her soft voice.  
"Your request, Charon-sama?"  
It was evident the old Protector had an immense amount of respect for the young Queen, his gaze locked on her as he made his earnest plea.  
"Awaken her fully, as Sailor Saturn, stabilize her and teach her to control her power."  
"Absolutely not." The words left her mouth before she'd realized she was speaking, but Neptune found her words had been drowned out by an outcry of protest. She knew Uranus' hand waited, tightly gripping the hidden Space Sword. They were at the breaking point.  
"We are already sacrificing our daughters to you!" Came the accusing voice of the Lord of Mercury. "I, for one, do not intend to have her lost to the Senshi of Destruction."  
"Mercury-sama is right." Echoed the Lady of Venus. "You have no right to decide this, we're the ones losing our children."  
"I have long felt that to be unfair." Noted Queen Serenity calmly. "Which is why my own daughter will be joining ranks with your children." The announcement caught the room off guard, all save the Moon family and Sailor Pluto. The Princess did her best to look prepared, though she kept shooting excited looks at her proud father.  
"That's asinine." Neptune was the only one who heard Uranus comment, feeling the unease in her lover at the thought of the tender Princess entering their rough ranks.  
"Still, awaking Sailor Saturn is against Universal Law, it comes with grave repercussions." The Lord of Mercury shared knowledgably. "Like the end of the world."  
"It can be achieved at a much lower cost." Assured the Protector. "If she is awakened alongside the others, then brought directly into the passages of Time, she will not execute her inherent duty immediately, giving her time to take control of herself."  
"And where do you get this theory?" Spat the Lord of Jupiter. At this, the Protector looked to the Queen, then down at his lap, eyeing his weak hands.  
"I received a prophecy from a seer." He informed.  
"Which seer?" queried the Lady of Venus. All the Royals present were extremely curious now, each kept a close eye on the seers of their respective worlds and it would be an act of betrayal had any passed such a prophecy on without letting their masters know.  
"It was simply signed from the Moon Kingdom." He looked to Serenity for support.  
"Well?" The Regent of Mars turned to the young Queen.  
"We have no such seer in our Court." Serenity informed casually, lifting a hand to cut off the Regent as he began to interrupt. "But there is a way to verify the prophecy as real."  
The room was still, anticipation in the air, curiosity overtaking fear by leaps and bounds.  
"The sorority our daughters are entering comes with grave danger, yes, but their responsibilities do not entirely outweigh the power they receive to attend to them." Serenity noted, and to everyone's surprise, even Neptune's, gestured for the Senshi of the Sea to come over. Careful hands reached up and removed the girl's hood, draping it over her shoulders and Sailor Neptune stood revealed to the gathering. Sailor Uranus removed her own hood, her expression making it clear she was still unhappy about this turn of events. The Senshi-to-be marveled at the newly revealed pair. They had seen Sailor Pluto before, she had delivered the summons personally. But the identities of the other awakened had been kept fairly secret.  
"Neptune? And Uranus? Is this some ploy to bring power to the Outer System, awaken Saturn and give them free reign?" came the suspicious query from the Lord of Jupiter, whose world had been rather vocal about their sense that they belonged among the decidedly more powerful planets of the Outer System, not the Inner.  
"I didn't even know the Uranians had a daughter to give…" murmured the Lady of Venus and Neptune sighed inwardly at the faint blush of shame on her lover's cheeks. It had taken a long time to make Uranus comfortable in her femininity, having been raised as a boy, and she tended to revert when she was made uncomfortable. Sailor Neptune found it very unfortunate, because she felt her love looked as amazing in a dress as she did in her men's clothes and quite enjoyed the contrast.  
In spite of their parents, the young girls stood mesmerized by the powerful and beautiful soldiers before them, waiting with bated breath for a display of the power Serenity had mentioned.  
"I assure you, Sailors Uranus and Neptune were awakened earlier both in an attempt to avoid the sacrifice of others and because they were needed and the only ones old enough for the position at the time. They have served that cause admirably, but our enemies spreading beyond their capable abilities and we need more soldiers to face them. Now, if you please, Sailor Neptune, your Mirror."  
There was a collective gasp as the Senshi of the Sea revealed her talisman, the Deep Aqua Mirror and held it before, unsure of what the Queen wished, but fully aware of what she had just done. This was a power play, Neptune marveled, regarding the young Serenity thoughtfully. The Queen had gathered them all here like this, revealed both her relationship with the Protector of Saturn and the identity of her guardians so casually, it couldn't be anything but a warning to the other rulers of the System, an open display of the influence she wielded. It was calculating, ingenious and had the aqua haired beauty not been so impressed, she might have felt used.  
"Can you look for the prophecy, determine if it came from truth or was it fabricated?"  
For a moment, Sailor Neptune was confused as to why she had asked for verification, as opposed to tracking down this supposed seer. Just like the other rulers, the Moon Kingdom kept a very close eye on its prophets and if this fortune proved true, it would denote a powerful seer indeed. But the Queen's gaze revealed no answer and so she did as she was told.  
The images flashed before blue eyes as the Mirror went about its task, too quick for anyone else to see, drawing Neptune in, filling her thoughts with what lay reflected in the glass.  
Threads, millions upon millions of threads, shining and interwoven.  
Expert hands moving, both ancient and pristine at the same time. The fingers paused, resting upon a single thread, choosing its path.  
The young girl, Princess of Saturn, alone in the dark, the mark of her guardian upon her brow, glowing with a violet light. The young Princess fell to the floor, afraid and isolated. The seal was breaking, the Senshi within rising to the surface. With no hand to hold, no path to follow, there was only one way out.  
'_Neptune._'  
The Senshi of the Depths blinked, shaking the vision off and glancing up. It felt like ages had passed but it had clearly only been a minute or so. Questioning gazes sat fixed on her, all but for one, belonging to her love, who had called her silently out of that dark place.  
'_I'm fine._' She assured silently, blue eyes catching green. The Mirror beckoned her back, it had more to say.  
There she was again, standing before the Princess of Saturn, that terrible sign threatening to unleash the Soldier of Ruin. But this time, Neptune moved forward, on instinct, reached out her hand to this poor girl who housed the end of the world. The crying Princess looked up, suddenly aware of the other's presence and Sailor Neptune saw in her eyes someone quite like herself, the ancient soul of a Senshi. She saw the outstretched hand, but didn't recognize it immediately, it was a foreign gesture. Tentatively, she reached out her own, as though expecting Sailor Neptune to draw back or lash out, but when neither occurred, she placed her small, trembling hand in the steady gloved one.  
Sailor Neptune felt warm, a wave of kind energy washing over her. Someone else stood before her, clasping her hand and she recognized Sailor Saturn through some long lost lifetime. Sailor Saturn smiled at her friend, sharing her strength, her greatly feared power and realization swept through the Senshi of the Sea. Sailor Saturn was not merely the Senshi of Ruin and Destruction, but also the Senshi of Rebirth. Her power was just as pure, her light just as bright as her sisters-in-arms, she'd simply never had the chance to show it. Sensing her revelation, Sailor Saturn smiled and gave her new friend's hand a gentle squeeze, breaking her gently out of her trance.  
Neptune looked up from the Mirror, taking in a slow, deep breath and holding it to her chest. Her eyes drifted down to the lonely Princess of Saturn and she couldn't help the small smile that found its way to her lips, remembering Sailor Saturn's warmth.  
"The prophecy is true. By awakening Sailor Saturn now, by allowing her to join us, we can tap into her powers of Rebirth, her strength will aid us, not be our end." She murmured, a little overwhelmed by the strange surge of joy in her heart.  
"I refuse to allow this!" came the shrill cry from the Lady of Venus.  
Princess Serenity rose to her feet and moved to stand by her mother, placing herself between the angry royalty and the small girl. She gave a warm smile to the Princess of Saturn.  
"I hope we can be good friends and Senshi together." She announced happily. The Lady of Venus opened her mouth to protest further, but her daughter stepped forward, catching her off guard.  
"Mother, I don't believe it is really your choice to make." She noted coolly, moving forward and dipping her head to the Princess of Saturn, who, somewhat bewildered, returned the gesture.  
"If Neptune-sama has looked into the Aqua Mirror and foreseen that Sailor Saturn will be a valuable ally, then I, for one, would be glad to have her with us, rather than against us."  
"That is the most logical option." Came the soft voice of the Princess of Mercury as she stepped away from her father and towards the others.  
"Is it not better to have a powerful ally than fear the rise of a dire foe?" the Princess of Mars noted quietly and the Princess of Jupiter nodded in agreement, both moving to stand with the other Princesses and for the briefest moment, Neptune caught a gleam of triumph in Queen Serenity's eyes.  
'…did she _plan_ this?!' The Senshi of the Sea couldn't believe it, and the gleam was gone, replaced by a solemn, thoughtful look. 'Did she just use her daughter…? No, there's no way for her to have guessed…'  
"You would turn our own children against us?!" snarled the Lady of Venus, stepping forward menacingly, but the Lord of Mercury placed a hand on her shoulder, making her pause.  
"Daughter, have you thought this through?" He queried sternly and the blue haired Princess nodded, too nervous to trust her voice.  
"Venus-sama, we came here knowing we would lose our daughters." He turned his attention to the irate woman. "They are to become our protectors now, and we must be able to trust their judgment, our lives, and the lives of our people depend on it. Please, do not let your grief tarnish their sacrifice. Trust them, trust in the Queen…" He glanced up to Serenity, who showed no change in her expression, waiting patiently. "She is clearly wise… and perhaps more powerful than I may have believed. So come, cousins, I believe our task is complete." He gestured to the doors. "I would like very much to share a toast with you all, to our fine Sailor Senshi."  
The other rulers hesitated, swayed by his reason, but held by fear.  
"You are certain?" asked the Lady of Venus of her daughter, who smiled.  
"I am, mother. I'll write as often as I can."  
"And you?" came the gruff bark of the Lord of Jupiter.  
"I'm as ready as you made me." Assured the Princess of Jupiter with a fierce expression.  
The Regent of Mars had no words for his raven haired charge, merely placed a kind hand over hers, meeting that violet gaze and sharing a secret thought, before smiling and standing on tiptoe to kiss her cheek. He turned to leave, waving the other rulers onward.  
"I'll join you for that toast, I believe." He murmured wearily to the Lord of Mercury and reluctantly, the parents filed out, glancing back for the last time at their daughters, knowing that even if they met again, they would never return.  
The Court was silent as the doors closed and for a moment, they all absorbed the gravity of what had just taken place.  
"Thank you, Serenity-sama." Murmured Charon, rising from his seat. "And thank you, Serenity-hime, you are a kind and beautiful girl. I wish you only the best, and with a mother like yours, I'm sure you'll get it." He learned in to kiss the confused girl on the top of her head and smiled at her mother. "You're take care of my Princess?" he asked, genuine affection in his voice.  
"Of course, Charon-sama, as though she were my own." The Queen assured. The old Protector nodded and sighed, shuffling out of the Court without another word, giving the young, dark haired Princess a squeeze on the shoulder as he passed.  
"Come now, dearest. It's growing late and I believe there is still much to do." The Moon King reminded gently, descending from his throne as the doors closed behind Charon.  
"Yes, thank you. Would you take the girls and arrange the circles?"  
The King nodded and held out his arm for his daughter, who gestured for the others to follow. It was time to begin the ceremony.  
"Serenity-sama," Neptune caught the Queen before she followed the others, pulling her aside.  
"Hm?"  
"Why didn't you have me seek out the seer?"  
The young Queen smiled sadly.  
"I have been seeking the seer myself, through my dreams, for some time now. It is my belief that this is a very powerful seer indeed and as of yet, I haven't been able to locate them. I am under the impression I am being blocked, kept from finding their identity and for now, that is fine. As for tonight, I did not want you to fail before the Lords and Ladies, it would have complicated things greatly. It is no judgment on your abilities, I assure you, merely a precaution."  
Sailor Neptune nodded and moved to follow after the others.  
"And Neptune?"  
She glanced back.  
"If you cannot find the seer, don't lose hope. As your power grows, so does the Mirror's. In the end, it will show you want you seek, just have faith."#

*********

AN: R&R people, It's my lifeblood. And now, for your reading "pleasure", the original Author's Note from when I first wrote the last part of this chapter, years ago!

Author: Short chapter, for once. ((It was at the time))  
Haruka: You made me leave Michi!? For good!? I can't stay! I have to go back or the damn ending will never come!  
Michiru: Or I could follow you…  
Feril: At any rate, why am I letting some crotchety old bag push me around with bowls? Hm? First, I'm Serenity's bitch—  
Author: Not how I would put it, but—  
Feril: Then this? And why the hell aren't I ruling the whole damn world? I am a Queen you know!  
Author: Not in this. O.O RUN AWAY!(Takes off full speed to escape the angry women.)  
R&R, please! Flames will be used to cook my squirrel-powder stew! The Ears


	43. Chapter 43: Birthright Burden

Michiru blinked past the beads of sweating that slipped past her brow, her steely gaze set dead on the burly man before her, all the while holding his circling partner in her other senses. Each of these men were easily twice her size and the aqua haired beauty ached all over from their enthusiastic strikes. She needed to end this, now.

**Chapter 43: Birthright Burden**

The man in front of her charged, his expert muscles sending him flying at her with little warning. Pushing back the initial, instinctual panic response that had diminished to barely noticeable of late, Michiru sucked in a deep breath, holding her ground as the massive body hurled towards her. As he crossed the line she'd mentally placed, the halfway point from his starting position and herself, she sensed his partner spring into action as well  
The girl dropped a few inches, her open hands swinging forward to greet her first attacker, ignoring his partner for the split second it took her to twist herself around and push forward, meeting her opponent sooner than he'd calculated and dipping under him, just below his arcing swing, placing one hand at his collarbone and the other flat against his navel and shifting her weight so that she became a guiding object of his momentum, sending her first attacker sailing over her head and crashing into the wall behind her, before she dropped to all fours, sweeping her leg out to disrupt the faltering steps of his partner and send him to the floor.  
A few choice swears escaped the second man as his back hit the ground, but he was an experience fighter and threw his weight to try and spring back up to his feet. But Michiru was quick, once again using her opponent's movement against him, flipping him over and delivering a sharp kick to his neck. The man choked and wheezed, throwing up his hands in desperation, but his opponent was a cold and avenging sea goddess, intent on her task.  
"Kaioh-san?"  
Michiru stepped back from her prey at the call of a timid looking messenger, who was staring at the fallen men in a mix of fear and awe. She reached up, pulling her hair back into the ponytail it had strayed from, out of her face and eyes.  
"A message from the Queen…" the poor boy held out the missive with a shaking hand and Michiru sighed, moving over to take it from him. She didn't miss the small flinch he tried to hide when her hand brushed his and for a flash second, she was filled with contempt for the weak, trembling form before her. For a moment, that avenging sea goddess surfaced in her mind. If he was going to fear her, it was going to be because she gave him good reason to.  
The thought passed quickly as she met his gaze. He couldn't have been much younger than she was and yet, she felt eons older. He was just a frightened child. He bowed and practically ran off.  
"That's it for the day, I take it?" came the muffled assessment from the Captain of the Guard who was picking himself up off the floor against the wall where he'd been thrown.  
"Hai." Came Michiru's curt reply as she scanned the parchment before rolling it up and tucking it into the folds of her gi. She was gone without a word, before he could say any more.

Haruka Tenoh let out a low groan as the medic applied a salve to her minor cuts, scrapes and bruises. Every inch of her ached, calling out for attention and relief that would not come. Every fiber of her being settled into the same mantra, 'I blame Feril.'.  
The blonde leaned back onto the cot at the healer's orders, so he could attend to the front of her, closing her eyes to calm unpleasant thoughts at his professional hands. 'Maybe I should kill her in her sleep…' she considered half-seriously, thinking of the woman who had put her in such a condition.  
In the months she had traveled with Feril, the strange woman had not let Haruka anywhere near a battlefield, assigning her to work with the armory, medical tent or animal handlers. In fact, Haruka had never seen the full camp of Feril's army, did not know its full scope, having been isolated to a small section, kept under close and constant watch by either Feril or her second in command.  
Even as her thoughts turned to him, Feril's General, Kamui Bladesong, suddenly towered in the tent opening like an ominous thundercloud. Haruka had no idea how someone so huge could move so silently, hide so effectively. Yet, he was constantly surprising her, appearing as if out of thin air at her side. He was a man of few words, very few to Haruka at least, and the blonde had the sense that he was always irritated with her.  
"The arena, noon." He informed, holding out the padded training armor and battered sword Haruka had come to loathe.  
In the odd light of the tent, she could see another feature of the seven-foot-plus man that unnerved her. Not always visible, but apparent in his touch. Kamui always wore long bracers, bracelets or strips of cloth around his forearm, a few inches down from his elbow. The skin above whatever garment covered his arm that day had a sheen to it, the glow of life and power. Below the covering, however, there was something about the man's hands that made all the hairs on Haruka's neck stand at attention. His touch was always cool, no, cold. There was something unnatural at work there, something _wrong_. But there was little time to dwell on it now.  
"I thought she was gone." Haruka replied, ignoring the outstretched bundle. "We already had our match at the beginning of the week."  
Kamui made a slight movement, barely noticeable, but the healer leapt up and scurried out of the room, clearly at the large man's unspoken request. He had been obviously listening intently to them while trying to look like he wasn't, but Haruka liked having a witness around the intimidating Kamui, not that she thought it would make a difference in the long run.  
"She just got back this morning, so you have an extra match this week. Consider it a birthday gift." He informed, stepping forward and setting the bundle against her chest, daring her to refuse it. Haruka stared at him, her initial thoughts of spiteful defiance wiped away by his strange choice of words.  
"'Birthday'?" she repeated, wracking her mind. She hadn't really ever kept track of her birthday, there seemed no point to it after her parents died. But Kamui's words rang true, felt right. Kamui caught her expression and his usual stoic face relaxed with a look like sympathy.  
"Here."His tone was softer, kinder, as he set the bundle down beside her and picked up the tub of salve the healer had left. Somewhat unnerved, Haruka sat patiently as his cold fingers finished applying it to her flesh wounds.  
"She has a surprise for you today." He informed quietly. Haruka had no idea why he was talking to her now, his distaste for the blonde girl's presence had been more than evident since she'd arrived. His sudden and uncharacteristic conversation made her nervous for what the day held.  
"A surprise?" she finally tried, realizing he didn't intend to say more on his own.  
"You're 17 now. We can officially enlist you."  
Haruka stared. She'd seen plenty younger than she was working in Feril's army, serving in positions she herself had taken in her childhood.  
"What do you mean enlist me? I'm not enlisted already?"  
"Enlist you as who you really are. Don't worry, she'll explain everything." He stood abruptly, moving out of the tent, leaving a somewhat bewildered Haruka to slip into her training armor and race after him. Noon was fast approaching.

"You're an ass." Haruka hissed through clenched teeth. She was favoring her shoulder, which throbbed from Feril's last brutal strike. A crowd of soldiers surrounded the ring in unsettling silence; a crowd that had grown larger every match since Haruka had arrived with Feril a month or so ago. They had traveled, just the two of them, for some time, Feril disappearing some nights, only to reappear at dawn to continue on their way. The warrior woman had received an enthusiastic welcome from her soldiers, who had seemed entirely indifferent to her blonde companion.  
Then the training had begun, which seemed to involved Feril regularly dealing out a bi-weekly beating that left Haruka feeling humiliated and sore from head to toe. She figured it was some sort of hazing process, but that didn't mean her pride didn't fume at each defeat.  
"That's not very sporting," Feril noted with a smile, swinging her quarterstaff at the blonde's knees, forcing Haruka to step back. The non-bladed weapon added insult to injury, a pointed remark to the gap in their skill levels.  
On another level, Haruka hated her own weapon. It was bulky, heavy with no touch of grace. She would have felt far more comfortable with the blade Kasui Shogomaru had given her, all those years ago, but she had lost it in the duel that had prompted her flight from the Institute and into Feril's company. This new sword reminded her with every strike of the one she had lost, and with it, the world she'd left behind.  
As another thrust slipped past the dark haired warrior woman, Haruka had had enough, and ignoring her training, dug the blade into the ground and charged Feril barehanded. There was a small thrill of pleasure when she caught surprise, so rare in those red-brown eyes as Feril dropped her own weapon and reached up to block the kick aimed for her head.  
"A bit unorthodox." She noted, her left hand sweeping up to try and catch Haruka behind the knee, but the blonde wasn't ready to give up her new advantage so quickly. Her leg lifted, escaping Feril's attempted strike, before slamming back down on her shoulder. Feril's legs buckled and for a moment, Haruka thought she might have actually grounded her opponent.  
Green eyes glimpsed the glance around their training arena, the second-quick scan. Feril was looking for something, someone. Haruka took the distraction at the opportunity it was and her right fist shot out for Feril's jaw.

# Uranus slammed her fist into Feril's waiting hand and the small girl stumbled back a few steps before recovering and falling back into stance, panting with exertion.  
The Senshi of the Heavens was a brutal sparring partner, but the young solider wouldn't trade places with anyone, no matter how many times she left these sessions nursing bruised and battered self. No matter how much the gleam in those green eyes told her the blonde Senshi was enjoying her pain.#

Haruka blinked, her head swimming in a mix of pain and confusion from the thing she'd just seen and Feril's vicious retaliation in the form of a elbow to the face. She stumbled back, a hand flying up to her head as she struggled to clear her vision.  
But her sparring partner showed no mercy for her condition and leapt forward, catching her free arm and twisting it behind her.

# Sailor Uranus sank her knee into Feril's back.  
"Give." She ordered as the young girl squirmed beneath her, determined to break her hold. Uranus scowled and with one little movement dislocated the girl's shoulder. Feril muffled her cry of pain by pressing her face into the stone floor and Uranus moved to her feet, leaving the exhausted solider to roll onto her back, cradling her arm.  
"Sometimes you just have to admit when you're beat." The Senshi of the Heavens tossed the gasping girl a towel to clean up with and left the training room. #

"What's wrong?" Even through the storm occupying her mind, Haruka was present enough to be irritated at the levelness of Feril's tone, the lack of strain or effort in her breathing.  
"It's the hallucinations again." Haruka responded through gritted teeth, assessing her situation and her options. Feril was once again distracted, reading the crowd. Haruka slammed her head back into the woman's face. To her surprise, her plan worked, Feril released her arm and fell back.  
'Too easy.' Haruka dove away and dropped into a defensive position, trying to figure out what the warrior woman had up her sleeve. Feril had scooped up the staff again and Haruka briefly entertained the idea of leaving her own weapon where it lay, but decided she needed the reach; Feril had a nasty habit of taking the sword when given the chance and beating Haruka with both weapons simultaneously.  
Grudgingly, the blonde exhumed her sword from where she'd planted it.  
Feril stood a moment, considering, before stepping back, away from Haruka. At some unseen gesture, the arena gate swung wide open and Haruka was greeted with the sight of a fresh faced man in a suit of pristine and elaborate training armor, wielding a gleaming blade. Feril gestured for the man to take her place and calmly walked out of the circle without so much as a word of explanation to the bewildered blonde.  
Haruka looked into the smug features of her new opponent and wanted to kill him.

"I believe we asked you to have the candidate ready. You give him to us half-beaten and tired? That's hardly fair play."  
Feril smiled with a false sweetness at the nobleman standing next to her. His soldiers stood apprehensively where they could to try and see the fight, more than a little intimidated by her own, rougher looking troops.  
"I told you, Haruka's not a candidate. That's the last of the Tenoh line in that arena, and you will acknowledge it." Dark eyes held the nobleman without flinching, as firm as her tone.  
"Convenient we haven't stumbled across this young 'Tenoh' until his 17th birthday." He noted bravely. "And after we informed you that you could no longer command without the seal of a Lord from a Tern House. I would pay handsomely for an ounce of your luck, Feril-san."  
"You forget, I already have a Lord from a Tern House in my ranks. Kamui-"  
"A self-admitted thief with no corporeal claim to the Bladesong line!" The man practically spat the words, his disgust at the idea of someone he considered common being in any way noble momentarily making him forget his fear of the woman next to him.  
"Yet you've never held audience to his case." Feril returned coldly, her ears perking up at the sound of blades locking. She didn't need to watch the fight, she already knew the outcome.  
"There is no other noble who would vouch for the validity of his claim. It is the same reason you have been denied peerage. You hold a title out of courtesy, _Lady_, for all that you have achieved for Tern, but your voice carries no more weight off the battlefield than 'Lord' Bladesong's."  
"Careful now." Feril murmured and to his credit, the nobleman did seem vaguely aware he had just crossed into a dangerous place. "There are lands where my title is far more than a courtesy, sir." She cocked her head towards the arena the nobleman turned to see a rather irritated looking Haruka standing over the form of his champion, who was curled in the fetal position in the mud. Visibly shaken, he hurried away to declare the victor.

Haruka eyed the nobleman entering the arena, distaste rolling in her gut. She toyed with the idea of pretending she thought he was another sparring partner and kicking him around a bit. Green eyes sought out Feril in the crowd. The flecks of deep red nestled in earthen-brown caught her attention and she searched the woman's features for any sign of approval or lack there of for her plan, but Feril's expression made it clear. Haruka could do as she pleased.  
Unconsciously, Haruka's finger's flexed around the sword, a feral grin coming across her face at the thought of beating this man to a pulp, unleashing her power. She wanted him to know fear, pain. The red of Feril's eyes seemed to spread out, like blood spilling across dirt and Haruka felt the seductive pull of violence itching at her fingertips. Every cut and bruise was singing out, adrenaline rushing through her. They wanted vengeance. They wanted this man to pay for the thrill of pain that now pulsed from her limbs.  
A wind howled and wrapped around her, sweeping through the camp, a herald of her dark desires and Haruka felt her features relax, her body responding to intent.  
Like coming up for air, Haruka was suddenly pulled out of her trance. Kamui stood at Feril's side, his hand on the warrior woman's shoulder, his expression cautious. Feril was clearly unamused by his presence.  
'He interrupted something…' Haruka thought, now aware that the nobleman was trying to get her attention, trying not to yell over the wind.  
The blonde turned to face him, towering over him as he spoke loudly to be heard, congratulating her on her victory. Haruka didn't really hear much of what he had to say, listening more to the wind than his little speech. Her blank expression clearly unnerved him, but he kept trying, a nervous, false smile guarding his lips. Haruka eyed his throat, considering all the different ways she could stop the useless noise that was his voice.  
"-it takes more than some skill with a blade to clarify your lineage. Though I must say, using Drusis Tenoh's sword is a bit of tell in your favor. If we can reclaim the lands he pledged to Neglund, it would be a great boon."  
Haruka started, looking up into that uncertain, squirming gaze. The weapon in her hand suddenly felt sticky, unwieldy.  
"My uncle…?" she murmured, the wind dying down.  
"Yes, I believe that's right." The nobleman nodded, somewhat perplexed. "Feril said you were Koamara's child, yes?"  
Haruka nodded numbly. The little man smiled as though he'd won a prize.  
"Well, the resemblance is striking, you're the mirror image of him at your age."  
"Mmm, Koamara had a bit more meat on his bones."  
Feril's voice made the man jump and Haruka turned to face her, seeking answers. The warrior woman didn't meet her gaze, instead patting the blonde on the back and flashing an insincere smile to the nobleman.  
"But we'll get Haruka here into real fighting shape in no time." Feril smiled pointedly down at the nobleman's champion, who was only now struggling to his feet. The noble frowned and looked away.  
"Then the test will commence at sundown."  
"See you then." Feril said with a wide grin and the noble and his champion hurried off, their men close on their heels. They weren't even out of earshot as Feril turn to her own troops and grabbed Haruka's free hand, lifting it high.  
"Your new Captain!" she crowed, resulting in a booming, raucous cheer from the gathered soldiers. Feril released her and moved to leave once more, but Haruka reached out to stop her.  
"My uncle?" she hissed, her grip on the sword white-knuckled.  
"I'll explain later. Go wash up, you have a ceremony to attend." She was gone before Haruka could protest, the sea of soldiers swarming in to congratulate her and introduce themselves to their newest commander.

Haruka Tenoh stormed into Feril's tent and threw down the weapon, her uncle's sword. It clattered to the warrior woman's feet and lay there looking rather ashamed. Feril, for her part, continued selecting ingredients for her tea from a row of jars on her shelf.  
"My uncle?" Haruka swallowed hard, trying to take the high pitch planted by her rage out of her voice. "My uncle!" she hissed, clearly at a loss for words, in spite of the speech she'd run through in her head on the way over.  
"Drusis." Feril reminded helpfully, picking up some indistinguishable dried root from a jar, sniffing it tentatively. She made a face and a gagging noise, before shrugging and dropping the root into the mortar.  
Haruka stared, momentarily distracted from her anger.  
"...Are you five?" she demanded in exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air. Feril stared at her blankly.  
"Move." the blonde commanded, shooing Feril away from the ingredients and measuring them out herself.  
"What was I saying?"  
"Drusis' sword."  
"Right!" she turned and leveled the pestle at the dark haired woman, who, to her credit, wore a rather impressive mask of feigned innocence.  
"After what he did!"  
"Which?"  
Haruka paused. For whatever reason, she had simply assumed Feril knew more about her life than she did, which, in all fairness, was usually the case. But currently, she could not recall which of her uncle's sins she had actually discussed with Feril.  
"He... He betrayed my family. He's the reason they were murdered..." she was stumbling through it, her back to Feril now, whose blank face wasn't offering any assistance. Various dried plants bore the brunt of her frustration as she crushed and ground them between stone.  
"He kidnapped M-me... and..." she couldn't bring herself to say her name. All those memories, all those thoughts that haunted her since leaving the school, she kept them at bay, held back by a deliberate and fortified dam of denial and forced distraction. Saying her name, even letting herself think it could burst that dam in an instant, bringing an end-of-days flood of thoughts and feelings Haruka Tenoh did not feel prepared to deal with. So she suppressed it, pushed it down.  
"He was an evil man." was her final protest, eyes locked on the contents of her mortar.  
"Yes." Feril nodded sagely and Haruka briefly contemplated chucking the heavy stone objects at the woman's head.  
"All very good reasons for you to kill him." she continued, breaking Haruka out of her fantasies. "For me to..."  
"Kill him, yes. Which you did after a rather dramatic confrontation and battle. His manservant Chen has already testified to your terrifying prowess. He also said he witnessed you relieving your dead uncle of his blade, claiming it as a trophy and the symbol of some promise you made to your father, blah, blah, blah..." Feril waved a dismissive hand.  
Haruka stared at her.  
"I did, did I?"  
Feril nodded with a grin.  
"Glad you're catching up. I needed the nobles to believe you were Drusis' killer, so I may have manipulated the facts a little." Feril moved over to her table, covered in a stack of papers. She haphazardly shifted through them before extricating a small notebook and tossing it to Haruka.  
Haruka flipped through it, quickly recognizing it as a written account of Chen's "testimony". "...I 'fell to [my] knees and called to the gods to bear witness to [my] vengeance'?"  
Feril again nodded solemnly.  
"Personally, I felt you went a little over the top but Chen was insistent that the report be entirely accurate."  
"Was he now?" Haruka sighed and closed the report. "They've all read this?"  
"Yup." came Feril's cheery response. Haruka stood silent a long moment.  
"I have sort of a personal question..." she started softly.  
"Hm?"  
"Are you the devil?"  
"Depends who you ask." Feril noted casually, moving back to smell the concoction. "Perfect!" "I'm going to kill you one day." Haruka promised with a friendly smile and a pat on the back. "I know." Feril smiled back and poured the powder into her cup.

"You're sending me away...?" Michiru was entirely perplexed. The regal woman before her had spent the last few months instilling in her the fragility of the peace the Moon Kingdom currently clung to, the neutrality that was quickly making their borders a volatile line. Queen Serenity had impressed upon her ward the grave importance of her training, her full awakening as Sailor Neptune and the power that would accompany that.  
Power that would guard the Moon Kingdom.  
"The Lord Regent has requested that you return as soon as you were old enough to join the Peerage, to attend to matters of state. Technically, none of your family's holdings have come under my rule, so were I to keep you here against the Regent's summons, I would be guilty of kidnapping, holding you hostage." Serenity sat, running her fingers over the pieces of a strange game that inhabited a private corner of her chambers. Michiru didn't know its significance, the pieces never moved and Serenity clearly didn't want it disturbed. It was one of the few things the elegant Queen returned to, as though it possessed some calming properties unknown to others. They sat in silence a moment, Michiru trying to process this new information.  
When she's first heard, the aqua haired beauty had expected to feel upset, a sense of loss at the thought of leaving the only land she'd known as home, or fear and uncertainty of this new place. In reality, she felt neither.  
In spite of all the care and training she'd received, the kindness the beautiful Queen had showered on her or even the secret she shared with the others of Tower Dorm, Michiru realized that at her core, she felt no loyalty to the Moon Kingdom. The part of her, of Sailor Neptune, that had refused Kaori's offer, had slipped off into the shadows some time ago, following her heart's true loyalty, even unreciprocated.  
Michiru Kaioh felt a little bit guilty, sitting across from the woman that had done so much for her and feeling this way. But the now ever present thoughts of Sailor Neptune helped her justify her case. In truth, Queen Serenity's actions hadn't even begun to repay the reborn Senshi for service rendered. The true Moon Kingdom had already received one life from Sailor Neptune, she saw no reason to automatically pledge her next one to this comparatively fledgling state.  
"This is not some kind of banishment." the Queen's soft tones broke through Michiru's deep thoughts, gently guiding her back. A tender hand reached out, resting on Michiru's arm. It's touch was warm and kind, loving in a way that made Michiru's heart pain for her lost mother. She had to resist the sudden urge to lay her head in the regal woman's lap and cry. "Whatever you decide to do, Kaioh-san, you will always have a home here. As a token of my appreciation, I will be sending you with the _Depth'sAngel_."  
This once again caught her off guard. The _Angel_ was the jewel of the Moon Kingdom's Navy. It's presence and threat alone had long kept the Kingdom's trading fleet safe from harm.  
"It will come with a full crew and all the supplies you'll need forvyour journey. They will follow your every command as well as instruct you in all the ship's duties, in case you feel so inclined." Her hand fell away, drifting over the board, slender fingers tracing over the intricate pieces. Michiru watched her absently, her mind set on the gateway that had just swung wide open before her.  
"When am I to return?" she murmured.  
"That is your choice."  
Michiru had no words to respond. The Queen's demeanor told her she didn't need to.

Well after Michiru Kaioh had left her chambers, Queen Serenity lifted a piece from the board, shifting it out of play. Hundreds of miles away, in the shadows of an empty command tent, an identical board glowed fainted and shifted to match its partner.

"...I own a city?"  
Feril smiled at her traveling companion.  
"Its a bit more complicated than that, but in a nutshell, yes. Your family actually had a great deal of assets and now that you're the confirmed heir to the Tenoh line, they're yours, with a few strings attached. In the absence of your father and uncle, people have been placed in charge. I did what I could to preserve your father's intentions but I'm no Tenoh and time wasn't always on my side. We have some cleaning up to do."  
Haruka surprised herself with the grin that spread across her face, the thrill that shot down her arms into her fingertips. She was excited, energized by the thought of a real fight. A fight for something that was hers. A fight in which she'd get to test her new weapon, currently bundled and bound to Kazi's saddle. It sang to her as they rode, calling her name.  
'Patience.' she spoke to it in her thoughts, catching herself before the words left her mouth.  
Feril was watching her closely out of the corner of those strange, dark eyes, an absent hand stroking Syn's neck.  
'It won't be long now... _Patience_.'

AN: Sorry for such a short chapter, I was really struggling to get through it. I promised minimum of a chapter a month though, and as I have a few hours left in May, here you go. Please R&R, it is the juice that keeps these twisted wheels of creativity turning. I hope to get in two updates in this coming month, but June is going to be ridiculously busy, so who knows. The end is near! R&R, and thanks for reading this far!


	44. Chapter 44: Valkyrie Waltz

AN: This chapter fought me the whole way, I'm sure it shows. I wanted it to be longer, but I also wanted to update. I am doing my best, trying to wrap everything up in the next few chapters, but I'm sure you know if you've read this far, this thing is a beast and rather cumbersome. But I'm committed (or should be by the time I finish this :/), so hold on just a little bit longer, loyal readers! You are my driving force! (Am a little sleep deprived as I'm posting this, btw, which probably isn't wise)

Read, enjoy and review

And since it's been a while…

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters do not belong to me. All the rest, does. Nuff said, no sue.

* * *

Feril glared at the drawing Kamui's hawk had delivered at daybreak. The lines were hasty, rough and bold with the urgency of their intent. While Feril could make out his message clearly enough, it was the meaning of the one he was translating from that had her perplexed.  
"Serenity..."

**Chapter 44: Valkyrie Waltz**

Haruka Tenoh woke easily at the light touch of her companion, somewhat startled to find the sun already well in the sky. It wasn't like Feril to waste daylight.  
Without a word, the blonde moved to roll up her blanket around the pack she'd substituted for a pillow. Feril's hand on her shoulder gave her pause, emerald eyes meeting dark ones.  
"My sincere apologies, Tenoh."  
Feril's somber tone and downcast expression set off warning bells in Haruka's head. Before doomsday scenarios could take over her thoughts, Feril commanded her full attention with another surprise.  
"We're needed at the front. It looks like we'll have to put off our little adventure for a while. From the way things sound, it could be some time before we have a chance to try again."  
The information itself was simple enough; of course they would head to the front if they were needed. Why, then, had Feril waited until now to wake her and tell her, and so seriously? Obligingly she rose to her feet, dusting herself off.  
"I don't mind so much." She noted, finding herself in the odd position of trying to console the unhappy Feril. "I was really just looking forward to finally getting a chance to fight."  
Feril glanced up with a faint attempt at a smile.  
"That can be arranged."

.

Michiru Kaioh stared down at the inviting cerulean waves from her perch in the highest crow's nest. From up here, even the _Angel_ seemed small and insignificant compared to the endless sea. She toyed with the idea of jumping, leaping into the familiar, seemingly omnipresent blue, drowning her cares and worries, perhaps literally in its watery embrace. But it was not in her nature to accept defeat so easily.  
The wind whipped around her like a cruel vision, full of memories and longing, pulling at her clothes in such a way that if she closed her eyes, she could almost pretend she could feel the seeking hands of one's whose name she didn't dare let herself think.  
'This is supposed to get easier.' She reminded herself, resisting the urge to fall into tragic fantasies. 'Time heals all wounds and such… so why does it feel worse?'  
Unable to free the knot in her stomach, she decided a strategic retreat was the best course of action and with little thought, flung herself over the edge, sailing effortlessly down to catch hold of the second mast.  
The concerned cries of the crew below were stolen by the persistent air, blowing at her, demanding her to acknowledge it. Michiru coldly refused as she shifted her weight, aiming for her next target. She flung herself out into open air once more, her expression blank with lack of regard for her safety. She had no reason to fear, sure hands met their new purchase and she hung a moment, contemplating the horizon. She was close enough now that she could hear the first mate swearing admirably while the crew watched in a mix of awe and horror.  
They'd been at sea for four weeks now and Michiru had memorized every inch of the _Depth'sAngel_ and its purpose. In the first few days, she had been curious enough, obediently following every instruction the crew gave. It didn't take her long to realize that while they had lifetimes of experience on the sea, she who could command it had a far greater understanding of it.  
They had tried to impress her with tales of creatures whose existence she neither confirmed nor denied, but easily could have. While some were unhappy with their passenger, the majority sought her favor, attempting to dazzle her with foreign garments, spices and jewelry they'd collected on their travels. Michiru had politely denied them at first, but has there was limited room even on such a massive ship, her patience eventually wore away into a cold countenance that scared away even the most hardened.  
Save for one.  
"Child, come now, you're making the Mate piss himself. You come on down now." Came the singsong voice that did not entirely match the rather impressive form it belonged to.  
Michiru sighed and dropped; completely confident she had no reason to look where she was falling.  
Sure enough, thick arms caught her like she was a doll, cradling her a moment before gingerly returning her to her feet. She placed a hand to his wide chest in a silent gesture of thanks and wordlessly moved to get below deck. With a chuckle he followed.  
"Girl, you keep this up and they'll put you in the hold." He noted, his rich, deep tones booming out with laughter that did not hide his true concern for the young woman. "Even for you, that's a dangerous game you play up in the rigging.  
"I need to keep training, Rojo-san. It's not my fault space is limited." She shrugged, removing the coat that had protected her from the worst of the chill.  
"Child, this ship has training facilities on par with the Royal Palace. Don't try and tell me there ain't enough room."  
She didn't respond, roaming aimless through the cabins. She didn't feel like being below deck, but she couldn't stand another moment in the wind just now. Michiru felt all sorts of pent up, caged, and it was not something she accepted easily.  
"Come with me now, you need to work off some of that energy you've got floating around, getting in your business." A meaty had came to rest on the small of her back, practically wrapping halfway around her waist and guiding her in the direction of the training deck.  
"What do you suggest?" she muttered sullenly.  
"There are only two remedies for that kind of restlessness." Rojo noted sagely with a leering grin and his hand slipped down to playfully goose her. Michiru swatted at him and shot him a warning glance. He retreated, holding his hands up in submission.  
"What's the other option?" she asked, her curiosity breaking through her bad mood.  
"A good old fashioned beat down." He informed with a grin. "Come on, I'll spar with you."  
"I'll be sure to go easy on you." Michiru informed coolly.  
"Oh-ho!" he laughed, moving after her. "Big words, little lady."

.

Haruka pressed her back into the wet bark, rain sharing it's rhythm with her skull. She slowed her breathing at the sound of carts struggling through the mud, Feril's words in her head. Just a few short weeks ago, Feril had fulfilled her request for a fight. Since that moment, that first encounter with the enemy, the warrior woman had assigned missions of growing importance and difficulty, currently manifested in her present location, mere feet from men who were already beginning to make horror stories about the warrior with the shining blade.  
'Never look directly at them.' Out of the corner of her eye, Haruka counted the passing column. 'Your gaze produces 'heat', more so as your power grows. Human beings have a prey response system, they can feel the presence of a predator, and if the hunter spooks the prey, he might lose the kill.'  
She twisted around, staying always in the line of the wood as she tallied the forces trudging by.  
'Keep to unnatural positions. The eye wants to recognize and focus on the familiar. Keep your shape, your outline, unfamiliar, inhuman.' Confident in her assessment, she closed her eyes. Slowly, Haruka brought her senses to bear, pulling in a deep breath. She could feel power coursing through her veins, her senses extended out. Each weary footfall, each slogging turn of the wagons wheels reverberated through her flesh, every exhausted sigh tickled the tiny hairs of her ears. She could hear their hearts pounding, taste the fear that stole their strength. It made her stomach twist, the overwhelming wave of it, radiating from each man to the next, multiplying and infecting each in turn. It reminded Haruka of violent mobs and hushed voices from her past.  
Something new took hold, a fresh instinct unearthed and cultivated by Feril's watchful eye. The thirst of a hunter, the subtle excitement of a predator in subconscious communication with its prey.  
'You were treated as prey your whole life, hunted, chased, beaten.' Feril's voice murmured in Haruka's memory as she readied herself. 'It's time you learned your true place in the world. It's time they learned it.'  
Haruka stepped out from the tree line. In her mind, each step rang out at a magnified volume she was certain would make her enemies sense her easily. She felt slow and heavy as she reached for her blade.  
'Just like we practiced…'  
Haruka parted her lips and the wind rushed up to steal her breath, stealing in away so quickly she didn't hear her own words as they left her mouth.  
They noticed her now, one man grabbing another's shoulder and pointing back at her.  
Haruka blinked the rain out of her eyes and drew her sword.  
"Come on Feril…" she whispered almost as a prayer. "Just like we practiced…"  
As soon as someone along the enemy column recognized the golden sheen of her weapon, a cry rang out among the ranks. There was a bounty afoot.  
The thought made them mindless of their masters and the men turned and charged, a ravenous pack descending on seemingly helpless prey.  
Haruka stood her ground, dropping into position to face the onslaught. They moved quicker than she'd expected.  
Just as they seemed upon her, a high, echoing whistle split the air, followed by a sudden stop in the rain. The blonde was close enough to see the nearest man turn over this new information and come to the correct conclusion just as the first arrow pinned him to the road by his neck. Screams joined the whistle as the bulk of the first volley descended together like a horrible, dark dragon, diving, practically crushing them with sheer weight.  
Haruka stood frozen in place.  
Hypothetically, yes, she had known this was going to happen, in the sense she had known a flight of arrows would fall on the position and the men she had just reposted on. Knowing that and connecting it to the thought she was watching men be torn to shreds by a mass of arrows she was certain it would be mad to try and count, that was another matter entirely.  
It seemed to last forever and an instant at the same time. Out of nowhere, Feril appeared at her side, a hand on her shoulder.  
"You did good, Haruka, very good." She murmured. "You ok?"  
Haruka nodded unconvincingly, slightly pale. Feril sighed and gave Haruka's shoulder a comforting squeeze.  
"It doesn't get easier." She breathed. "But you sort of… 'get used to it'." With that, she turned back to the carnage. Her own, much smaller band of soldiers had slipped out of the cover of the trees, daggers drawn. They walked among the fallen, checking survivors. Their attack had been successful in excess; there were no signs of life from their foe.  
With a quick glance to their leader, they began gathering back their arrows and claiming what wasn't destroyed on the bodies. As they did so, they laid the dead out, almost ceremoniously, some whispering prayers to their native gods in foreign tongues.  
The carts were swiftly demolished, cargo commandeered and the animals carved for meat. Soon, the only remains were the bodies and the small river of blood they had spilled. Feril turned back to Haruka.  
"Are you ok to…?"  
Haruka nodded again, without really answering that for herself. Numbly, she called back out her elements, trying to not focus on the information it now carried to her, but a fresh command. She closed her eyes, though it did little to wash the scene from her vision.  
The earth rumbled and groaned and finally obliged to her coaxing. The carnage began to sink, dirt walls rising around them, swallowing them up just as she had been swallowed in her first immersion attempt. When the mass grave closed, sunk far beneath them, Haruka quickly freed herself from the connection, desperate to escape the unclean feeling clinging to her bones.  
The only sign of the enemy column now was the slightly drier, unbeaten road and flecks of blood against the trees. The rain continued, washing away what she had missed as the soldier stomped the earth to try and make it hard before it turned to mud.  
Some murmured blessings and cast sacred powder over the grave, while others painted invisible images on the trees to ward off the vengeful dead.  
Finally, there was absolutely no sign of what had taken place. The soldiers faded noiselessly back into the trees and Feril stood alone with Haruka.  
"It doesn't seem real…" the blonde murmured, staring at the outcome of her labors.  
"Well, that's sort of the point." Feril noted in a sympathetic tone.  
"We just made an entire column, full of men, beasts and supplies disappear as though they never existed." Haruka breathed, trying to ignore the earth telling her that they had not disappeared, that they lay held tight by the soil, her doing.  
"They would have done the same to us, given the chance," Feril intoned in a voice that made it hard to question the truth in her statement. "They just wouldn't have bothered with the clean up." She gestured to the clear road before them. "And don't think they wouldn't have done worse to you, especially if they discovered what you really are. Come now, you're tired. You'll feel better after you get some sleep."  
Haruka didn't resist the hand that steered her back into the trees, away from the false scene of peace. She tried to imagine she would sleep easy tonight, but knew there wasn't much a chance of that happening. Her nights were plagued with dreams, the worst of which she could never remember as Feril shook her to waking. They left her sore and drained, with the sense of a great weight bearing down on her chest.  
Neither Feril nor Kamui would tell her what she cried out in her dreams, even though she often woke up with words falling from her lips and no clue as to what they meant. Both seemed concerned for her health and would keep an extra watchful eye on her on the days after a particularly bad incident. Their concern was taking its toll, making the warrior woman anxious and jumpy, so that she still kept Haruka back from meeting the majority of her army, from taking part in any major battle .  
Kamui Bladesong, on the other hand, seemed to almost pity the blonde. He became a good deal more talkative, sharing different techniques with her in what Haruka finally decided was his attempt to bond with her. The Tenoh began to realize that Kamui's original aloofness wasn't necessarily reflective of his character; he just had never really honed his social skills, all energy invested in fighting for his life.  
It didn't take her long to discover his strange version of friendship was an invaluable asset, in camp and in battle. She adapted much easier to his style of instruction, a brutal regiment of sparring and exercise that forced her to learn or suffer consequences of failure. He had no fear of injuring her, none of the unexplained restraint Feril occasionally exercised and Haruka rose to the challenge, growing faster, stronger, more fierce.  
Kamui Bladesong was also her greatest advocate to Feril. He had the wild woman's ear and his assessment of any fighter under her command was taken as gospel. It was when he began reporting on Haruka's status as an excellent warrior that the blonde found the other soldiers beginning to treat her as a superior. It became crystal clear to her that she was being groomed for a high position. But it was also quite obvious that that rank would carry with it greater responsibility. Hence her job as scout and bait, followed by glorified gravedigger.  
It was after such jarring encounters that she would have the briefest moment of doubt, wondering if she could really do this, if she could truly live this way.  
Back in camp that night, she sat in Feril's tent, listening to the banter between Feril and Kamui, both extremely pleased with how the mission had gone. There was something familiar to it all, sitting around with her fellow fighters, discussing a mission's completion and trying to relax enough to rest. But there was something out of place from that distant feeling. Something here wasn't quite right, though she couldn't pin it down.  
In the end, Haruka bid the pair good night and went to bed. Soldiers greeted her cheerfully as she passed through them to her tent, praising her for a job well done. They clapped her on the back, joking, laughing and asked her to join them, drinking and celebrating by the campfires. She declined their offers, preferring the quiet of her tent. Inside, she lay down and closed her eyes, shuddering as the image of all those dead soldiers came back to mind. Instinctively, she curled into a fetal position and tried to push those thoughts from her mind. Surrounded by her fellow soldiers, hearing their praise and respect for her, their laughter, songs and comradery, Haruka Tenoh never felt so alone.

.

The _Depth'sAngel_ laid anchor around dusk into the port city of Marwai at dusk and Michiru was the first off, happily taking on the task of lowering the longboat that would take her to shore. Rojo followed her down into the boat, after getting permission to take her ashore. The captain had resisted at first, there was procedure to follow after all.  
It was Michiru's cold, unmoving gaze had frozen the sea-hardened captain where he stood, while she made it clear in no uncertain terms that she would not spend another minute on the ship. Grudgingly, he had agreed to allow her to go on ahead, with Rojo as her escort. He sent on a messenger bird ahead of her to let the Regent know of her coming. In truth, the crew was glad to be free of the presence of this wrathful sea goddess and the dark cloud that clung close to her.  
"So, how's it feel being back in your home town? Must be nice, after so long away…" Rojo wondered, leaning into the stroke as he rowed them to shore.  
"I guess… I don't really remember much before coming to the Institute. It's all kind of hazy…" she murmured, eyes locked on the skyline of the impressive city. It didn't feel familiar; there was no hint of home. Rojo studied her closely in silence a moment before carrying on with a fresh zeal.  
"That's where they teach you witches?"  
"We're not witches."  
"You do magic, you cast spells, you steal men's hearts. Witches." Rojo affirmed confidently.  
"It's not magic." The words left her mouth of their own accord, as though they had bypassed any filtering or thought process. But when she paused to consider them, they rang true.  
"It's not magic." She repeated slowly. "It's a communion… a connection and relationship…"  
"Sounds like magic to me." The big man pointed out, lapsing into contemplative silence a moment longer before responding.  
"Relationship with what?" he asked.  
"_Power_." Michiru answered, searching for the truth herself. "Nature… something greater…"  
"You sound like a priest." Rojo noted thoughtfully. "That make you some sort of warrior monk?"  
Michiru Kaioh toyed with this idea as the waves pushed up against the boat, rocking them to and fro.  
"No…" she decided finally. "It's not like that. A priest or monk is a speaker, a representative… I'm more like a hand…" She blushed, looking at her own appendage. It felt strange, almost arrogant to say, but there was nothing that came off as false about it.  
Rojo took this new information in with a weighted expression.  
"So… you're an avatar, an incarnation of sorts. A mortal form given to a natural force."  
Michiru blushed deeper. She couldn't find the words to articulate what exactly she meant, and Rojo's words felt wrong and right at the same time.  
"I don't know." She muttered moodily and Rojo took the sudden turbulence of the waves around them as a sign to not push it further.  
They were hailed at the dock and pulled in. Michiru was out of the boat before it was even secured and Rojo called after her.  
"I'll meet you at the castle." She shouted back, taking off down the main road. She didn't want to face him right now, face what she'd discovered about herself. It was unnerving and as much as she tried to deny it, her heart said there was some truth in it. It made her feel alien and lost. She wanted nothing more than to immerse herself in this strange, alien place, to find some anchor to cling to. The only lead she had was the Regent.

.

"...Melia?"  
Michiru stared at the woman seated to the right of an empty throne at the end of the hall she'd been ushered into.  
Dressed in a simple yet elegant pale green dress with a gold circlet over her brow, the seated person looked older and a fair deal different than the aqua-haired girl recalled, but she was certain it was Melia. The beautiful dryad looked up, gasped with excitement when she saw the girl and eagerly waved away the court. The people obliged without a word but plenty of curious looks. The doors had barely closed behind them before Melia had left her seat, gliding over the floor to capture the unsuspecting Kaioh in a tight hug, kissing each of her cheeks.  
For only a second, Michiru stood frozen in surprise.  
The tidal wave of everything hit hard: the things she'd been keeping inside, her uncertainty and fear, her piecemeal memories of this life and the last, all the familiar yet not things and places around her that taunted her with knowledge always just past the horizon. Above all else, the magical woman's embrace brought back every longing, every lonely thought that had brought her to tears, holding herself in private misery for all the love she'd lost.  
Michiru hadn't realized she was sobbing until Melia began stroking her hair, much like she'd seen Queen Serenity do for Usagi, just like her own mother used to do for her while singing her to sleep. Such a sudden, blissful, simple memory made her laugh in the middle of her tears and in no time, both women were laughing and crying in a tangle on the ground, neither entirely sure how they got there.  
Some time passed before they caught their breath, Michiru now cradled against the dryad's chest, listening to her heart. It beat quietly, steady and methodical with a sense that it would carry about its business as long as it pleased with little regard for the will or desires of others of others. It was the heart of the forest.  
Unbidden came memories of lying in a similar position with a very different partner who was in many ways the same. Haruka's heart, she remembered, also had a slow, even pace, even when the blonde was fairly worked up. Its beat was more defiant, each pulse a war cry against the world that tried so hard to keep the last Tenoh down. There was joy in it too; one could hear if they truly listened, a song in its rhythm that was old and new at the same time, constant and changing, familiar and strange. The song of the wind. It was a sound Michiru missed dearly, a sound she was determined, whether she wanted to be or not, to hear again one day.  
"Still no shoes." she noted, breaking the easy silence between them with the first thing she found. Melia smiled and Michiru heard the laugh that didn't escape her lips in her chest.  
"Yes, well, perhaps you can help me with that."  
Michiru smiled, closing her eyes. They were light and clear, as though the tears had washed away the anger and pain she'd housed there for months now. She felt refreshed, a mix of drained and rejuvenated. It was the first time she'd been able to think of Haruka with a clear head since the blonde had left.  
"So... You're my Regent?" she asked quietly.  
"I am now, yes. The position is a recent acquisition, I assure you. I simply informed my predecessor of the danger he was in and he abdicated. I can be rather convincing when I need to be." The dryad noted casually, playing a strand of Michiru's hair through her fingers.  
"And why did you need to be?"  
"Because, dear one, I have pushed the Fates to tie our lines together." She wrapped a lock of her flowing hair around Michiru's to illustrate. "Any being connected to the Sailor Senshi, through choice or by chance, is in grave danger. It comes with the honor of such an important task."  
Michiru opened her eyes to peer up questioningly at the dryad, who responded by tilting the girl's head back further with a sure hand, and kissing her on the lips. Michiru had no urge to resist, even found herself returning the kiss, simply letting the pleasant contact flood through her as the embrace had, leaving her mind blissfully blank. She could feel her own heartbeat in her lips, feel the blood rushing through her body. She felt alive, real and concrete for the first time in ages. The kiss ended mutually and Melia planted another on Michiru's brow, stroking her cheek before continuing.  
"You were wounded, blinded, bound and poisoned. I have been happily tasked to free you, to heal you and return your sight." she shifted, and Michiru joined her in rising to their feet.  
"Tasked by...?"  
"One seeking redemption for sins of present, past and future. I am afraid that's all I can say, for now. You have had a long journey, it is time for bed."  
Before Michiru could protest or resist, Melia took her hand and pulled her away, off to bed.

.

A senseless Haruka Tenoh thrashed in her bed as Kamui Bladesong struggled to restrain her without hurting her.  
"Neptune! Neptune!" she cried, a golden power crackling around her, a sign blazing on her forehead. The wind shrieked and tore at the tent, howling to be freed.  
An armored figure burst into the tent, grim hand outstretched and bellowed a command in a language housed in the heart chambers of the world itself.  
Haruka jerked as though struck by lightning, back arcing as a silent call escaped her lips, before collapsing back into deep slumber.  
"We can't keep doing this." Kamui panted, wiping the sweat from his brow. "We shouldn't have to babysit her, waiting for each seal to break!" he gestured to the prone blonde. "She has all this power we need out on the front lines. When are you going to let her use it?"  
Feril removed her helm and dropped in unceremoniously to the floor.  
"If Sailor Uranus awakens, it's all over. She goes back to the Moon Kingdom and history repeats itself." she tore off her gauntlets with a frustrated hiss and threw them down to join her helm.  
"It's wrong to keep her bound, trapped like this." the General noted quietly. He did not miss the sudden drop in temperature, the dangerous gaze that now rested on him.  
"The Lady knows I mean no judgment on her..." he continued softly, slipping into the small security formality offered. "I merely seek to recall how a similar protocol ended... 'unfortunately' for the Lady."  
Feril glared at him a long, tense moment before swearing and throwing  
her hands up in the air.  
"Do you always have to be fucking right?" she snarled.  
"I believe that is why the Lady keeps me around." Kamui noted solemnly.  
"Is that the reason?" Feril muttered, turning to storm out of the tent.  
Kamui breathed a sigh of relief and murmured a small prayer of thanks that he still lived. His gaze fell on the now peaceful features of his blonde comrade-in-arms. She shifted in her sleep, moving through the world of dreams.  
"Michi..." she whispered with all the longing of a drowning man for air, before falling silent once more.  
Kamui looked away, unnerved by a new sensation. Never, in all his years of serving Feril, standing by her side, committing sinister acts in her name, never had he felt such shame. Like such a monster.  
He looked down at his hands, staring intently at each line and groove, flexing his fingers to watch the muscles work. He owed Feril so much, he reminded himself. But he couldn't keep his eyes from returning to the sleeping Tenoh, couldn't keep out that new voice of doubt.

.

#A sleepy hand reached across cool sheets, searching for expected warmth. When it's sweeping movements lacked an obstacle, Michiru opened on bleary eye and stretched. Propping up on her elbows, she sleepily scanned the room while the last of the night's slumber fell away. Fear snuck into her chest, a tight little knot as her gaze failed to find a trace of her lover.  
"Michi."  
A flood of relief. She rolled to her side, hiding her smile behind a slight scowl.  
"Haruka, you frightened me."  
"I'm sorry, koi." the blonde flashed an apologetic smile, dipping down to kiss her forehead, brushing the hair from her lover's face as she sat on the bed. "You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."  
Michiru sighed, wrapping herself around Haruka as she lay her head in the blonde's lap, looking up into those gorgeous emerald eyes. Slender fingers hooked around a small bit of fabric from the edge of the blonde's shirt and Michiru took a deep breath, trying take in as much of Haruka's scent as possible. The smell was intoxicating, a perfect blend of happiness and heartache and Michiru's eyes slipped closed.  
"You know I hate waking up without you." #

Michiru opened her eyes and held her breath a moment to stave off tears. The dryad Melia slept beside her, the room quiet in the pre-dawn hour.  
'It wouldn't be so bad, if the dreams weren't so real...'  
She repressed a shudder and moved silently to her feet. Glancing back, she was captured by curiosity about her hostess. The dryad seemed smaller, somehow less vibrant, as though some part of her had been stolen from the Wild, domesticated or broken. There was something almost human about her now. Michiru felt a distant pang of guilt; as though she were somehow responsible. But she took that sense and buried it away, but not before vowing to find the true cause behind Melia's loss and deal with it appropriately.  
Dexterous hands secured her robe and opened the door noiselessly and the aqua haired girl slipped out into the hall. Just outside the door, a man slept on a cot, his hand resting on a rather intimidating hunting knife. One eye peeled open, catching Michiru in a evaluating gaze, deemed her a non-threat and slid closed again. Michiru moved past him and navigated her way through deserted halls, seeking the garden.  
The first hint of dawn was painting the horizon as Michiru finally stepped out onto tender, damp grass and approached the spring fed waterfalls that cascaded down the palace walls into the sea.  
Without so much as a second thought, she disrobed, sliding into the chilly pool and submerging herself in a safe world of water. Slowly, all her worries, fears and grief began to melt away, carried off by the water, over the falls and out to sea, where they became the proverbial drop in the ocean.

.

Haruka clumsily pushed the last bit of sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand, stretching, yawning and twisting this way and that to bring herself fully into the waking world. Kamui had had to come wake her again, a strange, steadily growing habit for the traditionally light-sleeping blonde. Chalking it up to a more rigorous schedule, she turned to roll up her bed; they were breaking camp.  
"What…?" she murmured to herself, eyeing the places where her bedroll was torn. It rather resembled the victim of some clawed beast and she was certain it had been whole when she went to sleep. Her fingers examined the torn fabric with a mix of awe and growing concern.  
'What the hell happened?'  
"Tenoh-sama!" a soldier interrupted her thoughts from outside her tent and the blonde poked her head out.  
"Hm?"  
"The Lady needs to see you. I'm to take care of your things." He reported with a quick salute. Haruka scowled, responding only with a curt nod as she disappeared back into the tent to finish dressing and strap on her sword, which was her constant companion now. Making a mental note to ask Feril about her bedding, the blonde took off for the map tent, the warrior woman's favorite haunt.

.

Michiru became aware of another presence as she broke the surface of the pool. A woman in dark robes stood near the water, her steely gaze locked on the young woman in the water. Michiru floated for a minute, trying to register what her vision was presenting her.

Sailor Neptune didn't register the transforming, or how exactly she'd made the transition from Michiru Kaioh treading water to Sailor Neptune straddling the collapsed form of Kaori Night, her gloved hands ringing that pale neck, determined to crush the life out of it.  
Kaori's hands clutched the Senshi's wrists but she seemed more intent on freeing herself than fighting Neptune. She gasped, struggling to speak. Sailor Neptune had no desire to let her do so, to hear any of the poisonous words she was sure to spout.  
This was the woman she blamed for sending Haruka back with the plague to the Institute, inevitably resulting in her flight from the school. For the past few months, Kaori had been the focal point of the Sea Senshi's vengeful rage and her unexplained presence here, now, only made her seem that much more guilty.  
"Sailor Neptune."  
She looked up from her victim without loosening her grip. Melia stood in a sheer robe, making no move to separate the two women or interfere physically at all. She seemed perfectly content to let Sailor Neptune strangle the life out of the Magus.  
Kaori's eyes bugged out and rolled frantically, looking to the dryad for assistance as she continued to try and pull Neptune's arms away from her. She wriggled and twisted to escape, but the rage fueled Neptune had her completely pinned.  
"While I might understand the desire, why are you killing the witch?" she asked pleasantly enough.  
"She attached some sort of demon to Haruka, which infected the Institute and ended in Haruka disappearing." Neptune turned her attention back to the Magus, who was now shaking her head vehemently.  
"She seems to disagree." She noted coldly, staring into Kaori's eyes. But the witch persisted in her silent denial and for the first time, doubt snuck into her mind. The Magus' lips were blue and her grip was starting to weaken.  
"Do you think she did it?" she whispered, though Melia heard quite easily.  
"No."  
"Why not?" Neptune breathed hard, not wanting to let go of her vengeance so easily, not when it was literally within her grasp.  
"Because she has the same purpose as I do, now. Even if it is for different reasons."  
Grudgingly, Sailor Neptune loosened her hold on the witch's neck and Kaori gasped for breath, too weak to fight her off. Neptune didn't move off her, refusing to let her escape entirely.  
"What might that be?"  
"Preparing you to face what is to come." Melia informed, stepping down to join them. Kaori was getting her breath back, massaging her throat and keeping silent as the other two discussed her fate.  
"She's the one who woke me. She tried to do the same to Haruka."  
"Actually, no." Melia informed coolly, gesturing for the Senshi of the Sea to move and let the witch up. Sailor Neptune obliged her host and moved to her feet.  
"By the time Kaori came across your Haruka," Melia reached down to help the Magus up. "She had already been warned away from that course of action. There is a force working very, very hard to keep you Senshi from awakening and coming into your powers. Both the Magus and I have been… tainted… Alone, we would be of little use to you. Together, there is some overlap between the seals that keep us from identifying the threat to you and the other Senshi, so we might be able to lead you to the truth, even when we cannot share it."  
"You're here to help?" Neptune eyed the Magus suspiciously.  
"I am. There is a price on my head and the dryad has offered me sanctuary in return for my assistance. I have nowhere else to go, thanks to –" the already pale woman blanched further and for a moment it looked like she would faint. She steadied herself on the dryad's offered arm and breathed slowly, focused on maintaining consciousness.  
"It's complicated." She finished after a long pause. "Your protector saw fit to punish me for awakening you. Your enemy saw fit to bind me from repeating the act on your lover. Combined, I am all but crippled, stripped of my true power. But I have other means, other skills that will benefit you greatly, in return for your protection of me." The bitterness in her tone, the way it sounded like it truly pained her to admit her weakness, her need, while nowhere near magnanimous, rang of sincerity .  
"Protect you?" Neptune scoffed. "Leave that to Melia, you've yet to win my trust. And I can't imagine Queen Serenity harming anyone, even a cruel manipulator like yourself."  
"I said your protector," Kaori sniped back. "Not your master."  
Melia held up her hands to silence them both.  
"There is much to discuss. But this air of animosity will bring us no success. We have a great deal to accomplish in a vanishing amount of time." She motioned for them to followed her inside and grudgingly, they complied, still eyeing one another like territorial cats.

.

The golden gleam danced through the swirling clouds of dust inside the already hot tent and Haruka couldn't look away from the exquisitely crafted before her. Slender fingers snaked out, tentative and reverent, to stroke the cool, elegantly wrought metal. At her touch, the suit glowed and a quiet note sang out, a star calling to another.  
"It's beautiful..." she breathed, struck by the sense of power at her fingertips. It was her power, echoed back to her from some place far away, in time and space, and within her all at once. It was a strange, uncomfortable though not exactly unpleasant feeling.  
"It's yours, if you'll have it." Feril informed with a quiet grin. "Well, it's yours either way, but you're its, if you want it."  
"What is it...?" Haruka murmured, examining the seemingly seamless fingers that felt eerily like her own hand.  
Feril's grin faded and returned like a passing shadow. 'A millennia old suit of armor crafted for the ruling family of Uranus from the very bones of their world.' she thought. A different tale escaped her lips.  
"You. Your power invested into an item; it would be your avatar, of sorts, as StormScythe," she lifted her horned helm, "is mine."  
For a moment, Haruka tore her eyes away from the armor, glancing to her friend, namely the helmet in her hand. There was something about Feril's signature shimmering suit that gave the blonde pause, rather like the time she'd stumbled across a man she'd seen on a wanted poster. She hadn't recognized him until he hurried away. There were times, when Feril was in battle regalia and turned just so, that Haruka felt that glimmer of connection, the moment before true recognition hit.  
Except the recognition never came. It simply left, leaving only that obnoxious need-to-sneeze sensation.  
Unconsciously, Haruka crinkled her nose and turned back to her gift.  
"I couldn't very well refuse it then, could I?" she queried helpfully. Gingerly, she lifted the alien helmet from the stand, feeling the breath of the wind resting over each resistance-minimizing curve.  
Glancing down into the suit, she pondered the complex series of straps and buckles that confronted her. Feril sighed and stepped forward, her own armor disappearing as she waved a dismissive hand.  
"Allow me." she motioned for Haruka to stand by as she moved to dismantle the suit and carefully lay out each section. Expert hands secured each section perfectly; standing inside it, Haruka felt that echoing sensation all over. She was shocked at how snugly it fit, how easily and freely it moved.  
Haruka stood with bated breath as Feril lowered the finishing touch over her head. It was only dark for a moment, and then she could see crystal clear, an odd tint coloring the world but her vision unobscured.  
"This is incredible!" she gasped, flexing her muscles and stretching, discovering her full, rather impressive range of mobility.  
"The longer you wear it, the more it will adapt to your personality, your fighting style. The stronger it will make you."  
"Adapt?" Haruka voice came out deeper, lower than she'd expected and she discovered another perk of the armor; it concealed her identity completely.  
"I told you, like StormScythe. This is a living suit. Once you've bonded, you'll be able to summon it at will. And If you're going to follow me into battle, you will be bonded." she turned to go.  
"Wait... Does it have a name?"  
"You tell me."  
Haruka puzzled over how to achieve this a moment, before hesitantly turning her thoughts inward, one side of the echo.  
'What is your name...? ...My name?' As it dawned on her, her mouth open and she spoke, quiet but sure.  
"Windracer."  
"Well come now, Windracer." Feril laughed, StormScythe enveloping her once more. "We've a battle to get to."

.

"So…" Michiru massaged her left temple while her right hand rested around a cup of tea, trying to take in what the two women across from her were saying. "You're bound to help me?"  
The pair nodded and Kaori rolled her eyes.  
"By the same person…?"  
Neither responded, save for an unhelpful grimace from Kaori. Michiru decided to ignore the Magus' attitude and take their silence to mean 'It's complicated.'.  
"Neither one of you can enter the Moon Kingdom or have direct contact with Queen Serenity, right?"  
Again, they nodded. Michiru considered the piecemeal information they'd given her, trying to think of another question. Their bounds only seemed to really be an issue when it came to directly revealing the identity of their… master? That, and blatantly stating what danger they were supposed to be helping her against.  
"So it's an enemy of the Moon Kingdom?"  
Silence.  
"An ally?"  
More silence.  
"Neutral party?"  
"No." they chorused. Michiru sighed, swirling her tea.  
"That doesn't make sense!" she groaned, rubbing her forehead.  
"Yes!" Melia exclaimed excitedly and Kaori added in a sage nod. Michiru stared at the pair and had a vague notion that this might all be some horribly twisted prank someone was playing on her. That, or these magical women had lost their minds.  
"They can't be nothing!" Michiru threw up her hands in exasperation.  
"There's another option." Kaori sneered. "If someone isn't one thing or another, often they're…" she stopped and breathed deep, closing her eyes. She'd gotten a little too close to saying something relevant. The aqua haired girl found herself strongly tempted to kick the Magus under the table. 'Might hit Melia by accident.' She reasoned, sipping her tea as she thought.  
"Neutral isn't one or the other… it's neither. Is there any other option…?" she muttered into her tea. Melia grinned suddenly and reached across the table to flip over Michiru's coaster. Michiru stared at the dryad, the suspicion of insanity sneaking back into her thoughts. Melia held up a finger, encouraging Michiru to watch closely, then flipped the coaster again.  
Michiru kept her cup up to hide her expression and began planning her escape from the obviously crazy dryad and witch.  
"Not one or the other." Kaori tried again, staring at the turning coaster with a pained expression.  
"…both?" Michiru guessed quietly, to which Melia jumped up in elation, before promptly falling back into her chair, gripping her head. To everyone's surprise, perhaps mostly her own, Kaori reached out with a sympathetic hand to the suffering dryad. Michiru mulled over this new information, trying not to stare.  
"A double agent? Are they in the Kingdom now?"  
"No."  
"Can you tell me where they might be?" she tried.  
"I don't think so…" Melia sighed.  
"Not that it matters," the Magus noted coolly. "Moves a lot…"  
"Man or woman?"  
They shook their heads and Michiru scowled. This was ridiculous.  
"Neither or both?"  
Silence. Michiru glared.  
"You've got to be kidding me." She moaned. "Old or young?"  
"Like you." Kaori practically spat, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
"Like me…?"  
"But not." Melia glared at the witch, who shrugged, clearly too tired to care.  
"The Starlights…?" Michiru set her cup down, trying to imagine Seiya, Taiki and Yaten standing over Kaori Night, speaking dark incantations. The Magus made a weird noise, followed by a bark of a laugh.  
"As if those three half-wits could put something half this complex together and pull it off! This is useless, we're wasting time." She moved to her feet. "We should be training her, teaching her magicks to protect herself with, making her stronger. The truth will come to light soon enough."  
Michiru closed her eyes. There was something missing. There was a piece of the puzzle she knew, but she couldn't place her finger on it, it eluded her like a ghost. She _knew_ something, something important, perhaps the key to unraveling their whole cryptic code. This wasn't new information somehow, there was a taste of something to it, like a relevant encounter or conversation. Try though she might, Michiru could not pin it down.  
"Perhaps you're right…" Melia sighed. "At any rate, I'm sure we could all use a break from questioning."  
There was a quiet knock at the door and the man who'd been sleeping outside Melia's chambers looked in. He caught Melia's eye and jerked his head in Michiru direction. Melia waved him away and turned smiling to Michiru.  
"Besides, you have a visitor."

.

Haruka Tenoh, freshly under the title Windracer, shifted in anticipation in her saddle. Kazi had recognized her immediately, even beneath the concealing helm. His affectionate greeting hand calmed her nerves, on edge thanks to the thought of finally joining up with the true bulk of Feril's army.  
They sat now at the head of a column of men, marching through a mountain pass. Kamui was at the end of the column, bringing up the rear.  
"Is it much further?" she murmured to the stoic StormScythe riding on her left. That horned helm turned slightly, as though Feril was looking at her, but without being able to see her expression, Haruka was left with no explanation for her silence.  
The blonde scowled in the safety of her helm and glanced around as much as she could without being obvious. The men behind had been marching for a few days, but there was no hint of fatigue or even unrest. In fact, they seemed expectant, as though excited about something that was approaching. Haruka caught the flicker of gazes to the jagged canyon walls around them, seeking something with all the eagerness of children informed they had gifts coming.  
Emerald eyes followed their gaze, seeking something out of place among the stone.  
"Breathe." Feril murmured quietly and Haruka remembered to pull in a fresh gulp of air. She had stopped quite suddenly at the sight of camouflaged figures nestled into the rock face, bristling with weapons. It was as though one second, there was nothing, and the next, dozens, perhaps hundreds of beings were suddenly there, though Haruka had to admit, they must have been there the whole time. A bolt of terror had struck her in that instant, straightened her spine, tightened her muscles. Like lighting a match in a cave to discover its full of venomous spiders with no hope of escape.  
"I needed you to understand." Feril's voice sounded like it was in her head, like a whisper and Haruka wasn't entirely sure how she was hearing the warrior woman. It entered like a cloud, passing over all her other thoughts, demanding her attention. The blonde found herself resenting it.  
"I needed you to know why they fear us. What we're capable of."  
Haruka didn't respond as the canyon suddenly opened up before them, revealing a valley below. A valley that stretched on to the horizon, full of tents and campfires, soldiers and beasts milling around. It took another moment for Haruka to realize what Feril truly meant. It wasn't just humans in her camp. It was beasts and beings she'd only heard of in fairy tales. Monsters from legends she'd heard whispered around campfires. It was like watching a bed time story come alive.  
"These are some of the fiercest fighters you will ever encounter. I guarantee it. Unfortunately, we can't use them all. Yet."  
"No?"  
"They're mercenaries, but their nations are known by their species. So, to avoid pulling their nations into this tangle, they can't be on the front lines, have to work behind the scenes. You and I are going to change that."  
Haruka looked up and caught Feril, or StormScythe, looking at her.  
"You and I are going to bring this war out into the open. You and I are going to lay into Neglund like divine justice. We will bury those bastards." An armored hand reached out, bridging the gap between them. Haruka took it and felt a chill run through her. There was something there… an obsession, a dark, driving force in Feril. But what made her cold, made her stomach turn was that as she took the warrior woman's hand, something inside the last Tenoh responded, her own twisted little obsession rose to meet it, to join it.  
"Now then," Feril laughed, loud enough for the column to hear, her voice reverberating off the stone. "I believe we have some lives to end!" The men roared in approval and beat their shields, sending a booming thunder down into the valley. Far below, the camp returned the cry and past the horizon, the soldiers of Neglund shook with fear.

* * *

Haruka: Did anyone order something?  
Michiru: Not me.  
Feril: I'm innocent, your honor.  
Setsuna: I didn't, why?  
Haruka: Well, there was this crate outside and I can't quite make out the return address…  
All (except Haruka): *share looks*  
Feril: I don't think you should open—  
Haruka: *opens crate*  
Author: Oh thank the gods *tumbles out* What part of "This End Up" with a giant arrow to clarify is so hard to understand?  
Michiru: Do you think they'll let us return it after it's been opened?  
Author: Hey now, that's no way to treat someone bearing the final chapters of this behemoth *waves pages in the air before tossing them each a packet*  
Setsuna: It's finally going to end?  
Michiru: Hallelujah!  
Author: Yep, set the bones out to an even 50 chapters. I've got about a month and a half before I move, so here's hoping I can finally meet a deadline.  
Haruka: *flips to the end of the packet* Hey! What the hell is this?  
The Others: *follow suit*  
Setsuna: *whistles* That's messed up…  
Feril: Are you serious?  
Michiru: You did what?  
Author: Uh-oh…*hides* R&R, the end is near! I promise!  
Michiru, Haruka and Feril (chorus): For you it is!


	45. Chapter 45: Chanting Edge

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Feril and the setting are mine._

_R&R!_

_And since it's been a while:_

_# # = Flashback, dream or just a memory etc._

_" " = telepathic_

_' ' = thought_

* * *

_Haruka clung to her helmet as she stumbled past rows of weary soldiers, towards the tree line. It took everything she had not to run, sprint for the shelter of the woods. She had to look straight ahead so as not to see the dead and dying lying at her feet. As soon as her feet met grass, she ducked behind a tree and emptied her stomach on its trunk, weak with fatigue.

_A strong arm circled her waist and lifted her up and away, carrying her over his shoulder. In the brief moment it took Haruka's exhausted brain to process this, she'd missed her chance to escape or call for help.

**Chapter 45: Chanting Edge**

_"Not near the men," a low voice murmured as her kidnapper gently lowered the blonde to the soft riverbank. Haruka looked up to see Kamui Bladesong examining her methodically for any major wounds. He dipped a plain cloth in the water and began rinsing the dry, caked blood off her face and neck.  
_Deft hands snatched away the cloth and motioned him away.  
_"I don't need a nurse." She muttered sourly, her stomach giving a petulant rumble. Kamui sat back on his haunches, eyeing her evenly.  
_"Your position has responsibilities, Tenoh." He prodded her breastbone with his forefinger in emphasis. "Don't ever let anyone see you doing that, if you must. Feril's put a lot of effort into getting you here, setting you up for success. It would be wise to take pains to not undermine her."  
_Haruka stared bewildered at the powerful warrior. She'd seen him swinging away in the fight, but he looked like he'd barely worked up a sweat. His strange tone wasn't threatening per se… almost endearing in that it seemed to come from a place of sincere concern.  
_"I'll keep that in mind…" she murmured, closing her eyes and pulling her legs up to rest her forehead against her knees. _It didn't feel quite real. Adrenaline was still thick in her veins but fatigue kept her motionless, a strange cloud of hyper awareness and numbness combined. She had nothing left in her, but the need to purge, a heavy nausea concrete in her gut wouldn't let her rest.  
_"You're a hair away from losing it, aren't you?" Kamui noted casually. For a moment she considered not answering or lying. But he was right and finally she managed a weak nod. She felt his large hand envelope her shoulder, its weight comforting even as its odd temperature made it unnerving.  
_"Good," he murmured with a hint of relief. Emerald green eyes peeled open and Haruka stared at him in confusion.  
_"Our fights, they're not like normal battles, which are bad enough. Feril has spent ages perfecting her strategies to be the most effective at whatever it is she wants to achieve. Normal leaders, normal armies, they're fairly basic. You kill your enemy, drive them away and hope they don't or can't come back." He took a deep breath, holding her gaze with his own. "We, on the other hand, are terrorists. Performers of the highest caliber. That," he gestured in the direction of the battlefield, "that is a pageant, a play. Feril does not want our enemy to simply die or go away. She's taking vengeance on them for ever even considering war with Tern. Kill a man, and his son will rise to face you. Break a man, and the weight of him will crush his son. No new army to take the field."  
_Haruka was fairly certain that if her senses hadn't already been maxed out in the internal department, she would have felt ill at Kamui's explanation. It must have showed somehow, because the big man immediately defended his leader.  
_"I know it may be hard to understand, but in a way, she's preventing future fights this way. Make the fight so bad, so gruesome and twisted and eventually the men that survive won't come back. You'll go at least a generation without war, until you have fresh minds with no memories of the horrors."  
_Haruka nodded, hoping he would take that to mean she understood and would drop the subject. In reality, she was trying desperately not to this of the scared, young faces of the men - no, boys she'd seen out on the field today. And as she closed her eyes once more, Feril's words echoed in her mind. 'It doesn't get easier. But you sort of… 'get used to it'.'

_Haruka Tenoh did not want to 'get used to it'.

* * *

_"Is that really everything?" Minako eyed the wagon somewhat curiously, unsure of how she should feel that all she had in the world, alongside all the other Tower Dormer's lifetime's worth of possessions fit so neatly into the modestly sized transport.  
_Makoto nodded and finished tying down the cover.  
_"Do you think we'll ever come back?" Usagi queried, her gaze still on the main building of the school.  
_"I certainly hope not." Rei muttered under her breath, leaning against the carriage that would carry them to the Queen's Palace.  
_"From what my research shows, they wouldn't even recognize us if we did," Ami informed gently, mindful of Usagi's continued attachment to the Institute. After the incident of Haruka's duel and subsequent revelation-riot a few months back, an uneasy tension had settled over the school. The students had tested themselves against Tower Dorm and found themselves severely lacking. It had made life unpleasant, to be sure. Michiru had left before the worst of it.  
_No one spoke to anyone from Tower Dorm in classes or the halls any more. When one of them entered a room, it fell silent and students would look anywhere else to avoid meeting their gaze. It had been hardest on Usagi. The other girls had retreated, spending more and more time with each other, disgusted by the conduct of their peers that had caused this whole mess.  
_But Usagi still didn't understand why this meant she couldn't stay friends with everyone. In her eyes, it had been a mistake, one there was evident shame for. In her eyes, that cast the whole student body as remorseful and she would have happily forgiven them, coaxed them into helping her find Haruka Tenoh and bringing her back. She had held on to the hope that things could go back to the way they were.  
_"It's going to be so nice, living in the Palace," Minako sighed dreamily, trying to distract the other blonde. "Finally, accommodations worthy of a person of my station." She preened half in jest.  
_"It won't be easy." Artemis noted from his perch on the wagon, hoping down to her shoulders.  
_"You'll be training quite a lot," Luna continued, sliding into Makoto's waiting arms with a small purr. "There's a lot of ground to cover between you and the Outer Senshi."  
_"Buzzkills." Minako muttered, scratching behind Artemis' ear.  
_"I can't wait to see them all again." Usagi grinned at the thought and the other girls shared a look of relief, glad her thoughts had been redirected. They ushered her into the carriage, the two cats curling up in their laps with a contented purr. Makoto leaned out the window to let the driver know they were ready and they were off.  
_For just a moment, she had the urge to look back. Instead, she turned her gaze to her friends, chattering quietly about what life would be like when they arrived, and smiled. Soon they would be together again. Makoto's eyes drifted covertly to the blue haired genius currently trying to quell Minako and Usagi's wild fantasies. A small smile crossed her lips, piecemeal memories and whispered dreams that would soon be unveiled tugging at her mind. So very soon, they would reunite as they once were.  
_Blue eyes glanced up to meet hers and Ami blushed lightly, returning the faint smile before turning her attention back to the blondes, now drooling over the feasts they were sure awaited. Makoto hid her grin with her hand and watched the scenery go by. She couldn't wait til they got to the Palace.  
_Rei observed the exchange from the corner of her eye but stayed silent, her hands clutching a small cloth bundle that held the temple's holy mirror. While she shared in some of the others' excitement, she could not shake the sense of foreboding that had settled so firmly on her shoulders. She'd stayed in contact with Setsuna and Hotaru when they'd left, shortly after Michiru. They had kept her informed of the forces moving against them, hinted at the real reason they were going to be awakened.  
_While her friends laughed and joked, full of hope, Rei Hino sat in quiet contemplation of the dark days ahead.

* * *

_Kamui Bladesong sat with his feet to the fire, letting the dancing glow warm his bones. His eyes were half-lidded, set casually on the form of Feril and Haruka, deep in discussion. Haruka had grown in the weeks since he'd carried her off to hide her away in the woods, conceal her gentleness. A gentleness that had faded away into the practiced cool of a veteran warrior in a very short amount of time. He could easily believe that she was somehow calling upon experience from another life.  
_But his interest lay with his Lady. The way she smiled and laughed with the new fighter. The quick shadow-moments where she would slip back into extremely old habits. They were lightning quick and he was sure no one else saw them. The way she suddenly seemed thrilled by Haruka's approval, a young girl glad for the praise of a superior. Kamui doubted Haruka even noticed herself, as Feril was always sure to balance the scales quickly with a fast little joke or sarcastic remark.  
_Certainly, there was a part of the Ebony General that was jealous of how easily Haruka Tenoh had won Feril's trust and favor. But it was small in comparison to his appreciation for his new ally. Haruka had proved invaluable in keeping Feril in a good mood and moderating her actions. With her voice added to his cause, he found Feril listened far more often, slowed and considered his advice far more seriously. Kamui was a humble man, he accepted the situation for the positives.  
_A log fell, sending sparks flying and as they framed his Lady's form, Kamui was suddenly reminded of his first meeting with Feril and a chill washed through him. For all the world, he was grateful for Haruka Tenoh's presence, knowing that with it, Feril would never return to such a place again.

# Sarthous was an absolute pit.  
_Before the Demon Wars, it had been a thriving, vibrant city, a mecca of trade and commerce. Its gleaming spires and carefree populace had made it a prime target for the marauding hordes and they had razed the legendary citadel in a matter of hours.  
_It was in Sarthous that the final great battle had raged for what felt like ages, imprinting its violence deep into the very stone, drenched with blood and gore. It was here the demons had made their last great stand, here that the portal to Hell had gaped open to swallow up hero and monster alike.  
_By then, the people of Sarthous, those who hadn't fled in time, were bound to the cursed city in a twisted sort of dependency, unable to escape the cesspool it had become. Over the age, different forces had attempted to claim the citadel as their own, but none had proved capable of containing the radiant malice that had descended into the masses, the lawlessness that had taken hold and the reign of debauchery.  
_So the once shining city became The Lost Citadel, unclaimed by any kingdom, free of religious control and chaotic.  
_It was in the fallen city that a cruel prince of thieves had risen, just one in a line of bastard sons who had taken some district or another through force and brutal cunning. Their rule tended to be short-lived and usually ended rather definitively. This particular bandit had held on for an admirably long reign through a mix of luck and ruthlessness, the first of which was about to run out.  
_Nest of the underworld that it was, Sarthous had a few specialties to boast of yet. It was a rare brave soul willing to risk the citadel's nameless tavern for its excellent brew, concocted by some half-crazed witch once a year. She called it her tribute to the damned and it was supposed to have 'enhancing' properties. All the denizens of Sarthous knew was that it packed a hell of a punch.  
_So on the particular night that an unknown traveler appeared to purchase this beverage, the prince of thieves considered it a gift, neatly wrapped and presented. The traveler's strange clothes seemed old, but quite fine indeed. He would have been robbed a thousand times over before he could blink, had the lithe and violent prince not marked this newcomer as his own prey.

_The prince was no fool, and waited until the stranger was well into his cup before slipping forward to join him at the bar, a practiced hand snagging the hanging coin purse as he moved. The plan was simple. Convince the man, through guile or force, to step outside, restrain him and loot his living body (so as to not spoil the clothes), then slit his throat and if he was healthy enough, sell the corpse. It was a plan that had never failed so spectacularly before.

_The last thing the young prince felt was the weight of cold coins encompassed in soft hide, grazing his outstretched fingers. There was a flash and his usually adept hands no longer obeyed his commands. Around his bare, muscled forearms, a thin red line blossomed into existence, announced by searing pain. The prince of thieves watched, dumbfounded as the red flourished and his hands dropped away, hitting the floor with a sick set of muffled thuds.

_The tavern was instantly silent, save for the stranger, who carried on with his drink quite content. They motioned the bartender over, and the normally unshakeable veteran obliged, trembling so much he spilled as he filled the cup. No one had seen the stranger move, but a thin, faintly damp blade now sat on the counter at their hand, a pointed informant.

_The prince was trapped in a repeating moment of time, seeing his hands, his life in them, fall away, over and over again as he stared unseeing at the remaining stumps. The lack of blood was even more unnerving, only a shimmering coat, as though the wound had been sealed with the speed of the cut. His mind stumbled over and over what had just happened, and finding himself unable to comprehend it, moved past it, well trained instincts taking over.

_He was completely, entirely, undeniably fucked.

_Options were limited and he only saw a few ways out of the situations:

1. The stranger would finish the job and kill him. There was little doubt in his mind that this person was capable of taking down a mutilated bandit.

2. The stranger would leave him to be torn apart by waiting rivals, who were now themselves beginning to assess their foe's current disadvantaged position.

3. Make a break for it now and hope everyone would still be too stunned to go after him.

_The final option was about as grim as the rest, for even if he escaped, he knew the kind of life that awaited him as an amputee in the streets of Sarthous. He shuddered at the thought.

_The clink of coin brought him back to his senses; the stranger was paying and getting up to leave. His mind still not fully functional, the wounded prince ducked to clumsily scoop up his fallen limbs, trapping them against his chest, as though their presence on the ground would somehow further anger the stranger.

_A faint exhalation, the passing of an amused breath, alerted him to the fact he was being laughed at by the now towering form of his previous target. It made his blood boil and for a moment, his fear vanished; dark, vengeful eyes turn up into that cold and cruel visage. His teeth bared in a silent snarl, he was for a moment more himself, the powerful and fearsome thief-prince of the Lost Citadel.

_"Now there's a familiar face..." the stranger's voice was chill and dark, like when the stars had fled the sky and the void waited, menacing until dawn. No one breathed, frozen to the spot. There was no doubt the Devil stood among them.

_The stranger moved away, an icy hand brushing over the prince's skull, bidding him to follow. The wounded man could not bear the thought, but one glance at the others informed him concretely of his fate if he remained. He would find no haven in Sarthous; he had been marked by this fiend, he would have no rest.

_Clutching his severed limbs to his chest, he turned heavily and his feet moved to follow the stranger.

_For the first time in his life, the prince found the streets of Sarthous silent. No light shone from the doors of brothels and gambling houses, all lamps had been doused as the populace of the Lost Citadel waited just out of sight, watching the strange procession. The weight of their eyes bent the fallen prince's head, kept his gaze to his feet, trying to block out all thoughts. He was certain he'd been claimed and was now being personally escorted to Hell by the Devil.

_He didn't need to look to follow the stranger, his feet followed his path without faltering. They found cold, damp stone and the air changed, an unknown scent plaguing his nostrils. It was sharp and sweet simultaneously. Any notion of time escaped him, he had entered the abyss of eternity, following the Devil down, down.

_The path beneath him changed from man-made road to a smooth rock, unpleasantly warm. It seemed to pulse and breathe and now and again, he would miss a step at what seemed to be a shudder, giving the uncanny sensation of treading across a great leviathan.

_Groans and hisses filled the air, but still the fallen prince did not look up, did not tear his sight from his now lifeless limbs. The air was heavy, stifling. It stole any strength or hope from him.

_"I brought a gift." the Devil's voice filled his ears and the beaten man couldn't take it, collapsing to his knees. He was disorientated and more exhausted than he'd ever been in his life, each breath a labor.

_"What is it this time? A naïve nun? A trusting orphan?" came another voice, soft, barely audible, in a tone as broken and defeated as the thief felt.

_"I take offense to that." Laughed the Devil and the fallen prince realized he could no longer see the stranger, the shadows moving and looming hungrily around him. "I feel I've been much more creative about the moral dilemmas I bring you of late."

_"Creativity, Amadeus? Interesting take on your sickness…"

_He didn't hear her approach, the woman who now stood in front of him. The reason was evident in her gaunt form; even in his present state, the fallen prince felt he could have easily blown her over with a strong breath. He was torn between labeling her a demon or damned soul. Her skin was blistered and torn, but she was evidently past the point of acknowledging such superficial pain. It clung to her skeleton unnaturally, giving her the appearance of a poorly formed marionette of sticks. Her hands, as battered and blood-crusted as the rest of her, were cupped in an arthritic cramp and appeared to be about as useless as the ones he clutched to his body.

_"A thief…?" she queried, tattered lips barely moving as she examined the prince. He looked up to meet her gaze and immediately looked away as his chest constricted. Her eyes had been all but black, empty and utterly hopeless.

_"Something like that." Laughed the Devil, this Amadeus.

_She was suddenly at his level, staring blankly into his face and the thief closed his eyes, unable to meet hers. She reeked of blood and brimstone, her breath on his face metallic and sickly. As she drew closer, the heat abated, as though she radiated cold in this burning place.

_"I know…" her words tickled his cheek as she leaned in and breathed deep. He couldn't resist opening her eyes; she had closed hers and seemed far away in some thought.

_"A Bladesong…" came her reverent reply. Those eyes opened and before he could look away, he found himself trapped by a new light in them, a sad affection. Her broken hands rose to frame his face and study it closer, seeking deep into his open eyes.

_"Son?" she queried softly and he was fairly sure she wasn't speaking to him.

_"Grandson, I believe." Came Amadeus' reply. "If not great-grandson." She cringed at his disembodied assessment.

_"A good man…" she murmured.

_"For a thief. _The_ thief, I'll have you know. Marked me the minute I showed myself, I didn't get so much as solicited."

_"I doubt there's a human lacking enough sense to proposition you." She muttered, still transfixed.

_"Words hurt, you know." Came the response and she scowled, still not turning from her task.

_"Hell knows if they did I'd have killed you with them by now… What's your name?" she asked the thief, her tone stronger now.

_"…I have none." He responded.

_"What did your mother call you?"

_"Nothing. She died giving birth to me. I was "boy", "cur", "dog" and "bastard". I fought my way to the top and became "boss", "milord" and "master". I've never had a name." he answered. "And I am not a good man."

_"Sure you are." She countered with no hint of doubt. "You've never harmed an innocent." She released his face and sat back, wincing as she did so. "What have you done to the young Bladesong, Amadeus?"

_"He tried to rob me. I simply rewarded his attempt. It's nearly dawn, by the way. You're running out of time, my dear. You best get to it." Crooned the voice.

_"Why do you keep calling me that?" the thief-prince asked cautiously. "Get to what?"

_"Because you are a Bladesong. I fought alongside one of your ancestors in the Demon Wars. You have his face, his scent. I'd never forget it." She answered.

_"And what does he want you to do to me?" he asked again, processing the information he'd received. She paused a moment, considering him thoughtfully.

_"He wants me to kill you."

_The young Bladesong stared.

_"He's brought you here so I could feed on you, take your life and use your power. It's a game of his; he brings me 'prey' he knows I'll object to and forces me to choose. I devour you and gain my freedom, but lose something else very important to me." She explained.

_"You said choose. There's another option?"

_"Usually." She gestured to his arms. "There's usually the option of simply letting them leave. Unfortunately, you'd never be able to escape as you are now, and I'm sure you'd die here anyway."

_He considered this a moment, breaking away from her gaze to stare down at his severed limbs.

_"What is your name?" he asked quietly after a long silence.

_"Feril." She answered. He closed his eyes, trying to place it.

_"You fought with my ancestor?"

_She nodded.

_"Tell me about him."

_"He was a noble Lord, good to his people, a powerful warrior and a dear friend of mine. One of the best men I've ever known. He treated me always with great grace and unfaltering kindness. His laugh could practically heal the sick and wounded." Feril answered sincerely, pulling her matchstick knees up to her thin chest. "I was honored to fight beside him."

_"How did you come to be here?"

_"I fell, when the Pit opened. The Demons pulled me in, alongside a good number of my soldiers. They were all killed. I've only survived because he," she gestured to the air around them and the young Bladesong knew she meant the devil, Amadeus, "needed me alive."

_"Why?"

_"He's bound to me. There was a time when he would have simply taken your form for his own and left me to suffer and die." A grim smile crossed broken lips. "Fate has seen to it that he can only move with me now."

_"Meaning?"

_"If I decide to take your form, he would come with me."

_"Take my form?"

_"Your body." She gestured again. "I'd feed off your energy and slowly shift my consciousness into your body until I'd destroyed you and fully inhabited your body."

_"Wouldn't that be a bit… backwards? You said I'd need my arms to get out of here." He pointed out. He was fighting to stay calm, letting the strangeness of the situation keep his panic at bay, avoiding thinking too much about what Feril was saying.

_"I would heal them with the little power I still have. And change your form to what I'm used to, more like mine, or rather, how mine was…" She explained.

_"…Then what?"

_"I'd finish what I started. I have a debt to repay, loved ones to save."

_"Tick-tock." Came an almost gleeful reminder from the shadows. "It's almost light my dear. This chat draws on, you know."

_"What's he talking about?" the Bladesong whispered, forgetting that Amadeus seemed to be all around them and could probably hear.

_"At dawn, I have to return to the depths. I can only come close to the surface after midnight and must go back at dawn. If I didn't, I'd spend the day hiding from demons and losing what little energy I've managed to save."

_He was silent once more, contemplating. She waited patiently, despite what she had just told him, curious for his eventual words.

_"I was dead the moment I picked him as a target." He noted finally, slow and careful as he opened his eyes to meet her gaze. "I had some hope, but deserve none. You've given me my name and told me I am a good man. For that last kindness, I may as well offer you what little I have, so that you may be free." He bowed his head.

_"A generous gift." She murmured.

_"Ha!" Amadeus' cold pleasure sent a chill wind through the dark.

_"I wonder… would you be so generous, if you had more to give?"

_Bladesong looked up. Feril's expression was serious, heavy with the weight of her newly formed plan.

_"More?"

_"If you had your life back, would you still offer to save me?" she stood slowly, face twisting as she struggled to get upright, bones and jointing cracking in defiance.

_"You are a good man, and remind me much of my dear friend. I would be ashamed to be the end of his line, for my own selfish needs. There is another way."

_He simply stared, disbelieving. Feril's face set again, her tone grim.

_"If I heal you, so you could escape, would you return for me?"

_"Why wouldn't I just bring you with me, if you did that?" he asked.

_"I wouldn't have enough energy to survive outside. The only reason I have a physical presence here is because all spirits do in this place. You'd need to bring me supplies, help me become healthy and strong again before I could leave."

_"…you wouldn't be able to believe me if I said yes. Anyone in my position would say so to live." The words left his mouth of their own accord and he wasn't quite sure why. Something in her demeanor, about the way she was treating him, the way no one had ever treated him, made him not want to lie to her.

_"My options are limited. Either I heal you, and hope you keep your word, or kill you and Amadeus gets what he wants."

_Bladesong did not want that Devil to get what he wanted. But he did not want to return to this place, if he ever managed to get free, either.

_"I will return." It was a promise he wasn't sure he could keep. By the look in Feril's eyes, she knew that. But she accepted his words with a nod and stepped forward, that strange skeleton movement and knelt down to pick up one of his fallen limbs. She placed it against his wound and wrapped her frail, shaking hands around where they met.

_Bladesong screamed as the wound opened, hot blood thundering out, into the previously empty hand, every nerve brutally brought back to life and singing out their collected pain. His stomach churned and convulsed and he lost the air in his lungs. His vision swam, blurring out. He choked to get it back, gasping and shaking from the ordeal. He would have moved to stop her as she picked up the next, but the pain held him captive. She repeated the maneuver and he was certain she'd changed her mind and decided to kill him. The young Bladesong didn't entirely mind, his overwhelmed brain thankful at the thought of an escape from his torture.

_He didn't know when the darkness took him, but fell to it without struggle, lost in a world of anguish.

_When he woke, he was lying in a pool of his own sweat and his arms felt like they'd been crushed under a great weight. He lifted himself up and upon seeing the fresh, red lines that wrapped around them and that he was still in that strange, dark cavern, he realized it was not a dream.

_Fear pushed him to his feet and he took off, stumbling in his first steps.

_'Lost a lot of blood…' he realized groggily, desperate to escape, his feet finding the path he'd taken in.

_Just as Feril had said, he found he had to lift himself up and over a growing series of walls that had not been there on his way in. His arms ached and responded clumsily, but finally achieved his task. He didn't look back until he reached the exit, saw the noon day sun burning down through the grimy air of the Lost Citadel.

_Relief washed over him and he dropped to the ground, wracked with uncontrollable sobs. Once more, he slipped into black, this time a much needed, restful sleep.

_When he woke, it was late afternoon. Tearing some cloth from his pants, he wrapped it over the now closed lines around his arms, covering them so he wouldn't have to look at them.

_He made his way cautiously into town, keeping an eye out for anyone he recognized. He was sure he couldn't stay in Sarthous, but he needed some supplies before he could leave. After what he'd been through, what everyone had seen, they'd kill him as some sort of undead thing or demon.

_As he reached where people were, he grew more and more nervous, but their eyes passed over him quickly. Just another broken soul in the Lost Citadel, he had nothing of value on him and his pale complexion made them wary, suspecting infection. It was only upon passing some of his former henchmen and being ignored that he realized exactly what was happening.

_They didn't recognize him.

_Slipping down a deserted alley, old habits let his worn body wait in a familiar position. When a target staggered by about an hour later, he snatched his prey to him roughly, lacking his usual dexterity, and threw him to the ground. The drunken man peered up at him, hands fumbling for a weapon, but Bladesong's heel destroyed the offending members, resulting in a strange hybrid of a shriek and a moan from his target.

_He knelt down, numb fingers curling around the man's collar. His prey flung his crushed hands up in front of his face, mumbling vows that he had nothing on him, that'd he'd do anything to be released.

_"Look at me!" Bladesong hissed and the blubbering drunk peered cautiously over trembling digits. Tired eyes searched fearful ones and after a long few minutes, he dropped the man. It had been one of his lieutenants, a man who'd served him for years now. He had no idea who the freshly dubbed Bladesong was.

_The fallen thief-prince considered this, ignoring the man as he scrambled to his feet and ran off. His intent gaze traveled down to his covered wounds and he flexed his fists, still trying to shake the sense that they were asleep.

_"Feril…" he tried the name quietly, as though tasting a new brew, letting it sit behind his lips a moment before slipping gently out. He pictured the strange, twisted woman in the cave, the memory loose and fluid like that of a dream. If it weren't for the constant ache in his hands, he would have easily believed the memory the result of some poison slipped in his drink. But then his thoughts moved to his man, the complete lack of acknowledgement on the streets. This Feril, she had given him his body back, and with it, new life.

_Bladesong was a man of action. Life had taught him one couldn't simply stand around in thought. So he moved, sticking to his original intent, to escape the city. He sought out the multiple emergency stashes he'd hidden throughout the city, full of gold, forged documents, weapons, maps, clothes, armor, medical supplies and magical items he'd collected throughout his tyrannical reign of the streets of Sarthous.

_Freshly bandaged and equipped, a gleaming blade at his side in warning to any potential attackers, he still kept to the shadows, moving with the self-taught grace of a panther through his old territory. There were already little changes here and there, proof of another hand making the calls and he tried not to let it bother him. The sun was setting and he wanted to be out of the city by midnight.

_'Midnight.' When she could rise from the depths, when she would be waiting for him to return. His wounds pained and he shuddered at the thought. No, he would not be going back.

_Commotion in the streets below called his attention and he instantly recognized what was happening. In his absence, he was fairly sure his closest rival had taken his place. It was now apparent that there was some objection to the new boss and gangs erupted out onto the streets.

_His keen ears picked up various calls and signals and Bladesong realized the Lost Citadel would be teeming with activity tonight. There was no way he'd be able to slip out unnoticed, and they'd certainly try to kill him just for the fact he wasn't one of theirs. With that assessment, he decided to find a place to lay low until he could flee the city.

_'But where?' All his usual haunts were now off limits. Where could a dead man find shelter?

_Dark eyes traced the rooftops, brow furrowed in thoughts. Suddenly, he gaze was rising, moving to meet a stark intrusion. The imposing towers of the keep. His features set with resolve and Bladesong set his course. No one had been inside the keep proper since the Demon Wars, it was said to be cursed. What better place for a man who had escaped the Devil? #

* * *

_The thick silence that filled the dusty library shattered when presented with the resounding boom of a heavy tome crashing down.

_A disgruntled Kaori Night looked up from her studies to peer owlishly at the slumped over form of Michiru Kaioh, who had buried her head in her hands and began some sort of moaning chant.

_"She knew... She knew and did nothing..."

_Kaori toyed with the idea of ignoring her for a moment. While in their months working together, the witch and the Senshi of the Sea had not formed anything that could be classified as a friendship, a mutual respect had grudgingly grown out of their combined efforts. And so with great discomfort, the Magus reached out an awkward hand to pat Michiru mechanically on the shoulder.

_Michiru looked up, taking a minute to recognize the action as an attempt at comfort and not an attack. She offered a forced, twisted smile to let the witch know while the intent was appreciated, she could stop. Kaori responded immediately, unable to repress a small shudder as she pulled her hand back.

_"So..." she started, clearly torn between wanting to wipe her hand off and not outright insult Michiru, "What did you... find?" she looked up and tried to sneak her hand under the table to wipe it on her skirt covertly.

_Melia entered before Michiru could answer, much to Kaori's relief. The dryad was much better suited to comforting others.

_Melia took one look at the aqua-haired girl and upon catching signs of her previous distress, threw a dark look at the witch, who threw up her hands in a mix of submission and a protest of innocence.

_"Feril..." Michiru sighed, running her fingers through her hair to smooth it. "She knew my family was going to die, that our ship was going to sink," she reached for a sheaf of papers that had been hidden in the pages of her text and laid them out for the others to see.

_In the time she'd been investigating the baffling forces surrounding herself, Haruka and the Moon Kingdom, she'd found little to nothing. The only sources where either of her cohorts seemed to agree there was viable information, though they could not pinpoint it, tended to be children's stories and fairytales. To avoid burning the library down out of spite, she had drifted from her intended course, drawn away by connections to her family, her past. When Kaori or Melia weren't looking, she'd been laying out a timeline of her pre-orphan life. A timeline heavily featuring an all too familiar presence.

_"These letters she wrote my mother... They're all about me." Michiru looked up at Melia, who had come to stand at her shoulder. "She's trying to convince my parents to give me to the Moon Kingdom, for safe keeping... Here," she pulled out a packet of papers tied together. "Here, she starts warning them. Telling them about the other girls... She even mentions Mamoru, about his parents..." Michiru flipped through the worn pages, trying not to think of how often her own mother must have done the same, worried and wondering about the fate of her own child.

_"And in the last letter, she warns them that their Death is near..."

_"Michiru, please." Melia tried in a soothing tone. The aqua haired girl stared down at the letter in her hand. It was short, torn, maybe a quarter of the page, written in an almost frantic scrawl.

_"_'Time gone. No help coming, make your peace. She'll live.'_" she read in a quiet tone.

_Melia and Kaori shared a look.

_"How much have you remembered, about her?" Kaori surprised Michiru by speaking. Normally, she kept silent when Melia was there to act as a buffer. But there was something eager, almost greedy in her eyes as she waited for Michiru's response. Michiru's eyes glazed over as she fell back into her thoughts.

_"When you woke me, I saw her. She'd killed her brother… She was to be executed. Up until then, she'd been… a messenger? A seer?" She murmured with a frown. The memory was fuzzy, that had been a rather traumatic night. She fought back thoughts of the memories that had followed, of her lover. Whether it was from the memory of the fall of her friend or from trying to block that of her lost love, something made her heart hurt. "But she didn't die."

_"Not for the killing…" Kaori whispered excited, eyes practically glowing as she leaned in. Melia looked unhappy, but let the witch continue. "And she wasn't simply to be put to death…" The witch rose from her seat, rabidly close to Michiru, a sickly pallor overcoming her. "Because of what she was, what she was able to do and did!"

_With all the suddenness of one struck by lightning, the Magus convulsed and collapsed back, shaking as she held herself, knuckles white with effort.

_"That was foolish." Sighed Melia, moving in to place an empathetic hand on the witch's shoulders.

_Michiru stared blankly at the pair. The Magus' words had the ring of truth about them, they were vital. But all Michiru could call up when exploring their meaning was a black void, nothing.

_"Feril? Feril's the one who bound the two of you…?" she tried. She remembered back, to Kaori speaking of her protector. Wasn't that was Feril had been, for as long as she, Michiru Kaioh, could remember? Isn't that what the letters to her mother had spelled out? But why wouldn't they have said that straight out? Why would Feril hide her hand?

_With a pained expression, Melia reached out and flipped a book, a motion that had become a sort of signal of yes and no, a frustrating half-hint that Michiru was on the right trail, but treading into waters that the dryad and witch could not steer her through. Her answer was incomplete.

_Michiru sighed. She only had a few weeks left before the date Queen Serenity had requested she make her decision. Shortly after her arrival in her heritage city, Sailor Pluto had appeared with a message from the Queen. She informed Michiru of Serenity's plans to awaken the other girls and train them. She had requested that Sailor Neptune return to the Palace to assist in this. The underlying message also included her unspoken desire that Sailor Neptune would once more pledge herself to the Moon Kingdom. After all, Queen Serenity had given Neptune a choice she couldn't really afford to give and they both knew that.

_'But do I want to go back if the Moon Kingdom is involved in this…?' she frayed the edge of the letter between her fingers, lost in thought.

_"Not just Feril… but Queen Serenity?" she tried, her heart skipping a beat as dread rose in her throat.

_"No." Came Melia's firm and unequivocal response and Michiru breathed a sigh of relief. Kaori, on the other hand, reached out and flipped a book. Both stared at the red haired witch, who rolled her eyes.

_"Serenity may be the master of her heart," she sneered with a dismissive wave, though still trembling with hidden exertion. "But that's not who you're seeking."

_Michiru could tell by the Magus' complexion that this was dangerous territory; Kaori wouldn't be risking herself if Michiru wasn't close.

_"Feril and her… 'master'?" the idea seemed strange, wrong as she even tried to picture it and Michiru was going to move on when Kaori grabbed her wrist. The witch's face was perfectly white, her eyes steely. She couldn't say yes and in that, she was. The aqua haired girl struggled to wrap her mind around the idea of anyone having control over the wild woman.

_As much as she felt ashamed to listen to gossip, she found herself unable to resist listening to Kaori whenever she choose to rant and rave about Feril's apparent infatuation with the Moon Kingdom's Queen. Though she would never say anything and admit to paying attention to the witch's tales, Michiru had noted a tone of jealousy in the Magus' juicy slander. Still, ever word out of her mouth felt right, even as Michiru cringed at some of the more outrageous claims. The more she heard, the more she found herself seeing the connections herself, concrete and undeniable.

_That said, she was well aware that Feril operated far outside of Serenity's wishes. The Queen had seen to it that any information she got of the Tern/Neglund situation went to Michiru as well, on the premise of asking her advice. While Feril's name had disappeared from reports little by little, her fingerprints were still everywhere.

_Melia broke her out of her thoughts by taking her hand and pulling Michiru to her feet. Silently, she steered her through the endless bookshelves, to a dark, dusty area where the books where piled on the various, mismatched benches and tables. Maps sprawled over everything, stained with ink scribbles and spilled wax. The dryad led her past the clutter to a small door, practically hidden in the shadow.

_"It may be time…" she murmured, and pushed Michiru forward.

* * *

_Haruka fumed behind her helm, her bad mood making Kazi shift uneasily beneath her. The column of soldiers behind her was half asleep, the men leaning on their weapons, a few chatting casually with their comrades as the sun threatened to rise.

_Every now and then, they would hear proof of the battle taking place just beyond the ridge. Feril had left Haruka with a small unit to dispatch any soldiers fleeing the fight, be they deserters or foes.

_The task was the leadership equivalent of latrine duty; messy, boring, and rather difficult to screw up. Haruka was convinced it was punishment, though she had no clue as to what her crime was.

_So far, only half a dozen enemy soldiers had stumbled across the half-hearted ambush and in different circumstance, Haruka might have pitied them. But her ire at what appeared to be an unjust sentence fueled her into a vicious reflex, and each died before he could warn anyone. The blonde's guilt surged with each pathetic kill, feeding her temper like oil on a flame.

_Eventually, her men fell silent, Windracer's disposition raising the small hairs on the back of their necks.

_"Sir..." her sergeant leaned in, speaking softly so the men wouldn't hear, "Is all well? The men are getting worried and-"

_"This is ridiculous." Windracer interrupted with a quiet snarl. "A waste of resources, a waste of MY time."

_A messenger burst from the end of the line, racing up to the pair and nearly falling flat on her face as she scrambled to salute and deliver her message simultaneously. The armored Tenoh put her at ease and scanned the missive.

_"This doesn't make sense..." she breathed, removing her helm to peer closer, "They're feinting, this is..." she breathed out suddenly, the picture coming together.

_"Does Feril have this information?" she demanded of the breathless messenger, who paled visibly, then flushed with embarrassment.

_"I couldn't make it through to her... No one knew exactly where the Lady... I mean- I couldn't find her..." she stammered, blinking back tears.

_"So you don't know?" Haruka made a mental note to calm down, she wouldn't get the information she needed if the girl started crying. The messenger shook her head. The blonde considered this a long moment, glancing back down at the missive. Securing her helmet, emerald eyes slid shut and Haruka Tenoh opened her mind, using Windracer to seek out the presence of StormScythe on the battlefield.

_Strangely, she couldn't get a lock on the warrior woman. Her vision leapt from casualty to casualty, the suit declaring that each was Feril, before seeming to change its mind and move on. She continued her search, confused and frustrated. With each fresh lead, her presence became stronger, like she'd purposely left a trail. And then it vanished completely.

_Haruka's heart pounded out the dark thought at what this all could mean. 'Is she dead...? What do I do if she's dead?'

_She fought back a rising panic and turned to her troops.

_"Prepare to engage. We're moving out."

* * *

# A huge, dark figure reclined in an old, broken armchair, scowling at the tattered pages he leafed through, the candle at his elbow flickering and dancing in the drafty air that penetrated the heart of the Keep.

_"Keep that up and you'll go blind." A slender, willowy woman stepped into the dusty room, carrying an oil lamp and setting it next to the candle. She blew out the smaller flame and adjusted the lamp so it burned a bit bright, illuminating the pair in a pool of yellow light.

_She was young, though her eyes betrayed an age beyond her years, her clothes more revealing than they might be, a sign of her trade. The name she went by, Rose, was another accessory of the job, but it served her well enough, having long forgotten or hidden away her birth name, so it couldn't be taken from her in the city of lost souls. The man waved her away, but she ignored him, leaning in to see what caught his interest.

_"Do you want me to read it to you?" she asked, running idle fingers over his shaved scalp. He grunted a negative response, eyes narrowing at the text, willing his mind to comprehend the shapes that formed the words. She shrugged and took a seat on a battered cushion, resting her back against his legs. Pulling a needle and thread out of the folds of her blouse, she fingered a hole in his pant leg, pinching the torn fabric together and setting to work.

_It had been maybe a dozen weeks since she'd found him, slipping out a hidden door from the keep. He had moved silently, surprised her and she'd expected the worst when he grabbed her, pulling her into an alley.

_He'd pressed a hand over her mouth to stifle her scream, pinned her between his body and the wall with such force that she couldn't get a limb free to fight back. But he hadn't been interested in harming her. Dark eyes had watched the street, waiting for the roaming, drunken gang to pass by before releasing her.

_"Take care." He'd murmured in warning, before moving to leaving. She'd caught his arm before he could make his escape. She'd recognized his eyes.

_"I thought you were dead!" she hissed, slamming his chest with a loose fist. He didn't even wince. "Where the hell have you been?"

_He shrugged and pressed a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. There were still potential enemies lurking all around. Rose struck him again.

_"I will not 'shh!'" she declared in a barely audible whisper. "First everyone says you were killed by the Devil himself, the old war starts up again and here you are, not a scratch on you? Do you know how much trouble your little stunt has caused for me and the girls? We can't do business with all this fighting going on."

_"The brothels are off limits." He muttered matter-of-factly, attempting to leave again. Rose moved in front of him, blocking him with her tiny frame, jabbing him in the chest with an accusing finger.

_"Sure, when you were in charge. I've had three sisters killed this week by these goons. Just what were you playing at, disappearing like that?" she reached down to grab his wrist as he tried to move past. She recoiled as she touched his skin.

_"Cold…" she whispered, clutching her hand to her chest, as though she'd been burned. Her eyes tried to meet his gaze, questioning. He wouldn't look at her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

_"Honey, what happened?" the murmur came out with real concern, small hands reaching up to brush his cheeks, gently trying to catch his troubled eyes.

_"Nothing."

_"Bullshit." Rose said it softly, almost kindly and pressed up against him. He closed his eyes and let her pull his arm to her, unwrap the dirty fabric and run slender fingers along the fresh scar.

_It had been difficult, but eventually Rose convinced him to bring her back to his hideout within the Keep. She'd agreed to bring him supplies and news, so he wouldn't have to risk going out until he could make his planned escape, and in return, he let her stay with him in the safety of the isolated center of Sarthous.

_The Keep treasury still held much of its wealth, though the ancient coins would have been suspicious. So the fallen thief-prince would melt one down into little nuggets when the need arose, shaping them carefully to vaguely resemble a more recognized form, say, false teeth stolen from a corpse.

_She'd watched over his fitful sleep. Every night, he would wake an hour or two before midnight and pace the halls until dawn, when he would lock himself in a bedraggled bedchamber for the morning hours. She had no idea what he was up to in there; sometimes loud crashes would bring her running down the halls, but the door would remain shut and he would bellow for her to leave him be. It had surprised Rose when one day, he broke this habit and approached her, demanding she teach him to read.

_He'd learned some very basic things, during his reign, but his clumsy understanding did not serve him for the dusty tomes that held answers to burning questions. She had once again obliged, but with a little more bartering than she had before, demanding an explanation for his initial absence. So pressed, he had relented and revealed he had been saved by a benefactor, healed and released from the Devil's hold, though he got vague with the details, and would always scowl and rub at the rings around his arm, as though the memories still caused him pain.

_"Why not come back?"

_Bladesong looked up from his scrolls, having only half heard her question. In the seclusion of the Keep, he'd taken to wearing some of the finer old clothes he'd found, now looking that part of a oddly dusty nobleman among his equally dusty tomes. It had been some time since his fall and from his cohort's reports, the city had settled into an uneasy truce, sectioned into fiercely guarded quadrants. She had settled into another bedroom on a more permanent basis. What little safety she'd known in Sarthous was all but gone.

_"Come back?" he echoed.

_"Mhm. You could take it back, make it how it was... better, even. Make yourself a lord… get married, of course your wife would be a lady…"she watched the edges of her skirt turn slightly as she shifted her hips, a small smile playing across her face. "Start a family…" she murmured, a hand resting pointedly on her belly as she glanced back at him.

_He ignored the statement, looking back down at his papers.

_"Or at least let me bring some of the girls here. We can't work out there anyway, these days. We could really get this dump up and running. Air it out, get rid of the dust and cobwebs. It'd be nice to have people to talk too… and there's that garden! If we fixed it up, it'd be so nice to sit and watch the little ones play."

_He gave a non-commital grunt and she scowled.

_"It's a good idea!" Rose affirmed, throwing her cloak on and storming out the door, into the passage that would take her back to Sarthous. She would convince him when she returned.#

_Windracer stumbled forward, swinging away at enemies that just seemed to be running about screaming and slashing, to the point where they were doing damage to their own comrades. The chaos was incredible. She'd left Kazi only moments after charging into the fray, as he had been slowed by the sheer crush of panicked soldiers. Even Feril's troops, well-used to this sort of thing, seemed disorientated by the scale of it all.

_Haruka, in the moment, found it hard to imagine that her life had ever been anything but this, anywhere but in this place. She was certain that this sort of hell must have always been, and that anything beyond it was a fleeting dream to taunt lost souls. There was no other way to explain the way it filled each of her senses, denying a trace of anything good and calm. Time had no meaning, the smoke from fires blocking out any chance of light from sun or stars. There was only screams and death.

_Each sword swing was rich with victims, though Haruka could not take pride in a single one. It felt sick, taking advantage of their frenzy to escape and survive. Even reminding herself that they would do the same, given the chance, did little to ease her guilt. Minutes, hours, perhaps even days slid by and her arms grew heavy, but the fray did not cease.

_And then, like a nightmare ocean, the crush of bodies fell back, a passage opening and revealing at its end, a monster.

_Haruka's heart stopped in her chest. There was a rushing in her ears and all she could see was the outline of the monster, its back to her, towering over its prey. Like the eye of the storm, it stood in a circle of calm, gore dripping down its form to coat the pile of bodies at its feet. Twisted spires rose along its crest and shoulders, draped in whatever flesh they collected as they swept through their foes. Wicked, shimmering claws trickled strand of dark fluid as they felt the air, grasping for their next victim.

_Crashing back into a painful pace, Haruka's heart seemed to think it could outrun this demon. It drummed in her ears, as though the beat would move her, up and away.

_There was a moment, infinitely short in measure but endless in experience, where Haruka witnessed the creature becoming aware of her presence. There was no outward sign, no ears pricking up, no shift in stance. Instead came the awful sensation of being in a room one is not allowed in and hearing the doorknob turn, with no chance of escape, but that brief, cruel tease such a warning offers.

_The monster must have turned, though Haruka hadn't seen it do so, for it was now facing her. There were no eyes, no face really, but Haruka felt it's gaze pin her to the spot none-the-less. She could not move, nor feel her sword in her hand, though beneath the armor, her knuckles were white with grip. She could do nothing to resist Death as it approached. The battle seemed to have given way, granting a wide berth to the horror and its chosen prey. They dared not interrupt.

_The monster moved forward, almost ethereal as it seemed too solid for the way it moved, as though something so extremely tangible should have more weight then this things seemed to have. It closed the distance between them without hesitation or hurry, it's pace even and matter of fact. It was about a yard from her when Haruka could even move enough to lift her head and look up into what would have been its face.

_Rage surged through, taking command of the form fear had frozen and a scream of fury unlike any she had ever uttered left Haruka's throat with such force that the monster seemed to actually take notice. Haruka didn't care. Her blade shot forward and bit into the monster's side, glowing with the energy Haruka was radiating.

_Without any sense of self-preservation or survival instinct to contain her, the Windracer sang out a primal battle cry and launched at the monster. She had accepted it would kill her. As she had realized it had also killed her family, she cared for little else than insuring that when it did, that she took it with her.

_Sickle-shaped claws dug into her shoulder, piercing her armor like gossamer, the metal crumpling and tearing open much as her flesh did. The pain simply fueled her passion, and her hacks and slashes gained a level of methodical determination, sweeping back and forth, up and down, damaging her family's killer with each stroke. Finally, a hit landed hard, biting deep into the monster's right leg and its head snapped back in a bitter howl. The chilling sound reverberated through its whole body, amplified and twisted into a cacophony of shrieks and cries no mortal voice could make. The sound grew and grew, filling the air until it was everything there was and then, for Haruka, there was nothing.

* * *

# The Bladesong song spit the blood out of his mouth so he could speak, barely above a whisper.

_"You said I was a good man, when you spared me."

_Sunken eyes peeled open, the whites yellow with fever and blood-laced, blending into the dark red pools around small ebony pupils. The flesh-bound skeleton simply stared at him, as if far beyond a world with words. There was no recognition in them.

_Kamui's heart sunk. He was too late.

_"I am sorry." he murmured to the empty shell before him. She didn't respond, just continued staring blankly.

_"I'm tired of games. Bring me the Devil!" snarled their captor, whacking Kamui across the shoulders with his club. His wound protested with a spray of blood, splattering on Feril. She didn't so much as blink. Kamui felt an impending sense of doom, unable to see a way out. They had taken him by surprise, capturing Rose and using her to get back into the Keep proper. He had been asleep, his out-of-practice instincts waking him just as they fell upon him, pinning him down and beating him into submission before he could retaliate. They had beaten Rose too, tortured her until she told what she knew. He had given them minimal information to get them to stop, and they had all ended up here, somehow.

_Ebony points held his gaze. He had no idea how much time had passed since it started, nor if it was passing now even, for all he could perceive was the all encompassing darkness in those eyes, himself a tiny reflection, drowning in tar. The spatter of blood faded across her features in a slight glow and for a split second, she returned, awake and aware.

_She was gone just as quickly, but Kamui now had what he needed.

_"A sacrifice..." he muttered, his voice drawn out and deliberate, stark contrast from his racing thoughts. "You need a sacrifice to call him." he looked away from Feril, stared at the ground, every nerve on end, convinced his charade would fail. He wasn't even sure how he intended to escape, but he was the kind of man that didn't have it in him to accept defeat.

_"Fine, you'll do." the crime lord gestured and his guard stepped eagerly forward. Pop was not a great man. There was much debate on where his moniker had come from. On one end (Pop's), there was the claim that it came from when he had taken a man's head clear off his neck with his bare hands, just popped it off like a doll's. Another theory (one not spoken more than once to Pop's face), suspected it had more to do with his strange yet consistent flatulence.

_"Who will lead you then?" Kamui asked softly and an arm shot out to stop the guard.

_"The whore then."

_"What, and break my heart? I wouldn't be able to speak, grieving so."

_"That means there's no one left for sacrifice, idiot." mocked the thug. Kamui caught Pop's eye and without hesitation Pop's club introduced his man's brains to the floor. The body dropped and slid towards Feril, who didn't move.

_"Well?" Pop asked, pocketing the guard's machete before anyone else could.

_"Give it a moment!" Kamui hissed, watching her closely.

_"What is that thing anyway?" Pop muttered, not bothering to hide his disgust as he stepped over the corpse to get a closer look, jerking the chain they were on for the hell of it. Feril made no move, blank eyes listlessly tracing the walls. Pop prodded her form roughly with his dirty club, provoking a sick crunching noise as the heavy weapon made contact with her ribs. Still no response.

_"The first sacrifice," Kamui offered, speaking with as much authority as he could muster. Had there been shadows, there, around Pop's club, seeping around the dead man like his pooling fluids, drifting towards the motionless Feril?

_Pop gave a skeptical snort, but stepped back a pace all the same.

_"Doesn't even look human..." he murmured with an upturned lip, before turning his back on her. He strolled calmly over to the red haired Rose and skillfully swept her bound feet from under her, letting her hit the ground with a painful crash before placing his boot on her throat.

_"I'm disappointed in you. Truly." he sighed to Kamui as She choked. "You disappear, following the Devil. Gone, not a trace, for months. Plenty of time to make an escape, start a new life." he shifted his weight and her struggle became more frantic. "You could have gone anywhere, become anybody. It's easy!"

_"Actually, no. Not for one 'marked by the Devil'."

_At the sound of the voice that haunted his nightmares, Kamui suddenly regretted his plan. It would have been far easier to let Pop kill him, rather than face the tortures Amadeus would have in store.

_"Bladesong. Here I thought you'd wised up and left Sarthous." Amadeus drawled, stepping out of the dark tunnel. Kamui repressed a shudder.

_"Well, like you said," he attempted, thankful that his voice didn't break and reveal his fear. Pop stepped off Rose's neck and eyed Amadeus suspiciously.

_"You're the Devil?"

_"Worse."

_Kamui's gaze snapped to Feril, certain he heard her respond, but there was no change.

_"To many, yes." Amadeus answered after feigned consideration. "So for now, let's just say I'm the closest you'll encounter in this lifetime." the Carnate smiled charmingly at his guests. "Do tell, what brings such a delightful party to my door?" he studied the body on the ground with a fair deal of excitement.

_"Him," Pop gestured to Kamui, who in turn received an arched, curious eyebrow from Amadeus.

_"The Bladesong brought you here?"

_"...Weren't no music..." Pop struggled to understand this stranger. Amadeus sighed and gestured to Kamui.

_"Him." Pop nodded in silent affirmation. "He took you here? Why?"

_"I beat him," Pop boasted, more confident in his usual subject, lying. "Bested the bastard in combat and demanded he take me here, so as I could get the same deal." he puffed out his chest importantly and looked quite impressed with himself.

_"The same deal...?" Amadeus repeated as though awestruck. His eyes glimmered with a dark mirth, thoroughly enjoying his good luck. He looked to Kamui to see just how far the cornered man would play along. "What did you tell him?"

_"He didn't tell me a stinking thing!" Pop defended hotly. "I tricked his bitch into spilling everything. You gave him power over ghosts, so he could live in the palace. You gave him magic," Pop fished around in his pouch and pulled out a book, one he had taken from the Keep, tossing it to the ground in front of Amadeus. "I know a spell book when I see one." he huffed.

_"Quite." Amadeus replied solemnly, picking up the book gingerly, as though it might explode. "One shudders to think what horrors a Mage could unleash with the "Sauce Master's Compendium"."

_"Right! 'Conpedeum', I knew that was magic! So, sign me up!" he stepped forward like he was ordering a brew, certain this transaction would now be completed and he could carry on, making himself King of Sarthous. "Don't worry, I heard how this works. You can have that lot," he pointed to Kamui, Rose, Feril and the dead thug.

_"How generous," Amadeus noted flatly. "But I must decline. Go away now." he made a shooing motion with his hand and turned to leave.

_"Bullshit!" Pop spat. There was a fairly good chance that he had briefly forgotten where he was and who he was with, as he had a tendency to do. Admittedly, it wasn't that much of a mystery, as Pop was known for head-butting enemies, doors, walls, and just about anything standing still long enough for him to get the idea to test his skull against it. So when he stepped forward to grab Amadeus by the shoulder, against all advice and instinct, it was most likely because the consequences of such an action had never entered his dim and much abused mind.

_Kamui's arms ached just as Pop's fingers brushed elaborate fabric, a vivid memory of his fingers feeling coin through hide as Amadeus calmly subjected Pop to the same response he's given Kamui during their first encounter, without the courtesy of symmetry. Pop's left hand, still holding the club, crashed to the floor, quickly joined by his right arm, removed just above the elbow.

_Much as Kamui had done, Pop took a moment to register his new predicament.

_"Do stop sulking," Amadeus called out cheerfully. "We've a new toy. Hurry up with the other one and get over here."

_Kamui looked to Feril and was surprised to see her actually there, obviously present and aware. The shadow between her and the fallen thug was thick now, like a black blanket wrapping around them. Just behind the shadow, Kamui thought he saw a faint glow, a glow that disappeared as it crossed Feril's skin. Physically, the skeletal form was the same it had been minutes prior, but animated, charged with a new presence.

_Slowly, the shadow pulled away from the corpse entirely, leaving the unmistakable stillness of death. Despite having died only a few minutes back, the corpse was now as cold as though it had been a week.

_Without a word, Feril gradually hoisted herself up, first into a crouch and slowly a hunched over stance.

_As she started to move, Pop appeared to reach a conclusion on how he felt things were working out.

_"What the fuck is this?" he shrieked.

_"Not all that interesting." Amadeus answered casually. "I don't think you possess a single admirable trait. I don't think this counts as a win." he addressed Feril with that last comment, who now hovered around Pop.

_"The Bladesong brought him." she countered, her voice quiet and dry.

_"Too late." Amadeus noted as Feril reached out a hand to Pop, who, mid-obscenity, froze. His eyes dulled as the life-force behind them drained into Feril in a stream of shadow and light. As the last shine left him, the crime lord's knees buckled and he slid quietly to the floor.

_"So fast!" Amadeus happily observed. "I could have been lying! He could have been good, used his drug money to fund an orphanage or something! It's no fun if you don't play by the rules, my dear."

_"Kamui would not bring me a good man."

_Amadeus grinned.

_"Kamui..." he savored the name, rolling it around behind his smug lips. "Tastes like... irony."

_"I think it's a good name." Feril noted, holding out a hand to Rose, who was understandably reluctant to take it with Pop still well in her range of sight. One the same note, she had no desire to insult or in any way aggravate this strange woman, so she took the hand and swayed to her feet, dipping her head and moving her lips in a "thank you" she didn't have the courage to voice. Feril acknowledged it with a curt nod and turned back to Kamui.

_"That's a surprising amount of mercy you're showing for a man who brought you too little, too late." Amadeus jabbed somewhat sullenly from his corner. He didn't like when the game went other than predicted.

_""Too little, too late"?" Kamui repeated, climbing shakily to his feet. "I brought two men. That's more than you'd have if she's just... "ate" me."

_"Ignore him." Feril muttered but Amadeus was delighted to be back in play.

_"True, but if you tell a man trapped in a cave that you'll bring back help soon, then go drinking and whoring for a few months, surprisingly, you may come back to find it quite impossible to rescue him. No matter how many men you bring." he purred.

_"_**To thy slumber.**_" Feril's quiet command fell heavy, wrapping them all in it's great weight that filled the chamber. The pressure grew past discomfort and was entering the realm of true pain when Amadeus disappeared with a snarl.

_"That's a neat trick..." Rose breathed as the air felt surprisingly light now, the presence of magic faded.

_"It was a stupid, petty waste of power he'll make me pay for later." Feril informed flatly, with what the other two could only assume was a disfigured shrug. "I needed to speak with you without him here. The spell only lasts a short while and usually, when he returns to the surface, he can search my mind for what happened, so there will be no safety in secrecy. Answer me honestly and do as I say and there will be benefit for all of us."

_Rose opened her mouth, beginning a question, but one glance at the expressions of the other two and it closed without a sound. Kamui nodded in agreement.

_"Would you have come back if not for him?" Feril pointed to Pop.

_"No." Kamui answered before thinking and found himself wondering if that were true. He suspected he might have returned eventually, in an attempt to quiet nightmares and wonderings. But he was fairly certain it would have taken years to gain the courage to do so.

_"What would bring you back?"

_Kamui's brow furrowed.

_"Why would I come back?"

_"For me."

_Kamui frowned.

_"But-,"

_"Amadeus was telling the truth. Even two sacrifices at this point is too little too late."

_Kamui's heart sank.

_"Then all I can offer..." he bowed his head to her, waiting for her to take his life too. Feril rolled her eyes.

_"Get up!" She waved a gaunt hand irritably and Rose felt slightly ill, taunted with visions of this strange being falling to pieces. "I need supplies, Kamui. I need to get stronger and get out of here. And you owe me." she shuffled away quite suddenly into the dark, at an unnerving speed for one appearing so frail. Before the other two could share a confused glance, she returned, pressing a hot metal object into Kamui's hand before he had time to resist. Her touch sent a shock through him, setting his scars abuzz.

_"You found the armory?"

_Kamui nodded, with a faint idea that what he had now identified as a key was going to be exactly what he'd been looking for.

_"You couldn't get it open."

_"No."

_"This will solve that. You'll find all the instructions and supplies you'll need to get what _I_ need, but you must be quick. The longer I'm down here, the more that it will take to get me out."

_"But why? You're up, you're moving. Why not just come with me, I could carry you…" he offered, now feeling rather silly for doing so. "I'll bring you back to the Keep, you'll be up and ready in no time. There's plenty of people for you to eat, so-"

_"I don't _eat_ people!" The ferocity of her tone startled both Rose and Kamui and they were silent a moment, a little intimidated.

_"I don't eat them." Feril repeated in softer tones. "I… _absorb_them. It's energy that would go out into the ether anyway, I just take it in instead, put it to good use." she rubbed her hands together as though they ached, her gaze distracted.

_"My apologies…" Kamui murmured. "I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't know."

_Feril waved it off.

_"People are, well, a last resort. They are the most concentrated, readily available energy I can take in, but that complicates things and I don't like to do it. There will be a list in that room," she gestured back to the key, as though they'd forgotten. "Just get me those things and I'll be out of here in no time."

_"Right." Kamui turned to leave, reaching out to place a hand on the small of Rose's back, to move her with him.

_"Where are you going?" Feril asked flatly.

_"…to get your supplies? Like you asked?"

_"And where is my collateral?"

_Kamui stared.

_"How am I supposed to believe you'll come back? Your track record isn't stellar."

_"I guess you have to trust me. I don't have anything I could give you." He resisted pointing out that she had already turned down his soul.

_"No deal."

_"But I'm doing this for you! I don't have anything to prove that I will, but I will!" Kamui protested. Feril was unimpressed. "What will it take for you to believe me, my first born?"

_"That works for me." Feril noted coolly. Kamui threw up his hands.

_"Fine, you crazy bitch. Take my first child!" He turned to go once more, his hand falling to find Rose and coming up empty. He looked around, and saw she had moved to stand near Feril.

_"Let's go."

_Rose shook her head.

_"You want to stay here?"

_"No."

_Kamui took a deep breath and reminded himself that there was a time when his life was not full of insane women.

_"Then let's go," he gestured to the exit, as though to remind her. Rose looked instead to Feril.

_"She stays. You made your deal, get moving." Feril commanded.

_"She can't stay here, its not safe!" he was practically spitting now. Why were they being so difficult.

_"Go." Rose's voice was softer than he'd heard from her in some time, gentle and tender in a way she could not afford to let it be in the city. He looked at her in confusion and as a small, soft hand moved to rest over her stomach, he felt like a fool.

_"I'll be back soon." he promised quietly and left the future-mother-of-his-child in Hell. #

* * *

_Move!_

_'I can't.'

_Move!_

_'Just leave me alone. I'm dead. I can't move.'

_"MOVE! I swear to each and every god, I will kill you myself if you don't MOVE!" Kamui's voice broke through the void and pain flooded in, a pressure on her good shoulder as the Ebony General reached down and pulled her free from the stack of corpses Haruka had been trapped under. Her feet barely found something solid beneath them before he was shoving her forward.

_"Go!" he cried. Haruka looked back to see flames everywhere. It appeared that Neglund's troops had fled, but not before launching pitch over the battlefield and setting it ablaze.

_"The monster-!" she gasped, out of breath. "Where?" Kamui didn't answer, a firm hand pushing her onward, towards a shrinking opening in the flames. She was too tired to resist, certain that were it not for him pushing, she would fall right there and be burned.

_Hours later, bandaged by the medic, she roamed the camp. She still hadn't seen Feril and Kamui had disappeared moments after they'd arrived at the already set up camp. Most of their force had been waiting for them and as she walked, they called out greetings, glad she was safe. There was something off, however, about their calls, they way they looked at her now. She couldn't place her finger on it, and were it anyone else, she would think they were afraid of her.

_It was nearly morning when she finally found Kamui, a quarter mile from camp, sitting near a small spring, a pile of dirty armor at his feet. Haruka could barely make out the form of a person in the water and identified Feril by the company she kept. They were speaking in low tones, so she couldn't make out the words.

_"Where in the hell were you?" she demanded, climbing over the log to reach them.

_Feril was out of the water in record time, marching up to Haruka with just as much anger as the blonde.

_"What the hell do you think you were doing, charging in like that?" Feril stopped toe-to-toe with Haruka and even with limited light, Haruka could see she didn't have a scratch.

_"You're the one who went missing in the middle of a battle and didn't tell anyone!" she shot back defensively.

_"Missing?" Feril glanced back at Kamui, who's head dropped to one side. Haruka was confused, but comprehension dawned across the naked woman's face. "Oh. That."

_"Yeah. That." Kamui confirmed flatly. Feril placed a hand on his shoulder and without another word, he stood up, gathered the battered suit in his arms and left, headed back to camp. Feril waited until they couldn't hear him any more before turning back to Haruka. There was a long cloth in her hand where Haruka was fairly certain there'd been nothing before and she wrapped it around herself before taking Kamui's seat and gesturing for Haruka to join her.

_"In future, know that there have to be repercussions for you disobeying a direct order." As though she could feel Haruka's incredulous expression, Feril's lifted her hands defensively. "Hey, I know! But if I don't punish you, they'll think I'm playing favorites." she signed and buried her face in her hands.

_"Where were you?" Haruka asked again, all the anger gone now.

_"I was there…" Feril's tone lacked her normal certainty, but Haruka didn't feel like she was lying, exactly. "I mean, I guess not really… I had "stepped out", as it were, to attend to other things and I guess things got out of hand." she took a deep breath and sat up straight, staring up at the sky, pitch black in the pre-dawn. Haruka sat quietly, waiting for her to speak again.

_"I am very old, Haruka."

_Haruka almost didn't hear her and shifted in the hopes of changing that.

_"Very old and very tired…" she mused, half to herself. "I have "acquired" certain things in my time. At times, I let these things out, set them to basic tasks while I put my energies to use elsewhere. Today was a miscalculation… but you weren't even supposed to be there. Gods, now that mess will take forever to clean up." she groaned.

_Fairly sure she didn't mean the battlefield, Haruka pressed for more information.

_"What do you mean?"

_"You crossed the border." Feril's hands moved in the dark and Haruka couldn't help but smile, sure the woman was illustrating her point, though the lack of light made it difficult to be sure. "I had you set in Tern, to catch any Neglund soldiers who fled that way. I was hoping to drive enough over to count as an invading force."

_"You could have told me this." Haruka pointed out.

_"Well, yes, if I'd wanted to be intelligent about it," Feril returned sarcastically. Haruka grinned.

_"Any way, when you entered the fight, you crossed the border. And while Kamui and I do not hold official rank in Tern's military, you do. When they recognized your nobility claim, you were technically instated as a Lord and therefore, any force you head is technically serving Tern."

_"So… you're saying that if I had stayed on the other side of those hills, you could have wiped out that entire force and it wouldn't be an act of war?" Haruka tried.

_"Yup!"

_"That's fucked."

_"That's politics."

_"That's what I said."

_They sat in comfortable silence a moment, the cool air lifting in a light breeze around them.

_"What was that thing?" Haruka nearly choked as the question left her mouth, caught on a knot of emotion she couldn't even begin to address right now. She couldn't even imagine the monster right now, her mind refused to keep the horrible thing in any present and full thought, granting her access through fleeting memories.

_"A mistake."

_Haruka's head snapped around in surprise. Feril's voice had wavered, almost like that of a crying child, but nothing in her outline suggested any sort of slip up.

_"… did it kill my parents?"

_"You could say that…" In spite of her words, Haruka didn't think Feril was being glib. "What it used to be did. It's changed, since then. I don't even really know what it is any more."

_"Where did it come from? Did you make it?"

_The pause was longer now.

_"No… and in a way, perhaps. It's the result of a process I must perform, a byproduct. I-" She stopped suddenly, biting her lip, trying to find the words. She turned now to face Haruka and the blonde could feel Feril's gaze boring into her own.

_"I'm not human, you know."

_"I know."

_"Hm."

_They both looked at their feet.

_"Are you a demon?" Haruka asked solemnly. Feril burst into laughter, much harder than Haruka might have expected, gripping her sides and doubled over. When the fit subsided, she sighed and shook her head.

_"I should be," she laughed. "But no. I'm one of the Pleianes. Like y- like from the old Moon Kingdom. Because of what I was born as, and when, I siphon energy from living creatures to sustain myself. The higher the energy, the easier it is to take. So battles are a bit… overwhelming."

_"You're a succubus?"

_"No!"

_"So… a vampire?"

_Feril glared at Haruka, who looked innocent, not that it mattered.

_"But seriously. You take their energy? Are you taking mine?" Haruka resisted the urge to scoot back, away from Feril.

_"No! No, I don't take your energy." Feril sighed and Haruka got the sense that she was fairly uncomfortable, a rare state for Feril. "I try to only take from those who can't use it any more."

_"The dead."

_"Yes. And this is more problematic for me than it would be for an succubus or a vampire. I take all of the energy and then have to sort of 'filter' it. If I take in too much negative energy at one time, or go too long without cleansing, it sort of builds up and feeds into certain 'traits' I don't normally use. So it can get a little out of hand."

_Haruka considered this a moment. The sky was beginning to hint at light and the world around them appeared to be ready to wake up, making the memories of the gruesome battle seem far away.

_"So you're not the monster?"

_"No. We're connected, unfortunately, but we are not the same."

_"Good. Because I'm going to kill that thing."

_"Yes, I know."

* * *

**Author****'s Note: **So first off, I wrote the majority of this chapter on my phone, so forgive the mistakes or blame my thumbs.

Actually, what should be first is a thank you to all of you who still read this beast of a fanfic, and to those of you who contacted me during my absence. I apologize sincerely for taking so long with this and feel that for the loyalty you readers have shown you deserve some explanation.

About a year ago, when I thought I would be finishing this fic within the month, I was hit by a driver under the influence (of what I'm still not entirely sure), who, after pulling over initially, then took off. This was literally two weeks before I needed to drive cross country during a move, so perhaps you can understand why this project fell to the wayside. I am doing a lot better now, thanks to physical therapy, but I don't have a lot of time to spend on personal projects any more. This last year has been busy with a lot of original work, but I always intended to come back and finish this, as promised, and I will, no matter how long it takes (hopefully just another month or so!). I do really appreciate your reviews and messages and can guarantee that they are the only reason this fic will get done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, only 4 left until the end!


End file.
